


These Ethereal Memories

by lemonpiecat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody is Queer, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, OT5 Friendship, Pining, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, This is mostly angst with a lot of fluff in between, and a lot of self-growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 210,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpiecat/pseuds/lemonpiecat
Summary: — ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —le pregunta el ojiazul luego de un momento.No lo ve, pero lo siente alzarse de hombros.—Parecía lo correcto.Frunce el ceño, confundido con su respuesta.— ¿A qué te refieres?Lo oye tomar aire, y cuando habla, suena más honesto que nunca, como si fuera algo tan simple como leer un libro.—Tuviste una semana de mierda. Estas aquí, en este mundo, en el ahora, y yo estaba parado viendo como dejabas que eso pasara de largo —dice, haciendo una pausa antes de suspirar hacia el paisaje—. Estabas perdiéndote cosas demasiado bonitas como para que no hiciera algo al respecto.---Louis es un chico con secretos. Harry es un ángel con cicatrices. La vida y la muerte son injustas, y talvez, talvez tienes que entregarte al dolor para comenzar a sanar.





	1. CAPÍTULO I

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un proyecto que apareció en mi cabeza por el 2015, pero no lo empecé hasta diciembre del 2016, y apenas lo acabé en febrero de 2018. Fue un recorrido largo y lleno de contratiempos y tropezones, pero estoy feliz de haberlo escrito y darle vida a esta historia, exactamente de la forma en la que merecía ser contada.  
> Es, en sí, una fanfic, pero eso no vuelve su mensaje menos serio o importante. Las historias nacieron para conectarnos unos a otros mediante las emociones, las experiencias, los recuerdos. Como una forma de entendernos, de amigarnos con quienes somos, con cómo nos sentimos y cómo vemos al mundo. Cómo el mundo nos ve. Los cuentos, las novelas, las fanfics, son formas de encontrarnos a nosotros mismos reflejados en las palabras, de hallar nuestros miedos, deseos y sueños escondidos entre las hojas. Cuando leemos, no se trata tanto de oír una historia cómo de encontrar algo que no sabíamos que estábamos buscando, y esta fanfic es para aquellos que ni siquiera sabían que buscaban, o qué buscaban. Para los que extrañan y los que dudan y los que recuerdan. Para los que tienen miedo de lo que vayan a descubrir si buscan demasiado. Para los solitarios y los ansiosos, para los que tienen cicatrices y para los que las curan. Para los que hacen las dos. Esta es una historia para todo aquel que mira al cielo cuando piensa en la nada, y para el que lo mira preguntándose por qué lo hace.  
> Para los que se quedan y los que se van.  
> Para los que quieran mirar atrás y sonreír.  
> Para los que no quieren arrepentirse de nada.  
> Para todos ustedes, y para los ángeles.
> 
> \---
> 
> “I'll tell you a secret. Something they don't teach you in your temple. The Gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again”  
> \- Uncertain

_Do you think we're worth saving?_

***

Louis escuchó su risa.

Corrió a través de su pequeño patio intentando alcanzar la pelota, con carcajadas infantiles resonando a su espalda, entonces la voz de su madre rompió en el aire, llamando al almuerzo.

Louis soltó el balón y se giró para ver el reflejo del sol en una melena dorada entrar en la casa, siguiéndolo sin dudarlo por un instante. Se adentró en la cocina con el entusiasmo de cualquier niño de cinco años cuya mamá grita que hoy almorzarán su comida favorita.

Se sentó en su lugar y no demoró ni un segundo en buscar en el otro lado de la mesa por esa mirada familiar. No pudo evitar que un incómodo sentimiento se asentara en su estómago cuando no vio ningún plato más que el suyo.

Su madre era ajena a él, aún cuando volteó para colocar la olla sobre la mesa.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, está caliente.

—Mamá.

Su voz salió insegura, confundida, sintiendo algo frío crecer dentro suyo con cada segundo. La mujer alzó la vista y se encontró con los azules ojos de su hijo buscando respuestas a una pregunta que nunca pronunció. Su madre lo miró con tristeza, y de repente le pareció mucho más demacrada que hace un instante.

—Oh, cielo—el tono dulce de sus palabras dolía más que su mirada, entonces Louis supo que no quería escuchar lo que seguía—. Ella no va a volver, cariño. Nunca.

Su respiración se entrecortó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Las luces parpadearon mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, amenazando con  latir hasta explotar y algo parecía haberse tragado todo el aire,  dejándolo en el vacío para ahogarse.

De pronto la imagen de su madre ya no estaba, y la silla de madera era un asiento mullido. Su cuerpo era el de un adulto, lo supo porque llegó a ver un tatuaje en la mano que sujetaba el volante un segundo antes de chocar.

Oyó un grito.

Había cristal por todos lados, fragmentos suspendidos en el aire, mientras él se sacudía violentamente con el asiento, por el impacto, por el derrape, todo borrones y ruidos violentos en una secuencia que sabe cómo acaba.

Lo único que hizo, en medio del caos de ese determinante instante, fue cerrar los ojos en un ruego constante con la esperanza de que alguien, quien sea, lo escuchase e hiciese algo.

_Que sea yo, que sea yo. Por favor, deja que esta vez sea yo._

***

Louis despierta bañado en sudor frío. Le toma unos minutos de respiraciones hondas que su corazón deje de palpitar en su pecho; para entonces sus ojos se ajustan a la escasa luz de la luna, y puede distinguir entre la oscuridad de su cuarto cada mueble intacto, ajeno a su desesperación.

La sensación de pánico sigue en su cuerpo, sus músculos tensos y alerta. Tantea su celular en la mesa al lado de su cama por instinto, entrecerrando los ojos un poco cuando el numero 4:36 ilumina su cara.

Deja el celular en su lugar y se resume a mirar un punto fijo. Se abraza en medio de las sábanas revueltas y se resigna al insomnio; no es la primera vez.

Continua respirando hondo aunque el miedo ya no está presente con la urgencia de antes. Lo que sigue es peor. Se queda sumido en el silencio y la oscuridad, en compañía de sí mismo, de su mente y su memoria. De repente, sus músculos se rinden y su cara se contorsiona, su respiración se agita mientras sus ojos se ahogar en lágrimas.

Sus sollozos son el único sonido que llena la habitación, perdiéndose en la noche y cayendo en el olvido.

***

Louis se levanta de la cama a las 8:00 am.

Sus ojos están hinchados y hay ojeras bajo los mismos, pero mira su reflejo con una resignación que solo puede ser fruto de la costumbre. Se asea y viste como si fuera una mañana típica, y en parte, lo es. Camina por su casa como un extraño, fingiendo desconocer los rincones por miedo a los recuerdos que se esconden en ellos.

Cuando finalmente llega a la cocina se queda en el lugar, contemplando el mármol de la mesada como si este le insistiera en comer algo. Louis no hace nada; se limita a observarla por otro instante, ensimismado, antes de girarse con rumbo a la sala. Se detiene para tomar su maletín, el cual está tirado sin contemplaciones sobre el sofá desde el día anterior. Ni siquiera hace una pausa ante el espejo en la pared de la entrada antes de salir por la puerta; hubo un tiempo en el que se pararía, y se tomaría cinco minutos para intentar fingir una sonrisa, para aquellos que parecían preocuparse. Se rindió cuando supo que nunca iba a lograr que se viera lo suficientemente sincera.

Camina unas cuadras hasta llegar a la parada de autobús. No se sorprende de ser el único esperando; demasiada gente elige el metro y falta rato para que el vehículo pase por esa parte del recorrido, pero es mejor que simplemente ir caminando y dejar que los pensamientos lo abrumen. En el autobús, al menos puede distraerse con gente que lo traiga de vuelta a la realidad cuando empiece a andar por caminos peligrosos pero no desconocidos.

No pasa mucho antes de que otras personas lleguen a la parada. Louis apenas nota a quien se sienta a su lado en la banca hasta que oye una voz grave y de tono amable, tratando de iniciar conversación.

— ¿Crees que hoy salga el sol? Es raro, pero es el mejor clima que tuvimos en días, ¿no crees?

Louis se tensa por un instante. No le gusta hacer estas cosas, no es del tipo sociable. Le cuesta meses dejar la incomodidad de lado cuando conoce a una persona; una conversación trivial sobre el clima le es imposible de llevar a cabo sin sentir que se averguenza a sí mismo.

—Mhm.

El castaño siente los ojos del extraño sobre él, pero no se atreve a mirarlo, una pequeña burbuja de ansiedad desatándose dentro suyo. Agradece cuando ve al autobús doblando la esquina, y se apresura a pararse para esperarlo de pie. El vehículo no está quieto ni siquiera dos segundos cuando Louis se lanza dentro, pagando su boleto con rapidez y echando un vistazo a los asientos libres.

Odia los clichés, odia cuando pasan en la vida real, y es por eso que ahoga un grito por dentro cuando ve que solo hay un asiento libre al fondo, al lado de un chico de cabello largo que mira por la ventana. Mientras se dirige hacia él, Louis espera que se quede así y no trate de iniciar una conversación como el muchacho de la parada. Se gira para sentarse, medio esperando ver al dueño de la voz parado en el pasillo, dándole una mirada rara por la forma en la que prácticamente huyó de él, pero se descoloca un segundo cuando solo ve subir a una mujer embarazada.

Nunca la vio en la parada, pero quizás siempre estuvo ahí, o talvez acababa de alcanzar el autobús. De cualquier forma, no la hubiera notado; nunca dijo una palabra y él estaba metido dentro de su mente.

Como sea, la mujer está evidentemente embarazada, por lo que Louis detiene su amague de sentarse para cederle el lugar. La mujer le sonríe amablemente y él le devuelve el gesto. Podrá tener pequeños ataques de pánico en la interacción social, pero su madre le enseñó a ser un caballero.

Pasa el resto del viaje parado hasta llegar al centro. Louis baja del autobús y se escurre entre las ocupadas calles de Londres, agradeciendo que el ruido del exterior sea más fuerte que sus pensamientos. Trata de focalizarse en lo que debe hacer hoy; _revisar los planos del Royal Inn Garden, rediseñar la entrada de Richardson Maison y supervisar la construcción de la glorieta en Hyde Park_. Lo repite como un mantra en su cabeza, intentando fingir que es un día común; la gente camina, el sol brilla y el mundo sigue girando.

Llega a un edificio de diseño novedoso, pero no se detiene a admirar su aspecto. Alguien que sale del establecimiento mantiene la puerta abierta para él, haciendo un ademán caballeroso e inclinándose un poco cuando el castaño pasa a su lado.

Louis murmura un ' _Gracias'_ mientras se encamina a la recepción. Una chica rubia de profundos ojos azules detrás del mostrador principal lo saluda alegremente cuando lo ve pasar.

— ¡Buen día, Louis! ¿Cómo estás?

El nombrado se detiene un segundo para dedicarle una breve mueca que intenta imitar una sonrisa desganada.

—Estoy.

La chica hace un gesto con la cara. Louis lo conoce; lo ve siempre en el rostro de la gente cuando no responde con el típico "Bien". Es una especie de preocupación y pena, pero aun así no se atreven a preguntar qué pasa, a falta de confianza.

—Oh, cariño—Louis casi lo olvida. La compasión es otro infaltable—. ¿Mala mañana?

Louis realmente no quiere tener esta conversación. No quiere tener una conversación en absoluto. Ella lo sabe, aunque es imposible que no trate de animarlo, está en su naturaleza burbujeante. A veces le gustaría ser un poco como ella.

—Estoy segura de que el resto del día será mejor—resume, sabiendo que no le respondería. Una sonrisa vuelve a ocupar su rostro, tratando de no tocar ningún tema personal—. Como sea, Ricoletti llamó hace un momento, dijo que quería reprogramar la reunión del jueves, quizás deberías llamarlo luego por eso. Y los planos del Royal Inn Garden ya llegaron, haré que los suban para que los revises.

Al menos, puede contar con que ahí no lo presionarán. Siempre fue de perfil bajo, por lo que puede pasar medianamente desapercibido, esté en sus días malos o... bueno, los que son mejores.

Le dedica a la chica otra mueca que imita a la alegría, esta vez un poco más sincera.

—Gracias, Perrie.

La muchacha solo sonríe más, girándose para atender el teléfono de la recepción y Louis retoma su camino hasta el ascensor. Entra en él, presionando el botón del cuarto piso sin mirar, a raíz de la costumbre.

— ¡Detén el ascensor! –grita alguien.

El castaño reacciona rápido, colocando su mano en las puertas metálicas para dejar que un chico vestido de traje entre con él.

—Gracias.

Louis le echa un vistazo rápido; es alto y de ojos claros, y le está sonriendo como si le hubiera dicho la mejor broma del mundo. Louis le corresponde el gesto más levemente mientras vuelve su mirada a los números de pisos, aclarando su garganta.

—Uh...—comienza con voz suave—. ¿Tú vas a...?—señala el tablero es como si fueran el final de la pregunta. El extraño parece entenderle.

—Oh, el quinto.

Presiona el botón antes de enderezarse mientras las puertas se cierran, fijando su vista al frente y moviendo los dedos alrededor del agarre del maletín, inquieto. Siempre se sintió incomodo cuando va en el ascensor con alguien que no conoce; parece que de pronto están muy cerca, él muy expuesto, y que el otro sabe lo que le cruza por la cabeza. Sin embargo, Louis se siente doblemente observado por este tipo, como si estuviera esperando que lo reconociera.

Louis lo ojea y hace memoria, tratando de descifrar si lo ha visto antes en la firma, pero aunque está seguro de que no, aún siente que hay algo familiar en él. Hace una pequeña mueca para sí mismo. Tal vez él trabaja ahí, pero nunca le prestó atención. De todas formas espera que el otro tampoco lo haya visto y esté esperando a que lo salude.

El viaje suele durar unos segundos pero Louis siente que está tardando horas, y cuando las puertas finalmente se abren, sale del cubículo rápidamente. No deja de sentir la mirada del extraño en su cabeza y de repente tiene una sensación de deja vú.

Se detiene a unos metros del ascensor, frunciendo el ceño, pero al voltear sólo se encuentra con su difuso reflejo en las puertas plateadas.

Alza las cejas, resumiendo su camino. Saluda a un par de personas con un gesto de cabeza antes de llegar a su oficina; cuando lo hace, deja su bolso junto al escritorio y se desploma en la silla giratoria. Sus ojos viajan por la habitación y se detienen instantáneamente en la repisa a su izquierda, como si les fuera habitual y supiera que iba a acabar fijada allí de todos modos.

Louis cierra los ojos al tiempo que suspira. Se queda así un momento, antes de reaccionar y ponerse en marcha, concentrándose en la carpeta frente a él, y en un rollo de planos que seguramente Perrie hizo subir.

Abre la carpeta y su mente se disipa, y de repente, por las próximas horas, es solo otro típico día de trabajo.

***

Louis está terminando de acomodar unos encargos cuando alguien abre la puerta de su oficina como si entrara en su propia casa.

— ¡Adivina quien llegó a alegrarte el día!

El castaño alza la cabeza para encontrarse con un rostro familiar.

—Niall, ¿no tienes que estar en la tienda?

—Nah, Josh tiene el turno que sigue—el rubio se deja caer en el asiento frente al escritorio, totalmente despreocupado—. Además, es hora de tu receso para almorzar, asique ¿qué te parece si vamos a ese restó italiano cerca de aquí y comemos algo?

Louis esconde una mueca mientras acaba de ordenar, sin muchos ánimos de salir.

—No lo sé. Pensaba simplemente comprar un sándwich por ahí.

—Te compras un sándwich en el restó. Son ricos y baratos.

El castaño suspira. Sabe exactamente lo que Niall está haciendo, y en verdad, _en verdad_ , no quiere pasar por esto de nuevo.

—Niall...

—Liam irá.

— ¿Liam?—Dice frunciendo el ceño levemente—. ¿Qué no tiene una sesión de tribunales hoy?

Niall solo se alza de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿creo que era más tarde? Cuando le avisé dijo que podía.

—Claro que podía—murmura bajo su respiración, tomando aire—. Niall, en serio, no estoy con ánimo de salir a comer afuera.

El rubio frunce los labios y Louis puede ver los engranajes en su cabeza intentando formular nuevos motivos para convencerlo de salir.

—Lou, lo entiendo, en serio. ¿Pero puedes venir sólo por un momento? Hace mucho que no salimos los tres, es difícil coordinar los horarios, ¿sabes?—Hace una pausa para observar el rostro dudoso de Louis, apresurándose a agregar—Si vienes, te pagaré el postre. O el sándwich. Pero no elijas algo caro, cabrón.

Louis sabe que Niall recuerda que se vieron la semana pasada. También sabe que solo lo hace porque trata de que todo sea normal, y porque él y Liam han estado preocupados e intentando alegrarlo durante los últimos meses. Y es esa la única razón por la cual termina aceptando; porque ya les ha dejado preocuparse demasiado por algo que ni siquiera es la mitad de los motivos por los que está como lo ven.

Cuando llegan, Liam ya está allí, vistiendo un traje y viéndose demasiado pulcro para alguien que seguramente está a punto de engullir una hamburguesa. Saluda a Louis con un abrazo y una sonrisa, como le es costumbre, y los tres entran para ubicarse en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Louis termina pidiendo un bistec, y no se da cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que la camarera coloca el plato frente a él. Niall y Liam llevan la mayoría de la conversación. Usualmente él compartiría un tercio de la charla, haciendo chistes entre comentarios, pero últimamente se siente como en los primeros meses de nuevo, cuando apenas había conocido a esos dos chicos enérgicos y extrovertidos, y estaba algo abrumado, e incluso asustado de hacer algún comentario equivocado.

—Por Dios, Tommo, estás por tragarte el tenedor. ¿No desayunaste, hermano?

—Uhm... No, eh... –duda, repentinamente consciente de sus movimientos, de cómo mastica, cómo come. Se remueve incómodo-. No, no tenía mucha hambre.

—Oh bueno—Liam sonríe, en tono bromista—, trata de no comerte el plato cuando termines eso.

Louis deja escapar un pequeño ruido que pretende ser una risa. Cuando alza la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos avellana, también ve las preguntas que no se atrevió a hacerle. "¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? _¿Quieres hablarlo?"_

—No—le contesta, tal vez a ambos comentarios—. No lo haré, descuida.

Niall continua la charla, desviándose al último partido de Manchester United, y Louis vuelve a asumir su papel de principal observador.

Pronto se hace hora de volver al trabajo, Louis y Liam apresurándose a despedirse de Niall, quien hace un gesto con la mano dismisivamente.

—Ya váyanse, ustedes, mundanos empleados.

Liam alza una ceja, deteniéndose frente a la salida mientras acomoda su abrigo.

— ¿Y eso? ¡Tú también tienes que volver a la tienda!

—Ajá, pero yo tengo pase para llegar tarde, pequeño Liam—Niall le sonríe con serenidad, complacido consigo mismo—. Algún día, cuando sean empresarios exitosos como yo, lo entenderán.

El aludido rueda los ojos, pero hay cariño en la forma en la que suprime una sonrisa. Louis suelta una pequeña risa gutural ante la escena. Es breve y casi inaudible por la suavidad con la que sale de sus labios, pero aun así es oída por los dos presentes.

Inmediatamente siente dos pares de ojos sobre él, y de repente la necesidad de pasar desapercibido vuelve a trepar su espalda como una especie de kraken aferrándose al barco que pretende arrastrar al fondo del mar. Se remueve incómodo en su lugar, bajando la vista para jugar con el cierre de su chaqueta y sintiéndose otra vez como un niño de 11 años que no sabe bien cómo integrarse.

Liam aclara su garganta, abriendo la puerta con una mano mientras les dedica una última sonrisa a sus amigos.

—Bien, creo que es mejor que me apresure o llegaré tarde a la sesión. Los veré pronto chicos, fue un lindo almuerzo.

—Siempre lo es cuando estoy yo.

Liam rueda los ojos otra vez, y ni siquiera espera a que Niall salga antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Niall hace un gesto de indignación hacia el cristal, a través del cual puede ver la figura de Liam alejándose. Voltea hacia Louis, señalando la puerta con el pulgar.

— ¿Puedes creer eso?

—Al menos no te golpeó en la cara.

— ¿Lo crees capaz?—Niall pareció escandalizarse aún más, si es teatralmente posible.

Louis lo medita un segundo.

—No, es como un cachorro bebé.

Niall hace un ruidito de indignación antes de romper en una sonrisa, echando la fachada por la ventana.

—Como sea, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta allá?

Louis niega con la cabeza, su voz suave, como si no se hubiera acostumbrado a la exuberancia de Niall aún con una amistad de más de una década.

—Son solo unas manzanas, Niall.

—Sí, pero queda de camino a la tienda...—le insiste, desviado su mirada al techo, viajando con la mente—. Más o menos.

Louis suspira resignado al tiempo que el rubio abre la puerta.

—No te irías aún si te dijera que no, ¿verdad?

—Nop.

_Nunca, Lou._

_Nunca._

_¡Aléjate!_

Alguien choca a Louis al pasar a su lado, sobresaltándolo en sobremanera. Ambos giran hacia el contrario al instante, estirando los brazos por si el otro pierde el equilibrio.

—Disculpa —balbucea el ojiazul, algo avergonzado.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa, ¿estás bien?

La mirada de Louis se dispara al rostro del dueño de esa voz. El desconcierto lo invade cuando encuentra frente a él al chico del ascensor. Se le queda observando confundido, porque juraría que es él, pero lleva otra ropa y no da señal de reconocerlo.

Sabe que tiene que hablar, pero su lengua no parece cooperar al tiempo que los ojos del chico siguen fijos en él, expectantes. Louis siente que pueden ver directamente debajo de su piel.

—Y-yo...

— ¿Louis? —Lo llama Niall por detrás—. ¿Vienes o no?

— ¿Uh? —parpadea un par de veces, medio volteando hacia su amigo hasta que las palabras finalmente llegan a su mente—. ¡S-si! ¡Espera!

Louis se gira rumbo a Niall, no sin devolverle una última mirada al chico de la firma de arquitectos, genuinamente confundido pero sintiéndose demasiado expuesto por la forma en la que lo ve alejarse. Mira sobre su hombro aún cuando ya están a media manzana del restó, a la vez que Niall lo mira de reojo.

—Lou, ¿te sientes bien?

— ¿Ah? —voltea hacia el rubio, alerta, como si cualquier cosa fuera a hacerlo saltar—. Sí. Sí, estoy bien. Descuida. Estoy bien.

Talvez es porque responde muy rápido, pero el irlandés hace una pausa y parece querer insistir en el tema antes de desistir a último momento.

Cuando Niall se despide de él y Louis entra en la firma, medio espera encontrarse al chico merodeando por ahí, observándolo a la distancia como hizo en el restaurante, como si supiera algo que él no y estuviera esperando a que lo notara. La ansiedad comienza a correr por sus venas durante todo el recorrido hasta su oficina, volviéndolo un pequeño animal del bosque, escabulléndose de todo ruido extraño.

La tranquilidad no regresa a su cuerpo hasta que cierra la puerta tras de sí, aún algo agitado, como si apenas hubiera llegado a escapar del fantasma de esa mirada. Se queda apoyado contra la puerta por unos minutos, cerrando los ojos y pasando las manos por su cara.

Estrés. Estrés y ansiedad, y cansancio. Era demasiado para un solo día. Las pesadillas siempre aseguran que estará al límite; sobresaltándose con cada ruido, hundiéndose en cada recuerdo con remordimiento, encerrándose en sí mismo en una burbuja de culpa. La ansiedad siempre está, pero Louis _detesta_ tenerla en días así, porque significa sentirse doblemente expuesto al error, a la burla, significa volver a sentirse vulnerable y significa tener que evitar las conversaciones al máximo por miedo a decir algo que lo haga quedar en ridículo. Se había acostumbrado a convivir así, con ella. Creyó que iba dominarla, que estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero entonces su pilar se desvaneció, y le fue imposible volver a llegar a tal control sobre su imaginación autodestructiva.

Tomando una respiración temblorosa, Louis se dirige a su escritorio con pasos lentos. Se detiene al pasar frente a la repisa, volteando hacia el mismo punto que ve todos los días antes de empezar con su trabajo. Hay un cuadro volteado, la fotografía de cara a la superficie de madera, como castigada por el simple hecho de existir. Louis alza una mano y pasa la yema de sus dedos por el filo del marco. Cuando llega a la punta se quedan allí, a la espera de alguna decisión, de alguna orden. El castaño exhala, apretando sus labios y continúa su recorrido al escritorio.

Talvez alguien en el cielo tenga piedad de él, y este día acabe lo más pronto posible.

***

Son las 18:13 cuando Louis sale del trabajo. Lo único que tiene en mente en todo el camino de vuelta es llegar a casa, prepararse una taza de té y acurrucarse en la cama. No quiere pensar en pendientes, o en salidas a lugares concurridos, o en prepararse psicológicamente para reuniones del trabajo; solo quiere dormir, por horas y horas, y olvidarse del mundo y de su vida por un instante.

Cuando gira la llave en su cerradura, incluso está considerando poner alguna película de Disney, con la esperanza de que aleje los malos sueños. Atraviesa la entrada y arroja su maletín en el sillón incluso antes de encender la luz, a pesar de que aún entran rayos de sol por la ventana. Presiona el interruptor, pero cuando se gira de nuevo se queda petrificado.

El chico está ahí, en medio de su sala, sentado en el sofá frente al televisor, como si hubiera estado esperando por él.

Miles de escenarios cruzan por su cabeza; ninguno de ellos lo tranquiliza en lo más mínimo.

Louis siente sus músculos tensarse, el miedo trepando por las vértebras de su columna, una a una, como si fuera miel helada recorriendo su cuerpo. El extraño sonríe al verlo, pero lo que de verdad lo asusta es que lo hace de forma tan _natural_ , como si sus únicas intensiones fueran tomar un té con galletas.

—Oh, al fin—Comienza, poniéndose de pie—. Creí que no llegarías nunca.

De repente, todo su cuerpo hace click, y Louis entiende por qué lo llaman instinto de supervivencia. De la nada reacciona, y entonces está precipitándose sobre su derecha para empuñar el primer arma que encuentra disponible.

El chico se detiene en seco, alzando las manos y borrando la sonrisa de la cara. Louis trata de recuperar su respiración, repentinamente inestable, mientras toma el paraguas con ambas manos y le apunta al desconocido, completamente convencido de que su vida depende de ello.

—D-detente—su voz suena bastante menos amenazante cuando al fin logra articular sus palabras, pero eso no evita que mantenga la postura de ataque—. No te muevas.

El extraño le responde con voz serena, tratando de reconfortarlo aunque es la persona menos indicada para hacerlo.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño.

—No te creo—Louis siente la sangre bombeando en sus oídos, aturdiéndolo—. Entraste a mi casa.

El intruso hace una mueca.

—Touché.

Sus manos sudan donde están en contacto con el mango del paraguas, y su corazón parece querer salírsele del pecho. Se fuerza a tomar respiraciones hondas, tratando de controlarse antes de reafirmar su agarre en el objeto.

— ¿Qué quieres?—tartamudea.

—Solo quiero hablar, Louis.

Por un segundo, el paraguas casi se resbala de sus manos, pero eso no evita que su sangre se congele, la adrenalina y el miedo inundando su sistema.

— ¿Cómo mierda sabes mi nombre?—su voz sale aguda, desmodulada, denotando algo del pánico que se esconde bajo su piel.

El extraño baja las manos un poco, extendiéndolas cuidadosamente hacia Louis, como intentando calmarlo.

—Sería más fácil hablar contigo si dejaras de apuntarme con un paraguas—razona despacio.

— ¡No!

— ¡Ni siquiera lo estás sosteniendo bien!—exclama, dirigiéndole una mirada al arma improvisada.

— ¡Puede que no sepa cómo sostenerlo pero te aseguro que sé cómo usarlo para hacerte daño!—le grita de vuelta, sacudiendo el paraguas en su dirección con énfasis.

— ¡Okay, okay! ¡Tú ganas, tranquilo!

El chico vuelve a alzar sus manos en derrota, y aunque es un gesto insignificante, logra tranquilizarlo un poco. Se da un momento para tomar aire, tratando de controlar la situación.

— ¿Qué quieres?—lanza la pregunta de forma rápida, casi escupiéndola por miedo a que su voz lo traicione si se demora.

El chico solo permanece cordial, mirándolo con paciencia.

—Hablar, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti.

Louis frunce el ceño y tomado por sorpresa, baja el paraguas un poco. Su mirada se clava en el rostro del tipo, tratando de descifrarlo.

_— ¿Qué?_

El intruso traga saliva y atenta un paso al frente cuidadosamente.

—Vengo a ayudarte, Louis.

El nombrado reacciona de golpe, dando un paso atrás y apuntándole, con manos temblorosas.

—Estás loco.

El chico ignora el comentario. En cambio, su expresión se torna preocupada a medida que ve el pánico nublar los ojos del castaño.

—Louis—intenta, hablando claro pero tratando de no sonar intimidante—, escúchame.

El ojiazul niega, frenético, retrocediendo lentamente. Las ideas cruzan a mil por su cabeza, cada una repitiendo el mismo mensaje crucial. _Sal de ahí, sal de ahí, sal de ahí_.  Apenas ve las paredes de la entrada en su vista periférica, su cuerpo da la señal de alarma.

_Ahora, Louis, ahora._

— ¡Llamaré a la policía!

_Sal de ahí, YA._

Es lo último que grita en un inútil intento de causar la más mínima sensación de susto en el desconocido antes de girar en redondo. Se impulsa hacia la puerta, echando a correr; si es lo suficientemente rápido, llegará a cruzarla, y con mucha suerte, alcanzará a huir hasta la entrada de su vecina sin que el desconocido se le abalance sobre la espalda para hacerle lo que sea que realmente pretende.

Desgraciadamente, solo llega a dar dos pasos antes de tener al chico frente a él, derecho y alto, plantado a un metro de distancia.

Louis se echa atrás sobresaltado, casi trastabillando mientras lo mira con terror. Gira rápidamente hacia la sala, solo para comprobar que, efectivamente, el extraño se teletransportó frente a él desde allí.

— ¡T-tú--! ¡Estabas--!

Su respiración se agita al tiempo que su ritmo cardiaco acelera otra vez. Está muy seguro de que está al borde de un desmayo por llegar al límite emocional. El chico ya no lo mira con preocupación, sino que la desesperación comienza a teñir su rostro.

— ¡Louis! —Grita, tratando de llamar su atención, manteniendo distancia—. ¡Respira! ¡Por favor, Louis! ¡Tranquilo!

El ojiazul lo mira con miedo, repentinamente alerta otra vez mientras retrocede hasta volver a entrar en la sala.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—exclama, alzando el paraguas con seguridad amenazante otra vez.

El chico más alto parece maldecir en voz baja, cerrando los ojos un segundo. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, sus ojos están fijos en los de Louis, y sólo entonces éste último le presta atención a la singular tonalidad de verde de los mismos.

—Sé—comienza entonces, cuidadoso con sus palabras—, que estás confundido pero... Si te lo digo no me creerías.

Louis traga saliva, cada célula de su cuerpo alerta a cada pequeño movimiento, lista para moverse.

—Trata.

El chico frunce los labios antes de asentir y tomar aire.

—Soy un ángel.

El más bajo lo mira un segundo, sin decir nada, fijo en el lugar. Entonces asiente, aún más aterrado que antes.

—Tienes razón, no te creo.

Hace el amague de correr hacia la cocina, con la ventana hacia el jardín siendo lo único en su mente, pero se gira rápidamente cuando siente al extraño acercársele de nuevo y alza el paraguas como si se tratase de una espada una vez más.

— ¡Espera!—exclama el chico, deteniéndose; efectivamente está unos pasos más cerca de él—. ¡No corras! Te lo demostraré, solo... no te asustes.

Louis se permite mirarlo confundido mientras el extraño parece contrariado, como si no hubiera considerado tener que llegar a esa situación. Sea lo que sea lo que pretende hacer, el castaño lo mira atento, pero se prepara para correr hacia su salida apenas baje la guardia.

El chico de ojos verdes lo observa a los ojos una última vez, y Louis juraría que está tratando de hablarle con la mirada.

—Y yo te atrapo, ¿sí?

— ¿Qué--?

Louis no llega a terminar la frase. En cambio, deja que el paraguas caiga al suelo, repiqueteando en la cerámica, cuando ve al chico ser cubierto por un manto brillante. Es como una estrella en medio de su sala de estar, emitiendo luz propia sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, de una manera que le hace sentir fuera de lugar.

Quiere decir algo, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta. Ve algo empezar a moverse detrás del chico, algo blanco, suave, con vida y enorme, pero Louis no llega a distinguir qué es antes de sentir que el aire cambia, la habitación se mueve y la gravedad lo arrastra hacia atrás.

_—Te tengo, tranquilo. Te tengo._

De repente el chico está a su lado, recostándolo lentamente con gesto preocupado. Sigue brillando tan fuerte como el sol, y lo último que Louis oye es su voz calmándolo antes de que todo se desvanezca en un sueño.

***

_—Lou, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste por qué la gente mira al cielo?_

_Volteó a verla, sin levantarse de donde estaba recostado en la hierba. Ella estaba sentada a su lado, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y la vista clavada en las nubes._

_—Supongo que es porque extrañan a alguien, ¿no?—concluyó su respuesta._

_La vio fruncir el rostro, sin estar muy convencida._

_— ¿Pero no te parece...? No sé, ¿tonto? Es decir, entiendo la melancolía y el sentimentalismo de eso, pero, ¿por qué el cielo?_

_Louis parpadeó desorientado._

_— ¿A qué te refieres?_

_—Si la historia dijera que cuando mueres y fuiste bueno vas al océano, la gente miraría el mar. ¿Por qué crees que eligieron el cielo?_

_Sus ojos voltearon hacia él con genuina curiosidad. Él lo meditó un momento, antes de volver su vista al firmamento sobre ellos._

_—No lo sé—admitió._

_Sintió cómo se recostaba a su lado, fijando la mirada en el mismo lugar que él._

_—Si alguna vez lo descubres, me lo dirás, ¿no?_

_—Claro—respondió sin dudar, entonces, volteó hacia ella y le sonrió—. Te lo prometo._

***

Louis despierta en su sofá. Su cabeza da vueltas mientras trata de orientarse, y sus músculos se quejan cuando intenta sentarse.

—Con cuidado. Te desmayaste por un desborde de emociones, no trates de integrarte tan rápido.

El castaño se sobresalta al oír su voz, y los últimos eventos regresan a su memoria. Él está ahí, a su lado, sentado en una silla de su cocina como si hubiera estado esperando que reaccionara. Louis ignora las punzadas en su cabeza, o al menos lo intenta cuando se tira al extremo opuesto del sofá, alejándose lo más posible como un animal acorralado.

—T-tu... ¡Brillabas! –señala con pánico.

—Sí—ni siquiera parece afectado por la acusación. En cambio, frunce el ceño levemente—. No hagas eso. No te muevas muy rápido aún, te hará daño.

Louis le dispara una mirada, sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa?

— ¿No crees que si quisiera dañarte ya lo habría hecho?—razona el otro.

El castaño continúa observándolo, inseguro de sus palabras.

—Aún así llamaré a la policía.

—Adelante—Se alza de hombros, despreocupado—. No va a cambiar el hecho de que no te haré nada.

Un silencio se extiende entre ellos, y por un minuto el único sonido audible son las respiraciones profundas de Louis. No se mueve de su lugar en el sofá, porque sabe que está en desventaja, pero tampoco baja la guardia ante la presencia del desconocido.

— ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? –le pregunta entonces el chico, tan natural y suave, como si él fuera el dueño de la casa.

—No.

El más alto asiente para sí en su lugar. No se levantó en ningún momento, atento a Louis de una forma que no se esperaría de alguien que ha irrumpido en tu casa.

— ¿Quieres... preguntar algo? –Intenta nuevamente, en un tono de voz más cuidadoso—. Usualmente eso calma a la gente, saber qué está pasando. ¿Te haría sentir más tranquilo?

Louis vuelve a mirarlo; él ya lo hacía desde antes. Hay algo en su postura, en la forma en la que se sienta y lo observa, que le da curiosidad. El miedo aún está presente y el desconcierto sigue confundiéndolo mientras trata de procesar lo sucedido, pero en el fondo, la necesidad de saber _qué_ pasa exactamente, de darle un sentido a todo lo carcome por dentro.

Despacio, se acomoda en su lugar, sentándose de forma en que todo su cuerpo queda frente a él. Se permite un segundo para prepararse, enderezándose e intentando parecer más seguro y compuesto de lo que en realidad está. Cuando se siente lo bastante listo, formula la primera pregunta que se le cruza por la mente.

— ¿Quién eres?  –dispara, demasiado rápido. El tono de su voz lo traiciona de a momentos—. Me refiero, ¿cómo te llamas?

El extraño le sonríe, tranquilizante.

—Harry.

_Harry._

Sabe que no está en el _Top 5 de Preguntas Que Hacerle A Alguien Que Se Metió En Tu Casa_ , pero de alguna forma se siente más relajado al tener un nombre para el rostro, como si eso le diera una especie de control sobre la situación.

—Eres el chico del ascensor y del restaurante –prosigue.

Harry asiente.

—Y de la parada de autobús y el del autobús, y también te abrí la puerta en el edificio.

Louis frunce el ceño. Hace una revisión de su día, tratando de recordar, probando y comprobando que esas voces sin rostro, esas figuras sin identidad con las que se había cruzado eran en realidad la misma persona. La voz del hombre de la parada, el cabello del chico en el asiento libre, y la razón por la cual el muchacho del ascensor le había parecido tan familiar. Lo había visto hace horas, pero no se había percatado de ello.

—Me seguiste a todos lados –susurra en realización. Harry hace una mueca.

—Yo no diría a _todos_ lados.

—Me acosaste –insiste, más seguro y escandalizado.

—No, solo te seguí durante el día –le corrige, aminorando el peso de la palabra.

—Entraste a mi casa.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas  –se rinde, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla—. Pero solo lo hice porque quería que nos conociéramos de forma natural y tú me seguías esquivando  –se excusa.

Louis lo mira estupefacto, sintiéndose insultado por la acusación. Como si por su culpa tuviera que haber llegado a este punto.

— ¿No pudiste esperar a tratar algo otro día? –le reprocha.

— ¿Estaba impaciente? –Harry sonríe tímidamente, como si fuera un niño disculpándose por una travesura. Louis _no lo entiende._

— ¿Por qué? –pregunta después de unos segundos, con los ojos fijos en él, intentando descifrarlo.

— ¿Te seguí?

—No —le corrige—, ¿por qué yo?

—Oh —baja la mirada un segundo antes de devolvérsela—. Tengo que ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme con qué?

—Contigo.

La respuesta parece tan simple y completa a los ojos de Harry que le toma un segundo darse cuenta de que Louis necesita que sea más específico.

—Yo, uhm… Sé cosas...  –comienza, tomando su tiempo para elegir las palabras correctas—. Me enviaron contigo por algo y me contaron sobre ti. Estoy aquí porque necesitas un pequeño empujón, y alguien creyó que yo sería el indicado.

La mirada del ojiazul se desvía de Harry por un segundo, tan velozmente que bien podría haberlo imaginado.

—No sé de qué hablas –le responde, pero hay algo, en el fondo de su voz, que suena más hueco, ensayado.

Harry aprieta sus labios, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Louis—comienza suavemente—, tú y yo sabemos de qué estoy hablando. Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero ella–

De repente, la mandíbula de Louis se tensa.

—Detente.

Harry se calla al instante, tomado por sorpresa. Louis lo está mirando fijamente, pero de una manera que no se parece en nada al chico inseguro de hace unos minutos.

—L-lo siento, no debí–

—Fuera de mi casa –lo interrumpe con voz certera y cortante.

—Louis...

Y entonces explota.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No te acerques! ¡Sal de aquí y no regreses, o te prometo que la policía vendrá por algo muy diferente!

Harry se echa hacia atrás, como si los gritos lo hubieran empujado contra el respaldo. Muerde su labio con arrepentimiento mientras observa a Louis, quien mantiene la mirada fija en algún punto del piso, con los puños cerrados a sus costados, evidentemente afectado.

Lentamente se pone de pie, y sin decir nada camina hacia la puerta. Se detiene un momento, con el picaporte en la mano, y voltea hacia el castaño. Lo mira con remordimiento antes de bajar la cabeza, asentirse a sí mismo y abandonar la casa.

Louis no se deja caer hasta que oye el click de la puerta, y entonces suelta un gemido dolorido, contenido en su garganta. Alza sus rodillas hasta su pecho, acurrucándose en la esquina del sofá, tembloroso y patético mientras siente las lágrimas picar en sus ojos.

Siente el cansancio perforar sus huesos, con el desgaste emocional del día cayendo sobre sus hombros. Se olvida del té, de la película y de cualquier cosa que Harry le haya dicho. No quiere pensar en eso. Quiere llorar. Quiere acurrucarse en su cama.

Quiere dormir, dormir, dormir, y con suerte, no despertar para ver brillar el sol el día siguiente. 


	2. CAPÍTULO II

_There’s a storm behind her eyes hiding failures and distrust. I’m here, trying to do what no one else has done… weather the winds and rains._

_— h. murcia_

*******

Cuando Louis despierta, ya está llegando tarde al trabajo, y ni siquiera salió de la cama.

En realidad, está sobre algo que solía ser una cama. Las sábanas están revueltas a su alrededor, algunas torcidas como si hubiera tirado de ellas en un arranque de desesperación, dejando ver el colchón debajo. Solo una de las almohadas sobrevivió al torbellino, permaneciendo bajo su cabeza, mientras que la otra acabó siendo pateada a mitad de la noche, junto con el edredón.

Louis no pierde ni un segundo; salta de la cama y corre de un lado a otro, tratando de maniobrar en el tiempo que tiene para estar listo.

Se viste arrebatadamente por la casa, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo con el pantalón puesto en una sola pierna y la cara aún mojada de cuando intentó lavarla rápidamente.

Diez minutos más tarde está saliendo, demasiado apurado como para revisar si lleva todo en su maletín, intacto desde el día anterior. Llega a la parada de autobús al mismo tiempo que el vehículo, y no puede evitar el escalofrío que lo recorre cuando pisa el escalón. Se siente observado mientras camina hasta un lugar libre, y casi tiene miedo de girarse cuando lo alcanza, con su respiración atascándose a mitad de inhalación. Su corazón se salta un latido al voltear, pero el alivio lo recorre cuando no se encuentra con su rostro.

Había decidido que lo había soñado, que la ansiedad y las pesadillas habían sido mucho para él el día anterior y había caído dormido apenas llegó a la casa. Aun así, sentía que nunca iba a olvidar la sensación de esos orbes verdes sosteniéndole la mirada.

Voltea hacia la ventana y apoya su frente contra el cristal, esperando a que el autobús arranque y la agitada ciudad de Londres comience a tomar vida frente a sus ojos.

***

**Nialler:**

          hey, tommo, estas en tu oficina?

**Louis:**

         no

         estoy volviendo ahora, por que?

**Nialler:**

         creo que olvide mi chaqueta alli ayer, puedes revisar?

**Louis:**

        la llevabas puesta en el restaurante

**Nialler:**

        no, me la saque en tu oficina y creo que la olvide ahi

**Louis:**

        estas seguro?

**Nialler:**

        si, me acuerdo perfectamente

        yo siempre recuerdo todo

        recuerdo cuando liam vomito en la mochila de stacey en 5to grado

        vas a cuestionar mi memoria ahora??

**Louis:**

       no

       no necesitaba recordar eso

       si la encuentro te la llevo a la tienda cuando salga

**Nialler:**

      gracias <3

      ah pero ves que yo si lo recordaba

**Payno:**

      estaba enfermo >:c

***

Louis está absolutamente seguro de que la chaqueta _no_ está en su oficina. Como, un 97% seguro. Se lo apostaría a Niall, por más que insista en que su memoria es sagrada.

Recuerda que entró con la chaqueta, pero también recuerda que la tenía puesta en el restaurante, y que maldijo cuando se manchó con kétchup, asique sí, 97% seguro.

El único motivo por el cual permite la presencia de ese 3% es porque existe la minúscula posibilidad de que se haya imaginado a Niall con la chaqueta, a Niall manchándola y a Niall maldiciendo, pero nunca tuvo una imaginación _tan_ vívida.

_Si te lo digo no me creerías._

Detiene su marcha a mitad de camino, con la mano suspendida en la manija de la puerta de entrada. La voz hace eco en su mente, grave y sumamente realista, logrando descolocarlo un segundo. Finalmente sacude la cabeza, cerrando su mano sobre el picaporte y entrando al edificio.

Realiza su camino hasta el cuarto piso, hace un gesto con la cabeza para saludar a Perrie cuando la cruza en las escaleras, y ya casi ha olvidado el asunto cuando cruza la puerta de su oficina. Entra y coloca su maletín sobre el escritorio, abriéndolo en busca de algo. Saca una carpeta plástica repleta de papeles y la deja sobre la superficie de madera, echándole una rápida mirada. Vuelve su vista al instante, perplejo; la chaqueta de Niall descansa sobre el escritorio, burlona, como si supiera de su apuesta imaginaria y gozara de su derrota.

Parpadea, realmente desorientado. Él estuvo allí durante el resto del día de ayer, y ciertamente la chaqueta no estaba; era imposible que la haya pasado por alto cuando la encuentra encima de su escritorio.

Louis la toma con lentitud, secretamente dudando de su existencia y temiendo haberse vuelto loco, finalmente demente, considerando sumarlo a su currícula de motivos por los cuales podía ganarse el título de Inadaptado Social sin cursar ninguna carrera.

Hay un momento donde realmente cree que enloqueció, porque la mancha de kétchup está ahí, y Louis se le queda viendo como si fuese el único testigo que apuesta a su cordura.

Saca su celular, sin realmente dejar de echarle vistazos a la prenda, con el irracional miedo de verla esfumarse ante sus ojos.

**Louis:**

       sí esta en la oficina, te la llevo en 20

Guarda su teléfono, dejando el abrigo sobre su maletín y tomando la carpeta de plástico olvidada. La abre y busca unos papeles que archiva en otra carpeta. Guarda la primera en su maletín otra vez, pasa la correa sobre su hombro y toma la chaqueta antes de girarse para salir. Se detiene, como siempre, para observar ese punto en la repisa, perdiéndose en su mente por lo que dura su rutinario ritual antes de bajar la cabeza y cerrar la puerta.

***

La tienda de Niall está a cinco manzanas de la firma donde trabaja Louis. Está también en la ruta a pie de camino a casa, por lo que no es la primera vez que realiza ese recorrido, y duda que sea la última.

Normalmente tomaría el autobús, si es lo suficientemente suertudo como para alcanzarlo en la parada, pero hay días en los que prefiere caminar y despejar su mente, dejarse llevar por la rutinaria e incansable vida de ciudad, ser absorto por la mística burbuja de indiferencia que envuelve a cada transeúnte que pasa a su lado.

Lo tranquiliza y lo dispersa, en los días buenos, y si no fuera por su memoria muscular, está seguro de que simplemente pasaría de largo la tienda para perderse entre el laberinto de cemento.

Ha ido a esa tienda mucho antes de que fuera del rubio, cuando aún era propiedad de su tío, y su pequeño grupo de tres amigos se pasaba tardes escuchando CDs, fingiendo tocar los instrumentos y siendo pésima publicidad para el negocio. Niall siempre había sentido afinidad por la música, ofreciéndose a ayudar a su tío solo por el placer de quedarse allí todo el día, hablando sobre bandas y aconsejando sobre guitarras; era de esperarse que cuando el hombre muriera, sin hijos ni esposa, fuera el irlandés quien heredara la tienda.

Si la ves por fuera no es la gran cosa, solo el tiempo sabe la buena reputación que se fue construyendo alrededor de aquel negocio mitad tienda de música mitad museo coleccionista, pero cuando entras, cuando hablas con Niall, entiendes por qué tanta gente la recomienda a la hora de consultar algo en aspectos musicales.

Louis abre la puerta para ser recibido con _The Zombies_ sonando a través del local. Usualmente hay cerca de quince clientes deambulando en la tienda, yendo de aquí para allá, hipnotizados por la variedad de ritmos y voces que los rodean, por lo cual le sorprende un poco cuando solo nota dos personas dentro además de él.

Una de ellas es Niall, detrás del mostrador, hablando emocionado y señalando unos discos al cliente frente a él. Louis se interna en la tienda, entrando en su campo de visión antes de que Niall lo llame.

— ¡Hey, Tommo! —le saluda sobre el hombro del cliente, radiante como siempre.

Louis le sonríe suavemente, tratando de pasar desapercibido y alzando la prenda de ropa en su mano.

—Traje tu chaqueta.

Niall sonríe complacido, dándole unos golpecitos al mostrador.

—¿Estaba en tu oficina, no? Te dije que mi memoria nunca falla.

Louis está a medio camino, rodando los ojos, cuando el cliente se voltea a verlo, y entonces se detiene abruptamente.

Harry está ahí parado, sonriéndole como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si se conocieran de la universidad y estuviera saludándolo al cruzárselo en la calle. Como si fuera algo _casual._

Harry existe. Está frente a él, tan real como se sintió el día anterior, con sus ojos clavados en los suyos, igual de electrizantes. En ese instante, Louis se da cuenta de cuanto había estado deseando haberlo soñado.

—Hola, Louis.

Es cuando oye su voz que el resto de su encuentro vuelve a su mente.

Cierra la boca, apenas notando que la había dejado abierta, y corre la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Mhm—corresponde cortante.

Niall pasa su mirada de uno a otro, alzando las cejas y señalándolos con el dedo.

—¿Se conocen?

Harry se adelanta antes de que Louis pueda decir una palabra, sonriendo radiante.

—Sí, soy su nuevo vecino—el ojiazul hace un ruidito de indignación ante la mentira, moviéndose incómodo en el lugar—. Tuvimos una agradable charla ayer.

—Breve—corrige Louis, sin realmente mirarlo—. Una breve charla. Niall, tu chaqueta.

Su voz suena algo estrangulada y urgente mientras le extiende la prenda sobre el mostrador. Él la toma y lo mira atentamente, pero los ojos azules del mayor se mueven incesantes de un punto al otro, evitando cualquier contacto visual.

Niall lo sacude de su cabeza, tratando de recomponer el ambiente y volviendo a sonreír.

—Bueno, adivina, ¡Harry es fan de _The Eagles_ también!—mira al más alto, quien le devuelve la sonrisa—. Pero no como esos fans falsos que solo lo dicen para sonar cool, de verdad los escucha.

Louis alza las cejas rápidamente, fingiendo sorpresa de forma ácida.

—Fascinante—masculla entre dientes, ajeno a la emoción de su amigo.

Tamborilea sus dedos contra la tela del maletín con urgencia, sus pies cambiando de posición cada cuatro segundos, picando por el primer pie que Niall le dé para irse de allí. A la vez, quiere quedarse, porque le tiene más miedo a la versión que Harry le cuente mientras él no está ahí para contradecirlo.

De repente, el rubio se gira hacia Harry como si la mejor idea del mundo acabara de cruzársele por la cabeza.

—Aguarda, tengo un poster original atrás, te encantará.

Louis voltea en su dirección, alarmado, pero el irlandés desaparece por la puerta del depósito antes de poder notar su pánico.

Hay un instante de silencio donde Louis decide que si cierra los ojos lo suficientemente fuerte y finge que no está ahí en absoluto, quizás desaparezca. No está seguro a quien de los dos se refiere, pero no es particularmente selectivo.

—Y... ¿cómo estás?

Su voz es suave otra vez, exactamente el mismo tono cuidadoso y culpable que usó cuando trató de calmarlo en la sala de su casa. Es nauseabundo.

Louis no contesta; en cambio, continua en su lugar, inquieto y rogando que Niall se apure, porque no hay manera de que resista a solas con el sujeto. No tiene miedo de que le haga algo; parece inofensivo físicamente, pero no confía en las mentiras que le dirá al rubio, y teme la información que él le vaya a dar de vuelta.

Harry espera un momento por una respuesta, balanceándose en sus pies y mirándolo antes de observar el piso, tratando otro acercamiento.

—Niall es genial, llevamos hablando más de quince minutos sobre guitarras y no me aburrí en ningún momento. Me cae bien.

Louis trata de no encogerse ante el comentario, sintiéndose aún más incómodo. Pasa otro minuto antes de que Harry vuelva a abrir la boca.

—¿Vas a ignorarme todo el rato o...?

—No me hables—le responde esta vez, en un ladrido bajo.

—Lou--

—Cállate—lo interrumpe, sin siquiera echar una mirada en su dirección—. No me hables. No te conozco.

A su lado, Harry frunce el ceño.

—Te dije mi nombre.

—Por todo lo que sé, puedes ser un acosador profesional.

—No lo soy—insiste—. Ya te lo dije, ¿quieres que  te lo pruebe otra vez?

A Louis le recorre un escalofrío el recordar la escena. Una parte de él sabe, _cree_ que está diciendo la verdad, pero la otra es demasiado racional, demasiado realista como para creer que en verdad es lo que dice ser, o que viene a ayudarlo.

Finalmente, voltea hacia Harry, pero nunca lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—No, quiero que te alejes—le determina.

—¡Pero–!

—No. Sólo aléjate.

Harry se queda en su lugar, observando a Louis incluso cuando este ya volvió su vista al frente. No dice nada más, y es entonces cuando la voz de Niall comienza a hacer eco a la distancia hasta que vuelve a aparecer tras el mostrador, hablándole a Harry.

—De acuerdo, creo que lo tengo en casa, pero si te pasas por aquí la próxima semana te lo mostraré.

Harry no deja de mirar a Louis mientras el rubio sigue hablando, y lo sigue haciendo incluso cuando termina. Finalmente, se gira hacia él, disculpándose con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Niall. Se me está haciendo tarde, de hecho—se excusa, dando un par de pasos atrás—. Fue un placer conocerte.

—¡Igualmente, Harry!—exclama, alzando la mano como saludo.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvanece un poco cuando le dirige una mirada a Louis, quien ahora le da la espalda.

—Adiós, Louis.

Éste sólo inclina la cabeza, sin voltearse ni un centímetro.

El local permanece en silencio, con solo _The Smiths_ sonando de fondo hasta que la campana de la puerta tintinea y Niall vuelve a hablar.

—Es agradable, ¿no crees?

Louis simplemente ignora el comentario, sonriendo forzadamente y esperando que el tema caiga en el olvido.

Por desgracia, es Niall, y Niall es malditamente metido.

—Asique...—comienza, apoyando sus antebrazos en el mostrador—¿tuvieron una charla?

—Breve.

—Pero hablaron—insiste.

Louis sabe a dónde va esto, y realmente no quiere tener esta conversación ahora. Entonces recuerda que Niall no sólo es metido, sino que se la da de casamentero.

—Parece un buen chico—comenta después de un momento.

Louis cierra los ojos.

—Niall.

—¡No, no!—se apresura a exclamar, negando con la cabeza—.  Me refiero, es... genial. Que hablaras con él.

_“Es genial que estés hablando por ti mismo con gente nueva otra vez.”_

Después de más de una década de amistad, Louis es bastante bueno leyendo entre líneas. No significa que sea bueno para responderlas.

Asique no lo hace.

—Parece amigable—le dice Niall entonces, con la comisura de sus labios alzadas en una suave sonrisa.

No piensa ceder tan fácil.

—Sí. Tú también le agradas—decide, desviando el tema.

El rubio capta la indirecta y hace lo mismo que ha hecho en esta situación durante todos sus años de conocer a Louis; lo deja ser.

Rueda los ojos y lo mira inexpresivo.

—Yo le agrado a todo el mundo, Louis—le contesta con falsa vanidad—. Es imposible no amarme.

Louis exhala una risa, dirigiéndole una mirada a Niall mientras este solo alza las cejas y trata de imitar la expresión de diva consentida de alguna de las Kardashians.

_Este,_ piensa, _es uno de los días buenos._

***

La semana transcurre normal para Louis.

Tan normal como puede ser tu semana cuando te sientes malditamente observado en cada momento del día.

Todo comienza el viernes; el día siguiente al incidente de la chaqueta. Tuvo una buena noche y había logrado despertar a tiempo, pero no es hasta que sube al autobús que el sentimiento vuelve a invadirlo. Hay un momento de pánico y confusión, donde realmente espera darse vuelta y ver a Harry ahí, entonces entra en conflicto en si debería golpearlo o tirarse a llorar al suelo en un ataque de frustración. De repente cambia de opinión y ruega que no esté allí cuando se dé la vuelta.

Una vez que se sienta y confirma que no hay ningún rizado alto e insistente detrás suyo, deja que su corazón se calme y decide echarle la culpa a la sugestión; probablemente siga sintiéndose así por unos días cuando tome el autobús, hasta que se olvide de la inusual sensación que la presencia de Harry imprimió en sus sentidos.

La cosa con Louis es que es muy bueno para convencerse a sí mismo. Le encanta engañarse. Ama tirarse abajo, traicionado por su propia habilidad, pero a veces, cuando es lo suficientemente fuerte, lo usa para calmarse. Por supuesto, por algún motivo en particular la vida nunca le sonríe por mucho tiempo, por lo que no se sorprende demasiado cuando sus esfuerzos por autotranquilizarse son echados por la borda.

Es cuando baja del autobús que comprende que esta va a ser otra de esas veces, porque lo primero que siente al pisar la acera es la mirada penetrante de Harry perforándole la nuca. Cuando voltea por instinto no lo encuentra por ningún lado en el mar de rostros anónimos, pero la sensación no lo abandona hasta que entra a la firma, y lo acompaña de nuevo más tarde todo el camino de regreso a casa.

El sábado no es mucho mejor. Tiene que salir para fotocopiar unos papeles, y vuelve a sentir su mirada durante el recorrido hasta la imprenta y de vuelta.

El domingo Louis no sale en absoluto, dedicando el día a completar un libro de acertijos y tomar té mientras revisa unos planos que debe actualizar al día siguiente.

El lunes es malo, porque no solo tiene una reunión para la cual no se siente preparado, sino que fue otra de las noches malas. Su autoestima está por el suelo y su ansiedad acaricia las nubes durante altibajos a lo largo del día. Hay un punto donde tiene que encerrarse en el baño, tomando bocanadas de aire y rasguñando las paredes del cubículo, como si algo lo estuviera hundiendo cual ancla dentro de su cuerpo, y el vacío ansiara tragárselo por completo.

En ningún momento, ni durante las reuniones e incluso dentro del baño, deja de sentir su presencia a unos metros de distancia.

El martes no mejora, pero al menos no tiene reuniones, quitándole un peso que marca una diferencia en su estado de ánimo. Aun así, la sensación de que _él_ está allí, acompañándolo donde sea, lo sigue de un lado al otro, como un fantasma. Es extenuante y en un punto asfixiante, tanto que Louis está considerando fingir enfermarse y quedarse en casa, que parece ser el único lugar donde sus ojos no lo siguen.

Tiene su oportunidad de detenerlo el miércoles. Está haciendo las compras en el supermercado cuando lo percibe, pero esta vez es diferente. Se siente más real, más cercano, casi palpable. Arriesga voltearse, desviando su vista de los frascos de mermelada frente a él, y tan solo llega a ver un atisbo de una melena café ocultarse tras la góndola, pero sabe que esta vez él está ahí.

Son raras las ocasiones en que Louis es impulsivo y sin vergüenzas cuando la acción involucra a otra persona, pero ha tenido una semana de mierda, y realmente está harto de que lo acosen. Camina por el pasillo con seguridad, dobla al final del mismo y se planta frente a la figura del chico dándole la espalda y fingiendo leer unas etiquetas. Toca su hombro, con una expresión decidida y cabreada en su rostro.

Harry se tensa, pero voltea fingiendo serenidad antes de sonreírle.

—Hola.

Es en ese momento cuando el coraje decide abandonar a Louis y por un momento está inseguro sobre qué se supone que debe hacer. Traga saliva, esperando que evite un nudo en su garganta y alza un poco la cabeza, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Deja de seguirme –le exige.

Harry niega suavemente, su sonrisa cayendo de sus labios.

—No puedo. Vigilamos. Ayudamos, protegemos—se alza de hombros, observando a su alrededor antes de volver a centrar su mirada en él—. Es lo que hacemos los ángeles.

—No me interesa lo que hagan. Déjame en paz—sus palabras salen filosas, pero aún puede oírse el apremio en la forma en la que se traba un poco al decirlas—. Te sentí toda la maldita semana, siguiéndome como una sombra. Detente y no me sigas.

El rizado frunce los labios con poca paciencia.

—Louis–

—No—le interrumpe.

— ¡Déjame--! —Harry cierra los ojos, exasperado. Suspira antes de bajar la voz, fijando sus ojos en Louis—...explicarme, ¿sí?

El ojiazul baja la vista antes de levantarla otra vez. Su corazón dio un salto con el grito de Harry, y ahora está tenso en el lugar, sin la más mínima intensión de moverse.

Harry toma su silencio como un sí, inspirando hondo antes de comenzar.

—Sé que no te sientes cómodo con esto y sé que estás en tu derecho para exigir que desaparezca de tu vida—le aclara, gestualizando con las manos—. Pero me enviaron aquí por un motivo, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es mantener un ojo en ti y asegurarme de que estés bien.

—¿Y si no quiero?—masculla, sin realmente mirarlo.

Harry no se perturba. En cambio, exhala, como si él fuera quien está cansado.

—No fue lo más sensato decírtelo así la primera vez, y probablemente vuelvas a gritarme cuando te diga esto, pero solo… déjame terminar—le pide. Louis no le responde, pero está intrigado por el tono de sus palabras, por lo que espera a oír lo que sigue. Harry frunce los labios y continua—. Antes de venir aquí, me hablaron de ti y de tu relación con ella. No me contaron nada que fuera privado, momentos importantes y eso –le aclara-. No lo sé todo, pero sé lo que ella significaba para ti y sé cómo su ausencia te está afectando.

Hace una pausa para observarlo con cuidado; Louis todavía no lo mira, con la cabeza hacia un lado, pero atento a cada palabra. Aun así, Harry se inclina un poco hacia el costado, intentando llamar su atención.

—No quiero que me cuentes, y tampoco quiero que me des explicaciones—continua, tratando de llegar hasta él, escondiendo una plegaria en su voz—. No te pido que te fuerces a integrarme a tu vida, pero por favor, Louis, solo déjame estar aquí para ayudarte si lo necesitas.

Louis voltea hacia él repentinamente, con la mandíbula tensa otra vez, y se fuerza a erguirse con firmeza, a pesar de que siente que respira algo demasiado espeso para ser aire.

—Yo no quiero tu ayuda.

No lo mira a los ojos, pero es algo cercano. Se quedan así por apenas unos segundos, retándolo en un gesto determinado antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer entre las góndolas.

Harry lo observa irse, y sacude la cabeza levemente, negando para sí mismo.

—No significa que vaya a dejar de intentarlo.

***

Pasan cuatro días y en ninguno de ellos Louis siente que lo observan. Se podría decir que está realmente aliviado y que camina con un poco más de tranquilidad, incluso en los días malos, porque no se siente vigilado con cada paso que da.

Hay algo extraño en ello, porque siempre se ha sentido observado y juzgado; es una sensación constante, como estar en un reality show y tener a miles de televidentes observando cómo vives, cómo respiras, cómo caminas y comes y te mueves, esperando a que metas la pata para reírse y hablar de ti. Entonces tiene que mantener el perfil bajo, tiene que cuidar sus movimientos y tiene que asegurarse de que haya una red abajo antes de siquiera considerar la cuerda floja.

Así vivía la ansiedad. Pero para él, la última semana había sido distinta; era mucho peor que miles de extraños juzgándote, era estar en la mira de _alguien que sabe cosas de ti, pero que tú no conoces en absoluto_.

Louis detesta cuando eso sucede, lo odia con todo su alma. Repudia la mirada de esas personas, de los maestros, los jefes que leen tu currícula, los doctores que leen tu historial médico. Odia sus miradas porque no son curiosas, son analíticas. Como una computadora abasteciendo su base de datos, y Louis no sólo no tiene idea de qué saben, ni cuánto saben, sino que no sabe nada sobre ellos, y esa es la desventaja que lo descoloca.

Tiene que anticiparse a lo que esa persona pensará de él, y por encima, tiene que anticiparse a lo que pensará sabiendo cosas de su pasado, relacionándolo con ello, archivando esa nueva información. Conociéndolo cuando él apenas sabe su nombre.

 La imaginación de un ansioso es un arma, y Louis amaba dispararse a sí mismo.

***

Es lunes, y los lunes son los peores días para volver en algún medio de transporte moderno y esperar no quedar atascado en algún embotellamiento.

Usualmente volvería caminando, pero he aquí el problema; está lloviendo. Lo peor es que ni siquiera comenzó a llover cuando salió de la firma, sino que el cielo esperó a que estuviera a una buena distancia para dejar caer una lluvia torrencial sobre su persona.

Realmente no le importaría demasiado, pero como la vida realmente lo detesta, había decidido llevarse a casa los permisos para un nuevo proyecto, los cuales están en una bolsa de papel porque es la nueva política de la ciudad y _'hay que cuidar el ambiente'._

Por lo cual, ahora se encuentra corriendo por la calle, abrazando la bolsa contra su pecho y tratando de cazar algún taxi con la mirada.

Ve uno parado en el semáforo de la esquina y se apresura a alcanzarlo, rogando que esté vacío. Está a tan solo unos metros cuando la luz se pone verde y el auto avanza, doblando y haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos mientras salpica los pies de Louis al pasar a su lado.

Maldice entre dientes, molesto y empapado, cuando la lluvia deja de caer sobre él.

Alza la vista, los mechones de su pelo pegados a su frente mientras se encuentra con un paraguas sobre su cabeza. Sigue el camino del mango, luego el brazo hasta que choca con un Harry sonriente a su lado.

—¿Necesitas refugio?

Louis no pierde un segundo en cruzar la calle, dejándolo parado en la esquina.

—¡Espera!

Ignora su grito y no voltea a pesar de que siente sus zapatos repiquetear contra los charcos y el asfalto mojado. En un momento lo tiene al lado nuevamente, caminando a la par y siguiéndole el ritmo. No dice nada por unos metros, echándole un vistazo al camino y luego a Louis.

—Oye, entiendo si quieres mojarte ¿pero no crees que un paraguas te sería de ayuda para mantener eso seco? —dice, señalando la bolsa de papel que sostiene con tanto afán.

Se detiene y el rizado lo imita. Mira la bolsa en sus brazos, húmeda y deshecha en los bordes de arriba antes de fruncir los labios con resignación.

—De acuerdo—acepta.

Harry da un paso hacia él de forma que ambos queden bajo la protección del paraguas. Es uno bastante grande, para ser honestos, pero aun así parece que estuvieran demasiado juntos, a pesar de que sus brazos apenas se rozan.

Hacen mitad de manzana en silencio hasta que Harry vuelve a abrir la boca.

—Y... ¿qué tal tu día?

No recibe respuesta, como es usual, pero Louis acepta que debe reconocer su optimismo y perseverancia para seguir intentando entablar conversación después de que dejara en claro que no quiere relacionarse con él en absoluto. Louis también reconoce que tiene un gran porcentaje de idiota.

Pasan buena parte del recorrido en silencio, sin embargo, Harry parece en paz con ello. No vuelve a insistir en iniciar una conversación, y cuando habla solo es para soltar comentarios que realmente no necesitan respuesta. Louis no lo mira, con la vista fija al frente o en los autos que pasan, pero está atento a sus palabras mientras caminan a la par.

—Al menos no es una tormenta eléctrica, ¿no crees? Estas son mucho más placenteras—comenta el más alto, con una mano extendida para que la lluvia la moje—. Había olvidado como se sentían—murmura, frotando su pulgar en su dedos húmedos.

A su lado, Louis frunce el ceño.

— ¿Habías olvidado?—la pregunta sale de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerla.

Confundido, siente a Harry tensarse a su lado, lo que es, bueno, nuevo. Pero entonces un animal pasa corriendo frente a ellos y ambos se detienen abruptamente.

El animal resulta ser un gato café. Empapado, se mueve hasta unas bolsas de basura abandonadas en la intemperie contra la pared de un negocio. Trata de acurrucarse allí aunque la lluvia sigue cayendo sobre él y estornuda cuando trata de limpiarse un poco.

Ninguno de los dos se ha movido, pero Harry reacciona al instante. Le tiende el mango del paraguas a Louis antes de dar un paso hacia el felino, agachándose un poco.

—Hey—lo llama con voz dulce, haciendo ruidos de besos para llamar su atención—. Ven aquí pequeño. No tengas miedo.

El gato lo mira, moviendo las orejas. Harry vuelve a hacer el ruido, acercándose, y el animal le maúlla de vuelta, olisqueando su pata trasera y haciendo ruiditos de queja.

—Oh—Harry alza las cejas, acercándose en cuclillas hasta llegar a su lado—. ¿Estás bien, linda? Tranquila, te tengo.

Louis observa como la levanta en brazos cuidadosamente, acomodándola contra su pecho y arropándola con la solapa de su abrigo para darle algo de calor. Gotas caen de su cabello cuando vuelve a su lado, sonriente, antes de que retomen la marcha.

No dicen nada, tres seres empapados caminando bajo un paraguas por las ajetreadas calles de Londres. Harry se dedica a arrullar a la creatura, acariciándola hasta que comienza a ronronear en sus brazos.

Louis los observa, meditando algo mientras espera a que un semáforo se ponga en rojo.

—¿Que harás?—se anima a preguntar después de un momento. Harry lo mira confundido y él hace un gesto hacia el animal acurrucado su pecho—. Con la gata, me refiero.

El rizado se ve sorprendido, pero no tarda en contestar.

—Supongo que la llevaré a algún refugio de animales. No hay manera de que la dejara allí—explica volviendo su atención al felino.

El ojiazul lo imita. Se figura que debería decir algo más, por cortesía; el chico había respetado su pedido y había dejado de seguirlo, pero aun cuando lo había enviado al demonio se presentó para ofrecerle un paraguas en medio de la lluvia. Louis tiene esta mala suerte donde su moral también lo presionaba de vez en cuando.

—Le agradas—murmura después, volviendo su vista al frente.

Harry, en cambio, voltea hacia él. No esperaba que comenzara la conversación y mucho menos contaba con que intentara seguirla. Parece un poco fuera de lugar hasta que se reincorpora, sonriendo para sí mismo.

—Siempre me considere una persona de gatos—contesta, acariciando detrás de la oreja gatuna—. ¿Tú?

Louis se alza de hombros, algo cohibido; odia cuando la conversación se centra en él. Tiene miedo de decir algo que lo haga sonar como estúpido.

—Nunca tuve mascotas.

El más alto alza las cejas.

—¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera un pez?

El sentimiento de incomodidad vuelve a rasguñarlo por dentro.

_Privado, privado. Evade_.

—Casa chica, muchos hermanos—resume en pocas palabras, sellando el tema y apresurando la marcha.

Puede escuchar el suave ' _Ah_.' que suelta Harry, alcanzándolo en unos pasos, y Louis lo odia por tener piernas tan largas. Él entiende que de alguna forma metió la pata, porque trata de ser sutil cuando vuelve a hablar.

—¿Te hubiera gustado tener una?

Louis se toma su tiempo para mirar al frente sin realmente ver el camino antes de decidirse a contestarle.

—Eso creo.

Ninguno vuelve a decir palabra durante el resto del camino. La lluvia no para, pero sí es más ligera a medida que se alejan del centro. La gatita maúlla en un punto, y ambos se detienen mientras Harry la reacomoda en sus brazos.

De alguna forma, Louis se acostumbra a sentirlo a su lado. Le gustaría culpar a toda esa semana de vigilancia como el motivo por el cual su presencia se siente familiar, pero eso no significa que sea una sensación que no lo incomode, y mucho menos que sea deseable.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Louis, Harry amaga con caminar hasta la puerta, pero el más bajo se planta frente a él, extendiendo una mano en señal de alto.

—No. Hasta aquí.

Harry, contrario a lo que creyó que haría, asiente en comprensión; su casa es terreno seguro, y está dispuesto a respetar sus límites, por más extensos que sean.

— Okay—acepta, sincero.

Louis extiende el mango del paraguas hacia él, esperando a que lo tome antes de girarse y trotar hasta la puerta. Pone la llave y gira el picaporte, pero no resiste el instinto de voltear hacia atrás, por más que quiera evitarlo.

Se encuentra con Harry parado en la acera, paragua en mano y gata en brazos, dedicándole una suave sonrisa mientras espera que entre.

—Hasta luego, Louis.

Louis debería contestar algo, y por un segundo considera que un ' _gracias'_ es lo suficientemente cordial, neutral y necesario, pero la indecisión se apodera de él hasta que pasa demasiado tiempo y el comentario sería incómodo. En cambio, baja la mirada y entra sin más, cerrando la puerta tras de él, con el agradecimiento picando el borde de sus labios.


	3. CAPÍTULO III

_“Tell me", he wanted to say, "everything in the whole world" - for he had the wildest, most absurd, extravagant ideas about poets and poetry - but how to speak to a man who does not see you? who sees ogres, satyrs, perhaps the depth of the sea instead?_

_—  virginia woolf, orlando_

*******

Ella lo llama por primera vez la noche del martes. Louis toma su teléfono, leyendo el nombre en la pantalla como es su costumbre antes de contestar.

Pero no lo hace.

Contiene la respiración cuando cae en la cuenta de lo que eso significa y cierra los ojos, tratando de enviar el pensamiento lejos.

Sabe que fecha es, y sabe por qué lo está llamando. No está listo para acceder a lo que pide, pero tampoco quiere tocar el tema para negarse a hacerlo, por lo que solo se queda allí, sentado en la cama con su móvil en las manos, escuchándolo sonar mientras espera a que corten la llamada.

Suena cinco veces más antes de callarse, pero Louis lo sostiene por otro momento, a la expectativa de la notificación de _"Llamada entrante"_ apareciendo de la nada solo para espantarlo.

Cuando se siente seguro, deja el celular sobre la mesa auxiliar y finge que eso nunca ocurrió.

Su teléfono vuelve a vibrar unas horas más tarde, y Louis se convence de que si piensa lo suficiente en que nunca lo oyó, probablemente acabe siendo cierto.

***

Es viernes cuando Liam pasa a buscarlo para una noche de amigos. Le gustaría protestar o excusarse para no tener que asomar la cabeza por la puerta en absoluto, pero está moralmente obligado a salir cada tanto, a ceder a estas reuniones por más frecuentes que sean por el pretexto de tranquilizar a Niall y Liam, de hacerles saber que está bien en el sentido general de la palabra y que no está muriendo por dentro como sabe que ellos creen.

Asique se pone unos jeans y una camiseta, toma una respiración profunda y abre la puerta para recibir al castaño.

Irán a un pequeño pub que frecuenta Niall, donde no hay mucho ruido ni mucha gente como para sentirse asfixiado, pero tampoco hay tan poca como para sentir que todos escuchan lo que uno dice. Está muy agradecido de que sean sensibles con él a la hora de escoger los lugares de reunión, pero no puede evitar un sentimiento de culpa al pensar que los limita a lugares aburridos. Es uno de los motivos por los cuales se niega tan seguido a salir; quiere evitarles ser una molestia. Sabe que si se los dijera insistirían en que no lo es, pero son demasiado buenos con él como para admitirlo, de todos modos.

El viaje en auto al pub no dura más de quince minutos, pero para Louis parece mucho más corto cuando se pierde en su cabeza. Está sentado en el lugar del acompañante, entonces, como las primeras veces después, comienza a imaginar lo que sintió.

Es algo inconsciente, se activa sin darse cuenta cada vez que termina en ese asiento, como su propia pesadilla pre-programada. Simplemente se queda mirando por la ventanilla, pensando en cómo se siente que te lleven a dar un paseo, en cómo delegas toda responsabilidad de dirección a quien va al volante y le confías el viaje a tu destino mientras tú solo te sientas, sin ninguna preocupación ni necesidad de tenerlas mientras disfrutas de la radio o del paisaje.

Entonces piensa en lo que se siente que la placida calma se detenga de golpe, que todo se acabe mientras te arrancan de la realidad para arrojarte a la nada, asfixiante, vacía, solitaria, y gritas en vano y te aferras, por más que duela, y de repente se encuentra con Liam sacudiendo su hombro, con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos preguntándole si está bien.

Louis es consciente de sus manos y de cómo se sostienen a la guantera frente a él, espalda presionada con fuerza contra el respaldo y ojos bien abiertos, como si quisiera detener un impacto en un intento inútil, muy tarde y muy torpemente.

Se suelta, respirando agitado, y parpadea un par de veces, intentando ubicarse. El auto está estacionado, quien sabe hace cuanto, a unas cuadras del pub. A su lado, Liam sigue observándolo atento.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quieres volver a casa?

Louis voltea hacia él, algo desorientado.

—No, no—niega, poco convincente—. Estoy bien...—se queda mirando a la nada un momento, antes de reaccionar nuevamente—. ¿Vamos adentro?

Liam duda antes de asentir, bajando del vehículo. El ojiazul cierra los ojos, exhala, y trata de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Sabe que no puede permitirse dejarse caer en estos días. No ahora, no frente a sus amigos, porque no quiere volver a empezar de cero. No quiere que ellos sepan que nunca llegó a avanzar.

Se da unos segundos para prepararse, sacudiendo ese pensamiento, y entonces abre la puerta del auto.

***

El interior del pub es acogedor; revestido de madera y con carteles vintage en las paredes, lo hace sentir un poco en una cápsula del tiempo y es extrañamente tranquilizante. No hay mucha gente, pero aun así tienen que recorrer el lugar con la mirada antes de encontrar a Niall sentado en una mesa al fondo y charlando animadamente con alguien frente a él. Liam no le presta mucha atención, pero Louis lo detiene antes de que pueda dar un paso hacia la mesa.

— ¿Que hace él aquí?—le pregunta, sin apartar su mirada del rizado, quien escucha atentamente al rubio con una sonrisa en la cara.

A Liam le toma un momento darse cuenta de que se refiere a Harry.

— ¿No es tu nuevo vecino?—alza una ceja, volviendo su vista de la mesa—. Niall lo invitó, dice que es agradable.

— ¿Por qué lo invitó?

—Le pareció un lindo detalle. Es nuevo en la ciudad y no conoce a mucha gente, creo —se alza de hombros, restándole importancia—. Dijo que ustedes dos se llevaban bien, asique lo invitó.

El ojiazul frunce el ceño, como tratando de descifrar algo.

— ¿Y de dónde sacó eso?—se lo pregunta más a sí mismo, pero Liam le responde de todos modos.

—Los vio charlando y caminando juntos el otro día—a su lado, Louis bufa cuando el incidente de la lluvia vuelve a su cabeza—. Parece un buen chico.

— ¿Por qué siguen diciendo eso?—reclama bajo su respiración, frustrado.

Liam hace una mueca, pensando que metió la pata.

—Lo sé, lo siento—se disculpa, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Es solo que... es interesante traer gente nueva al grupo.

_¡Estás haciendo amigos! ¡Nuevos amigos! ¡Y por tu cuenta! ¡Bravo! ¡Buen chico!_

Louis lo mira; se encuentra con su cálida sonrisa y un brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero descubre que le es imposible darle la contra a Liam cuando lo está mirando así; duele hacerle saber que en realidad no lo está enorgulleciendo en absoluto.

No tiene que hacer nada, porque es entonces cuando Niall los llama desde la mesa.

— ¡Tommo! ¡Payno!—les grita con una sonrisa, parándose para abrazarlos como le es costumbre.

Liam voltea hacia él, su alegría a juego con la del rubio. Louis piensa que él mismo parece una flor marchita en medio de una pradera floreciente.

—Hola, hermano—saluda Liam, abrazando al irlandés. Cuando lo suelta, se gira hacia el rizado—. Harry, ¿no es así?

—Sip—asiente, encantador. Liam sonríe aún más.

—Soy Liam.

—Es un placer—Harry le estrecha la mano, imitando su gesto—. Niall me estaba hablando de ti.

—Espero que haya sido algo lindo, tiene una memoria bastante selectiva.

—Hey, lo del baño se me escapó una sola vez—se defiende Niall mientras Liam rueda los ojos.

Harry ríe antes de voltear hacia el ojiazul. Lo mira apenado, como si sintiera haber invadido su espacio cuando no había ninguna necesidad. Louis no tiene que conectarlo a un detector de mentiras para saber que no lo siente en absoluto.

—Louis.

Lo dice como si supiera que cualquier otro saludo casual sería rechazado, pero también lo dice con una timidez que hace al ojiazul dudar de su hipótesis. Eso no cambia el hecho de que no lo quiere cerca, asique solo desvía la mirada y responde cortante.

—Hola.

Harry se retrae un poco, de manera casi imperceptible, pero de todos modos, un silencio se hace presente en el grupo. Niall, atento a la escena, es el primero en romper el hielo, volviendo a su característica energía positiva y juntando las manos en un ruidoso aplauso.

—Hey, ¿qué les parece si busco unas bebidas y empezamos con la noche?—propone, señalando la barra.

El castaño lo apoya y pronto están sentándose alrededor de la mesa a la espera de Niall con sus cervezas en mano. Liam, Dios lo bendiga, trata de iniciar una conversación para intentar arrojar los últimos pedazos de incomodidad por la ventana.

—Asique, ¿nuevo en Londres? —se dirige a Harry, apoyándose en la mesa y estirando la mano para meterla en el recipiente de maní.

Para su suerte, Harry parece igualmente interesado en romper la tensión. Para la de Louis, al menos no está obligado a participar.

—Sí. He estado aquí antes pero vivir la ciudad es realmente otra experiencia—explica el rizado, como si realmente fuera su historia—. Londres es bastante grande.

Louis bufa una risa seca mientras garabatea dibujos con su dedo en la madera de la mesa.

_"Londres es bastante grande"_

El chico realmente está hablando mierda.

Liam continúa como si no lo hubiera escuchado, y probablemente no lo hizo.

—Nunca terminas de conocerla—concuerda, tomando otro montoncito de maní—. Créeme, llevo aquí veinte años.

Harry solo le sonríe.

—Bueno, tienes toda una vida por delante para hacerlo.

***

Harry termina enamorando a Niall y Liam. Se la pasan hablando de anécdotas y contando chistes. Aparentemente, Harry tiene una habilidad increíble para crearse una historia de vida que ni siquiera es real, además de tener una impresionante capacidad para adaptarse rápidamente a la situación que sea.

Louis está entre cohibido e indignado. Por un lado está su ansiedad, carcomiéndolo por dentro cada vez que quiere hacer un comentario, además de la presencia de Harry, lo cual lo limita un poco más en cuanto a la confianza que necesita reunir para intervenir naturalmente. Por el otro, está realmente molesto con él. No solo por poner a sus amigos girando alrededor suyo como planetas con el sol en apenas unas horas, sino que se atrevió a acercarse y meterse en su vida cuando le dijo explícitamente que se alejara.

Una pequeña (gran) parte de Louis (todo su ser) está enojada con él mismo (furiosa, decepcionada) porque es su culpa por no ser lo suficientemente resuelto para plantársele con confianza y enviarlo al diablo, y por ser tan estúpidamente débil como para no oponer resistencia a esta salida cuando en el fondo sabe que está demasiado cerca de su punto de quiebre.

Ha pasado cerca de hora y media, y Louis sigue jugando en la mesa, ahora creando dibujos con los rastros de agua que deja su vaso sobre la superficie de madera. Liam y Niall han tratado de incluirlo en la conversación, pero es demasiado rápida, demasiado ruidosa y demasiado pública como para sacarle más que un par de comentarios neutrales a medio murmullo.

Llega un punto donde se quedan sin bebida, por talvez tercera vez, y Harry se ofrece a traer la próxima ronda.

—Yo voy —avisa, tomando los vasos y abandonando su lugar en la mesa.

Niall asiente, medio risueño, mientras Liam sigue riendo por alguna anécdota que el rizado contó antes de levantarse.

—No puedo creer que hiciera eso —comenta, pasando los dedos por sus ojos, húmedos de la risa.

—Harry es un personaje —acuerda el rubio, soltando otra risa antes de voltear hacia el ojiazul—, ¿no crees, Lou?

—Mhm —le responde sin realmente mirarlo, pasando su dedo por el rastro de agua.

Liam finalmente logra domar su risa al tiempo en el que Niall humedece sus labios, preocupado.

—Oye, ¿estás, uhm... incómodo? —el rubio inclina la cabeza hacia la barra, donde Harry está parado esperando sus bebidas—Lo siento. No debí invitarlo aún. No hay tanta confianza, ¿verdad?

—Niall —Louis alza la vista y le da una mirada suplicante—, déjalo, ¿sí?

El irlandés asiente, y cuando vuelve a fijar la vista en la mesa, cruza miradas con Liam, comunicándose sin palabras. El castaño carraspea, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la mesa en un intento de hacer la conversación más íntima.

—Hey, el otro día hablé con tu mamá —comienza con voz suave, llamando la atención de Louis, quien se tensa al escuchar sus palabras—. Estaba viendo este programa de cocina y había una receta de brownies, y recordé que ella hace los mejores, entonces la llamé para pedírsela y hablamos un rato. Las chicas te mandan saludos.

—Mhm —contesta, estático en el lugar, deliberadamente manteniendo sus ojos pegados a la mesa.

Liam hace una pausa, mirando a Niall en busca de apoyo. Este frunce los labios, señalando al ojiazul con la mirada en señal de insistencia.

Liam toma aire.

—Lou...

— ¿Y los horneaste? —le interrumpe de repente, mirándolo.

El castaño parece descolocado por un segundo.

— ¿Qué?

—A los brownies —le aclara—. ¿Los horneaste?

—Sí —parpadea, aún desorientado—, se quemaron pero–

—Louis, tu madre dijo que estás ignorando sus llamadas —lo interrumpe Niall, yendo al grano.

Louis voltea hacia él, pero no logra sostenerle la mirada por más de unos segundos.

—No las ignoro, solo... postergo mi respuesta —se defiende, intentando sonar casual.

—Quiere que vayas la semana que viene, para ir a verla.

Louis está comenzando a desear que la Tierra lo trague, o que simplemente su corazón explote, lo que sería más probable a juzgar por el ritmo de sus latidos en este momento. Se hunde en su asiento, cada vez más tenso, más cohibido, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo y dando respuestas escuetas.

—No creo que esté libre.

—Es _su_ cumpleaños, Louis —insiste Niall.

—No...

—Lou —interviene Liam, con voz suave pero razonable—, sé que la extrañas muchísimo y que aún te duele, pero Lottie no va a volver y–

Louis está de pie de un momento al otro, la silla golpeando el suelo con un estrepitoso ruido que se oye por encima de la música.

— ¡Cállate! —exclama, fuera de sí, como si gritando lo suficientemente alto pudiera borrar sus palabras de su memoria—. ¡No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez! ¡No lo... repitas! ¡No digas su nombre, solo...!

Louis no termina la frase. Está agitado, con la respiración entrecortada y sus manos tiemblan. Sus ojos abiertos recorren salvajes los rostros preocupados de sus amigos, a medio camino de pararse y con los brazos extendidos en un intento de calmarlo. Su mirada se dispara hacia la barra y ve a Harry observándolo, como aquella vez en su casa, con el rostro ilegible y sus orbes verdes fijos en él.

El silencio pasa a ser murmullos. De repente es muy consciente de los otros clientes del pub, mirándolo a la espera de su siguiente palabra, susurrando sobre él. Mucha presión en su pecho. Mucha gente alrededor. No hay aire.

Liam atenta un paso hacia él, pero Louis lo mira instantáneamente como un animal asustado, con el pecho moviéndose de arriba a abajo y las piernas inestables pero clavadas al suelo.

—Lou...—lo llama con cuidado. Es como si lo arrastrara a la realidad; él se da la vuelta, y sale por la puerta a toda velocidad— ¡Louis! ¡Espera, perdóname, no quise–!

Un brazo en su pecho lo detiene. Cuando voltea se encuentra con Niall negando con resignación, como si le fuera costumbre. Liam vuelve su mirada preocupada a la puerta, pero antes de poder decir algo, Harry aparece a su lado.

—Yo iré —dice con naturalidad, encaminándose a la salida.

—Harry, es inútil —le advierte Niall—. No tiene que caso que vayas, no vas a poder calmarlo, ni siquiera nosotros… —frunce sus labios, resignado pero impotente—. Necesita estar solo. Él es así, no te escuchará.

—Lo sé —responde sobre su hombro, sin detenerse.

***

Apenas cruza la puerta, el aire fresco de la noche impacta contra su piel húmeda por el sudor. Se aleja un poco de la entrada, con el corazón desembocado, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y abrazándose a sí mismo para tratar de calmar sus manos inquietas, con tanta fuerza que probablemente deje marcas en su piel si sigue presionando por un tiempo.

Su pecho duele, como si hubieran sacado su corazón, reemplazándolo con una piedra, que no bombea sangre y pesa entre sus pulmones.

Trata de alejar las palabras de Liam de su cabeza, pero siguen retumbando como eco en una cueva, trayéndolo de nuevo a la cruel realidad que tanto se esfuerza por evadir.

_¿Y cómo está ella? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herida?_

Se suelta para presionar las palmas de sus manos contra su rostro, arrastrándolas de su mejilla a su cabello en un enredo de dedos que no saben qué hacer, trémulos e intranquilos, mientras su mente va a mil kilómetros por hora y sus inhalaciones se vuelven entrecortadas.

_Ella no está. Ella no está._

_Ella. No. Está_

_"Lottie falleció, Lou."_

Antes de que lo sepa, está llorando. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas como gotas de lluvia y puede oírse a sí mismo soltando pequeños hipidos desesperados.

Sus músculos siguen tensos, como si no pudieran quebrarse de la misma forma en la que se quiebra por dentro, y sus ojos miran vacíos frente a él mientras se ahoga en su llanto silencioso.

No se da cuenta de que tiene [compañía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zGqtMFLGYU) hasta que esta se detiene detrás suyo, inmóvil y muda. Louis gira sobresaltado, esperando encontrarse con la mirada de pena de Liam o la presencia resignada de Niall, dispuestos a intentar calmarlo con palabras inútiles y recicladas que solo le sirven para recordarle las infinitas veces que esto ha sucedido antes, que se ha quebrado por sus propios errores y que ellos han tenido que cargar con su culpa.

En cambio, se encuentra con la figura de Harry. No lo mira con lástima, ni con resignación, ni con empatía. Lo mira con comprensión, como si de alguna forma pudiera entender por lo que estaba pasando. No dice nada, tampoco. No habla, talvez porque entiende que las palabras no sirven en absoluto.

Solo se queda ahí, parado a un paso de distancia, mirándolo a los ojos, y es la primera vez que Louis le corresponde. Con el azul cristalizado de sus irises fijas en sus orbes verdes, busca en su mirada, con miedo, y no está seguro de lo que encuentra, o si encuentra algo en absoluto, pero cuando Harry abre sus brazos en un leve movimiento, Louis muerde su labio antes de exhalar un gemido lastimero y lanzarse a su pecho.

Sus manos se aferran a su camiseta y Harry tiene que dar un paso atrás por el impacto de sus cuerpos chocando. Louis se quiebra, llorando con fuerza al tiempo que el rizado reacciona para envolverlo, algo inseguro, cuidadoso de no abrumarlo.

Se quedan así, en medio de la calle, por unos minutos; Harry lo sostiene con firme delicadeza, acariciando su espalda con sus pulgares por sobre la tela de su ropa mientras siente los sollozos del más bajo volverse más débiles.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa? —le pregunta entonces, con voz suave y sin soltarlo.

Louis no se aparta para contestar, solo asiente contra su pecho, tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire y dejando salir un silencioso llanto entrecortado. Harry no se mueve, en cambio recorre su espalda con la palma de su mano un par de veces hasta que Louis se siente listo para marcharse.

Cuando finalmente se aparta, sigue con la mirada baja, pero se queda a su lado y le deja guiarlo hasta la esquina. Harry mantiene un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y extiende el otro hasta que logra detener un taxi. Una vez dentro, lo suelta y le deja mantener su espacio, respetando su silencio durante el viaje mientras teclea algo en su teléfono.

Louis está inmerso en su mente, sorbiendo su nariz de vez en cuando. Aprieta y suelta sus muslos en un intento por tranquilizarse, y más o menos lo logra. No se da cuenta de que llegaron hasta que Harry se inclina para pagarle al taxista, y él tarda un momento en abrir la puerta del auto, bajando con desgano.

El rizado lo acompaña en sus pasos lentos hasta la puerta de su casa, esperando que busque la llave y que gire el picaporte. Una vez que lo hace, el ojiazul entra y enciende la luz, pero Harry se queda en el marco de la puerta, sin atreverse a seguirlo.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —le pregunta con voz calma, intentando no sonar intrusivo.

Louis se detiene y voltea a verlo, entonces niega apocado. Harry, en cambio, hace un leve asentimiento, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—De acuerdo.

Se inclina hacia atrás, como si estuviera a punto de marcharse pero inseguro de hacerlo. Es en ese microsegundo, cuando finalmente se convence de darse la vuelta e irse, que la diminuta voz de Louis llega hasta sus oídos.

—Puedes... —se detiene, sonando incluso más tímido— pasar. Por un momento, si quieres.

Harry lo mira; está abrazándose a sí mismo, con la mirada baja y mordiendo su labio inferior en un impulso nervioso, como si le hubiera costado dejar salir esas palabras y ahora se estuviera arrepintiendo en algún nivel. Le da un momento, para que se asegure de que está bien o para que cambie de opinión y lo eche de la casa, pero cuando no dice nada más termina asintiendo otra vez.

—Claro.

Louis lo guía hasta la cocina y Harry lo sigue en ceremonioso silencio; incluso una vez dentro, se queda parado a mitad de habitación, sin atreverse a hacer algo que cruce los límites que el ojiazul ha marcado. Este se pone a ordenar unas cosas en la mesada, pero no tarda en notar que el rizado sigue de pie.

—Uhm... Puedes... —le señala una de las sillas junto a la mesa, sin terminar la frase.

—Oh —Harry abre un poco los ojos cuando entiende, acercándose para tomar asiento—. Gracias.

Louis no responde y la habitación vuelve a quedar en silencio excepto por el sonido de frascos y tazas chocando entre sí. En un punto, toma una entre sus manos y se le queda viendo por un momento. Considera lo que va a hacer y muerde su labio en duda, pero finalmente la sujeta con fuerza, toma aire y se vuelve hacia Harry.

— ¿Té? —le pregunta de la nada.

El rizado voltea hacia él confundido, como si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa en medio de divagaciones y no lo hubiera escuchado. Louis alza la taza, esperando que le entienda y no tenga que seguir esforzándose en algo que realmente no tiene voluntad para hacer.

—Ah, té. Seguro.

El más bajo voltea y se estira para buscar otra taza, preparando todo sin decir palabra.

Hay un breve instante en el que Harry considera ofrecerse para ayudarlo, pero se arrepiente a último momento, temeroso de cruzar una línea y arruinar todo, asique solo se queda callado y espera pacientemente.

Una vez que está listo, Louis coloca una taza frente a él y se sienta en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, con otra entre sus manos. Beben en silencio, sin tener realmente nada de qué hablar, por lo que cada uno se sumerge en su mente mientras los minutos pasan.

Louis todavía tiene las palabras de Liam resonando en su cabeza, y aún siente el tono de llamada de su celular perforándole los oídos a través de los recuerdos. Intenta dejar de lado esos pensamientos, trata de ahogarlos con la bebida que baja por su garganta y hace todo lo posible por no volver a llorar. No en frente de él.

Sabe que Harry le echa vistazos de vez en cuando pero intenta no encogerse en el asiento, centrándose en la taza en frente suyo.

No está muy seguro de porqué lo invitó a entrar y quedarse, pero supone que una parte de él no podía ser tan indiferente como para echarlo otra vez después de que siguiera preocupándose por su bienestar. Otra piensa que es porque tiene miedo de quedarse solo consigo mismo. Una parte muy pequeña insiste en que es porque hay algo reconfortante en Harry, en la forma en que lo miró y abrazó como si de cierta manera pudiera entender por lo que estaba pasando de una manera íntima.

Louis se pregunta si ya ha hecho esto antes, y si los otros estaban tan jodidos como él.

Terminan el té casi al mismo tiempo, y hay un momento incómodo entre el último sorbo y la despedida donde ambos saben que Harry tiene que irse, pero ninguno se atreve a romper el aura de paz y silencio que los rodea.

Al final, es el rizado quien lo dice primero.

—Creo que es hora de irme —murmura, jugando con la taza vacía en sus manos.

Louis suelta un leve suspiro aliviado pero asiente cordial de todos modos.

Lo acompaña hasta la entrada, y una vez que abre la puerta el más alto se detiene a su lado, dudando un momento antes de murmurar un _"Adiós"_ apenas audible y cruzar el umbral. Él se queda en su lugar, sujetando el picaporte y reuniendo la valentía necesaria para llamar su nombre.

—Harry... —el aludido se gira, y Louis humedece sus labios, desviando la mirada por un segundo antes de seguir— Gracias.

Harry se queda estático, observándolo algo incrédulo, pero se recompone rápido, inclinando la cabeza.

—Cuando sea —le responde—. Que duermas bien.

Louis podría jurar que vio el más leve vestigio de una sonrisa cruzar por sus labios, pero está demasiado cansado y afuera demasiado oscuro, asique lo ignora hasta que Harry desaparece entre las sombras de la noche, dejándolo solo con dos tazas de té vacías y el recuerdo de dos brazos sosteniéndolo en su llanto.

***

_Louis se removió en su asiento, incómodo._

_—No... No me gusta hablar de esto —murmuró con desconfianza._

_—Pero lo hablabas con ella._

_El hombre sentado frente a él comenzó a girar el bolígrafo en sus dedos sin apartar su mirada atenta. El ojiazul solo se encogió más._

_—Confío en ella._

_—Vas a tener que aprender a confiar en alguien más._

_—No —se defendió, inseguro en sus palabras—. Ella... me conoce._

_—Tus amigos también te conocen —razonó el hombre, dirigiendo la vista a un lado como si pudiera percibir la presencia fantasma de quienes enumera—. Tus otras hermanas, tu madre._

_Louis tamborileó con los dedos sobre su pierna, hundiéndose más entre los cojines mientras sus ojos viajaban incesantes de un punto al otro en la alfombra del consultorio._

_—Hay... —comenzó despacio, tratando de organizar sus ideas y logrando sacar las palabras de su boca— cosas... que solamente ella sabe, por eso me entiende._

_El hombre se inclinó hacia el frente desde su lugar, frunciendo imperceptiblemente el ceño al tiempo que el ojiazul se sentía cada vez más atrapado y evidentemente intimidado._

_— ¿Cosas como que? —le preguntó entonces, como si estuviera calculando posibilidades y leyéndolo con solo una mirada penetrante como pista._

_Louis sintió que su corazón sufría una puntada y el miedo de los recuerdos lo absorbió por un instante._

_—No voy a decirle —respondió enseguida._

_—Vas a tener que contárselas a alguien, Louis. Es imposible guardarse cosas para siempre._

_—No me las guardo —se defendió con convicción—. Las hablo con ella._

_El hombre finalmente bajó la mirada, sacándose las gafas y masajeando el puente de su nariz, como si estuviera tratando con un niño al cual debe hacer entender por qué se le está castigando. Louis lo odiaba, porque lo hacía sentir como uno. Él solo quería irse de allí; las paredes de colores claros eran demasiado brillantes y el silencio de la habitación lo sofocaba, haciéndolo sentir incluso más fuera de lugar, siendo todo enredos y colores opacos sin orden._

_—Louis —lo llamó el hombre entonces, volviendo a fijar su vista en él con más suavidad que antes—. Nos va a ser imposible avanzar si no te ayudo a entender esto. Tienes que dejar de hablar en el presente. Necesito que aceptes que Charlotte–_

***

El timbre lo trae de vuelta a la realidad; está hundido en el extremo de su sofá, en la seguridad de su hogar, con una taza de té entre las manos y los pájaros cantando fuera de su ventana.

Le toma un momento recomponerse y otro más reunir la energía necesaria para caminar hasta la puerta una vez que vuelve a oír el timbre. Se toma su tiempo para prepararse antes de girar la llave y finalmente abre, encontrándose con un Liam sobresaltado.

—Lou —es lo primero que le dice cuando lo ve al otro lado del umbral.

—Hola, Liam.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Sus ojos café no dejan de viajar por su rostro, como si buscaran una pista de algo.

—Uh... —duda un poco ante la urgencia con la que le habla—. Bien. ¿Tú?

—Bien —Liam rasca la parte trasera de su cuello antes de mirarlo a los ojos con arrepentimiento en su voz—. Escucha, quería... disculparme por lo de ayer. No debí sacar el tema tan casualmente o decirlo así como así. Y está bien si no quieres ir, porque lo entiendo y tiene sentido, pero solo quería disculparme y ver cómo estás.

_"Necesito que lo aceptes, ¿sí? No puedes traerla de vuelta"_

—No te preocupes —se contradice, parpadeando para alejar sus pensamientos—. Estoy bien —hace una pausa dubitativo, mirando alrededor y abriendo un poco más la puerta—. Uh, ¿te... gustaría pasar?

La mirada de Liam se ilumina y su rostro se relaja con alivio.

— ¿No te molesta? —le pregunta con seriedad.

—Estás en casa.

Louis se hace a un lado a la vez que una gran sonrisa se hace presente en el rostro de su amigo, quien pasa junto a él agradecido.

Liam se queda por el resto de la tarde. Le cuenta sobre su semana y sobre casos estrafalarios que sus compañeros de firma tuvieron que defender, le habla de que piensa adoptar otro perro por el simple hecho de que siempre hay lugar para otro Payne en la familia y mete alguna historia rara aquí y allá, de rumores que leyó en Internet o memes que no entiende del todo.

Más tarde, cuando Liam le insiste en que jueguen un partido de _FIFA_ _("¡Han pasado semanas, Lou!")_ y están los dos sentados en el sillón frente a la tele, con la vieja consola de cuando tenían diecisiete años entre las manos, algo hace click en la mente de Louis.

Ni Liam ni Niall lo llamaron la noche anterior, cosa que es normal; después de tantos intentos, han aprendido que es mejor darle su espacio y esperar antes de intentar cualquier acercamiento. A Louis le duele saber que los empuja al hacer eso, aunque ha salido peor si intentan seguirlo. Pero lo que no es normal es que no lo llamaran cuando _no sabían a dónde había ido_.

Louis voltea hacia el castaño, sin realmente prestarle atención al juego. En cambio, frunce el ceño.

—Liam, ¿cómo supiste que había vuelto aquí?

Él le echa un vistazo antes de volver la vista al televisor, concentrado en el jugador de la pantalla.

—Oh. Harry nos envió un mensaje. Dijo que te acompañó a casa.

El ojiazul parpadea, bajando la mirada y procesando la información. No sale de su cabeza hasta que Liam grita por el final de tiempo, y entonces tiene que iniciar otro partido por la obligación de un desempate. Aun así, la idea no lo abandona del todo. Liam se va luego de ganar su mini torneo, abrazando a Louis con fuerza y sonriéndole con la alegría típica de un cachorro correteando en un parque; inocente y genuino. Intenta devolverle el gesto, pero sabe que no se acerca ni a imitarlo.

Una vez que está solo, voltea hacia el espejo que cuelga en la entrada, tratando de reconocer al chico en él e intentando imaginar una sonrisa como esa plasmada en su cara.

No lo logra, y a pesar de que hubo un tiempo en el que esa expresión de alegría era natural en él, no cree que nunca vaya a poder recuperarla.

***

_—Te quiero, a pesar de que seas un tarado a veces, ¿sabías eso?_

_—No._

_—Mentiroso._

_— ¿Entonces para que me preguntas?_

_Lottie bufa ante la sonrisa ladina de su hermano. Está acurrucada en el sofá del living room, con el brazo de Louis rodeando sus hombros mientras ambos ven alguna película en la tele. Hay un bol con palomitas de maíz sobre el regazo del ojiazul y ambos meten la mano para sacar un puñado, a pesar de haberlas esparcido por todo el sofá._

_—Lou._

_— ¿Mhm? —le responde, sin realmente apartar la vista de la pantalla._

_— ¿Crees que lo lograré? —Lottie lo imita, fijando su vista en la escena que se desenvuelve frente a ella, una actriz preparándose tras bambalinas—. Me refiero, ya sabes, a ser una estilista exitosa, maquillando a gente famosa y eso._

_Louis voltea a verla con seriedad._

_—Claro que lo lograrás —le asegura con total convicción—. Eres la persona más talentosa que conocí en la vida._

_—Dices eso cada vez que hago algo —se queja la rubia, gestualizando en falsa molestia—. Podría preguntarte si crees que me irá bien cuando vaya a comprar pan y me dirías eso._

_—Bueno, ¿pero eres buena comprando pan? Sí. Reafirma mi punto, Lotts, yo gano —le reprocha, sonriendo victorioso mientras ella rueda los ojos._

_—Idiota._

_Ignora el 'Hey' de su hermano, negando con una sonrisa mientras vuelve a mirar la pantalla. Deja pasar unos segundos antes de voltear hacia él una vez más, con una mirada algo insegura._

_—Estarás allí cuando pase, ¿verdad? Cuando tenga que salir a perseguir mi sueño —le aclara—, tu... vas a estar allí para alentarme, ¿no?_

_Louis la mira, dubitativa y tan, tan pequeña pero tan capaz ante sus ojos, y no deja pasar ni un latido antes de contestarle._

_—Por supuesto que sí, Lottie —le dice con voz suave y una sonrisa que arruga sus ojos—. Siempre._

_Lottie le devuelve el gesto, pero cuando abre la boca no es su voz la que contesta._

_—Siempre, Lou._

_Es una voz masculina, familiar, y por un breve segundo la dulce sonrisa de su hermana se desvanece en un oscuro parpadeo y Louis se encuentra solo en un cuarto que no es el suyo._

_— ¿Lottie?—la llama, desorientado._

_Siente los brazos de un hombre abrazarlo por la espalda, con demasiada fuerza, manos bajando, bajando, bajando por su estómago y el eco de esa voz resonando en sus oídos. Se remueve incómodo, tratando de arrancar esas manos de su cuerpo, sintiéndose sucio cuando no puede lograrlo, pero cuando se gira para descubrir a su dueño se encuentra con la ventanilla de un auto y con el cinturón de seguridad presionando contra su pecho._

_—No iré a ninguna parte._

_Louis voltea al instante, exaltado y con la respiración agitada. Se encuentra con su hermana en el asiento a su lado, vistiendo la misma ropa que aquella vez, y sonriendo de la misma manera._

_—Te lo prometo —continúa, y Louis sabe qué sigue; lo recuerda con más claridad de la que le gustaría._

_—Lottie —la llama, porque ella volteó hacia el frente y si voltea hacia el frente significa que está a punto de-- —. ¡Lott–!_

_El auto choca y Louis la ve sacudiéndose con el impacto, su cuerpo agitado de un lado a otro y el parabrisas rompiéndose en pedazos. Fragmentos de cristal se clavan en su piel y Louis nunca la vio abrir la boca pero aún oye su_ _desgarrador grito suspendido en el aire, eternamente perforando sus oídos._

_Todo es negro antes de que pueda procesar algo más, pero cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos se encuentra con el blanco característico de las habitaciones de hospital y los pequeños jadeos de un llanto contenido._

_No recuerda cómo llegó ahí, pero sabe que hay algo importante, algo crucial que consume su corazón por dentro, sacándolo de quicio y urgiéndolo a moverse, a hacer algo, pero no puede recordar bien qué es._

_Se levanta apoyándose en sus antebrazos, tironeando los cables conectados a su cuerpo cuando lo hace, para encontrarse con su madre sentada a un lado de la cama, vestida de negro y llorando sobre un ramo de amapolas._

_— ¿Mamá? —la llama, confundido._

_La mujer alza la vista, lanzándose a sus brazos cuando nota que su hijo está despierto, acariciando su rostro y llorando incluso más si es posible._

_— ¡Oh, Louis!—dice entre lágrimas, negando con la cabeza— ¡Cariño!_

_Un pensamiento cruza su cabeza. Un nombre, una cara, un sentimiento de ansiedad se hace claro entre la neblina. Parpadea un par de veces, tratando de reincorporarse al tiempo que la desesperación del llanto comienza a contagiársele._

_—Mamá —más lúcido, toma su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de llamar su atención sin éxito—. ¿Dónde está Lottie?_

_—Ella no está, Louis._

_El ojiazul voltea, encontrándose con un médico cirujano parado a la derecha de la cama. Su expresión es seria y determinante, y Louis no puede evitar el sabor amargo que recorre su garganta cuando traga saliva. Su corazón da un salto y puede oír el escándalo de enfermeras y doctores gritando y corriendo en el pasillo tras la puerta._

_— ¿Q-qué? —atina a decir, su voz pequeña._

_El médico da unos pasos al frente y él hacia atrás, repentinamente de pie. Las luces parpadean y en un instante el médico es el hombre de la oficina, con sus gafas puestas pero sin su aire relajado, observándolo con severidad mientras se acerca lentamente._

_—Necesito que entiendas que Charlotte falleció._

_Louis niega aterrorizado, retrocediendo aún más hasta que choca con algo. Cuando gira se encuentra con la peor imagen que podría aparecer como tortura en su memoria. Comienza a temblar y el aire se atasca en su garganta; su hermana está tendida en un ataúd, vestida de blanco y con la piel golpeada, manchas de sangre arruinando su ropa y las mejillas mojadas, como si llorara incluso cuando le es imposible._

_Louis niega, sacudiendo la cabeza de forma vehemente en un interminable bucle, como un disco arruinado que repite la misma nota, y acerca una mano temblorosa a la mejilla de su hermana. La acaricia, con las lágrimas en sus ojos y la garganta picando. No sabe si es ella o su propio llanto, mientras con cada hipido sus pulmones parecen llenarse cada vez menos._

_El grito de Charlotte perfora el aire otra vez como un chirrido que le hace cerrar los ojos fuerza, la voz del médico haciéndose oír encima de todo._

_—Y fue por tu culpa._

_Está en el auto. Aún está en el auto. Gira y gira, y el cristal se rompe y ella se sacude, golpeándose con la puerta que se abolla y ahora está sangrando, pero lo mira, esta vez lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quieta en el asiento, todo intacto a su alrededor como si aún no sucediera, pero lo hizo, porque está sangrando, pálida y amoratada._

_Entonces le sonríe, dulce como siempre, y el auto impacta otra vez._

_— ¡Lottie!_

***

Louis se sienta de golpe, empapado de sudor y con el corazón desaforado. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y fijas en la nada frente a él, petrificado.

Pasa un momento hasta que empieza a asentarse en la realidad, hasta que cae en la cuenta y comienza a digerir lo que acaba de ver. Su labio tiembla y sus nudillos se ponen blancos cuando sus manos encrespadas no sueltan las sabanas bajo su cuerpo. Los canales de agua salada que se deslizan por sus mejillas cuando lloró en sueños se renuevan con lágrimas que ni siquiera nota. Su mente está ofuscada por los recuerdos, uno tras otro, atormentándolo y quitándole el aire con cada suspiro.

De repente, se quiebra.

Grita, desgarrado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sus manos se cierran alrededor de la tela, tirando de ella para arrancarla del colchón, arañando el cubrecama hasta que no quedan más capas que quitar.

Las mantiene pegadas a su pecho, respirando agitado y quieto en el lugar, como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos, pero con los ojos frenéticos de quien se ha inyectado demasiado. Reacciona de golpe, girando hacia el estante de su habitación; rostros sonrientes mirándolo con burla desde un pedazo de papel enmarcado y de un segundo al otro está de pie, tropezando y enredándose con las sábanas hasta que logra llegar junto a ellos, pero no demora ni un momento en arrojarlos con fuerza contra la pared. La madera cruje y el cristal estalla, un par de fotos terminan saliéndose del cuadro, esparcidas en el suelo boca arriba, con la felicidad plasmada en los rostros ignorantes.

Sigue con la lámpara, arrancándola el enchufe y lanzándola hacia el otro extremo de la habitación mientras grita enfurecido.

Tiene la necesidad de romper, de desgarrar, de destrozar, y no está seguro si lo hace como una exigencia, una amenaza, un absurdo intento de rebeldía para que la traigan de vuelta o si solo lo hace para que el exterior se vea tan despedazado cómo se siente por dentro.

Patea la mesa de luz y desliza sus manos sobre el resto del estante, tirando al suelo una pila de CDs y adornos acomodados pulcramente. Da unos pasos hacia atrás exaltado, respirando sonoramente, como si se ahogara, y talvez lo hace.

Entonces no le parece mala idea ahogarse; talvez sea lo mejor, talvez así consiga paz, disfrutando ver al maldito que mató a su hermana morir de asfixia. Pero el aire no se acaba y él sigue respirando, y la culpa está ahí. Está ahí, está ahí, y ni siquiera puede verse la cara, pero el rencor, el odio y la culpa son más reales que cualquier otra cosa, asique hace su mano un puño y lo hace impactar contra sí mismo.

Se magulla el abdomen y los muslos, amorata tu pecho, y rasguña su estómago, lastimándose con fuerza e intensión. No siente dolor, no siente nada que no sea rabia e impotencia, y una constante voz repitiéndole una y otra vez que es su culpa.

Poco a poco, sus golpes se hacen más débiles, y la tristeza se apodera de él hasta que se dobla sobre sí mismo, acurrucándose en el suelo.  Se queda allí, con manos trémulas y cierra los ojos, rendido. Entonces, se permite llorar, afectado y roto, gimiendo en la oscuridad de su cuarto rodeado por los restos de su desgarrada cordura humana.

***

Ella le está cantando.

Louis está tendido sobre el colchón, boca abajo, pero aún puede oír su suave voz tan clara como nunca antes, tarareando algo a la distancia.

Trata de levantarse, pero no puede despegarse de la cama, entonces  yace inerte, con la mejilla derecha presionada contra la tela y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Escucha algo a lo lejos; ruidos de golpes y un par de zumbidos, pero todo pasa a un segundo plano cuando su voz se hace más fuerte.

Trata de llamarla pero su lengua se enreda, perezosa, somnolienta, y lo único que atina a hacer es tratar de verla en su campo de visión desde donde está recostado. Más allá, los golpes cesan, y Louis les agradece incluso más cuando la voz cantarina parece acercarse a él, con sus pasos resonando en el camino a su habitación, relegando al silencio cualquier bullicio que pudiera haber a sus espaldas.

Y entonces la ve entrar. Serena, joven y tan bonita como la recuerda. Se sienta en el borde de la cama, aun tarareando, y le acaricia el pelo con una sonrisa en la cara. Louis se deja fundir en su tacto, repentinamente en paz mientras ella aparta los mechones de su rostro, arrullándolo como si fuera la hermana mayor y de alguna forma, lo es.

Alguien está gritando a la distancia, pero no puede importarle menos. Su hermanita está ahí, viva y bien, junto a él. Que se joda el resto del mundo.

Vuelve a intentar hablarle, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para decirle algo, que la quiere, que la extrañó, que no se vaya, pero su cuerpo no coopera y esa maldita voz lejana se hace cada vez más fuerte, enviando los arrullos de su hermana al fondo de la habitación.

Alguien llama su nombre, pero Louis solo le presta atención a la forma en la que ella le sonríe, como disculpándose, y de un momento a otro ella ya no está a su lado.

— ¡Louis!

Parpadea desorientado, sin moverse de donde está tirado en la cama. Su habitación está hecha un desastre y hay alguien, un hombre, no está seguro quien, que lo sacude un poco, apartando mechones de su rostro de forma demasiado tosca y palmeando su mejilla.

— ¡Louis, dios! ¿Estás bien? —Louis trata de enfocar el rostro frente a él, pero aun así tiene problemas para ponerle un nombre—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Dime algo! ¿Louis?

— ¿N-Niall? —pregunta, incorporándose de a poco cuando por fin identifica a la compañía.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, soy yo! —el rubio acaricia su mejilla, colocando su otra mano sobre su frente húmeda—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Cómo entraste? —le pregunta en su lugar, sin integrarse del todo aún.

Se queja cuando Niall lo ayuda a moverse para colocar su cuerpo en una posición más cómoda, arreglando unas almohadas de forma en la que pudiera recostar su torso sobre ellas sin estar tendido y contorsionando como lo había encontrado.

—Perrie me llamó —es su única respuesta, examinándolo con preocupación—. Mierda, ¿estás bien? Claro que no, dios. ¿Estas mareado? ¿Quieres vomitar?

_Perrie me llamó._

Entonces recuerda; recuerda el sueño y sus gritos, recuerda cuando hizo pedazos su habitación en un intento de desahogo con la ansiedad corriendo por sus venas y recuerda por qué le duele el cuerpo cuando se mueve en lo más mínimo.

Recuerda que pasó el resto de la noche en la vigilia entre el sueño, el cansancio y la consciencia, que cada vez que cerraba los ojos revivía la tétrica imagen de su hermana en un ataúd, y que cada vez que caía dormido sus memorias distorsionadas aparecían entrelazadas para perseguirlo entre sueños.

Recuerda que en algún punto de la mañana, cuando el sol brillaba mientras él naufragaba en un mar de angustia, pasó por su mente el trabajo, por un breve instante, en el que consideró llamar y avisar que estaba enfermo. Pero ese pensamiento se desvió a un sentimiento de inutilidad que solo lo llevó a otra ola de frustración y pensamientos autodestructivos.

Nunca llamó, y nunca oyó su teléfono, aunque no lo hubiera contestado, por lo que Perrie debió llamar a Niall, quien era la segunda y ahora primera persona en la lista de contactos que posee la firma.

—Estás pálido —de vuelta a la realidad, Niall lo observa desde el borde de la cama mientras frunce el ceño—, ¿comiste algo?

Louis niega sin mirarlo a los ojos, demasiado drenado emocionalmente como para hacerle frente a su preocupación.

—De acuerdo. Te cocinaré algo, ¿está bien?

El castaño no le contesta, pero aun así Niall le revuelve un poco el pelo en un gesto cariñoso.

—Hey —lo llama con voz apacible—. Está bien. Estoy aquí, Lou—frota su mano arriba y abajo en su brazo, animándolo—.  ¿Quieres darte un baño? Luego puedo traerte la comida aquí. ¿Puedes levantarte tú sólo?

Niall lo acompaña hasta que entra a la pequeña habitación con mosaicos azules, recordándole que estará en la cocina si necesita algo, antes de darle algo de privacidad.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, no reacciona inmediatamente. Es como si estuviera en un trance donde cada vez que alguien le pide hacer algo, tuviera que cavar muy profundo antes de encontrar la motivación para hacerlo.

Cuando la halla, comienza a desvestirse. Lo hace lento, pero no demora en lograrlo; tampoco tiene motivos para demorarse. Sus pies tocan el frío suelo hasta que logra entrar en la bañera, entonces gira el grifo y la lluvia comienza a caer sobre su cabeza.

No hace nada, solo deja que el agua caiga sobre él como un manto durante varios minutos, su mente vagando muy lejos de allí.

En algún punto, en el breve espacio cuando termina una idea antes de comenzar otra, capta el camino de cardenales que decora su piel, desde sus muslos hasta su pecho, y no evita el impulso que se apodera de él cuando lleva una mano hacia uno de ellos, presionando suavemente.

Sisea ante el dolor involuntariamente, observando como un rasguño atraviesa la piel amoratada y por un segundo se pregunta, como un admirador ante el cuadro del artista, cómo podría haber creado tal obra con sus propias manos.

_“Prométemelo.”_

Louis cierra los ojos con dolor ante el recuerdo, frunciendo sus labios en un intento de contener un jadeo.

     “ _Ya te he prometido muchas cosas, Lottie. No podré cumplirlas todas.”_

_“Cállate y prométemelo. Prométeme que no te lastimarás de nuevo.”_

El agua cae sobre él mientras se abraza a sí mismo, soltando un pequeño gemido y bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

Le estaba fallando.

Se queda en la ducha, llorando con remordimiento hasta que tirita de frío y oye a Niall tocando la puerta para preguntarle si está bien. Se obliga a si mismo a sorber su nariz y responderle, pasando una mano por sus ojos y cerrando el grifo.

Se seca y se viste con una camiseta grande y unos joggings, cubriendo su piel. Sale del baño con el cabello aun goteando y camina desganado hasta su cuarto, donde Niall lo espera con una bandeja de comida.

—Te hice una hamburguesa —le sonríe cuando se sienta a su lado en la cama—. No es McDonald’s, pero–

Una melodía comienza a sonar, interrumpiéndolo a mitad de frase. Niall saca su celular de su bolsillo, echándole un vistazo a la pantalla antes de disculparse con Louis y salir de la habitación. El castaño no le da importancia, bajando su mirada hacia el plato frente a él. Para ser honesto, no cree que pueda comerse todo eso, pero para ser justo, podría ser solo un scone y aun así no cree que hubiera tenido el estómago para digerirlo. Entonces se queda viendo la comida, como si esperara que esta mágicamente se teletransportara a su estómago y le ahorrara la parsimonia.

La voz de Niall llega en murmullos desde el final del pasillo, cuidadoso de no alzar la voz demasiado. Es el único sonido que se oye en toda la casa, y Louis no puede evitar dejar la bandeja a un lado; dominado por la curiosidad, camina sigilosamente hasta mitad de pasillo, donde puede escuchar la voz proveniente de la sala más claramente.

—Sí, está bien, está en su casa—lo oye decir, atento a la respuesta del otro lado. Niall bufa irritado—. No lo sé, es el cumpleaños de su difunta hermana, ¿qué supones que es _bien_?

Siente una puñalada en el corazón cuando oye esas palabras. Muy en el fondo sabe que le duele aunque trate de enajenarse, pero ignorar algo que ya sabes es muy distinto a tener la verdad dicha en tu cara. Decirlo lo hace más real, y Louis aún desea con todas sus fuerzas que sea mentira, una rara alucinación que creó en su mente, una pesadilla personalizada.

Niall suspira con pesadez.

—Lo siento, hermano, es solo que...—hace una pausa, moviéndose por la habitación—.  Me preocupa muchísimo. No abría la puerta asique tuve que usar la llave de emergencia, y cuando entré su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Rompió sus cuadros, Liam. La lámpara estaba hecha pedazos.

Louis muerde su labio mientras la voz alarmada del rubio continúa narrando la escena. La culpa lo va invadiendo de a poco, el silencio haciéndose pesado mientras espera a que Liam termine de hablar al otro lado.

—No, estaba inconsciente. Creo que estaba dormido, no creo que lo haya hecho anoche —Niall se detiene, escuchando atento—.  No, no, ahora está comiendo.

Louis se alarma cuando oye sus pasos detenerse abruptamente y entonces hay una pausa un poco más larga.

—Tu– ¿No... no crees que él...? —su voz tiembla un poco cuando lo pregunta, pero no se atreve a terminar—. No vi sus muñecas —responde, esperando otra vez—. ¡No, Liam, no olvidé lo que pasó los primeros meses!

La espalda de Louis se pega a la pared y sus ojos revolotean por la superficie frente a él. Poco a poco, va deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo, con la mirada desenfocada. A unos metros de él, Niall continúa hablando al castaño al otro lado de la línea con un tono inquieto.

—Yo también tengo miedo por él —confiesa en un susurro, con una preocupación tan poco característica en él que rompe el corazón del castaño en pedazos—.  Es como mi hermano, esto... es una mierda, y no sé cómo carajo ayudarlo a sentirse mejor cuando no deja que realmente te acerques.

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos y un gimoteo amenaza con escapársele, forzándolo a tapar su boca con su mano para no ser descubierto, pero el rubio continúa, ajeno a él.

—Lottie era la única, ¿recuerdas? Ella sabía cómo ayudarlo a calmarse. Él confiaba... —escucha a Liam atentamente, haciendo una mueca ante su sugerencia—. No lo sé... ¿Tú crees?

Louis ya no lo escucha. En cambio, se hunde en la realización de que ha dañado a los que más quiere en el intento de aislar el dolor dentro él.

Sumido en un llanto silencioso, deja que sus pensamientos lo absorban una vez más, enajenándolo hasta que los ruidos de la sala se desvanecen en el silencio.

***

Louis comprueba por última vez que Liam esté dormido antes de salir sigilosamente por la puerta del cuarto.

El castaño había llegado la tarde anterior y se había quedado con él el resto del día, pasando la noche allí. Había insistido en que hacía mucho que no trasnochaban juntos, solo para no decirle que en realidad se quedaba para cuidar que no se hiciera daño. Louis lo sabía, lo notaba en la forma en la que lo observaba con cuidado y en el modo en el que se quedó pendiente de sus muñecas de la misma manera en la que Niall lo había hecho horas antes.

No había dormido mucho, y no había comido más de dos bocados de cada plato, pero se esforzaba por intentarlo solo para aliviar la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro cuando recordaba que la única razón por la que estaban allí es porque él es una inútil bola de nervios y ansiedad que no sabe cómo controlarse y mantener a la gente lejos de su mierda. Y es exactamente ese el motivo por el cual se escapa de su propia casa antes de que el sol esté muy arriba en el cielo.

No podía hacerlo allí, no con Liam dentro, pero tampoco cree que hubiera sido capaz de verlo a la cara otro minuto sin sentir que los lastima, y que no está haciendo nada para evitarlo. Entonces toma el metro directo a Hyde Park, con un solo lugar en mente y completamente decidido.

No le tomó mucho, no después de oír esa conversación, organizar sus ideas y decidir arriesgarse, no tanto por sí mismo como por quienes lo rodean. Les está fallando, a sus amigos, su familia y sobre todo a Lottie. Ese pensamiento le estruja el corazón y lo hunde en las profundidades del abismo, inmovilizándolo hasta que lo consume el dolor, asique elije que vale la pena el intento, por ella.

Cuando llega al parque camina un rato, pero conoce el rumbo de sus pasos. Se interna en la arboleda y se aleja de los senderos que dividen Hyde Park en un prisma de dos dimensiones, guiado por la memoria.

Se detiene en medio de un espacio verde, con árboles de copas bajas y frondosas rodeándolo. Es un lugar apacible, solitario incluso cuando la ciudad comienza a tomar vida a su alrededor, pero Louis sabe que está lo suficientemente desconectado de los caminos que atraviesan el parque como para pasar un buen rato sin que alguien tropiece con ese pequeño escondite.

Está nervioso, algo temeroso quizá, por la forma en la que abre y cierra las manos, dando pasos inquietos alrededor, pero sin duda está dispuesto a hacer esto. Entonces se prepara, esperando que no sea un intento en vano, aunque no cree que exista otra manera en la cual pudiese encontrarlo.

Toma aire, abre la boca, y hace algo que dos semanas atrás no hubiera imaginado.

—Harry.

Lo dice claro y fuerte, lo suficientemente alto; como si estuviera junto a él y solo quisiera llamar su atención.

Hay un momento en el que se siente ridículo, decepcionado aunque agradecido de que solo los árboles fueran testigos de su estúpida incredulidad, pero entonces una voz grave le contesta a sus espaldas.

—¿Louis?

Cuando el ojiazul se gira se encuentra con Harry a unos metros de él, mirándolo atónito. Realmente no lo culpa, ni siquiera él mismo puede creer lo que está haciendo.

Louis remoja sus labios, sus dedos tamborileando nerviosamente contra su muslo antes de dar unos pasos hacia él. Trata, por su propia determinación, de alzar la vista, pero acaba mirando al suelo; no por orgullo, sino por el miedo al sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que esos ojos verdes causan en él.

Harry no dice nada; lo deja prepararse, dándole su tiempo mientras él parece entrar en un pequeño conflicto consigo mismo. Se remueve incómodo, frunciendo los labios antes de replantarse y respirar hondo.

Suelta el aire de golpe, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos decididamente en los del rizado un segundo antes de concederle mil secretos con solo tres palabras;

—Necesito tu ayuda.


	4. CAPÍTULO IV

_Anyone who knows me,_

_should learn to know me again;_

_for I am like the Moon,_

_you will see me with new face everyday._

_—_   _rumi_

*******

Harry lo observa con las cejas alzadas, asombrado con sus palabras. No le responde inmediatamente, lo que pone a Louis aún más nervioso y lo hace apartar su vista de él. Espera que diga _"¿Qué?_ ", dudando de lo que oyó, o que haga algún comentario sobre su cambio de idea, pero en su lugar dice algo inesperado.

—¿Desayunaste?

Louis vuelve a mirarlo, parpadeando descolocado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Comiste algo antes de venir? —le aclara, como si ignorara su confesión anterior.

El ojiazul niega con el ceño fruncido, sin entender realmente su reacción, pero Harry simplemente sonríe ante su respuesta.

—Bien. Conozco un lugar, vamos.

***

Harry lo lleva hasta una pequeña cafetería frente a Hyde Park. Está algo llena y Louis se encoge un poco en sí mismo cuando entran. No es que no pueda arreglárselas cuando hay mucha gente junta; prefiere los lugares tranquilos, sí, pero hoy es uno de los días malos y realmente no quiere lidiar con esto.

Harry voltea hacia él mientras busca mesas libres con la mirada pero se detiene cuando lo ve removiéndose incómodo en el lugar. Louis no se da cuenta de que el rizado se movió hasta que lo llama desde el mostrador, haciéndole señas con las manos.

Ordenan cafés para llevar, y Harry le insiste a Louis para que elija algo dulce, asique terminan llevándose unos scones de coco y cruzando de vuelta a Hyde Park, para sentarse en una banca mientras desayunan en silencio. Podría ser algo incómodo, pero Louis está realmente agradecido por la ausencia de palabras; puede pensar un poco más las cosas, rebobinando en sus recuerdos hasta ver cómo llegó allí.

Bebe de su café, saboreándolo en su paladar. Su apetito está volviendo, lo que no le sorprende en absoluto luego de un día de ayuno. Su mente viaja a Niall y Liam, tratando de animarlo y de alguna forma contenerlo, desorientados ante el caos que era su corazón roto y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las piezas para mantenerlas unidas. La culpa carcome un poco su memoria en ese punto, decidiendo cortar la línea de pensamiento antes de llegar a un terreno peligroso.

—Es curioso —dice Harry a su lado, observando un scone de coco en su mano—Nunca me gustaron estas cosas, pero estas son bastante ricas.

Louis aprovecha la oportunidad, ahora que Harry rompió el silencio, y toma impulso antes de voltear hacia él, completamente serio.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —le pregunta, su voz moderada pero con genuina curiosidad.

El rizado aparta su mirada del scone, enfocándola en él.

—¿Cómo haré que cosa?

—Ayudarme... —gestualiza con las manos, incómodo, tratando de ser más claro sin necesariamente decirlo—. A ser mejor...

—Oh —capta Harry—. Eso lo harás tú—le responde con naturalidad, volviendo su vista al parque y tomando un sorbo de su café.

El ojiazul frunce el ceño, confundido una vez más. ¿No se supone que Harry lo ayudaría?

—¿Qué?

El rizado voltea hacia él, sonriéndole con diversión cuando ve su rostro.

—No puedes esperar milagros de la noche a la mañana —le responde.

Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando ve que Louis no cambia de expresión, como si realmente no lo entendiera, y de hecho, no lo hace. Harry deja la taza de café sobre el banco, girando su torso hacia el más bajo y fijando sus ojos en él.

—Escucha, va a tomar un tiempo, pero lo lograrás —le dice con determinación honesta—. Estoy dispuesto a esperar y respetar tu espacio. No voy a presionarte, pero vas a tener que confiar en mí.

Harry busca en sus ojos, Louis puede sentirlo por el breve momento en el que le sostiene la mirada, pero entonces él voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

—Eres demasiado optimista si crees que va a ser fácil —murmura, negando suavemente ante sus últimas palabras—. No voy a hacerlo de un día para el otro.

—Pero ya lo hiciste.

A su lado, Harry le sonríe otra vez, más suavemente, como si supiera de una ventaja que el otro no había considerado. Louis solo lo mira como si estuviera loco.

—¿Siempre vas a ser así de críptico?

El más alto suelta una carcajada, natural y ruidosa, que resuena en el cálido aire estival. El ojiazul sigue esperando una respuesta, pero el teléfono de Harry suena, acabando la conversación allí cuando lo saca de su bolsillo.

Lee algo de la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño cuando termina. Alza su vista hacia Louis, y entonces sabe que está jodido.

—¿Niall estaba en tu casa?

En realidad, el que estaba en su casa era Liam, pero Louis no se siente con ánimos para corregirle, asique se encoje de hombros, con la vista al frente y tomando un sorbo de café.

—¿No le dijiste que viniste aquí? —insiste, inclinándose al frente para entrar en su campo de visión.

Louis comienza a jugar con la tela de sus jeans, ignorando cuando su corazón se estruja con nerviosismo bajo la mirada de Harry.

—No traje mi celular—se justifica, con voz pequeña.

—Louis–—comienza el otro y Louis aún distingue el reproche en su suave tono.

—No me hagas volver —se precipita, cerrando los ojos abruptamente en una petición que suena a plegaria—. Sé que es lo correcto, lo maduro, pero no insistas. Todavía no.

Harry se detiene ante sus palabras, aunque conserva el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no?—pregunta, esta vez menos inquisitivo.

Louis traga saliva. Mil discusiones con las mismas palabras pasan por su mente.

—Porque sé que va a pasar cuando vuelva —suelta un suspiro inestable antes de girar hacia él—. ¿Quieres que confié en ti? Dame mi tiempo.

Su respuesta lo toma por sorpresa, pero asiente lentamente en comprensión.

—De acuerdo —le promete, manteniendo un tono ameno—. Le avisaré que estás conmigo, ¿está bien eso?

Harry no hace nada hasta que lo ve asentir, entonces se dispone a escribir una rápida respuesta en su celular. A su lado, Louis respira hondo, tratando de evitar que su corazón se comprima en sí mismo e intentando convencerse de que está a salvo de los problemas, por ahora, y que no tiene que hacerle frente a demasiadas cosas para las que se siente demasiado vulnerable.

No puede decir que lo logra.

Entonces, Harry se pone de pie, café en mano, y le sonríe con optimismo.

—Bueno, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

***

Terminan su café recorriendo Hyde Park. Caminan lento, lado a lado, como si disfrutaran del paisaje en un día de vacaciones. Al menos Harry lo hace.

Louis admite que es extraño, el haber aceptado pasar el rato con alguien que no es un desconocido pero que tampoco es un amigo, y que sin embargo sabe cosas de él que solo sabría alguien muy cercano. No está seguro en qué nivel está enterado de su vida, pero eso no evita que la tensión invada su cuerpo cuando piensa en que él es uno de los que _analizan_ con la mirada.

Tampoco está seguro de cómo debe tratarlo, en qué grado cae su relación, si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma. Sigue reticente a tocar temas personales, pero no se siente tan incómodo al hablarle como al principio, aunque le siga siendo imposible sostenerle la mirada por mucho sin sentirse demasiado expuesto.

No está dispuesto a comenzar conversación, pero no le molesta seguirla. Es el incómodo paso de transición y Louis lo detesta, porque ya se siente como Bambi en patines dentro de alguna etiqueta, inadecuado cuando su lugar está bien determinado, por lo que le es imposible mantenerse seguro de sus pasos cuando no tiene idea de a dónde está yendo. Cada palabra puede ser una trampa y cada gesto puede ser malinterpretado. Odia la incertidumbre y detesta el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que le genera.

—¿Todo en orden?

La [voz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YgmMJJ34k4) de Harry lo saca de su mente, haciendo que su mirada vuelva a enfocarse en el camino frente a ellos.

—Si —responde con rapidez, reintegrándose—, solo... pensaba.—baja la vista hacia sus zapatos, encogiéndose de hombros con desgano—. Suelo hacer eso. No es mi intención ignorarte, lo siento.

—Descuida, entiendo —le asegura, gestualizando a su alrededor—. Es fácil dispersarse en un lugar así.

—No me gusta —confiesa.

—¿Hyde Park?

—Dispersarme —corrige, su expresión cuidadosa, intentando ocultarse tras ella—. A veces no... no es bueno pensar mucho.

El más alto guarda silencio por un instante, mirando al frente. Un segundo después lo codea suavemente, llamando su atención.

—Hey, tengo una idea de donde podríamos ir —dice con genuino entusiasmo.

—¿Qué? —lo mira confundido.

—¿Tienes el día libre, no? —lo anima, apresurando el paso—. ¡Sígueme!

La verdad sea dicha, Louis tiene el día libre porque Niall se tomó la molestia de justificar su ausencia en el trabajo como "Problemas personales". Sabe que en realidad no es eso lo que dijo en la firma, y sabe lo que le espera una vez que el día acabe, y es exactamente el motivo por el cual sigue a Harry, ignorando la forma en la que su estómago se hace un nudo.

***

Louis observa la entrada frente a él sin comprender del todo.

—¿El zoológico?

—¡Sip! —Harry sonríe a pesar de su confusión, inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Vamos, te gustará.

Louis no está seguro de qué pretende el rizado con esto, pero lo sigue hacia la entrada por el simple hecho de que no tiene un plan B.

Pagan la entrada y toman uno de los folletos que les ofrece el guía, desplegando el plano del zoológico frente a ellos. Harry sugiere comenzar por el acuario, por lo que entran allí y pasan un buen rato viendo peces y criaturas marinas de todos los colores nadar al otro lado del cristal.

Harry hace un par de comentarios graciosos con referencias a Buscando a Nemo, pero Louis no les presta mucha atención. Observa el aburrido cardumen que nada de aquí para allá sin realmente saber a dónde va, atrapado pero cómodo en su pequeño espacio de océano, y no puede evitar sentirse un poco identificado. No entiende por qué Harry lo llevó allí; es exactamente igual al parque en cierto sentido y solo hace que se encierre aún más en sus pensamientos. Aun así, lo espera en la salida del acuario antes de seguir el recorrido.

Continúan caminando hasta llegar con los canguros. No hay nada interesante en ellos, solo están allí, comiendo tranquilamente. Louis está considerando seriamente preguntarle a Harry cuál es el punto de esto cuando dos canguros bebés pasan corriendo llamando su atención. Se persiguen un rato, dando pequeños brincos de aquí para allá, lanzándose encima del otro juguetonamente, probablemente aprendiendo a cómo usar sus patas y Louis tiene que admitir que es algo tierno.

Uno de los pequeños comienza a brincar en el lugar y su compañero no tarda en imitarlo, llegando cada vez más arriba hasta que se vuelve una competencia de quién salta más alto. Es entonces cuando uno de ellos brinca por encima del otro y aterriza detrás suyo, que el ojiazul realmente comienza a pescar interés.

El otro canguro está desorientado por un momento, pero parece entender el truco, asique se planta frente a él, mueve las patas en el lugar como si se preparara, y salta sobre él de la misma forma en la que el otro lo había hecho. Terminan haciendo de eso un juego, saltándose entre sí como si fueran niños y de hecho, lo son. Louis sonríe viéndolos, entretenido con sus piruetas hasta el punto en el que no avanzan hasta que los pequeños acaban de jugar y Harry le pregunta si quiere ir a ver a los tigres.

Las crías de tigres resultan ser otro mar de bebés juguetones que corren de aquí para allá, molestándose entre sí y tratando de cazarse unos a otros. Uno de los pequeños se queda atrás, jugando con su propia cola y rodando entre la hierba hasta que su madre se le acerca, lamiéndolo y despeinándolo mientras el bebé intenta que juegue con él, moviendo sus pequeñas patas. Puede que Louis haga o no un breve comentario sobre cómo le gustaría llevarse uno a casa.

Pasan por los reptiles y por los animales de granja. Cuando llegan a las alpacas están a tiempo para ver cómo las alimentan, y ambos terminan disimulando una risa cuando el encargado trata de escurrirse fuera del hábitat perseguido por uno de los animales y esquivando sus escupitajos.

Harry tiene la brillante idea de ofrecerse a alimentar a los monos, asique Louis se planta a observar el espectáculo que monta el rizado cuando se arrodilla, extendiéndole la banana a uno de los primates. El animal lo observa curioso, pero en lugar de tomar la fruta se le trepa por el brazo, subiéndose a su espalda mientras el encargado le asegura que son inofensivos y que el pequeño solo está intrigado por él.

Harry no le da importancia, riendo cuando el mono juega con su pelo. Otro de ellos se acerca, despacio, y el muchacho le ofrece la banana, la cual es arrebatada de sus manos en un instante, pero por el mono sobre su espalda. Harry se alza de hombros, parándose para pedirle otra al encargado, pero ocurre lo mismo apenas la tiene en su poder. Repite lo mismo otra vez, pero cuando el pequeño en sus hombros trata de quitársela, estira su brazo lejos de su alcance rápidamente, intentando al mismo tiempo que el mono no pierda el equilibro.

La gente que observa se ríe ante la escena; y Louis, completamente ignorante, no detiene la sonrisa que le causa la imagen del chico discutiendo con el animal sobre los hombros. Es en ese instante que el otro primate salta, arrebatándole la banana al rizado antes de huir, con su compañero persiguiéndolo.

Cuando el rizado sale de allí, atrapa sus ojos, alzándose de hombros con sus labios curvados, pero él desvía la mirada con repentina timidez, esperando a que lo alcance antes de retomar su camino. Se alejan del hábitat con Harry riéndose mientras arregla su cabello y Louis ojeando el mapa entretenido, completamente ajeno a cualquier otro pensamiento.

***

Almuerzan allí, en un pequeño restaurante dentro del complejo, entre las voces de familias y niños que pasean disfrutando el día. Están en una de las mesas exteriores, comiendo en un silencio confortable del que Harry se siente particularmente orgulloso.

Louis tiene su mente ocupada, pero en direcciones totalmente distintas a las de más temprano. Revive los recuerdos de la mañana, preguntándose por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaban los animales. No había ido al zoológico desde que era un niño, y no recordaba lo fascinante que podía ser ver a creaturas tan majestuosas y exóticas. Lo hace interesarse y sentirse curioso, más relajado.

—Me gustaron los monos —suelta Harry, de la nada, mientras se lleva una papa frita a la boca.

—Intentaron arrancarte la mano por la banana —le recuerda, arqueando una ceja, y ni siquiera sabe por qué sale tan natural.

—Lo sé, pero fue gracioso —retruca, señalándolo con una papa—. Una vez fui al Zoológico de New York, y este chico se ofreció a ayudar a alimentar a las cabras. Tendrías que haberlo visto, fue muy gracioso...

Los labios de Louis se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa por un momento sin que este se percate, abriendo la boca justo antes de que Harry comience con su historia.

—Lo sé —lo interrumpe el ojiazul—. Lo contaste en el pub.

Harry se detiene a mitad de respiración y lo observa, por segunda vez en el día, anonadado.

—¿Me estabas escuchando? —lo dice en un murmuro, como si tuviera miedo de romper un encantamiento con sus palabras.

Louis pasea su vista por los alrededores y se alza de hombros, volviendo su atención a la comida en un segundo. No puede ver la expresión que hace el rizado ante su vaga respuesta, pero si lo nota inclinarse sobre la mesa en su visión periférica.

—¿Quieres jugar a algo para pasar el rato? —le propone en otro susurro que no disimula su tono animado.

El ojiazul se alza de hombros. Para ser honesto le da igual; sabe que es en realidad una estrategia para tratar de descontracturar la atmosfera que acaba de crear.

—¿Cómo qué? —le responde luego de un momento.

—¿Preguntas y respuestas? —sugiere, apoyándose en el respaldo—. Podríamos conocernos más el uno al otro.

Algo dentro de Louis hace sonar una alarma y activar los mecanismos de defensa. Su mirada se vuelve esquiva y juega con los cubiertos, buscando una salida.

—Uhm... No estoy seguro —le contesta, su voz dubitativa—. No me siento cómodo.

—¡Oh, no, no! —mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro rápidamente—. ¡Nada privado! Solo cosas tontas, como tu comida favorita o a dónde te gustaría viajar.

Louis no está completamente seguro y la alarma sigue sonando al fondo de su mente, pero hay algo (no sabe si es como el día está yendo hasta ahora o el hecho de que sabe que la misión de Harry no es hacerle daño) que le hace considerarlo.

Muerde su labio, y después de unos segundos se encuentra asintiendo como respuesta.

—De acuerdo —cede.

Harry no contiene su sonrisa, acomodándose en su asiento.

—Bien, yo empiezo. ¿Color favorito?

—Azul —responde enseguida, demorándose un poco en pensar su pregunta—. ¿Animal favorito?

—Mono —Louis sabe por su sonrisa que lo está diciendo apropósito y siente la mínima necesidad de rodar los ojos—. ¿Película favorita?

—Grease. ¿La tuya?

—Love Actually. ¿Verano o invierno?

Louis se toma un momento para meditarlo. Apenas nota lo fácil que le están saliendo las palabras.

—Ninguno. Primavera—decide, pensando fuera de la caja—.¿Cantante favorito?

—Robbie Williams —le contesta en seguida, frunciendo el ceño al final—. O Chris Martin. Ambos. ¿Puedo elegir dos?

Mira al ojiazul como si pudiera contestarle, pero él solo se encoge de hombros.

—Tú haces las reglas —le dice.

—Entonces dos —decide el rizado—. ¿Primer concierto?

—The Script.

Harry abre los ojos, tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Los conoces?

—Soy fan.

El más alto apoya sus codos sobre la mesa, descansando su cabeza en sus manos y mirando a Louis con inocente interés.

—Esto se acaba de poner interesante —declara—. ¿Canción favorita de The Script?

Louis frunce el ceño, pero no ante la pregunta.

—No es justo —le recrimina, aunque en un tono moderado—. Acabas de preguntar.

Harry curva sus labios hacia arriba.

—Yo hago las reglas.

Louis frunce su boca, escondiendo que le divierte.

—Dictador —musita bajo su respiración, retomando su almuerzo.

El rizado lo oye de todas formas. Pretende hacer una expresión escandalizada, pero su sonrisa acapara su rostro, sintiéndose victorioso cuando logra que Louis se relaje un poco más en su compañía. Él alza la vista, espiándolo entre sus pestañas y atrapándolo en mitad de su reacción; por primera vez le presta atención a su sonrisa y nota el hoyuelo que se forma en su mejilla. No lo admitirá en voz alta, pero cree que lo hace ver más angelical.

La tarde se divide en acabar de recorrer el zoológico y tomar un helado en The Regent's Park, porque Harry insiste en que es la forma perfecta de cerrar un buen día y Louis realmente no tiene voluntad para oponerse.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde emprenden el camino a casa. No es que a Louis le emocione regresar, pero hay una cantidad de tiempo en la que puede permitirse evadir el problema antes de que este venga a picarle la conciencia en el fondo de su cabeza, y no cree que hubiera soportado otra hora fuera sabiendo que solo empeoraría mientras más se ausentara.

La mayoría del recorrido es silenciosa, incluso cuando se alejan del centro; Harry camina a su lado sin decir palabra y Louis intenta no pensar en cosas que lo hagan tener un ataque en plena calle frente a él. Detesta tener ataques con alguien más presente, pero en especial no quiere que él tenga que hacerle frente en uno de sus momentos más explosivos; no quiere que esté de acuerdo con _ellos_.

Tampoco quiere llegar a casa, pero al mismo tiempo no puede esperar, porque aunque se encontró a si mismo disfrutando el día, tampoco puede pasar mucho tiempo con Harry sin comenzar a sentirse, de alguna forma, incómodo.

No es su culpa, lo sabe, es solo que es demasiado optimismo y alegría, haciendo imposible para Louis no sentirse un poco como la nube gris, el punto de lástima, por más que la intención del rizado sea la opuesta.

Aun así, sabe de primera mano que es una mierda lidiar con él mismo, asique aprovecha el silencio entre ellos para elegir sus palabras.

—Uh, ¿Harry? —lo llama, obteniendo su atención inmediata.

El ojiazul mete sus manos en sus bolsillos, tratando de sonar casual a pesar del nudo que se forma en su estómago con cada paso que da.

—Gracias por... esto —resume, gestualizando vagamente—. No tenías que hacerlo.

El rizado curva sus labios, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No hay de qué. ¿Te divertiste?

Louis se medió encoge de hombros.

—Me gustó el zoológico —responde escuetamente.

El más alto vuelve su vista al frente, complacido consigo mismo.

—Era mi lugar preferido de niño.

—¿Qué? —el ojiazul frunce el ceño, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien.

Harry parece sorprendido de sí mismo, como si se le hubiera escapado algo que consideraba poco probable. Entonces hace algo que Louis no se esperaba; se pone esquivo. Ve sus ojos verdes revolotear por la calle y a sus manos juguetear con el borde de su camiseta en un intento de parecer despreocupado.

—Uhm... —comienza, por primera vez desde que Louis lo conoció, con voz cuidadosa, ocultando su nerviosismo—. Yo... Solía ir ahí cuando era niño. Mamá siempre me llevaba en verano.

El otro continua mirándolo, aún sin comprender. Harry presiona sus labios en una línea fina y da un par de pasos antes de disminuir el ritmo, casi deteniéndose. Voltea hacia Louis, y este mentiría si dijera que no se reconoció a sí mismo en la forma en la que sus ojos se clavaron en él, diciendo muchísimo más que las palabras que pronuncia.

—No todos los ángeles han nacido con alas, Louis.

El ojiazul no le responde, simplemente se guarda sus pensamientos para sí y continúa caminando; entiende ese lado de Harry, sea cual sea su historia, y sabe que las preguntas están de sobra. Eso no evita, sin embargo, que su mente se dispare, curiosa, intentando abarcar el significado de sus palabras.

No llega muy lejos antes de distinguir su hogar a la distancia, desechando cualquier idea que no cultivara a su imaginación autodestructiva. Harry se aclara la garganta una vez que se detienen frente a la casa.

—Bueno, llegamos.

Louis no se mueve ni le responde, solo se queda parado observándola. _¿Liam está adentro_?. No lo cree, pero tampoco le sorprendería. De una forma u otra, sabe qué es lo que sigue una vez que vuelva a verlo, tarde o temprano, y es esa idea la que lo mantiene fijo en su lugar.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe dentro? —pregunta el rizado.

Podría, ¿pero cuál es el punto? Es su maldita casa y él está siendo un bebé llorón que ni siquiera puede hacerle frente solo a sus propios problemas. _Eres realmente patético,_ piensa, _no necesitas a Harry para probar eso._

Niega de golpe cuando se da cuenta de que él aún está esperando su respuesta.

—Gracias, Harry —farfulla, como una despedida, mientras se encamina a la casa.

Lo hace impulsivamente, porque sabe que si da el primer paso no tendrá tiempo de arrepentirse de los otros hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

—Hey —lo llama el rizado cuando él alcanza la puerta. Louis voltea al instante—, si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme.

El ojiazul asiente. Considera decir algo más, pero decide que no a último momento, alzando su mano como saludo e inhalando profundamente antes de entrar en la casa.

Cierra la puerta tras él con cuidado, atento a cualquier sonido y semi preparado para una confrontación, pero conforme los segundos pasan y nada sucede, la adrenalina por la expectativa disminuye en su organismo.

Camina despacio, recorriendo la casa en silencio y echándole un rápido vistazo a las habitaciones. Cuando está seguro de que no hay nadie más que él, se relaja y agradece en silencio las horas extra de paz antes de la tormenta.

Enciende la tele de camino a la cocina, dejando que las voces llenen el vacío de la casa mientras busca servirse un vaso de agua. Al tiempo en que se forma una especie de nudo en su pecho, le nace un pequeño atisbo de culpa por sentirse inseguro en su propia casa, y detesta tener que llegar a ese extremo por su falta de capacidad para mantener su mierda junta.

_Son Liam y Niall, por dios._

Le toma un momento de odio hacia sí mismo el razonar que no le tiene miedo a ellos, sino a lo que vayan a pensar. Tiene miedo de lo que ya piensen, luego de todo lo que hizo.

Muerde su labio y cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

—Idiota.

Nunca antes había dejado que se acercaran tanto; nunca se había permitido dejar ver los destrozos que él mismo ocasionaba. Sabe que son conscientes de su ansiedad, pero nunca habían tenido que lidiar con ella directamente o en su peor estado, ni siquiera con lo que queda después.

Tampoco había tenido un ataque de esa magnitud desde hacía tiempo; unos meses atrás podría haber dicho que no había sufrido uno en años. Entonces pasó _eso_ y de repente sentía que podía dividir el tiempo en sus ataques de pánico. Luego vino la terapia.

Traga a pesar del nudo en su garganta y se sirve otro vaso de agua, enviando ese recuerdo lejos. Está cien por ciento seguro de que a la primera chance que tengan, van a persuadirlo para que la retome y realmente no tiene la fuerza para pasar por eso, no de nuevo.

Siente pequeñas palpitaciones ante la idea, entonces deja el vaso en la mesada e intenta pensar en algo lindo y relajante, como hacía cuando no podía dar con ella por teléfono y la ansiedad empezaba a volverse demasiado. Se encuentra pensando en los pequeños canguros jugando en el zoológico, y ese recuerdo se trasfigura en los cachorros de tigre, en los osos y en los monos, hasta que sus latidos se normalizan y hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Se sorprende a si mismo al descubrir que _disfrutó_ el día de una forma en la que no disfrutaba las cosas en un buen tiempo. No sabe cómo pero, por un instante, logró olvidarse de todo y realmente gozar de la salida sin pensar en la gente a su alrededor o en las responsabilidades que le esperaban al regresar. Simplemente se dejó ser.

No está seguro de qué lo hizo sentirse más cómodo, pero definitivamente le dio una sensación de tranquilidad que no va a poder olvidar por un buen tiempo.

_“Me gustó el zoológico.”_

_“Era mi lugar preferido de niño.”_

Las palabras de Harry se cuelan en su mente y de repente se encuentra pensando en lo que le dijo momentos antes.

No está seguro de lo que quiso decir, o no quiere aceptarlo, porque el concepto es tan nuevo y surrealista que le cuesta concebir que sea cierto. Aun así, lo que le llama la atención es la forma en la que Harry se lo dijo; difuso pero suficiente. Conoce esas respuestas, porque las usa siempre, y es exactamente el motivo por el cual se encuentra pensando en ello con intriga; es una historia que no quiere contar.

Louis lo entiende, lo respeta, asique no hizo preguntas y deja de darle de vueltas al asunto. Eso no impide que analice todas sus interacciones con Harry hasta el momento en busca de algo que indique que de cierta forma él realmente lo entiende de vuelta.

El pensamiento lo sigue hasta la ducha y lo acompaña mientras se asea, lavando los recuerdos de una mala mañana. Aún está pensando en eso en el fondo de su cabeza cuando entra a su habitación en busca de ropa y ve una nota en la cama.

Se acerca despacio, tomándola y acercándola a la luz que entra por la ventana para leerla. Apenas lo hace reconoce instantáneamente la caligrafía de Liam.

_Todo está en orden. Llama cuando llegues. Liam x_

Observa el papel por un instante, sin realmente releer su mensaje. Luego lo abolla y lo arroja hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

 


	5. CAPÍTULO V

_I'm so tired, sitting here waiting_

_If I hear one more "just be patient"_

_It's always going to stay the same_

_So let me just give up_

_So let me just let go_

_If this isn't good for me_

_Well, I don't want to know_

_[…]_

_You don't know what it's like_

_—you don't know, katelyn tarver._

*******

Al día siguiente, Louis toma el autobús para ir a trabajar. Le fue imposible no hacerlo, justificado o no; no pudo aguantar la ansiedad que le generó saber que tenía responsabilidades que no estaba cumpliendo. Ni siquiera es sobre cumplir por el simple hecho de hacerlo, sino por lo que pensarían los demás cuando supieran que no toma en serio sus compromisos, el saber que va a fallar cuando se espera que no lo haga. Ya había decepcionado a su familia y a sus amigos, no va a permitirse decepcionar en su trabajo.

Intenta no pensar en cómo no llamó a Liam o Niall desde el día anterior. También evita ponderar en cómo solo empeorará mientras más lo posponga, pero Louis tiene un maravilloso don para procrastinar hasta rozar el límite de lo imposible.

Cuando entra al edificio pretende que todo está en orden y que no se ausentó por dos días a causa de su baja autoestima; su fachada se ve destruida cuando Perrie carraspea detrás del escritorio. Louis frena su apresurado caminar y voltea hacia ella.

—Hola, Louis —lo saluda, cordial como siempre, aunque puede ver la forma en la que su mirada atenta busca algo en su rostro.

—Hola.

—El señor Hudson quería hablar contigo —le suelta de la nada.

La sangre de Louis se congela.

— ¿Ahora? —pregunta, su voz más aguda por lo repentino del aviso.

—Dijo que si venías hoy te enviara a su oficina —contesta la rubia, esperando por una respuesta antes de continuar—. ¿Le... aviso que subes?

Él tarda un segundo en reaccionar, el mango del maletín resbaloso con sudor.

—Sí —responde rápido, cambiando su bolso de mano mientras tropieza buscando palabras—. Sí, tu... Ahora voy.

Perrie asiente, volteando hacia el teléfono y presionando un botón antes de hablar con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Louis ya está demasiado lejos, caminando con apuro hacia el ascensor. Una vez que las puertas se cierran se permite un pequeño ataque de nervios.

Tenía pensado hablar con su jefe; era racional justificar su ausencia personalmente, pero esperaba tener un par de minutos para dejar sus cosas en la oficina y prepararse para esta conversación. Ahora, sin embargo, solo tiene el viaje en ascensor y un par de segundos detrás de la puerta de cristal de su oficina.

Cuando llega al piso se dirige con pasos escuetos a través de los pasillos, desarrollando pequeños retazos de diálogo en su cabeza como notas de ayuda. Le parece inútil, porque muchas de ellas se evaporan de su mente cuando alcanza la oficina. Se toma un minuto para respirar hondo, asfixiando el nudo en su estómago antes de alzar la mano y golpear suavemente la superficie de vidrio.

Puede oír un _"Adelante"_ provenir desde el otro lado, asique se arma de valor y gira el picaporte, entreabriendo la puerta. En seguida cruza miradas con un hombre en sus cincuenta que le hace un gesto con la mano, tipeando algo en una laptop.

—Tomlinson —lo saluda, haciendo un ademan hacia la silla frente a su escritorio—, pasa. Toma asiento.

Louis obedece, caminando de una forma extraña que intenta parecer despreocupada, pero que permite ver lo tenso que están sus músculos.

—Buenas tardes señor —saluda, aclarando su garganta en un intento de recuperar la compostura—. ¿Sucede algo?

Hudson cierra su laptop, dejándola a un lado antes de centrar su total atención en el ojiazul.

—Tu dime —le contesta con calma, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio—. Los últimos dos días faltaste por motivos personales. ¿Estoy bien?

—Sí —Louis espera que su voz no haya salido tan insegura como creyó oírla.

Hudson lo mira expectante, aguardando a que él continúe. Cuando no lo hace, abre las palmas de sus manos en un gesto.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —inquiere.

Louis frunce el ceño sin comprender el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿Señor?

—Según este chico, Niall Horan, quien está primero en tu lista de contactos de la firma, te ausentaste por un ataque de ansiedad —resume con cuidado, observando al ojiazul por encima de sus lentes.

No dice nada, bajando la vista al no saber cómo armar una buena defensa. Le es difícil continuar la conversación cuando alguien lo enfrenta con ese tema, entonces recurre a quedarse en blanco _porque quiere_ , y espera que lo dejen ir. Pero no son su familia o los chicos, es su jefe, asique en cambio palidece cuando lo ve esperar por una respuesta que no sabe darle.

—Sí, es cierto —dice, a necesidad de decir algo.

Finalmente, el señor Hudson suspira.

—No quiero meterme en nada personal, pero dado tu historial uno creería que no volverías al trabajo dos días —explica.

Louis decide ignorar el comentario del historial.

—No quiero faltar —se defiende, sintiéndose más seguro al hablar cuando ve la oportunidad de desviar el tema—. Me siento mejor hoy y no quiero incumplir con las responsabilidades que tomé.

—Louis —Hudson se quita los lentes, masajeando el puente de su nariz. Así, con sus canas y ojos avellana, se parece mucho a un maestro tratando de realmente llegar a alumno con sus palabras—. Eres un buen chico. ¿De acuerdo? —comienza, con voz afable pero clara—. Eres muy trabajador y responsable, realmente talentoso, pero no debes dejar que el trabajo se sobreponga a tu salud.

El castaño se remueve incómodo en su asiento, atreviéndose a alzar la vista aunque sea por un momento. Hudson lo está mirando a los ojos.

—Te entiendo, en cierto modo, porque mi padre se fue de la misma forma que tu hermana —cuenta, su tono volviéndose más suave por un instante antes de retomar su firmeza—. Es difícil, y cada uno lo lleva a su manera, pero se tiene que reconocer cuales técnicas son buenas para lidiar con ello y cuáles no. No creo que el trabajo sea lo mejor para ti ahora.

El ojiazul reprime el impulso de hacer un mohín.

—Pero el trabajo me distrae —afirma con seguridad, intentando sonar convincente y no infantil—. Me ayuda.

—En parte, ¿me equivoco? —le corrige, sonriendo con resignación.

Louis aprieta sus labios, sin realmente una respuesta a su favor. El trabajo lo dispersa, sí, pero en el fondo sabe que el resto de sus problemas no se irán por más planos que diseñe o construcciones que supervise.

Luego de un momento, Hudson suspira, colocándose los lentes nuevamente.

— ¿Qué proyectos tienes que seguir hoy?

Su mente se dispara enseguida a las únicas cosas que su cerebro se había forzado a si mismo a considerar una y otra vez en todo el camino desde su casa.

—Tengo que rediseñar la entrada de Richardson Maison y preparar la presentación del proyecto para el Royal Inn Garden.

Hudson asiente, y Louis puede ver en el movimiento de sus ojos como parece considerar algo antes de inhalar.

—Termina el diseño y luego puedes irte a casa, es todo por hoy —determina.

Louis se petrifica en su lugar mientras una sensación de pánico se instala en su pecho.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Ve a casa. Relájate, tomate tu tiempo —le explica con tranquilidad—. Has dejado la terapia hace apenas un mes, quizás demasiado pronto.

Siente un pequeño alivio recorrer su cuerpo cuando entiende que en realidad no lo están despidiendo, pero eso no quita el malestar que se asienta en su estómago.

—Tomlinson —cuando Louis lo mira, Hudson lo está observando con seriedad—. Eres un chico muy capaz, pero tienes que cuidar de ti mismo para poder a alcanzar tu máximo potencial —le aconseja, ablandando su mirada—. Como tu jefe digo; organízate. Como ser humano digo; tomate tu tiempo para sanar y superar tus obstáculos.

Por un instante, Louis no sabe cómo responder a eso. Repite las palabras en su cabeza, y frunce los labios, asintiendo con resignación para sí mismo.

—Gracias, señor —dice finalmente.

—De nada, muchacho.

El hombre le sonríe, tomando unas carpetas de su escritorio y poniéndose de pie, lo que Louis imita, entonces Hudson rodea el escritorio y se detiene frente a él.

—Deberías considerar volver a terapia, a veces es lo mejor aunque a uno no le parezca —le aconseja.

El castaño traga saliva y asiente nuevamente, evitando una respuesta verbal a su comentario. El hombre simplemente le palmea la espalda en una señal de aliento antes de caminar a su par hacia la puerta.

—De todos modos —continua, en un tono más animado—, necesitaré una justificación médica si vuelves a ausentarte por este motivo, por mera burocracia.

Louis encuentra la voluntad para curvar sus labios en una sonrisa a pesar de la frustración que lo devora por dentro.

—Seguro. Gracias de nuevo.

***

Decir que no está feliz sería decir una verdad errónea en cuanto a magnitud. Louis se siente propiamente desgraciado; justo por debajo de fracasado y por encima de miserable.

Luego del almuerzo regresa a casa en taxi, sumido en un estado positivamente pesimista. No es el hecho de que, aparentemente, no tendrá que ser quien se pare frente a un grupo de inversionistas y propietarios para presentar un proyecto de construcción, (aunque en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera agradecido en sobremanera el ahorrarse el malestar pre-conferencia) sino que su jefe había decidido que el trabajo _no iba a funcionar_ hasta que resolviera su propia mierda.

Acepta que talvez eso no fue lo que realmente dijo, pero Louis sabe leer entre líneas, y eso había sido un claro "Mejor regresa a terapia o serás mediocre para siempre". No podía prohibirle trabajar (no lo hizo), el trabajo es terapéutico para él (en cierto grado), más de lo que cualquier sesión de una hora con un tipo graduado en la Universidad de Manchester podría llegar a ser (sabe que ama engañarse a sí mismo).

Cuando abre la puerta de su casa, se arrastra sin ánimos hasta el sofá, desplomándose en él luego de arrojar su maletín al suelo. Mira el techo mientras medita todos los aspectos de su vida y cómo se ha encargado de cagarlos a todos. Se permite entonces un momento de auto-odio, gruñendo ante el recuerdo de sus propios errores y dejando salir quejidos cada vez que su mente roza algún punto de tensión.

No hace nada por lo que podrían ser horas. Espera que sean días. En algún punto su cuerpo decide que es suficiente y se pone de pie, rumbo a la cocina, como si fuera automático.

Cada una de sus preocupaciones se reproduce en su cabeza como tomas de un video musical durante todo momento. Abre el refrigerador y se queda en blanco antes de cerrarlo. Se da la vuelta, pero se detiene y se gira, volviendo a abrirlo y sacando un sándwich. Se sienta en la mesa y tamborilea ruidosamente con sus dedos. Las ideas corren en su mente una tras de otra, cada palabra y escenario, hasta que todos sus dedos impactan en la superficie al mismo tiempo con nerviosismo. Finalmente hace un puño y golpea como si fuera una puerta, firme y pausado.

La mente de Louis hace click y se levanta bruscamente para rebuscar entre una pila de revistas acomodadas en la sala. Regresa a la mesa con un ejemplar pequeño, que bien podría ser un libro, y un bolígrafo. No pierde tiempo en abrirlo y pasar de páginas hasta que llega a la indicada, entonces se sumerge en el enigma que plantea.

Mucha gente es introvertida, y mucha de esa misma gente sufre ansiedad. En todos sus años de vida, Louis aprendió que la gente como él tiene mecanismos de defensa; formas de detenerse a sí mismos de inducirse a un ataque y en cambio, sumergirse en algo que les sea placentero. La mayoría, cree él que por regla general, lee. Louis, en cambio, recurre a los juegos de lógica.

Desde pequeño se entusiasmaba en sobremanera con adivinanzas y acertijos, y a medida que fue creciendo, eso se transformó en un amor a cualquier clase de juego que implicara la lógica, deducción y creatividad como herramientas principales.

Su pasión es tan grande que con el tiempo se encontró recurriendo a rompecabezas intrincados cada vez que sus pensamientos comenzaban a abrumarlo, adoptando la misma como su propio mecanismo de defensa. Desde entonces, su cuerpo hace lo mismo en religioso ritual, moviéndose en piloto, realizando acciones que tratan de arrastrarlo fuera de su propia mente hasta que su parte consciente sale de sí y va en busca de algo con que entretenerse, sumergiéndose en enigmas y puzzles para que lo que sea que haya estado pensando quede perdido en el pasado de sus acciones.

No siempre funciona, eso lo ha tenido que aprender por cuenta propia, pero tanto sea manejable, es capaz de enfocarse y dejarse absorber por las palabras o los números de la misma forma en la que otros se dejan absorber por las notas musicales.

***

Son cerca de las 9 p.m cuando su celular vibra en la almohada del sofá, y casi lo ignora ante el miedo de que sea alguno de los chicos, de no ser porque ve el número desconocido en pantalla.

Toma el aparato entre sus manos, desbloqueándolo antes de presionar la notificación de Whatsapp.

**Número desconocido:**

             Hey, soy Harry. Pensé que sería bueno que tuvieras mi número. Llama si necesitas algo. H.

Louis se queda contemplando el mensaje sin comprender muy bien cómo es que Harry tiene un celular, y cómo es que ha conseguido su número, aunque podía imaginarse la respuesta a eso último.

No le contesta, pero hace click en el número, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente.

 **Nuevo contacto:** _Harry._

Duda por un instante, pero termina presionando ' _Guardar_ ' de todos modos.

***

Regresa al trabajo al día siguiente, en parte porque su jefe no había dicho nada acerca del resto de la semana y en parte porque quiere demostrar, talvez a sí mismo, que es bastante capaz de seguir adelante con sus propios medios.

De todas formas es un día corto, y solo tiene que hacer un par de averiguaciones de material y espacio relacionadas con el proyecto del día anterior antes de considerar su semana como terminada. Se cruza a su jefe en un punto, pero Hudson solo lo saluda y le da una mirada que oscila entre alentadora y atenta.

Cuando vuelve a tocar el suelo de su hogar, se decide por tomar una siesta que termina durando más de lo previsto, y es allí cuando considera que quizás viene arrastrando el cansancio desde hace una semana.

Está tomando té y pasando las páginas de su libro de acertijos cuando su celular vibra con un nuevo mensaje. Ruega para sus adentros que no sean Liam o Niall (a quienes aún no ha llamado), pero se sorprende cuando ve el nombre de Harry.

**Harry:**

           ¿Está bien si voy a tu casa más tarde?

Antes de que pueda siquiera plantearse qué responder, el sonido del timbre le hace dar un salto en su asiento. Junta sus cejas mientras se pone de pie, dudando más de la impaciencia de Harry que de la rapidez con la que llegó a su casa.

Preferiría haberse equivocado con respecto al rizado y su promesa de respeto y espacio, encontrándoselo frente a él cuando abre la puerta, porque una vez que lo hace y ve los ojos café de Liam sabe que esto no terminará bien.

—Liam —se encuentra diciendo su nombre, algo sobresaltado.

Inconscientemente cierra un poco la puerta, como queriendo resguardarse de su mirada. Su amigo no se inmuta, sonriéndole apenas lo ve.

—Hola, Lou —lo saluda, despreocupado—. Salí temprano hoy y pensé en pasar un rato. No te molesta, ¿no?

Louis considera sus opciones, en especial aquellas que no involucran a Liam dentro de su casa y que no lo hacen quedar como un completo imbécil. Resulta que no existen alternativas con las características que busca, asique se ve forzado a intentar no entrar en pánico y cerrarle la cara en la puerta, cosa que se convierte en la opción más viable mientras más tarde en dar señal de haber escuchado lo que le dijo.

— ¡No! —responde finalmente, de golpe, y haciéndose a un lado—. N-no. Pasa.

Liam lo sigue hacia la sala, donde se sienta en el sofá con total naturaleza. Louis no se deja engañar por su expresión afable; sabe que en algún momento todo va a explotar en su cara.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —le ofrece, intentando no sonar vacilante, pero el otro solo niega.

—Descuida, estoy bien.

El ojiazul asiente, sentándose en el pequeño sillón frente a él. Sus ojos recorren la sala mientras tropieza en su mente, buscando un tema de conversación que esté en terreno seguro.

—Asique... ¿Terminaste temprano? —comienza, jugando con el borde de su camiseta en un intento de tranquilizarse—. Creí que tenías un caso difícil.

Liam alza las cejas, resoplando para sí mismo.

—Francamente, era más simple de lo que creímos. El tipo admitió haber estafado a nuestro cliente—explica, haciendo una mueca—. Nos ahorró un par de horas.

—Oh —Louis esperaba que el tema se extendiera por unos minutos más, por lo que aprieta la tela entre sus dedos cuando ve que aún no está a salvo—. Rara vez pasa, ¿no?

Él sólo se medio alza de hombros como respuesta.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Algún nuevo proyecto? —le pregunta entonces, aliviándolo un poco cuando la conversación sigue un rumbo seguro.

—Sigo diseñando la entrada y jardín del Richardson Maison —explica—. Nada nuevo.

Louis se arrepiente al instante de no haberse mordido la lengua e inventado alguna otra cosa para mantener la charla, pero cuando está por agregar algo, su amigo se le adelanta.

— ¿Y qué tal vas con la presentación de la otra cosa? Eh... ¿algo de Royal no sé qué?

—Royal Inn Garden —lo corrige en un latido, agradecido por el escape—. No tengo que presentarlo, después de todo.

— ¿No? Genial, hermano —una sonrisa se hace presente en sus labios—. Sé que esas cosas te estresan. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se cancela el proyecto o...?

Mierda.

—No, no. Solo... —la mirada de Louis vacila de un lugar al otro por los segundos que busca una excusa cercana a la realidad—. Mi jefe creyó que sería mejor si lo presenta otro.

—Mhm —Liam alza las cejas, pero no es más que un gesto de sorpresa—. Bueno, mejor para ti, ¿no?

Asiente, ignorando la forma en la que su corazón golpea con fuerza en su pecho a la vez que intenta leer todos los gestos del castaño frente a él, buscando por alguna señal de la inminente confrontación.

—Hey, ¿tienes algo este fin de semana? —le pregunta entonces.

Traga saliva.

—No, supongo.

—Genial —Louis sabe, _ve_ que su sonrisa no es la misma de siempre—. Niall y yo pensábamos que podríamos salir. Es el último mes de verano y el clima es una mierda en los otros nueve meses.

—Suena bien —asiente, intentando sonar como si no se estuviera desesperando por dentro—. Luego envíenme un mensaje con cuál es el plan.

— ¿Y vas a contestarlo?

Ahí está.

Sabía que iba a sacarlo a la luz en algún momento, sabía que iba a enfrentarlo por eso, pero el mismo le había dado el pie y ahora solo quería que la tierra lo tragase.

Liam lo mira como si estuviera decepcionado y Louis simplemente no puede con ello, bajando la mirada con la sangre bombeando en sus oídos, no sabiendo si empalidecer o sonrojarse. Cuando el otro ve que no va a decir nada, continua hablando.

—Sabemos que... necesitas tu espacio, pero estábamos preocupados, Lou.

—Estaba bien —croa el ojiazul, su voz urgente.

—No dejaste ni un mensaje.

—No estaba solo. Me encontré a Harry —se excusa con arrebato, palabra tras otra intentando dar con la que haga callar al chico frente a él.

—Y fue el quien nos avisó.

—No quería que trataran de seguirme —confiesa, su voz atascándose en su garganta.

No puede verlo, porque sus ojos siguen fijos en cualquier lugar menos en su amigo, pero Liam frunce el ceño, inclinándose hacia él.

— ¿Seguirte? —lo dice tajante, dejando que la indignación se deslice un poco en su voz antes de recuperar su tono cordial, algo arrepentido por su tono brusco—. Louis, _escapaste_ de la casa mientras yo dormía.

—No _escapé_ —se remueve en su lugar, haciendo un breve contacto visual—. Es mi casa, Liam. Solo salí a tomar aire.

— ¿Saliste a–? —se interrumpe a sí mismo, elevando el tono con enojo—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que fue ver cómo estabas la noche anterior para despertar y no encontrarte por ninguna parte?

Louis cierra los ojos, apretando sus puños en el borde de su propia camiseta.

—Detente.

Liam se aplaca. El silencio se extiende sobre ellos por un momento, pero cuando el castaño vuelve a abrir la boca, su voz es otra vez tranquila y cuidadosa.

—Niall y yo estuvimos hablando...

—Sé lo que vas a decir —lo detiene Louis. Liam le dirige una mirada interrogante.

— ¿En serio?

—No lo haré —declara, apretando los labios y negando—. No voy a volver, Liam. No pueden obligarme.

—No queremos obligarte —le dice más suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación—. Queremos que estés bien y esto puede ayudar.

El ojiazul medio voltea su rostro, forzando una sonrisa amarga por un segundo.

— ¿No crees que si sirviera ya hubiera funcionado la primera vez?

—Louis, la terapia solo funciona si _cooperas_.

Él reacciona a su tono, crispado, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño que se rehúsa a entender. Suelta una risa sin humor antes de voltear hacia él.

— ¿Tu que mierda sabes? —le reprocha—. Nunca estuviste ahí. No sabes lo que se siente que indaguen en tu vida tratando de sacarte información.

La expresión de Liam se torna sorprendida antes de tomar un giro mordaz.

— ¿Eso crees? Por cómo lo pones podrían darme el título, porque llevo intentando lo que hace tu terapeuta por años.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

— ¡No nos cuentas nada, Louis! —le reclama, alzando la voz mientras su cara se contorsiona con el enojo—. ¡Te encanta hundirte porque nunca haces nada para salvarte! ¡Niall y yo estamos literalmente aquí para ti pero tú te encierras en tu ansiedad y no dejas entrar a nadie! ¿Acaso significamos _algo_ para ti?

Louis se pone de pie, temblando con frustración e impotencia. Los ojos enfadados de Liam están fijos en los suyos.

—No lo entiendes...—niega suavemente— ¡No tienes una puta idea de la mierda que estás hablando!

— ¡La tendría si nos _hablaras!_

El zumbido del timbre interrumpe su discusión. Es Liam quien voltea hacia la puerta de inmediato en tanto que el ojiazul se toma un momento para recomponerse antes de girar y encaminarse hacia la entrada, con pasos firmes pero desesperados.

No le importa quien esté ahí afuera, va a pasar de ellos y salir de la casa, alejándose lo más que pueda. No está listo para esta discusión, ni con Liam, ni Niall, ni siquiera con un maldito terapeuta; sabe qué rumbo va a tomar y no está preparado para hablar de _todo eso_.

Toma las llaves de la cómoda y abre la puerta con manos torpes, temblando con la conmoción del momento. Lo primero que siente es el aire frío del atardecer y lo primero que ve es a Harry parado en el umbral.

—Siento no haber esperado una respuesta, pero tuve esta especie de presentimiento de que debía venir de todos modos, ¿sucede algo?

Louis no contesta, dando media vuelta e internándose en la casa para buscar su chaqueta, más el rizado lo sigue dentro.

—Harry —dice Liam, poniéndose de pie con sorpresa una vez que lo ve entrar—. Hola.

—Hola, Liam —le sonríe algo confundido, deteniéndose mientras Louis se pierde en el pasillo. Duda un poco antes de preguntar—. ¿Está todo bien?

El chico farfulla una respuesta, tratando de componerse bajo su mirada, pero entonces Louis resurge de su habitación, pasando frente a ellos sin detenerse a mirarlos.

—Voy a caminar—avisa, cortante, no está seguro a quién.

El rostro de Liam se contorsiona en una mueca de realización.

—Louis...

—No me sigas.

—Uh —Harry se balancea incómodo, observando al ojiazul antes de voltear hacia su amigo—, ¿interrumpí algo?

Él no le da importancia, siguiendo al dueño de casa hasta la entrada.

— ¡Louis, espera!

—Fuera —reclama, sosteniendo la puerta abierta y esperando con la mirada fija en la pared opuesta.

Liam parpadea tomado por sorpresa ante su carácter, pero el rizado se escurre entre ellos, colocando una mano en la espalda del chico con ojos avellana y empujándolo suavemente fuera de la casa junto con él.

—Lou, tenemos que _hablar_ , por favor —insiste Liam, el enojo evaporándose poco a poco, reemplazado con apremio.

Louis los sigue y cierra la puerta tras ellos, sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada antes de meter las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzar a caminar por la acera, aun cuando Liam grita su nombre.

No lo sigue, porque sabe que una vez que se aleja es imposible intentar traerlo de vuelta hasta que él quiera hacerlo, pero eso no evita que suelte un gruñido frustrado mientras pasa sus manos por su cabello.

Harry se queda ahí, mirando al ojiazul alejarse antes de voltear hacia Liam.

—Yo lo acompaño —avisa—. ¿Está bien eso?

El otro se gira a verlo, bajando las manos antes de escrutarlo con los ojos, como si tratara de entender algo.

— ¿Por qué no te empuja lejos? —dice entonces, derrotado—. ¿Por qué a ti si te deja acercártele?

—Porque tú eres su amigo y yo no lo soy.

Liam frunce el ceño, tratando de darle un sentido a sus palabras. El rizado solo moja sus labios, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Nunca has querido contarle tus problemas a un desconocido? —le pregunta con voz calma—. ¿Descargarte solo porque sabes que no te conocen y que probablemente nunca vuelvas a verlo?

Al otro le toma un momento entender, bajando la vista mientras sus cejas permanecen unidas en una línea. Harry continúa de todos modos.

—No es que no quiera abrirse, solo le preocupa lo que piensen de él luego de que lo haga.

Espera un momento por una respuesta, pero cuando esta no llega se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar siguiendo los pasos de Louis. No llega lejos antes de escuchar que llaman su nombre.

—Harry —cuando este voltea, Liam está mirándolo a los ojos—. Cuídalo por mí.

El rizado nota la plegaria escondida en sus palabras, asintiendo con seguridad.

—Seguro.

Y entonces continúa caminando.


	6. CAPÍTULO VI

_Tell me of Angels who spin their halos around like hula hoops,_

_who stretch them out like rubber bands and flick them out when children misbehave._

_Tell me of Angels who have spent to much time here_

_that they have become almost humanized despite their alien intelligence._

_—modern angels, ciel knight_

*******

Alcanza a Louis una manzana más adelante, quien se sobresalta un poco cuando lo siente aparecer a su lado antes de continuar con su postura cohibida.

— ¿No te molesta si te acompaño? —le pregunta el rizado, siguiéndole el ritmo sin problemas.

Él no lo mira, simplemente niega luego de un momento. Harry lo toma como una pequeña victoria y camina a su lado sin decir nada por un rato, ojeando los alrededores.

— ¿Vamos a alguna parte o...?

—Hyde Park —le responde secamente.

El más alto alza las cejas.

— ¿No está algo lejos?

Louis niega otra vez, sin decir palabra. Harry lo acepta, asique asiente en resignación.

—Okay.

***

El sol no se ha ocultado del todo, pero aun así las lámparas ya están encendidas cuando llegan al parque. No han hablado en todo el camino hasta allí, pero a juzgar por los hombros relajados del ojiazul, Harry sabe que su enojo se ha aplacado.

Caminan un rato hasta que Louis decide sentarse en una de las bancas, por lo que lo imita, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la noche. Espera un momento, aguardando por alguna señal antes de arriesgarse a abrir la boca.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo? —pregunta con cuidado.

No contesta enseguida, y Harry piensa que en realidad no va a responderle.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —murmura al minuto, volteando hacia él.

— Oh —alza sus cejas en sorpresa; no esperaba que saliera con ese tema—. Se lo pedí a Niall.

El ojiazul frunce el ceño un poco más.

— ¿Y cómo conseguiste un teléfono?

Harry se alza de hombros.

—Tengo uno.

—Ah —asiente bajando la vista, como si su respuesta tuviera sentido.

Hay otro instante de silencio entre ellos, aunque no puede llamársele así con el rugir de la ciudad nocturna despertando a su alrededor. Aun así, es el rizado quien vuelve a romper el hielo.

—Hoy me pasó algo divertido —comenta, haciendo que el chico voltee hacia él—, ¿te gustaría saber?

Louis se alza de hombros, sin muchos ánimos.

—Estaba en el trabajo, cuando entró una mujer con un perrito, lo que no está permitido, pero que importa —sonríe, ajeno a la mueca de confusión del otro—. Entonces, yo acababa de decorar unos cupcakes con crema de arándano, y este cachorro tenía algo por el arándano, porque literalmente me saltó encima y comenzó a intentar lamerme toda la cara…

Louis lo deja terminar la anécdota, sus gestos ablandándose a medida que el entusiasmo del rizado crece mientras se mete en la historia, pero eso no evapora la pregunta que se radica en su cabeza desde el principio de la misma.

— ¿Tienes un trabajo? —le pregunta una vez que termina, inclinando la cabeza.

Harry parece tomado con la guardia baja, pero no evade su pregunta.

—Uh, sí. Trabajo en una panadería.

—Pero... eres un ángel —dice con voz suave, sonando incluso más confundido.

—Tengo que estar aquí por Dios sabe cuánto, al menos tengo que ser útil y ganar dinero para cubrir los gastos menores —aclara, como si explicara el hecho más razonable y lógico del mundo. A su lado, Louis pestañea un par de veces.

—Estoy... confundido —confiesa—. ¿Dónde...?

— ¿Vivo? —cuando el ojiazul asiente, continúa—. Soy tu vecino, te lo dije. Me es imposible mentir. Alquilo la casa que renta la Sra. Noailles a la vuelta de tu manzana —hace una pausa cuando lo ve abrir los ojos con incredulidad, riendo suavemente—. ¿A dónde creías que me iba cuando cerrabas la puerta?

Louis se encoje en sí mismo, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

—No lo sé. ¿Al cielo? —tartamudea un poco, mortificándose por hacer preguntas que lo hacen ver ridículo—. Creí que te evaporabas o algo —murmura, avergonzado.

Harry borra su sonrisa cuando lo ve, arrepintiéndose de reírse aunque en realidad no estuviera burlándose de él. La próxima vez que habla, su tono es más suave.

—Se supone que voy a vivir aquí por un tiempo —le explica—. Los ángeles no podemos estar físicamente aquí por mucho.

El más bajo voltea hacia él otra vez, observándolo con cuidado.

—Técnicamente soy humano —aclara, volviendo su tono más alegre cuando sonríe—. Tómalo como una especie de visa.

Louis vuelve la vista al frente luego de unos segundos, sin decir nada y el rizado da por hecho que solo está procesando todo lo que le dijo.

— ¿Que le pasó a la gata? —pregunta de repente.

A Harry le toma un momento darse cuenta de qué habla, sorprendido por el cambio abrupto de tema.

— ¿La que encontramos? —el castaño asiente—. Dio a luz antes de ayer. Está mucho mejor ahora.

—Me alegro —concluye después de un instante.

—Mhm.

Cuando la conversación muere, Louis comienza a jugar con la tela de sus bolsillos, buscando entretenerse con algo para evitar sentirse incómodo. No tiene que preocuparse por mucho tiempo.

—Si pudieras ser un superhéroe, ¿cuál serías? —suelta Harry de golpe.

El ojiazul lo mira; es su turno de estar perplejo.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

El rizado se alza de hombros, expectante. Louis se lo piensa, decidiendo seguirle la corriente.

—Spider-Man —contesta, haciendo una pausa—. ¿Tú?

—Aquaman.

—Tienes algo por los peces.

—Amo el sushi.

Louis quiere reclamarle que es un hipócrita, incluso más cuando él mismo le contó que su película favorita de Disney es "Buscando a Nemo", pero no se atreve; no siente la confianza para hacer bromas, por más que a Harry le dé igual.

—Detesto el sushi —confiesa en su lugar, recibiendo una mirada escandalizada del rizado que le hace curvar los labios por dentro.

—Me decepcionas.

***

La luna brilla alto en el cielo cuando emprenden el camino a casa, marchando lado a lado en silenciosa costumbre. Harry tararea alguna canción de vez en cuando, metido en su pequeño mundo mientras Louis vagabundea en su mente, pensando, siempre pensando.

Usualmente haría esto solo. Se iría por unas horas y no regresaría hasta más tarde, drenado emocionalmente e increíblemente cansado como para hacer otra cosa más que irse a dormir.

Es una costumbre, realmente. Repasa situaciones una y otra vez, las descompone y las reorquesta, cambiando detalles, imaginándolos y sacando de contexto todo hasta el punto donde no sabe si exagera o si está leyendo correctamente. El guion se tacha y se reescribe y le desquician las nuevas escenas, los giros, la forma en la que supone y representa todas las posibles reacciones, y el pánico ante la realización de que nunca podrá anticipar el verdadero desenlace. Que nunca podrá saber lo que los demás escriben sobre su personaje.

Es un calvario vivir con su mente, es un pensamiento recurrente que llega tarde o temprano, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpidamente inestable. A veces ni siquiera puede con él mismo, no tiene idea de cómo lo hacen quienes lo rodean.

—Lo siento —murmura para acabar con sus pensamientos, interrumpiendo a Harry a mitad de canción.

Este lo mira, alzando las cejas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es una mierda lidiar conmigo.

Lo dice sin voltear, con los ojos fijos en el pavimento bajo sus pies, incapaz de arriesgarse al contacto visual.

—No es tan malo —escucha su voz a su lado, sonando más indulgente y dulce a propósito. Louis lo odia.

—No tienes que aparecerte cada vez que estoy mal —insiste, aunque una minúscula parte de él se queja cuando lo dice—. Hazlo cuando sea importante.

—No te preocupes —le asegura, apresurándose a agregar—. A menos que no quieras que te moleste.

_No._

—No —Louis se sorprende a sí mismo con su abrupta respuesta, tratando de organizar las ideas en su cabeza—. Solo... Esto sucede siempre, no te... molestes en venir... —niega para sí mismo, bajando más la voz—. Terminaras viviendo en mi casa.

Siente que Harry camina más lento, por lo que inconscientemente gira su cabeza para verlo, encontrándose con su mirada sincera.

—Louis, lo sé, pero aun así quiero venir. ¿Está bien eso?

Lo dice de una manera tan abierta, tan suave que Louis no puede evitar sentirse un poco sobrecogido por la forma en la que sus ojos verdes parecen ocupar todo su campo de visión aun cuando intenta correr la vista.

Asiente, volviéndose rápidamente hacia el frente y acelerando el paso, su corazón retumbando con nerviosismo por la intensidad de su mirada, recordándole el por qué se había jurado a sí mismo evitar el contacto visual con aquel ser de forma humana.

Cuando se separan en la puerta de Louis, le toma un momento recordar cómo terminó así en primer lugar, rebuscando hasta que el recuerdo de la pelea con Liam aparece en su mente, lejano, como si hubiera sido un par de días atrás y no tuviera relación en absoluto con las horas que acaba de vivir.

Le resta importancia, porque está cansado y aún no cena, pero le sorprende cuando a la mañana siguiente la discusión es lo último que recuerda del día anterior, mientras que lo primero que se cruza en su cabeza es su día en el trabajo, y la forma en la que los ojos de Harry se quedaron observándolo en medio la noche.

***

Desde entonces, Louis podría decir que se estanca en una especie de limbo. Su trabajo continúa como siempre, iguales porcentajes de estresante y relajante, de una extraña manera, y su jefe no vuelve a tocar el tema de la terapia o de tomarse una licencia otra vez, lo que considera como un alivio.

Le da un pequeño ataque cuando su madre lo llama una semana después, sintiendo sus tripas anudarse un poco más con cada tintineo de su tono de llamada. Decide responder, con dedos inquietos, porque no hacerlo sería demasiado sospechoso, y ruega que no esté por presionarlo a lo mismo; sabe que cederá si ella llegase a pedírselo.

Suelta un suspiro tembloroso cuando descubre que la intensión de su llamada solo es asegurarse de que salude a Fizzy por su cumpleaños. Le promete que lo hará, sabiendo que la decepciona cuando no aclara que irá a Doncaster para hacerlo personalmente, pero no cree tener el valor para ir allí cuando sabe que solo podrá pensar en el asiento vacío a su izquierda.

Esquiva con maestría las preguntas de su madre, sintiéndose peor consigo cuando sabe que miente más de la cuenta. Sabe que es lo mejor; ella se preocupa demasiado ( _ha pasado demasiado_ ) y él es una bola de ansiedad andante, pero eso no evita que las palabras dejen un sabor amargo en su boca.

El 16 de agosto, se sienta en el sofá cuando marca su número, respirando hondo antes de presionar "Llamar" y apoyar su peso en sus muslos.

— ¿Lou?

—Hola, Fiz —no puede evitar la sonrisa que surca sus labios cuando oye su jadeo emocionado al otro lado de la línea—. Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¡Gracias, Lou! —su voz burbujea incluso a través del teléfono—. ¡Estoy muy feliz de escucharte!

—Yo igual —oye unos gritos y golpes en el fondo, como si alguien estuviera saltando sobre madera—. ¿Está todo bien ahí?

—Sí, sí. Daisy está jugando con Doris y Ernest —hay una pausa, y entonces la escucha a la distancia—. _Dais, ¿puedes bajarle el volumen a la tele? Es Louis._

Puede oír el caos desatándose apenas su hermana cierra la boca, gritos que se mezclan y pasos acercándose.

— ¡Quiero hablar con él, quiero hablar con él!

— ¡Phoebe, no vale! ¡Yo pregunté primero!

Ríe despacio para sí mismo, sincero y suave, sus ojos achinándose al imaginar la escena.

—Ya, estás en altavoz —avisa Fizzy, una vez que llama al silencio.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —exclama, exagerando el tono apropósito, como hacía cuando eran pequeños.

El parlante de su celular se llena de _"¡Hola Louis!" "¡Lou, Lou!"_ y _"¡Achoo!"_ acoplados uno sobre otro, arrancándole una sonrisa de los labios.

— ¿Cómo están? ¿Disfrutan la fiesta?

Las respuestas vuelven a superponerse, pero eso no borra las arrugas de sus ojos. _"¡Sí!", "¡No!", "¡Mamá no me deja probar el pastel!", "¡Si, Lou!"._

Se permite reír otra vez, lo más sincero que lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, esperando a que acaben de contestar.

—Me alegro mucho. Los extraño muchísimo —confiesa.

— ¡Nosotros a ti! —siente su corazón achicarse cuando escucha varias voces gritarlo a coro.

— ¡Louis, adivina! —puede reconocer a Daisy del otro lado—. ¡Doris va a estar en la obra de la escuela!

— ¿En serio? —no necesita un espejo para saber que su sonrisa se ensancha aún más al imaginarse a la pequeña pelirroja—. Eso es genial, linda.

— ¡Daisy, yo quería decirle! —escucha decir a Phoebe antes de que todo se vuelva un revuelo.

—Muy bien, suficiente —la voz de Fizzy se hace presente, llamando al orden—. Saluden a Lou, chicos.

Hay un revuelo de _"¡Adiós, Lou!" "¡Te amamos!" "Te guardaré pastel"_ mientras él les responde antes de que la mayoría de las voces desaparezcan en la distancia.

—Tienes todo un comité de fiesta ahí, no necesitas invitados —le dice a su hermana.

—Lo sé —contesta, y puede oír la sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Vendrás el fin de semana, no?

Una punzada de dolor recorre su pecho cuando escucha la ilusión en su pregunta. Frunce sus labios, su sonrisa tiesa cuando vuelve a hablarle.

—Lo siento, hermosa, no creo que pueda.

—Oh. Está bien —Louis se arrepiente al instante. Preferiría haber mentido y quedar como un imbécil luego a tener que escuchar su voz decepcionada mediante un teléfono—. Te veré más adelante, entonces.

—Seguro, Fizzy.

—Te extraño, Lou. Todos lo hacemos —su tono se vuelve sincero cuando baja la voz, y Louis siente que le apuñalan el corazón porque se parece _tanto_ a Lottie cuando lo hace.

Se fuerza a tomar aire y fingir que está bien, porque es su hermanita pequeña (la hermana mayor, dios) y no puede perdonarse romper su corazón el día de su cumpleaños.

—Yo a ustedes —responde honestamente, antes de intentar imitar un tono vanidoso y desinteresado, tratando de hacerse el tonto como en los viejos tiempos y sintiéndose un poco como la encarnación de Niall—. Ya sé que soy el alma de la fiesta, pero tendrán que intentar no morir de aburrimiento esta vez —suelta, no con tanta convicción como hubiera querido.

Cuando la oye resoplar una risa al otro lado de la línea una sensación cálida recorre su pecho.

—No va a ser tan difícil.

—Hey —le reclama suavemente, aunque no está enfadado en absoluto.

—Tengo que irme —dice, al tiempo que se escuchan voces desconocidas a la distancia—. Gracias por llamar, Lou, en serio. Te amo.

Louis sonríe, aunque esta vez sus labios se tuercen un poco con dolor.

—Yo a ti, Fiz. Adiós.

Luego de cortar, se queda en silencio, repitiendo la conversación en su cabeza.

Definitivamente no llora, y definitivamente no le envía un mensaje a Harry horas más tarde.

***

Agosto se desliza entre sus dedos como agua en un arroyo, y antes de que pueda siquiera pensarlo es el cumpleaños de Liam.

Las cosas entre ellos siguen como siempre; él no empuja pero tampoco abandona, y Louis finge que no se da cuenta cuando lo mira con preocupación maternal de vez en cuando. Ni él ni Niall lo vuelven a presionar con regresar a terapia, pero sabe que es algo implícito entre ellos tres, una sugerencia que cuelga en la punta de sus lenguas cada vez que Louis baja la guardia.

Aun así, está infinitamente agradecido de que no le contaran a su madre sobre su ataque; aunque saben que ella lo convencería en un instante, no quieren preocupar a quien ha sido una segunda madre para ellos.

El 29 de agosto, Liam hace una pequeña fiesta en un pub, con sus amigos más cercanos y algunos compañeros de trabajo. Louis está feliz de que Liam prefiera las celebraciones tranquilas, porque puede disfrutarlas mucho más. Está con Niall durante gran parte de la noche, junto a un par de personas que ha conocido en otras ocasiones, pero es el irlandés quien se encarga de atraer más gente al grupo con su característico entusiasmo.

En algún punto llega Harry, entonces él y Niall se dividen la habilidad de encantar a la gente con un par de palabras. El rizado saluda a Liam, y pasa todo el tiempo que permanece en la fiesta en el mismo grupo que Louis.

Es agradable, porque Liam intenta separar su atención en todos los invitados y Niall se suma a la conversación que encuentre, pero Harry está casi en la misma posición que él, sin conocer a mucha gente, asique cuando Louis siente que no encaja voltea hacia el rizado, quien simplemente sonríe y le pregunta qué opina de la nueva temporada de The X Factor.

El último mes ha creado una especie de rutina con Harry en su vida. No es algo que el castaño pretendiera lograr, pero pronto se encontró pasando más tiempo con el chico de ojos verdes. Comenzó con pequeños momentos, cuando volvía del trabajo caminando y se lo encontraba charlando con Niall en la tienda de música, entonces esperaba que se despidiera del rubio y regresaban juntos a casa.

No está seguro de cuando empezó a llamar a Harry voluntariamente, pero sabe perfectamente el por qué; el rizado lo calma. Mitad de Louis está convencido de que esto sucede porque en realidad es un ángel, pero otra parte de él cree que Harry tiene esa habilidad por mérito propio. De un modo u otro, el chico logra desconectarlo, hacer que sus músculos se relajen y que su mente vuele libre, y es por eso que recurre a él cada vez que los acertijos o la música no son suficientes.

Hay breves momentos donde siente que lo está usando, pero después de todo, ese es punto de que Harry esté aquí y ese es el motivo por el cual Louis aceptó su ayuda en primer lugar. Entiende que no va a mejorar de repente, pero decidió cortar por lo sano desde un principio y evitar llegar al extremo que lo desencadenó todo.

Puede manejar un pequeño ataque, latidos desembocados en una reunión y el pecho oprimido cuando se siente muy expuesto con algún extraño, pero cuando sabe que un par de respiraciones profundas no van a alejar los pensamientos que lo devoran por dentro busca con manos desesperadas su teléfono y le envía un mensaje a Harry.

Fue así como el rizado se convirtió en una especie de botón de emergencia, apareciendo en su puerta en un instante, con una sonrisa amable y ojos atentos. No le preguntaría qué sucede más allá de asegurarse que esté bien, y entonces saldrían a caminar, a tomar algo o simplemente a sentarse en el parque.

En el fondo, Louis entiende que podría hacer eso con Niall y Liam, porque estarían dispuestos a acompañarlo en un latido, pero también sabe que no sería lo mismo; no es que no se preocupen, solo que lo hacen de una forma sofocante. En distintos niveles, guardan la compostura, rodeando el problema de una manera bastante obvia o intentando llenar silencios con palabras que salen de manera forzada, pero lo que Louis más detesta es la forma en la que lo miran, expectantes, entristecidos, a la espera de un quiebre que saben que va a ocurrir. Lo hace sentir inútil, culpable de mantenerlos pendientes y frustrado de no poder seguir con su vida de la forma _correcta_ para lograr que no lo miren como un penoso e indefenso desastre.

Harry simplemente no lo hace. Puede notar que se preocupa, pero es mucho más sutil al respecto. Quizás es porque realmente no lo conoce y no puede preocuparse a un grado mayor, pero Louis agradece poder contar con él para salir y pretender que su vida no es un castillo de naipes en constante derrumbe por un par de horas.

Hablarían de cualquier estupidez para pasar el rato o no hablarían en absoluto, y talvez es porque Harry apareció ahora en su vida y no hay forma de que Louis lo asocie con eventos de su pasado, pero le agrada la forma en la que lo mira y no hay absolutamente ninguna cicatriz que venga a su mente cuando pronuncia cada palabra que sale de su boca. Ama a Liam y Niall con todo su ser, pero han compartido tanto de la vida que se le ha vuelto imposible verlos y no tener un mar de recuerdos alegres, cotidianos, y muchos secretamente dolorosos, inundando su mente cada vez que algún tema aparentemente inocente sale a flote.

Ahora, sin embargo, mientras ve a Liam soplar las velas de su pastel y a Niall exigir un brindis por cuarta vez en la noche, la única cosa en la que piensa es en lo agradecido que está por haberlos conocido. Está apenas consciente como sus labios se curvan hacia arriba, pero no nota la manera en la que Harry lo observa cuando lo ve sonreír.

***

Antes de que pueda pensarlo es Septiembre y está sentado en otra silla, en otro pub, celebrando el cumpleaños de Niall.

Está considerablemente más retraído, fingiendo ocuparse en su teléfono para no tener que verse envuelto en el proceso de socialización o reconocer al grupo de personas a su alrededor. Louis sabe que tiene ciertas preferencias por la soledad, pero quizás esta vez solo se deba a que Niall invitó a mitad de Londres a un pub demasiado pequeño. En serio, Louis lo cataloga como muchedumbre.

Maldito irlandés con encanto y sociabilidad exuberante.

— ¿Algo interesante?

Louis alza la vista para encontrarse a Harry sonriéndole con las cejas alzadas, expectante. Niall lo había invitado personalmente, lo que no le sorprende; hubiera sido extraño que no lo hiciera considerando que prácticamente lo había adoptado como único cliente honorario de la tienda de música y miembro oficial implícitamente declarado de su pequeño grupo.

Louis no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, excepto que al menos no tiene que preocuparse por Liam y Niall preguntándole cosas sobre Harry como si fueran dos madres chismosas con un nuevo pretendiente. No es que ahora piensen de esa forma, pero en un principio lo habían insinuado, podía sentirlo.

Louis baja su celular, dejándolo en la mesa frente a él.

—No —contesta, echando una mirada a su alrededor—. Hay mucha gente, conozco a unos pocos.

Harry deja vibrar una risa suave en su garganta, sonriendo con los labios sellados.

—Al menos tú conoces a alguien —es en momentos así cuando el ojiazul recuerda que Harry en realidad no conoce a nadie en Londres, probablemente en la Tierra, y que está igual, o incluso más desorientado que él—. Niall es más sociable de lo que creí.

Le dirige una mirada de reojo, miles de recuerdos inundando su cabeza.

—No tienes idea.

—Lou, Lou —Liam aparece a su lado de un segundo al otro, desplomándose en la silla libre con tan poca gracia que por un segundo Louis cree que va a caerse—. A que no sabes a quien vi.

Lo dice extremadamente risueño y el ojiazul no necesita oler su aliento para saber que se ha pasado con un par de tragos.

— ¿A quién viste? —le pregunta de todas formas, mientras Liam pasa su brazo detrás del respaldo de su silla.

—A Zayn.

Louis alza una ceja.

— ¿Ese Zayn? —pregunta, haciendo que su amigo frunza el ceño.

—Pues claro que ese Zayn, ¿cuantos Zaynes conoces? —le recrimina algo ofendido, deteniéndose para contemplar la idea antes de mirarlo con sorpresa—. ¿Hay otro Zayn?

A la derecha de Louis, Harry se inclina un poco sobre la mesa, alzando la mano tímidamente.

—Lo siento, no quiero entrometerme, ¿pero quién es Zayn?

Liam se permite tres segundos antes de reaccionar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Harry! —exclama, notando su presencia, pero entonces su expresión se vuelve seria y ligeramente escandalizada—. ¿Cómo que conoces a Zayn? ¿Dónde has estado toda tu vida, amigo?

El ojiazul le da un par de palmadas en el hombro en señal de comprensión antes de voltear hacia el rizado.

—Zayn es un amigo de Niall, fueron juntos a la universidad —explica con calma—. Liam tuvo una especie de crush que no quiere admitir.

—No era un crush, era un crash —se defiende, soltando una risita ante sus propias estupideces. Sacude la cabeza para detenerse, mirando a su amigo como su fuera un aguafiestas—. Tú no lo entiendes, él es muy bonito, es inevitable no ponerse nervioso.

El mayor lo mira sin sorprenderse, volviéndose a Harry con una expresión indiferente.

—Como dije, no lo quiere admitir.

Liam gime a su lado, como un niño pequeño en plena queja, y sacude su hombro suavemente para llamar su atención.

—Deberías entenderme, eres gay, dónde está tu buen gusto.

Louis siente el calor subir a sus mejillas, un mal recuerdo trepando en su mente, y está repentinamente apremiado por cambiar de tema.

No es que no esté orgulloso de quien es, pero es extremadamente consciente de que Harry está ahí, detrás suyo, y también es extremadamente consciente de que él no sabía eso, así como Niall y Liam no saben la historia completa.

—Liam, si vas a reencarnar la escena de Stacy apunta a otro lado —le dice, pero suena demasiado mecánico.

Liam, como sea, no lo nota, simplemente negando con la cabeza. Louis agradece que esté más borracho de lo que creyó en un principio.

—No, no. Estoy bien. Estoy bien —le asegura, deteniéndose y frunciendo el ceño cuando se da cuenta de la forma en la que arrastró la última palabra—. Voy a odiar a Niall mañana.

—Vas a odiarte a ti si le hablas a Zayn así —razona el ojiazul.

—Shhhh —el chico tapa su boca con su mano, repentinamente consciente, en cierto grado, de su estado—. Tu no oíste nada —le dice, alternando miradas entre él y Harry—. Esto nunca pasó, ¿ok? Ok.

Liam se pone de pie, señalándolos con un dedo como advertencia, aunque pierde credibilidad cuando se vuelve a transformar en un charco de risas apenas voltea y se encuentra con uno de los primos de Niall.

Louis suspira suavemente, rogando en silencio por la jaqueca que tendrá Liam en un futuro cercano. A su lado, Harry se inclina hacia él sin apartar su vista del castaño.

—No estaba así en su fiesta, ¿se pone así naturalmente? —voltea hacia el ojiazul, sonriendo con diversión.

Él alza las cejas y baja la vista antes de resoplar, tomando su vaso de la mesa.

—Es tu primera fiesta de Niall, pero deberías saber que cuando asistes a una, nunca sales completamente sobrio —resume, mirando a Harry por un segundo antes de tomar un trago de su bebida.

El rizado ríe para sí, volviendo su vista a la fiesta.

—Propiamente irlandés.

No hablan por unos minutos en los que Louis se termina su cerveza y Harry arrasa con el poco maní que quedaba en uno de los recipientes de la mesa.

Alguien, un chico que ninguno conoce, exige una ovación para el cumpleañero, y el pub se llena de exclamaciones, aplausos y silbidos por unos buenos segundos. Cuando el bullicio se desvanece en el usual murmullo de la charla, Harry voltea hacia él.

— ¿Vas a ir al club luego?

Niall, dios lo bendiga, tiene el espíritu de fiesta más vehemente y espontaneo que Louis ha conocido, por lo que era digno que no solo hiciera una fiesta en un pub, sino que invitara a todos (incluso a un par de personas extra) a una after party en un club nocturno. Agradece que no se le ocurriera hacer ese el centro de la fiesta, y que pudiera celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos junto a él en un lugar donde no se sintiera incómodo y dentro de una lata de sardinas.

Niega, devolviéndole la mirada.

—No, no es mi estilo. Demasiada gente apretada, me asfixia —toma aire, cómo si hubiera viajado a la situación por un segundo—. Iré a casa.

— ¿Te importa si vuelvo contigo? —pregunta tímidamente, aunque ya han creado una especie de costumbre al respecto—. Tengo turno en la panadería en la mañana.

Él se alza de hombros, sin darle importancia a que hace un mes atrás, la idea de tener que pasar otro minuto con él le hubiera causado escalofríos.

—Claro.

***

Se despiden de Niall pasada la medianoche, cuando todos toman sus abrigos para ir al club o a casa. El rubio los abraza con fuerza, agradeciéndoles por venir y riendo efusivamente, aunque Louis sabe que la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió no es la suficiente como para afectarlo aún.

Liam, por otro lado, está más pasado de copas de lo que Louis creyó, abrazándolos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara para luego pasar su brazo sobre los hombros del irlandés, haciéndolo coordinar un par de pasos de baile durante los primeros metros que caminan hacia el club, rodeados de otros invitados.

Louis suspira a la vez que niega suavemente mientras los ve alejarse, sabiendo exactamente cuánto van a quejarse al día siguiente. Se gira, encontrándose al rizado esperando por él, asique da un par de pasos en su dirección antes de que ambos caigan en un ritmo tranquilo, caminando lado a lado. Al llegar a la esquina el ojiazul continua, cruzando la calle, y si bien el más alto lo sigue no pasa por alto su expresión confundida.

— ¿No vamos a tomar un taxi? —le pregunta.

—Prefiero caminar. No estoy cansado —duda un momento, apresurándose a agregar—; si quieres puedes volver en taxi, no tienes que acompañarme.

—No, está bien. Tampoco tengo sueño, la verdad —le responde con una sonrisa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Las calles de Londres vibran en luces de colores, con el repiqueteo de miles de pasos, de personas disfrutando de la metrópolis inglesa. Ellos no se distraen, avanzando lentamente entre el corazón de la ciudad hasta que se alejan del centro y se internan en calles más tranquilas pero de todos modos transitadas.

—Es una linda noche, ¿no crees? —comenta Harry, alzando la vista al cielo.

El ojiazul lo imita, echándole un vistazo. Con la luz de la ciudad es difícil ver muchas estrellas, pero supone que se refiere a que curiosamente está completamente despejado, sin una nube a la vista.

—Eso creo —responde, como para decir algo—. Para ser otoño, es bastante bonita.

El rizado dirige su mirada hacia él, con una sonrisa que Louis no le corresponde porque todavía no puede evitar sentirse algo abrumado por la facilidad con la que el chico lo hace, como si cada pequeño detalle fuera motivo suficiente para curvar sus labios.

Si es honesto consigo mismo, confiesa que le tiene algo de envidia.

—Oye, ¿quieres un helado? —pregunta de la nada, porque es Harry.

Louis no debería sonar tan perplejo como lo hace.

— ¿Ahora?

Su sonrisa se ensancha, haciendo aparecer sus hoyuelos.

— ¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza, desviándose para doblar cuando llegan a la esquina—. Vamos.

Lo sigue, porque hay algo en la espontaneidad de Harry que lo arrastra tras él, como una fuerza sobrenatural que logra sacarlo de su rutina. Han pasado casi dos meses, pero aún no logra entender cómo lo hace.

En el fondo, duda que alguna vez lo haga.

***

Louis está sentado en uno de los columpios de un parque cercano, balanceándose con cuidado mientras acomoda la servilleta en el cono de su helado para evitar mancharse. A su lado, Harry está en una situación similar.

—Aun no entiendo cómo te gusta la menta con chocolate —dice, lamiendo el borde de su cono por el cual se desliza un poco de vainilla derretida.

El ojiazul se alza de hombros, probando un poco antes de contestarle.

—Solo me gusta. ¿Nunca la probaste?

Lo ve negar, sus rizos golpeando sus mejillas con suavidad y entonces le ofrece su cono, mirándolo expectante. Harry le devuelve la mirada antes de hundir su cuchara plástica en el helado, llevando un poco a su boca y saboreándolo.

—Sorprendentemente buena —dice después de segundos, dejando salir un ruidito de conformidad. Señala el helado de Louis con la cuchara, alzando una ceja, apenas sonriente—. ¿Si me como un pote tengo que cepillarme los dientes luego o cuenta cómo hecho?

El castaño no rueda los ojos, pero es algo cercano.

Comen su helado en la tranquilidad de la noche, compartiendo una que otra palabra de a momentos, pero más que nada disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

 _Es extraño_ , piensa Louis, por cómo se acostumbró a la presencia de Harry al punto de pasarla bien con él. En otros casos le hubiera tomado más tiempo adecuarse, en especial teniendo en cuenta cómo se conocieron; hubieran sido semanas de momentos incómodos y balbuceos incoherentes en arranques de pánico. En parte lo fue, lo reconoce, pero superaron esa etapa más rápido que de costumbre.

Cree que es porque aprendieron a entablar el vínculo de forma diferente a lo que debería haber sido; no forzándolo en absoluto. Sabe que fue un tira y afloja, que el rizado buscaba estar a su lado mientras que él quería hacer todo lo posible por alejarse, pero una vez que soltaron la cuerda, todo fue más natural de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Con el tiempo, los silencios incómodos se convirtieron en amenos y las pocas palabras se volvieron en suficientes. Quizás es porque una vez que Harry dejó de pedir, Louis se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo para comenzar a dar.

Aun así, sabe que no ha dado nada en absoluto.

Él apenas lo conoce, siquiera sabe sus gustos y pasatiempos, pero en realidad no tiene idea de quién es más allá de que su vida emocional y social es un completo desastre. No es que vaya a decirle toda su historia; Louis es incapaz de reunir el coraje necesario para sacarlo de su pecho.

Sabe que tendrá que hacerlo algún día, porque Harry realmente no puede cumplir su promesa de ayudarlo si no tiene una jodida idea de por dónde empezar, pero el pensamiento le da escalofríos. No se lo ha contado a sus amigos en la vida; le resulta imposible imaginar que hay un momento donde tendrá que escupir todo frente a Harry, soltando ataduras que ha dejado retener los recuerdos por años. Solo espera que, cuando ese momento llegue, lo haga porque realmente está listo, y no porque se ha roto lo suficiente como para que ya no le importe.

El único pensamiento que lo calma es que tampoco conoce a Harry; los deja en igual posición. Cree que es un poco injusto, en parte, y se siente algo culpable ante la idea, pero podría decir que el ángel sabe mucho más de quién es él que lo que el ojiazul conoce del rizado. No quiere presionar en asuntos que no le incumben, porque entiende perfectamente cómo se siente eso, pero tampoco puede evitar la chispa de curiosidad que lo recorre cuando piensa en la pequeña confesión que le hizo semanas atrás.

Han estado callados por un tiempo, hamacándose con pereza mientras la noche avanza a su alrededor, cuando Louis finalmente se anima a llamarlo.

—Harry.

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Cómo era tu vida?

El silencio reaparece nuevamente, pero el ojiazul puede sentir que es mucho más tenso que antes. Conforme los segundos pasan sin respuesta, Louis cae en cuenta del peso de sus palabras, sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzado mientras busca excusarse sin el valor para voltear y ver la reacción en su cara.

—No... No tienes que responder —dice con culpa, bajando la vista—. L−lo siento, no debería--

—Vivía en Cheshire —lo interrumpe, sobresaltándolo—, con mi hermana, mi madre y mi padrastro.

No le responde ni lo mira, temeroso a dar un paso en falso, pero inclina un poco la cabeza para mostrarle que lo ha escuchado. Harry continúa, con voz distante pero clara.

—Trabajaba en una panadería cerca de casa desde los quince años y era amigo de todas las mujeres mayores que trabajaban conmigo —escucha un cambio en su tono; esta sonriendo—. Solían decir que era como su nieto.

Lo cuenta con dulzura, como si la calidez de los recuerdos fuera más fuerte que el dolor por no poder regresar a ellos. Louis se siente algo maravillado por el ánimo de sus palabras, por la forma en la que relee las páginas sin romper en llanto.

—Teníamos una gata, Dusty —continua, su tono cada vez más avivado—. Mi hermana y yo solíamos discutir sobre a quién le tocaba dormir con ella, pero Dusty siempre acababa a los pies de mi cama porque Gemma siempre fue una soñadora inquieta.

El ojiazul muerde su labio inferior, pensando en qué responder.

—Tienes un don para los gatos —dice por decir—, parecen quererte mucho.

No tiene fundamento para decir eso; solo lo ha visto con un felino una vez, pero no es la primera vez que balbucea un comentario al azar solo porque siente que debe dar algún tipo de respuesta.

Harry suelta una risita.

—Sobornaba a Dusty con atún en la cena cuando mamá no me veía.

—O solo saben que eres un adulador.

Ríe otra vez, y entonces Louis se arriesga a voltear. El rizado tiene una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, sus ojos brillando cuando vuelve su vista a la distancia.

—Lo más probable —contesta, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Louis ve como sus irises vibran en el lugar, como si visualizara una escena—. Tenía un par de amigos cercanos con los que me juntaba todos los fines de semana. Un par de veces salí a escondidas porque estaba castigado.

— ¿Qué habías hecho?

El otro se alza de hombros.

—No lo sé. Algo estúpido, seguro.

—Todos hacemos cosas estúpidas cuando somos adolescentes.

—Verdad —asiente, volteando hacia él e inclinando su cabeza—. ¿Alguna historia?

Se toma un momento para pensarlo, sumergiéndose en sus propios recuerdos en busca de algo interesante.

—Una vez nos colamos a un concierto porque Niall quería conocer a su banda favorita —acaba diciendo. A su lado, Harry alza las cejas con incredulidad.

— _¿The Eagles?_

—No —responde, sacudiendo la cabeza—, era una banda irlandesa poco conocida. Ya no tocan pero Niall estaba fascinado.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —dice mientras se inclina un poco en su hamaca, ojos curiosos.

—Llegamos hasta los pasillos del backstage antes de que nos atraparan —confiesa, recordando brevemente como su corazón latía desembocado con ansiedad y adrenalina.

Harry chasquea la lengua, haciendo una mueca.

—Bastante cerca.

—Liam vio al baterista al día siguiente en un café —dice, alzándose de hombros—. Niall lo odió por meses.

El otro suelta una risa que resuena por el parque desierto, viva y alegre.

—Hubiera sido peor de haber sido _The Eagles_.

—Mhm —concede, mirando la ciudad frente a él.

Se enajena por unos segundos, recordando con cariño el drama que montó Niall cuando se enteró que Liam no le pidió al baterista ni siquiera un autógrafo en su nombre.

—Hablas más —comenta Harry, de repente.

— ¿Disculpa? —el ojiazul voltea, encontrándose con la cálida mirada del rizado clavada en él.

—Hablas más —repite, permitiendo que una suave sonrisa se deslice por sus labios—. Conmigo, me refiero. Hablas más conmigo.

El más bajo se tensa un poco, sintiendo el calor colorear sus mejillas.

—Es lindo — Harry se apresura a agregar—. Es agradable conversar contigo.

Louis queda paralizado por un momento. No está acostumbrado a que la gente lo señale, y nunca le han dicho un cumplido respecto a ello; siempre quedaba como algo tácito, la forma en la que se abría poco a poco a los demás. Se encuentra a sí mismo tomado por sorpresa, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

—Gracias —murmura después de un momento, bajando la vista a su regazo con las mejillas aún encendidas por la vergüenza.

Cuando espía por el rabillo del ojo a Harry, lo ve con la mirada clavada en el cielo, contento con su respuesta. Ninguno habla por minutos, hasta que la suave calma que siempre los acompaña en momentos como esos se hace presente.

Louis juega con la servilleta, lo único que quedó de su parada en la heladería, doblándola y desdoblándola sin motivo en absoluto. La cuarta vez que la desdobla, se atreve a apartar la vista para echarle un vistazo a Harry.

Lo encuentra exactamente como lo vio la última vez; con la vista fija en el cielo, pero con una sonrisa surcándole los labios. Parece pacífico, contento consigo mismo de una manera que Louis nunca podrá entender. Se pregunta si está pensando en su hogar. O si está pensando en el que era su hogar. Se pregunta si siquiera está pensando en algo o simplemente está dejando que los recuerdos fluyan en su memoria, como una película.

No puede evitar la pequeña voz que retumba en su cabeza, una pregunta imponiéndose en su mente como un impulso a punto de bombear por su sangre. Presiona sus labios juntos, como si temiera que se le escapara antes de tiempo, reuniendo el valor para llamar su nombre.

— ¿Harry? —cuando la palabra sale de sus labios suena insegura, casi temerosa de la respuesta para algo que aún no ha preguntado.

El rizado lo mira al instante, atento.

— ¿Si?

No continua enseguida; en cambio, baja la vista, moviendo sus pies y dibujando en la arena bajo ellos. Sus manos se aferran al hierro del asiento cuando toma aire, pero cuando lo dice es apenas más audible que un susurro.

— ¿Por qué crees que la gente mira al cielo?

Con timidez, lleva sus ojos hacia el firmamento, evitando cruzar miradas con él. Siente su corazón bombear con rapidez, una sola escena reproduciéndose en su cabeza. Harry no dice nada sobre su reacción, como ha aprendido a hacer, limitándose a seguir la línea de visión del más bajo.

—Es bastante bonito —concluye.

Louis frunce sus labios, insatisfecho.

—Sí, pero, más allá de eso —murmura, intentando encontrar las palabras indicadas para ser más claro—. Cuando... Cuando estás pensando algo... algo triste o si te sientes perdido, y... miras al cielo —humedece sus labios secos, ansioso—. ¿Por qué crees que lo hacen?

Esta vez, la respuesta tarda un poco más. El rizado inclina la cabeza, soltando un ruidito de meditación y frunciendo el ceño por un momento. Louis mueve sus dedos, golpeando el metal del asiento con sus dígitos.

—Bueno, es eterno, ¿no? —dice por fin, bajando la voz para que suene igual que la del ojiazul—. Siempre ha estado ahí, cambiando de colores, pero en realidad no cambia en absoluto. Fue el mismo cielo por millones de años, y probablemente lo sea por muchos más.

Harry se toma un momento para contemplar sus propias palabras, asintiendo suavemente para sí.

—Creo que cuando la gente mira al cielo lo hace porque es una de las pocas cosas constantes en el Universo —concluye—. Es un poco mágico, si me lo preguntas.

A su lado, Louis deja de moverse, repentinamente calmado. No dice nada, pero entonces vuelve humedecer sus labios, tomando aire.

— ¿Crees que la gente dice que va al cielo por eso? —susurra, su voz frágil cuando se voltea hacia Harry—. ¿Porque el cielo es algo a lo que vale la pena aferrarse?

Parece sorprendido, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve. Y es que lo es; es la primera vez que Louis lo mira de esta forma, tan expuesto y apenas vulnerable, sin apartar la vista al segundo siguiente o quebrarse.

Piensa que el rizado intentará ver más allá de sus orbes azules, pero en realidad, ni siquiera trata. En cambio, asiente suavemente sin romper el contacto, observando la luna reflejarse en sus ojos.

—Sí —le responde con honestidad—. Sí, lo creo.

El tiempo es solo una construcción, totalmente inexistente, al punto que se escurriría entre los dedos de la comprensión si no existieran los relojes para marcarlo. Pero en mitad de la noche, solos bajo el firmamento estrellado, el tiempo tampoco encuentra refugio más allá de unos segundos que ninguno se molesta en contar. Es por eso que el tiempo se estira, se dobla, se ondula hasta que no saben si son segundos o minutos los que pasan sin apartar la mirada.

Bien podrían haber sido horas, por la forma en la que pensamientos y discursos vuelan por sus mentes, mil interpretaciones que nacen cuando observan los ojos del otro, aceptando cada sentimiento que permiten dejar al desnudo impregnando en sus expresiones. Podrían haber sido horas o simples segundos, antes de que Louis tome una respiración temblorosa y vuelva su vista al cielo sobre ellos.

El sonido de los grillos y de un auto pisando el asfalto es lo único audible por los breves instantes en que no dicen nada. Siente a Harry envolver las cadenas de su columpio con sus manos lentamente, como si estuviera por hamacarse, pero en realidad no lo hace; solo se queda allí, observando a su lado.

—Lottie me lo preguntó una vez —murmura el ojiazul.

Es la primera vez que nombra a su hermana desde que conoció a Harry, la primera vez que habla de ella frente a él por voluntad propia. Espera algún tipo de reacción abrupta, pero nunca llega. En su lugar, siente cómo gira el rostro hacia él, con las cadenas tintineando bajo sus dedos.

— ¿Mhm?

—Lo del cielo —aclara, en un tono decepcionado—. No supe qué decirle.

El rizado no contesta, porque entiende que no quiere oír una respuesta. Aun así, no deja de verlo; atento a la forma en la que sus ojos brillan húmedos con luz blanca centelleando en ellos. Mitad de su rostro está iluminado por celeste y la otra está en las sombras, golpeada sutilmente por el naranja del alumbrado eléctrico, pero aún puede ver el momento exacto en el que sus gestos destellan completa vulnerabilidad por un instante.

— ¿Crees que lo haya descubierto por si sola? —susurra, su voz quebrándose cerca del final, con ojos inquietos buscando algo entre las estrellas.

Harry curva sus labios en una suave sonrisa con un tinte de consuelo y suelta la cadena. Coloca su mano sobre el brazo de Louis, envolviéndolo sin realmente presionar contra su piel. Él voltea enseguida, enormes orbes azules observándolo por segunda vez en la noche. Su sonrisa se ensancha un poco, apretando suavemente su brazo en un gesto de ánimo.

—Creo que lo descubrió al mismo tiempo que tú lo hiciste.

Louis no deja caer ni una lágrima; las guarda para cuando llegue a casa, para cuando se hunda en sus sabanas a pensar en este momento y las emociones le ganen a sus paredes. En cambio, se concentra en la forma en la que sus dedos acarician su piel cuando aparta su mano, bajando la vista antes de devolverla hacia la luna.

Podrían haber sido horas o simples segundos, aquellos que pasaron sentados lado a lado, inmóviles, con la mirada fija en el cielo y la compañía del otro diciendo más de lo que cualquier palabra podría haber dicho.


	7. CAPÍTULO VII

_But lately colors seems so bright_

_And the stars light up the night_

_My feet they feel so light_

_I'm ignoring all the signs_

_— kat dahlia_

_***_

—Te lo juro, Niall, la mujer le clavó un tenedor en la mano y le lanzó chuletas al mesero solo porque se rehusaron a servirle un plato que no estaba en el menú.

—No digo que no te creo, solo digo que cuando dijiste que estudiarías abogacía, este tipo de casos no eran lo que tenía en mente.

Louis toma un sorbo de su lata de Sprite mientras observa a Liam proseguir la explicación de su último caso a un extrañamente resignado Niall.

No le presta mucha atención; lo había escuchado todo en el camino hacia la tienda, cuando pasó a recoger a Liam de su trabajo luego de verificar personalmente que toda la construcción en el Richardson Maison se lleve a cabo correctamente. Aun así, no puede culpar a Niall por su reacción; él mismo se hubiera sorprendido más si fuera la primera vez que Liam les comenta un caso que desencaja un poco con la seriedad que las demandas implican.

Niall sacude su cabeza antes de volver su atención a la puerta, un par de adolescentes entrado al negocio. El rubio se disculpa, encaminándose para atenderlas en un instante. Faltan veinte minutos para que la tienda cierre, es martes, y otoño, por lo que apenas tuvieron un par de interrupciones desde que llegaron, y la tienda está prácticamente en su hora muerta.

Fue idea de Niall invitarlos a pasar un rato, proveyendo las bebidas por más que fueran unas simples sodas que tenía en el refrigerador. Louis se encontró a si mismo aceptando ir ni bien el irlandés envió el mensaje al grupo, lo que es ligeramente extraño teniendo en cuenta que usualmente dudaría un poco, considerando si realmente tiene la voluntad para hacer otra cosa que no sea quedarse en casa y hacer absolutamente nada con su vida solo porque no se siente con ánimos como para salir con ellos.

Decidió alzarse de hombros y no cuestionarlo demasiado; supone que es porque tuvo una semana particularmente buena y quiere aprovechar la buena racha.

— ¿Harry no va a venir? —le pregunta Liam, tomando un sorbo de su propia bebida.

—Más tarde. Dijo que tenía que cerrar la panadería hoy, asique debe estar por llegar.

Niall reaparece en ese instante, desplomándose de nuevo sobre la silla detrás del mostrador, lata en mano.

—Bueno, espero que dé la cara —interrumpe, fingiendo leve indignación—. Ayer me estaba contando sobre una película y me dejó con la intriga en la parte más interesante, el bastardo.

— ¿No prefieres verla tú mismo? —cuestiona Liam, alzando una ceja mientras se reclina en el respaldo de su propio asiento—. Digo, siento que si te lo cuenta arruinaría la experiencia.

El rubio mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—No. Es una película francesa que no encontré con subtítulos asique prefiero que él me traduzca y resuma.

— _¿Papillon? —_ pregunta Louis, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sí, ¿la conoces? —el irlandés voltea hacia él con interés antes de fruncir el ceño—. No me jodas. No sabes francés —lo acusa, señalándolo indignado—, apenas lo aprobaste en la escuela, estuve de testigo.

Louis lo ignora, siguiendo su dedo con la vista antes de mirarlo a la cara otra vez, tranquilo.

—Harry me la contó el otro día —responde simplemente. Niall toma una bocanada abrupta.

— ¿Henri vive? ¿Logran huir? ¿Y qué demonios con el Pascal ese? —pregunta en una respiración, inclinándose sobre el mostrador con semblante demandante—. ¡Deja de poner cara de idiota! ¡Me estoy muriendo de suspenso hace _horas!_

Louis niega, ignorando la cómica desesperación de su amigo.

—No, lo siento —se disculpa. Niall sabe que realmente no lo siente—. Él sabe contarlo mejor.

El rubio gruñe antes de dejarse caer contra la silla otra vez, cruzándose de brazos en un berrinche. A su lado, Liam toma otro trago de su bebida.

—Oye —comienza, su mirada fija en Louis—, no es que quiera hacerlo raro, pero tú y Harry se llevan bastante bien.

Sus palabras lo toman por sorpresa; realmente no esperaba que Liam siguiera con eso después de casi tres meses. Aun así, lo conoce. Es del tipo que analizan en retrospectiva todo, pensando en recuerdos del pasado y trayéndolos a la vida de vez en cuando; hasta la fecha, aún suele recordar algunos fragmentos de cuando eran niños y asociarlos con cosas que tienen sentido para él ahora.

Niall se reacomoda en su asiento al tiempo que Louis se alza de hombros en falsa indiferencia, girando la lata entre sus manos para no parecer realmente esquivo.

—Supongo —responde, su tono un poco más bajo que antes.

—Me refiero, fue rápido. Cómo entablaron un vínculo —aclara Liam, tratando de darle el sentido correcto a sus palabras—. Es decir, encajó realmente rápido con nosotros, pero creí que serías más reticente a acostumbrarte a tenerlo en el grupo. Ya sabes, siempre fuimos nosotros tres. _Aunque_ tú lo trajiste en primer lugar, asique supongo que tiene sentido —finaliza, alzando uno de sus hombros.

El otro mira su lata como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, agitándola suavemente con nerviosismo.

—No lo _traje_ al grupo —aclara, antes de tomar otro sorbo.

—Pero lo conociste primero, es más o menos lo mismo —le retruca, sin real intención de contradecirlo.

Louis no contesta nada, llevando la lata a sus labios en su lugar. No le gusta hablar de su vínculo con Harry, en especial de cómo se conocieron, porque se siente como cargar un enorme baúl con secretos cada vez que pretende que "solo sucedió" como cualquier relación normal. Prefiere que sus amigos se conformen con lo que es ahora, (un chico con el que se lleva bien y con quien puede articular más de una oración coherente) sin preguntar los cómo ni por qué. Es lo que es.

—De todas formas —retoma Liam luego de un instante de silencio, con tono ligero—, buen chico. Gran oyente —hace una mueca—. Desgraciadamente fan de los Green Packers.

—Desgraciadamente para ti, Payno.

Los tres voltean hacia la entrada, la campana sobre el umbral tintineando cuando Harry abre la puerta, con una caja en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

Niall es el primero en darle la bienvenida.

— ¡Styles! ¡Ya era la maldita hora! ¡Trae tu trasero hasta aquí y cuéntame el final de _Papillon_!

El rizado camina hacia dónde están, ignorando los reclamos de Niall mientras saluda a Liam, antes de girarse hacia él.

—Hola Lou —dice, su voz suave mientras le dirige su sonrisa.

—Hey —le corresponde, apenas sonrojado. No es la primera vez que lo llama ' _Lou'_ , pero si es la primera vez que lo hace frente a alguien más.

Siente que son un gran paso, los apodos. Significa que hay confianza.

— ¿Qué hay en la caja? —pregunta Liam una vez que el rizado la deja en la superficie de madera. Cuando lo hace, Louis nota que una de sus manos tiene garabatos de tinta, como si hubiese anotado algo rápido a falta de papel.

—Oh, son cupcakes. Hice un par extra y los traje como compensación por llegar tarde —responde, abriendo la caja y volteando hacia Niall—, y casi matarte de suspenso.

El irlandés supervisa los postres con una mirada rápida de indiferencia antes de alzar su vista a Harry.

—Bueno, quedas disculpado, solo porque sabes mi punto débil.

Él arquea una ceja, divertido.

—En realidad fue un tiro al azar, pero me alegra oír eso.

Niall no demora ni un momento en tomar uno de los cupcakes, seguido por Liam. Cuando Louis trata de elegir uno, Harry lo detiene.

—Oh, este es el tuyo —le dice, colocando uno en su mano—. Es de red velvet, porque sé que es tu favorito.

El ojiazul observa el pastel en su mano por un momento, pulcramente decorado con crema y espolvoreado con coco, antes de dedicarle una suave sonrisa sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

—Gracias, Harry.

Hay un momento de silencio donde ninguno habla, y Louis está por aventurar su mirada a sus amigos cuando Niall lo interrumpe.

—Pensándolo bien, no estás disculpado —declara, echándole una mirada despectiva a su propio cupcake antes de mirar a Harry con enfado—. ¿Por qué carajo yo no tengo un cupcake personalizado?

El más alto lo observa un segundo, inexpresivo. Le echa un vistazo al cupcake que eligió, cubierto en un espiral de crema rosa y violeta.

—Bueno, mira —le dice, rápidamente pasando su dedo por el frosting y dibujando un bigote en el rostro de Niall, indiferente—. Ahora ambos combinan.

Niall lo mira absolutamente ofendido y Louis no puede evitar esnifar una risa. No ve la forma en la que sus amigos parecen reaccionar ante eso, dirigiéndole una mirada sorprendida, y en cambio solo se enfoca en darle una mordida a su propio postre. Cuando vuelve a alzar la vista, el rubio aún está mirando a Harry como si hubiera pateado a su perro.

—Tienes suerte de que no sepa francés —dice entre dientes antes de sacar la lengua para lamer la crema sobre su labio, y Harry suelta una carcajada.

***

**Louis:**

                pasaras por la tienda de Niall hoy?

Louis presiona enviar antes de volver su atención a una pila de papeles en su escritorio, rebuscando con cuidado hoja por hoja, analizando la información frente a él.

Ajusta su bufanda cada tanto, el frío viento de principios de octubre pagando factura cuando sorbe su nariz. No se molestó en quitársela; después de todo tiene que salir en unos minutos y hacer una rápida parada en una de las construcciones para verificar ciertos datos de los planos finales del proyecto.

Su celular vibra en la mesa al tiempo que encuentra lo que buscaba. Separa la hoja del montón antes de desbloquear su teléfono.

**Harry:**

               No lo creo, tengo una tarde complicada.

**Louis:**

               me dijo que encontro el poster de the eagles que te prometio hace meses

Presiona enviar y espera un momento por su respuesta, Harry aún en línea.

**Harry:**

                ¿Puedes traermelo a casa?

Si no te molesta y puedes, claro.

Siente un pequeño tirón en su pecho y se toma un instante antes de contestar.

No es que le moleste o no pueda, sino que las casas le parecen algo tan íntimo y propio que no puede evitar sentirse algo intimidado cuando va por primera vez a una.

Tienen sus propias reglas, sus propias costumbres, su propio espacio y es tan fácil sentirse fuera de lugar hasta que te acostumbras. Aún recuerda la primera vez que fue a la casa de Liam, y cómo era hiperconsciente de cómo actuaba cuando sus padres o hermanas estaban cerca.

Sus dedos oscilan sobre la pantalla, contemplando qué hacer. Podría decirle que no, que está ocupado, pero Harry vive demasiado cerca de su casa como para excusarse por no caminar media manzana, asique teclea una respuesta rápida antes de que pueda arrepentirse, esperando que simplemente sea un rápido intercambio en la puerta.

**Louis:**

               descuida. A las 7?

***

Harry está viviendo, literalmente, a la vuelta de la esquina, en una pequeña casa alquilada que pertenece a la Sra. Noailles, la mujer francesa que vive en frente. Nunca ha entrado, pero si ha conducido frente a ella infinidad de veces en el pasado.

Louis camina hasta la puerta, cruzando el pequeño porche que la Sra. Noailles había insistido en construir antes de poner la propiedad en alquiler, porque la hace "más pintoresca". Lleva la misma ropa del trabajo, pero dejó su maletín en casa antes de salir otra vez, el poster enrollado bajo su brazo. No está tan nervioso como lo hubiera estado antes; después de veinticinco años de vida y decenas de casas visitadas, uno aprende a subyugar un poco sus ansiedades, aunque eso no implica que sus tripas no se estrujen cuando piensa en que _este es el hogar de Harry_.

Antes de que lo sepa, ya tocó el timbre. Supone que lo hizo entre automática e impulsivamente, intentando arrastrarse fuera de su cabeza antes de que llegara muy lejos.

Oye un grito de aviso desde dentro de la casa, el característico ruido de pasos acercándose y de pronto la puerta está abierta, Harry parado frente sus ojos. Está usando un delantal, con la camiseta arremangada hasta los codos mientras le dedica una sonrisa al verlo.

—Hola —lo saluda Louis, agitando el poster con la mano como explicación.

—Hola —responde. Da un paso atrás e inclina la cabeza hacia dentro—, pasa. Estaba en la cocina, lo siento si te hice esperar.

Louis se queda pasmado por un segundo antes de cruzar la puerta, esperando que Harry la cierre. Se siente algo fuera de lugar, ahí parado en la sala sin saber bien que hacer. El rizado voltea hacia él, señalando la mesa en un lado de la habitación mientras camina en la dirección contraria.

— ¿Puedes dejarlo allí en la mesa? —le dice, antes de desaparecer en otra habitación. Escucha el ruido de ollas y platos antes de que la voz de Harry se sobreponga de nuevo—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Té? ¿Café?

Louis deja el poster en su lugar antes de seguir sus pasos, tímido.

—No, gracias, estoy bien —le responde, entrando en la cocina y digiriendo la escena frente a él—. ¿Qué haces?

La mesada está llena de bowls y recipientes de variados tamaños, bandejas sobre las hornallas apagadas y moldes en la mesa entre cajas de leche, cartones de huevo y paquetes de harina. En el centro está Harry, atento a su alrededor y batiendo algo que parece ser crema al tiempo que cierra el refrigerador con un golpe de caderas.

En medio del caos, se las arregla para enviarle una sonrisa a Louis y contestar su pregunta.

—Pruebo algo nuevo —dice, dejando el bowl en la mesada para sacar una bandeja de cupcakes del horno—. La señora Shepherd, la dueña de la panadería, dijo que me dejaría agregar un par de recetas propias al menú si las probaba primero y tienen éxito con el staff mañana.

Louis suelta un suave 'Ah' y asiente para sí. Se siente fuera de lugar, allí parado en la cocina sin hacer nada.

— ¿Y qué preparas? —continua, pasando su vista por una bandeja de blondies decorados con lo que parece ser chocolate fundido.

— ¿Ahora? Cake pops de coco —contesta, tirando una toalla de cocina sobre el respaldo de una silla antes de dirigir su vista a él—. ¿Te importaría darme una mano? No creo que llegue.

El ojiazul abre los ojos, algo descolocado por su propuesta.

—Uhm... —dice elocuentemente, echándole un vistazo panorámico a la cocina—No soy el mejor cocinero.

Harry le resta importancia, haciendo una mueca.

—Descuida, sólo tienes que batir y amasar, te lo juro.

Podría decir que no, y probablemente, si fuera alguien más, ya lo hubiera hecho, pero es Harry y no ha cocinado algo que realmente valga la pena en años, por lo cual pronto se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo.

—De acuerdo —acepta, acercándose a la mesada algo inseguro, señalando al rizado mientras alza las cejas—, pero tampoco soy un buen ayudante de cocina, te lo advierto.

Harry suelta una carcajada, haciéndole espacio y tendiéndole un delantal. Cuando el otro termina de prepararse, lo mira expectante.

—Bien, ¿qué hago?

El rizado le instruye tomar un bowl y colocar algunos ingredientes que ya había medido antes —" _Asique no te preocupes por hacerlo bien, solo vuelca todas las tazas en ese orden y bátelo"—,_ por lo que Louis se resume a seguir sus instrucciones.

Parece fácil, virtualmente, y talvez es porque no tiene la costumbre de cocinar esta clase de cosas, pero si es tan sencillo como eso, podría empezar a hacerlo. Entonces, mientras Harry prepara una mezcla con colorantes para quien sabe qué, él vuelca la leche, el azúcar y los huevos en el recipiente. Para ser honesto, le parece una ridícula cantidad de leche en proporción con el resto, pero quién es él para juzgar.

Busca con la mirada hasta que encuentra la batidora eléctrica conectada y lista para usar. Enrosca sus dedos en el mango, colocando las paletas dentro del bowl mientras lleva su pulgar al interruptor de velocidades.

De pronto es como en las películas, y todo sucede al mismo tiempo en el span de cinco segundos. Harry voltea hacia él, apresurándose a quitarle la batidora de las manos y derramando colorante dentro del bowl en el proceso. Louis apenas procesa su grito de _"¡Espera, no la--!"_ antes de que active el aparato y una explosión de líquido púrpura salga proyectada en todas direcciones.

El castaño apaga la máquina desesperadamente, viendo en petrificado silencio la mesada y pared salpicadas de mezcla. Instintivamente voltea hacia Harry, mortificado, abriendo la boca para escupir una larga cadena de disculpas cuando se encuentra con su rostro, luciendo la mirada más estupefacta que ha visto jamás y con manchas violetas adornando su expresión de la forma más cómica posible. Louis aún retiene el aire en sus pulmones, observándolo por tres segundos exactos.

Y entonces se ríe.

Es natural, brotando desde el fondo de su garganta y saliendo burbujeante por sus labios, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales. Tiene que cerrar los ojos por un momento, demasiado afectado por la imagen de Harry, dejando que pequeñas arrugas que no habían estado allí en meses se formen al lado de sus párpados.

Puede oír, en cierto punto, como el otro se le une, soltando sus propias carcajadas, y por un instante son solo ellos dos riéndose en medio de una cocina al borde del caos.

Cuando Louis logra controlarse, una mano apoyada en la mesada mientras vuelve a abrir los ojos, se encuentra con la cálida mirada de Harry, sonriéndole casi con cariño. Le regresa el gesto hasta que vuelve a ser consciente de su alrededor, y entonces la vergüenza colorea sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —dice apresuradamente, echándole un vistazo a la mesada y corriendo la batidora para que ya no gotee sobre el mármol—. Lo siento, perdón. Hice un desastre.

—Hey, descuida —lo interrumpe, posando una mano en su brazo con una expresión reconfortante—. Es normal, esto siempre es un desastre—dice, tomando un trapo húmedo con la otra mano y limpiando la superficie manchada—. ¿Ves? No hay problema.

Louis lo mira tímidamente, sus mejillas aún encendidas y manos ansiosas cuando pide el trapo para sí en un farfullido, limpiando el desastre él mismo lo más rápido y eficientemente posible sin causar más desorden por accidente.

Cuando todo está en su lugar, Harry vuelve a medir los ingredientes y luego de que Louis los coloque en el bowl, le entrega un batidor de mano.

—Mézclalo manualmente por unos minutos hasta que sea homogéneo —le instruye, volviendo su atención a una especie de frosting de arándano cuidadosamente preparado.

El ojiazul mira el utensilio en su mano derecha por un momento, pasando su vista de este al bowl y viceversa, como si por hacerlo lo suficiente el aparato funcionara solo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Harry, cuando nota que no se ha movido.

Louis se siente realmente estúpido e inútil por preguntar, pero sabe que si intenta arreglárselas por sí mismo acabará complicando más al rizado, asique se prepara para sentirse ridículo y abre la boca.

— ¿Cómo se bate?

— ¿No has batido antes? —no se lo dice con burla, pero eso no evita que niegue con timidez—. Oh, okey. Dame el batidor, te lo mostraré.

Harry le enseña a batir, pacientemente y sin juzgarlo hasta que el otro entiende el truco y retoma el mando del instrumento. El más alto resume su trabajo y Louis aprende que está rodeado de una especie de caos organizado donde Harry sabe la ubicación y tiempo exacto de todo, manipulando los elementos a su alrededor como si fuera un don natural. No puede evitar admirarlo un poco; él mismo había tenido problemas para maniobrar la preparación de pasta y salsa al mismo tiempo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Louis está sentado en una de las sillas junto a la pequeña mesa, té en mano, viendo al rizado guardar el último plato que habían usado.

—Nunca me gustó el té rojo —responde cuando Harry le pregunta, alzándose de hombros—. Eso es todo.

—Bueno, deberías probarlo con Yorkshire Biscuits —sugiere, secando sus manos antes de tomar su propia taza reposando en la mesada, y apoyar sobre esta última—. Son lo mejor que le pasó al mundo.

—Yorkshire es lo mejor que le pasó al mundo —argumenta, un tono burlón rozando sus palabras.

Harry rueda los ojos, pero lo mira divertido de todos modos.

—Seguro, Donny Boy.

Los labios del ojiazul se curvan hacia arriba en un gesto tímido, bajando la vista a su taza. Harry ensancha su sonrisa, orgulloso de cada vez que Louis le permite entrar a su burbuja, bajando la guardia lo suficiente como para bromear un rato. No han sido muchas las ocasiones, pero han sido más frecuentes últimamente, y está agradecido por ello; realmente disfruta de ese lado suyo.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? —le pregunta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Si te refieres a las recetas, digamos que siempre tuve una pasión por cocinar—responde, tomando un sorbo de té—. Si te refieres al multitasking, puedes agradecerle a mamá.

—Las madres son muy buenas en eso —concuerda, y él asiente.

—Son jodidos superhéroes. Mamá nos crío a mí y a mi hermana sola por varios años —comenta Harry, mirando a la distancia con cariño—. Se las arregló hasta que fuimos lo suficientemente mayores como para ayudar, pero hasta entonces era como tener a Wonder Woman de mamá. Es genial.

Louis no responde nada. Desde aquella vez en el parque, el rizado había hecho comentarios sobre su vida por aquí y allá como si nada, con tal serenidad y aceptación que Louis llegó a creer que había imaginado su tensión cuando le confesó que hubo un tiempo en el que había vivido como humano. Aun así, no lo presionó al respecto, y lo dejó contarle lo que le plazca cuando le plazca.

Él no volvió a nombrar a Lottie, pero Harry tampoco le insistió, asique agradece eso. No cree que sea capaz de hablar con tanta soltura; aún es muy pronto y la extraña demasiado como para pensar en ella sin que se le forme un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿La extrañas? —las palabras salen de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerla y Louis quiere golpear su cráneo contra la mesa, porque es una pregunta estúpida.

—Por supuesto —le responde sin dejar pasar ni un latido, antes de llevar su taza a sus labios.

Lo imita, dejando que el suave sonido de la radio hablando llene la atmosfera por unos instantes.

—No... —comienza, aclarando la garganta en un intento de sonar más seguro—. No tienes que contestar, pero... ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que--? —golpetea con sus dedos la cerámica entre sus manos, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas—. Digo, es raro ser _consciente_ de que ya no...

— ¿Estoy vivo? —termina por él. Louis asiente despacio, su postura tensa. Él desvía su mirada a la nada, alzándose de hombros—. No lo sé. Es parte de la vida, ¿sabes?

El ojiazul se toma unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza, la taza caliente descansando en su regazo y entre sus manos.

—No, de hecho, es todo lo contrario —murmura, sin realmente esperar que el otro lo escuche.

—Es el cierre de ella, en todo caso —le responde—. Es natural. Pasa, y uno "vive" con ello, en todos los sentidos —mira su taza un momento antes de volver su vista al chico en la silla, su expresión serena—. Es parte de nosotros, Lou.

No dicen nada más, porque es otro de esos momentos donde Harry dice algo que puede o no ser profundo, pero tan ridículamente simple que Louis tiene que detenerse un minuto para intentar reflexionar sus palabras imitando la experiencia de alguien que ha tenido una eternidad para pensarlo. Nunca llega muy lejos; tiene que pensarlo aplicado a su propia vida, y la vida es algo que aún está muy cerca de él, algo que lo afecta demasiado como para ser objetivo con ello.

Una alarma suena desde el celular de Harry, y este deja su taza en la mesada antes de abrir el congelador, sacando una bandeja con cake pops perfectamente decorados y verificando que el chocolate haya endurecido. Louis lo observa desde su lugar, tomando un sorbo de té cuando el rizado tiende la bandeja hacia él.

— ¿Quieres probar un par?

— ¿No los necesitas para mañana? —le pregunta, sus cejas arqueadas hacia arriba. Harry se alza de hombros.

—Hice algunos extra. Llévatelos a casa si quieres —le ofrece, una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias, Haz —imita su gesto, dejando su taza en la mesa y tomando uno de los palitos.

Harry hace lo mismo, dejando la bandeja e inclinando su propio postre hacia el ojiazul hasta que este capta la idea. Chocan cake pops suavemente, en una especie de brindis, exhalando pequeñas risas mudas que ninguno admitirá haber dejado salir.

***

Louis toma un uber hasta la casa de Niall un domingo de octubre, envuelto en un jumper, un abrigo, gorro y bufanda. Probablemente exagera pero la casa del rubio siempre tuvo pésima calefacción, y no piensa arriesgarse a una gripe tan temprano en la temporada.

Cuando llega, toca el timbre y espera pacientemente mientras observa las ofertas de guitarras a través de las vitrinas a su derecha.

Niall vive encima de la tienda de música, en el departamento que alguna vez fue propiedad de su tío. Este ya alquilaba otro piso en otro lugar, por el motivo que fuere, asique el departamento sobre la tienda estuvo inhabitado hasta que el irlandés se mudó, y solo servía de almacén de repuesto.

Cuando la puerta se abre, lo recibe un Niall enfundado de pies a cabeza en ropa de invierno; suéter de lana, pantalones de pijama gruesos y medias con flecos, todo en colores y estampados irrepetibles en el mismo outfit. Lo saluda una vez dentro, luego de subir las escaleras al primer piso, y le sirve una taza de té antes de volver su atención a la mesa.

Originalmente lo había invitado a pasar la tarde poniéndose al día y jugando _FIFA_ , pero el caos de CDs en su living room gritaba otra cosa. Acaban pasando la mayor parte del tiempo organizando unas cajas de discos vintage que Niall consiguió en una reventa, y Louis sospecha que en realidad solo lo llamó para no tener que hacerlo solo.

Tienen un sistema más o menos ordenado, donde Niall saca un disco del montón, registra la información y se lo pasa a Louis para que los acomode por género e intérprete de la forma más ordenada posible en el caos que es la mesa de su sala. Hasta ahora funciona bastante bien, aunque la pila de rock está escalando a algo peligroso en el filo de la mesa.

—Hey, mira —lo llama el rubio, pasándole el álbum debut de _The Fray_ cuando termina de anotarlo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando salió y nos pasábamos la tarde escuchándolo?

—Es un clásico —responde, pasando la yema sus dedos sobre la portada, mirándola con nostalgia—. Liam todavía tararea la letra de _Look After You_ de vez en cuando —agrega, sonriendo suavemente.

A su lado, Niall deja de copiar para rodar los ojos.

—Cómo no hacerlo, la ponías en replay por horas. Estoy muy seguro de que es más una especie de tic post-trauma.

Louis aparta su vista del álbum para mirarlo sin gracia, casi haciendo una mueca. Por debajo de la mesa, le patea la espinilla sin aviso, y el otro deja salir un quejido, devolviéndole una mirada entre incrédula y ofendida. El castaño simplemente parpadea en una muy bien practicada falsa inocencia.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunta, como si no supiera qué le ocurrió. La mueca de Niall se profundiza.

—Hijo de puta.

No lo va a señalar, pero podría jurar que ve a Louis sonreír con satisfacción mientras vuelve su atención a los CDs que debe acomodar.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta este? —le pregunta de repente luego de un rato, mostrándole un disco.

—Siete libras —responde el rubio, chequeando su registro. Frunce el ceño y alza la vista confundido—. ¿Indie rock? ¿Desde cuándo escuchas eso?

—No lo hago, Harry sí —contesta simplemente, sacando su celular y pasando su vista del disco a la pantalla antes de teclear algo.

Niall lo observa en silencio por un total de tres segundos antes de soltar su bolígrafo y apoyarse sobre la mesa.

—Oye, ¿me cuentas qué pasó el otro día en su casa?—pregunta, sus ojos paseando del celular a su cara—. Ayer se fueron haciendo bromas internas sobre repostería y realmente quiero reírme con ustedes.

Louis alza su vista de la pantalla al instante, clavándola en Niall en una mirada conocedora. El rubio bufa, rodando los ojos y hundiéndose más en la mesa.

—De acuerdo, soy un chismoso —concede—. Ya me conoces. Yo también te amo. Cuenta —exige, hablando rápido como para evitar la charla innecesaria.

El otro rueda los ojos mentalmente, pero aun así abre la boca.

—Hace unas semanas fui a llevarle el poster que me habías dado y terminé ayudándolo a hornear unas cosas--.

— ¿Tú? ¿Cocinando por placer? Déjalo, ya entendí el chiste —otro golpe en la espinilla lo hace saltar en el lugar, el dolor dispersándose por su músculo—. ¡Ouch!

—El punto es que pasé algunas horas allí y tuvimos un par de incidentes graciosos —concluye Louis, ignorando su comentario y alzándose de hombros—. La mayoría de las indirectas son sobre eso.

Niall lo observa con sutil asombro, y por un segundo el castaño piensa que va a retrucarle sobre la patada en la espinilla _otra vez_ , como si no lo hubieran hecho cientos de veces en el pasado. En cambio, sus palabras toman un rumbo totalmente distinto.

—Louis Tomlinson cocinando —murmura, asintiendo para sí mismo—. Realmente te está cambiando.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunta, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

Se alza de hombros, como si realmente no tuviera motivos que lo respalden.

—Sales más, bromeas más. Diablos, sonríes más que hace meses —resume, haciendo una pausa antes de agregar—. Es lindo verte así.

Siente sus mejillas arder, bajando la mirada a los discos frente a él, repentinamente mezquino.

—No me cambió mucho...—se defiende, porque en el fondo es verdad. Si es honesto, no cree que hayan avanzado en absoluto.

—Sí lo hizo —le insiste, firme pero sin sonar severo—. Quizás no lo notes pero Liam y yo sí. Él te lo ha dicho un par de veces.

Louis bufa tomando una pila de discos y reacomodándolos, sólo para tener algo que hacer.

—Liam insinúa que antes estaba al borde de un pozo depresivo—dice entre dientes, resistiendo el impulso de encogerse.

—Liam es un idiota en lo que a sutil se refiere —Niall rueda los ojos, y él decide ignorar que realmente no contradijo sus palabras—. De todas formas, estás distinto ahora. Más... suelto. Y es lindo verte así —resume, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Louis se permite observarlo por unos segundos antes de volver su atención a los discos.

—Harry es solo una persona —dice luego de un momento. Niall se alza de hombros.

—Harry es de esas personas que pueden sacar lo mejor del otro. Saca algo en ti, sin duda.

Cuando vuelve a alzar la vista, sus miradas se cruzan, y por ese breve instante Louis cree que ve la nostalgia en sus ojos, como cuando tus padres te ven hacer algo que hacías cuando eras pequeño, y su mirada se inunda de una sensación de nostalgia, felicidad y cariño tan grande que podría ocupar tres canchas de football.

Es bonita y extrañamente aterrorizante, como si pesara una tonelada en tanto la mantenga sobre él, asique se fuerza a romper el contacto visual y resumir su tarea con dedos torpes.

—Como sea—dice el rubio casi al mismo tiempo, terminando con la tensión—, hablando de gente sacando cosas buenas de más gente, ¿sabes quién volvió con su ex?

El castaño suelta los discos sobre la mesa, generando un ruidoso _tack_ cuando chocan contra la madera. Sus parpados se abren en una expresión cómica y sus ojos fijos en Niall con incredulidad.

—No.

—Mhm —asiente sonriente, recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla—. Sophie ha vuelto, bitches.

— ¿Hace cuánto? —pregunta, aun procesando sus palabras.

El irlandés hace una mueca, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior mientras alza un hombro.

—Creo que hace una semana —supone, sentándose bien antes de sacar otro disco de la caja—. Se le escapó a Liam ayer en un audio.

Louis asiente, saliendo de su asombro.

Sophie es la ex ahora no ex de Liam. Han tenido una de esas relaciones de ir y volver desde hace unos años, y Louis no debería sorprenderse tanto como lo hace, conociendo la química que tienen, pero es la tercera vez (Liam le discutiría que es la segunda) que están oficialmente juntos y bueno, es algo shockeante.

Cuando Niall le pasa un álbum, lo toma, buscando la fila que le corresponde.

— ¿Cuándo crees que se separen otra vez? —pregunta, tomando otro de los discos en la mesa.

—Esta vez va en serio —alega el rubio, haciendo una pausa en la escritura para señalarlo con su bolígrafo—. Las palabras de Liam, no las mías.

Louis rueda los ojos, colocando el CD en la pila de country.

—Acción de Gracias —dice, sin ningún remordimiento. Niall lo sigue enseguida.

—Año Nuevo.

***

Louis debería haberlo visto venir, pero supone que se quedó tan prendido de la racha de buenos días que creyó que sería suficiente como para que no volviera a suceder.

Sin embargo, ahí está ahora, bañado en sudor y con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de controlar sus sollozos mientras el cielo toma un color celeste grisáceo fuera de su ventana, como si pudiera entender cómo se siente.

Se recuesta en la cama, envolviéndose en el edredón hasta que es una bola pequeña, los ojos cansados pero insomnes fijos en la nada, resignados a permanecer abiertos por más que el constante flujo de las lágrimas los tienten a cerrarse. Louis sabe que sería inútil; el sueño lo ha abandonado y los pensamientos, uno tras otro como vagones de tren, corren por su mente sin cesar.

Es la segunda vez en la semana, y sabe que no se va a poner mejor, pero se resigna a intentar ignorarlo, levantándose horas más tarde solo para ir a trabajar.

Compra un café en el camino, porque como si fuera poco, se le hizo tarde, y descubrió que el tomacorrientes de su cafetera sobresale peligrosamente, haciéndolo dar un salto cuando una pequeña corriente eléctrica lo recorrió al desenchufar el aparato, por lo que hace una nota mental de llamar a un electricista antes de salir de la casa apresuradamente.

Camina unas manzanas por el centro, tomando una ruta distinta, hacia el Hotel Richardon Maison. Mitad de su café y dos scones han desaparecido para cuando llega, abriendo la puerta de cristal y dejando el viento de octubre cortar el cálido aire que llena la recepción.

El recepcionista lo saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, indicándole con la mano el camino, aunque él ya ha estado ahí una buena cantidad de veces como para saberlo. Supervisar construcciones no es su parte favorita; prefiere diseñar en su oficina o en casa, sumergirse en planos y dejar a su mente volar, aunque disfruta ver cómo sus creaciones se vuelven una realidad.

Camina por los anchos pasillos del hotel hasta que llega al patio, un concierto de albañiles y paisajistas moviéndose de un lado al otro en lo que son los últimos días de construcción. Le habían pedido diseñar una especie de jardín de interiores, un patio que fuera el corazón del hotel, ubicado en el centro, que le diera un aire de espacio abierto sin realmente serlo. Era una especie de desafío crear un lugar que capturara lo que el dueño quería, pero oh, si Louis amaba un buen reto.

Había pasado días pensando, desechando ideas hasta que algo en su mente hizo click, y terminó el diseño final en cuestión de horas. Frente a él estaba la casi consumada materialización de un patio al estilo mezquita, con el suelo repleto de entramados en pequeños mosaicos y columnas con arcos rodeando toda la habitación al aire libre. Una fuente se alza majestuosa en el centro, canteros con palmeras y macetas de las que cuelgan enredaderas están distribuidos artística y metódicamente para fundirse en perfecta armonía entre los muebles de jardín que colocarán después; sillas acolchonadas y ottomans en tonos cálidos, combinando con el color terracota de las macetas.

Se permite un momento para apreciar su obra antes de seguir su camino en busca del paisajista en jefe, quien lo ha citado para discutir un asunto de ubicación.

No está del mejor ánimo para tener este tipo de conversaciones, pero le reconforta que sea del tipo de charlas que le son más fáciles; ha trabajado con ese paisajista antes, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, siempre le es más sencillo hablar cuando se trata de un proyecto que está supervisando. Se siente más seguro, como si el hecho de orquestar la construcción, de tener la situación bajo su control le diera la confianza necesaria como para plantarse con más firmeza, para hablar más alto.

Quizás solo es el hecho de que, en esos momentos, siente que no está en peligro de ser juzgado.

De todos modos, no era un día cualquiera, y sus pocos ánimos pudieron jugarle un poco en contra a la hora de buscar una solución a un problema de logística, es por eso que agradeció al cielo cuando pudo irse de allí pasado el mediodía con el asunto resuelto y la seguridad de que todo marcha según lo previsto.

Está caminando por las agitadas calles de Londres a la 1 p.m, buscando en su celular el Subway más cercano cuando un texto de Harry aparece en su pantalla. Le hace click una vez que memorizó las indicaciones del GPS, leyendo de un vistazo.

**Harry:**

             ¿Cómo irás a la casa de Niall esta noche?

             No tengo ideas.

              Ayuda


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII

_Cities are built fron ruins_

_I think people are too_

_— midnight excerpts #24 // l.h.z_

*******

_— ¿Louis?_

_Un escalofrío recorre su espalda cuando la oye. No se atreve a voltear; se queda estático en su lugar, abrazando sus rodillas con más fuerza._

_—Déjame — le responde, voz temblorosa mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza._

_Ella insiste._

_—Lou-is._

_—No._

_Su voz suena como una melodía rota, como un eco distante, pero sabe que está cerca; ya se ha confiado antes. Sus músculos están tensos, expectantes del primer toque. Esconde su cabeza entre sus piernas, su corazón latiendo desembocado, marcando su pulso profundamente._

_—Lou-Lou —lo llama, y él sabe que está detrás suyo, la siente rozar su piel, la siente sonreír, la siente fría._

_Se encoje más, pero ella solo lo sujeta más fuerte, riendo. Él grita, se sacude, aterrado._

_— ¡Déjame!_

***

Su garganta duele cuando abre los ojos de golpe, como si hubiera gritado por encima de la música de un club nocturno por horas.

Hay lágrimas en sus ojos, y su cuerpo aún tiembla sin salir del estado de shock, pero lo primero que hace apenas registra la oscuridad a su alrededor es lanzarse sobre la lámpara sobre la mesa auxiliar, encendiéndola apresuradamente.

Cuando el haz de luz ilumina su habitación, recorre los rincones con ojos ansiosos, asegurándose de que todo está en orden antes de permitirse un momento para respirar. Está quieto por un instante, casi inerte, sus músculos congelados en la moción de prender la lámpara, hasta que se deja caer en la cama, arropándose con las mantas y llorando en silencio.

Con la mirada alerta, intenta calmarse a sí mismo, respirando hondo y repitiéndose que fue sólo un sueño. Un maldito sueño que se ha estado repitiendo por semanas, y que ahora, durante las últimas noches, parece haber sacado turno como broche de oro a una serie de pesadillas diarias. Es honestamente aterrador, y lo tuvo despertándose envuelto en sudor y pánico desde hace tres noches.

Sabe por qué las tiene, privándolo de sueño de forma insistente. Desea, ruega que se detengan, que le permitan un momento de paz, pero en el fondo sabe que van a ponerse peor. La última semana ha sido una cadena de poco sueño, energía baja y miradas preocupadas, pero no son nada comparado con lo que se precipita sobre él.

La noche del día siguiente será peor, puede sentirlo; se cumple un año, un pensamiento que lo atormenta incluso en sueños, y sabe que va a ser uno de los días más difíciles de su vida.

Va a quebrarse, lo intuye. Va a quebrarse de una forma en la que no se ha quebrado antes, violentamente, porque si el llanto lo invade de manera descontrolada días antes, sabe que ese día va a encarnar a la miseria absoluta, la impotencia y el abandono. Lo ha aceptado y se ha resignado a sufrirlo, pero la preocupación carcome su interior. Es una bomba de tiempo; sabe que va a estallar, pero también entiende que no puede permitirse hacerlo en presencia de alguien más.

Recuerda a Niall. Recuerda su conversación con Liam al teléfono. Recuerda su pelea con su mejor amigo. Se rehúsa a dejarse ver tan expuesto otra vez, se resiste a que tengan que volver a limpiar su desastre.

Va a romperse, pero va a tener que hacerlo cuando nadie esté esperando que suceda.

***

El día es prácticamente un infierno; llega tarde al trabajo, no tiene apetito hasta que es demasiado tarde como para almorzar y la reunión con los ingenieros es un desastre.

Tiene una jaqueca impresionante, dolor de espalda y está muy seguro de que atrapó un resfriado, lo que no le sorprendería en absoluto; sus defensas están tan bajas como su ánimo. Está exhausto y solo quiere tomar un taxi a casa, pero se obliga a sí mismo a volver a pie, pasando por la tienda de Niall apropósito.

Entra, visiblemente desganado, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Harry es el primero en notarlo, como de costumbre.

— ¡Lou! —lo saluda, una amplia sonrisa decorando sus facciones.

— Hola —le corresponde, acercándose al mostrador con pasos lentos. Niall nota su ánimo al instante.

— ¿Pasa algo, hermano? —le pregunta, sus ojos titilando con preocupación.

— Mal día en el trabajo, eso es todo —resume, y sabe que no es convincente, pero tampoco quiere que lo sea. No del todo.

— Oh —dice el otro, sin creerle en absoluto. De todas formas, le sonríe con comprensión—, bueno, ya sabes, una vez que te relajes en casa y pongas la cabeza en la almohada ya será cosa de ayer.

— Mhm —asiente, sin molestarse en elaborar antes de voltear hacia el rizado, que ha permanecido observándolos—. ¿Vamos, Harry?

— Seguro.

Ambos se despiden de Niall y comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta, pero el irlandés aclara su garganta una última vez.

— Uhm, ¿Louis? —el nombrado se da vuelta, y él lo mira con zozobra poco disimulada—. ¿Está bien si paso por tu casa un momento mañana? Podríamos ver la repetición del juego de los _All Black_ con los _Lions_.

Lo tiene.

— Sí, Ni —concede, asintiendo despacio con una pequeña, forzada sonrisa en sus labios.

— De acuerdo —es lo último que lo escucha decir, antes de que él y Harry crucen la puerta.

Ya fuera, el viento golpea sus caras y los obliga a ajustar sus abrigos. Emprenden el camino de regreso, pero no han avanzado más que diez metros cuando el más alto voltea hacia él.

— ¿Todo en orden? —le pregunta, y Louis puede distinguir la sospecha en su voz.

— Sí —le asegura, aunque sabe que no lo presionará de todas formas, pero prefiere no arriesgarse—. ¿Tu día?

***

No duerme.

No puede cerrar los ojos por más de unos minutos en absolutamente toda la noche.

La cosa es que duele, más de lo que imaginó. Lo desgarra por dentro, lo consume la más absoluta culpa y lo acosa el pánico en cada exhalación agitada.

Es peor que los días anteriores, como supuso, pero incluso peor que la última vez que tuvo un ataque. Son recuerdos, recuerdos del momento entrelazados con las más dulces memorias de su niñez en un tétrico desfile de remordimiento y morbo. Lo tiene acurrucado en su cama, con los ojos hinchados del llanto y la mente cansada, rogando silenciosamente por un momento de paz.

La parte mala de ser adulto es tener que fingir que lo eres. Louis creyó, por mucho tiempo, que cuando creciera la ansiedad sería más tenue, que no lo atacaría con la misma tempestuosidad. Resulta que es peor, pero no porque sea más fuerte, sino porque se supone que es un adulto capaz de manejarlo. Es peor porque ya no tiene permitido ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas.

Es por eso que no se deja quebrar del todo, no todavía, porque si lo hace ahora entonces no cree que tenga el estómago para hacerle frente al mundo al día siguiente.

Se obliga a contenerse hasta que sea seguro dejar salir todo el dolor de golpe. Hasta que nadie sospeche que está al borde de romperse.

***

Liam va a verlo en el almuerzo.

Louis es un zombie andante cuando él se sienta enfrente suyo en su escritorio, y su amigo le echa un rápido vistazo con ojos preocupados, lo que significa que va bien.

No desayunó casi nada, su estómago cerrado ante la idea de la comida, y sabe que realmente parece un muerto en vida, pero ni siquiera hizo un intento por ocultarlo, ¿cuál es el punto? Sabían que se pondría así este día, e iban a preocuparse de todas formas, asique Louis va a dejar que lo hagan hasta que crean que la tormenta ha pasado.

— Traje tu favorito, una BigMac con papas —le explica Liam, colocando las órdenes para llevar sobre el escritorio una vez que está despejado.

— Gracias —dice, esforzándose un poco para que suene medianamente normal—. No tenías qué.

—Quise, no hay problema —le asegura, y arremanga su camisa antes de tomar su bolsa—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?

Louis le responde esquivamente, un poco fingiendo que todo va bien, porque lo hace, pero es él quien se siente como el infierno. Llevan una conversación breve, Liam cargando la mayoría de ella, pero, Dios lo bendiga, hace su mejor intento para darle algo de color a su día. El ojiazul se siente un gramo más miserable cada vez que piensa en cómo lo lastima incluso sin intentarlo.

Cuando acaban, Liam lo envuelve en un abrazo y lo invita a su casa al día siguiente. Toma todo del ojiazul no romperse en ese instante. No acepta, y él le dice que si cambia de opinión, puede ir de todos modos aunque no le avise. Louis asiente y le agradece por cortesía, pero realmente no cree merecer a alguien tan atento como amigo.

—Lou —lo llama el más alto, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta en lugar de salir—, recuerda que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, aquí estoy, ¿sí?

Algo en su pecho se estruja, pero logra producir alguna especie de mueca.

—Sí, Li —responde, suavemente—. Siempre.

***

Sale del trabajo antes, a pesar de que no tiene nada más que hacer en su oficina, pero tampoco quiere quedarse para adelantar papeleo.

Para ser honestos, se siente como la mierda. No quiere hacer nada más que encerrarse en su casa, dejarse caer y observar su máscara romperse en mil pedazos, pero aún no puede. Sabe que si se suelta no terminará solo en llanto, y no puede hacerlo si tiene ojos sobre él.

Acabó el resto de su trabajo en modo automático, robotizado, ignorando el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes, pero con un pensamiento asentado al fondo de su cabeza, carcomiéndolo de a poco al punto de neutralizar sus acciones a las de un ente que vaga, reaccionando sin realmente hacerlo.

Son pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando hace su bolso y sale por la puerta, ignorando la figura de un cuadro volteado martillando su conciencia. Se obliga a no pensar en ello, ni en el vacío que se abre en su pecho con cada paso que da en el camino de regreso.

Cuando llega, cuelga mecánicamente su abrigo y deja caer su maletín en el suelo. Camina hacia la cocina, sin realmente pensar en sus acciones mientras calienta el agua y prepara una taza de té. Sus manos se mueven automáticamente, sacando una caja de la alacena y abriéndola con lentitud.

Sus dedos tiemblan con el saco de té oscilando sobre la taza. _Sólo unas horas más_ , se dice, ignorando el nudo en su garganta, _solo hasta que Niall te vea, por favor._

Siente un cosquilleo surcar sus palmas, y entiende que son lágrimas propias cuando parpadea y baja la vista. Las gotas golpean la taza vacía, el saco de té aun colgando de su mano.

Está llorando, propiamente sollozando antes de que lo note. Se siente patético, y cobarde, y un completo imbécil por querer hacerles esto a sus amigos, por querer pretender frente a ellos que se siente la mitad de destrozado de lo que realmente está, solo para que estén satisfechos con consolarlo y no vean cuando realmente se quiebre. Odia empujarlos así, odia privarlos, mentirles, pero la conversación telefónica de Niall y Liam sigue rondando en su cabeza, sus miradas preocupadas siguen acosándolo en sus recuerdos y no cree que pueda permitirse volver a poner ese peso en sus hombros.

No ha notado que el timbre suena hasta que es probablemente el tercer timbrado, abstraído en sus lágrimas cayendo sin control mientras hipidos entrecortados salen de sus labios.

Se fuerza a sí mismo a moverse hacia la entrada, porque sabe que es Niall y _tiene_ que hacer esto, pero al mismo tiempo se siente como basura.

Cuando llega a la puerta, ni siquiera repara en limpiar su rostro antes de abrir. Lo primero que ve es el rostro de su amigo transfigurarse en la preocupación y alarma, un atento _"¿Lou? ¿Estás bien?"_ que llega a sus oídos, y entonces rompe a llorar otra vez.

Siente los brazos de Niall deslizarse a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

—Ok, ok. Estás bien, tranquilo —escucha susurrar en su oído, demasiado suave, demasiado dulce—. Estoy aquí, ¿sí? Ven, entremos.

Niall lo ayuda hasta llegar al sillón, y ambos se tumban allí, Louis aferrándose a la figura sentada del rubio mientras llora desconsoladamente. Él le susurra cosas, intenta calmarlo, contenerlo mientras se desarma en su abrazo, dejando parte del dolor y la frustración salir de su sistema.

No se merece a Niall cuidándolo de esa manera, no cuando sabe que lo tiene pendiente de él, preocupado, atento como si realmente tuviera alguna responsabilidad con Louis solo porque no sabe cómo no pensar todo en sobremanera. Y de todas formas aquí está, haciendo que se preocupe por él sólo para no angustiarlo aún más. Louis es egoísta de una forma u otra, y se odia por eso.

Esa idea toca una fibra sensible; se siente culpable, se desespera, quiere golpear algo, y lo primero que encuentra es el pecho de Niall. Trata de apartarse, soltando hipidos mientras lo empuja en medio del llanto, pero el rubio no lo deja; solo afirma su agarre, haciendo que se revuelva entre sus brazos hasta que se rinde y deja de forcejear.

Louis continúa llorando, no sabe de dónde vienen tantas lágrimas, pero cree que escucha su voz salir de entre los quejidos.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a esto, Niall? —le dice, ansioso, tironeando de su camiseta mientras esconde su rostro con vergüenza—. ¿Por qué?

Niall acaricia su espalda y brazo, acercándolo más.

—Es lo que es, Lou. Lo siento —le responde. Louis sabe que no están hablando de lo mismo. Duele incluso más—. Descuida, estoy aquí.

Niall se queda con él por unas horas. Lo sostiene hasta que logra calmar su llanto y le susurra aun cuando el momento está roto. Corre las lágrimas de su mejilla con su pulgar, con suavidad, y Louis casi vuelve a llorar por la delicadeza del momento. Él le pregunta si quiere _"hablar de eso",_ pero el castaño niega mientras siente una punzada, y espera que el otro respete su respuesta.

Lo hace.

Le prepara té, y lo abraza un poco más. Enciende la tele, y pone una película para que el silencio no le dé espacio a los malos pensamientos. Toma su mano y juega con sus dedos cuando lo ve apretar sus puños con demasiada fuerza, sumido en su propio mundo. Acaricia su pelo cuando se apoya en su hombro, y no dicen más que unas pocas palabras, pero para Niall son suficientes.

Son casi las ocho cuando Louis se recompone, sorbe su nariz y le dice a Niall que lo mejor es que regrese a casa. El rubio se separa un poco, mirándolo indeciso.

— ¿Estás seguro? Puedo quedarme por la noche, no hay problema.

El castaño duda por un instante, pero no es por inseguridad de su respuesta, sino por el cómo rechazar la oferta de forma que no preocupe más a su amigo.

—Descuida. Yo… —desvía su mirada, su voz baja antes soltar un suspiro pesado e inclinar su cabeza levemente hacia el pasillo—. Voy a darme una ducha y me iré a dormir.

Debe lucir cansado como el diablo, porque Niall parece realmente convencido de que no llegará más allá del pasillo antes de caer dormido.

—De acuerdo —concede, antes de pararse y seguir a Louis hasta la puerta.

El castaño gira la llave, pero voltea hacia su amigo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Ni —le dice, con voz ronca del llanto—. Gracias.

Está abrazándolo antes de que lo note, sus manos aferrándose a su abrigo con un tinte de desesperación sosegada. Él le corresponde, envolviéndolo en sus brazos con igual firmeza.

—No hay de qué, Lou.

Cuando se separan, Niall coloca sus manos en sus brazos suavemente.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame a mí o a Liam, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis traga duro, pero aún siente el nudo en su garganta cuando asiente. Entonces el rubio lo mira con cariño y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa que lo perfora por dentro.

—Te quiero, hermano.

Niall aprieta su brazo suavemente antes de desaparecer por la puerta, y él se queda allí parado un instante luego de echar llave, perdido en sus propias contemplaciones.

Repentinamente, la fatiga lo recorre de pies a cabeza y se siente inmensurablemente vacío. Es un cambio instantáneo, igual que presionar un interruptor, porque no está seguro de por qué está allí parado, o por qué debería moverse; no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo.

El dolor y el apuro que ha experimentado unos minutos atrás se desvanecen en la nada, como si nunca hubieran existido; se sienten como fragmentos de la imaginación, un falso reflejo de algo que nunca sintió realmente.

Está desorientado, de la forma en la que estas cuando olvidas lo que estabas haciendo, plantado en la entrada con la mano aún en el picaporte. Sus ojos observan impasivos a su alrededor, y se siente como en una película por la forma en la que todo parece tan irreal, tan evidentemente falso, parte de la utilería.

Le toma un momento ponerse en marcha, recordar qué se supone que iba a hacer hasta que lo logra, y entonces camina hacia el baño. Se siente entumecido en todo el camino, que sus pies realmente no tocan el piso, indiferente al silencio de sus pasos, dejándose absorber por él como si fuera el único ruido que conoce.

Cuando llega, se deshace de su ropa en un instante, tirando todo al suelo antes de meterse bajo la ducha. El agua helada choca contra su piel, pero él ni siquiera se inquieta. Su mente está pausada, el dolor de cabeza punzando en su sien luego de llorar por tantas horas. Toma la botella de shampoo y lava su cabello, tomándose su tiempo para formar la espuma y enjuagarla. Pasa el jabón por su cuerpo, dejando al agua escurrirse por su piel y en ningún instante se escucha otro sonido que no sean las gotas impactando contra el suelo.

Cuando acaba no cierra el grifo, dejando que el agua limpie la espuma, y pisa fuera de la bañera. Está escurriendo, empapando el piso, porque ni siquiera parece notar la magnitud de la realidad que lo rodea. Toma una toalla, pero se seca sin ánimos, ralentizado, a media consciencia. Sus piernas aún está húmedas cuando se pone unos shorts, su pecho ni siquiera tocó la toalla, pero antes de que pueda seguir alza la vista hacia el espejo, el borde de su reflejo distorsionado por la pequeña grieta que ha estado en el cristal por semanas. Entonces algo hace click, y es como si se encendiera la televisión de repente.

Las imágenes vienen de golpe, una tras otra, interminables, inacabables, de cristales volando, flotando, clavándose en la carne como proyectiles, sangre brotando allí donde han rasgado la piel. Siempre es lo primero que ve, y siempre será lo que menos dolió.

La ve. Ve a Lottie. Con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, increíblemente pequeña. Ve a su hermana, y está muriendo. La ve morir una y otra vez, ve sus labios temblando, ve su piel golpeada, ve su sangre y sus propias manos en el volante, y él la mató.

Está gritando, pero no lo nota, porque está solo, finalmente solo, y la ansiedad invade su organismo en un torrente desmesurado. Su cuerpo tiembla, y es como si hubiera puesto en pausa a su mente durante todo el día, porque la realización lo golpea, realmente lo hace, y todo en lo que puede pensar es en cómo fue capaz de permitir que le pasara eso a su propia hermana.

Duele. Duele no tenerla. Duele saber que la perdió para siempre, que ya no regresará, que no volverá a oír su risa, o a ver sus ojos, o acariciar su cabello. Que perdió a su confidente, su mejor amiga, su compañera del crimen y rayo de luz en sus días de tormenta. Lo que más le duele es saber que es su culpa.

_Asesino._

Es lo que escucha, pero no lo niega.

_Eres un asesino._

Le toma un instante darse cuenta de que es su propia voz la que le habla. Lo repite una y otra vez, como un mantra, entre bocanadas de aire y con voz quebrada. Mira su reflejo, imagina su reflejo, porque está en el piso, acuclillado y tirando de sus cabellos, de la cortina de baño mientras piensa en ella, en sus sueños, sus planes, y en cómo le arrancó la vida de las manos.

Tendría que haber sido él. Ella sabía que hacer, ella podía manejar la vida, ella sabía lo que quería e iba tras ello, sin miedo ni dudas. Ella merecía vivir.

_No tú._

Se pone de pie de manera abrupta, aún empapado por el agua que salpica fuera de la bañera y camina dando tumbos frenéticos hasta llegar a la cocina. Impulsivo, soltando hipidos y sintiendo que se asfixia, se abalanza hacia uno de los cajones, abriéndolo y buscando con desesperación dentro. Cuando tiene el cuchillo en sus manos y su pálida muñeca expuesta, duda, porque es un cobarde incluso para hacer justicia.

Vuelve a respirar agitado, quizás nunca se detuvo, y está temblando mientras retrocede torpemente, desesperado, porque quiere hacerlo, y hacerlo ahora. Su cabello gotea y se cruza en medio de su vista mientras mira alrededor, con el corazón latiéndole desaforadamente, hasta que sus ojos se detienen en la cafetera, en el tomacorriente roto, en los cables pelados y sus pies descalzos, y la idea parece abarcar la totalidad de su mente.

No piensa en nada más cuando se impulsa a través de la habitación, solo en « _Lottie, Lottie, Lottie»_ en « _Lo siento, lo siento tanto, voy a arreglarlo_ », y por un breve instante, cuando está a unos pasos de insertar el metal del cuchillo en las ranuras, lo único que concibe en su último arrebato de egoísmo es « _Te veré otra vez en un momento»._

Hay un pequeño suspiro, un latido de su corazón donde parpadea, realmente imperceptible, y de la nada hay un cuerpo entre él y su objetivo, un torso y unos brazos extendidos hacia Louis, intentando sostenerlo. Escucha un grito de _"¡No!"_ y él mismo retrocede con violencia de aquel intento de agarre, alerta y sobresaltado.

Frente a él se dibuja la figura de Harry, sus piernas plantadas en el suelo y su mirada atenta, sus ojos preocupados y temerosos.

Louis no tiene tiempo para esto, no quiere _tener_ tiempo, su respiración tan agitada que le toma un par de jadeos lograr pronunciar palabra.

— ¡Muévete! —le grita cuando lo logra, un dolor punzando en su cabeza mientras alza el cuchillo en posición de ataque. Su corazón golpea con fuerza en su pecho, contrayéndose y expandiéndose de una forma dolorosa que le hace encorvarse por un instante.

— Louis —Harry humedece sus labios, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él en señal de calma—, baja el cuchillo.

— ¡No!

— Por favor, Lou —le pide, su voz levemente alterada. Clava sus ojos en los orbes azules, y es tan contrastante, la preocupación de los suyos y la cruda desesperación en los de Louis, que siente una punzada de dolor recorrer su propio cuerpo—, no te haré daño, te lo prometo. Bájalo.

El otro niega en un ritmo descompasado, pasando su lengua por sus labios secos. Él necesita hacer esto. Necesita hacer que pare de doler. « _Asesino_.»

_¿Acaso te acobardas ahora?_

— ¡Muévete! —vuelve a repetir, sacudiendo la mano que sostiene al cuchillo como amenaza, pero el rizado no cede.

— No voy a dejar que lo hagas.

— ¡Quiero hacerlo! —exclama, dejando escapar un pequeño gimoteo que hace flaquear el ímpetu de su voz—. ¡ _Necesito_ hacerlo!

Harry niega suavemente, discordando completamente con la inestabilidad que es Louis en este momento.

—No lo haces, no realmente —le asegura, su voz firme pero con tono cálido y abierto—. Te prometo que no quieres eso. Lo hablaremos, ¿sí? Pero tienes que darme el cuchillo —le dice, extendiendo una de sus manos en dirección al arma.

— ¡No! —grita repentinamente dando otro abrupto paso atrás. Harry retrae su mano, pero el ojiazul parece fuera de sí, señalándose a sí mismo mientras comienza a temblar [otra vez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9Ht08fu8Cw)—. ¡La maté, Harry! ¡Yo dejé que muriera! ¡Necesito-- Necesito—!

Sus manos se abren y cierran en puños, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas, y sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas viajan de un lugar al otro, inquietos.

— Lou —intenta de nuevo—, mírame.

— ¡No merezco seguir aquí! —le escupe en cara, ajeno a sus palabras y rehusándose a fijar su mirada en la del rizado. No lo merece. _No lo merece._

— Lou —lo llama otra vez, tragando duro antes de seguir—. Eso no cambiará nada, ¿de acuerdo? Eso no la ayudará en absoluto. Puedes ayudarla, pero sabes que no así.

Louis lo mira con desespero, como un animal en frente de las luces de una camioneta, su cuerpo convulsionando suavemente con ansiedad, la cabeza ligera.

— Yo... —siente que su pecho se cierra, y casi no puede respirar de no ser por las bocanadas de aire que toma de forma irregular.

Harry aún lo mira a los ojos, y en un breve segundo de debilidad, él le devuelve la mirada.

— Déjame ayudarte —le pide, y es casi como un ruego, susurrado en el silencio de su cocina.

Louis está temblando, incluso más que hace segundos, sacudiéndose con suavidad mientras baja el arma lentamente, sin notarlo. Se siente perdido, indefenso, y totalmente despreciable.

La impotencia lo llena por dentro, como si un abismo se abriera en su pecho pero no fuera lo suficientemente piadoso como para tragárselo entero, como para darle un fin a todo, y Louis se siente miserable de una forma en la que no existen palabras para explicarlo. De la manera en la que te sientes cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de sufrir de la forma en la que crees te mereces, de sentirte satisfecho con tu propio castigo para que el dolor sea liberador.

La cocina está a oscuras, solo la luz que llega del pasillo y la que se escurre por la ventana son suficientes para iluminar en tenues colores sus figuras, pero aun así Harry puede ver cómo los desesperados ojos del castaño se llenan de lágrimas, y cómo comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

No sabe en qué momento sucede, pero cuando el rizado da un paso al frente, no lo detiene. Solo reacciona cuando su mano ágilmente le quita el cuchillo, lanzándolo a la otra punta de la habitación, y entonces se deja caer.

Choca contra su pecho, como la primera vez que lloró en sus brazos, y se siente hace toda una vida, la última vez que se permitió ser tan vulnerable frente a alguien más.

Harry lo envuelve en un abrazo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, y Louis llora.

Llora y llora, tira de su camiseta, lo golpea y se sacude, gimiendo y sollozando desgarradoramente. Y por primera vez en todo el día, siente que llorar es algo útil.

— ¡La maté, la maté! —grita, empujando a Harry, golpeando su pecho y hombros más desconsoladamente de como lo hizo con Niall hace unas horas, porque esta vez el dolor cava mucho más profundo—. ¡Soy un asesino! ¡Maté a mi propia hermana!

— No lo hiciste, Lou, no fue tu culpa —le susurra cerca de su oído por sobre los jadeos del más bajo—. No eres un asesino.

Louis sigue moviendo sus brazos incesantemente, pero sus piernas se rinden bajo él y ambos terminan arrodillados en el frío suelo. El rizado le acaricia el cabello, apretándolo más contra su pecho. No se queja de los golpes, porque entiende que Louis lo necesita; necesita canalizar el dolor y dejarlo salir de alguna forma.

Poco a poco, después de unos minutos, su adrenalina va bajando. Louis abandona la ira y se deja vencer por las heridas, sumiéndose en la angustia que lo absorbe y rebalsa a la vez. Siente cómo sus golpes son menos fuertes hasta que cesan por completo, y en cambio lo único que queda son sus sollozos y el inestable subir y bajar de su pecho, sacudiendo su cuerpo.

— La maté, la maté —murmura, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello del más alto. Su voz sale quebrada, completamente destrozada e indefensa, resonando en el silencio de la cocina—. Soy un monstruo, la maté.

Harry siente una punzada de dolor en su pecho al oírlo, al saber que esa inocente risa que él había conocido una vez se había vuelto ese hilo de voz teñida del más crudo dolor.

— No lo eres, cielo, no lo eres en absoluto —le asegura, negando despacio. Sus propias palabras suenan dolidas, y se obliga a cerrar los ojos y tomar una respiración profunda—. Respira, te tengo.

El ojiazul se remueve en sus brazos. A Harry le toma un segundo darse cuenta de que está negando.

— Déjame. No lo valgo, no lo hagas —susurra, lánguido en sus brazos, y el rizado siente que su corazón se estruja en su pecho.

— Claro que lo vales, Lou, lo haces  —le responde, frotando sus manos contra su piel. Lo sostiene unos segundos más antes de darle pequeños empujoncitos, su voz suave y cálida—. Ven, amor, levántate, estás congelado.

Al principio, no tiene respuesta; Louis parece un peso muerto, flojo contra su pecho, tiritando de frío y gimoteando con cautela. Harry asegura su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y se levanta, logrando ponerlo de pie junto con él. Lo sostiene por un instante hasta que el más bajo logra confiar su peso a sus propias piernas, y entonces lo ayuda a caminar hasta su habitación.

Parece como guiar a un sonámbulo; sombrío y con pasos pesados, Louis pone un pie en frente del otro, con la mirada perdida mientras se mueve en un suave vaivén bajo el brazo del rizado. Cuando pasan por el baño, Harry se separa de él para cerrar el grifo, tomando una toalla seca antes de volver con Louis y envolver sus hombros con la tela.

El ojiazul camina con desgano, lentamente, casi sin levantar las suelas de sus pies hasta el punto de que parece estar arrastrándolos. Él no le dice nada ni lo apura en ningún momento, acompañando su ritmo hasta que llegan al cuarto.

Harry lo dirige a la cama, ayudándolo a sentarse bajo las cobijas antes de ponerse a frente a él. Tira de la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y Louis la cede fácilmente, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Su rostro está demacrado, drenado con angustia, y mantiene la cabeza baja mientras el más alto acomoda la toalla y la frota alrededor de su nuca, absorbiendo el agua con suaves masajes circulares.

—Seca tu cabello, vas a enfermarte —le murmura con suavidad, cediéndole la toalla.

Louis no se da por aludido, observando la tela en sus manos como si realmente no supiera qué hacer con ella, ni le importara. Harry ya está de pie, caminando hacia su armario y deteniéndose con su mano en la manija antes de voltear hacia él.

— ¿Puedo...? —pregunta, dudando. El ojiazul no le contesta, solo baja la toalla y cierra los ojos, pero él lo toma como un permiso.

Cuando abre el armario, rebusca dentro con la vista, levantando un par de prendas hasta que encuentra algo que le convence, entonces cierra las puertas y se vuelve hacia la cama.

Camina hacia Louis, enroscando el suéter de lana y avisándole antes de pasarlo por su cabeza. Estira la tela para que luego pueda pasar sus brazos, su piel ya seca por la toalla y el calor del cuarto. Una vez que acaba, da la vuelta hasta sentarse a su lado, no tan cerca como para incomodarlo pero lo suficiente como para que no se sienta solo en un naufragio.

Pasan un momento en silencio, con los suaves hipidos de Louis llenando el aire y Harry sin saber muy bien que hacer.

En su mente, el ojiazul sigue escuchando el eco de sus palabras, las de tantas personas que le han dicho lo mismo sin vocablos, pero lo han hecho tan evidente. Siente que sus ojos vuelven a arder, y se encoje un poco en sí mismo; sus músculos duelen por el subidón de adrenalina disipándose de su cuerpo, pero solo deja salir un suspiro tembloroso.

 _Patético_ , se oye pensar, _lo suficientemente valiente como para matar a tu propia hermana y seguir con tu vida pero te hechas a llorar cuando te toca equilibrar la balanza. Me das asco._

—Soy un monstruo —susurra, para nadie en particular.

—Eso no es cierto.

Se sobresalta un poco cuando lo oye, porque había olvidado que Harry estaba ahí. No voltea a verlo, y la única señal de que registró sus palabras es la suave negación de su cabeza.

—La maté —le dice, su voz quebrándose de forma que la última sílaba se desdibuja en el aire.

Siente como el rizado se mueve, y entonces lo ve en la periferia, estirándose para apretar suavemente su brazo.

—Fue un accidente. No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho, Lou —responde en suaves murmullos.

Él quiere reír. Es tan gracioso que piense eso; siempre puedes hacer algo, siempre hay un paso que pudiste hacer de forma diferente para que las cosas no acaben de la misma manera, pero él no había hecho nada.

—No lo vi —dice, negando casi histéricamente. Su cara se contorsiona con dolor, un sollozo anudando su garganta y destrozándola por dentro—. La vi a ella. La vi a ella y por eso no vi el camión —intenta tragar, pero acaba soltando un quejido en un jadeo—. Vi su sonrisa, y por mi culpa fue la última.

Siente la mano alrededor de su brazo tensarte, y lo ve abrir la boca.

—Lou--

—Soy un asesino, Harry —lo interrumpe, volteando lentamente. No cree que pueda seguir escuchándolo; sus acciones no tienen justificación—. Porque podría haberlo evitado y no lo hice.

Lo ve negar suavemente, sus ojos mirándolo con desesperación antes de reafirmar su agarre en su brazo, acariciando su piel con su pulgar, y por un instante Louis siente que es un mes atrás y están en el parque de nuevo.

—No supiste que iba a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? —le dice casi murmurando, persiguiendo sus ojos con sus orbes verdes—. No lo sabías. Era imposible saber que un camión vendría, y el conductor _tampoco los vio_. No hiciste más de lo que podrías haber hecho.

—Pero-- —siente su labio temblar, mordiéndolo mientras sorbe por su nariz, negando en un pequeño frenesí—. No hice _nada_. No maniobré, no... nada. Ni siquiera me fijé si llevaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Harry le sostiene la mirada por un instante antes de suspirar. Deja caer su mano, echándose hacia atrás hasta que está sentado a su lado nuevamente, con la vista clavada en el edredón bajo sus piernas.

Louis se estira un poco, mirando dubitativo cómo el otro se mantiene callado, meditando algo por un momento. Vuelve la vista a sus propios pies, comenzando a sentirse incómodo, inadecuado en sus palabras y con un picor en la garganta, cuando el rizado empieza a hablar.

—Cuando tenía veinte años, mi hermana y yo decidimos salir a comprar algunas cosas para cocinarle algo a mamá y Robin.

El ojiazul voltea hacia él al instante, sorprendido, pero Harry no lo está mirando; sus ojos están fijos en un punto cualquiera de la manta, congelados en su lugar mientras continúa su narración.

—Gemma se había mudado de ciudad hacía unos años asique no la veíamos seguido, y creímos que sería un lindo detalle preparar algo para comer en familia. Caminamos hasta el centro, y entramos a uno de estos pequeños supermercados —su boca da un tirón, y solo cuando vuelve a hablar Louis se percata de lo vulnerable que suena su voz en el silencio del cuarto—. Creo que no habíamos tomado las cosas, o siquiera un carrito, cuando estos chicos entraron al negocio. No podrían haber tenido más de mi edad, quizás menos. Llevaban una capucha, un pañuelo cubriendo la mitad de su cara, y una pistola en sus manos.

Frunce el ceño levemente, tratando de entender a dónde va con esto, pero cuando lo ve tensarse y tragar con dureza siente la realización golpearlo por segunda vez en la noche; Harry está contándole su propia muerte.

—No los notamos hasta que oímos un grito, palabras de sobresalto —continua, su voz algo más ronca, como si hubiera algo obstruyendo su garganta—, y volteamos para encontrarnos a uno apuntándole al chico tras la caja registradora, y al otro paseando su blanco por cada uno de los que estábamos ahí, amenazándonos con dispararnos al más leve movimiento.

»Si me preguntas cómo pasó, no estoy muy seguro de qué respuesta darte, solo sé que él debería estar muy asustado, tanto como yo. Lo vi en sus ojos. Inseguro, como si realmente no quisiera estar ahí, y bueno, ¿quién sabe si quería? —frunce los labios en una línea, bajando la mirada—. Aun así tenía una opción, sin embargo.

Suena amargo, y Louis lo entiende, sabe a lo que se refiere. Quiere decirle que lo comprende, que él también tuvo una opción que no supo apreciar, pero no se atreve a interrumpirlo. No se atreve a compararse con el asesino de Harry.

—Es algo borroso, pero recuerdo que teníamos el mismo pánico; mi primer instinto fue ponerme frente a Gemma por miedo a que ella fuera un blanco —dice, tomando una respiración honda—, y fue entonces cuando él reaccionó y apretó el gatillo.

Louis contiene la respiración al tiempo que siente algo hundirse en su estómago. Es una sensación de malestar y angustia, mezclado con una especie de culpa, de impotencia que no entiende muy bien. No puede despegar sus ojos de la figura de Harry, como esperando verlo quebrarse, verlo desmoronarse frente a él, pero el momento nunca llega.

—Caí al suelo y no supe que pasó con el resto del mundo —continua, sus pupilas moviéndose de un lugar al otro, como si reviviera la imagen del momento—. Oí gritos y movimientos, pero solo podía sentir el desgarro de la bala perforándome el abdomen, haciéndome doblarme de dolor en el piso, con Gemma llorando a mi lado, desesperada.

Siente una punzada en su pecho, presionando sus propios labios juntos con tristeza. No rompe el momento de silencio que Harry crea, dejando que se tome su tiempo para componerse y buscar las palabras que quiere usar.

—Nunca pude decirle, pero espero que sepa que ella no pudo hacer nada por salvarme —confiesa, finalmente, con voz sincera—. No había manera de que supiera que iba a ponerme frente a ella, o si él iba a disparar de todos modos. No pudo verlo venir. Ninguno pudo, excepto talvez el chico, pero esa no es la parte importante.

»A veces no hay manera de ver llegar a la muerte. A veces solo _pasa_ , y es natural, y es parte de lo que somos, y nunca sabes cuándo va a llegar hasta que llega y entonces no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Luego de eso, ambos se quedan callados, cada uno en su pequeña burbuja de recuerdos y emociones. Están mirando sus propios pies, sumidos en pensamiento y dejando que el silencio sane las heridas que se han reabierto.

—A veces pienso... —comienza Louis luego de un momento. Aclara su garganta, elevando un poco la voz—. A veces pienso que si hubiera tomado otra decisión antes, otra calle o algo, si no la hubiera apurado para que se subiera al auto o me hubiera asegurado de que llevaba el cinturón, eso no hubiera ocurrido.

No se atreve a mirarlo, confesándolo en un murmullo, pero siente como su mirada verde esmeralda vuelve a posarse sobre él apenas lo dice.

—Talvez —admite, volviendo su vista hacia el frente—. O talvez hubiera pasado de todas formas. Quizás si Gemma y yo hubiéramos ido a otro lugar, yo hubiera sido atropellado, o electrocutado, o se me hubiera caído un árbol encima.

Harry suelta una pequeña risa; ni siquiera es cínica, sino resignada, pero sin un gramo de pesar o lamento.

—La muerte es algo curioso —le dice—, te da la oportunidad de sobrevivir cuando parece imposible, pero te es imposible escaparla cuando es el momento.

El ojiazul contempla su idea, le da vueltas en su cabeza en silencio, repitiendo sus palabras en un intento de darles un nuevo significado.

Se queda observando sus brazos enlazados alrededor de sus rodillas, y ninguno se está mirando, ni siquiera cuando Louis abre la boca, pero están tremendamente consientes del otro, y de la propia tormenta que cada uno está atravesando.

— ¿Harry? — lo llama, en algún punto.

— ¿Sí?

Louis siente como su garganta se seca, apretando su agarre en sus piernas, como si tuviera miedo de preguntarlo en voz alta.

— ¿Puedes... puedes quedarte esta noche?

Lo siente voltear hacia él, y por un segundo quiere que la tierra lo trague.

—Seguro, Lou —le dice, y no necesita mirarlo para saber que está sonriéndole.

 

 


	9. CAPÍTULO IX

_I'm trying hard to trust you_

_When you say give me your hand_

_Baby I'm falling_

_I hope you catch me when I land_

_— kat dahlia_

_***_

Louis se agradece a sí mismo, le agradece infinitamente al Louis del pasado por haber invitado a Harry a su casa con anterioridad. Es mucho más sencillo, porque sabe dónde queda la cocina y el baño, y no tiene que detenerse a darle muchas explicaciones antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

Cuando se recuesta entre las sábanas, cubriendo su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, es ahí cuando se permite pensar otra vez.

Al principio nada viene a su mente, solo el lejano ruido de la vajilla y las puertas de la alacena, y ese parece un buen lugar para empezar.

El colchón todavía está caliente de donde estuvo sentado junto a Harry. Aún luego de que este le respondiera ninguno se movió, los vestigios de la tensión y angustia flotando en el aire. No fue hasta que Louis logró sentirse con la suficiente voluntad como para caminar hasta la sala que se pusieron en marcha. Le ayudó a armar el sofá cama, colocando unas cobijas extra que sacó del armario, y una vez que estuvo listo, lo despidió antes de irse a dormir.

Harry le insistió en que comiera algo, pero se le había cerrado el estómago hacía horas.

—Come algo tú. Puedes usar la cocina, y ver tele, si quieres — le dijo en cambio, con voz apagada.

Supone que debería sentirse algo preocupado; no conoce a Harry hace tanto, pero aun así hay algo que le hace confiar en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo solo en su casa.

De todas formas, realmente necesita dormir; se siente exhausto de la forma en la que lo hace siempre luego de uno de los días malos, y sabe que probablemente no vaya a tener mucha oportunidad de sentirse así de calmo otra vez, emocionalmente cansado, asique decide aprovechar el momento.

Se da vuelta hasta que está mirando el lugar donde Harry estuvo sentado hace un momento y entonces permite que sus pesados párpados se cierren, ardiendo por las horas de llanto. Deja que una extraña sensación reconfortante lo inunde, algo parecido a una distorsionada tranquilidad. El tintinear de los platos resonando por el pasillo y la idea de Harry a unos metros de distancia son lo último que registra antes de caer dormido.

Cuando vuelve a despertar, se siente desorientado y familiar. El sudor baja por su espalda, y su respiración agitada es dolorosamente rutinaria. Aún oye su voz a la distancia, dulce y rota de una manera morbosa, y no puede evitar el escalofrío que lo recorre.

Enciende la lámpara a su lado, inhalando profundamente repetidas veces hasta que sus latidos se normalizan. Voltea hacia la mesa auxiliar, presionando un botón de su celular para chequear la hora y se sorprende cuando descubre que llegó a dormir una buena cantidad de tiempo antes de su primera pesadilla.

Suelta un suspiro tembloroso, aún afectado, y se encoje en sí mismo hasta que es una pequeña bolita, sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas mientras deja que su mente, inevitablemente, vague.

Piensa en su hermana, y en cuando eran niños. Piensa en secretos compartidos y promesas infantiles, en cuentos nocturnos, en escapadas tardías, en susurros discretos. Piensa en peleas tontas, y no tan tontas, en caras divertidas, en apoyo incondicional y en sus manos en el volante, e ineludible, irremediablemente piensa en su muerte.

Piensa en que la extraña, porque lo hace, de una manera que llena y lo hace sentir vacío a la vez, y Louis considera que son pocas las emociones que te hacen sentir de esa forma.

Piensa en que se siente desgarradoramente culpable e impasiblemente vulnerable. Ridículamente dependiente e increíblemente inútil. Piensa en sus amigos, y en cómo es una molestia. Piensa en su familia, y lo que para ellos representa desde aquella tarde.

Finalmente, y cuando las lágrimas, los ojos hinchados y el dolor de cabeza ya han hecho notar su presencia, se permite pensar en sí mismo.

Deja que su mente vague, hasta que se duerme, y en todo lo que piensa hasta que vuelve a abrir los ojos con pánico es en cómo hubo un tiempo donde creyó que finalmente el invencible era él.

***

Llega un momento donde se despierta pegajoso y sobresaltado, con la luz iluminando su cuarto, y es entonces que sabe que ha logrado sobrevivir otra noche de sueño sin verdadero descanso.

Se sorprende otra vez al descubrir que ha dormido otro número de horas continuas, pero lo agradece interiormente sin cuestionarlo demasiado, porque le da un poco más de voluntad y energía cuando es el momento de hacerle frente al mundo y eso es algo que aprendió a valorar.

Se arrastra fuera de la cama con desgano, pisando el frío suelo con pies descalzos y ojos cansados. Le duele parpadear, sus retinas aún irritadas por las lágrimas, pero se siente lo suficientemente adormecido como para dejarlo pasar. No se da cuenta de qué lo moviliza a caminar hasta que está parado en el piso de la cocina y el aroma a desayuno inunda sus fosas nasales.

Harry está ahí, moviéndose de un lado a otro y colocando cosas en una delicada bandeja sin percatarse de su presencia. Los eventos de la noche anterior regresan a su conciencia de golpe, como si una ráfaga de viento lo azotara de frente en plena calle, y se ve a sí mismo en el suelo, llorando mientras alguien lo sostiene. Es en ese instante cuando la vergüenza lo inunda, cuando la incomodidad escoce su piel, finalmente cayendo en la cuenta de lo expuesto que se dejó estar, y solo quiere salir corriendo de allí o que Harry lo haga primero.

No dice ni una palabra. No está muy seguro de cómo saldrá su voz si se atreve a hacerlo, asique se queda allí, planteándose volver a la cama y fingir que aún sigue dormido.

Tiene una costumbre de ser muy lento, de pensar las cosas por demasiado tiempo hasta que ya es muy tarde como para hacer algo al respecto, y es por eso mismo que el rizado voltea en su dirección cuando aún está debatiendo qué hacer. Una vez que su mirada se posa en Louis, todos sus movimientos cesan.

—Oh, —verbaliza mientras una tímida sonrisa se forma en su rostro—. Estaba... —hace un vago gesto hacia la bandeja, luciendo irónicamente algo avergonzado— preparándote el desayuno, espero que no te moleste.

El ojiazul lo mira con ojos escuetos, sintiéndose incómodo en su propia piel hasta que se percata de que debería contestar. Niega un par de veces, frotando su brazo mientras camina hacia una de las sillas al final de la mesa, sentándose en silencio.

—Gracias —murmura, notando como su voz suena cortante y nerviosa.

Harry le pasa su taza de café, colocando los platos con tostadas y mermelada en la superficie de madera antes de hacer la bandeja vacía a un lado.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —le pregunta manteniendo un tono cálido, al tiempo en que se sienta junto a él.

Louis se alza de hombros sin muchos ánimos. Supone que normal. Es decir, no pasó _nada nuevo_.

— ¿Tú? —redirige el foco hacia él, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas.

—Bien, bien —responde, bajando su vista unos instantes después para jugar con una de las servilletas.

Louis lo imita, tomando la taza entre sus manos. La tela de su sweater cubre casi toda sus palmas, haciéndolo sentir pequeño y extrañamente protegido, como una tortuga en su caparazón.

Por supuesto, es el momento ideal en el que su mente decide recordar que Harry lo ayudó a vestirse anoche, cuando él estaba sumido en un estado de despersonalización severo. Sus mejillas comienzan a arder, y lleva la taza a sus labios rápidamente en un intento de ocultar su motivo. La bebida quema su garganta de una forma agradable, y Louis se encuentra inconscientemente dirigiendo su mirada a su cafetera.

Cuando la ve no puede evitar fruncir el ceño; está allí, conectada al tomacorriente que hasta la noche anterior había estado peligrosamente roto. Harry sigue su línea de visión, y entonces se remueve en su lugar, un poco incómodo.

—Uhm, yo... me tome la libertad de llamar a alguien para que lo arreglara temprano —explica, escapando a los ojos de Louis con cierto pudor—. Lo siento, debí preguntarte, no es mi casa.

—No, no. Descuida —lo interrumpe, con la mente muy metida en otras cosas como para preocuparse por eso. Toma una respiración profunda, mirando la taza antes de volver a hablar con timidez—. Gracias. Por todo.

El otro asiente lentamente, aceptando sus palabras.

Pasan un momento de silencio, de esos a los que se han acostumbrado, y entonces el rizado se atreve a romperlo, hablando cuidadosamente de una forma que parece premeditada.

—Louis, anoche--

Louis cierra los ojos como si el sol hubiera resplandecido frente a sus pupilas.

—Podemos... —comienza, frunciendo los labios antes de exhalar y negar suavemente—. No quiero hablar de eso —murmura en un ruego—. Por favor.

Harry se detiene, su boca formando una línea recta mientras se resigna a la fuerza, asintiendo un par de veces.

—Está bien —concede, y suena como si no estuviera bien en absoluto—. Solo... No eres el culpable de nada, quiero que entiendas eso —le dice con la urgencia palpable bajo el tono de su voz.

—Harry —le advierte, sus dedos apretando la taza con fuerza.

—Lo siento.

Otro momento de silencio se extiende entre ellos, pero este es considerablemente más incómodo que el anterior. Ninguno se atreve a hablar, y cada quien se ha sumido en sus propios pensamientos, enajenándose por unos instantes.

Louis se encuentra rebobinando en los eventos de la noche anterior, reproduciéndolos en su cabeza en un rápido montaje. La visita de Niall. Él quebrándose en la ducha. El cuchillo en sus manos temblorosas. Harry frente a él, mirándolo con pánico. Harry sosteniéndolo mientras llora. Harry ayudándolo a vestirse. Harry distante, privado, sentado a su lado, contándole su muerte.

De pronto es como si pusiera pausa y replay indefinidamente en esa última parte. Está petrificado, repasando las palabras y los más mínimos gestos, cada detalle del momento en el que Harry había decidido mostrarle una parte de él, sino la más personal. Es todo en lo que puede pensar, y repentinamente se siente como un idiota por haberle contestado de esa manera. La noche anterior había estado tan ocupado en desmoronarse en pedazos que no notó el valor de lo que el rizado había hecho.

—Gracias —susurra con arrepentimiento luego de un momento.

El otro lo observa durante un latido, algo desorientado.

—Ya lo habías dicho.

—No, gracias. Por... compartir conmigo. Por confiar en mí —dice, mirándolo a los ojos y rogando que Harry entienda, que no necesite elaborar—. No tenías por qué hacerlo, pero gracias.

Y él entiende, porque su semblante cambia, parpadeando un par de veces y bajando la vista para humedecer sus labios antes de volver a verlo.

—Tu confiaste en mí primero —le responde, y tan sencillo como suena, es suficiente para que Louis tenga algo en lo que pensar el resto de la mañana.

Eso lo lleva a fruncir el ceño, fijando su vista en el chico a su lado.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las once.

Algo hace click en él, mirando al rizado de forma alarmante.

— ¿No tenías que estar en la panadería hoy? —pregunta en un tono apurado.

—Yo, uhm... —se remueve incómodo otra vez, tímido pero sin vergüenza—. Cambié de turno. Iré esta tarde.

Louis siente que su pecho se aprieta un poco, la realización inundando sus facciones.

—No debiste —dice negando para sí mismo, sintiéndose un estorbo—, no hacía falta que te quedaras hasta que despertara, lo siento por hacerte sentir eso.

—Hey, no —lo detiene el rizado, notando que de cierta forma presionó en un tema sensible—. Yo quise hacerlo; fue mi decisión, no la tuya. Está todo bien, ¿okay?

El ojiazul parece tardar un momento en procesarlo, pero se ve considerablemente más tranquilo cuando Harry lo confronta con esa lógica, permitiendo a sus músculos relajarse otra vez mientras se deja caer en el asiento.

Luego de eso, un silencio relativamente largo se extiende sobre ellos, y solo entonces Louis decide retomar su desayuno. Es en ese momento, cuando le presta atención a los ruidos del ambiente para evitar meterse en su propia mente, que nota el lejano rumor de la tele encendida como voz de compañía.

—Liam dijo que nos invita a pasar por su casa al final del día—dice el rizado de la nada, ojeando a Louis y aclarando su garganta entes de continuar, alzándose de hombros—. Si quieres puedo pasar por ti y vamos juntos.

El ojiazul deja la taza en la mesa, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de disculpa mientras evade el contacto visual.

—Descuida. No... No me siento con ánimo para ir —le dice, jugando con las migajas que una de las tostadas dejó en la mesa.

—Está bien —acepta, asintiendo.

No es algo que no hubiera previsto, pero tampoco es algo que no pudiera esperarse luego de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no puede evitar agregar algo más, solo porque es Harry y le es imposible no dejarle saber a la gente que siempre estará allí ante cualquier problema, servicial y atento.

— Tengo que irme luego de las doce, pero puedes llamarme si necesitas algo —le avisa, su tono apenas urgente cuando agrega—. Lo que sea.

Sabe que lo dice con la mejor intención, y que probablemente ni siquiera notó el cambio en su voz cuando dijo lo último, pero eso no evita que la vergüenza y los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelvan a trepar en la mente de Louis.

Le sonríe suavemente, pero se siente más una mueca.

—Seguro.

Harry se queda hasta que termina de desayunar, sin forzar la conversación en absoluto mientras juega con la servilleta la mayor parte del tiempo. Le recuerdan mucho como esas primeras veces en el parque, cuando apenas se conocían y lo único de lo que hablaban eran temas triviales.

Se siente, en cierta forma, como un retroceso, y Louis no sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

Cuando acaba de comer, el más alto lo ayuda a lavar los platos en un casi ceremonioso silencio, y solo se despide una vez que todo está guardado en su lugar.

El momento en el que Louis está finalmente solo no se siente como creyó que lo haría; no se derrumba en el llanto ni se consume en el odio propio. En su lugar, tiene la sensación de que es agosto otra vez, como si toda la energía de su cuerpo lo hubiera abandonado, dejando en su lugar un cascarón sin ánimo ni alma, vagando sin rumbo por una vida rutinaria.

Los últimos meses parecen una farsa, una fantasía donde quiso jugar a engañarse a sí mismo. Se siente como un sueño, uno particularmente placentero e ignorante donde creyó que podría escapar de quien es y de lo que hizo, donde todos sus problemas y errores dejarían de perseguirlo solo porque parece finalmente estar aprendiendo a ser feliz otra vez.

Se siente, dolorosamente, como empezar de nuevo, y no está seguro de si alguna vez será capaz de volver a acercarse a lo que creyó que era vivir.

***

Todo es un deja vú.

Las pesadillas, el poco sueño o apetito. Los ataques de ansiedad. La insolación en su casa.

Liam y Niall lo notan, pero no los culpa, porque, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Rara vez pasa por la tienda, y si lo hace ya no se detiene a charlar como antes.

El día siguiente a su colapso, una vez que Harry se fue, contestó las llamadas de Niall y dejó que Liam lo visitara más tarde, porque sabía que era lo correcto, dejarlos asegurarse por ellos mismos de que estaba bien en lo que a “ser un humano funcional” se refiere.

Liam es insufriblemente poco sutil, e intenta un par de veces darle un pie para que se desahogue en caso de que quiera compartir si le ocurrió algo similar al episodio del cumpleaños de Lottie. Louis sabe que tiene la mejor intención, y lo deja en que tuvo un par de pesadillas. No lo convence del todo, pero el castaño no insiste más luego de eso, concentrándose en intentar sacarle una sonrisa con malos memes y anécdotas sacadas de contexto. Ordenan comida china, y Liam hace bigotes con los fideos por unos consistentes cinco minutos mientras cita a Karate Kid. Louis tiene que admitir que aprecia demasiado su determinación.

Más allá de eso, sus reuniones fueron en decadencia. Ha rechazado amablemente la mayoría de las propuestas de salidas que ha recibido en favor de quedarse en casa, y su lenguaje corporal ha vuelto a lo que sospecha era su anterior y habitual comportamiento; espalda encorvada, ojos esquivos, sonrisas vacías y voz apagada.

Está, irrevocable e inexplicablemente, viviendo agosto nuevamente, solo que esta vez no llama a Harry.

No tiene un justificativo para ello; simplemente no lo hace, porque de cierta forma se siente como aceptar que es débil e inútil, que no puede salir de la miseria él mismo como había creído y ese es un sentimiento demasiado familiar como para extrañarlo más de la cuenta.

Hay quizás una sola cosa que es distinta, y es que no es el mismo que hace cinco meses atrás. Es como si hubiera caído en un pozo diferente; no está desesperanzado, sino decepcionado. No se siente vacío, sino como si algo estuviera ausente. No se aleja porque no siente la voluntad de acercarse, sino porque cree que se lo merece.

Es inquietantemente similar pero completamente fuera de lugar, y Louis no sabe qué conclusiones sacar al respecto, asique se resigna y se sume en la soledad de su vida, como si los nuevos cimientos que había construido no estuvieran al borde del entierro.

En medio de la opacidad de sus días grises y a pesar de todo, Louis no se sorprende de que el mundo siga girando sin él. Es por eso mismo que Niall continúa con sus fanatismos musicales, Liam reconstruye su relación con Sophie, y las obras de la firma siguen su curso, más allá de cómo Louis se sienta. Es por eso mismo, también, que el que no llame a Harry no impide que él se acerque por sus propios medios.

Habían pasado apenas unos días cuando se lo encontró de camino a casa, sonriente y optimista de una forma que no llegaba a ser abrasadora, ofreciéndose a acompañarlo el resto del viaje.

Louis no es idiota. Sabía que su objetivo era sacarlo de su miseria, hacerlo hablar y reír como lo había visto hacer antes. Sin embargo, Harry tampoco era un tonto, y por eso no demandó más de lo que esperó obtener.

Fueron un par de caminatas incómodas las que compartieron, marchando lado a lado, con el rizado cargando la mayor parte de la conversación y las respuestas breves y apagadas de Louis haciéndole compañía. Siempre acababan igual; Harry invitándolo a hacer algo y el otro negándose amablemente, prefiriendo entrar a su casa antes que continuar haciéndole frente a esos ojos verdes en los que había aprendido a confiar.

Conoce a Harry. O al menos, lo conoce en un nivel considerable como para saber que una vez que algo se cruza en su cabeza, es demasiado terco como para abandonarlo antes de tener éxito. Es patético, en cierta medida, cómo se deja sorprender cuando un poco más de una semana después se lo encuentra golpeando su puerta, con una mirada decidida y una postura firme.

— ¿Qué? —Louis lo mira atentamente, pasmado por su abrupta propuesta.

—Ya me oíste. Ponte tu abrigo y vamos —lo apura, determinado.

—Está anocheciendo, ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

—No. Esto es urgente —insiste apremiante—. Ponte tu abrigo, vamos.

El ojiazul lo mira como si estuviera loco. Apenas ha vuelto del trabajo hace una hora y todos sus planes para el resto del día son echarse en el sofá y ver reruns de _The Office_ mientras come las sobras del almuerzo. Sin embargo, es obvio que eso no va a pasar. Al menos no mientras Harry continúe parado en su entrada.

—Harry, hace menos de ocho grados afuera —argumenta, pasando una de sus manos por su rostro con cansancio antes de suspirar pesadamente—. No me siento con ánimos, ¿sí? Si quieres quédate, no me molesta.

El más alto exhala con algo de desespero, frunciendo los labios antes de cambiar a un semblante más afable.

—Lou, quiero mostrarte algo, pero tienes que venir conmigo —dice con una plegaria en su mirada, cerrando sus puños alrededor del borde de su abrigo—. Por favor. Será solo un momento, te lo prometo.

Louis se le queda viendo, abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío de la calle. Le sostiene la mirada por unos instantes, hasta que está seguro de que definitivamente sigue siendo imposible ganarle, y entonces suspira en derrota.

—De acuerdo. Dame un minuto —acepta, girándose para internarse en la casa.

Oye a Harry hacer un sonido triunfal, y regresa un momento después con su abrigo y bufanda puestos para verlo sonreír como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

— ¿Listo? —le pregunta, una vez que el ojiazul termina de cerrar la puerta con llave—. ¡Vamos!

Louis voltea resignado, y se encamina tras él, quien se mueve a paso veloz como un cachorro ansioso. No le da mucha importancia; hubiera cedido, tarde o temprano, por la insistencia del chico y su poca predisposición a oponer resistencia. Le daba igual estar dentro o fuera de la casa; no tiene ánimos para hacer mucho, pero su hogar es considerablemente más cómodo que el frío viento de noviembre golpeando sus mejillas y congelándole los pies.

El sol está un poco más arriba del horizonte, pero aun así no hay mucha gente en las calles de Londres. La mayoría regresa a sus casas, apresurados para evitar el frío de una noche inusualmente despejada. En cambio, Harry camina hacia la ciudad como si se les hiciera tarde.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunta el ojiazul, acomodando la bufanda en su cuello.

—Ya lo verás.

Louis frunce el ceño, tratando de seguirle el ritmo mientras le dirige una mirada de sospecha.

— ¿Qué estás planeando?

Él rizado voltea lo necesario como para dedicarle una sonrisa pícara, contento consigo mismo.

—Es una sorpresa.

Con esa respuesta, se resigna a no preguntar por el resto del camino; ya sabe por experiencia que si Harry está tramando algo, no dirá ni una palabra hasta que lo descubras por tu cuenta.

Caminan por un largo rato, internándose en el corazón de la metrópoli. Bajan en la primera estación de metro que encuentran, tomando la línea Northern y luego la Circle, emergiendo de nuevo en Tower Hill. Louis ya no está muy seguro de a dónde se dirigen con exactitud —y no es que lo hubiera estado en algún punto—, solo sigue al rizado, quien parece dirigido por una brújula mental, a través de las enormes manzanas de concreto.

Su paciencia e intriga se agotan cuando vuelven a cruzar otra calle sin palabra alguna, y está a punto de interrogar al ojiverde cuando este se detiene frente a la entrada del Tower Bridge.

—Harry —lo llama, confundido—, ¿qué haces?

La cosa es, Louis ha vivido en Londres por poco más de la mitad de su vida, y está muy seguro que el horario de visita para el Tower Bridge acaba cerca de las 5 p.m. Aclarado eso, no entiende por qué, cómo, ni con qué motivo Harry se dirige a la puerta de acceso con una naturalidad increíble cuando son casi las 7 p.m.

—Es parte de la sorpresa—le aclara.

Él simplemente abre la puerta, como si hubieran estado esperando su llegada, y se desliza dentro para encender las luces de la recepción. Louis mira a ambos lados con nerviosismo, atento a transeúntes y conductores que puedan mirarlos con sospecha.

— ¿Tenemos permiso para estar aquí? —le pregunta en un hilo de desespero, su corazón comenzando a palpitar rápidamente.

Harry hace lo peor que podría haber hecho en una situación así y se alza de hombros antes de sonreírle.

—Tengo mis contactos —le dice, y suena como si todo fuera absolutamente legal.

Ni siquiera quiere pensar en quienes son esos contactos, o si son confiables, o si siquiera existen. Por un breve segundo, está la posibilidad de que estén allanando un edificio público, pero entonces Louis recuerda que Harry tiene una especie de encanto natural para persuadir a todos los que conoce, y que por todo lo que sabe, su lista de contactos se extiende hasta el mismísimo organizador del Universo. Aferrándose a eso, se permite sumergirse apenas un poco en la sensación de calma que lo invade, aunque aún siente la anticipación en el aire.

Desde dentro de la torre, el rizado voltea hacia él, expectante.

—Vamos, Lou. Sígueme —le dice, extendiendo su mano hacia él con emoción.

Louis no lo piensa tanto como normalmente lo haría, y se sorprende un poco a sí mismo cuando, luego de dudar por un instante, asiente, colocando su mano en la enguantada palma de Harry y dejando que tire de él dentro de la sala, a través de la recepción y por las escaleras.

Suben los primeros pisos con rapidez, volviéndose más lentos en la mitad y recuperando algo del ritmo en el último, donde Harry casi sube los escalones de dos en dos, tremendamente enérgico. Louis está a mitad del último tramo de escaleras, casi sin aire, cuando escucha al rizado apurarlo desde arriba. No entiende su ansiedad, ni los límites de su estado físico, pero aun así hace un último esfuerzo para llegar al final de los escalones.

Lo [primero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dngoyOhsfA) que ve luego de recuperar algo de aire es a Harry parado en medio de la pasarela de cristal que conecta las dos torres del puente, gesticulando desquiciadamente para que se acerque a él. Lo segundo que ve, una vez gira la cabeza en la dirección que le señala, es la puesta de sol más hechizantemente bella que presenció en su vida.

Se acerca con pasos lentos, boquiabierto y con la mirada fija en el horizonte hasta que está parado frente al cristal, observando cuidadosamente cada detalle, intentando memorizarlo con una desesperación digna de aquel que descubre una maravilla por primera vez.

Con ojos inquietos, recorre la ciudad de Londres, bañada en el color naranja del sol escondiéndose tras la silueta de los edificios más lejanos. Se refleja en las tranquilas aguas del Támesis como si fuera fuego, o diamantes, o estrellas diurnas que compiten con el destello de la luz reflectada en las ventanas de los rascacielos, en un juego de luces y sombras que le quita el aliento.

Es tan familiar y tan nuevo, tan conmovedoramente real, que no puede evitar dejarse absorber por la escena frente a él. Apenas nota a Harry, parado a su lado, observando el mismo paisaje.

— ¿Qué te parece? —le pregunta tranquilamente, apoyándose en la baranda de metal que los distancia del ventanal.

Louis niega, embelesado, carente de palabras por un instante.

—Es hermoso —acaba murmurando.

Puede oír al rizado reír suavemente.

—Lo es, ¿verdad?

—Nunca había visto a Londres así —confiesa.

—Es una de mis cosas favoritas. Las ciudades cuando se esconde el sol —lo oye decir, su voz serena haciendo eco en la galería vacía—. Hace que todo se vea más hermoso.

Se quedan quietos por un rato, observando el astro bajar y jugar con los tonos del cielo de una forma casi etérea.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —le pregunta el ojiazul luego de un momento.

No lo ve, pero lo siente alzar los hombros.

—Parecía lo correcto.

Frunce el ceño, confundido con su respuesta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Lo oye tomar aire, y cuando habla, suena más honesto que nunca, como si fuera algo tan simple como leer un libro.

—Tuviste una semana de mierda. Estas aquí, en este mundo, en el ahora, y yo estaba parado viendo como dejabas que eso pasara de largo —dice, haciendo una pausa antes de suspirar hacia el paisaje—. Estabas perdiéndote cosas demasiado bonitas como para que no hiciera algo al respecto.

Louis se atreve a girar por un instante, encontrándose con el rostro de Harry iluminado por el naranja de los últimos rayos del sol, haciendo que sus desordenados rizos se vean dorados, cobrizos, y sus ojos verdes tomen un color único que sería incapaz de definir.

Él se voltea, y le sonríe, con la mitad de su rostro en las sombras, y Louis se queda sin aliento por segunda vez en el día.

Porque lo entiende. Entiende lo que Harry quiso decir. Y allí, con el sol cayendo sobre Londres y sus siluetas dibujadas a contraluz como parte de la escena, puede admitir que es la vista más hermosa que ha tenido frente a sus ojos.

Ambos se quedan en sus lugares, observando pacientemente la noche cubrir el cielo y la ciudad cobrar vida, encendiendo cientos de luces en un océano de estrellas paralelas a sus reflejos.

Harry es el primero en hablar, suspirando antes de girarse y apoyarse de espaldas en la baranda.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

El ojiazul lo medita, volteando a verlo con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Conoces un lugar? —le pregunta de vuelta.

—No —responde honesto, una expresión divertida tomando vida en su rostro—. Pero podemos explorar un rato.

Louis lo mira, ajeno a la forma en la que sus propios labios se curvan en una sonrisa, y niega suavemente antes seguir a Harry escaleras abajo.

***

Acaban en un pequeño Tex-Mex comiendo fajitas y haciendo chistes citando películas románticas, porque con Harry una conversación lleva a la otra y acabas en cualquier parte. Se siente como algo ridículo, talvez porque lo es.

Louis no está seguro de cómo, pero la noche comienza a sentirse como hace dos semanas atrás, cuando realmente parecía estar logrando avances. No comprende el vaivén de emociones, no entiende cómo puede sentir que progresa y retrocede y vuelve a avanzar en tan poco tiempo, pero si sabe que no está estancado, que se está _moviendo_ , y abraza eso con gran aprecio.

De todas maneras, sospecha que tiene algo que ver con el chico sentado frente a él y la forma en la que no se resigna a dejarlo hundirse en su propia miseria.

Si es honesto consigo, también quiere abrazarlo.

—Gracias por esto, Haz —dice suavemente, jugando con la cazuela de una de las salsas para distraerse.

Harry lo mira y limpia su boca con una de las servilletas antes de contestarle.

—Das mucho las gracias.

—Haces mucho por mí —se alza de hombros, con timidez.

El otro inclina la cabeza, estirándose para tomar otra tapa.

—Yo creo que la mayoría de las cosas pasan porque las dos partes dejan que pasen —le responde, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa—, asique gracias a ti. Por venir. Esta noche no hubiera sido ni la mitad de divertida si no hubieras dicho que sí.

Louis lleva sus ojos hasta él, y entonces le devuelve el gesto, ensanchándola una vez vuelve su vista a su propia fajita a medio comer.

—Esto es delicioso —comenta, cambiando de tema mientras come otro bocado.

— ¿Habías comido fajitas antes?

—Creo. Cuando era adolescente. Han pasado años.

—Tienes que probar las fajitas caseras; son lo mejor. Yo sé hacerlas —dice el rizado con orgullo.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunta alzando una ceja, aunque ya sabe la respuesta y a dónde va esto, pero no puede evitar dar pie a que la sonrisa en los labios de Harry se ensanche.

—Sip —responde, complacido consigo mismo y tratando de disimular su emoción—. Tienes que probarlas. Si quieres podemos hacer noche de fajitas. Invitaremos a Liam y Niall.

Louis agradece estar tomando agua, porque le hace más fácil el fingir una sonrisa auténtica cuando oye eso. Ha tenido un gran día, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que esté con ánimos como para volver a su ritmo anterior tan rápidamente.

Harry —y esta es otra de las razones por las cuales quiere abrazarlo—, lo nota, y lo entiende. Lo sabe porque cambia su postura, su sonrisa más serena antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Talvez podamos juntarnos la otra semana? —Continúa en un tono más tranquilo y abierto, intentando no sonar impositivo—. Liam dijo que nos invita a su casa. ¿Qué opinas?

El ojiazul lo piensa, frunciendo los labios y jugando con su vaso antes de inclinar la cabeza, mirando al chico frente a él entre sus pestañas.

—Talvez.

—Talvez —repite el rizado, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Pasa un latido, donde él exhala con tranquilidad y la breve incomodidad que sintió se evapora, y entonces el rizado vuelve a abrir la boca.

— _Quizá talvez sea nuestro siempre_ — susurra dramáticamente, conteniendo una estúpida sonrisa.

Louis suelta una carcajada, Harry siguiéndolo segundos después, y la escena se convierte en uno de esos instantes que quedan impresos en la memoria; de los que con el tiempo los revives con colores desgastados y bordes difuminados, como si fuera una foto vieja en un álbum lleno de recuerdos.


	10. CAPÍTULO X

_So angels, angels please just keep on fighting_

_Angels don't give up on me today_

_'Cause the demons they are there, they just keep biting_

_'Cause inner demons just won't go away_

_So angels please, hear my prayer_

_Life is pain, life's not fair_

_So angels please, please stay here_

_Take the pain, take the fear_

_—inner demons, julia brennan_

_***_

Louis intenta, porque si algo le queda por hacer, es intentar.

Obviamente conoce sus límites, y sabe cuándo se está pidiendo demasiado a sí mismo, pero esta vez tampoco cede tan fácil, tratando de empujarse un poco cuando cree, _sabe_ que puede hacerlo.

El trabajo, luego de una semana muy parecida a cuando tuvo un ataque en agosto, mejora y se reduce a la típica ansiedad por presentar algo o terminar un trabajo a tiempo. Habla con su mamá un par de veces, solo porque contesta cuando ella lo llama, y ha lidiado con conversaciones triviales inevitables sin mayores incidentes.

Ha tratado de relajarse más, de dispersarse no sólo cuando ha tenido un mal día o noche. Ha intentado salir seguido, volviendo a detenerse en la tienda de Niall cuando regresa del trabajo y aceptando un par de salidas los fines de semana.

Está tratando. Aún tiene mil demonios acosándolo en su sombra, y grietas allí donde no puede curar la cerámica, pero está tratando y por el momento cree que es suficiente.

— ¿Dos tarros grandes entonces? —pregunta Harry, intentando arribar a un acuerdo por décima vez desde que llegaron al cine.

—No, tres medianos es mejor —insiste Liam, y Louis casi puede volver a oír su argumento sobre precios, cantidad y rendimiento.

Termina de pagar su entrada, recibiendo las de todo el grupo antes de girar hacia ellos, Niall chasqueando la lengua a su izquierda.

—Tú quieres que nos estafen —le recrimina a Liam.

—Tú quieres que nos muramos de hambre —le retruca, rodando los ojos.

El rubio suelta una risa, sonriendo con suficiencia antes de abrir levemente las solapas de su abrigo.

—Claro que no, yo voy preparado.

Liam se queja, farfullando algo inentendible mientras el otro se sonríe orgulloso.

Harry simplemente observa los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta, rebosantes con pequeñas golosinas que Niall pudo meter aquí o allá, y suspira antes de voltear hacia un resignado Louis.

—Nos van a echar del cine, ¿verdad?

***

Hoy es uno de esos días donde Louis no tenía mucho ánimo para salir, pero ya había cancelado encontrarse con los chicos unos días antes, y una salida al cine parecía el menor de los males, asique se convenció a sí mismo para mover su culo del sofá y pasar la tarde con sus amigos.

No es tan malo, y reconoce que, como las últimas veces, luego de un rato cualquiera sea la preocupación que lo agobia lo abandona para abrir paso a las risas y la seguridad de estar rodeado de gente en la que confía.

Está empezando a sentirse así, la soltura inundándolo de a poco mientras carga un tarro mediano de palomitas de maíz y se escurre entre los asientos de la sala, buscando un buen lugar. Detrás suyo, oye a Niall seguir su discusión con Liam, aunque es el único que continua argumentando mientras el castaño rueda los ojos.

—Me he colado con comida más veces de las que crees —le recrimina ofendido, acomodando su abrigo antes de cruzarse de brazos—. He entrado con botellas de soda en verano.

— ¿Dónde escondiste eso? —oye a Harry preguntarle, con genuina curiosidad.

Niall le sonríe descaradamente, alzándose de hombros como la pequeña mierda que es.

—Ah, lo siento, hay menores en la sala —dice, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Liam gruñe en disconformidad, causando que el rubio lance un guiño en su dirección, y Louis comienza a recordar por qué estos momentos valen la pena.

Acaban sentándose en el medio, discutiendo brevemente sobre cómo distribuir los baldes de palomitas y acomodándose en sus lugares mientras empiezan los créditos iniciales. Apenas están ubicados, Niall abre su abrigo, comenzando a sacar dulces y caramelos de todos los bolsillos. Deja algunos en su regazo, pero hay otros que extiende hacia sus amigos, como un pequeño regalo.

—Louis —lo llama por encima de Harry —, tu KitKat —dice, pasándole un paquete antes de hacer lo mismo con el rizado—. Harry, Skittles.

—Woah, gracias Ni —le sonríe, abriendo el pequeño envase y sirviéndose un poco.

Liam se inclina sobre el reposa brazos, ojeando la chaqueta del rubio.

—Niall, ¿no tendrás Doritos por ahí? —le pregunta, señalando en dirección general del traje.

El chico revisa sus bolsillos, palpando una bolsa y dándola vuelta para tratar de leer el papel con la luz de la pantalla.

—Uhm, ¿mini Cheetos te sirven?

— ¡Shhh! —exclama una mujer sentada tras ellos, frunciendo el ceño sobre sus lentes 3D—. ¿Pueden dejar de armar escándalo?

Niall, simplemente porque es él, se voltea, medio arrodillándose en el asiento solo para responderle con un tono molesto.

—Oiga señora, no todos somos ricos aquí. Cuando tenga que traficar comida me avisa —determina con total seriedad antes de volver a sentarse.

Liam está entre fingir no conocerlo y dedicarle miradas de disculpa a la escandalizada mujer, pero no tiene que preocuparse por eso; la acción en pantalla llama la atención de todos y da inicio a la película.

Los 103 minutos que le siguen se pasan entre palomitas que caen al suelo, golosinas de contrabando siendo intercambiadas, Liam yendo al baño tres veces, Niall discutiendo con la misma mujer en murmullos mordaces y Louis explicándole a Harry un par de referencias a la primer película en susurros.

Al final, han visto mitad de filme entre los cuatro, pero Louis no cambiaría por nada la imagen de los tres chicos a su lado camuflando sus risas en los hombros del otro mientras el mundo continúa girando.

***

_Es extraño, eso es lo que es._

_Está frente al mar, y nunca había visto el mar, excepto que si lo había hecho, pero se siente como si nunca lo hubiese vivido._

_Es de un azul desteñido en negro, y las olas chocan violentamente contra las rocas del acantilado._

_Louis piensa que debe sentirse bien saltar desde allí, dejarse hundir en las frías aguas hasta que tus sentidos se adormecen por completo. Casi puede sentir el agua, presionando contra su piel impasiblemente, asfixiándolo._

_—Si sabes que eso no cambia nada, ¿no?_

_Phoebe está frente a él, y no está seguro de en qué momento volteó hacia la tierra. A su lado esta Daisy, inclinando la cabeza y alzando una ceja._

_—En todo caso, lo hace peor —complementa._

_Louis las mira perplejo. Se ven tan pequeñas e inocentes, demasiado dulces para el lúgubre color del cielo tras ellas. Traga saliva, inquieto e incómodo bajo sus miradas._

_—Yo solo quiero arreglarlo —dice con voz trémula, algo gangosa, como si el agua estuviese en su garganta._

_—Es tarde —dice Fizzy de forma cortante, parada a su izquierda—. Lo hubieras pensado antes. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?_

_Su mirada de desprecio es difícil de tragar y se encuentra a sí mismo negando, viendo a su hermana observarlo de forma impasible._

_—Y-yo... Yo nunca... —intenta decir, pero es como si su lengua fuese arena mojada, dificultándole formar las palabras—. Nunca quise que--_

_—Patético —lo interrumpe, mirándolo con asco—. Hazle frente, ¿quieres?_

_Louis se siente ligero y pesado. Quiere decirle algo a Fizzy, pero no sabe qué, u olvida qué, y entonces se siente asfixiado. Es como un ataque de ansiedad, y fija su vista en el suelo de concreto para evitar marearse._

_—Mamá dice que la extraña —escucha a Daisy._

_Cuando vuelve a ver, las gemelas están más cerca, aunque no recuerda oírlas caminar hacia él. Detrás, los edificios se alzan, pero ellos están en el más alto; todos los demás rascacielos se ven pequeños. Louis echa un vistazo atrás. Le da vértigo. Ya no quiere saltar._

_— ¿Recuerdas cómo lloró las primeras semanas? —continúa Phoebe, su voz dulce, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa._

_Louis mantiene su mirada en el piso, tratando de combatir las náuseas._

_—Estaba destruida —acuerda Daisy._

_—Es tu culpa que la haya perdido._

_—Lo sé —murmura él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras una puntada de dolor le recorre el cuerpo._

_—Dijo que te odia —la voz de Fizzy se hace presente otra vez, cortando en el aire como un cuchillo._

_Louis alza la vista ante eso, totalmente estupefacto. Es como si alguien hubiera desconectado un televisor; hay un horrendo pitido agudo perforándole los oídos, y de repente todo se ve más sombrío._

_—M-mamá no... —dice, negando frenético —. Ella n-no..._

_—La mataste —dice Phoebe. Daisy lo mira de arriba a abajo._

_—También te odiamos un poco, ¿sabes?_

_Continúa negando, el pánico consumiéndolo de a poco. No puede oírlas decirlo, es demasiado. El aire parece más denso con cada latido y no puede respirar aun cuando lo intenta._

_—Chicas... —empieza, con labios temblorosos por las lágrimas que comienzan a formarse en sus ojos._

_Fizzy alza su mentón con desdén, indiferente y al mismo tiempo letalmente furiosa._

_—Talvez es bueno que estés lejos —le dice, mordaz—. Al menos nosotras seguimos con vida._

_—B-basta —suplica, su débil voz quebrándose en el aire de la azotea._

_Cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y su corazón hacerse pedazos. Tiene miedo, y se siente como basura. Atina a soltar suaves quejidos, preso de la angustia y la desesperación._

_Quiere irse._

_Tiene que irse._

_Pero eres un monstruo._

_No mereces irte._

_Debes quedarte y hacerle frente._

_Eso es lo que eres ahora._

_Tú eres quien está con vida. Ahora paga el precio._

_Tú la mataste._

_La mataste._

_Las mataste._

_Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas en gruesas gotas, arrastrándose por su piel y picando en sus mejillas._

_—Oye, ¿Louis? —dice una voz suave, amable. Alguien toca su hombro, y cuando alza la vista se queda petrificado._

_—¿L-lot--?_

_Ella frunce el ceño, su sonrisa torciéndose en algo cruel, mirándolo con odio._

_—Vete al infierno._

_Entonces lo empuja._

_Louis grita, y cae, y extiende las manos hacia arriba tratando de sujetarse de su hermana, del techo, de lo que sea._

_Siente el agua sumir su cuerpo, pero aún está cayendo. Su pecho no sabe qué hacer, tomando bocanadas de aire pero intentando retenerlo al mismo tiempo; se está ahogando._

_El solo cae y cae y cae._

_Ya no respira, pero aún sigue gritando cuando la oscuridad lo envuelve por completo._

***

Louis despierta empapado en sudor, las sábanas retorcidas enredadas en sus piernas. El pecho le duele como si lo hubieran golpeado y aún está llorando.

Tiene un ataque de pánico.

Tiembla y se sacude, tratando de que el aire llegue a sus pulmones mientras rasguña las sábanas con desesperación, intentando desatarse.

Se siente débil y desprotegido, con la vista fija en la ventana entreabierta mientras cuenta del treinta hacia abajo, en un intento de anclarse a la realidad una vez que el efecto del ataque empieza a desvanecerse.

Permanece inmóvil por unos minutos, dejando que la adrenalina baje y la fatiga se apodere de su cuerpo. Se sienta en la cama, pero aún se siente mareado y pequeño, como si el mundo fuera repentinamente demasiado grande para él.

De la nada, toma su celular, acurrucándose en sí mismo para ver la hora. 5:47 a.m.

No lo piensa, mordiendo su labio mientras desbloquea la pantalla antes de ir hacia mensajes, tipeando con dedos temblorosos.

**Louis:**

               puedo ir a tu casa, por favor?

Presiona enviar, tirando el teléfono en el espacio a su lado para abrazar sus propias piernas. Sabe que es demasiado temprano, que no verá el mensaje hasta dentro de unas horas y que incluso es posible que lo ignore, pero aun así se tranquiliza al pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que eso no ocurra.

Su teléfono vibra minutos después y Louis se estira para leer el mensaje con desesperación.

**Harry:**

               Claro que sí, Lou.

Suelta un suspiro tembloroso, y entonces salta de la cama, buscando su abrigo entre la ropa del armario.

***

Cuando le abre la puerta, la primera imagen que tiene de Harry es en pijama, con ojos somnolientos y el cabello despeinado mientras el viento frío de la mañana golpea contra sus mejillas. Algo pesado se asienta en su estómago en ese instante, y se siente terriblemente culpable.

—Hola, Lou —lo saluda con voz ronca y amable. Siempre amable—. Pasa.

—Hola —dice quedamente. Calla por un momento, viéndolo a la cara el tiempo suficiente antes de negar, arrepentido y enfadado consigo—. Yo... Lo siento mucho, dios, perdóname por molestarte.

Está por girarse e irse, por volver a casa, cuando Harry da un paso para tomarlo del antebrazo, evitando que se dé la vuelta.

—Hey, hey, está bien —le asegura en un susurro, buscando en su mirada—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Louis mantiene la cabeza gacha, esquivándolo con vergüenza y miedo, con las lágrimas picándole los ojos.

—Tuve una pesadilla —confiesa, tan bajo que Harry casi no lo oye.

Pero si lo hace, y su semblante se vuelve serio y atento de un instante a otro.

—De acuerdo —murmura, pasando su brazo alrededor de su espalda para guiarlo dentro—, ven.

El ojiazul se deja llevar, sintiéndose igualmente agradecido y patético cuando se acurruca en el sofá de Harry como un niño pequeño mientras este se sienta junto a él en el otro extremo.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —le pregunta luego de un rato. Sus pulgares hacen pequeños círculos en los tobillos de Louis, pero este sigue abrazado a sus piernas, evitando su mirada.

—Es muy... —intenta comenzar, pero se detiene, sin confiar en lo tembloroso de su voz. Traga saliva, y entonces trata de nuevo—. Ella estaba ahí.

No le contesta enseguida, y cuando lo hace, su voz sigue siendo igual de suave.

—¿Lottie? —le pregunta. El silencio es la respuesta que necesita—. ¿Qué sucedía en el sueño?

Louis siente las lágrimas nublar su vista, una a la vez, hasta que ya no puede parpadear para alejarlas, sino para hacerlas caer.

—Ella... Ella me odia —confiesa, su voz minúscula.

—Eso no es cierto, Lou —le responde en igual tono, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

—Si lo es. Todas ellas lo hacen.

—¿Quiénes?

—Mis hermanas —le aclara, un sollozo atrapado en su garganta hace que le sea más difícil mantener su voz estable—. Mamá.

—No, cariño —le susurra el rizado, negando suavemente—. Ellas no te odian, no tendrían por qué, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿recuerdas?

Louis sacude la cabeza, temblando suavemente.

—Me lo dijeron. En el sueño, e-ellas... —un hipido abrupto le impide continuar. Intenta tragar saliva, pero solo consigue exhalar un gemido silencioso—. Fizzy me miró como si fuera una mísera rata —susurra.

Harry no ha dejado de dibujar círculos contra su piel, pero de repente se siente como si lo hiciera con más firmeza, sin perder la suavidad de su tacto.

—Pero eso no significa que realmente te vea así, Lou. Tú eres quien se... —se detiene, apretando los labios con impotencia. Deja escapar el aire, colocando su mano sobre la del ojiazul y buscando su mirada—. Tú no eres eso, ¿sí?

Louis lo mira, con sus ojos cristalinos encontrando su rostro en una silueta borrosa en los bordes. Muerde su labio con fuerza, intentando mantener los sollozos dentro de su cuerpo, pero no lo consigue, llorando en voz baja mientras trata de recomponerse lo suficiente, intentando no reabrir las heridas.

—Ella me empujó, Harry —murmura luego de un momento, con voz frágil, incrédula, herida—. Iba a saltar de-- —cierra los ojos con fuerza, deteniéndose a sí mismo—. Pero Lottie me empujó. Dijo que me fuera al infierno —confiesa, sus palabras quebrándose en la última sílaba.

—¿Ibas a saltar? —pregunta Harry, confundido pero atento, y él se siente ridículo, avergonzado por haber confesado esa parte de su sueño.

—Quería hacerlo —se justifica rehuyéndole a su mirada, medio alzándose de hombros, como si no importara.

Puede sentir al rizado tensarse, allí donde su piel está en contacto.

—Lou-- —comienza, la más leve pizca de frustración en su voz.

—No estaría molestándote ahora si lo hubiera hecho. Aquella noche.

—No digas eso —dice, sacudiendo su cabeza y colocando ambas manos sobre las suyas, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar—. No lo hagas, no eres una molestia, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis suelta un quejido, un intento de una risa incrédula, cínica.

—Sí lo soy. Nunca puedo lidiar con mis problemas yo mismo, ¿entiendes? Siempre termino involucrando a alguien más —hace que sus miradas se encuentren otra vez, un desgastado azul con un verde vivaz—. Mírate. Te estoy involucrando ahora.

Harry no contesta enseguida; en cambio, retrocede un poco, inclinándose hacia atrás como para ver a Louis mejor. Sin embargo, nunca deja de darle esta mirada, de preocupación y de desespero, como si quisiera alcanzar algo dentro de él, pero no supiera qué, o cómo, o dónde encontrarlo.

—Es diferente —dice al final, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Lo es realmente?

El rizado no le responde, talvez porque no tiene una respuesta. Louis niega para sí, apartando la vista y tomando una respiración profunda antes de susurrar de nuevo.

—No me gusta soñar con ella —le dice, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas enrojecidas—. Me duele. La extraño, Harry, demasiado. Verla solo me recuerda que ya no la tengo —toma aire otra vez, exhalando temblorosamente—. Si tan solo… pudiera hablarle. Pero nunca puedo. Nunca… —se esfuerza por ordenar sus ideas; está al borde de otra invasión del llanto, lo siente en el cosquilleo de su nariz—. Siempre es ella la última que habla.

—¿Y qué te dice? —le pregunta el otro en voz baja.

Louis no dice nada por un momento, apretando los labios con fuerza y contorsionando el rostro. Sabe que va a romper a llorar apenas abra la boca, pero aun así, le contesta.

—Me dijo “Vete al infierno”. Fue lo último que me dijo esta vez. Y entonces me empujó —dice, y suelta un sollozo, dejándose vencer—. Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Esconde su rostro entre sus piernas, sacudiéndose por culpa de los hipidos y lamentos, pero aun así siente como Harry se remueve y se inclina hacia delante, hasta que tiene sus brazos rodeándolo.

—No, cariño —lo oye decir en suaves arrullos, besando su cabello delicadamente—. Ella no piensa eso, nunca te diría algo así.

Louis desenreda sus piernas, dejando que cuelguen del sofá para permitir que el rizado lo abrace mejor, devolviéndole el gesto mientras se deshace en llanto otra vez. Se quedan así por unos largos minutos, Harry susurrándole dulces palabras y meciéndolos de lado a lado, hasta que él deja de sacudirse y sus quejidos se calman poco a poco.

Incluso cuando ya ha recuperado la mayor parte del control, y solo uno que otro escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, como pequeños retazos de dolor que aún no lo han abandonado del todo, ninguno se separa. Louis piensa, más tarde en el día, que es por el sentimiento de tener a alguien que te sostenga, alguien en quien apoyarte cuando estás en tu momento más frágil. Alguien en quien puedes confiar que va a protegerte, a cuidarte del mundo que continúa girando mientras tú te permites ser vulnerable.

En ese instante, continua aferrado a él, balanceándose de izquierda a derecha con un ritmo sereno, sorbiendo su nariz y soltando suaves quejidos. Intenta darse fuerzas, reunir el valor para hablar, porque ha empezado a vaciar su pecho y no cree que pueda dejar de llorar hasta que haya vomitado todo, hasta que haya soltado cada cosa que esa maldita pesadilla trajo a su mente desde los más oscuros rincones de su memoria. Asique toma aire, apartándose un poco de Harry, e intenta comenzar.

—Cuando... Cuando Lottie murió —dice, inseguro, tembloroso—, ella dijo-- "Te lo prometo".

El rizado no lo interrumpe, escuchándolo atento mientras traza figuras en sus antebrazos, como una pequeña señal de reconfortante compañía, un "Sigo aquí, tú puedes hacerlo. Lo que quieras decir, estoy escuchándote".

—Ella quería ser una estilista profesional —explica Louis, sus dedos juegan con el borde del sweater de Harry, ajenos al tono acuoso de su voz— Quería viajar, conocer el mundo, y--. Y yo le dije que esperaba que nunca fuera muy lejos como para no volver a casa, porque era mi hermanita pequeña, Haz, la amaba demasiado —dice, sus ojos empañados otra vez, pero continua de todas formas—. Ella fingió no escucharme, y yo le dije que era una idiota —suelta un gemido, pero se recompone al instante—. Ella se rio, y me dijo "Te lo prometo".

Se toma un momento para recomponerse otra vez, sorbiendo su nariz, los ojos perdidos, con la cabeza gacha.

—Cuando pienso en ese instante, pienso en todas las cosas que no le dije lo suficiente —continua con amargura, luego de un rato—. Y pienso en todas las cosas que ella pudo haber dicho, si hubiera sabido que iban a ser sus--

—¿Qué le hubieras dicho tú? —le interrumpe Harry, y es la primera vez que habla en los últimos cinco minutos.

Cuando Louis alza la cabeza para verlo, tiene una mirada indescifrable, expectante o calmada. Paciente. Esperando por su respuesta.

—Que la amo —contesta como algo obvio—. Que estaba muy orgulloso de ella... Que siempre quise ser como ella —agrega, luego de meditarlo un segundo.

—¿Y qué crees que hubiese dicho ella? —desafía otra vez.

Eso lo detiene y lo hace pensar.

¿Qué hubiese dicho Lottie? Si es honesto, no tiene idea, y bueno, ese es un poco el punto, ¿no?

—No lo sé —admite, alzándose de hombros—. Sé que no las habría gastado conmigo —agrega, como algo seguro—. Sé que hubiera dicho algo más, que se habría despedido de mamá, y las chicas. Talvez habría intentado calmarme, porque siempre lo hacía. Siento un poco como que le arrebate eso, también. Sus últimas palabras.

Harry asiente para sí, y puede ver cómo absorbe sus palabras y reflexiona dentro de su cabeza. Cuando pasa un momento sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta, el ojiazul baja la vista, jugando con sus dedos antes de voltear hacia la ventana, donde el sol está comenzando a pintar la sala con rosas y tenues naranjas.

Es extrañamente familiar, ver el sol salir junto a Harry. Le recuerda a la última vez que estuvieron bañados en los tímidos rayos del sol, solo ellos dos contemplando el cielo y el horizonte. Entonces se había sentido cálido, maravillado, lleno de algo que no entendía. El amanecer es distinto; se siente aislado, vacío de una forma que no duele, enredado en un silencio encantador e imperturbable. Se siente como presenciar una ceremonia, como si todo el mundo estuviera aún dormido, o entrando a la cama y, por esos breves instantes, ellos fueran los únicos seres despiertos en el mundo. Como si cualquier sonido atentara contra la belleza del silencio absoluto.

Louis estaba muy seguro de que nunca más conseguiría desligar esa sensación del amanecer.

—Mis últimas palabras fueron "Dale de comer al gato" —dice Harry de repente, tan abrupta y quedamente que Louis duda que realmente haya dicho algo.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta. El rizado no lo está mirando; está viendo por la ventana, igual que él momentos atrás, con los ojos perdidos en las luces del cielo.

Lo ve tomar aire, su semblante tomando vida, y entonces vuelve a abrir la boca.

—Cuando morí, Gemma se inclinó sobre mí, y yo le dije "¿Gems? Creo que olvidé alimentar a Dusty, ¿lo harías por mí?"

El ojiazul se le queda viendo, intentando comprender sus palabras. Parpadea un par de veces, como si así fueran a cobrar más sentido.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —pregunta, genuinamente confundido.

—Solía pasarme —dice simplemente, alzándose de hombros—. Era algo de todos los días.

—Pero-- Harry tu-- —se detiene a sí mismo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, o qué decir. Simplemente no lo entiende. Niega para sí, murmurando la próxima vez que habla—. Sabías qué iba a pasar.

—Así es —responde, volteando finalmente.

Se sostienen la mirada por unos instantes. Louis piensa que el amanecer tiene algo que hace que parezca que estas dentro de un sueño, porque la atmosfera se siente más etérea, y todos los movimientos parecen bajo el agua.

Está casi seguro de que Harry espera que lo entienda con solo mirarlo, pero nunca ha sido bueno para comunicarse así, para entender las indirectas o para elaborar una respuesta coherente cuando se espera eso de él. Asique solo lo mira de vuelta, esperando que pueda ver la pregunta en sus ojos.

Supone que lo hace, porque suspira, humedeciendo sus labios antes de volver su vista a la ventana.

—Es curioso, ¿sabes? Parece ser como si tus últimas palabras antes de morir debieran ser epítome de tu sabiduría. Como si tuvieras que tener una realización digna de… Sócrates, solo porque serán las últimas palabras que la tierra te oirá pronunciar. Es como aceptar el fin, ceder a darle un cierre.

》Nunca me gustaron los finales, porque es como si todo terminara ahí, como si el tiempo reprodujera perpetuamente el último instante de la historia, como si le fuera imposible avanzar. Siempre pienso en los finales de los cuentos, qué pasó después. ¿Está la Cenicienta feliz con su vida en el palacio? ¿Ha vuelto Alicia una tercera vez al País de las Maravillas, o todo se resume a ella bostezando al despertar de su sueño?

Louis no dice palabra, prestando atención para no perder el hilo. No está seguro de a dónde va con eso, o qué quiera decir exactamente, pero confía en Harry, asique simplemente se asegura de estar atento y encontrarle el sentido justo cuando él quiera que lo encuentre.

—Hacer de tus últimas palabras algo memorable es condenar tu historia y la de los demás personajes en ella a un final. Todos recuerdan un buen cierre, pero si no suena como uno, entonces sientes que no lo es —determina. Hace una pausa, su mirada distante, como persiguiendo un pensamiento, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa juegue en sus labios por un instante—. Entonces ahí estoy yo. Diciéndole a mi hermana que olvidé alimentar al gato, el comentario más banal jamás dicho, y entonces mi recuerdo es cotidiano, es inmaculado. Seré recordado como cualquier otro día, y no con una solemne aceptación de que hasta aquí llegó todo –dice, con algo de rechazo-, no manchado por las frías garras de la muerte.

》No marco un final, ni un nuevo comienzo, porque el tiempo nunca se detiene. Entonces solo… les regalo el más bello recuerdo, en la última aparición de mi personaje en el libro, y los dejo seguir, sabiendo que mi memoria será tan pura y familiar como si en realidad nunca me hubiese ido.

Cuando acaba, Harry no se mueve; continúa mirando por la ventana, encapsulado en su cabeza. Parece tan ensimismado que Louis cree que si habla no lo escucharía, pero tampoco está seguro de qué decir. Está procesando sus palabras, está reproduciéndolas en su cabeza y desenmarañando su sentido.

Está tratando de descifrar a Harry, y los porqué que lo hacen ser quien es.

—No querías que se sintiera como un adiós —murmura al final, luego de haberse quedado colgado de su última oración.

—No —accede él, volteando a verlo—. No para ella, al menos. Odiaba verla triste.

Louis aún _no lo entiende_.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que la querías? ¿Que amabas a tu familia? —insiste, frunciendo el ceño—. No es un adiós.

—Lo es en cierta forma, ¿no crees? —responde, la esquina de sus labios apenas alzándose en una especie de media sonrisa, como una disculpa—. La gente no suele decir "Te amo" muy a menudo.

El ojiazul lo observa por otro instante. Su mirada es penetrante y curiosa. Está muy seguro de que todo lo que sus ojos dicen es _"¿Por qué?"_ y se alegra de que Harry sepa leerlo tan fácilmente, porque exhala y se alza de hombros.

—De cierta forma siempre se los dije, incluso cuando no lo hacía en voz alta. Se los demostraba —explica, su mirada desviándose un segundo antes de volver a él, como si se le cruzara un recuerdo—. Siento que hubiera sido algo redundante, decirles algo que ya sabían.

Louis inhala y exhala pesadamente, absorbiendo sus palabras. Niega para sí, algo frustrado consigo mismo. Se considera bastante empático, pero simplemente no puede entender de dónde viene Harry con esto. No le ve el sentido.

—Aun así, no... —comienza, rindiéndose antes de llegar a su idea—. No lo vemos de la misma forma, supongo. No siento que decir adiós, tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, esté mal.

El rizado asiente, y Louis no sabe si es por indulgencia o por respeto a su opinión.

—Las despedidas _están_ bien —acuerda con él—, pero por más veces que lo hagas, nunca estas listo para decir adiós. No realmente. Las personas somos demasiado egoístas como para dejar ir tan fácilmente a aquellos que queremos —concluye, mordiendo su labio antes de volver a ver por la ventana.

El sol ya está arriba, y la sala brilla con un amarillo opaco que se refleja en el celeste gastado del cielo de la madrugada.

Louis sigue viendo a Harry, y experimenta una extraña sensación de deja vú (sentirse maravillado, intrigado por el chico frente a él mientras la luz golpea su perfil). Niega para sí de nuevo, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con sus palabras. O tal vez sí, pero no con lo que se refieren, sino lo que significan.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? —le pregunta en la quietud de la mañana, con un leve deje de asombro, de confusión.

El rizado voltea hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa?

Louis se alza de hombros.

—Ser tan... —hace un vago gesto con su mano, sin saber bien cómo explicarlo—. Tú.

Lo mira por un instante, y entonces exhala una pequeña risa, resonando a través de sus labios sellados. Le dedica una suave sonrisa que pretende esconder algo más.

—No morí ayer, Lou.

Quiere golpearse a sí mismo, darse una bofetada o algo, porque claro que Harry ha tenido tiempo para pensar acerca de eso. Acerca de todo, si hubiera querido. Y quizás quiso. Y Louis debería dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas a gente que realmente se merece más que eso.

Puede oír el canto de las aves a través de la ventana y ver el vidrio empañarse por el frío del exterior. Ninguno se mueve, pero es como si el encanto de la mañana se levantara como un velo, lentamente, porque todo comienza a parecer más y más nítido.

Como si marcara el final del hechizo, Harry respira hondo y exhala sonoro por la boca, haciendo un puchero de resignación. Segundos después se voltea hacia Louis, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Tienes el día libre?

El otro se vuelve hacia él y levanta un hombro sin entusiasmo, dejándolo caer enseguida.

—Tengo que pasarme por una construcción a la una.

—Genial —responde, enderezando la cabeza—. Ven a desayunar conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acompáñame al trabajo? —le ofrece con una tímida sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie, tendiéndole la mano—. Te dispersará. Vamos, te invito el pastel que quieras.

Louis lo mira, alzando una ceja mientras una sutil sonrisa comienza a colarse en sus labios, casi sin permiso.

—¿Especialidad del chef? —bromea.

Harry lo imita, mirándolo con exagerada solemnidad.

—No te ofrecería menos que eso.

***

Louis espera pacientemente a que Harry se cambie, dando vuelta su teléfono entre sus manos para matar el tiempo. Dibuja el patrón en la pantalla y vuelve a bloquearlo, sin realmente prestarle atención.

Piensa en su sueño, pero ya no lo hace tanto como piensa en su conversación con Harry, y en cómo está seguro de que en algún punto debería sentarse a intentar desentrañar sus palabras y comprender a qué se refiere. El porqué de Harry.

Vuelve en sí cuando él regresa a la habitación, abrigado de pies a cabeza y por un segundo Louis quiere reír de lo ridículamente similar que luce a una caricatura, sus largas piernas apenas asomándose bajo el abrigo y la mitad de su rostro husmeando por encima de su bufanda.

Harry lo mira, y supone que la gracia debe de notársele en la cara, porque alza las cejas con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta, como quien quiere oír el chiste.

Louis se da cuenta entonces que está frunciendo la boca con fuerza en un infructuoso intento de contener la risa. Muerde su labio un instante, tratando de mantener la compostura lo suficiente como para contestarle.

—Pareces un miembro de la Guardia Real de invierno —le dice, sin poder evitar que su voz tiemble con diversión—. Solo te falta el gorro.

Las cejas del rizado se alzan más si es posible, echándose un rápido vistazo antes de rodar los ojos. Ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar que también le causa algo de gracia, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

— Ja-ja. ¿Tienes que pasar a buscar algo en casa? —le pregunta. Louis niega en silencio, una ridícula sonrisa aún en su cara, y él pretende que no escucha sus pequeñas risas mientras gestualiza hacia la puerta—. De acuerdo, después de usted, Su Alteza.

Noviembre está acabando, y el invierno se cierne inminentemente sobre ellos; Louis puede sentirlo en la solidez de la lluvia, en lo largo de las noches, a través del frío que se cuela por la tela de sus jeans. Ninguno se atreve a hablar mucho en el camino, intentando mantener el aire caliente dentro de sus pulmones. Toman el metro, y el castaño está inmensamente agradecido de que las leyes de la naturaleza impliquen que haga más calor bajo tierra, o como sea que funcione la lógica de la geología.

Ambos se acurrucan en dos lugares libres, pegados desde la rodilla hasta los hombros, y normalmente Louis se sentiría profundamente incómodo manteniendo ese nivel de contacto. De hecho, _se siente incómodo_ cuando piensa en la mujer sentada a su izquierda, quien ni siquiera está tan estrujada contra su cuerpo pero aun así se las arregla para hacerle sentir que invade demasiado espacio personal. Su derecha, en cambio, es _Harry_ , y lo único que le hace sentir es que está seguro.

Salen en el barrio de Fitzrovia, y el frío lo golpea en la cara otra vez mientras se deslizan entre la gente, caminando otro par de minutos hasta que Louis puede ver la fachada de un pintoresco negocio más adelante, y agradece al cielo por impedir que se congelaran en el camino.

Harry es el primero en entrar, soplando sus manos enguantadas y frotándolas apenas pasa el umbral. El ojiazul lo sigue, cerrando la puerta con apuro hasta que el dulce y cálido aroma típico de panadería inunda sus pulmones, aliviando su pesar.

El lugar es ciertamente acogedor; pintoresco y decorado con buen gusto, en lo que sería una especie de estilo moderno y hipster que va mucho con Harry. En la mitad del espacio está la típica panadería, docenas de pasteles y dulces expuestos con aspecto tentador. En otro sector, hay algunas mesas y sillas de madera bien distribuidas, la pared de ladrillo del fondo ocupada por una pizarra donde se exponen los precios de los postres y de distintas bebidas. Es, en resumen, una especie de café-pastelería encantador, que desprende un aire agradable y hogareño por donde lo mires.

—Mucho mejor, ¿no? —le comenta el rizado, sonriéndole sobre su bufanda.

Él suspira con un escalofrío, sacudiéndose un poco por el cambio de ambiente.

—Esto es el cielo.

— ¡Hey, Harry! —llama alguien, haciendo que ambos volteen hacia el mostrador.

Hay un chico joven detrás, limpiando sus manos con su delantal mientras les dirige una sonrisa. Aún parece un niño, y Louis no cree que pueda tener más de veinte.

— ¡Hola Fionn! —corresponde el rizado con una sonrisa, internándose en la tienda antes de voltear de nuevo hacia él—. Lou, este es Fionn —le dice, volviendo su vista al otro chico— Él es Louis.

Fionn estira su mano y él la toma, sintiendo el contraste de temperatura al instante.

— Es un placer —le dice con una sonrisa amable. Por un segundo, hay una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si tratara de recordar algo—. ¿El vecino de Harry? —atenta, cuando ya está soltando su mano.

— Y amigo —agrega sin siquiera pensarlo.

Algo adentro suyo pone pausa y rebobina sobre sus propias palabras. Louis no recuerda la última vez en la que llamó a alguien que no sea Liam o Niall así y lo sintiera de esa forma, como una genuina amistad que promete durar en serio.

Había tenido compañeros, colegas de estudio o de trabajo con los que se llevaba bien, con los que podía mantener una ocasional conversación trivial, o sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo como para trabajar en grupo o tomar un café en el receso. Sin embargo, no eran nada más que eso; compañeros. Podría llevarse bien, reír un poco y pasar el rato, pero al final del día, ningún vínculo lograba estrecharse tanto como para que Louis lo considerase realmente un amigo.

Ninguno llegaba a construir la confianza como para ser un confidente, el cariño como para preocuparse un poco más allá de la empatía, la comodidad como para disfrutar de conversaciones largas con o sin sentido, o incluso silencios en compañía, entre cientos de cosas que la amistad implica y aplica, en millones de pequeñas acciones.

Y entonces, Louis se pregunta por qué no lo ha dicho antes, porque Harry _es_ un amigo.

Sus ojos se desvían hacia el rizado sin que lo evite, casi como por reflejo, y lo ve a mitad de la moción de sacarse su abrigo, sosteniéndose a sí mismo de forma extraña por un breve instante. Sus miradas se conectan por un segundo antes de que Louis vuelva su atención a Fionn.

— Ah, sí —comenta, chasqueando la lengua en reconocimiento—. Tú lo ayudaste con los cake pops, recuerdo que me lo dijo.

— ¿Y qué tal estaban? —le pregunta con algo de timidez, pero sin cohibirse.

— Deliciosos —medio gime, mirando al techo ante el recuerdo. Cuando baja la vista, hace una expresión exageradamente despectiva—. Definitivamente eran mejor que el resto de las cosas que trajo. ¿No quieres ayudarlo más seguido?

— ¡Heeey! —se queja Harry, apareciendo junto a él tras el mostrador. Le frunce el ceño con ofensa antes de volverse hacia Louis—. Solo está molesto porque mi receta de pie de calabaza es mejor que la suya.

— Tú le dejas mucha pulpa —se defiende Fionn, apuntándolo con un bolígrafo.

El rizado lo ignora, acabando de atarse el delantal.

— Celoso —confirma, sonriendo y señalando a un risueño Louis—. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Oh, solo té estaría bien —contesta divertido mientras Fionn rueda los ojos desmesuradamente a espaldas de Harry.

— Sin azúcar y con leche, lo tengo —le dice antes de guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer en la parte posterior de la tienda.

Una mujer entra al negocio y Fionn se mueve para atenderla. Louis toma ese pie para elegir una mesa en la cual ubicarse, quitándose la bufanda en el proceso. Una vez que está cómodamente sentado, se entretiene un momento observando el local con mayor atención, absorbiendo los detalles y disfrutando de la suave música que suena de fondo. Es una atmosfera realmente encantadora, una vez que entras en calor.

Fionn continúa atendiendo a los clientes que llegan, su conversación fundiéndose con la canción que flota en el aire. Louis saca su celular, chequeando la temperatura del día y maldice cuando ve que no mejorará mucho a medida que avanzan las horas. Hace una nota mental de llevar un paraguas en caso de emergencia cuando salga para el trabajo.

De repente, una taza humeante hace presencia en la mesa, acompañada de un pequeño vaso con jugo y una rebanada de tarta de frambuesa. Louis alza la vista hacia un sonriente Harry.

— _Bon appetit_ —le dice, en un marcado acento francés.

— Harry, ¿qué--? —intenta preguntar, gestualizando hacia la comida, pero el rizado lo interrumpe.

— Shhh. Cállate y disfruta, yo invito —le recuerda, sus labios sellados en una medialuna antes de desaparecer tras el mostrador.

Louis baja la vista hacia el plato y bueno, eso realmente se ve delicioso, ¿asique quién es él para rechazar la sabrosa comida de Harry? El primer bocado se siente como el cielo, deshaciéndose en su boca y mezclándose con el sabor del té en su paladar.

Toma otro poco, y otro poco más porque siempre ha sido un glotón cuando se trata de azúcar. Al cuarto bocado, considera pedirle la receta a Harry, o pedirle a Harry que le cocine una tarta. O mejor, desviarse un poco del camino al trabajo más seguido, para ver a Harry en la panadería. Y comer tarta, por supuesto.

La mañana se deshace en un buen desayuno y conversaciones agradables. Louis charla con Fionn en los momentos en los que no está atendiendo a nadie, y se sorprende a sí mismo cuando encontrar las palabras adecuadas no le resulta tan difícil, hablando con un poco más de seguridad a medida que la conversación fluye.

El lugar parece llenarse mientras avanza el día, varias personas parando por el desayuno, y una chica, (Jade, descubre luego, cuando va por sus cosas a la mesa) inicia su turno más tarde, intercalando atender las pocas mesas y darle una mano a Fionn en la caja registradora.

Harry pasa la mayor parte del tiempo atrás en la cocina, y solo sale para reabastecer una bandeja con magdalenas o cargando un chocolate roll que hace agua la boca. Intercambian un par de comentarios, y se ríe cada vez que el rizado y Fionn bromean entre sí, solo uniéndose para molestar a Jade, en un cambiante torbellino de alianzas.

En un punto, Harry le pregunta a Louis con timidez si no quiere ir con él a la cocina, algo culpable por dejarlo colgado en la mesa más tiempo del que creyó que tardaría en la parte posterior de la tienda, pero él declina amablemente y lleva una silla hacia el mostrador, ojeando los diarios que allí se encuentran e intercambiando comentarios con Fionn o Jade.

En momentos, los ayuda a cargar las órdenes de desayuno, o acomoda algún postre que Harry acaba de sacar del horno, por sentirse un poco más útil con su presencia, pero la verdad es que está disfrutando la mañana de una forma en la que no esperaba.

Cerca de las diez y media decide que es momento de irse, y se coloca su abrigo antes de alzar la vajilla que quedó en unas mesas por última vez. Viene cargando platos y tazas en sus dos manos, y cuando Fionn lo ve, se apresura a rodear el mostrador para ayudarlo.

— Descuida, lo tengo —le asegura el ojiazul, colocando los platos con cuidado en la superficie de madera.

— Gracias —Fionn sonríe, acomodándolos un poco para alejarlos del borde—. Harry se ha tropezado un par de veces haciendo eso —agrega, con un tono divertido—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres trabajar aquí?

— ¡Puedo oírte, Fionn! —suena la voz de Harry desde la cocina.

— ¡Solo bromeo! —le grita de vuelta, gesticulando a Louis con seriedad y en silencio— Te daré su copia de las llaves.

Louis sacude su cabeza riendo, antes de negarse cortésmente.

— Gracias, pero creo que estoy bien. La repostería no es lo mío.

Fionn se alza de hombros.

— Tampoco es lo de Harry pero aun así está aquí-- ¡Auch! —se queja cuando el rizado pasa detrás de él, golpeando su nuca con su mano.

Fionn toma la vajilla y se gira para llevarla a la cocina, intercambiando muecas graciosas con Harry en el proceso. Cuando este último voltea hacia él, su atención se centra en su abrigo y bufanda, y alza una ceja en curiosidad.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Sip —le responde con energía, significativamente de mejor humor que en la madrugada—. Aún tengo que preparar unas cosas antes del trabajo.

— Oh, está bien, solo... —Harry mira alrededor, como si buscara algo. Chasquea la lengua, y alza un dedo hacia él en señal de tiempo—. Espera aquí un segundo.

Louis asiente mientras el más alto desaparece tras la puerta, saliendo momentos después con una pequeña bolsa que lleva el logo del lugar, presuntamente llena de algún tipo de dulce aperitivo.

— Para más tarde —le explica, tendiéndosela.

— Gracias, Haz —responde, mirándola con algo de sorpresa porque en serio, ¿alguna vez dejaba de ser tan amable?

— No es problema —asegura alzándose de hombros con una sonrisa.

Louis despega sus ojos de la bolsa y lo observa por exactamente tres segundos antes de mandar toda contemplación a la mierda e inclinarse por sobre el mostrador, envolviendo el cuerpo de Harry en un abrazo.

Es algo breve, y algo incómodo, más por la madera entremedio de sus cuerpos y por el hecho de que el ojiazul solo tiene un brazo libre para hacerlo mientras que Harry tiene los dos, que por ser el primer abrazo que comparten solo porque sí.

Cuando se separan, Louis le sonríe, decididamente sintiéndose cálido por dentro debido al efecto tardío del té.

— ¿Te veo más tarde? —le pregunta.

El otro lo mira algo atontado, sus brazos colgando en pausa en el aire antes de posarse lentamente en el mostrador.

— Seguro, Lou —responde con voz suave, sus ojos brillando con el comienzo de una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño acomoda su bufanda, cambiando la bolsa de mano antes de girarse hacia el otro chico camino a la puerta.

— Adiós, Fionn —se despide, agitando su mano y recibiendo el mismo gesto de vuelta cuando ya casi está cruzando el umbral.

— ¡Adiós, Lou! ¡Deja tu currícula cuando quieras!

Lo último que escucha es una queja de Harry y una carcajada, y entonces Londres se cierne a su alrededor; sorprendentemente, es el comienzo del invierno, pero el sol está brillando.

 


	11. CAPÍTULO XI

*******

_There are only two kinds of people who are really fascinating: people who know absolutely everything, and people who know absolutely nothing_

_— oscar wilde_

*******

Diciembre lo recibe con una alarma que se atrasa y una ventana que no cierra bien.

Louis quiere gritar, porque honestamente, _en serio_. De todos los meses del año, su ventana decide tener un momento de avería mágico en el comienzo del invierno.

Mientras maldice intentando cerrarla de la mano de la fuerza bruta, una minúscula parte de él agradece el aire frío que entra por ella. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más seguiría dormido si no hubiera despertado al recordar que no vive en el ártico y que esa temperatura no es normal dentro de una habitación calefaccionada.

Es un día de oficina; tiene que rediseñar planos y preparar un nuevo proyecto para presentarlo antes de las fiestas, por lo que mientras quedarse en un lugar cerrado suena encantador, también es ligeramente estresante pensar en lo que viene.

No la pasa tan mal, de todas formas; saluda a una abrigada pero estilizada Perrie en la entrada, y su oficina esta cómodamente ambientada a una temperatura agradable cuando entra.

Se permite dispersarse entre bocetos y anotaciones. Textea a un par de personas para confirmar datos y rebusca en su computadora antiguos diseños para tener en cuenta, creando archivos adjuntos con planos y fotografías. Más tarde almuerza un sándwich de Subway que compró en el camino y Jesy pasa por su oficina, ofreciendo unos bombones que trajo por su cumpleaños, por lo que también tiene un pequeño postre. En medio de todo eso, Niall pasa un meme al grupo, Harry le responde con otro, y Liam se convierte en el jurado de un impromptu concurso de memes de referencias a la cultura pop, con Louis interviniendo de vez en cuando como voto comodín.

Para el final de su día, tiene la parte más divertida de su trabajo semi resuelta, los planos casi pulidos a la perfección, y en lo único que puede pensar luego de saludar a Perrie es en _'cama, cama, tele, cama'._

Hay algo en el frío de estos tres meses, razona Louis, que motiva a la gente a permanecer en casa sin hacer nada altamente productivo, simplemente acurrucándose con pereza en sus pijamas sin considerar despegarse del calor de las mantas. Probablemente sea que los días son más cortos y no vale tanto la pena salir y congelarse por las pocas horas de luz, o simplemente porque solo es la excusa perfecta para no hacer nada. De todas formas, Louis se deja influenciar por la estación, y tiene su mente puesta en una maratón de series y un viejo jumper que ha visto días mejores.

Sin embargo, su estómago ruge un poco, y entonces recuerda que el invierno no solo motiva la pereza sino que también la glotonería, asique se desvía de su rumbo y de una forma u otra acaba en la panadería donde trabaja Harry, saludándolo con una sonrisa mientras usurpa la única mesa libre.

Ya se ha pasado por ahí un par de veces en los últimos días, y siente que está empezando a hacerlo una especie de costumbre. Fionn le trae su típica orden y alguna cosa dulce con la que Harry elija sorprenderlo hoy, y entonces deja al tiempo escurrirse de sus manos entre conversaciones pasajeras y el atrapante aroma de panadería. Cuando termina, y si es que no tiene algo que hacer en su computadora, arrastra una silla hasta el mostrador para charlar con alguno de los chicos.

Hoy es el turno de Harry de atender la caja registradora, y Louis está más que encantado de instalarse junto a él. Husmea los periódicos viejos, leyéndole los chistes de las últimas páginas, que son muy malos, y Harry le corresponde con su propio repertorio, que resulta aún peor, pero ambos acaban riendo de todos modos.

—Lou.

—Mhm —le responde, sin dejar de ojear el diario en sus manos con mediano interés.

Harry acaba de despedir a un padre muy desesperado con un pastel de cumpleaños de último minuto hace un momento. Jade y Fionn están en la cocina, y Nick Grimshaw acaba de poner a Ed Sheeran sonando en la radio. Es una tarde tranquila y Louis se siente en paz.

— ¿Ya pensaste que hacer para tu cumpleaños?

Louis despega sus ojos del papel. Harry está apoyado en el mostrador, sus brazos cruzados sobre la superficie mientras lo mira curioso.

—Siempre hago una pequeña reunión con Liam y Niall el día anterior. Salimos a comer a alguna parte o pasamos el día —explica, alzándose de hombros—. Sigue igual. Estás invitado, obviamente.

—Oh —dice, y él jura que va a decir algo ridículamente amable respecto a su invitación, pero— ¿entonces pasas el veinticuatro en casa?

Louis se congela.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Pasas el veintitrés aquí, y tu cumpleaños y las fiestas en Doncaster, ¿no?

Él lo está mirando con una inconsciente sonrisa casual, como esperando que diga _'Sí, por supuesto, H'_ y lo ojee de vuelta como si estuviera siendo ridículo al sugerir lo contrario.

Su garganta se seca un poco y su corazón se contrae, porque _no_ , simplemente no va a tener esta conversación ahora. No quiere y no va a hacerlo, y va a dejar que el tiempo lo absorba mientras él empuja el tema hasta que es inevitable, pero no puede hacer eso si sigue mirándolo de esa forma.

Quiere que se lo trague la Tierra, quiere que entre un cliente o que suene un teléfono o que suceda cualquiera de las cosas estúpidamente oportunas que pasan en las películas, solamente que no pasan, y la rasposa voz de Ed sigue cantando [_"Give Me Love"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA)mientras Harry espera una respuesta.

—Uhm... No, yo-- —se enreda, tropezando con sus palabras. Se remueve en su asiento, intentando no sonar esquivo cuando contesta—. No pensaba hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunta el rizado, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

 _Por qué no_. Louis tiene una muy buena respuesta para eso, varias de hecho, pero ninguna es lo suficientemente superficial como para decirla en voz alta. Sus dedos tamborilean contra la base de su asiento y se encuentra a sí mismo negando, como si fuera una reacción coherente.

—No me... No creo que yo-- No puedo —balbucea, mirando directamente a sus ojos, y espera que entienda lo que quiere decir con solo eso.

Lo ve fruncir los labios, como si no se resignase.

—Lou, entiendo que es difícil, pero creo que deberías pasar esos días con tu familia —le dice, su voz suave y tranquila, ofreciendo una opinión sin compromiso que al mismo tiempo suena como una amable sugerencia moral.

—Yo no —contesta rápidamente y con más firmeza de la que se creía capaz, dando vuelta la hoja del periódico—. No me mires así, no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión. Déjalo, Harry.

Vuelve su vista al papel, ignorándolo decididamente, pero cuando le echa un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo lo ve mirando a la distancia, sumergido en su mente por un breve instante antes de alzar las cejas y empujarse del mostrador, retomando su puesto en la caja.

Louis se siente minúsculamente culpable de arruinar el ambiente, pero cuando le lee un chiste minutos más tarde, y Harry se ríe mientras contesta con un estúpido knock-knock, sabe que están bien.

***

La segunda vez que sale el tema, está en casa de Liam.

Usualmente no se reúnen en su casa porque está más lejos que las demás, y es más simple que Liam vaya a las suyas, que están cerca de su trabajo, de todos modos.

Él y Louis se han reunido para ver el partido del _Manchester City_ contra el _Liverpool_ y tomar unas cervezas, porque es Diciembre, pero nunca está demasiado frío como para unas cervezas. En este momento, Louis está ayudando al castaño a preparar unos aperitivos mientras él abre una botella de Budweiser.

— ¿Me repites por qué Niall no pudo venir? —pide Liam mientras se sirve en un vaso.

— Ocupado. No sé si con su curso de composición musical o con alguien más —le responde, entrando en la cocina luego de llevar los aperitivos al living room.

Liam se detiene y alza una ceja en su dirección.

— ¿Alguien?

Louis se alza de hombros, porque honestamente...

—Es irlandés y tiene una tienda de música, reconoce su encanto.

Su amigo suelta una carcajada, pasándole su cerveza y encaminándose hacia el sofá de la sala.

—Le diré a Harry que haga una pequeña operación espionaje cuando acabe su turno —sonríe, volteando hacia él con las cejas alzadas.

—Y luego le decimos a Niall chismoso.

Louis esnifa una risa, siguiéndolo por la casa. Está descalzo, porque Liam tiene calefacción central en su sala (ventaja del sueldo de un abogado), y realmente vale la pena congelarte en el camino con tal de volver a casa a esto. Es como caminar por el cielo. Cree que podría casarse con Liam solo por eso. Lo que le recuerda.

— ¿Y qué tal todo con Soph? —pregunta luego de darle un trago a su cerveza.

Siente que el rostro de Liam se ilumina ante su pregunta, y vaya si no está teniendo deja-vús de sus tiempos universitarios.

—Genial —sonríe, dejando su vaso en la pequeña mesita de cristal en favor de tomar el control remoto, sentándose en el sofá—. Es como en los viejos tiempos, ¿sabes? Creo que solo necesitábamos recorrer caminos distintos para darnos cuenta de que teníamos que volver al otro.

—Suenas como una novela de Nicholas Sparks —le dice, sentándose a su lado, pero él se encoje de hombros, ni el más mínimo gramo avergonzado.

—Bueno, el amor se siente como una novela de Nicholas Sparks a veces.

El ojiazul sonríe; ver a sus amigos felices es una de las pequeñas cosas que suman, de alguna forma, a sentirse mejor él mismo. Ama a Liam, y el poder observarlo riendo enamorado como un cachorrito con enormes ojos cafés hace que su corazón se sienta increíblemente grande.

—Me alegro de que estés feliz —le dice, y es honesto—. Espero que esta vez estén juntos para bien.

—Hey —se queja sin enfado, estirando la sílaba—, tuvimos un corto período de ir y volver, pero ese bache está superado.

El ojiazul lo mira con indiferencia, porque ama a Liam, pero a veces es demasiado terco como para admitir algunos hechos.

—Liam, fueron amigos por años, estuvieron juntos, y entonces los dos siguientes cortaron y volvieron más veces de la que Taylor Swift cambia de novio.

—Eso es una exageración y lo sabes —lo señala, abriendo los ojos como si él fuera el único racional en la sala—. Pasaremos las fiestas con las dos familias, solo para que veas lo intacto que está el vínculo.

—Wow, Navidad con la familia de tu novia. Podrían casarse —bromea Louis, y él solo rueda los ojos, prendiendo la tele.

— ¿Tú qué tal? —le pregunta mientras busca el canal indicado—. ¿Irás a Doncaster?

 _No_.

El ojiazul se toma un instante, alargando el sorbo de su bebida más de lo necesario.

_No, Liam, ¿cómo se te ocurre que podría—?_

—Uhm —dice en su lugar, mirando el vaso mientras ignora los latidos en su pecho—. No... No lo he decidido todavía, no.

Liam voltea a verlo, ojos cafés demasiado inconformistas, y demora su respuesta un segundo más de lo que debería.

—Bueno, aún faltan un par de semanas —le dice con despreocupación, como si fuera nada, pero Louis sabe mejor que eso—. Tu cena de cumpleaños sigue en pie como siempre, ¿no? —pregunta en su lugar.

— Sí, sí —exhala, tomando otro sorbo, esperando que el efecto del alcohol lo relaje—. Es una tradición a este punto, ¿no crees? Una aburrida, pero una tradición de todas formas.

Liam pliega sus labios hacia abajo.

— Cervezas, comida y amigos, para mi suena bastante bien.

Louis esnifa otra risa, y el castaño le sonríe de vuelta.

—Todo lo que tenga cerveza suena bien para ti —le dice el ojiazul.

—Ah, ah —le reprocha, señalándolo sin soltar su vaso—. Ese es Niall, mi amigo.

—Oh, discúlpame, olvidé que eres alguien de clase —dice Louis, llevando una mano a su pecho en falso arrepentimiento—. ¿Qué tal tu champaña?

—Burbujeante y presuntuosa, muchas gracias —responde, alzando el mentón.

—De lo que nos perdemos, nosotros los plebeyos —se queja el mayor, y luego ambos están brindando, chocando sus vasos entre risas estúpidas.

Louis bebe como si quisiera hundirse en las burbujas. Como si quisiera convertirse en ellas, sentirse chispeante y alegre y despreocupado. Bebe como si quisiera olvidarse del tiempo, de que corre y de que él nunca fue muy rápido, no lo suficiente. Nunca lo suficiente.

Liam cambia de canal un par de veces más hasta que encuentra el correcto y entonces se inclina hacia delante en el asiento, Louis siguiéndolo por inercia.

El partido empieza.

***

Una vez que se asegura de que efectivamente cortó la llamada, se permite suspirar pesadamente. Es uno de esos suspiros de desahogo, temblorosos y densos, donde sientes como tu pecho se comprime y tu corazón se hace una pelota que golpea contra tu caja torácica. Suspiras otra vez, porque la primera no fue suficiente, y lo sigues haciendo hasta que sientes que tus pulmones están respirando aire menos espeso, mientras tu cabeza corre a mil.

Acaba de hablar con su madre, porque es algo que se había dicho que iba a intentar; hablar más seguido con ella. Es algo que hacían casi a diario cuando Lottie estaba viva, una costumbre que variaba entre llamadas y textos, desde cosas estúpidas hasta conversaciones profundas.

Louis está en la segunda mitad de sus veinte, pero eso no iba a impedir que su mamá fuera una de las dos personas en llamado rápido en su celular, por más que vivieran a kilómetros de distancia. Después de Lottie, ella había sido su mayor confidente y su roca, y preferiría tener un ataque de ansiedad cada día de su vida antes de hacerla llorar, porque bueno, ella le dio todo en la vida. Cuando él pedía el sol y ella apenas alcanzaba las nubes, se las arreglaba para darle el universo entero, porque aquella mujer es una superheroína.

El día que Lottie se fue, marcó un antes y un después. Cuando la conmoción había, a grandes rasgos, pasado (porque nunca acaba de pasar. Jamás. Siempre vuelve, siempre te golpea otra vez.), Louis se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de atender sus llamadas, de responder sus constantes mensajes sin sentir que la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, sin verse como un monstruo.

Era inevitable, cada vez que tenía el teléfono en sus manos con la palabra " _Mamá"_ brillando en la pantalla, que viera a la mujer llorando con el corazón destrozado, con el alma completamente desgarrada, lamentando la muerte de una de sus hijas, de su bebé, de una niña que había criado con amor y con cuidado, y que se había ido antes que ella, sin haber visto el mundo que tanto anhelaba conocer. Sus dedos temblaban sobre la pantalla y su corazón se hundía, porque esa mujer había dejado la vida de su hija en sus manos, con ciega confianza, y él la había perdido. Había roto el corazón de su propia madre.

Asique dejó de contestarle, dejó de responder a todas sus llamadas hasta que el hábito de comunicarse se había reducido a algo esporádico, de vez en cuando, a algo que solo sucedía cada vez que había pasado mucho tiempo entre mensajes.

Ella llamaba, porque él no encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo, y Louis contestaba cuando reunía las fuerzas, manteniendo una conversación simple y agradable. Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba la voz de su madre, pero podía distinguir la tristeza en su tono, en la forma en la que terminaba sus oraciones, y era un constante recordatorio de _"Es tu culpa. Tú le arrancaste esa alegría. Tu pusiste esa tristeza ahí"._

Sabía que le dolía, no era idiota. Sabía que estaba rompiéndole un poco más el corazón cada vez que no le respondía, cada vez que se mostraba esquivo con ella, pero también entendía que no se permitiría a sí mismo terminar de hacerla pedazos, no cuando la última vez que lo había oído sonreír fue cuando le dijo que todo estaba bien, que Lottie estaba en una de sus clases y que irían a casa el próximo fin de semana.

No cree que nunca se permita volver a casa luego de haber roto esa promesa.

Y es por eso que su corazón se paraliza cuando la dulce voz de su madre se lo pregunta.

— ¿Vendrás a casa este año?

Louis siente que está siendo electrocutado. Su lengua se enreda, escondiéndose al final de su boca en una inútil masa de músculo, y ninguna parte de su cuerpo coopera para elaborar una respuesta.

_¿Vendrás a casa este año?_

Ella no lo sabe, pero ha dejado deslizar una pequeña acusación en su pedido. El año anterior, el año en el que Lottie murió, Louis no regresó a casa para Navidad, ni para Año Nuevo, ni para ninguna celebración que le siguiera. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía volver y recordar los lugares en los que estuvieron, la ciudad en la que crecieron juntos. No podía sentarse y ver la silla vacía en la mesa, no podía ver a sus hermanas a la cara, cargando alguno de sus rasgos en sus rostros, llevando un pedazo de ella en sus corazones. No podía verlas y pensar "Les arrebaté una hermana, una mejor amiga".

_¿Vendrás a casa este año?_

Mentiría si dijera que no lo ha pensado. Por supuesto que lo ha pensado. Solamente que no encuentra el valor para hacerlo. Ha pasado un año y no encuentra el maldito coraje para hacerle frente a la vida.

Lo evade. Evade la pregunta como el diablo, porque todos esperan que lo haga. Todos esperan que vaya a casa, porque es lo que se supone que debe hacer, y no puede esconderse bajo la cama para siempre. Lo sabe, pero eso no lo hace menos difícil, y eso no alivia su conciencia cada vez que alguien saca el tema.

Al final, sabe que va a terminar mintiendo, que va a acobardarse a último minuto si llegase a decir que sí. Pero por ahora, va a empujar el tema hasta que sea demasiado tarde como para pensar mucho al respecto.

— ¿Vendrás a casa este año? —le pregunta su madre.

—No lo sé aún, mamá —le responde, pero la decisión está casi tomada.

***

Louis sale del trabajo con los hombros tensos y una especie de martillo mental taladrando su cabeza, recordándole que tiene cosas que hacer y trabajo que acabar para una fecha límite que se cierne sobre él como una avalancha.

Cruza la cinta de su maletín sobre su pecho, terminando de acomodarse mientras se pone en marcha, algunos copos de nieve cayendo desde el cielo. Es una fría tarde en Londres pero siente que podría entrar en calor en un instante si se echa a correr, liberando toda la energía y ansiedad que rebota dentro de él. Talvez eso también le quite el dolor de cabeza; su cerebro no deja de hablar y hablar y solo quiere que se calle.

Necesita una aspirina y un café. Quizá algo dulce. Y un rizado de ojos verdes. _¿Eso no cuenta cómo dulce?_

Saca su teléfono sin detener su marcha, y busca con dedos congelados su nombre de contacto.

**Louis:**

              hey, paso por la panadería en 15

              tienen de esas magdalenas con dulce? Quiero dos           

Mete sus manos y su celular en sus bolsillos, alzando la vista hacia la enorme metrópoli. Se ve gris, igual que el cielo, igual que el aire. No sabe si es el invierno, si son las nubes o si simplemente es él, que no está teniendo el mejor de los días.

Su teléfono vibra en sus manos.

**Haz:**

              Lo siento, Lou, hoy no trabajo, tengo un compromiso

Oh. Bueno. Puede ir a casa. Siempre puede ir a casa y tomar un café. Incluso podría comprar algo en el camino. Irá a ver a Niall. Sí.

**Louis:**

              Oh, esta bien, no te preocupes

Y entonces, porque es curioso.

**Louis:**

              Algo importante?

Tiene que ser algo importante, Harry es demasiado aplicado como para faltar al trabajo. Pero al mismo tiempo, si es tan importante, ¿por qué no lo escuchó decir nada al respecto? ¿O lo había hecho y él no le había prestado atención?

Su teléfono vibra otra vez, pero no lee el mensaje hasta que acaba de cruzar la calle.

**Haz:**

              Puedes venir si quieres. Es una especie de encargo especial, nada extraordinario. Me gustaría que vinieras

Y bueno, a quién le importa qué compromiso tiene. Pero aun así.

**Louis:**

              No te molesta?

No tiene que esperar mucho por una respuesta.

**Haz:**

              Claro que no, te estoy invitando J pasa por la panadería y salimos juntos desde allí.

              Puedo llevar las magdalenas para el camino

Louis contiene una sonrisa; aprieta los labios como si eso fuera a evitar que la felicidad se desborde por sus pliegues. Ni siquiera nota que se ha detenido a mitad de vía pública, concentrado en teclear de vuelta. Presiona enviar, y entonces sigue caminando.

**Louis:**

              De acuerdo

              Gracias, Haz

              te veo en 10 x

**Haz:**

              te espero x

***

Harry aguarda por él sentado en una de las mesas de la panadería, jugando distraídamente con su teléfono junto a varias cajas grandes de cartón con el logo del negocio impreso en la superficie. Cuando alza la vista y lo ve llegar, se pone de pie, sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Hey.

—Hey —corresponde Louis, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza—. ¿Listo para irnos?

—Claro —se gira, tomando una pequeña bolsa y tendiéndosela a Louis—. Tus magdalenas.

—Gracias, H —le sonríe, aceptándola. La abre y la acerca a su rostro, inhalando profundamente—. Dios, esto huele delicioso.

El rizado no le contesta, solo deja que sus hoyuelos aparezcan en sus mejillas, tomando las cajas antes de comenzar el viaje. Louis se ofrece a cargar un par, y le sostiene la puerta mientras salen del local, una corriente de viento congelando su rostro.

— ¿Pasó algo? —pregunta Harry, apenas salen. Él lo mira confundido, y entonces señala la bolsa de magdalenas—. Solo las comes cuando estás molesto.

Baja la vista, esquivando las grietas del suelo mientras se encoje de hombros, como si no importara, pero está seguro de que la tensión en ellos es visible.

—Mal día —responde simplemente, estirando la boca en una mueca que simula una sonrisa resignada—. Tengo que presentar un proyecto y han adelantado la fecha. Odio hacer esas cosas, ya sabes.

Harry asiente en comprensión.

—Mhm. Estoy seguro de que te ira genial —le asegura, chocando sus hombros en un intento de animarlo—. Lo tienes todo bajo control siempre, irá de maravilla. De hecho, te mereces un premio por todo el trabajo duro, asique mímate con esas magdalenas más seguido.

Louis deja escapar una sonrisa, apartando su vista del suelo para verlo a la cara.

—Lo que tú quieres es que yo engorde —le dice, en tono bromista.

Harry alza las cejas, un lado de su boca curvándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa desvergonzada.

— ¿Para comerte?

Louis se encoje de hombros otra vez, dirigiéndole una mirada de sospecha.

—Quien sabe, quizás vendas mis órganos al mercado negro.

El rizado chasquea la lengua.

—Demonios, ahora sabes por qué casi nunca te cobro.

Él suelta una carcajada, y entonces llegan a la estación de metro.

Están sentados al lado del otro, las cajas de cartón apoyadas sobre sus regazos mientras el tren se balancea suavemente en los rieles.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —pregunta finalmente.

—Hospital de Niños —responde Harry, dándole unas palmaditas a su caja—. Falta poco para Navidad, y varias panaderías acordaron donar dulces para los niños que pasarán las fiestas en centros de salud, como para darles una pequeña alegría —explica.

Louis parpadea, una suave sonrisa formándose en su rostro ante la idea. Piensa que realmente no es una sorpresa en absoluto que fuera Harry quien se ofreciera a llevar las cosas. Él es naturalmente así. Radiante y contagioso. Un sol entre las nubes.

—Es un muy lindo detalle —dice.

Él asiente entusiasmado.

—Lo es.

Cuando llegan al hospital, es casi un caos. Todos los niños, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, están reunidos en un salón, riendo ante las monerías de un par de payasos. Algunas enfermeras y, Louis supone, también algunos padres, están con ellos, acompañando sus carcajadas.

Una mujer su acerca a donde Harry y él están parados, agradeciéndoles su presencia y su gesto, e invitándolos a sentarse y disfrutar de la función. Le gradecen, pero declinan en favor de acomodar los postres para tener todo listo, y la mujer les alcanza unas bandejas para que les sea más sencillo.

Para cuando el show acaba, hay tres tipos distintos de galletas en diferentes recipientes, dos tartas de fruta listas para ser cortadas, y dos bandejas con cupcakes decorados animadamente. Un par de enfermeras y padres llenan vasos con jugo junto a ellos en una gran mesa, y cuando alguien anuncia a los niños que hay otra pequeña sorpresa esperándolos, Louis y Harry se ponen en marcha.

Muchos de los pequeños se acercan a la mesa trotando, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, soltando carcajadas de alegría cuando ven los postres y Louis se siente tan joven de repente, allí rodeado de ellos, con sus risas recordándole a sus propios pares de gemelos en casa.

Cuando el aglomeramiento de adultos y pequeños en la mesa ya se ha dispersado un poco, Harry toma una de las bandejas de cupcakes, extendiéndola hacia Louis.

— Lou, ¿me ayudas a repartir estos por allá? —le pide, señalando al grupo de niños que ha vuelto a sentarse en sus sillas, charlando animadamente.

Él les echa un vistazo y asiente, tomando las pequeñas delicias.

—Claro.

Se dirige hacia los niños sin el más mínimo nerviosismo, inclinándose un poco y desempolvando su más dulce sonrisa cuando llega junto a esas criaturas, preguntando si alguien quiere probar uno de los cupcakes.

La respuesta es un obvio sí. Todo es ojos ilusionados y manos ansiosas mientras le extiende a cada uno y con paciencia el cupcake de su elección; el que tiene su color favorito en el glaseado o un decorado que les gusta.

Se siente despreocupado y suelto. Siempre es más fácil cuando se trata de niños; ellos son más inocentes, más puros y dulces. Tienen algo que le transmite tranquilidad y seguridad, y Louis podría hablar de lo que sea con ellos por horas sin sentirse incómodo en ningún momento. Es revitalizante. Lo pone de buen humor; su energía y creatividad lo hacían sentir capaz de lograr lo que sea.

— ¿Vainilla o chocolate? —le pregunta a una pequeña niña en silla de ruedas, sentada un poco más allá.

—Chocolate, por favor —dice, con una voz suave y cristalina, algo tímida.

Louis toma uno de los cupcakes, entregándoselo con una sonrisa.

—Aquí tienes, linda —contesta, y ella lo toma entre sus pequeñas manos con cuidado.

Él está a punto de girarse para dejar la bandeja casi vacía en la mesa cuando su pequeña voz lo llama de vuelta.

— ¿Eres un príncipe? —pregunta con curiosidad.

Louis tiene que volverse ante eso, porque ¿qué?

— ¿Disculpa? —le dice, parpadeando confundido.

La pequeña se encoje de hombros, la corona de flores que adorna su cortísimo cabello rubio ceniza cayéndose un poco a la izquierda.

—Pareces uno. Tienes ojos muy bonitos, y una sonrisa brillante. El príncipe Harry vino una vez antes —comenta, como si eso explicase todo—. Pensé que eras un príncipe también.

Louis parpadea de nuevo, anonadado con sus palabras. No es algo que vio venir, que alguna vez esperara que le dijeran, y le toma un segundo procesarlo antes de acuclillarse frente a la pequeña, su corazón hinchándose con ternura.

—Bueno, tu pareces una princesa —le retruca, sonriéndole dulcemente mientras estira su mano hacia ella—, ¿a quién tengo el honor de conocer?

—Me llamo Chelsea —le responde, tomando la mano de Louis y estrechándola suavemente.

—Encantado de conocerte, Chelsea —hace una pequeña reverencia, soltando su mano para apoyarla en su propio pecho—. Soy Louis. ¿Cómo estás pasando el día de hoy?

— ¡Muy bien! –le dice, acomodando la corona en su cabeza—. ¡Me he reído mucho!

— ¿Sí? –Louis estira su mano otra vez, ayudándola a enderezarla—. ¿Cuál fue tu momento favorito?

Ella mira hacia arriba, frunciendo los labios mientras lo considera, y entonces algo parece cruzar su mente, iluminando todo su rostro mientras toma una bocanada de aire. Louis siente que su corazón es demasiado grande para su pecho.

— ¡Oh! —exclama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Se me ha caído un diente, y me ha visitado el hada de los dientes, aunque Josh insistía en que no lo haría.

Un niño sentado detrás de Louis se inclina en su silla, lo suficiente como para sumarse a la conversación.

—Es algo tonto, Chez —le insiste, aparentemente, Josh—. Ella no existe.

Louis se aparta un poco, formando una pequeña ronda entre los tres. Deja la bandeja casi vacía en la silla al lado de Chelsea, y entonces lleva una de sus manos a su cadera, frunciendo el ceño hacia Josh sin perder su sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿y tú como sabes eso? —le pregunta, alzando sus cejas.

—Me lo ha dicho mi hermano —asiente el niño solemnemente, sellando su declaración.

—Mi tía dijo que Hulk no existe —le reclama Chelsea desde su asiento, sacándole la lengua cuando lo ve molestarse.

— ¡Si lo hace! ¡Los superhéroes son reales! —recrimina, señalándose a sí mismo con seguridad—. ¡Yo seré uno cuando crezca!

Louis inhala abruptamente, sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa mientras se inclina hacia Josh, maravillado.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué superpoder tendrás?

— ¡Si! —afirma, el pecho inflándosele de orgullo mientras sonríe con ilusión—. Sé que ahora parezco débil, pero soy fuerte, y cuando me cure voy a ser aún más fuerte, y voy a convertirme en héroe con supe fuerza y a salvar a la gente —explica removiéndose inquieto en su asiento, casi enredándose con los tubos de su tanque de oxígeno cuando extiende su puño hacia arriba, imitando a Superman.

Chelsea se cruza de brazos, sonriendo segura de sí misma.

—Entonces, cuando yo mejore voy a convertirme en el hada de los dientes, y verás.

Josh la observa sin decir nada, probablemente pensando que si Chelsea acaba siendo el hada de los dientes entonces ella existiría y bueno, estaría equivocado, pero ella también lo está sobre Hulk, asique están a mano. Al final, decide alzarse de hombros, llamando a otros de los niños y señalando los asientos vacíos.

La rubia gira hacia Louis, buscando algo en su mirada, sin darle importancia a la expresión fascinada con la cual la observa.

—Tú me crees, ¿no, Louis? —le pregunta, sus enormes ojos cafés clavados en los suyos.

Louis siente que su nariz pica un poco, señal de que están a punto de humedecérsele los ojos. Empuja eso a un lado para sonreírle, su rostro tiñéndose de cariño y admiración.

—Por supuesto, princesa —le asegura, su voz suave y tenue.

La pequeña baja la vista, algo sonrojada.

—No soy una princesa —murmura con timidez.

— ¿Por qué no, Chelsea? —acomoda su pequeña corona otra vez, tocando la punta de su nariz con un dedo cuando la niña alza la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír—. Eres hermosa como una princesa. Y tan valiente como ellas.

— ¿De verdad?

Ella lo mira con ilusión, y Louis quiere abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir.

—No tienes idea, cielo.

Apenas puede hablar con Harry cerca de media hora más tarde, luego de que Chelsea llamara a unas amigas para que los acompañaran en una improvisada fiesta de té, y después de tener una breve charla emotiva con la madre de Chez que lo dejó con los ojos picándole con lágrimas sin salir.

Ya está más compuesto cuando se para a su lado, pero eso no borra el sentimiento de asombro, de admiración que siente por todos los pequeños que ríen en la sala, por cómo hablan con madurez cuando la razón por la que están allí sale a flote, pero eso no les impide reír y bromear y _soñar_.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? —le pregunta Harry, pasándole un vaso plástico lleno de jugo.

—Bien, yo... —niega para sí un instante, mirando su vaso antes de volver a centrarse en el rizado, su rostro expresando genuina incredulidad—. Estos niños... Son jodidamente valientes. Son tan jóvenes y... —vuelve a sacudir su cabeza, su voz apenas un suspiro de asombro—. ¿Cómo... como hacen eso?

Harry apenas frunce el ceño, inclinando la cabeza como si no supiera a qué se refiere exactamente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tener fe —responde, así de simple—. Estar tan seguros de que hay una salida, de que van a salir adelante. Saben su situación, hablé con algunos y saben lo que tienen, saben que podrían... —su respiración se atasca en su garganta y aprieta sus labios, incapaz de considerarlos de esa forma, no cuando los ve jugando y riendo frente a él—. Pero aun así sonríen tan desinteresadamente. ¿Cómo son capaces de seguir adelante?

Aparta su vista de los niños y se encuentra con los ojos de Harry observándolo con inocencia desdibujada, casi reflejando la mirada de Chelsea.

—Es imposible no enamorarse de la esperanza, Lou.

Y sí. Louis supone que lo es.

***

— ¿Qué escuchan las adolescentes hoy en día? —pregunta Niall, parado frente a la sección de discos de vinilo con una mano en su mentón y el ceño fruncido mientras delibera internamente.

Harry y Louis están sentados detrás del mostrador, husmeando una vieja edición de The Rolling Stone con tazas humeantes de té en sus manos. Niall lleva haciendo eso durante la última media hora, y para ser honestos, se está volviendo algo preocupante.

—No lo sé, ¿no se supone que tú sepas eso? —responde Louis, despegando sus ojos de la revista.

Niall voltea hacia él con una mirada desinteresada y digna de una protagonista de Mean Girls enmarcando su rostro.

—Cariño, yo solo cobro los CDs.

Louis alza una ceja, casi imitando su expresión descarada, y Harry cierra la revista para sumarse a la conversación.

—Bueno, ¿sabes que género musical es su favorito?

—¿Rock? —pregunta dubitativamente el rubio luego de considerarlo por un instante. Harry arquea sus cejas.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando a mí? —inquiere, levemente incrédulo.

Niall se encorva hacia el frente, rodando los ojos y soltando un bufido en derrota.

—Ugh, Ed Sheeran. Todos aman a Ed Sheeran —culmina, tomando el disco y colocando la caja bajo su brazo en un rápido movimiento.

Harry toma un sorbo de su taza.

—Podrías haber empezado por ahí.

Todo es silencio por unos segundos, Louis retoma su lectura y Bruno Mars sigue sonando de fondo en la tienda cerrada. Y entonces.

—¿Qué escuchan los hombres divorciados de cincuenta años?

Louis no está impresionado en absoluto.

—Niall, ¿es en serio?

—Oye, tener una tienda de música es un arma de doble filo —responde, sin siquiera voltear a verlo; en su lugar, se inclina hacia el anaquel con discos, entrecerrando los ojos—, te salva todos los regalos, pero te obliga a memorizar demasiados gustos musicales.

Mira la sección de country, pasando al rock clásico, volviendo a country, considerando la música folclórica, y entonces vuelve a gruñir, volviéndose hacia sus amigos.

—Oh, da igual. Esta es la parte que odio de las fiestas.

—¿Los sweaters de mal gusto? —pregunta Louis con una sonrisa de lado, ojeando el estampado de renos que adorna a Niall.

—Ja-ja —el rubio le lanza una mirada sin mucha gracia, pero él solo le guiña un ojo. Pega un salto, y entonces está sentado en el mostrador—. ¿Ustedes ya han comprado sus regalos?

Harry deja su taza, estirándose por el termo de Niall para servirse otra vez. Tiene manchas de tinta y el nombre de un par de discos borroneados en su piel. Louis nota que suele hacer mucho eso, tomar notas en su mano.

—Uh, no. Soy más de las cosas manuales, son más personales y eso —dice, alzándose de hombros.

—¿Álbumes de fotos y mixtapes caseros?

—Exacto.

El irlandés pliega sus labios hacia abajo por un segundo, interesado en su respuesta.

—Me gusta, tiene estilo. ¿Lou?

—Uhm, tengo que hacer un par de compras de último minuto, pero tengo casi todo —explica, dándole otro sorbo a su te.

Niall asiente en comprensión antes de girarse, pasando sus piernas sobre el mostrador para quedar sentado de su lado.

—Hey, antes de que lo olvide, ¿ya sabes dónde festejaras tu cumpleaños? —le consulta con interés, balanceando sus piernas en el aire—. Porque si es en algún lugar del centro espero que esta vez sí recordaras hacer la reservación.

El castaño rueda los ojos con exasperación cargada de cariño.

—Sí, Ni. Es en el centro, pero ya tengo todo listo —contesta con calma.

—Eso espero —lo ve negar con diversión delatada en su pequeña sonrisa, y es entonces cuando Niall decide deslizar el comentario—. ¿Irás a Doncaster este año?

Louis quiere atragantarse con el té.

—Lo estaba pensando, de hecho —contesta, demasiado apresurado, intentando mantener la vista en el rubio para ganar puntos de aparente seguridad y control.

—Sí, Liam me dijo que aún no lo habías decidido.

 _Claro que lo han hablado,_ piensa.

Asiente, mirándolo por unos segundos más antes de volver su atención a una revista que no está leyendo en absoluto, pretendiendo que la conversación ha terminado.

—Creo que deberías ir —vuelve a decirle Niall, medio inclinándose para entrar en su campo de visión—. No voy a obligarte, pero, ya sabes —se alza de hombros—. Es Navidad y es tu familia.

Es algo tan obvio, tan lógico, tan real, que hace que una incómoda picazón lo ataque bajo su piel, que sus manos se cierren con fuerza alrededor de la taza, que su cerebro se vuelva una maraña de quejas y de pensamientos a medio armar gritando al mismo tiempo.

Apenas toma conciencia de lo tensos que están sus músculos cuando vuelve a girarse hacia él.

—Lo sé —dice, y esta vez suena más cortante—. Lo sé. Lo tengo en cuenta, ¿sabes?

Louis se toma por sorpresa a sí mismo, respondiendo mordazmente a su amigo cuando ni siquiera se lo había dicho como reproche. Se detiene en el acto, y cierra los ojos mientras sacude su cabeza

— Yo... Sí, lo siento. Sí. Tienes razón.

No dice nada más. No dice "Sí, tienes razón, iré a Doncaster" pero tampoco dice "Tienes razón, pero no voy a ir de todas formas". No dice "Ya le dije a mamá que lo siento".

No dice nada, y deja de Niall lo interprete de la forma en la que prefiera, en la forma en la que se deje creer a sí mismo.

—Hey —dice luego de un segundo, con voz suave y una mano apoyada en su hombro, presionando despacio—. Tú puedes hacerlo, hermano.

Louis le sonríe débilmente, ignora el cosquilleo en su nariz y toma aire antes de hacer su taza a un lado.

—Asique, ¿un hombre de cincuenta años, dijiste?

***

El camino de vuelta a casa es silencioso, en su mayoría porque hace demasiado frío para hablar. Louis da pasos largos, concentrado en llegar a casa, ponerse ropa cómoda y hundirse en su sofá para ver el último episodio de _Great Britain Bake Off_ mientras disfruta de su sala calefaccionada. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo que le espera en el trabajo hasta que llegue el fin de semana. A su lado, Harry se mueve de una forma autónoma, como si estuviera inmerso en su propia cabeza, y con este clima no puede juzgarlo.

Cuando finalmente llega a su casa, lo primero que hace es quitarse su abrigo y colgarlo en la entrada. Harry entra tras él, cerrando la puerta con la mirada perdida en algo más allá, siguiéndolo a pasos lentos, ajeno a la escena que lo rodea. El castaño ni siquiera lo nota, metido en su propia burbuja de ignorancia; no lo ve con el ceño apenas fruncido, su boca entreabierta en meditación.

—Está helando allá afuera —le dice con una sonrisa, frotando sus manos antes de señalar en dirección a la cocina—. Voy a buscarnos algo para comer, tú ponte cómodo y prende la tele —le indica, volteando para irse.

—¿Es verdad?

Louis se vuelve hacia el rizado; está plantado en medio de la sala, mirándolo sin expresión alguna en el rostro, solo esperando por una respuesta. Louis sacude la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que irás a casa.

Algo cambia en el aire. Louis se siente repentinamente acorralado, como si estuviera en una emboscada y tuviera que encontrar una salida que lo deje acabar lo más ileso posible. Su mano va instintivamente al tapizado del sillón a su derecha, jugando con un pequeño borde donde la tela está desgarrada mientras busca las palabras indicadas.

—Niall tiene razón —dice, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Harry niega.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

Louis se obliga a verlo a los ojos, con la mandíbula tensa. Lo hace como quitar una curita.

—Sí. Sí iré.

—Mientes.

Traga saliva. Le sostiene la mirada, absorbiendo el desafío en ellos, la apuesta a que le haga frente a su acusación. Lo atrapó y lo sabe, y ahora espera que diga algo al respecto, que quiebre el silencio que enturbia el aire.

Louis baja la vista otra vez, tensando su garganta para que su voz no se ondule.

—Bueno, no es algo que Niall o Liam vayan a saber.

Oye a Harry chasquear la lengua, tomando una respiración profunda.

—Lou —lo llama, frotando sus ojos con cansancio, como si fuera algo que se ha cansado de repetir—. Mira, no me importa la festividad que sea. Ve en Halloween si quieres, pero creo que es importante que vayas a casa —le dice con determinación, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón—. Te extrañan mucho, los alegraría mucho verte.

El ojiazul suspira, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios. No es tan sencillo. Nunca es tan sencillo.

—Lo sé, Harry, pero simplemente no puedo —replica, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras vuelve a verlo. Ahora está con el ceño fruncido, como si no le entendiera.

—¿Por qué no? —inquiere apenas demandante, con una pizca de agobio.

—No... Yo no--

Suelta un gruñido frustrado, apretando el respaldo del sillón mientras gira todo su cuerpo en su dirección, con una mirada que oscila entre incrédulo y molesto.

—¿Crees que es fácil? —le espeta con voz firme y clara—. ¿Volver a la ciudad donde creciste y ver los rostros con los cuales te criaste solo para descubrir que falta uno? ¿Que es tu culpa? ¿Te piensas que es fácil ver cómo los recuerdos chocan con la realidad?

Harry lo mira con escepticismo, dando un paso hacia él.

—¿Crees que eres el único que lo ve así? Tu madre y tus hermanas también sufrieron una pérdida, Louis. No las hagas sufrir dos —le responde, y suena tan condescendiente, tan absolutamente moralista, que es lo último que le toma a Louis para quebrar.

—¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? —le grita, gestualizando con enojo mientras imita su acción y da un paso al frente—. ¿Piensas que no sé cómo mi madre está hecha pedazos, que la lastimo un poco más al hacer esto? ¡No soy estúpido, Harry! ¡No soy malditamente estúpido!

— ¿Entonces por qué demonios haces esto? —reclama el rizado, igualando su tono—. ¡Es ridículo! ¡Es absoluta y completamente ridículo! No quieres herirlas pero lo sigues haciendo por miedo a herirte tú mismo, pero ni siquiera sabes si es algo que necesitas hacer. ¡Eres un jodido cobarde!

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Louis patea la mesa de café y las revistas que estaban sobre ella caen al suelo. Crispa sus manos en su cabello, soltando otro gruñido—. ¿Sabes lo que fue perderla? ¿Sabes lo que es ser responsable de alguien y perderlo frente a tus ojos? ¿Ver cómo su vida se te resbala de las manos de un momento al otro?

—¡No, carajo, no lo sé! —exclama Harry, intentando enviar esa imagen lejos de su cabeza—. ¡Pero esta no es la manera en la que lo superas, no es así como se sana! ¡No escondiéndote!

Louis mira alrededor, una sonrisa torcida, ácida, decorando su rostro como veneno, cargado de rabia.

—Dios, ¿alguna vez dejas de dar discursos de moral? ¡Es muy fácil decirlo, pero intenta ponerte en mi jodido lugar alguna vez! ¡Intenta pasar lo que yo pasé y dime si es fácil!

—¡Pero si tú ni siquiera lo intentas--! —recrimina Harry por sobre su voz.

— ¿Tu que mierda sabes sobre las muertes repentinas, de todas formas? —le echa en cara, harto de sus palabras, harto de que actué como su consciencia personificada, sabia y todopoderosa—. ¡Dijiste que aceptabas la muerte como parte de la vida! ¿Que podría joderte entonces?

— ¡La aceptaba! Pero como algo que me sucedería cuando fuera adulto, cuando estuviera viejo y arrugado, ¡no en mis malditos 20 años! —grita, su voz grave, baja, y de alguna forma lo congela en su lugar, esa cruda rabia y odio que derraman sus palabras.

》¡Cuando pasó estaba aterrado! ¡Quería llorar, quería abrazar a mi mamá y a mi hermana y no soltarlas nunca! Pero Gemma estaba ahí, asustada, y lo último que quería es que el último recuerdo de su hermano fuera de él llorando en medio un piso sucio. Asique le sonreí. Me guarde todo el puto dolor y le sonreí, e hice un estúpido comentario de nuestro gato para que me recordara como cualquier otro día, y no como un maldito agonizante —grita, y su voz tiembla, y sus puños se cierran, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

》Asique lamento lo de tu hermana —le dice, su mandíbula firme y sus ojos clavados en él—. Y no, no te entiendo porque yo tuve oportunidad de decir algo más sabiendo lo que pasaría, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que la muerte no me jodió, porque lo hizo, y mucho.

Es como cuando cae un rayo. Es como esos breves segundos entre el momento en el que ves el haz de luz y el que finalmente reaccionas, luego del chasquido del trueno. Se siente como ese instante en el que sabes qué va a pasar pero no te da tiempo a nada antes de quedarte petrificado.

Es exactamente igual, porque las palabras de Harry son el relámpago, y el trueno es ese momento en el que se da la vuelta y sale de su casa, casi corriendo.

Louis está estático, reaccionando a la escena cuando ya está prácticamente solo, con los pies clavados firmemente en el suelo de madera de su sala y el peso de sus palabras finalmente calándole la piel como agua fría.

No cree que pueda sacudirse la mirada de Harry; está impresa en sus pupilas como una foto blanca por el flash. Su cuerpo esta tenso, pero sus manos tiemblan porque las cierra con fuerza, su cabello está algo revuelto por el viento, su quijada fija, pero sus ojos... Sus ojos están clavados en él, y están brillando, como si lo viera desde el fondo de un lago. Entonces hay lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y dolor en la forma en la que su ceño esta tornado entre fruncirse con enojo o angustia. Se ve tan indefenso por un segundo y se va tan rápido, que la memoria apenas alcanza para cuestionar si en verdad sucedió.

Debería ir tras él. Debería seguirlo y asegurarse de que esté bien, de que se sienta oído y a salvo, pero Louis aún está enojado como para comprender que no es el único que acaba de salir herido, y los segundos pasan hasta que el hecho de seguirlo sería ridículo.

Entonces Louis se queda allí, absurdamente parado en el medio de su sala, sin saber que hacer. Se queda con la garganta desgarrada, los ojos húmedos y el corazón indeciso. Se queda pensando en lo que es y en lo que podría pasar si. En lo que pasó para llegar a este punto.

Se siente un poco a la deriva, como si él mismo hubiera construido una balsa para alejarse de la playa, pero ahora que estaba en medio del mar, se sintiera mucho más perdido que en la arena.

***

Harry lo ignora. Lo ignora desvergonzadamente y es terriblemente insufrible.

Louis puede lidiar con pasar desapercibido; es algo que regularmente disfruta, no ser el centro de atención. Pero si quienes lo pasan por alto son esas pocas personas que de verdad cuentan, se vuelve algo tortuosamente insoportable e hiriente.

Lo ha pasado antes, con Niall y Liam, incluso con su hermana, el tener discusiones tontas, o berrinches de caprichos, o nada en absoluto, pero aun así pareciera que su atención se centraba en cualquier otra cosa menos en él, aun cuando se las pidiera solo para decir algo.

Esta vez se siente como esas veces, solo que es peor. Es más marcado, más constante, y más recriminatorio. Sabe que han peleado, y reconoce que le echó en cara mierda de la que no debería haber hablado, pero no esperaba que Harry le clavara un puñal como respuesta.

La primera vez que lo ve luego de la discusión es al día siguiente, cuando pasa por la tienda de Niall como es costumbre, y ve en primera persona como deja de reírse abruptamente apenas nota su presencia. Se disculpa con el irlandés, ofreciendo alguna excusa, y desaparece por la puerta antes de que Louis esté dos metros dentro, ni siquiera dedicándole una mirada cuando pasa a su lado.

Niall lo nota, pero no dice nada; la expresión del castaño es tan estoica, tan desconcertada ante la actitud del rizado, que supone que no es buen momento para preguntar algo que de seguro no va más allá del día de hoy. Sin embargo, es entonces cuando Louis sabe que es grave, porque nunca, ni siquiera cuando Liam hizo un chiste problemático y sexista y Harry se indignó con él, jamás había actuado como si alguien no existiera. Nunca había decidido demostrar su incomodidad y enojo mediante el completo irreconocimiento.

Louis toma el coraje para enviarle un texto esa noche. Un simple _"¿Podemos hablar? Avísame cuando estés conectado”,_ porque un _"¿Estás bien?"_ es un movimiento de idiota, pero el rizado nunca le contesta.

La acción se repite al día siguiente, Harry huyendo de la tienda indiferentemente, y los mensajes de Louis sin contestar en WhatsApp.

El tercer día, Louis ni siquiera se lo encuentra en la tienda. No le envía más mensajes, porque solo lo hace de forma catárquica y acaba balbuceando cualquier estupidez para que le conteste algo, o al menos lo deje en visto, por lo que prefiere conservar un poco de dignidad.

Llega a casa cargado de trabajo, porque la presentación del nuevo proyecto es al día siguiente y realmente no tiene voluntad para hacer frente a la ansiedad previa y programada, cortesía de su cerebro imaginando los peores escenarios. Para coronar, Navidad es en tres días y volver a casa, por algún extraño motivo, es algo que sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza, drenándolo emocionalmente por completo.

Es demasiado, la verdad. Y es por eso mismo que acaba llamando a Liam y citándolo en ese espantoso café minimalista que tanto le gusta, solo para relajarse un poco, y sentirse acompañado por alguien a quien considera un hermano.

Se encuentran allí a las cinco, y, gracias a quien sea, la mayoría de la charla fluye por aguas seguras; los perros de Liam, Sophie, el partido de _Man U_ y la mayor variedad de temas banales posibles. Louis actualmente disfruta gran parte de esto, de las charlas sin rumbo con Liam, sus risas burbujeando en el aire, recordando estupideces y diciendo unas nuevas. Disfruta simplemente dejarse ir por unos momentos, recobrando ese aura de seguridad que le dan sus amigos.

Todo esto es hasta que una hora después, Liam, aun riendo, toma un sorbo de su café, deja la taza en la mesa y suelta al gato.

 —¿Entonces? —pregunta.

—¿Mhm? —Louis alza las cejas, bebiendo su té sin inmutarse demasiado.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquiere con tranquilidad, apoyándose en la mesa para darle un aire de privacidad a la conversación.

Él parpadea, algo perdido en la charla.

—Honestamente, no sé a qué te refieres, Li —dice sincero.

Liam humedece sus labios, inclinando la cabeza un poco, como hace siempre que intenta que alguien se sienta más cómodo con él.

—No querías venir a tomar un café solo porque sí. Odias salir en invierno, y odias este lugar, pero es de mis favoritos asique querías que viniera —le dice, con serenidad, como si no fuera su primer rodeo y supiera cómo atrapar al novillo—. ¿Qué sucede, Lou?

Sus ojos castaños, enormes y honestos, lo observan como dos botones, comprensivo incluso cuando aún no ha dicho nada. Y entonces, a Louis se le ocurre que es _Liam_ , su mejor amigo, hermano de toda la vida, y que talvez ya le ha ocultado la verdad demasiadas veces para alguien que está tan cerca de su corazón.

Baja la vista hacia su taza, observándola unos momentos mientras logra regular su pulso. Encadena letras en su mente hasta que son palabras, y entonces junta el coraje necesario para decirlas en voz alta.

—Mentí —confiesa.

—¿Con qué? —Liam ni siquiera parece perturbado, sino curioso.

—No iré a Doncaster —dice, y se siente como sacarse un peso de encima, el confesar su detestable elección por voluntad propia frente a alguien que era tan claro partidario de lo opuesto.

Espera una exclamación de Liam, algún grito o sonido de disconformidad, de desaprobación, pero cuando nada llega y alza la cabeza, ni siquiera lo encuentra con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No estás enfadado? —dice, incrédulo. Sus hombros aún están encorvados y sus músculos en tensión, como esperando el latigazo de un elástico.

El castaño se alza de hombros, estirando su labio inferior en indiferencia.

—Supuse que no lo harías —confiesa, sonriendo suavemente—. No se te da muy bien mentir cuando estás nervioso.

Sus hombros caen a sus costados, inertes ante esa respuesta mientras el aire se escapa de sus pulmones. Lo observa con cuidado, como si no comprendiera del todo sus acciones.

—¿Por qué no me insististe?

—Soy tu amigo, Lou —dice, como si fuera la más obvia explicación, y de cierta forma lo es—. Pienso que estás cometiendo un error, y que aún no es tarde, pero tampoco voy a obligarte a hacerlo —se encoge de hombros otra vez, restándole importancia—. Es tu elección, al final del día. Yo solo puedo aconsejarte desde lo que creo que es mejor.

Louis lo medita un momento, el calor del té presionando en sus palmas a través de la cerámica mientras su mente vaga en algún lugar entre las palabras de Liam y la realidad.

—¿Crees que...? —comienza luego de un instante, tragando saliva, su voz algo ronca—. ¿Crees que soy un cobarde por no hacerlo?

Hay algo en la forma en la que Liam sacude la cabeza enseguida sin dudarlo que desata una oleada de alivio por su espalda.

—No. Creo que quizás no te das cuenta de que estás preparado —explica, girando su propia taza entre sus dedos—. Quizá me equivoque, pero has estado dando pasitos de bebé estos meses, superando todo lo que ocurrió el último año, y este parece el próximo paso, pero talvez no te das cuenta de ello. Y está bien, porque cuando tu sientas que lo estas es cuando realmente estarás dispuesto a darlo.

—¿Y si no me quieren ahí? —suelta de sopetón sin poderlo evitar, sus miedos comenzando a asomar en la superficie.

Los ojos del castaño se ablandan aún más. Su voz es más baja y suave cuando habla otra vez.

—No pienses eso. Tu madre te adora. Las chicas también. No dejes que los pensamientos negativos te convenzan, Lou.

El ojiazul frunce los labios, bajando la vista un segundo. Toma aire, exhalando de a poco en una temblorosa respiración.

—Tengo miedo, Li —confiesa, apenas audible—. No creo... Me voy a desmoronar, sé que lo voy a hacer.

—Y está bien eso, ¿Okay? —Liam estira su mano hacia él, tocando la suya con suavidad en un gesto reconfortante—. Todos tenemos derecho a dejarnos caer en pedazos de vez en cuando.

Él sonríe, apretando el dorso de su mano por un instante. La retira solo cuando Louis lo mira y él se asegura que está bien, volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su café.

Se hace un pequeño pozo de silencio. El ojiazul continúa pensando en todo lo que acaba de decirle, sobre hacerle frente a esto porque estará listo solo cuando él crea que lo está. Es tan confuso y a la vez tan simple que es frustrante, y Louis casi desea nunca tener que hacerle frente a las decisiones nunca más en su vida.

—Discutí con Harry por esto —comenta luego de un rato.

Liam se detiene con una galleta a mitad de camino a su boca, parpadeando.

—Oh. ¿Por eso no se han hablado estos días? —pregunta con cuidado y curiosidad

Louis asiente, medio alzándose de un hombro, medio inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Fue muy feo? —cuestiona el castaño.

—Algo.

—Deberían hablarlo —sugiere, como si fuera sencillo—. Estoy seguro de que tenía la mejor intensión.

Louis no responde, perdido en las nubes con la mirada clavada en el plato con galletas. En algún momento, Liam se inclina sobre la mesa, volviendo a colocar su mano en su brazo y apretando para atraer su atención.

—Hey —lo llama, sonriéndole con cariño cuando sus ojos se cruzan—. Te quiero mucho, hermano. Por tu última semana de veinticinco —agrega, alzando su casi vacía taza de café en un brindis improvisado.

El ojiazul exhala, una sonrisa sutil agrietando sus labios mientras lo imita, alzando su te.

—Salud, Li —dice, y sus tazas tintinean cuando chocan entre sí.

***

Louis se despierta a las ocho de la mañana deseando que sean las ocho de la noche.

El día siguiente es su cumpleaños, y más tarde tendrá una cena con Liam, Niall, y, si él está de ánimos para no patearlo en la cara cuando lo vea, talvez Harry. De todas formas, la única razón por la cual quiere que termine el día es porque no quiere tener que vivirlo.

Está propiamente exhausto, emocional y físicamente. La última semana se había tratado de practicar una y otra vez su presentación, verificar que el soporte visual estuviera perfectamente configurado y sin faltas ortográficas, e intentar mantener su ansiedad bajo control.

Sabe que no está mentalmente preparado para pararse en frente de ejecutivos importantes de dios sabe qué y presentar su proyecto de estructura para su nueva sucursal. Al menos, no está tan preparado como lo ha estado otras veces, donde podía permitirse sumergirse en una sensación de seguridad hasta quince minutos antes del gran momento, cuando ya era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás.

Esta vez, sin embargo, aún se detenía a mitad de discurso ayer, quedándose en blanco, observando a la nada en busca de las palabras que no llegan. En su lugar, se desenvuelven mil escenarios imaginarios donde los inversores se ríen, lo miran con pena, alguien más allá hace un chiste cruel. Donde suda demasiado, se tropieza, o se le traba la lengua, y entonces estaba evacuando un ataque de ansiedad, respirando agitado.

La ansiedad a hablar en público es normal, y ya sabe manejarla un poco (o al menos lo intenta), cuando se acerca una presentación importante. Esta es un desafío imponente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lleva cargando un estrés personal por semanas, encarnizado en cinco mensajes de su madre sin responder.

Estuvo pensando en eso, también. Siente que no ha pensado en nada más que en eso en los últimos siete días. La voz de Liam sigue haciendo eco en su memoria, junto a un casi subyugado Harry, gritos desteñidos desde la última vez que hablaron. Ambos le habían insistido en que creían que debería ir, porque al parecer estaba listo, pero él no se sentía así en absoluto.

Intentó esclarecer lo que quería, mas había tantos escenarios, tantos arrepentimientos, anhelos y miedos dando vuelta en su cabeza que le era imposible organizarse.

Tuvo que sentarse en la cama con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, como ella le había sugerido una vez, y comenzar a anotar sus pensamientos para tratar de darles un sentido concreto. Había empezado por la raíz del asunto, escribiéndolo como ítem principal. _"¿Quieres volver a casa?"._ Se lo planteó un momento, tamborileando la pluma contra el papel y entonces decidió que sería lo último que contestaría. Siguió con _"¿A qué le tienes miedo?"_ y allí comenzó a escribir, anotando motivos por los cuales no ir, de una forma casi liberadora.

_Al odio de mamá._

_Al odio de mis hermanas._

_A ver el lugar vacío de Lottie._

_A que no sea lo mismo._

_A que me vean como un mal hermano._

_A que se arrepientan de quererme allí._

_A aceptar que Lottie se ha ido para siempre._

Subrayó la última varias veces, hasta que un tachón negro se formó bajo las palabras. Releyó la lista un par de veces, mordiendo su labio con indecisión. Luego de un momento, escribió _"Cosas que extrañas"_ abajo, dudando antes de empezar otra lista.

_Los abrazos de mamá._

_La sonrisa de mamá._

_La comida de mamá._

_Las ruidosas de las gemelas._

_Las travesuras de Ernie y Doris._

_Los comentarios inteligentes de Fizzy._

_Las trasnoches acurrucados en la sala, viendo películas._

_El constante ruido de una familia numerosa._

_Las travesuras con Lottie._

_La risa de Lottie._

_La seguridad de tener a Lottie a mi lado._

Dejó de escribir y se quedó observando el papel un instante, alejándose de la realidad y vagando en su mente. Sus ojos se humedecieron y cuando parpadeó había pequeñas lágrimas acumulándose en sus pestañas. Sorbió su nariz, negando para sí mismo, y entonces pegó un salto en la cama cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, la foto de contacto de su madre iluminando la pantalla.

Louis dejó las listas y el bolígrafo en la mesa auxiliar, donde se encuentran ahora, y está dudando entre releerla con más sobriedad de angustia que el día anterior, o simplemente ignorar su contenido y quemarla en la cocina. Está inquieto; solo se decide a tomarla justo cuando se dispara la alarma de las ocho y quince. Les echa un último vistazo en contemplación, y con un suspiro, sale de la cama.

Puede oír el repiqueteo de la lluvia a través del cristal de su ventana. Ya puede imaginarse a sí mismo en la sala de presentaciones, sintiéndose asfixiado en más de una manera.

Definitivamente no va a ser un día bonito.

***

Está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Está teniendo un maldito ataque de ansiedad y falta media hora para la presentación.

Es un jodido manojo de nervios, y el tiempo parece haberse ralentizado, porque solo quiere que pase lo más rápido posible, pero la aguja está pegada al mismo número por lo que se siente como horas.

Su pecho duele, como si algo estuviera haciendo peso sobre su tórax, intentando hacerlo pedazos. Las lágrimas llevan cayendo por sus mejillas hace un rato; si se concentra, puede sentir lo empapadas que están, pero su mente está más allá, en la sala de conferencias, donde él es pequeñísimo y está rodeado de hombres grandes y mujeres con miradas calculadoras, todos riéndose en coro de los patéticos errores que comete, señalando sus inseguridades.

No le presta atención a la forma en la que sus dedos duelen y sus nudillos están blancos de tanto apretar la pata del escritorio cada vez que una oleada de pensamientos negativos lo golpea, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Se arranca a sí mismo de regreso a la realidad cuando sus pensamientos llegan hasta la cena de esa noche, demasiadas emociones para poder hacer sentido de ellas, o permitirles dar rienda suelta a la ansiedad. Cierra los ojos, intentando recuperar el aire de a poco, soltando algún que otro sollozo entrecortado.

Se sobresalta cuando oye unos golpecitos contra vidrio, y su corazón se detiene cuando ve una figura detrás del cristal esmerilado, justo frente a la puerta de su oficina.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¡Un segundo! —grita, con la voz más estable que puede manejar.

Se pone de pie desde donde estaba acurrucado en el suelo, intentando no entrar en pánico mientras tantea frenético en su escritorio por algún pañuelo para limpiar su cara. A falta de uno, se resigna con pasar la manga de su sweater por sus mejillas, agitando sus manos en dirección a su rostro en un intento infructuoso de que su cara enrojecida pierda algo de color.

Sabe que es inútil, y que debe de lucir como un verdadero desastre, con los ojos hinchados y vidriosos, pero realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer, asique se resigna y toma varias inhalaciones profundas, calmándose en un arrebato de desesperación antes de plantarse frente a la puerta y fingir una sonrisa resquebrajada mientras gira el picaporte.

Lo primero que ve es la rubia cabellera de Perrie, sacudiéndose en el aire cuando se gira para mirarlo. Puede ver el instante en el que sus parpados se abren con sorpresa, tomando la imagen frente a ella, y él intenta que su voz no ondee cuando le habla.

—¿Si? —pregunta, con tono casi casual.

Perrie se ve descolocada por unos segundos, parpadeando en busca de palabras, pero incapaz de realmente apartar su mirada preocupada.

—Ahm... Te... traje la carpeta que envía Carter y los recibos de la semana pasada —logra decir, extendiendo una carpeta con folios hacia él—. Está todo aquí.

—Gracias, Perrie —Louis asiente, tomándola con su mano libre, la otra ocupada en sostener la puerta abierta.

—No hay de qué —responde. No se mueve de su lugar, dudando por un instante mientras intenta no parecer entrometida—. Uh... ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta al final, inclinando la cabeza.

El castaño quiere que la tierra lo trague en ese mismo instante. Se balancea en sus talones, algo adverso.

—¿Eh? Sí —responde un latido demasiado rápido con una sonrisa demasiado tensa—. Sí, no pasa nada, descuida.

—¿Seguro? —insiste ella, con cejas alzadas y ojos atentos.

—Sí, es solo... —rueda los ojos bruscamente para restarle importancia, arrimando la puerta inconscientemente—. Son los nervios. Ya estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —su garganta se cierra para impedir que se le escape un sollozo, estrangulando las últimas sílabas. Baja su vista a las carpetas, dedicándole una fugaz mirada de disculpa a Perrie—. Creo... creo que leeré estos ahora.

Se dispone a cerrar la puerta, pero algo se lo impide; alza la vista sorprendido, encontrándose con la mano de la rubia apoyada firmemente contra el cristal.

—Lou —su voz suena dulce, casi maternal, al tiempo que lo mira con sus enormes ojos azules—. Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sí?

Louis debería cerrar la puerta ahora, debería solo asentir y continúan la moción en pausa, talvez seguir llorando por unos minutos, porque siente que no ha terminado de hacerlo, pero hay algo en la forma sincera en la que se planta frente a él con genuina preocupación que le impide ser crudo y cortante con ella.

—Es solo ansiedad, Pez —murmura indiferente luego de un instante, con una sonrisa amarga—. Es casi rutina.

—Tienes los ojos rojos.

—Es mucho peor —le asegura, odiando la forma en la que su voz tiembla suavemente—. Esto es solo la post etapa, créeme.

—Oh, cariño —Perrie da un paso al frente, casi metiéndose en su oficina, probablemente para no dejar que la conversación continúe en pleno pasillo—. ¿Quieres que cancele la presentación?

—No, me sentiría incluso más inútil —responde, y es la verdad. La cosa con la ansiedad es que no importa lo que elijas, siempre será una evidencia de tus debilidades—. Tuve unos días de mierda, y esto no ayuda, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Perrie se permite apoyar una mano en su bícep, apretando alentadoramente y él la deja, demasiado decaído como para sentirse incómodo.

—Louis, lo harás genial —le asegura con una sonrisa, como un aliento y un arrullo a la vez, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tienes mucho talento, y encantas a todos, no hay forma de que te vaya mal, cielo.

Louis quiere creerle, de verdad, pero algo debe delatarlo en la mueca que le ofrece por sonrisa, intentando demostrarle que está bien y que lo tiene bajo control, porque Perrie muerde su labio, plantándose frente a él con seguridad.

— Hey, mira, haremos esto —le dice, apretando su bícep de nuevo y hablando con claridad y firmeza, sin llegar a sonar demandante—; cada vez que creas que algo saldrá mal, inhala por tres segundos, sostenlo por dos, y exhala por tres.

Le está instruyendo cómo evitar un ataque de pánico.

Louis sabe esas instrucciones de memoria; si puedes, aléjate de la situación que está causando el ataque. Tomate un momento para respirar hondo. Concéntrate en la presión de tus pies en el suelo, o de tus manos juntas, eso te ayuda a enfocarte.

Había crecido con esas técnicas, y las conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué hacer si se permitía reaccionar a tiempo. Aun así, no la interrumpe, solo la deja seguir hablándole de cómo mantener una respiración estable, demasiado absorto en la incredulidad de que ella se esté tomando el tiempo para intentar relajarlo un poco.

—Y no te preocupes si te equivocas, que le pasa a todo el mundo, cariño. ¿De acuerdo? —acaba, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa.

—Si —asiente torpemente, soltando una respiración temblorosa—. Sí, de acuerdo.

—Genial —sus labios se curvan incluso más, dándole un último apretón a su brazo antes de soltarlo—. Ya los tienes en la palma de tu mano, Louis.

Es muy probable que no, o talvez sí. Sabe que la tensión aún no se evaporó de sus músculos, que probablemente tenga palpitaciones otra vez dentro de unos quince minutos, pero no se lo dice, porque no serviría de nada y porque ella está mirándolo con esperanza, como si realmente creyera en él, y aún está algo descolocado.

—Gracias, Pez —murmura, ofreciéndole una sonrisa un poco más sincera.

Ella sacude una mano en el aire, retrocediendo para salir de la oficina.

—Descuida. Si necesitas algo, solo llama —le sonríe otra vez, y entonces lo deja solo.

Louis observa la puerta cerrada por un instante, finalmente bajando la vista a la carpeta en sus manos.

Suspira, y cuando mira el reloj, la aguja ha avanzado cinco minutos.

***

Louis ama su trabajo. Ama diseñar y ama ver cómo el papel, las maquetas y los gráficos digitales se vuelven cemento, vidrio, metal y madera.

Lo que odia es específicamente la parte intermedia, el motivo que le permite ir del Punto A al Punto B. Tampoco es el problema que al cliente le guste o no el diseño; siempre está dispuesto a nuevos desafíos, a tener que rediseñar y luchar por maravillar a los inversores.

La cosa está en la transmisión del mensaje, en pararse frente a un montón de personas involucradas en el mundo de los negocios y ser competente a la hora de desarrollar el proyecto por el cual ellos han contactado a la firma.

Louis está seguro de lo que va a decir. Sus años en la empresa le han dado algo de sabiduría para poder manejarse en su ámbito con seguridad y soltura; sabe desde qué ángulo comenzar y en qué hacer hincapié para tener al público interesado, pero no es tanto el contenido sino cómo lo dice, y es algo difícil sentirse seguro cuando tienes a un montón de tiburones en traje esperando que no les hagas perder el tiempo.

A veces son proyectos tranquilos, con clientes más despreocupados, pero la mayoría de las veces tiene que plantarse frente a cuatro o cinco inversores, plus el manager de la firma y en ocasiones, un par de ingenieros. Entonces tiene que armarse de valor, respirar hondo, y desear que salga lo mejor posible, sin incidentes por la ansiedad ni nada por el estilo.

A pesar de eso, Louis no cambiaría su trabajo por nada del mundo. El sentido de realización, de utilidad que le brinda, la sensación de dejar un fragmento de su imaginación y de él mismo en este mundo, que permanezca allí incluso cuando él ya no esté, es algo que vale demasiado como para no hacer sacrificios por ello.

Asique si para lograrlo tiene que pararse frente a una multitud y hacerle frente a sus miedos, entonces que así sea.

***

Cuando la conferencia acaba y está estrechando la mano del director de _Claphampton Corporations_ , Louis casi no puede creer que salió con vida.

Estuvo cerca de cagarla un par de veces, perdiendo el hilo por un instante y haciendo un desastre con las diapositivas, pero logró manejarlo con un chiste y un par de respiraciones hondas antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos. Honestamente, lo hizo mucho mejor de lo que había creído, y lo considera en todo derecho una victoria personal.

Una vez abandona la sala de presentaciones, se dirige a su oficina para acomodar algunas cosas y dejarlas listas para cuando regrese en enero. No demora mucho, solo verificando que todo esté en orden y que no olvida nada importante en los cajones del escritorio.

Está atravesando el primer piso, encaminado hacia las escaleras cuando Perrie se acerca a él, envuelta en una bufanda a juego con su bolso.

—Hey —lo saluda sonriente. Louis le devuelve el gesto—, ¿qué tal te fue?

—Bien —exhala, aún algo sorprendido consigo mismo—. Bien, muy bien.

—Eso es bueno. Sabía que lo lograrías.

La sonrisa del castaño se vuelve tímida, y ella suelta una risita. Le recuerda un poco a Niall con la energía y alegría que desprende por naturaleza.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Pez —le dice, y lo hace en serio.

—No es nada —se alza de hombros, como si realmente no fuera nada, y entonces inclina la cabeza hacia la escalera—. Te acompaño, también me voy ahora.

—¿Acabas temprano? —pregunta Louis, haciendo pequeña conversación, y eso no lo toma por sorpresa hasta que ya lo ha dicho.

Perrie no se da por aludida.

—Sip. Ya comenzaron mis vacaciones navideñas —reacomoda su bufanda, echando uno de los extremos sobre su hombro y suspirando con algo de cansancio—. Tengo que llegar y preparar la casa, mi familia viene de visita.

—¿Vienen de lejos?

—Oxford —responde, volteando a verlo—. ¿Tú tienes planes navideños?

Louis juega con la manija de su maletín, evitando su mirada por un breve segundo.

—Uhm. No, yo no... No estoy seguro de qué haré —dice, y suena mucho más cansado que esquivo.

La rubia alza una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Ah no?

—No. No... —toma una respiración profunda involuntariamente, soltándola en un suspiro—. No estoy seguro de volver a casa —le dice, esperando que el tema acabe allí.

—Oh —Perrie parece momentáneamente echarse atrás, y entonces—. Bueno, ¿pero quieres hacerlo?

Una hoja de papel en su mesa auxiliar viene a su [cabeza](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FDf1Tautvs). La lista de las cosas que extraña toma forma en su mente, y está contestando antes de darse cuenta.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

Los labios de Louis hacen un tirón en una mueca, negando.

—Es difícil.

—Mhm —ella asiente, como si entendiera de dónde viene. Frunce los labios, meditando un pensamiento antes de volverse hacia él otra vez—. Creo que la respuesta a tu dilema está en si para ti vale la pena arriesgarse a ello con tal de hacer lo que realmente quieres hacer.

Louis se detiene y la mira. Están parados frente a la entrada, a unos pasos de las frías calles de Londres, pero él está más allá, repitiendo sus palabras en su mente.

—Está bien si no lo haces de todas formas. Es solo un día más, al fin de cuentas —interrumpe ella, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Voltea hacia la puerta de cristal, y entonces alza las cejas—. Oh, es mi Uber —se vuelve hacia Louis, con la mano en el picaporte y una sonrisa en su rostro—. Te veré en enero.

Él parpadea, reajustando la cinta de su maletín mientras le devuelve el gesto.

— Seguro, disfruta tus vacaciones.

—¡Gracias! —dice ella, casi brincando mientras se gira hacia él al cruzar la puerta—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Lou!

— ¡Gracias, Perrie! —exclama de vuelta, pero la puerta ya se cerró y no sabe si ella llegó a escucharlo.

La ve alzar sus pulgares en respuesta antes de voltear hacia un auto, y Louis supone que sí lo hizo.

Ve cómo se aleja, y es entonces que se da cuenta de que ella es otra de las personas que ha dejado fuera por mucho tiempo. Quizás no fueran tan cercanos, pero es lo más próximo a una amiga que tiene en el trabajo; siempre se preocupa por él e intenta animarlo si lo ve decaído, con algún chiste o palabras de aliento, o dejando una taza con un saco de su té favorito listo para preparar en la sala de descanso (la había visto una vez, pero nunca le dio las gracias).

Asique sí, debería agradecérselo más seguido. Y quizás debería comprarle algunas flores, porque a ella siempre le gustó usarlas para darle vida a la recepción. Sin embargo, en todo en lo que puede pensar durante todo el camino a casa es en lo que dijo.

_“La respuesta a tu dilema está en si para ti vale la pena arriesgarse a ello con tal de hacer lo que realmente quieres hacer.”_

Era aterradora, la idea de volver a casa y hacerle frente a sus propios miedos, solo porque extrañaba a sus chicas y el verlas sonreír.

Y lo gracioso es, ¿no lo hacía ya? ¿Enfrentar su ansiedad solo para hacer algo que le apasiona como lo es la arquitectura? Es eso lo que lo descolocó totalmente, ese uso de palabras que le hizo percatarse de que talvez ya había enfrentado a los monstruos antes. Talvez los enfrentaba todos los días, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Había ganado batallas, eso lo sabía, pero quizás había triunfado en más de las que creía, solo porque no había considerado a algunas como tales.

Meses atrás, incluso antes de lo de Lottie, él nunca hubiera iniciado una charla banal con alguien externo a su grupo de amigos por el simple hecho de que es pésimo en ellas; es como si todas sus habilidades sociales se evaporaran, asique se mantenía apegado a las charlas con motivo y preferentemente con gente que conoce.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, charlando con Perrie sobre el primer tema que se le vino a la mente, y no volviéndose un manojo de nervios por lo que pensara de él, incluso después de que lo vio luego de su ataque. Había charlado con ella de la forma en la que charlaba con Fionn o Jade a unos días de conocerlos; con más soltura y seguridad, en la misma manera en la que ya no se tensaba tanto como antes cuando alguien se sentaba a su lado en el metro.

Talvez Liam tenía algo de razón; había estado dando pequeños pasos de bebé, tan sutiles que él apenas se había dado cuenta. Y ahora, era el momento de decidir si estaba listo o no para lo que seguía, para hacer frente a su siguiente miedo.

Tiene la hoja que escribió el día anterior en sus manos y mira las palabras escritas con tinta negra, repasando la segunda lista una y otra vez. Piensa en Lottie; piensa en como ya no está, y todo es distinto, pero también piensa en que él está aquí, ahora, y en que ella nunca se perdería una de estas fiestas. Ella ya no puede evitarlo, ¿pero Louis? Él puede tomar la vida y hacer que valga la pena.

Con el bolígrafo, escribe un _"Sí"_ apresurado al principio de la hoja. Los deja sobre la cama y saca su celular, tecleando rápidamente un mensaje antes de bloquearlo y lanzarlo junto a lo demás sobre el edredón. Se mueve rápido, deslizándose por el cuarto y sacando una vieja maleta del fondo de su closet, para luego comenzar a hurgar en busca de la ropa necesaria lo más eficazmente posible.

Tiene un tren que tomar.

**Louis:**

              Lo siento, la fiesta de esta noche está cancelada.

              Voy a volver a casa.

**Payno:**

              Suerte hermano x


	12. CAPÍTULO XII

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

_—photograph, ed sheeran_

*******

Louis se había acostumbrado a la ansiedad. Conoce la forma en la que su estómago se retuerce cuando se siente expuesto o cuando finalmente toma una decisión luego de dudar por _años_ , porque nada lo convence lo suficiente. Sabe que en el último caso no es algo que dura mucho; lo mantiene al borde del asiento por un tiempo, con el cuerpo inquieto y la mente acelerada a mil, pensando en si no es muy tarde para echarse atrás, si no hizo la elección equivocada, pero al final acaba relajándose una vez que pasa el tiempo límite para arrepentirse.

Es como si su ansiedad por sus propias decisiones se evaporara al instante en el que deja de ser una opción y pasa a ser algo inevitable; es aliviador que le quite la responsabilidad de lo que hace. No existen los _"Y si"_ porque él no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Lo había usado en su propio beneficio innumerables veces desde que aprendió que sus desventajas podían transformarse en algo positivo. Hubo una cierta etapa, entre sus últimos años de adolescente y el comienzo de su carrera universitaria, donde la impulsividad pasó de ser aterradora y temeraria a la forma por la cual se atrevería a "vivir un poco". Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido colarse en un club exclusivo, pero Niall era insistente, y una vez que ya estaban dentro le sorprendió lo fácil que le fue respirar en medio del humo, el alcohol y el sudor en comparación a minutos antes mientras se escabullían por la puerta trasera.

Jamás en su vida se hubiera arriesgado a formar parte de una ilegalmente organizada guerra de bombas de agua en la escuela, por más divertida que soñara la idea, pero Liam le pidió que sostuviera sus globos aun cuando se le salía el corazón por la boca, y entonces estaba empapado, riendo y corriendo por el patio mientras arrojaba municiones a quien pasase.

Sabe por experiencia que la mayoría del tiempo, tener el impulso de enviar todo al demonio y arriesgarse por algo que realmente quiere es bueno para él, que al final del recorrido es lo que le trae más recuerdos, más sonrisas que malos momentos, pero eso no quita el espantoso momento antes de que la tranquilidad lo golpee.

En este segundo, Louis se encuentra en esa etapa. Su corazón late a un ritmo agitado y su estómago se compone de una serie de nudos que se desarman y rearman a comando propio. Ha subido al tren hace apenas quince minutos, pero siente como si llevara allí una eternidad. Necesita llegar a Doncaster lo más pronto posible, solo para no poder hacer nada al respecto una vez que tenga los pies sobre el andén. Sus manos están inquietas, y tiene que enterrar sus dedos en sus muslos con fuerza para mantenerse anclado. Esta había sido una mala idea.

No. Había sido un impulso. Un impulso que hizo dejándose llevar por lo que quería hacer, _necesitaba_ hacer, sin pensar en lo demás. Sabe que se lo agradecerá luego, pero ahora... Quería abrir la puerta del tren y lanzarse por ella en un intento de bajarse del vehículo.

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que hizo esta clase de cosas. Cuando aún las hacía, había ganado un poco de confianza en sí mismo para atreverse a intentar más, cosas tontas y simples que años antes le hubieran causado un ataque de ansiedad. Ahora, esa seguridad se había desvanecido con el desuso, y él se encontraba al borde de tener un paro cardíaco.

Suspira con fuerza, tratando de desatar el nudo en su garganta, y decide sacar su teléfono. Lo contempla por unos instantes, dudando entre llamar o no, o si hacerlo ahora o más tarde.

No le ha avisado a su madre que está camino a Doncaster. En un principio no quiso pensarlo, temiendo acobardarse, y solo se centró en subirse al tren antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ahora, siente que el mayor miedo es en realidad hacerle frente a su pasado más que el hecho de volver a su ciudad natal.

Sus dedos se mueven, desbloqueando la pantalla y buscando su nombre en la lista de contactos. Su pulgar flota sobre el botón verde, una realidad donde él no la llama construyéndose en su cabeza. Quizás sería lo mejor para él, el posponer el choque. O talvez no, y talvez tampoco lo sea para ellos, pero nunca lo sabrá, porque acaba por presionar el ícono del teléfono.

Lleva el aparato a su oído con manos temblorosas, el pitido de espera retumba en su oído. No sabe lo que va a decirle, pero decidió que por esta vez, valía la pena hacer las cosas sobre la marcha.

La espera es agonizante y es cuando Louis considera colgar que oye una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Louis?

Suena tan sorprendida, tan esperanzada, que siente cómo su corazón se estruja por la culpa. Sus labios están secos, pero eso no evita que reúna la fuerza necesaria para responder.

—Hola mamá.

Piensa que parece un idiota, balbuceándolo como un niño pequeño que aún no sabe cómo hacerle frente al mundo.

—¿Pasa algo, cielo? —Jay se oye preocupada, Louis puede ver su ceño fruncido a través del parlante.

Presiona sus labios juntos, contemplando el último instante entre el antes y lo que siga, y entonces.

—Estoy camino a casa.

Se forma un silencio en la línea por una considerable cantidad de tiempo y por un momento el ojiazul cree que la conexión se cortó.

—¿Mamá? —tantea, con voz pequeña.

Oye un pequeño jadeo del otro lado, y de repente su madre está hablando otra vez, en un tono muy similar al suyo.

—Es... ¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a venir?

Louis asiente por inercia, pero ella no puede verlo.

—Sí —dice, humedeciendo sus labios. Se encoje en su asiento, azorado de repente, y entonces pregunta con miedo—. ¿Está bien eso?

—Oh, cariño —exclama ella, casi al instante—. Sí, sí, yo —exhala una risa incrédula, como si aún no pudiera procesarlo. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz es suave y maternal, con el más ligero tinte de acuosa—. Claro que está bien, amor, nunca tienes que preguntar eso. ¿Cuando llegas?

Louis aprieta el celular en su mano, suspirando la tensión cuando oye las palabras de su mamá. Es bienvenido en casa.

—En hora y media —responde luego.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Dan que prepare tu cuarto —la oye decir mientras el ruido de pasos sobre madera alcanzan el parlante—. ¿En qué plataforma?

—No tienes que ir a buscarme —se anticipa, pero ella chasquea la lengua, restándole importancia.

—No es problema, cariño.

—De verdad, no... —Louis se detiene a sí mismo, suspirando y dejando caer su tono defensivo por uno sutilmente suplicante—. No te preocupes por eso, ¿sí?

Ella tarda unos segundos en contestar y él se pregunta si ya había echado todo a perder en tiempo record.

—Está bien —le concede al final, ni siquiera enojada al respecto.

Louis suelta el aire que apenas sabía que estaba conteniendo. Todo está saliendo de la mejor forma en la que podría haber salido, pero aun así no quiere adelantar sus batallas más de lo necesario; necesita sus tiempos y definitivamente no va poder tenerlos si toda su familia está esperando en el andén para saltarle encima apenas ponga un pie en el suelo. Por más encantador y a la vez aterrorizante que suene eso, realmente no quiere hacerle frente sin prepararse mentalmente para ello.

Oye a alguien sorber su nariz, y le toma un segundo darse cuenta de que vino del otro lado de la línea.

—No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho sentir —confiesa Jay con voz húmeda.

Louis tiene que morder su labio para no sonar igual que ella.

—Gracias, mamá —su propia voz se quiebra un poco al final de la palabra, pero se recompone sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando por la ventana—. Tengo que cortarte ahora.

—Te amo, Loubear —lo despide, y su corazón se estruja ante el uso del apodo de su infancia—. Cuídate, y abrígate, ha nevado aquí.

Sonríe con timidez, porque suena tan a ella y se siente tan en casa, con su amor y preocupación rebalsando por los rincones.

—Mhm —dice, y se permite un momento de debilidad, de desnudez ante sus miedos—. Yo también te amo, mamá.

Aleja el teléfono de su oreja cortando la llamada y luego observa de nuevo por el cristal. Inglaterra es un borroso manchón de verdes, celestes y grises pasando frente a él. Está cada vez más cerca de casa; su corazón sigue acelerándose y su estómago da un vuelco, pero por una vez, cree que quizás sí esté listo para volver.

***

Cuando pisa fuera del tren, todo sentido de confianza que ha logrado construir se va al demonio.

Se siente desorientado y a la vez abrumado por la familiaridad de todo, como si se despertara de una resaca y supiera que esta en su cuarto, aún si parece que las paredes han cambiado de orden.

La gente a su alrededor se dispersa pero él continúa plantado frente al tren, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara el valor para moverse. Al final, termina por hacerlo; exhalando, aprieta la cinta de su bolso y da un paso al frente, y otro, y otro más, hasta que está avanzando sin detenerse.

Camina hacia el estacionamiento a paso veloz. Eso no evita que tiemble un poco, que se tambalee sutilmente con cada paso, ligeramente tenso. Está buscando un taxi, recorriendo el perímetro con la vista cuando la oye, y su corazón pega un salto.

—¡Louis!

El ojiazul voltea hacia la dirección del grito, dando un impulsivo paso atrás cuando sus ojos la encuentran.

La figura de Jay está a solo unos metros, acercándose a él con una sonrisa que podría iluminar el espacio. Louis se queda allí, con los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, lánguidos ante la sorpresa.

—¿Mamá? —balbucea, cuando ella se ha acercado lo suficiente.

Su madre se detiene a poco más de un metro frente a él, sin atreverse a dar los pasos que faltan.

—Hola, Lou —lo saluda. Sus ojos lo están mirando como si colgara las estrellas, apenas húmedos y con un destello de duda, de incredulidad.

Louis la entiende. Se siente igual de estupefacto ahí parado en frente suyo. No puede creer que realmente fue a buscarlo, aun cuando ella se lo había ofrecido, aun cuando él se negó, porque significa que _realmente no lo odia_ y esa versión de la historia parece tan real de repente que siente cómo el aire se escapa de sus pulmones mientras cruza el espacio entre ellos.

Sus brazos se mueven automáticamente, abrazándola antes de siquiera entender lo que está haciendo, pero ella lo encuentra a mitad de camino, estrujando sus huesos en un apretón.

Es algo robótico de su parte, porque no comprende del todo lo que está pasando; ella lo mece en sus brazos, aferrándose a su espalda mientras sorbe su nariz suavemente. Su perfume acapara todo el aire y su cabello largo está en su cara. Louis se siente tan abrumado por todo eso, tan pequeño y en casa mientras abraza a su madre por primera vez en todo un año.

—Cariño, te extrañé tanto —su voz se filtra camuflada a través de la ropa, levemente vacilante. Lo aprieta entre sus brazos más fuerte por última vez y entonces se aleja, tomándolo por los hombros antes de acariciar su mejilla con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Fue cómodo? ¿Comiste algo?

—Estoy bien, mamá, no te preocupes —le asegura y de alguna forma, una tímida sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios.

Louis siente que su pecho se estruja ante la mirada en los ojos de su madre, tan pura y sincera, desvergonzada, mientras lo observa con maravilla y le peina el pelo con cuidado.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte —bisbisea con cariño. Louis quiere decir algo; que la extrañó demasiado, que también está feliz de verla, pero ella se le adelanta, tomando una respiración profunda y enderezándose otra vez, sin abandonar su sonrisa—. Ven, vamos a poner esto en el auto.

Jay hace un gesto hacia su bolso y por más que Louis se resiste, ella acaba por cargar su mochila hasta el auto como cuando era pequeño e iba a buscarlo a la escuela. Viaja en el asiento de atrás, con el cinturón puesto y la radio local sonando por los parlantes; talvez no es el mismo auto, pero se siente como cuando iba a la primaria y una extraña sensación de nostalgia lo inunda por dentro.

Él y Lottie habían crecido en Doncaster; la mayoría de su infancia, hasta los nueve años de Louis, la habían pasado entre las canchas de futbol improvisadas y los callejones de barrio, desde pequeñas plazas verdes llenas de vecinos al camino de casa a la escuela, pasando por _Al's Milkshakes_ y _Toys R Us_. Antes de mudarse a Londres, las calles adoquinadas y las pintorescas casas que ahora pasan velozmente frente a él eran todo lo que había conocido, todo lo que significaba _casa_ , y todo lo que estaba entrañablemente ligado al recuerdo de Lottie.

Hay algo fantasmal dando vueltas en su estómago al saber lo familiar que es todo y a la vez tan extraño, tan distinto en tan poco tiempo. Algo en él se despierta con una curiosidad temeraria, la necesidad de saber cuántas cosas han cambiado, y cuantas no.

Unos minutos más tarde, están estacionando frente a la nueva casa, la que compraron cuando su madre se casó otra vez y regresó con sus hermanas a Doncaster. Si bien no es en la que Louis creció, él ya ha estado allí antes; había venido con Lottie en verano y en las fiestas, sin contar en visitas espontaneas en los últimos cuatro años.

Siente un escalofrío cuando la ve por la ventanilla, soltando un suspiro tembloroso. No se trata de que su recuerdo también se haya enredado irreversiblemente con ese lugar, sino que Louis nunca ha estado allí sin ella. Se siente incorrecto de alguna forma, como si hubiera ido sin avisarle o la hubiera abandonado en el andén.

La puerta abre con un click y él baja del coche con los músculos algo adormecidos, pisando la fina capa de nieve que cubre la acera. Espera a que Jay le dé la vuelta al auto y entonces se activa, tomando sus cosas del asiento trasero antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir a su madre hacia la entrada.

No es hasta que están frente a la puerta que la realidad cae sobre Louis, desatando una oleada de nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo.

—Los chicos están ansiosos por verte —comenta una sonriente Jay mientras busca sus llaves en su bolso—. No les dije nada hasta que salí a buscarte, porque sabía que querrían venir y tú querías espacio.

El castaño suspira, algo de la tensión en sus músculos evaporándose un poco. No sabía que había estado temiendo el motivo de la ausencia de sus hermanos hasta que su madre confirmó que no fue por rechazo, sino simplemente porque no tuvieron tiempo para estar listos. Aun así, se alegra de que no hayan ido a recibirlo; apenas está acostumbrándose otra vez a la efusiva naturaleza de Jay, a la forma en la que sus ojos, infinitamente idénticos a los de Lottie, lo miran con cariño y maravilla. Si sus otros hermanos hubieran ido a recibirlo, no cree que hubiera sido capaz de manejarlo.

—Gracias, ma —responde, y talvez lo dice por más cosas de las que se atreve a pensar—. Yo también quiero verlos.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensancha, girando el picaporte e inclinando la cabeza hacia adentro.

—Pasa, amor. Estás en casa.

No suspira, tampoco toma aire, simplemente detiene esa acción motora mientras su mano viaja la manija de metal y empuja la puerta hacia adentro, dando un paso al frente al tiempo que el mismo vestíbulo de años atrás lo recibe, como si fuera un día cualquiera.

Limpia sus zapatos en la alfombra antes de avanzar un poco más, mirando a su alrededor con ojos curiosos; todo sigue igual y es distinto a la vez, suspendido en una extraña corriente del tiempo donde se mezclan el pasado y donde sea que él esté.

—¿Louis?

Voltea hacia la aguda voz, encontrándose a una pequeña castaña con un jumper de Rudolf el reno parada en las escaleras, con labios que se curvan apenas lo ve a la cara.

—¡Louis!

Baja los escalones casi trotando, corriendo con una sonrisa. Louis se agacha y deja su bolso en el suelo mientras extiende sus brazos en un acto reflejo. Ella choca contra él, y está tan alta que el abrazo queda desnivelado.

—Hola Dee —la saluda, acariciando su pelo con cariño. Una sonrisa lo invade sin preguntar, meciéndola de un lado a otro al tiempo que habla suavemente en su oído—. ¿Cómo estás, linda? ¡Has crecido un montón!

Ella no contesta o si lo hace, Louis no la oye; lo está sosteniendo con fuerza, sus brazos rodeándolo con seguridad como si fuera ella quien tuviera que mantenerlo entero por miedo a que se derrumbe si lo suelta.

Oye pasos apurados golpear contra la madera y Louis abre los ojos para encontrar a Phoebe parada en el umbral de la sala con los ojos bien abiertos. Parece tan grande, tan crecida desde la última vez que la vio que Louis siente su corazón encogerse ante la idea de que ya no son unos bebés.

—¡Fizzy! ¡Louis ya llegó! —grita Phoebe hacia la cocina, sonriendo cuando voltea hacia su hermano.

—Phoebs, ven aquí, bonita —la llama, estirando uno de sus brazos hacia ella. Cuando está corriendo hacia él, dos figuras la siguen por detrás, y de repente Louis siente tres cuerpos chocar con el suyo—. ¡Oh, hey chicos!

—¡Achoo! —grita Doris entre risas, aferrándose con una mano al jumper de Daisy y con la otra al abrigo de su hermano.

—¡Te extrañamos! —Ernest hunde su cara en lo que puede, mitad en su pecho mitad en el cabello de Doris. Louis quiere reír.

—Y yo los extrañé a ustedes —les dice, apretándolos a todos con fuerza, como si así pudiera esconderlos en sus brazos y protegerlos de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerles daño—. No saben cuánto.

Están así por aproximadamente los cinco segundos que dura mantener a un Tomlinson en el mismo lugar, antes de que sus mentes salten a otra cosa.

—¿Vas a quedarte hasta Navidad? —pregunta con ilusión Daisy, apartándose un poco y dejando que Louis se enderece.

—Así es, amor —corresponde, acariciando su cabello con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

A su derecha, Phoebe jadea de golpe.

—¡Vas estar para la tarde de las galletas! —exclama con alegría.

Algo en él se rompe un poco al mismo tiempo que se remienda; hay cuatro pares de ojos azules y mejillas sonrosadas frente a él, mirándolo con maravillada esperanza, y Louis no sabe cómo pudo pasar un año sin esto, o cómo puede mantenerse entero ahora, con Lottie presente en distintos rasgos de todos ellos.

— No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

Un mar de preguntas comienza a surgir entre los cuatro, cada uno superponiéndose al otro con curiosidad absoluta y la desbordante necesidad de tener a su hermano allí, de que les hable y los mime o les discuta y les enseñe.

—Ya, chicos, dejen a Louis acomodarse en casa, ya habrá tiempo para charlar —interrumpe Jay en un punto, cuando Louis ya ni siquiera sabe a quién le está respondiendo qué cosa.

—¡Pero mamá! —se quejan las gemelas a coro, enseguida acalladas por su madre.

—Pero nada —determina, acariciando sus mejillas con cariño— ¿Por qué no ayudan a Dan a poner la mesa? La cena ya casi debe estar lista.

Ambas ruedan los ojos y se giran quejumbrosas, trotando hacia la cocina con molesta resignación.

Jay se agacha, abrazando a sus más pequeños hijos antes de plantarles un beso en la coronilla a cada uno.

—Ernie, Doris, ¿pueden buscar a Fizzy y avisarle que Louis ya llegó? —les pide dulcemente.

—¡Si, mami! —exclama Doris, tomando de la mano a su hermano antes de correr juntos por el mismo camino que las gemelas segundos atrás.

Jay se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que Louis lo hace, alzando su propio bolso en el proceso. Ella deja reposar una mano en su brazo, apretando con cuidado.

—¿Cómo estás, cielo? —le pregunta en un tono maternal que maneja el equilibrio entre sedante y preocupado.

Louis no sabe que responder, probablemente porque hay un revoltijo de emociones contrarias en el vestíbulo de su alma como para tratar de atrapar una y ponerle nombre.

—Han crecido mucho —constata en su lugar con un suave deje de asombro, por más que sea algo obvio—. Fue solo un año, pero… Parece que ayer eran unos bebés, todos ellos.

Jay deja salir una suave risita con los labios sellados, apenas triste, cargada de orgullo.

—Eso nunca cambia a los ojos de una madre —le dice antes de darle un suave apretón a su brazo, inclinando la cabeza hacia las escaleras—. Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Su madre lo deja en la que siempre fue su habitación cada vez que paraba de visita. El cuarto de invitados de esta casa se sentía un poco suyo un año atrás, cuando venía más seguido, al punto en el que las cosas quedaban ordenadas cómo él las dejaba en lo que se parece más a la habitación de su infancia.

Ahora, está algo cambiado, probablemente por el desuso y la necesidad de limpiar todo de una evidente capa de polvo. Louis nota el canasto de la ropa sucia de nuevo bajo el pequeño escritorio en lugar de al lado de la cama, y cómo los libros que siempre solía dejar en la mesita auxiliar para leer en las noches ya no están desparramados en la superficie, sino apilados dentro de uno de los cajones.

Sabía, desde mucho antes de poner un pie en el tren, que las cosas iban a haber cambiado. Trece meses es mucho tiempo como para que las cosas sigan iguales, en especial a sabiendas de que algo inevitablemente ocurrió. Algo, _alguien_ comenzó a faltar para siempre, y eso hizo cambios que empezaron a pasar al mismo tiempo que él decidió faltar voluntariamente, asique no es sorpresa que tenga que hacerle frente a todas esas variaciones, las imprevisibles y las que hubieran pasado de todos modos, al mismo tiempo.

La cosa no está en saberlo o no, en estar preparado o completamente desarmado, sino en actualmente hacerles frente. Louis podía esperar el sentimiento de desacomodo, el percibir algo fuera de lugar por la ausencia de Lottie. Podía adelantarse a lo incómodo que sería ver a su mamá de nuevo, inseguro de abrazarla envuelto en llanto, mantenerse distante o balbucear la disculpa que aún le debe. Podía imaginar el dolor en su pecho cuando viera a sus hermanos pequeños y hallara las pequeñas huellas de Charlotte en cada uno de ellos, el fugaz atisbo de dolor ante el recuerdo de la hermana mayor que ya no está.

Lo que no pudo imaginar, fue lo mucho que esas personas han cambiado en el transcurso de un año. Las gemelas han pegado un estirón, repentinamente más altas y con los rostros mucho más maduros que antes, cada vez más similares a los de su madre. Los bebés son mucho más ágiles, más inquietos y elocuentes, con sus melenas mucho más largas y comenzando la maravillosa edad donde sus personalidades empiezan a florecer.

Incluso su madre, tan jovial y auténtica como siempre, parece haberse vuelto más hermosa pese a los años y las vueltas de la vida. Es eso lo segundo que impresionó a Louis; cómo había cambiado su madre desde la última vez que la había visto.

Aquella vez, era principios de diciembre, y ella había ido a Londres con el pretexto de ayudarlo a lidiar con todo. Él había empezado terapia a su sugerencia, y ella lucía más como la que realmente necesitaba una sesión, pero nunca se lo dijo, y en cambio decidió seguir adelante con el tratamiento por más que realmente prefiriera sanar a su manera, callando todo hasta que estuviera verdaderamente listo para hablar.

Ella estaba demacrada; había perdido a una hija y alguien solo puede imaginarse lo desgarrador que debe ser para una madre ver al mundo seguir girando como si nada mientras le falta esa pequeña parte suya que vio nacer y descubrir el mundo con ojos maravillados. Su voz sonaba desgastada, casi hueca de verdadera emoción y sus gestos demostraban lo cansada que estaba, lo drenada que las últimas semanas la habían dejado. Louis se sintió tan culpable, tan inmensamente responsable de haberle quitado esa chispa a los ojos de su madre que comenzó a distanciarse con la mera idea de que ese dolor sería atenuado si no estaba muy presente.

Sabía por las llamadas posteriores a lo largo del año que ella quería verlo, pero nunca sospechó que fuera a encontrársela tan revitalizada, tan chispeante y alegre, vibrante de energía y optimismo como cuando la vio en la estación, impaciente por abrazarlo y traerlo a casa. Está asombrado por su fortaleza y su valentía, por cómo había sido capaz de sobreponerse al dolor de la pérdida, de perdonar a la vida y la muerte con la suficiente voluntad como para seguir adelante.

En parte cree que fue gracias al apoyo de Dan, y a sus pequeños hermanos; su madre siempre se había desvivido por sus hijos, y no le sorprendería que ellos hubieran sido lo que la alentó a seguir adelante y plantar una sonrisa, a estar bien por ellos.

Si lo piensa así, no le sorprende tanto que Daisy y Phoebe hayan seguido su ejemplo. Se siente inusualmente aliviado al saber que no lo detestan ni le guardan rencor; una parte de él seguía aterrada de aquel sueño, medio esperando que no le dirigieran la palabra o lo miraran con desconfianza, como si no fuese digno de ser perdonado. Cuando las sostuvo en sus brazos, sintiéndolas aferrarse con fuerza a él, pudo respirar con tranquilidad, fundiéndose entre la presión de sus delgados cuerpos al saber que todo estaba bien, que sus pequeñas hermanitas eran distintas a aquellas distorsionadas versiones de su mente.

Aún le tiemblan un poco las manos mientras lo piensa, sentado al filo de la cama procesando la última hora de su vida. Ha estado así por quince minutos, estático, respirando hondo y repasando las palabras, dejando que se hundan en su mente como un seguro de que todo está bien, que esta es la realidad y hasta el momento nadie ha proclamado su odio hacia él ni ha recriminado su presencia.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacan de su cabeza, y su respiración se atasca en su garganta por costumbre como cada vez que alguien lo sobresalta a mitad de un ensimismamiento. Se pone de pie, caminando hasta la puerta y dudando, con la mano en el picaporte, ni siquiera está muy seguro de por qué.

Cuando finalmente tira, una adolescente aparece del otro lado. Su cabello castaño y ondulado enmarca su rostro, y un escalofrío lo recorre de pies a cabeza cuando la ve allí, plantada frente a él con inseguridad en toda su postura.

—Hola, Lou —la oye decir con timidez, algo temblorosa cuando sus ojos se posan en los orbes azules.

—Fizzy.

Sabe que suena estúpido, la forma en que lo dice, pero se ve tan ridículamente grande y madura mirándolo incierta desde el umbral, que no puede evitar la sorpresa, preguntándose en qué momento había perdido de vista a la pequeña niña que apenas le llegaba al mentón.

—La cena está lista —avisa ella quedamente.

—Gracias —responde de igual forma.

Hay un breve instante donde ella no se mueve y él no hace nada, inseguro de qué hacer o dónde está parado en la relación. Es su hermana pequeña, pero también es la mayor ahora, luego de él, y la que siempre dudó menos a la hora de juzgar a la gente. Con Fizzy, o estabas en su lado bueno o estabas en su lado malo, y Louis estaba aterrado por saber cómo parecía a sus ojos.

Pasa de un instante a otro, casi tan repentino como todo lo demás; lo dice tan rápido que duda por instante si realmente lo hizo o si está reflejando sus deseos en ella.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Parpadea, procesando el tono dudoso y tentativo de sus palabras, confirmado en la forma en la que sus ojos piden permiso. Louis suelta el picaporte y da un paso al frente, exhalando todos sus miedos al tiempo en el que la envuelve en un abrazo enseguida correspondido.

—Claro que puedes, Fiz. Nunca tienes que preguntar —murmura contra su pelo, casi tan tembloroso como ella.

—Lo sé, solo... —suspira, apretándolo solo un poco más fuerte—. Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

Esas palabras son lo último que necesita para que algo se levante de sus hombros. Un gran alivio se abre paso en sus músculos, haciéndolo sentir más suelto de lo que se había sentido en meses, como si su cuerpo hubiera estado en eterna tensión y solo ahora pudiera exhalar y dejarse languidecer.

—Yo igual, amor —le dice, apartándose con cuidado luego de un rato, con los ojos algo húmedos pero rehusándose a dejar que las lágrimas arruinen ese momento.

Ella le sonríe y él le corresponde, entonces empiezan a caminar hacia el comedor, lado a lado y sin hacer otro comentario del tema. Louis nunca supo reconocer cuánto lo conocía, pero está infinitamente agradecido de que lo hiciera, sabiendo que solo un par de palabras son suficientes para él.

—¿Y qué tal todo en Londres? —le pregunta cuando alcanzan las escaleras, tratando de llevar la charla a temas más alegres.

—Oh. Ya sabes, es Londres —se alza de hombros, restándole importancia—. Mucha gente, poca paz, pero eso significa que nunca te aburres. ¿Qué tal Doncaster?

—Bien, supongo —lo imita ella, pensándolo un poco—. Remodelaron The Dome y ahora el cine está allí —agrega—. Trabajé en la boletería en el verano.

Louis alza sus cejas, genuinamente sorprendido.

— ¿No eres algo pequeña para eso?

Fizzy llega al final de las escaleras y voltea a verlo con cara de póker.

—Tengo diecisiete, Louis, soy prácticamente una adulta joven.

Es verdad, pero Louis siempre piensa a sus hermanas con dos años menos de los que en realidad tienen, y esta vez se ha quedado con el recuerdo de una Felicité de quince años, asique no hay quien lo culpe.

—Y yo tengo casi veintiséis, pero no ando por ahí refregándole mi madurez a la gente —le responde, alzando una ceja ante su sutil actitud sobradora.

Ella rueda los ojos sin maldad.

—Probablemente porque pueden notarlo por tus arrugas —dice solo para fastidiarlo.

Louis la mira entre incrédulo e indignado, sobretodo porque él mismo había sido así a su edad, y ella probablemente lo había copiado de él, pero eso no le daba el derecho para burlarse de su maestro.

—Disculpa, mocosa, ¿nadie te enseñó a respetar a los mayores? —le reprocha, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas con indignación.

Ella alza la vista a su cabeza, y entonces lleva su mano hacia sus coronillas para medir sus estaturas, una sonrisa divertida deslizándose por sus labios cuando comprueba que ella es un par de centímetros más alta.

Louis maldice mentalmente los genes y lo que sea que haya estado comiendo esa chica durante los últimos meses, dejando que su mandíbula caiga mientras lleva una mano a su pecho con dramática ofensa.

—Suficiente, te ignoraré por el resto de las fiestas —determina, volteándose para retomar su camino.

—Envidioso —se ríe ella.

Él la mira otra vez y de reojo, como si la desconociera.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi dulce hermanita?

Eso arranca otra risa de la castaña y Louis se encuentra a si mismo sonriendo, complacido y con algo dentro suyo derritiéndose de a poco; siempre fue el payaso por sus hermanas, dispuesto a dejar todo y hacerse el tonto con tal de sacarles una sonrisa. Hay algo reconfortante en saber lo natural que es para él volver a caer en ese papel a pesar de los años y las heridas. Lo ancla y lo hace sentir como que pertenece incluso cuando el resto del tiempo se siente perdido.

Es algo que no cambió y nunca cree que vaya a cambiar. Se siente un poco como su cielo.

Cuando Louis entra al comedor, enseguida lo recibe un cuadro de completo y entrañable caos. La mesa está puesta y hay dos pares de gemelos dando vueltas alrededor con juguetes que van desde celulares a peluches de animales. En medio de todo está Dan, colocando la ensalada antes de alzar la vista.

—¡Louis! —lo saluda con una sonrisa, rodeando la mesa—. Qué bueno verte, ¿qué tal el viaje?

Se dan la mano pero Dan también lo tira en un abrazo. Es un buen tipo, relejado y amoroso con sus chicas, y más de una vez Louis había quedado con él para ver algún partido y tomar algo en el sofá.

—Hola, Dan —le corresponde, Fiz y Daisy discutiendo algo más allá—. Bien, algo tumultuoso, por las fiestas y eso.

—Ah, mucha gente regresando a casa, seguro —asiente antes de interrumpirse a sí mismo—. Ernie, no juegues con la comida.

Ernest esconde la cabeza con mediana vergüenza, aun moldeando el puré en su plato con su cuchara en un intento de darle forma de Mickey Mouse. Louis ríe suavemente para sí mismo, sentándose junto a Fizzy antes de que Daisy salte al lugar vacío a su lado.

—¡Daisy, esa es mi silla! —se queja Phoebe, pero su gemela solo le saca la lengua.

—Mentira, te la gané en piedra, papel o tijera.

—¡Hiciste trampa!

—¿Cómo haces trampa en piedra, papel o tijeras? —pregunta Louis a nadie en particular, con el ceño fruncido.

—Daisy cree en que el fuego es un comodín válido pero Phoebs no lo cuenta —explica Fizzy, alzándose de hombros—. Yo lo cuento cuando me conviene.

—Ya, niñas, no discutan —interrumpe Jay, llegando de la cocina con la comida y colocando la bandeja en medio de la mesa.

—¡Pero yo quería sentarme al lado de Louis! —protesta Phoebe por última vez, resignada a comer entre Ernest y Felicité.

—Puedes sentarte mañana, cariño —asegura su madre, sonriéndole con amor  antes de tomar su lugar en la mesa.

La cena transcurre en un desorden agradable, con demasiadas manos pasándose cosas y la vajilla chocando entre sí casi todo el tiempo.

La conversación nunca cesa y Louis se siente agradecido por eso. Le impide pensar en que no están tan apretados como solían estarlo, y aunque no borra de su cabeza la ausencia de Lottie (cómo faltan sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus inevitables acotaciones, aliándose con Fizzy para molestarlo o con las gemelas cuando necesitaban mayoría para decidir en un postre), tampoco deja que eso lo absorba y distraiga del resto de su familia.

Jay pregunta por Niall y Liam, que son como sus hermanos adoptivos, y Louis les cuenta de que Niall comenzó a dar clases de guitarra en el Conservatorio donde estudia Teoría Musical, y que Liam regresó con su antigua novia y está volviéndose un nombre importante en el círculo de abogados. Las chicas le preguntan si él tuvo que construir algo para alguien famoso en el último año y él les responde que no, pero les narra las peticiones más quisquillosas y ridículas de los clientes más ricos que le han tocado a la firma.

También se pone al día con ellos, y la conversación se mueve de la obra de teatro de Doris a la presentación de baile de Phoebe y a la búsqueda de universidad de Fizzy, volviendo a como Daisy ganó la competencia de natación anual y Ernest está decidido a ser un explorador cuando crezca. Su mamá y Dan hablan de planes para algún posible viaje a Holanda el próximo verano, si llegan a ahorrar suficiente, y Louis se siente inmensamente feliz y orgulloso por cada uno de ellos, por cómo están haciendo planes y cumpliendo sueños, hablando de todo con una emoción desbordante.

En otra ocasión lo hubiera consumido una sensación de vacío, de decepción consigo mismo por no poder tomarlo como ellos, hundiéndose en lo negativo. Ahora, entre sus risas y el bullicio de sus voces, la vitalidad que emanan y el que lo hagan sentir tan en seguro, Louis no podría atreverse a sentir otra cosa que no sea alegría.

Cuando ya han terminado el postre y ha apilado los platos de toda la familia en un intento de ayudar a ordenar, Louis se disculpa para irse a dormir. Con párpados pesados recibe los saludos de toda la familia, y Jay le pide que si necesita algo le avise, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sube a su cuarto y se pone su pijama, saliendo de la habitación otra vez solo para cepillarse los dientes. Va leyendo los mensajes de su celular en el camino; dos de Niall deseándole suerte y diciendo lo feliz que está por él, una nota de voz de Liam preguntando si llegó bien, y una llamada perdida de Harry. Teclea una rápida respuesta a los dos primeros y luego duda, filosóficamente considerando, con el cepillo colgando de su boca, si enviarle un mensaje a Harry. Acaba decidiendo que no, porque no sabe en qué términos están, y si realmente quisiera decirle algo le hubiera enviado un mensaje luego de que no atendió el teléfono la primera vez.

Apaga su celular y lo deja en la mesita auxiliar una vez que regresa a su cuarto. Metiéndose en la cama, se permite repasar el día sin apremio, miles de palabras y de nueva información dando vuelta en su cabeza incesantemente, y seguro le tomará horas realmente ponderar en cada fragmento.

Sigue doliendo cuando piensa en que esta vez volvió a casa solo, en que son un número par en la mesa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero el sentimiento no es tanto una puñalada como si es nostalgia y Louis cree que es por el impacto inicial de todo que aún no lo ha golpeado tan duro como sabe que va a hacerlo.

Aun así, cuando el sueño le gana y apenas está pensando en el abrazo de su madre en la estación, se permite concluir que hoy, pese a todo, ha sido un buen día.

***

Lo primero que siente Louis en la mañana es el colchón sacudiéndose abruptamente y un peso posándose sobre su torso, zarandeándolo de forma insistente.

—¡Louis! ¡Louis! ¡Louis! —grita alguien con voz aguda en su oído, y eso es lo último que toma antes de que despierte de un sobresalto.

—¿Eh? —exclama desorientado, sentándose y frotando sus ojos en un intento de ver más claramente—.¡Qué! ¿Qu--?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Cuando finalmente logra enfocar su visión, nota una mata de pelos rubia y otra pelirroja acompañadas de sonrisas infantiles, riéndose con complicidad mientras aplauden y saltan en la cama. Cuando parpadea y la situación va adquiriendo sentido en su cabeza, toma conciencia de tres figuras más; una sentada al pie de su cama, otra parada a su lado y una tercera apoyada en la pared, celular en mano y probablemente grabando el momento.

Doris sigue gritando saludos, Phoebe ríe mientras brinca sentada al ritmo de Ernest. Una sensación placentera invade su pecho y sus labios se derriten en una sonrisa, atrapando a los gemelos más jóvenes en cada brazo y atrayéndolos consigo en un mar de cosquillas.

—¡Gracias chicos! —dice por sobre las risas, los niños retorciéndose en sus brazos mientras sueltan carcajadas. Se toma un segundo para mirar al resto de sus hermanas, sonrientes a la distancia—. Vaya manera de despertar. ¿Madrugaron para esto?

Fizzy presiona la pantalla de su celular y lo baja, chasqueando la lengua.

—Claro que no —le responde—. Son casi las diez, bella durmiente, pero no queríamos despertarte antes.

Louis alza una ceja con descaro.

—Disculpa, esta cara no se consigue sin un sueño de belleza —señala su rostro, perdiendo la fachada cuando ella rueda los ojos con una sonrisa y él se la devuelve.

Daisy y Phoebe se abren paso y lo abrazan en conjunto, casi todos acabando sobre la cama en un mar de extremidades cuando Louis pierde el equilibrio. Una vez se separan, las pequeñas manos de Doris tironean de su sweater para llamar su atención.

—¡Achoo, hay una sorpresa abajo!

—¡Doris! —reprocha Ernest cruzado de brazos, pero su gemela lo ignora.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunta Louis con sorpresa y asombro, estrujándolos otra vez contra su pecho—. Bueno, tendré que bajar a investigar, ¿no?

Al llegar al comedor seguido de su comité de hermanos, lo primero que se encuentra es la mesa llena de platos con comida; un desayuno inglés completo rodeando un pastel cubierto en crema y Skittles, su nombre deletreado en salsa de chocolate.

—Buenos días, Louis, feliz cumpleaños —lo saluda Dan apenas pone un pie en la sala, taza en mano.

Detrás de él viene su madre, sonriente y radiante como no la había visto en un largo tiempo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor —le dice, besando su mejilla y entregándole una taza con té y leche.

—Gracias —les responde a ambos, aún algo sorprendido por toda la atención—. Esto se ve delicioso, ¿es para mí? —pregunta, gestualizando a la mesa mientras corre una silla.

—Claro, cariño —ríe Jay, abrazando su cuello por detrás cuando está sentado y besando su coronilla—. Disfrútalo mucho, las chicas ayudaron a decorar el pastel.

La sonrisa de Louis se ensancha y es ahí cuando nota que en algún punto comenzó a sonreír, o quizás nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Cuando alza la vista y ve a sus hermanas de pie más allá, les hace señas con las manos.

—Hey, ¿qué hacen ahí paradas? ¿No quieren probar?

En un instante está rodeado de caras sonrientes listas para un segundo desayuno, demandando que primero se corte el pastel y comenzando a entonar la canción de cumpleaños.

Por primera vez, Louis no pone una cara incómoda, sino que sonríe brillante y con la cabeza en alto.

***

No es hasta unos minutos antes del almuerzo que Louis tiene tiempo para revisar su celular. Apenas lo desbloquea encuentra notificaciones de Facebook, (probablemente de sus tíos), un par de llamadas perdidas, mensajes de sus primos más cercanos, de Mark y el grupo de chat de sus amigos con el nombre cambiado a _"Loubear Day :p_ _"_

Rueda los ojos a eso último, abriendo el chat para agradecer los saludos y cambiar el nombre al emoji de fuck you, solo porque puede y quiere.

Lo siguiente que revisa son los mensajes; Liam también le envió un breve saludo por chat privado, avisándole que lo llame cuando esté libre. Niall envió un audio y Louis se prepara a sí mismo para los gritos del rubio cuando presiona play.

—¡Looouuuiiiisss! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclama en tono cantarín y estridente, riendo al final—. Estás oficialmente más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte. Talvez la madurez finalmente te alcance este año, ja —el castaño rueda los ojos al comentario, mordiendo su labio en una sonrisa—. Hey, si estás libre más tarde avísame para que pueda llamarte. Nos vemos, hermano. Disfrútalo mucho —exclama, voces igual de enérgicas y alegres resonando de fondo—. ¡Ah, y saluda a todos por mí!

Louis tipea una rápida respuesta antes de volver a la pantalla inicial, leyendo el siguiente mensaje.

Cuando ve el nombre de Harry siente algo dentro suyo estrujarse con culpa. Abre el chat antes de que pueda considerarlo, las palabras mirándolo de vuelta.

**Harry:**

                Feliz cumpleaños, Lou. Te deseo lo mejor en el mundo. Que lo disfrutes mucho x

Es un mensaje simple, directo, pero de alguna forma significa mucho más de lo que podría hacerlo un discurso más extenso. Se queda observándolo por unos minutos, releyendo y deliberando que contestar, si es que se podía darle vueltas al asunto. Escribe y borra el mensaje varias veces; es un simple agradecimiento, pero desconocía todas las variantes de un _'gracias'_ hasta que las intento a todas en búsqueda de la más adecuada. Al final, se decide por algo simple y clásico, presionando enviar de golpe como para acabar con el tema antes de salir de Whatsapp.

Bloquea su celular y lo deja sobre la cama, decidiendo que va a contestar el resto de las cosas más tarde. Es la víspera de Navidad y está en casa, pasando un buen momento y sintiéndose más cómodo consigo mismo y la situación en sí de lo que ha estado en meses.

El resto del mundo puede esperar.

***

Dan está lidiando con un Ernest encaprichado en que se aprenda la canción y el baile de _Peppa Pig_. Trata de seguir los pasos que le enseña el pequeño infante, pero continúa perdiéndose un giro y confunde izquierda con derecha. El pequeño rubio lo mira desesperado, golpeando su zapato en el suelo en un verdadero ataque de frustración.

Es realmente un espectáculo para ver, por lo que Louis no puede evitar reírse mientras ayuda a Fizzy a levantar los platos. Jay lo intercepta en la cocina en el instante en el que los deja en el fregadero; le da algo de dinero y le pide que acompañe a las gemelas a comprar unas decoraciones de repostería de último minuto en el almacén del vecindario.

Louis está cruzando la puerta junto a sus hermanas minutos después, enfrentándose al helado viento del norte de Inglaterra. Las chicas caminan con emoción casi al frente de él, ansiosas de volver y comenzar con las galletas.

La tradición de las galletas es algo que surgió cuando Felicité tenía cerca de cuatro años. Fue idea de su madre, como algo para unir la familia y crear buenos recuerdos; cada año, en la víspera de Navidad, los Tomlinson hacían galletas navideñas con distintas formas, y cada miembro decoraba las suyas de una manera particular. Al final del día, se intercambian las galletas entre la familia, como un pequeño regalo personal. Es algo simple, pero ha sido una de las tradiciones familiares favoritas durante más de diez años y es imposible de pasar por alto.

Los tres hermanos regresan a casa quince minutos después cubiertos de nieve, cargando bolsas con glaseado, chips, granas, adornos de mazapán y dos tabletas gigantes de chocolate y maní que Louis no pudo resistir comprarles a las chicas.

La familia se pone manos a la obra, incluso Ernie y Dan, que han renunciado a la coreografía de Peppa, se unen junto a Doris y ayudan a acomodar la masa de las galletas cortadas en las bandejas. Todo es risas y chistes, con la radio sonando de fondo y harina volando de vez en cuando. Es, de nuevo, un caos, pero Louis nunca se ha sentido tan en su lugar como en ese momento.

Una vez que las galletas están cocinándose y todos se permiten un descanso hasta que puedan decorarlas, el ojiazul se limpia las manos con un trapo y toma su celular dispuesto a contestar el resto de sus mensajes.

Camina escaleras arriba mientras escribe, dejándole saber a sus amigos que estaba libre, y apenas tiene tiempo de contestar dos mensajes más cuando la pantalla se ilumina con el nombre de Liam. Louis no tarda en presionar el botón verde y llevar el aparato a su oído.

—¿Hola? —pregunta al tiempo que entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta tras él.

—¡Louis! —grita con una energía que podría rivalizar la de Niall—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano!

El ojiazul camina hasta sentarse en la cama, la comisura de sus labios delatando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Liam.

—¿Qué tal la estás pasando?

Su corazón se estruja una sola vez, víctima de no saber cómo responder a algo que todavía no se ha querido plantear a profundidad.

—¡Bien! Bien —dice un latido demasiado rápido—. Todo es... todo está genial —confiesa con cierta incredulidad palpable, exhalando suavemente en el micrófono del celular—. Es... grandioso, de hecho. Las chicas me hicieron un pastel esta mañana, y vamos a ver _Elf_ en un rato —le cuenta, prefiriendo atenerse a los hechos en lugar de hundirse en la bruma de emociones que aún tiene que desenmarañar.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, Lou!

—¿Y qué tal todo por allá? —reflecta, delineando figuras en la manta de su cama como distracción.

—Es un caos —suspira con cansancio Liam—. Tuvimos un inconveniente de último minuto con el pavo y papá salió a comprar otro mientras preparamos lo demás antes de que lleguen los abuelos y Ruth con mi cuñado y Paulie.

—¿De verdad? —alza sus cejas con sorpresa, ojeando la hora—. ¿Qué le pasó al primer pavo?

—Bueno —comienza el otro, estirando la palabra con algo de vergüenza—, digamos que todos pensamos que alguien más iba a revisarlo y apagar el horno cuando estuviera listo.

—Oh, no —Louis lleva una mano a su boca, tratando de evitar las risitas que se cuelan por su voz—. ¿Qué tan malo es?

—Triste —sumarisa Liam, algo dramático—. Es el pavo más triste del universo, Louis. Está cubierto por una capa negra de cenizas y nada en un mar de vegetales carbonizados.

Una risa sonora y retumbante se escapa de él, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás ante la imagen.

—¿Cómo cuánto tiempo lo dejaron ahí dentro? —le pregunta entre risas.

—¿Unas tres horas? —calcula el castaño, riendo con él—. Realmente nos olvidamos que estaba ahí.

—Oh, dios. Mejor dile a Geoff que compre algo en KFC, Liam, es más seguro.

—Ja-ja, Louis —le dice, y casi puede sentirlo mirándolo con esa cara que pone para que sepa que no le hace gracia—. Ojalá alguna vez se te queme algo a último minuto. Creo en el karma, ¿sabes?

—Y yo creo que no tienes sentido del humor —responde el ojiazul, aún algo risueño.

Hay un golpe en su puerta y Louis lleva el teléfono contra su hombro mientras Daisy se asoma, diciéndole algo con los labios y una sonrisa. Su hermano asiente, indulgente, y ella festeja mientras cierra la puerta otra vez.

— Hey, tengo que cortarte —le avisa a Liam un segundo después—. Las chicas quieren que las ayude con el postre de esta noche.

—Seguro —responde. Lo oye dudar un segundo, pero antes de que pueda decir algo él está hablando otra vez, más suave—. Eh, ¿Lou? Ya sé que no te gusta que haga referencia a esto, pero estoy muy feliz de que estés en casa, pasando un buen rato.

Louis muerde su labio inferior, tomado por sorpresa cuando sabía que en algún momento iba a decirle algo así, pero talvez no lo está tanto por sus palabras como por su propia respuesta

—Yo también, Li —dice, apenas teniendo tiempo para pensar en lo que eso significa. Suspira rápido, poniéndose de pie—. Tengo que dejarte en serio, ¿nos vemos en unos días?

—Por supuesto —está seguro de que Liam le sonríe al otro lado de la línea—. ¡Felices fiestas, amigo! Envíales a todos un saludo de mi parte.

—Lo haré —corresponde, sus labios curvándose de igual manera—. Igualmente, Li.

Termina la llamada justo en el instante en el que Phoebe aparece para advertirle que están por comenzar sin él, y Louis finge ofenderse por exactamente tres segundos antes de cargarla en brazos sorpresivamente y llevarla entre risas hasta la cocina.

***

La reunión familiar en Nochebuena es... placentera.

Con todo lo que sucedió en el último año, la forma en la que se comportó y cómo imaginó que todos reaccionarían, Louis considera que es ligeramente surrealista el encontrarse sentado en la mesa rodeado de sus hermanos, su tía, sus abuelos, su madre y Dan sintiéndose tan sereno y cómodo como lo hace.

Sus abuelos lo abrazan con fuerza cuando lo ven, y Sally se la pasa haciendo chistes que lo tienen riendo sin parar. Fizzy y Ernest hacen pequeñas carreras por toda la casa, y Phoebe, Dan y Doris se enredan en una pequeña maratón de karaoke y baile navideño. Daisy está fotografiando todo, a la caza de las tomas más estéticas de lo que es la Navidad en la familia Tomlinson-Deakin, y Louis simplemente mira todo desenvolverse con ojos maravillados.

Este es el momento, en años anteriores, donde estaría charlando con Lottie, solo por unos minutos antes de que ella lo arrastrara a bailar ridículamente alguna canción, o a jugar con los gemelos, o a lanzar maní garrapiñado al aire con Fizzy e intentar atraparlo con la boca.

Siente su nariz picar como alerta de las lágrimas pero no está seguro de querer hacer algo al respecto. La ausencia de Lottie, en ese instante en el tiempo, era arrolladora. Extrañaba verla acomodarse en el sofá al final de la noche, con sus piernas sobre su regazo y ambos con una copa de alcohol en la mano, hablando cualquier estupidez mientras ven algún especial nocturno de dibujos animados rodeados de envoltura para regalos abollada y parientes en distintos estados de sueño.

Sin embargo, Louis no se quiebra. La extraña, sí. Es un dolor aún presente y aún constante, pero está mucho más atenuado, contenido y rodeado del amor y la alegría de las vidas que marcó cuando aún estaba aquí. Y es como si ella aún lo estuviera, de alguna forma; lo está en su canción favorita formando parte de la ronda de karaoke, lo está en su adorno hecho a mano en sexto grado colgando en el árbol, lo está en la galleta extra que todos hicieron y que acabaron intercambiando al azar al final de la noche, a salud de Lottie. Lo está en todos ellos ahí reunidos, en Louis presente, y eso es suficiente para sedar el dolor y domarlo por completo.

Louis tampoco llora, porque no cree que tenga más lágrimas. En un punto de la velada, antes de que llegaran los abuelos, Jay lo había detenido en su camino a la cocina y le había agradecido, con ojos húmedos, el haber decidido regresar a casa.

—Eres mi bebé, Louis. No importa lo que pase, no importa el tiempo, nunca voy a quererte lejos— le había dicho, sonriente y temblorosa, rebosante de amor—. Y siempre que te sientas triste voy a intentar todo por verte sonreír, cariño, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Louis había roto en llanto, deshaciéndose mientras los brazos de su madre lo sostenían con fuerza.

—Lo siento —gimoteó entre pequeños sollozos, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello—. Lo siento muchísimo, mamá. Perdón por irme. Perdóname por todo.

—No, cariño, no te culpes —susurró Jay entre caricias, meciéndolo de un lado a otro—. Está bien, amor. Todo está bien, Lou. Perdóname a mí por hacerte sentir de esa forma.

Louis se aferró con más fuerza, negando suavemente y murmurando un quebradizo _"Gracias. Te amo, mamá_ "

La oyó sorber su nariz, y entonces sus labios besaron su sien, moviéndose contra su piel.

—También te amo, bebé.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que alguien rompió un plato a la distancia y Jay se puso en modo mamá osa que aleja a todos en un perímetro de tres metros del lugar de impacto por miedo a que alguien pise algo estando descalzo. Louis se rio entre lágrimas, conteniéndolas cuando ella le envió una mirada de falsa severidad antes de ayudarla a juntar los trozos de porcelana.

Honestamente, no cree que haya dejado de llorar desde entonces; solo ha evolucionado a mantener sus ojos en un perpetuo estado de humedad. No podía evitar pensar en lo aliviado que se sentía, en cómo lo inundaba una embriagante sensación de alegría y paz al saber que _estaba disculpado_ , aún si realmente no lo habían culpado en absoluto.

Talvez se trataba más de él, y de disculparse a sí mismo. Pero eso es algo que no está listo para entender aún, y la noche es demasiado bonita como para llorar por eso ahora.

Se limpia las lágrimas que se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos y voltea hacia Doris y Ernest, que llevan contando del diez hacia atrás por quince minutos a la espera de los fuegos artificiales. Les ofrece ir afuera a esperarlos y ellos saltan con alegría corriendo en dirección a su hermano.

Media hora más tarde, cuando los fuegos artificiales han acabado y el brindis ya está hecho, los regalos de Navidad comienzan a circular. Peluches, maquillaje, accesorios, perfumes y libros viajan de una mano a la otra acompañados de exclamaciones de sorpresa y felicidad, Michael Bublé cantando de fondo.

Louis está sentado con Ernie en su regazo mostrándole su avión de juguete cuando alguien extiende un pequeño paquete hacia él. El castaño alza la vista, encontrándose con Fizzy mirándolo expectante.

—Feliz Navidad, Lou —le dice con una sonrisa, y detrás suyo aparecen Phoebe y Daisy, cargando sus propios obsequios.

El ojiazul las mira pasmado, tomando el regalo con inseguridad. Sus mejillas enrojecen cuando no solo cae en la cuenta de que se han acordado de él, sino que su decisión abrupta de volver a casa hizo que olvidara por completo comprarles un regalo.

—Pero... —comienza, observando el envoltorio navideño antes de mirarlas con vergüenza—. Chicas, yo no... No les traje nada.

Fizzy se alza de hombros, negando suavemente para restarle importancia. Las chicas se acercan, tendiéndole dos regalos más y una bolsa de papel con otros paquetes dentro. Louis los toma con incredulidad, Ernie sujetando la bolsa por él.

—Son nuestros regalos de tu último cumpleaños, cuando no viniste —explica Fizzy otra vez—. Las chicas y yo decidimos guardarlos para la próxima vez que te viéramos, asique... Feliz cumpleaños, también.

Él observa los obsequios por unos segundos, como si intentara entender qué había hecho para merecer que estas atentas y amorosas chicas fueran parte de su vida.

—Gracias —les dice, una sonrisa brotando se sus labios sin vergüenza, arrugando las esquinas de sus ojos—. ¡Oh, vengan aquí! ¡Abrazo de grupo! —exclama, abriendo sus brazos de par en par antes de que una horda de chicas se enreden sobre él hasta que apenas puede murmurar por encima de sus cuerpos—. Las amo muchísimo.

Doris y Jay se suman luego, seguidos por Dan, Sally y los abuelos, hasta que todos se están abrazando y Louis nunca, jamás en la vida, creyó que luego de haberse sentido tan perdido podría volver a sentirse en casa.


	13. CAPÍTULO XIII

_I'm like a boat on the water_

_You're the rays on the waves that calm my mind, oh, every time_

_But I know in my heart, you're not a constant star_

_— fool’s gold, one direction_

*******

Despertar de una leve resaca para encontrarte rodeado de bulliciosas voces y cuerpos inquietos moviéndose de aquí para allá puede parecer ligeramente irritante. Para Johannah Deakin, solo significa la profunda certeza y alegría de que todos sus bebés están en casa.

Sonríe con suavidad mientras seca los platos que su hijo mayor, Louis, le pasa luego de enjuagarlos. Oye abstraídamente su relato mientras se enfoca más en el sonido de su voz que en sus palabras, en cómo va recuperando de a poco el tinte alegre que le había oído perder. Su corazón se hincha con amor cuando lo oye reírse de su propia anécdota, la piel junto a sus ojos arrugándose mientras mira a su hijo continuar la historia con labios curvados.

No puede evitar inclinarse y besar su frente con cariño cuando acaba de hablar, apretando sus hombros con firmeza, quizás intentando convencerse de que realmente está allí frente a ella, que de verdad ha recuperado a uno de sus bebés luego de un año de sentir un vacío en su interior.

Ernest llega trotando hasta ellos, abrazándose a la pierna de su hermano y demandando su atención. Louis se acuclilla en frente suyo y lo envuelve en sus brazos, escuchándolo atentamente mientras Jay se retira, cruzándose con Fizzy aún en su pijama, la boca llena con uno de los sándwich que hicieron más temprano.

De hecho, es pasado el mediodía; la mayoría de la familia había permanecido despierta hasta muy tarde y nadie se despertó antes de las doce, excepto talvez por Doris y Ernest, que cayeron dormidos no mucho después de medianoche y despertaron cerca de las diez.

Dan se hizo cargo de ellos, por lo que cuando Jay despertó dos horas más tarde, los gemelos ya habían desayunado y estaban coloreando tranquilamente en la mesa del comedor junto a un plato con sándwiches de pavo recién preparados. Dan la saludó con algo de prisa antes de partir a la casa de sus padres por _"una emergencia de último minuto que tiene que ver con otra aparente fuga de gas, ya sabes lo paranoico que es papá, amor"_. Jay le besó la mejilla con dulzura, dejando otro beso en sus labios sellados antes de despedirlo, y una hora después está aquí, dejando otro beso en la coronilla de Fizzy mientras pasa a su lado. Ella lo nota segundos después, demasiado concentrada en lo que sea que lee de su teléfono, y atina a soltar un suave saludo cuando su madre ya casi ha salido de la habitación.

El zumbido del timbre la alerta, haciendo que pegue un pequeño salto en el lugar.

—¡Yo voy! —grita Jay hacia la sala, su cuerpo ya moviéndose en dirección a la entrada.

Mientras se acerca, la curiosidad la obliga a pensar en quién posiblemente pueda estar fuera, una Navidad tan fría como esta, a la una de la tarde, tocando su timbre. Por un breve instante, la idea de que Dan haya olvidado sus llaves en la casa de sus padres _otra vez_ ocupa su cabeza, pero se evapora tan rápido como llega cuando finalmente abre la puerta.

En su entrada está parado un alto joven, sutilmente encorvado con inseguridad, que la mira con sorpresa apenas posa sus ojos en ella. Tiene sus manos en los bolsillos, tirando hacia abajo la prenda con nerviosismo cuando se endereza y aclara su garganta.

— Hola, buenos días —dice con una voz grave que toma a Jay desprevenida. El chico parece perderse un segundo, dudando antes de volver a abrir la boca—. Uhm... ¿Esta es la casa de Louis Tomlinson?

Johannah inclina un poco la cabeza. Hay algo peculiar en el muchacho frente a ella, pero no puede percatarse de qué es.

— Sí —asiente, envolviendo su bata alrededor de su pijama con su brazo libre—. Está en casa, ¿quieres hablar con él?

— Uh, sí, por favor —contesta, sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa antes de volver a ella. Se encoje en sí mismo otra vez, esquivo bajo su mirada. Saca sus manos de sus bolsillos, gestualizando con algo de apremio mientras tropieza un poco con sus palabras—. Es decir, sólo si no está ocupado. Si puede, eh... —Titubea un instante, boqueando un poco antes de agregar—. Dígale que es un amigo.

Las cejas de Jay se disparan hacia arriba con genuina sorpresa.

— ¿Un amigo?

— ¿Harry?

Jay y Harry se voltean al mismo tiempo. Louis está parado en el umbral de la sala con Ernest en brazos y la mirada fija en el rizado en la entrada.

Hay un latido de silencio en el que Jay vuelve su cabeza hacia Harry, aún desorientada. Él simplemente deja que sus brazos caigan a sus costados, tirando con fuerza del material de su abrigo.

— Louis —su mirada está fija en él, pero su voz parece algo ida, apenas un murmullo cuando lo saluda—. Hola.

El ojiazul se le acerca. Ernest está aferrado a su sweater con una mano, observando entre ellos con la misma curiosidad que su madre.

— ¿Qué...? —comienza, deteniéndose para reformular la pregunta con más confusión que inseguridad filtrándose en su voz—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry hace algo que Louis nunca creyó que lo vería hacer; se remueve nervioso.

— Yo, uh —alza su mano para rascar su nuca, evitando su mirada fugazmente—. Fui a casa para las fiestas y bueno, pensé que podríamos volver juntos o algo —confiesa en un tono que trata de hacerlo sonar más indiferente de lo que es en realidad.

— Oh, uhm —Louis parpadea con sorpresa, ahora es él quien esquiva sus ojos mientras busca la respuesta en el piso—. Es que... Pensaba tomar el último tren, al anochecer.

— Ah... —el rizado deja caer su mano, una nota de decepción deslizándose por su voz.

Ambos se miran por un instante. Harry se mueve en su lugar, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cómo pretender que no hay problema cuando lo único que quiere es encontrar la forma de decir un 'pero'. Frente a él, Louis lo refleja. Reacomoda a Ernest en sus brazos mientras su boca se mueve sola, amagando formular algo, alguna respuesta que lo deje seguir la conversación.

Es entonces cuando Jay da un paso al frente, sonriendo cálidamente mientras se abraza en su bata.

— Bueno, cariño, ¿por qué no pasas el día aquí? —sugiere, mirando a Harry—. Te quedas por la tarde y ambos pueden irse cuando anochezca.

El rizado la observa de la misma forma en la que lo hizo cuando abrió la puerta; con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula apenas colgando.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí —insiste ella, ignorando la mirada gemela en el rostro de su hijo—. Está helando afuera y es Navidad, no puedes pasarlo solo.

Harry sacude su cabeza de lado a lado, sus mejillas teñidas de un leve color rosado.

— No quiero molestar —declina, sonriéndole con timidez—. Es muy amable, pero siento que estaría invadiendo su día.

Jay chasquea la lengua, agitando su mano en el aire.

— Oh, tonterías, cualquier amigo de Lou es bienvenido en casa —dice con cierto tinte de emoción en su voz, urgiéndolo a pasar mientras cierra la puerta lentamente—. Pasa, cariño, vamos, vas a congelarte. Yo iré a prepararles chocolate caliente.

Johanna le echa un último vistazo a Harry, regalándole una brillante sonrisa antes de tomar a Ernest de los brazos de Louis y encaminarse a la cocina.

Ambos muchachos quedan solos en el foyer, parados frente al otro como si no supieran que hacer consigo mismos. Louis se remueve en su lugar, sin apartar la mirada de la dirección en la que su madre se fue, como esperando que algo suceda y le instruya cómo proceder ahora que está solo con Harry.

Harry, con quien no ha hablado en días luego de una discusión que realmente no debió haber terminado como lo hizo. No está seguro de dónde están parados luego de eso, si están mal o están bien o están camino a eso, y no tiene el coraje para atreverse a dar un paso por temor a pisar en el lugar equivocado.

No tiene que hacerlo; Harry se adelanta, como siempre, y él sigue mirando la puerta que cruzó Johannah.

— Tu madre es muy hermosa —le oye comentar quedamente.

Louis siente las esquinas de sus labios curvarse suavemente, porque sí, lo es. La ha visto en sus peores momentos, la ha visto desmoronada y demacrada por el dolor, y aún lo maravilla lo radiante que es, la forma en la que puede recuperarse y volver a brillar como antes.

— Lo sé —susurra.

— Ahora sé de donde lo sacaste —Louis voltea hacia Harry como si fuera un reflejo, sus orbes azules chocándose con la mirada del rizado—. Tienes un corazón igual de bondadoso.

Parpadea, pateando una fugaz idea lejos de su mente mientras niega con suavidad.

— No lo creo. El de ella es mucho más grande —murmura, volviendo su mirada a la puerta antes de fruncir los labios.

Hay otro breve silencio en el que Louis juega con sus manos, dudando y bajando la vista, como un niño pequeño en su primer día de escuela. Muerde su labio, dándole vueltas al asunto mientras Harry se balancea hacia atrás y delante frente a él, desde la punta de sus pies hacia sus talones y de regreso.

— Uhm —Louis traga saliva, su garganta algo seca—, ¿cómo estás?

Harry deja de moverse. Sus botas golpean el piso, y sus manos se quedan quietas dentro de sus bolsillos.

— Bien. Bien... —se apresura a responder, paseando sus ojos por un segundo antes de mirarlo a través de sus pestañas—. ¿Y tú?

Louis cambia su peso de una pierna a otra, casi meciéndose de lado a lado.

— También, yo... estoy muy bien.

El rizado asiente para sí, apretando sus labios mientras vuelve su vista a sus pies. Pasa otro latido. Louis tamborilea sus dedos contra sus pantalones, repentinamente consiente de que aún está en pijama, pero solo se queda allí parado con la garganta apretada y las palabras al filo de su lengua.

— Lamento no haberte devuelto las llamadas —suelta de repente, respirando con alivio una vez que lo saca de su pecho—. Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía qué decirte cuando contestaras —explica con timidez.

Harry se alza de hombros sutilmente, algo sorprendido por su abrupto comentario.

— Descuida, no esperaba que lo hicieras. Llamarme, quiero decir —su suave sonrisa se tuerce, su voz decae—. La última vez que te hablé yo me... excedí un poco. No debí gritarte como lo hice.

Lo mira con arrepentimiento, ofreciéndole una disculpa con sus ojos. Louis abre la boca para protestar en contra, pero el tumulto de la cocina se hace más fuerte, las risas de las gemelas llegando hasta ellos.

— ¿Quieres pasar al estudio? Es más privado —ofrece el mayor, señalando vagamente a su izquierda. Harry hace una mueca como si no dependiera de él, y Louis se balancea una última vez antes de inclinarse al frente—. Ven, dame tu abrigo.

El más alto reacciona al mismo tiempo, sacudiendo sus hombros para quitarse su chaqueta mientras desenvuelve la bufanda de su cuello.

— Gracias —Se las tiende a Louis con tímidos ademanes, sintiéndose más expuesto ahora que no los viste.

El ojiazul cuelga su ropa en un perchero contra la pared, volviéndose hacia él e indicándole que lo siga antes de internarse en la casa.

Lo guía a través de una sala hasta que llegan a una habitación acogedora envuelta en estanterías llenas de libros y cajas, con amplias ventanas que dan al patio y llenan el ambiente de luz. Al fondo hay un escritorio sobre el cual reposan desde papeles y adornos hechos en actividades escolares hasta un par de cuadros y una computadora. Louis arrima la puerta tras ellos, señalando los sillones y pufs esparcidos en el espacio y sobre la alfombra; la perfecta mezcla de un estudio de trabajo y una pequeña biblioteca familiar.

— Ponte cómodo —le dice, cruzando la habitación para sentarse él mismo en uno de los sillones.

Harry lo imita, aun ojeando cohibidamente todo alrededor, intentando no parecer entrometido.

— Es una casa muy bonita —comenta.

— Lo sé.

Louis cruza sus piernas sobre el sofá, plegándose fácilmente hasta que está en la típica posición de yoga. El rizado mira sus uñas, inusualmente incómodo con el silencio.

— ¿Creciste aquí? —se atreve a preguntar cuando el otro no agrega más nada.

— No —sacude su cabeza, tirando de un hilo descocido de su suéter como distracción—. Lottie y yo nos criamos en otra casa aquí en Doncaster, y nos mudamos a Londres cuando yo tenía nueve.

— Ah.

Hay un pequeño reloj de pared que cuelga en la habitación. Su mamá había insistido en conservarlo, más allá de que hay uno digital descansando en el escritorio, por el mero hecho de que combina con la estética del cuarto. Es por eso que Louis puede oír el tic-tac de sus agujas, y podría, si quisiera, contar los segundos que se expanden entre el instante que toma la decisión en su cabeza y el momento en el que la lleva a cabo.

— Nos mudamos después de que mamá se divorciara de nuestro padre biológico —murmura, soltando una respiración temblorosa al tiempo que su corazón se estruja con nervios—. Eso, uhm... Ahí empezó todo, más o menos.

Puede sentir como Harry voltea hacia él, y es ahora o nunca, realmente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunta con confusión.

Él frunce los labios un instante, tragando algo pesado que le aprieta la garganta. Hunde sus dedos en la carne de sus piernas, anclándose a sí mismo lo suficiente como para tomar coraje.

— Nunca te conté por qué Lottie es-- era tan importante para mí —Louis exhala, sus ojos captando los de Harry en una mirada vulnerable—. Creo que es importante que lo sepas. Quiero que lo sepas.

El más alto no dice nada, estático en su asiento y visiblemente tenso, alerta de sus palabras. Louis se arrepentiría de no ser porque sus ojos lo están mirando atentamente, cálidos y comprensivos, con aquel gesto indefinible que le dio esa noche fuera de ese pub, y es suficiente como para que siga hablando.

— Luego de ayer, me di cuenta de que las cosas realmente no son tan malas como imagino que son, y que muchas de esas cosas enormes que me aterran se ven mucho más pequeñas cuando tengo a alguien a mi lado —explica, mojando sus labios antes de continuar—. He alejado a las personas que querían ayudarme a darme cuenta por mucho tiempo, y quiero enmendar eso, pero necesitan entender primero, y yo... quiero que entiendas. Quiero que puedas ayudarme.

Ve a Harry morder su labio por dentro mientras asiente lentamente. Su mano derecha se cierra en un puño y sabe que está conteniéndose para no estirarse y tocarlo, haciéndole saber que está ahí para él, dispuesto a entenderlo.

Louis asiente de la misma forma para sí mismo, como un permiso, antes de ver el acantilado por última vez y dar un salto de fe.

— Cuando tenía siete, descubrí que era gay —comienza, porque supone que es algo importante, al menos al principio—. No fue algo grande, solo fue la inocente realización de que prefería imaginar que cuando luchaba contra dragones lo hacía para rescatar a un príncipe y no a una princesa —se encoge de hombros—. No creí que hubiera algo malo con eso, y no lo hubo hasta que quise tomarle la mano a un compañero de clase.

》Doncaster es algo chico y nunca tuvo la mente tan abierta como ahora. Entonces era más conservador, y éramos niños rodeados de muchos adultos homofóbicos. El chico se apartó y me empujó hasta hacerme caer—Harry da un leve salto en su lugar, pero Louis solo parpadea la memoria lejos—. La maestra habló con mamá para contarle lo que pasó, y cuando mamá se lo dijo a papá él simplemente lo odió. Muchos de mis compañeros varones me miraban de reojo y comenzaron a excluirme lentamente, pero nada se comparó con mi padre alejándome poco a poco, porque no quería tener un hijo gay.

El rizado frunce el ceño ante eso. Louis simplemente se alza de hombros, los años endureciendo su reacción a los recuerdos.

》Su actitud era ridícula y retrógrada, pero para un niño de siete años, el que su papá empiece a evitarlo y abrazarlo menos, a hablarle cada vez más cortante e irritado es un golpe al corazón —concede, deteniéndose un momento para recordar algo—. Por entonces Lottie tenía tres años. Y yo escuchaba a mamá discutir con papá en las noches. No es algo que no hicieran antes, pero ahora el centro era yo, y Lottie era muy susceptible a eso. Los gritos y todo. Asique la alejé de eso, porque no quería que tuviera que lidiar con toda esa mierda que yo apenas podía comprender.

Una suave sonrisa comienza a surcar sus labios, apenas teñida de nostalgia.

》Lottie era particularmente dulce —dice, sus ojos fijos en la distancia—. Era de esa clase de infantes que podían derretirte en un segundo con sus enormes ojos y mejillas rechonchas. Y era felizmente ignorante. Fue por eso que cuando todo el mundo parecía mirarme de reojo, el que ella me buscara, el que ella riera conmigo, jugara conmigo, me quisiera y me aceptara fue un poco como un salvavidas. Con el tiempo temí que fuera a despreciarme también, cuando entendiera qué era lo que me gustaba, pero ese momento nunca llegó, y antes de que lo supiera ella se había convertido en mi cómplice y mi mejor-- en realidad mi única amiga.

Su sonrisa tiembla por un instante, pero lo disimula reacomodándose en el sofá, inhalando antes de continuar.

》Durante los dos años entre que mamá se divorció y consiguió trabajo en Londres, yo me había vuelto más introvertido, más tímido... quizás tempranamente ansioso, siempre alerta de lo que quienes antes eran mis amigos hicieran cuando pasaban cerca o lo que pensaban los demás de verme tan solo —hace una mueca, encogiéndose un poco en sí mismo, como si estuviera algo avergonzado—. Me volví casi distante, temeroso, pero nunca con Lottie. Ella era entonces la única que disfrutaba de mis tonterías y travesuras al máximo; con ella me sentía cómodo, y sabía que podía confiarle lo que fuera.

Louis suelta una pequeña risa, negando suavemente.

》Es gracioso, porque ella era una mariposa social y yo un huraño. De cierta forma nunca hubiera conocido a Liam y Niall de no haber sido por Lottie —le dice. Harry alza sus cejas con sorpresa, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo. Aun así, el castaño lo nota e inhala profundamente antes comenzar a contar la historia—. Cuando nos mudamos a Londres, fue en verano. Un día, mamá creyó que sería mejor disfrutar al aire libre y nos llevó a ambos a Hyde Park. Yo estaba sentado con Lottie en la hierba, jugando con un auto de plástico cuando ella tiró de mi manga y me señaló a dos chicos con una pelota más allá. Me dijo que quería jugar también, entonces tomé valor por ella, porque nunca podía dejar de hacer cosas por verla sonreír. Caminé hasta ellos y les pregunté con la voz más firme y clara que pude mantener si mi hermana y yo podíamos jugar.

Su mirada se pierde por un segundo, contemplando la escena en sus recuerdos con ojos suaves.

》Ellos simplemente sonrieron, y Niall dijo "¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahora podemos jugar un partido!". Y lo hicimos. Jugamos hasta que empezó a atardecer y mamá nos forzó a despedirnos —su voz tiembla un poco y su corazón se expande, latiendo pesadamente—. Nunca me sentí tan aliviado de que alguien más me aceptara sin preguntas, sin mirarme raro por si hablaba bajito o por si era algo callado.

》Esos dos chicos se volvieron algo regular; los volví a ver varias veces, en el parque, y me sorprendió que ellos fueran los primeros en reconocerme y llamarme, invitándome a jugar de nuevo. Nos hicimos tan cercanos que cuando se acercaron las clases le rogué a mamá que me inscribiera en la misma escuela que ellos —una suave risa se escapa de sus labios, sonando casi como un sollozo atenuado—. Era tan emocionante, volver a tener amigos de mi edad, de mi escuela, poder confiar en alguien más de nuevo.

》Tardé mucho en abrirme, eso es cierto —admite, pellizcando la tela de sus pantalones como distracción—. Li y Niall fueron muy pacientes con eso; me soportaban en mis momentos de timidez y de duda, dándome mi tiempo y espacio para poder tomar confianza. Les estoy infinitamente agradecido por eso, ni yo hubiera sido tan paciente... —sus labios se vuelven una fina línea, casi como si estuviera decepcionado—. Es difícil volver a confiar, ¿sabes? —dice, casi en un susurro—. Pero ellos nunca lo cuestionaron. Es otra cosa que me reprocho cuando pienso en cómo los dejo fuera ahora, después de tanto tiempo —exhala, cerrando los ojos por un instante—. Pero en ese entonces, cuando yo aún era inseguro, Lottie seguía siendo en quien más confiaba, con quien más me desenvolvía, y aun cuando pude afianzar la amistad con ellos dos, mi hermana seguía siendo la más cercana a mí.

》Ella tenía su grupo de amigas, y yo tenía el mío, pero siempre estuvo esta cosa, ese estrecho vínculo que surgió de esos años en los que sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro que nunca pudimos romper —gestualiza Louis, intentando explicarlo con más claridad—. Es por eso que cuando empezó la ansiedad ella fue la primera en saber, y la primera en entender cómo calmarme. Entonces se volvió algo entre los dos, porque mucha gente no entiende la ansiedad, lo que padecerlo significa, pero ella sí, porque nunca le escondí nada. Y de pronto Lottie era la única a la que acudía cuando eso pasaba y la única que realmente conocía todos mis secretos y se convirtió en mi fortaleza.

Frunce el ceño, dejando caer su mirada de los ojos de Harry.

》Yo sé que podía, _puedo_ , confiar en los chicos, en mis otros hermanos, en mamá, pero habíamos sido el confidente del otro por tanto tiempo que me parecía ilógico hacerlo con alguien más —una respiración temblorosa sale de entre sus labios—. Y es por eso que cuando… cuando murió, por mi culpa nada menos, quedé devastado. Estoy devastado. Perdí a la única persona que supo acompañarme cuando más solo estaba —frunce su nariz, pero es demasiado tarde para evitar que sus ojos se humedezcan. Cuando exhala, suena como un pequeño gimoteo.

》Y no solo eso, sino que cuando sucedió, yo estaba aprendiendo a confiar en mí mismo, a ser el mismo de antes y a abrirme más, a arriesgarme más —solloza suavemente, sus labios entreabiertos para dejar escapar un susurro—.Ocupé años de su vida contándole mis problemas y haciéndola la hermana mayor solo para que cuando por fin estaba permitiéndole dejar de preocuparse por ello, ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Louis sorbe su nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por un instante y deteniéndose para respirar hondo, hasta que cree recuperar un poco el control sobre su voz. Harry no se acerca, quizás porque entiende que quiere hacer esto solo. Quiere erguirse, aprender a lidiar con ello él mismo, aunque sea solo un poco.

—No creo que le haya molestado —dice el rizado, despacio y suave. Los ojos de Louis se disparan hacia él, y lo encuentra mirando su propio regazo—. El ayudarte, el ser tu fortaleza. No creo que la hayas privado de no preocuparse, creo que se hubiera preocupado de todas formas, siendo tu confidente o no.

Louis parpadea. Una lágrima que no logra contener se desliza por su mejilla, su mirada realizando el mismo movimiento hasta que está imitando la postura de Harry.

—Lo siento por gritarte —responde, limpiando la lágrima con la manga de su suéter.

El más alto alza la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando hablamos por última vez, yo fui quien te gritó y te dijo mierda —se disculpa, sus mejillas apenas rosadas con vergüenza y su voz queda—. A veces olvido que pasaste por todo esto, por el otro extremo. Que a ti también te arrebataron las mismas oportunidades que a Lottie. Es estúpido de mi parte asumir que porque no muestras tus cicatrices no las tienes en absoluto, y lo siento muchísimo por eso.

Presionando sus labios en una línea, el rizado vuelve su vista a su regazo, jugando con los anillos en sus dedos.

—Tuve tiempo para asumirlo, pero nunca deja de doler, ¿sabes? Nunca se hace más fácil aceptar que estas muerto, que quienes amas están tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Ambos callan por un momento, perdiéndose en su propio mar de silencio poblado de sus ruidosos pensamientos.

— Gracias. Por la disculpa —murmura al final Harry con voz gangosa, aclarando su garganta para hablar más claro—. Sé que no es tu obligación recordar que viví eso, y que es fácil olvidarlo, pero aun así gracias por disculparte.

El ojiazul se encoje de hombros, sorbiendo por su nariz antes de mirarlo.

— No quita que fue un movimiento de hijo de puta. De verdad lo siento.

— Lamento mucho lo que te dije, también —responde, su atención centrándose en sus manos brevemente—. No debí forzarte así. Pensaba en cómo estabas desperdiciando una chance que yo ya no tengo y no consideré lo difícil que debe ser para ti —finaliza, sus ojos volviendo a Louis.

— Lo entiendo —asiente, respirando hondo hasta que sus pulmones están llenos, y exhalando sonoramente—. Tenías razón. Tú, Niall y Liam. Y Perrie. Volver a casa es... bueno —una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

— ¿Si?

— Sí. Gracias.

Conectan miradas, y cuando Harry lo ve nota la forma en la que la piel junto a sus ojos apenas se arruga y la comisura de sus labios se estira con suavidad. Ve sus ojos, azules y vivaces, llenos de una chispa que no había visto brillar así antes, y no puede evitar imitar su sonrisa.

— Lo hiciste por ti mismo, hey —le dice, estirando una mano para apoyarla en su rodilla—. Tú tienes todo el crédito en esta. Estate orgulloso de tus victorias.

Los labios de Louis se curvan aún más antes de fruncirse en un intento de contenerla, casi formando una pequeña letra ve corta mientras baja la cabeza. Harry ensancha su propia sonrisa, apretando suavemente su rodilla e inclinándose hacia él para llamar su atención.

—Hey. Gracias —le dice cuando vuelve a encontrar sus ojos—. Por contarme eso y por confiar en mí.

El castaño baja la mirada por una fracción de segundo, sonriendo para sí mismo, casi con timidez.

— Creo que es hora, ¿no? —murmura, un deje de entusiasmo en su voz—. De confiar de nuevo en los demás.

Harry suelta una risita silenciosa, la alegre incredulidad desbordando por la comisura de sus labios reflejada en Louis mientras ambos comparten una mirada cómplice.

—Toc-toc —canta la voz de Jay, deslizándose por la puerta mientras la golpea con la cadera, dos tazas humeantes en sus manos—. ¡Chocolate caliente, chicos!

Harry se inclina hacia atrás, dejando que su mano caiga de la rodilla del ojiazul mientras este desenreda sus piernas, recibiendo una de las tazas.

—Oh, genial, gracias mamá —le sonríe, sus dedos envolviéndose alrededor de la cerámica y soplando el líquido.

Jay voltea hacia el rizado, tendiéndole la otra taza, y él se apresura a aceptarla.

—Muchas gracias, señora...

—Oh, cariño, dime Jay —le pide ella, tocando su brazo suavemente.

—Jay. Gracias, Jay —le sonríe, extendiendo su mano con cierta timidez—. Soy Harry, por cierto, un placer conocerla.

—Igualmente, cielo —la mujer estrecha su mano, soltándola inmediatamente para frotar su brazo con cariño—. ¿Ya entraste en calor?

—Sí, muchas gracias —asiente con cierta efusividad, haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana antes de tomar la taza con sus dos manos—. Está espantosamente frío afuera.

—Me imagino —le responde ella, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. Da un paso atrás, paseando su mirada entre su hijo y Harry—. Estamos por ver una película, si quieren pueden unirse.

Louis suelta un sonido de acuerdo, terminando de darle un sorbo a su chocolate antes de asentir.

— Claro —dice a su madre, volteando hacia el rizado con una mirada cuestionante—, ¿quieres, Haz?

Él se encoje un poco en sí mismo, tomado por sorpresa por la invitación.

—Uhm, ¿no tienes problema con eso? —pregunta algo cohibido.

—¿Por qué lo tendría? —inclinando su cabeza, la sacude con confusión antes de chasquear su lengua, sonriéndole cálidamente—. Vamos, es una película en familia. Es Navidad, te lo mereces.

Hay dos pares de ojos tremendamente azules y dos corazones inmensamente amables mirándolo expectantes, con sonrisas gemelas adornando sus rostros, y ¿quién es él para decirles que no?

—De acuerdo —acepta, y cuando ve las arrugas junto a sus ojos sabe que no había manera de que prefiriera otra respuesta.

***

Jay baja las escaleras seguida de Louis y Harry, ambos cargando con tazas aún humeantes.

Cuando el ojiazul pone un pie en el living, tiene un pantallazo de la escena frente a él; Doris está en el regazo de Daisy en el sillón, Fizzy, Ernest y Phoebe sobre la alfombra a los pies del sofá, envueltas en mantas, con un recipiente lleno de palomitas a uno de sus costados.

Doris es la primera en verlo, saltando en las piernas de su hermana con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Achoo! —lo llama, palmeando el espacio a su lado—. ¡Siéntate aquí, te guardé un lugar!

—Gracias, linda —ríe Louis, internándose en la habitación.

Solo ha dado unos pasos cuando nota que Harry no lo está siguiendo, y se gira para encontrarlo parado bajo el umbral con cierta incertidumbre, mirando al grupo como si lo intimidara. Volviendo su vista a las chicas, que también han notado su presencia y lo miran con curiosidad, aclara su garganta.

—Uh, él es Harry, un amigo de Londres —lo presenta, haciéndole un gesto al rizado para que se acerque.

—Hola —saluda con una sonrisa tímida, nerviosa.

Hay un par de _"Holas"_ balbuceados con algo de torpeza, y un pequeño vacío en la conversación luego de eso. Harry se mece en sus talones, boqueando un poco en busca de algo que decir para romper el hielo, pero Ernest se adelanta, parándose de su lugar para caminar hacia el recién llegado.

—Tu cabello es genial —le dice, con ojos asombrados, señalando los largos rizos castaños.

Harry parpadea y suelta una suave risa antes de acuclillarse frente al rubio.

—Gracias —responde, sonriendo dulcemente y ojeando su pelo—. A mí me gusta mucho el tuyo.

Ernest deja escapar una risita alegre, y Louis suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Su madre aparece junto a él con otro tazón de palomitas, y pasa un brazo por su cintura, sonriéndole cómplice. Louis la imita sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Muy bien, familia, ¿quién está listo para ver _Home Alone_?

***

—Louis —lo llama Fizzy.

Están en la cocina, limpiando los recipientes del azúcar de las palomitas. La película terminó hace un rato, Dan volvió hace unos minutos (porque " _aparentemente, esta vez sí había una fuga de gas, quien diría_ "), y Harry le aseguró a Louis que estaría bien, aún si lo abandonaba con su familia por unos minutos.

—¿Si? —responde distraídamente, refregando la esponja con espuma.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunta su hermana en un tono callado y algo urgente.

Louis deja de limpiar para verla hacer señas hacia la sala. Frunce el ceño.

—Harry.

Fizzy rueda los ojos.

—Sí, pero _quién_ es él —enfatiza con las manos, sus ojos verde agua resaltando—. Como, en relaciones.

— ¿Un amigo? —dice mientras seca el último tazón, algo perdido con el rumbo de todo esto.

Su hermana le da una de esas miradas de _"estás siendo un idiota ahora"_ y bueno, eso no cambió pero no es algo que extrañara mucho tampoco.

—¿Estás seguro que sólo es un amigo? —insiste, alzando las cejas con cierta incredulidad. Louis definitivamente se perdió.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —cuestiona, poniendo un brazo en su cadera.

—Lou, no has traído amigos nuevos a casa desde la secundaria, y ni siquiera eran tan cercanos como tú y él obviamente lo son.

Bueno, Fizzy decidió ponerse en modo adolescente difícil hoy.

—Hace dos días hubieras estado encantada de que haga nuevos amigos —le recrimina, tirando a la mesada el trapo con el que secaba.

—Bueno, pero amigos que te miran _así_ no son exactamente eso.

Definitivamente, Louis se perdió.

—¿" _Así_ " cómo?

La castaña abre la boca como para contestar, pero Doris entra corriendo hecha un torbellino pelirrojo de energía.

—¡Fizzy! ¡Fizzy! ¡Es hora de _Ladybug y Chat Noir_!

Su hermana mayor le acaricia el pelo, dedicándole una breve sonrisa.

—En un segundo, Dory.

—¡Pero, Fizzy! —exclama ella, haciendo un puchero.

Felicité mira a Louis con sus labios fruncidos en una línea, deliberando internamente antes de señalarlo con un dedo en advertencia.

—Esta charla queda pendiente.

Louis alza las cejas con incredulidad y asiente, aún sin entender bien qué acaba de suceder. Termina decidiéndose a ignorarlo, asique toma el plato con los brownies que han sobrado de ayer y se dirige al comedor.

Lo primero que ve es la espalda de su madre y a Harry sentado en una silla sonriendo a lo que sea que le esté diciendo. Luego nota a Phoebe parada tras él, trenzando sus rizos con suma concentración mientras Daisy juega con Ernest sobre la mesa.

—Puedo pasarte la receta, si quieres —es el primer pedazo de conversación que escucha.

—Eso sería encantador, Harry.

—¿Qué me perdí? —interrumpe, sonriéndole a su madre cuando voltea hacia él.

—Oh, Harry y yo estábamos charlando —explica, reflejando su sonrisa en su propio rostro—. No puedo creer que haya logrado que cocines sin que sea por necesidad.

Louis deja caer las comisuras de sus labios, luciendo algo ofendido.

—Mamá, lo dices como si nunca cocinara —le reclama. Jay definitivamente _no_ le rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿pero es que cuantas veces cocinaste?

Harry bufa una risa desde su lugar al tiempo que el ojiazul mira a su madre con completa indignación.

—Suficiente, no hay brownies para ti —declara, alejando el plato de ella antes de voltear hacia el resto—. ¿Chicos?

—¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero! —exclama Daisy, parándose para buscar uno.

—¡Yo igual! Termino en un segundo —pide su gemela, apurando el ritmo mientras termina el peinado de Harry.

El rizado le agradece al tiempo que palpa las dos trenzas que enmarcan su cabeza y se unen por detrás, mitad de su cabello suelto. Voltea hacia Ernest, quien lleva un peinado similar.

—Hey, Ernie. Ahora combinamos —le dice con una sonrisa, apuntando su pelo, y el rubio festeja con alegría.

Las gemelas se marchan hacia la sala, Ernie saltando de su silla y desviándose hacia el estudio. Louis se acerca al rizado con una sonrisa relajada adornando sus labios.

—¿Todo bien? —lo saluda.

—Tu familia es maravillosa —determina, asintiendo—. Me hubiera encantado crecer con tantos hermanos.

—Eeeh —hace una mueca, pero no deja de sonreír—, tengo un par de recuerdos de peleas que abogan por lo opuesto.

Harry se pone de pie, sacando un brownie del plato, y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la sala.

—Supongo que es todo o nada —dice, alzándose de hombros—. Siempre fui del tipo doméstico.

—¿Ah, sí? —la sorpresa es evidente en sus facciones incluso cuando Harry asiente. Pliega sus labios hacia abajo, meditándolo—. Se aprende algo nuevo cada día —echa un vistazo hacia atrás, bajando la voz aunque no ve a nadie—. Oye, uhm. Mi mamá no te acosó con preguntas, ¿no? —cuestiona con algo de inquietud, sus ojos escaneando los de Harry—. Suele ser algo asfixiante, sobre todo cuando traigo a alguien nuevo a casa. No soy la persona más sociable, ya sabes.

—Está bien, ella es muy amable —lo tranquiliza, y sus labios se curvan con suavidad mientras se alza de hombros—. Sólo estábamos hablando de mí. Le dije que trabajo en una panadería y que me ayudaste una vez.

Louis parece relajarse ante eso.

—Ah, le contaste de mi talento culinario, supongo —bromea. Harry suelta una risa.

—Le conté de tus destrezas con la batidora, sí.

—Argh, te odio —gruñe, pero las comisuras de sus labios tiran hacia arriba—. Si llega a oídos de Fizzy no viviré en paz nunca jamás.

—¿Si qué llega a mis oídos? —interrumpe Fizzy en persona, ya sentada en el sofá con _Disney_ en la tele.

—¿Brownie? —retruca su hermano, estirando el plato. Ella lo ignora completamente.

—Harry, ¿estás abierto a negociaciones?

—No la escuches, es persuasiva —le advierte el ojiazul.

—Puedo contarte anécdotas vergonzosas de cuando Louis pasaba por la pubertad, y que luego puedes usar de chantaje —ofrece Fizzy, sonriendo de lado con un aura malvada a su alrededor.

—Oh, es buena —le admite Harry antes de volver su vista a la chica—. ¿Qué querías saber?

Louis deja que su mandíbula caiga antes de cerrarla con fuerza, sus ojos reclamando la traición mientras los pasea de Harry a Fizzy.

—Los odio. A ambos —anuncia, dirigiendo su vista a sus hermanas recostadas en la alfombra—. Phoebs, eres mi nueva hermana menor-mayor. Dais, tú eres mi tercer mejor amiga.

Las chicas ni siquiera se mosquean, muy metidas en la serie. En cambio, es el rizado quien habla.

—¿Eso significa que también soy libre de contarle lo de los panqueques?

—Oh, Harry, siéntate aquí —dice Fizzy con leve maldad, palmeando el lugar junto a ella—. Tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

Harry ríe mientras va a sentarse a su lado, Louis aún en estado de shock porque está siento traicionado en su propia casa.

—Voy a llevar este plato a la cocina y a reconsiderar no haber envenenado sus brownies cuando tuve la oportunidad —advierte.

Se aleja con el eco de sus risas, presionando sus labios juntos para evitar que se curven.

En el comedor está Johannah, sentada en un la punta de la mesa con sus lentes puestos, leyendo su celular. Se sobresalta un poco cuando el ojiazul deja el plato frente a ella, tomando el asiento a su lado.

—Oh, eres tú, amor —suspira cuando lo ve, sonriendo antes bloquear la pantalla y dejar el celular—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien —responde, tomando uno de los últimos brownies—. Las chicas están viendo _Disney_ en la sala. Dan está con Ernie en el patio, creo —le da un mordisco, ignorando la mirada de su madre cuando habla con la boca llena—. Fizzy y Haz están aliándose en mi contra.

Jay alza sus cejas con sorpresa. Sus lentes caen un poco por el puente de su nariz.

—¿Y eso?

Louis traga, dibujando círculos en el aire con su mano.

—Historias vergonzosas como chantaje —aclara.

—Mhm —asiente pensativa, pero él puede ver la diversión en sus ojos—. ¿Pero no es ese el trabajo de una madre?

Louis le lanza una mirada severa, arrancando una risa de la mujer.

—No te sumes. Ya tienen suficiente material entre ambos.

Ella tapa su boca con el dorso de su mano, sus ojos achinados.

—¿Este chico Harry es muy cercano entonces?

—Somos amigos desde hace unos meses —Louis intenta sonar natural, intenta que la situación sea normal y no incómoda, pero su madre lo mira con sencillez, y no se siente como si fuera el primer amigo del que se entera en años—. Aparentemente me avergüenzo múltiples veces en tiempo record.

—Es lindo que haya pasado a buscarte desde Cheshire —comenta ella suavemente, sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

—Sí, él suele hacer ese tipo de cosas —responde despacio. Louis no tenía ni idea de que Harry había ido a Cheshire. Hace una nota mental para preguntarle acerca de eso luego.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas encontrado como amigo —continúa Jay, tomando su mano sobre la mesa—. Es encantador. He visto cómo te hace reír.

Siente algo extraño revolverse dentro suyo, e intenta cortar el tema antes de que esto se desvíe hacia él en el último año.

—Tiene un encanto natural —dice, apretando su mano brevemente.

—Ya lo creo, cielo. ¿Puedes pasarme su número luego? Vamos a intercambiar recetas.

—Mamá —dice en advertencia, con algo de cansancio.

—Nada de control externo para ver si estás bien, lo prometo —se defiende ella, alzando su mano libre en juramento.

Louis intenta no rodar los ojos, porque sabe que probablemente acabe mensajeando a Harry tanto como a Liam y Niall.

—Voy a escribirte más seguido, de verdad —promete, y es sincero.

Ella aprieta su mano otra vez, una sonrisa acuosa inundando su rostro.

—Lo sé, Lou.

Es raro, eso es lo que es. Tratar de reconstruir algo con una pieza faltante. Es como si todas las demás hendiduras calzaran a la perfección, pero ese vacío sigue estando ahí, imposible de ignorar. Aun así, Louis quiere creer que siempre hay un lado bueno, porque es un optimista; una vez que comienzas a aceptarlo, eres más consciente de las piezas que sí siguen allí, de cuanto te complementan y necesitas de ellas.

A veces las ausencias solo te hacen más consciente de lo que tienes a tu alrededor.

***

Louis está sentado en uno de los bancos del parque, envuelto en un abrigo un poco demasiado grande mientras ayuda a su mamá a servirse café del termo que trajeron de casa.

Daisy, Fizzy y Phoebe están armando un muñeco de nieve, probablemente discutiendo sobre quien tiene la culpa de que la cabeza se siga cayendo. Ernie está haciendo ángeles de nieve y Dory está en el regazo de Harry tomando chocolate caliente, demasiado entretenida con la historia que le está contando el rizado.

Es Navidad, y es una linda tarde. Apenas hay una relativamente fina capa de nieve cubriendo el suelo, pero es suficiente como para que varias familias con niños se entretengan un rato al aire libre.

—Amor, tienes que beberlo más despacio, te vas a manchar —advierte Jay, pasándole a Doris una servilleta.

Ella limpia avergonzada el bigote de chocolate sobre su labio, saltando del regazo de Harry para pedirle a su madre más chocolate caliente, por favor.

Louis toma un sorbo de su propia taza, echándole un vistazo al quinto ángel de nieve de Ernie antes de mirar al rizado.

—Mamá me contó que fuiste a Cheshire —comenta conversacionalmente.

Lo ve enderezarse casi imperceptiblemente, y si no hubiera estado prestando atención, se lo hubiera perdido. Sus ojos parpadean esquivos por un instante, finalmente posándose en él.

—Sí —dice simplemente.

Louis asiente, bajando la vista, como si eso pudiera darle más privacidad. Inclina su taza hasta que el líquido dentro se mueve en espiral.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero, ¿Que fuiste a...? —no termina la frase mientras lo mira entre sus pestañas. No sabe si está cruzando una línea.

Él se remueve, girando su torso para verlo de frente, aunque su mirada sigue viajando a distintos lugares, posándose en cualquier otro lugar menos en sus ojos, lo que dice mucho.

—Uh, ¿sabes qué viví ahí, no? —pregunta con una voz queda.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Vuelvo a casa —suelta de repente, brevemente conectando miradas—. Cada Navidad y cumpleaños. Yo, uh, quiero estar ahí un momento, con mi familia, aunque ellos no puedan verme.

Parece cohibido de una forma que Louis conoce bastante bien; como si fuera algo tonto. Honestamente, no lo entiende, porque su corazón se hincha y se hace pedazos con lo conmovedor de su gesto, lo inocente de la forma en la que lo confiesa con timidez.

—Oh. Eso es... muy dulce —balbucea, carente de palabras. Deja que pasen unos segundos antes de inclinarse un poco, persiguiendo la mirada de Harry y preguntando con suavidad—. ¿Cómo estaban todos?

—Bien —responde, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras medita algo—. Gemma está comprometida.

Las cejas de Louis se alzan, tomado por sorpresa a pesar de que no la conoce personalmente.

—Woah, tienes un futuro cuñado —dice, atrapando la forma en la que los labios del rizado se curvan apenas hacia arriba, feliz por dentro. Toma otro sorbo de café, meditando la idea un segundo—. Sabes, la tradicional charla amenazadora definitivamente dará resultado si te le apareces.

Los [labios](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykQ3uHSWxp4&index=17&list=PLs0_wcOrLV2TisouJPWI5exDsDaRL-I2a) de Harry se fruncen por un total de dos segundos antes de estallar en una carcajada. El ojiazul lo sigue, sus hombros sacudiéndose.

—En serio, deberías sentarte en su cama cuando esté durmiendo y despertarlo para hablar —continúa, las arrugas a los lados de sus ojos haciendo presencia.

—Le daría un infarto —niega el otro, hoyuelos a la vista—. Oí a Gems decir que es muy supersticioso.

—Mejor aún —incita, la travesura reflejándose en su mirada—. Oye, ¿puedes hacer que algunos objetos floten o algo? Monta una escena de _Actividad Paranormal_ y nunca se atreverá a echarle mierda a Gemma.

—Creo que él mismo _echara mierda_ si juego con las luces un poco.

Louis es el primero en reírse ahora, ambos retorciéndose en el banco mientras comentan entre carcajadas sin aire y dramatizan la cara de espanto del pobre inocente. El ojiazul está imitando una expresión aterrada cuando sus ojos se abren de golpe y chilla, el agua congelada haciendo impacto contra su cálida mejilla mientras una segunda bola de nieve lo golpea en el hombro.

—¡Hey! —se queja, volteando para encontrar a sus hermanas muertas de risa junto a un muñeco de nieve a medio descuartizar.

Se agacha con decisión, tomando la poca nieve acumulada a sus pies y haciendo una bola antes de arrojarla en su dirección. Fizzy es rápida; la esquiva con admirables reflejos antes de poner sus manos alrededor de su boca cómo megáfono. 

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? —le grita, Daisy aun carcajeándose por detrás.

Louis masculla algo entre dientes que Harry no logra entender, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Se agacha, tomando más nieve y la lanza. Fizzy voltea con rapidez y la bola atina en su nuca, arrancándole un grito. Ella manotea otro proyectil de los restos del muñeco, Daisy asistiéndola mientras le disparan a su hermano, quien continúa corriendo de un lado a otro evitando la mayoría.

Está burlándose de su puntería cuando una lo golpea de lleno en la cara. Todo es frío y negro por un segundo hasta que logra limpiarse el rostro, buscando al francotirador entre sus hermanas. En cambio, ve a Harry parado junto a ellas con una sonrisa de lado, otra bola de nieve lista en su mano.

Una expresión de traición aparece en su rostro por los cinco segundos que le toma juntar nieve y lanzársela al rizado, asestando a su hombro. Acaban enredándose en una pelea de bolas de nieve; Phoebe se suma del lado de Louis, y Doris aparece ocasionalmente para lanzarle un par al equipo de Fizzy, pero mayormente apuntándole a Ernie cuando no la está mirando.

Al final, nadie sabe quién ganó; en algún punto se volvió un todos contra todos, bolas de nieve volando en cualquier dirección. La mayoría vuelve a casa con el cabello mojado y las mejillas congeladas, sonrisas estáticas plasmadas en sus rostros.

Daisy y Phoebe se adelantan, haciendo una carrera hasta la casa con la excusa de entrar en calor. Louis mira a Harry, encontrándose con sus labios curvados y un brillo en los ojos antes de que ambos echen a correr también, casi resbalándose a final del camino.

Están sonrojados y agitados cuando llegan a la entrada de la casa, las gemelas discutiendo quién de ellas ganó mientras esperan al resto. Louis le echa un vistazo a Harry, con sus manos en sus rodillas mientras exhala vaho, sonriendo a pesar de la falta de aire. Su cabello está hecho un desastre, las trenzas que Phoebe le hizo están deshaciéndose con varios mechones escapando del peinado, pero aun así se las arregla para enmarcar su rostro de una manera etérea. Louis cree que se ve más bonito así, despeinado y sonrojado.

Quiere a decírselo, pero Fizzy llega con la llave en mano, Doris y Ernest un torbellino de gritos y risas inquietas tras ellas, reclamando su atención, y todo es demasiado ruidoso como para que lo oiga.

El rizado le sonríe, acomodando un mechón tras su oreja, y él piensa que talvez es mejor no decirlo, que Harry es de esas cosas en las cuales es mejor admirar su magia en secreto para no romper su encanto.

***

Está anocheciendo cuando Louis finalmente toma sus cosas y se para en la sala de la entrada para despedirse de su familia. Abraza fuertemente a cada uno de sus hermanos, dos veces a los más pequeños, y continúa saludando a Jay y Dan con Doris en sus brazos, porque se rehusaba a bajarse.

Cada uno lo despide con una sonrisa y un leve apretón justo antes de soltarlo, una suave presión en su piel antes de dejar caer sus brazos. Louis sabe, porque esos detalles dicen más que cualquier palabra, que le están diciendo que se quede. No físicamente, pero que esta vez no se vaya como lo hizo el último año, que no los aleje tanto como intentó hacer. Tiene que controlarse para que no se note el nudo que se forma en su garganta cuando deja a Doris en el suelo y sus manitos no sueltan sus brazos, sus ojos enormes e inocentes cuando pregunta " _Vas a volver, ¿no, Lou?"_

Harry hace una ronda similar de saludos en su visión periférica, su madre diciéndole algo que no puede entender; él solamente se concentra en Doris, peinando su cabello con dulzura mientras asiente.

Ella estira su mano con su dedo meñique extendido hacia él. Louis suelta un pequeño jadeo, recordando una pequeña niña rubia y un hermano mayor demasiado asustado. Aún está asustado, y aún puede verlos, a ella, en esos ojos azules tan sinceros, y no entiende bien cómo lo logra pero no se quiebra cuando enlaza sus meñiques y ella le sonríe como el sol.

Dan y Jay conducen hasta la estación, quedándose hasta que el tren llega, y despidiéndolos una vez más en el andén. Jay lo abraza con fuerza, mucha más que en casa, presionando su rostro contra el suyo mientras lo mece suavemente.

—Gracias por venir, Lou—susurra contra su oído, y suena casi tan acuosa como él se siente.

—Perdón por haber tardado tanto —responde con la voz algo estrangulada. Ella se aparta un poco, sus manos en sus brazos mientras le sonríe con cariño, sorbiendo su nariz.

—Lo que importa es que estás aquí, cielo.

Louis imita su expresión; algo en su corazón se estruja ante la imagen de su madre mirándolo con tanto amor deslizándose por las arrugas de sus ojos.

—Ven, abrázame otra vez —dice, acercándolo, y él no es quien para no hacerlo. Dios sabe que ya se lo ha negado a ambos por bastante tiempo—. ¿Vendrás para mi cumpleaños?

—No me lo perdería por nada, ma —responde, alejándose cuando Dan avisa que deberían subir ahora—. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Tu igual, cielo.

Louis retrocede, deslizándose fuera de sus brazos hasta que solo sus manos se tocan, apretándola suavemente antes de alejarse junto a Harry.

—¡Abríguense bien, chicos! —grita su madre por detrás, Louis rueda los ojos a pesar del calor que invade su pecho.

—¡Sí, mamá!

—¡Louis Tomlinson —reprocha ella. Casi puede verla con sus manos en sus caderas—, te veo rodando los ojos!

—¡Lo siento, no te oigo por el tren! —grita por encima de su hombro, apurando el paso. Harry esnifa una risa a su izquierda.

—¡Te amo, Lou!

El ojiazul voltea, caminando al revés por un instante. Besa su palma y sopla en dirección a su madre, sacudiendo su mano como si tuviera once otra vez y estuviera yéndose a una excursión con la escuela.

Se siente joven y se siente feliz. Y lo ha extrañado por tanto tiempo que lo inunda por dentro.

Llevan viajando un buen rato cuando Harry habla. Ninguno de ellos ha dicho palabra desde que se sentaron junto al otro, demasiado cansados por el largo día como para entablar conversación, o al menos eso creía.

—¿Y qué tal? —viene su voz suave, casi inaudible bajo los ruidos del tren. Él apenas está seguro de haberlo oído pronunciar palabra.

—¿Mhm?

—Tu reseña —aclara, un poco más enérgico, picando su muslo con un dedo como si eso lo fuera a sacar de su bruma de sueño—. ¿Qué tal fueron estos días?

Louis se toma un momento para pensarlo, aunque no los necesita en absoluto, no realmente, cuando la respuesta brota en la punta de su lengua.

—Buenos. Realmente buenos —dice, su mejilla aplastada contra su puño, haciendo una pausa antes de alzar su rostro—. ¿Sabes? No dolió tanto como creí que lo haría. Es decir, la extraño, y hubo momentos en los que se me hacía un hueco en el pecho y pensaba "Lo único que falta es Lottie y esto sería perfecto". Pero luego pensaba en el resto de mi familia, en cómo estaban ahí, y yo estaba ahí, y en cómo antes no valoraba eso, y se sintió más como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo, algo perfecto de una forma distinta.

No está seguro de haberlo descripto bien, de si no se enredó con sus palabras o si lo explicó lo suficiente. Cree que talvez es una de esas cosas que no se pueden explicar, solo gestualizar y balbucear hasta que el otro entienda a lo que te estas refiriendo. Harry parece hacerlo, porque una perezosa sonrisa se desliza por sus labios.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto —murmura.

Parpadea con ojos cansados, volteando hacia la ventana con su expresión reflejada en sus facciones.

—Yo también.

 


	14. CAPÍTULO XIV

_In the beginning_

_God created Heaven and Earth_

_For what it's worth, I think that he might've created you first_

_— genesis, dua lipa_

*******

Louis pega un respingo cuando oye el timbre, aunque debería haberlo esperado. Habían quedado en que Harry iría a almorzar, y que lo mejor era que llegara alrededor de las doce, por lo que realmente no hay motivo para que el ojiazul se sobresalte como lo hace, pero sucede, y ahora Louis irá a abrirle la puerta mientras lame el dorso de su mano, quemada por arrebato. Está muy seguro que esto es karma por burlarse de Liam y su pavo.

Medio abre la puerta con su mano no hábil, pero que está llena de salsa. No es el mejor orquestando comidas caseras, eso lo admite sin rencores, pero lo importante es el producto final, ¿no?

—Hola, H —lo saluda casi de paso mientras retrocede, aun lamiendo su mano y limpiando la otra en su delantal—. Pasa, disculpa la demora, estaba haciendo pasta.

—Está bien, no hay problema.

Harry le sonríe, removiéndose algo incómodo y manteniendo su abolsado abrigo cerrado con los brazos en su pecho, como si estuviera congelándose. Aún es diciembre. El veintiséis, para ser exactos; el invierno apenas está comenzando.

—Deja el abrigo en la sala —le indica. Despega la mano de su boca y gestualiza hacia su izquierda, sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás con algo de apremio—, tengo que--

—Espera—lo detiene, con un deje de urgencia.

Louis se queda quieto en pleno foyer, con la mente en la olla de salsa en el fuego, realmente inquieto. Quiere decirle que espere, que pueden seguir hablando en dos minutos, pero no se atreve por el motivo que fuese. En su lugar se queda allí, expectante a cual sea la razón por la que lo hizo detenerse.

Harry, ya dentro y con la puerta cerrada tras él, vuelve a removerse incómodo, curvándose más hacia delante. Una de sus manos suelta los extremos de su abrigo, dejando que este se abra, y entonces saca la otra de detrás de la solapa, cargando algo y extendiéndolo hacia el ojiazul.

Louis parpadea. Y parpadea otra vez. Hay un tierno gatito de ojos verdes frente a él, y sosteniéndolo hay una persona igualmente tierna y con ojos incluso más verdes y profundos sonriéndole con timidez, un leve tinte rosado invadiendo sus mejillas.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

 _Feliz cumpleaños_. ¿Feliz cumpleaños? ¿Harry le consiguió un regalo? ¿Le está dando esa esponjosa bola de pelo amarillento y orejas puntiagudas como obsequio? _¿Le importó tanto?_

Aun parpadeando, algo ausente en su mente, Louis estira sus manos para tomar al pequeño animalito sin salir de su asombro. Primero extiende una sola, dejando que este lo huela de forma somnolienta antes de rascar su pequeña cabeza, sujetándolo mejor hasta que está cargándolo.

—Dijiste que te hubiera gustado tener mascotas, asique...

Cuando alza la cabeza para verlo, aún boquiabierto, el rizado le sonríe con gestos avergonzados, el mentón casi pegado a su pecho. Louis presiona la creatura contra su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos con cuidado.

—Harry... —suspira en incredulidad, casi como si fuera un agradecimiento en sí mismo. De a poco, una sonrisa escurridiza y honesta se cuela en su rostro—. Gracias. Es precioso, ¿es macho?

—Mhm —asiente balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con una de sus manos recorriendo su propio pelo,—. Es una de las crías de la gata que encontramos en la lluvia, ¿recuerdas? Dio a luz en el refugio de animales —explica, sus ojos trazando los movimientos del gato, el cual varía entre morder la mano de Louis o regodearse en sus caricias—. Pasé por ahí un par de veces luego de llevarla para ver cómo estaba, y cuando vi las crías pensé en que sería un lindo regalo, en algún momento.

Termina alzándose de hombros, casi como si no importara. Como si la sonrisa en los labios de Louis no estuviera desbordando cariño.

—Es muy dulce, en serio. Gracias —repite, compartiendo una mirada antes de prestarle atención al felino en sus brazos. Suelta una breve exclamación de ternura, tomándolo por las axilas y alzándolo frente a su rostro—. Hola, amigo. ¿Qué tal estás? Eres como un pompón dorado, ¿sabías eso? —cuando se inclina para besar la cabeza del minino, se detiene, frunciendo el ceño y olfateando su pelo—. ¿Por qué huele a pizza?

Harry se sobresalta, tosiendo en su puño y evitando su mirada cuestionante brevemente.

—Oh, ehm. Anoche ordené una de _Domino's_ porque no tenía ganas de cocinar —dice, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello—. Aparentemente ama la de peperoni, me robó una porción de las manos.

Le sostiene la mirada un segundo y entonces suelta una risa.

—Bueno, creo que nos llevaremos bien —le explica al felino. Mientras, este intenta lamer la mano que había manchado con salsa. Louis vuelve a reírse, y Harry lo sigue.

***

—¿Has pensado en nombres? —le pregunta Harry.

Terminaron de comer, y Louis está pasándole los platos mojados para que los seque mientras tararea una la canción que suena en la radio. El gato está junto a la mesa, bebiendo leche de un improvisado tazón.

El ojiazul deja de mover sus manos, alzando su vista un instante, como si lo considerara.

—Dominó —determina segundos después, retomando su tarea.

Harry lo mira estoico, aceptando el vaso que le pasa.

—¿En serio?

Louis alza una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Hubieras preferido Salsa? —inquiere. El rizado frunce los labios, pensándolo antes de hacer una breve mueca.

—Buen punto.

Apenas acaban de lavar, hirviendo agua y buscando las tazas para té, cuando el minino se acerca a ellos, moviéndose entre sus piernas y maullando por atención.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño?  —Louis se inclina, acariciando su lomo. Él se deja mimar antes de trotar hacia el plato improvisado, maullando otra vez y mirándolo expectante.

El reconocimiento inunda la expresión del castaño, quien se mueve hacia el refrigerador para volver a servirle leche. Cuando regresan a sus asientos, ambos pueden oír el suave ronroneo del gato.

—Asique, Dominó —comenta el rizado, ojeándolo mientras este termina de comer, relamiendo su boca.

—Mhm.

—Al menos no ordené comida de _Pizza Hut_.

—Ja — Louis rueda los ojos, sus dedos repiqueteando en la mesa mientras el otro se sonríe.

—Domi, ven aquí, minino —lo llama, inclinándose para mimicar besos en su dirección. Dominó deja de lamer su pata para observarlo. Duda antes de caminar en su dirección, y solo lo hace para detenerse a los pies de Louis—. ¡Hey! ¿No llevas ni un día aquí y ya me desconoces?

El ojiazul se ríe con los labios cerrados, alzando al gato para recostarlo en su regazo.

—Parece que ya formamos un vínculo fuerte —le dice, Harry no sabría decir a quien, mientras rasca entre sus orejas.

—¡El nuestro también lo era! —se queja incrédulo, viendo al animal ponerse cómodo—. Hasta durmió conmigo ayer, debo caerle bien.

—O, te uso para obtener más pizza —sugiere, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios—. ¿No hacías eso con Dusty? Los hábitos viejos no mueren, ¿eh?

Es el turno del rizado de rodar los ojos, tumbándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Ugh, ¿Sabes qué? Ustedes son tal para cual —cruzándose de brazos, le dirige una mirada al gato, gestualizando hacia Louis—. Dido, te lo obsequio.

—¿Dido?

—Es un apodo.

Louis lo mira fijamente, e incluso Dominó se detiene en su constante estirar y contraer de patas para mirar a Harry de una forma que parece que lo está juzgando.

—¿Es en serio?

Harry bufa, indignado.

—Sabes, no debí regalarte un gato —se queja, la más leve molestia presente en su voz—. Ustedes se potencian.

Louis estira una mano hacia él, rascando detrás de su oreja con cariño.

—Tranquilo, amor, aún disfrutamos de tu compañía —lo consuela.

El rizado rezonga algo entre dientes, pero la burbujeante risa de Louis se superpone, mezclándose con la canción que sale de la radio.

***

Louis siente que podría congelarse. Son apenas las 9 p.m. pero el sol ha bajado hace rato y las calles de Londres se asemejan al pasillo de lácteos de un supermercado por la forma en la que un aire helado le cala los huesos. Está muy seguro de que está visiblemente temblando como gelatina.

Harry, en cambio, camina a su lado con soltura, como si en realidad hicieran veinte grados y no cinco. Dice un chiste al respecto, y su risa suena algo rasposa, interrumpida por una breve tos al final. Louis agradece que solo falten un dos manzanas para llegar a la casa de Liam; de otra forma no está seguro de que su garganta acabe la noche sin daños colaterales.

Harry le textea a Liam que están llegando, enseguida recibiendo su respuesta para que pasen sin tocar, que les dejará la puerta abierta mientras termina de organizar unas cosas.

Liam no es el chico más fiestero del planeta (ese es Niall. O, al menos, es el más sociable en ese tipo de eventos), pero si hay algo que ama, es Año Nuevo. Louis no está muy seguro del por qué. Recuerda habérselo preguntado, cuando tenían cerca de quince años, y la emoción que tenían de niños por los fuegos artificiales y el helado se había deslavado.

Liam se había alzado de hombros _. "Es algo sobre el volver a empezar. Se siente como si pudieras hacer borrón y cuenta nueva."_ le había dicho. _"Todas las oportunidades están ahí otra vez, esperando a que las tomes."_

Louis lo había aceptado como un sabio motivo, probablemente inspirado en _Forrest Gump._ Aunque en ese entonces no era tan filosófico como superficial, asique no indagó más en el asunto y dio por sentado que era una 'Cosa de Liam', como su amor a _Batman_ y su corte a lo Justin Bieber. Ahora, en cambio, puede entenderlo un poco más.

Por el motivo que fuese, Liam se pone como un cachorro con juguete nuevo para esta fecha, y va a lo grande con una fiesta anual para todo su círculo social más cercano. Usualmente es en su casa, y usualmente él y Niall llegan unas horas antes para ayudarlo con lo que necesite. Este año, Harry se suma al comité de ayuda, pero también lo hace Sophie, lo que vuelve más fácil y rápido acabar de organizar todo. Es por eso que cuando llegan a la casa de Liam, lo primero que ven al cruzar la puerta es la sala completamente decorada con luces, guirnaldas y globos. Hay cortinas de papel plateadas y doradas cubriendo la pared del fondo, donde Liam acomodó una mesa para aperitivos y bebidas, justo al lado de un parlante, presuntamente conectado por bluetooth a la laptop en el sofá.

Louis y Harry se internan en la casa, dejando las cajas que cargaron en el camino sobre la mesa antes de sacarse los abrigos. Oyen pasos acercarse por encima de la suave música, y el ojiazul voltea para ver a Liam llegar desde la cocina.

—¡Hey, Payno! —lo saluda, dejando su saco sobre el sofá.

—¡Tommo! —una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, casi trotando a su encuentro para envolverlo en un efusivo abrazo que los tiene balanceándose de lado a lado—. ¡Hola, hermano! ¿Qué tal estás?

— No tan bien como tú, parece —responde Louis, recomponiéndose del apretón para ver una figura acercarse por sobre el hombro de su amigo. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, alzando una mano como saludo—. Hey, Soph.

Liam voltea para verla llegar hasta ellos. Va a decir algo, pero sus ojos captan a Harry más allá jugando con Watson, y se disculpa, pasando por detrás de Sophie para saludarlo.

—Hola, Lou —corresponde ella, sonrisa igual de brillante, inclinándose para besarlo en la mejilla con grata sorpresa—. ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado un tiempo, te veo distinto —dice ella, echándole un rápido vistazo.

Louis cambia su peso de pierna, su sonrisa brevemente más mecánica y tensa; la última vez que la vio, él apenas había perdido a Lottie.

—Si —sin perder sus tono amable, se recompone para fingir cierta desorientación—. Casi un año, ¿no?

—Mhm, desde aquel Halloween —constata ella, sonrisa afable mientras sus ojos se deslizan hacia la nueva figura que se acerca a ellos—. Hola, extraño.

Louis se gira, encontrándose con Harry a su izquierda.

—Oh, él es Harry —dice, antes de que el rizado pueda presentarse a sí mismo.

—Encantada, soy Sophie —la morena le dirige una sonrisa, estrechando su mano mientras él asiente.

—He oído de ti —le dice en un tono ligero, bienintencionado.

Ella alza una ceja, sus ojos viajando rápidamente hacia Louis, probablemente también pensando en Liam.

—¿Mhm? —dice, volviendo su vista a él con cuidado, su voz divertida—. ¿Cosas buenas?

—Por supuesto.

Sonríe, y ella lo imita, asintiendo para sí y volviendo a ver a Louis como una advertencia sin peso. El ojiazul rueda los ojos bufando una risa.

—Llevas puesto un lindo vestido, resalta tu piel —comenta el rizado, señalando el conjunto con su mentón.

Sophie se mira a sí misma, al simple pero elegante vestido color champaña que lleva puesto, su sonrisa incluso más ancha.

—Gracias, Harry —responde, realmente encantada, con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

Liam aparece otra vez, pasos livianos desde la cocina, su brazo deslizándose por la cintura de Sophie con cuidado.

—Hey, cuidado ahí, tigre. Es mi chica —bromea él, sonriéndole a su novia para señalar al muchacho—. Es un encanto, este chico, es peligroso. Te llena de cumplidos solo para venir a tu casa y robar el amor de tus perros.

—Oh, sí, todo un rompecorazones —complementa Louis, ganándose un suave codazo de Harry y una risita de la morena.

—¿Y Niall? — cuestiona el ojiazul, ignorando la mirada verde a su derecha.

—Viene en un rato, trae las cervezas —explica Liam.

Louis suelta un pequeño gemido, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y lamentándose por la parte de él que quiere algo de alcohol cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué siempre se lo encargamos a él? Es el último en llegar —dice, sin enfado real en su voz.

—O, tu llegas muy temprano —retruca Liam, una sonrisa ligera en su voz—. Anímate, es año nuevo.

Ambos se sobresaltan un poco con el timbre; un cadete con lo que sea que haya ordenado Liam esperando afuera. Cuando este se aleja dejando a un Louis de expresión apenas ofendida, Harry lo mira, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Bueno, si eres algo paranoico con la hora —accede. Enseguida tiene a los dedos de Louis clavándose en sus costillas, haciéndolo encogerse hacia un costado como reflejo—. ¡Hey!

La sonrisa en los labios del ojiazul es traviesa, y Harry se deja contagiar por ella.

***

Louis aún no es fan de las fiestas grandes, y a pesar de que el número de presentes no sobrepasa los treinta invitados, aún califica, para él, como un evento concurrido.

Es la casa de Liam, asique lo vuelve más fácil, más familiar. Le resulta un poco raro verla así, llena de gente caminando de aquí para allá cuando está acostumbrado a andar descalzo, en diversos estados de impresentable y con el pelo de los perros de Liam en toda su ropa mientras charlan, o juegan _FIFA_. Aun así, el que conozca el lugar y a algunas de las personas le da la confianza para relajarse un poco.

Ahora, un par de horas dentro de la fiesta, está sentado en uno de los sofás pequeños en el rincón de la sala. Watson tiene mitad de su cuerpo recostado en sus piernas, como tantas otras veces. Charla con Sophie algo incoherentemente, ambos divertidos por el alcohol burbujeante de sus vasos mientras ignoran al grupo de cuerpos bailando al ritmo de Sia en la pista improvisada.

La música no está tan fuerte, pero a Louis siempre le resultó fácil perderse en momentos así, su mente divagando brevemente antes de reenfocarse en la morena frente a él.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, porque la oyó, pero quiere realmente entenderla a pesar de la leve neblina que enturbia sus sentidos.

—Estás distinto —repite, el resto de su gin meneándose en su copa. Se alza de hombros, una sonrisa cálida en sus labios—. Es como si estuvieras más, no lo sé, ¿suelto? No es la palabra. Relajado. Más tú.

Hay algo en Louis que se alerta, un pequeño nervio que oye eso y endereza su espalda casi por reflejo. Sabe a lo que ella se refiere, porque tiene la última vez que lo ha visto fresca en su memoria. Desde allí, no está muy seguro a lo que percibió ella, pero puede hacerse la idea.

Es entonces que su mente hace esta especie de salto temporal, comparándose en la misma situación un año atrás, y entonces lo golpea que sí, ha cambiado. En retrospectiva, es dolorosamente enorme el paso que ha dado, y quizás no había tomado dimensión de ese hecho hasta este mismo instante.

Se remueve en su extremo del sofá, medio encogiéndose de hombros, algo descolocado con la idea.

—Me siento un poco así. Distinto —explica, sin saber muy bien qué más decir sobre un proceso que aún está atravesando—. Se siente bien.

La mira, con apenas el esbozo de una sonrisa que se balancea entre lo tímida y complacida. Sophie le devuelve el gesto plenamente, abriendo la boca, pero es la voz de Niall la que resuena en su lugar.

—¡Hijos de puta! —exclama. Cuando ambos voltean lo ven a unos metros de ellos, señalándolos acusadoramente con la vehemencia tambaleante de alguien que ha tomado de más—. ¡Ustedes se terminaron la cerveza!

Louis suelta una media carcajada, viéndolo caminar con más equilibrio del que lo creyó capaz hasta que se tumba entre ellos dos en el pequeño sillón. Tiene puesta una especie de tiara con el año nuevo escrito en grandes números de brillantina plateada, más de la misma adornando su pelo y parte de su rostro, una de las guirnaldas que colgaban del techo alrededor de su cuello.

Se ve ridículo y Louis está haciendo su mejor intento por mantener la compostura.

—Niall, ¿ya estas ebrio? —le dice, su voz tambaleante con risa.

El rubio voltea hacia él, con aire ofendido.

—¿A quién le dices ebrio, tu, tu...? —pierde el hilo antes de llegar a la idea, y entonces ve la copa en la mano de Louis, arrebatándosela con reflejos de sobrio—. Dame esto.

Bebe el resto de su contenido de un solo trago, su rostro satisfecho retorciéndose en la indignación cuando se percata de que en realidad solo es cidra.

El castaño echa su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo a carcajadas.

***

Los tragos vienen y van, las playlist sonando una tras otra mientras la noche avanza. Louis ve pasar frente a él una infinidad de decoraciones de año nuevo lucidas por personas y que deberían estar en las paredes de la casa de Liam, y decenas de accesorios con temática y brillos que deberían estar en la basura.

Se movió del sofá hace un rato, perdiendo de vista a Sophie y en cambio navegando con Niall hasta la mesa de aperitivos, probando algunos de los bombones de licor que ayudó a Harry a traer.

No vuelve a verlo, ni a él ni a Liam, hasta media hora más tarde, cuando los cuatro convergen cerca de la cocina por mera casualidad. Acaban quedándose allí parados, porque la sala está tomada por gente en diversos estados de ebriedad bailando al ritmo de una vieja canción de Britney, y casi no han hablado los cuatro en toda la noche. Es conveniente, de todas formas; están cerca del baño, y tienen fácil acceso a la bebida y comida, lo cual en el caso de Niall es casi contraproducente.

—¡Al fin terminó este año de mierda! —exclama, en cierto punto, talvez demasiado fuerte para alguien que está en el extremo de receptor.

—Niall, faltan diez minutos para la medianoche —le aclara Louis, a un volumen considerablemente más bajo.

—Siete —corrige Harry.

—¿Siete? —el rubio lo mira perplejo, como realmente confrontado por el hecho—. ¿Pero que mierda le pasa al tiempo?

Liam le palmea el hombro, la guirnalda plateada pegándose a su mano por el sudor de estar algo apretados en un espacio con mucha gente.

—Ya casi, Niall, ya casi.

El irlandés se queja de nuevo, a nadie en particular, y Louis tiene que inclinarse un poco a su izquierda para evitar que le grite en el oído.

—¿Por qué es tan ruidoso cuando bebe? —cuestiona Harry, con un tono casual.

—Lo dices como si no lo fuera cuando está sobrio —interviene Liam.

—Ni, amor, ¿podrías bajar el volumen? —Louis palmea su mejilla incluso antes de que pueda contestarle—. Gracias, tómalo como tu propósito de año nuevo.

—¡Propósitos! —grita Niall, sus ojos iluminándose como luces de Navidad—. ¡Nadie me dijo sus propósitos!

—No creo que lo cumpla —susurra Harry a Louis, una media sonrisa en sus labios.

El ojiazul lo mira con indiferencia; en el pelo lleva unos lentes fluorescentes con la forma del año nuevo. Se ven ridículos, pero la luz rosa enmarca su rostro con delicadeza y Louis tiene demasiado alcohol encima como para que le importe.

—¡Propósitos de año nuevo, mundo! —Niall lo arrastra a la realidad, alzando su copa sin reparos como si no estuviera llena de champaña.

Harry se agacha para esquivar algo de la bebida, el rubio tambaleándola de vuelta para señalar a Liam como si fuera una estrella disco de los 70's en la mitad de un paso de baile.

El castaño ríe suavemente, tomando un sorbo de su copa mientras lo considera.

—Dejar de fumar —dice finalmente—. Ese es el mío.

—Digno —Niall aprueba, asintiendo para sí con una expresión estoica.

—¿Harold?

Harry se alza de hombros, plegando sus labios hacia abajo.

—Hacer más ejercicio —dice, al azar. No lo ha pensado antes, y tampoco le dedica mucho tiempo ahora, respondiendo con desinterés—. Darme tiempo para eso, tal vez.

—¡Aburrido! —exclama el rubio, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Talvez un deporte extremo? —sugiere Liam, ojeando la expresión desconcertada de Louis por los gritos constantes en su oído derecho. Harry parece considerarlo.

—¿Saltar en paracaídas? —dice al final, mirando al irlandés, expectante—. Es algo extremo, ¿mejor?

—Ese es mi hombre —Niall le sonríe, palmeando la espalda de Louis al tiempo que voltea hacia él—. ¿Tommo?

Mirando las burbujas de la champaña explotar en la superficie de la bebida, se toma su tiempo. No porque necesite pensarlo, sino reunir el valor para decirlo en voz alta. La idea ha estado colgando en su cabeza durante las últimas semanas, por no decir que ha estado allí, latente, durante años. Nunca ha seguido con ello, pero tampoco se atrevió a planteárselo en serio.

Cree que si lo dice en voz alta, lo volverá, de alguna forma, algo más inminente. Hay algo en decir las cosas que las vuelve más reales; ya no son ideas dentro de tu cabeza, sino que existen, flotando físicamente en algún punto del espacio y el tiempo. Ve otra burbuja explotar, chispeando a su alrededor antes de tomar aire y alzar la vista, dando el paso antes de poder arrepentirse.

—Ser más honesto. Conmigo, y con ustedes —dice, y siente una incómoda pausa en la forma en la que lo miran y Beyoncé suena a la distancia—. Yo... —se aclara la garganta, bajando la mirada brevemente, jugando con su copa—. En el pasado, cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, los empujé muchas veces. Sé que tenían la mejor intención, y es por eso que quiero cambiar.

Está, más que nada, mirando a Liam y Niall, y ellos le devuelven expresiones atónitas y boquiabiertas que lo mantienen alerta.

—Louis... —intenta decir Liam, boqueando cuando no sabe cómo continuar la frase. Niall lo interrumpe, mano en su hombro.

—Espera, no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para eso —argumenta, mirando a la distancia antes de corregirse—. Sobrio... Es igual.

Louis frunce sus labios, estirándolos en una sonrisa sellada antes de volver a hablar.

—Quiero que sientan que pueden ayudarme, que confío en ustedes para hacerlo, solo que no quería enredarlos en mi mierda —concluye, huidizo de sus miradas.

—Todos tenemos nuestras mierdas, Lou —interviene Liam, su voz suave y rasposa—. Nadie quiere involucrar a los otros en la propia pero eso no quiere decir que no queramos ayudar a los demás con las suyas.

Niall palmea su hombro, negando lentamente.

—Profundo, Liam, profundo —lo felicita.

Louis siente sus mejillas arder bajo la atención, aclarando su garganta antes de mirarlos otra vez, levemente encogido de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a brindar o no? —exige en un tono más alegre, una sonrisa que pretende aligerar el ambiente—. Es casi año nuevo y voy a empezar a ser honesto desde ahora; me están mirando mucho y no quiero ponerme en _ese_ modo sentimental mientras Niall sea un altavoz andante.

Niall coloca una mano en su cadera, frunciendo el ceño con indignación y, obviamente, gritando su respuesta.

—¿A qué viene eso? —se queja, Liam descostillándose de risa a su lado.

Louis los mira, su gesto blando al ver a sus amigos riendo. Sus ojos se deslizan hacia su izquierda, y toma conciencia de Harry, parado con esos estúpidos lentes en su pelo y una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

Siente sus mejillas arder otro poco; hay algo que él mismo reconoce como orgullo en la forma en la que sus ojos se suavizan, y no cree estar preparado para ver a Harry dedicándole esa mirada, absorto de la escena que los rodea.

Extiende su copa hacia él, champaña centelleando dentro del cristal mientras las voces a su alrededor comienzan a alinearse en una rítmica cuenta regresiva.

—¿Por un buen año nuevo? —le pregunta, con una sonrisa que promete más de lo que deja ver, que ofrece más de lo que puede dar.

Louis no sabe lo que significa, pero sabe que la incertidumbre nunca lo emocionó tanto como ahora.

—Por un buen año nuevo.

       


	15. CAPÍTULO XV

_Oh I wish I could be more like you_

_Do you wish you could be more like me?_

_— hey angel, one direction_

*******

_Lottie cierra la puerta trasera con arrebato, demasiado preocupada por seguir a la figura de su hermano como para prestarle atención a su estruendo._

_Estira sus manos hacia él, frenándolo a mitad de su incesante caminata. Lo toma con firmeza de los brazos; en un principio hubiera dudado, pensando que darle su espacio sería lo mejor. La experiencia le enseñó que es mejor acercarse, y es por eso que se para frente a él y lo mira a los ojos, anclándolo de todas las maneras posibles._

_Está temblando bajo su tacto, vibrando con cada respiración abrupta mientras se echa hacia el frente y la abraza._

_De acuerdo, contacto primero, respiraciones después._

_Lo sostiene, sobando su espalda mientras siente sus dedos hundirse entre su ropa, los gimoteos de su llanto por sobre las palabras suaves susurradas en su oído. Eventualmente, se tranquiliza lo suficiente como para dejarla ir, y ella se echa para atrás, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas, ignorando como algo se remueve en su estómago por ver a su hermano de esa manera._

_Le habla, nunca deja de hacerlo, mientras comienzan a respirar juntos, hasta que su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo constante, sus sollozos atenuados. Lo sostiene otro rato más, y lo deja abrazarla otra vez, ya más calmado, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse cuando ya no la sujeta con tanta fuerza._

_—Estás bien, Lou. ¿De acuerdo? —dice suavemente en su oído, balanceándolos de lado a lado—. No estás más ahí, estás conmigo. Respira._

_Lo oye tomar una respiración profunda y soltar un suspiro tembloroso. Lo repite un par de veces, hasta que lo escucha exhalar con normalidad. Cuando se apartan, Louis se mueve para sentarse en el banco de madera que adorna el pequeño jardín de la casa de su madre. Ella lo sigue, sin decir palabra, sabiendo que basta con ser una presencia constante y segura._

_—Gracias, Lotts —dice, de un momento a otro, con voz más firme a pesar de la congestión._

_La rubia se alza de hombros, sonriéndole suavemente mientras continúa dibujando círculos en su espalda._

_—Lamento haberte hecho perder el taxi —se disculpa, y sorbe su nariz con ojos tristes, clavados en el pasto—. Tendría que controlarme mejor yo mismo, pero creo que aún soy algo inútil en eso, lo siento._

_Lottie debería haberse cansado, en algún punto, de recordarle que no, no es así, que en realidad es la percepción de él mismo que se forma en su cabeza cuando tiene estos ataques, pero en realidad nunca se agota. Podría seguir recordándoselo por décadas si eso hace que deje de lastimarse como lo hace._

_—Hey, no. Está bien —le dice, su mano deslizándose hacia su hombro, con una mirada cómplice mientras inclina su cabeza hacia la casa—. Es culpa de ese idiota, yo me hubiera puesto igual en tu lugar. Tampoco está entre mis recuerdos favoritos —cuando no lo ve con ánimos de responder, continúa, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios—. Además, ya lo controlas bastante, ¿eh? ¿No fuiste el anfitrión de una pequeña fiesta universitaria hace dos semanas?_

_—Co-anfitrión —la corrige, mirándola por el rabillo de su ojo. Ella rueda los suyos._

_—Bueno, pero Liam no ganó esa beca de trabajo con su presentación de proyecto —agrega, pausando para verlo sonreír tímidamente—. Lo estás logrando, Louis, aunque no lo notes. Deberías estar orgulloso —murmura, sus ojos brillantes—. Yo lo estoy._

_Louis alza su cabeza apenas lo oye, buscando su rostro con sorpresa._

_— ¿En serio? —pregunta, tímido y sonriente, como si creyera haber oído mal._

_La rubia rueda los ojos de nuevo, restándole importancia._

_—No voy a decirlo dos veces, no te emociones —responde indiferente._

_Toda emoción abandona el rostro del ojiazul de golpe, reemplazada por falsa molestia, mirando hacia arriba brevemente._

_—Iba a ofrecerme a alcanzarte en auto, pero ya que estas con ese humor —dice, petulante, cruzándose de brazos. Ella simplemente bufa._

_—A veces siento que yo soy la hermana mayor —se queja, ojeando la reacción de su hermano. Trata de contener la risa cuando lo ve con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido en indignación. No se esfuerza mucho._

_—De acuerdo, tu carroza acaba de partir —dice por sobre su risa, volteando su rostro hacia el frente._

_Las carcajadas cesan; ni siquiera tiene que ver su celular para saber que está llegando tarde. No es que realmente le importe mucho, aunque sí quiere llegar eventualmente; es una venue poco conocida pero sabe que va a llenarse rápido._

_— ¡No, hey! —Lottie lo zarandea, tirando mitad de su cuerpo sobre él como sabe que lo molesta—. ¡Llévame!_

_Louis se escabulle, empujándola con su brazo hasta que se la quita de encima, sus labios fruncidos en un vano intento de esconder su sonrisa._

_—Mhm —él alza la cabeza, sus ojos mirando hacia arriba mientras finge considerarlo—. ¿Qué tan buena eres negociando?_

_—Yo hago las compras por un mes —le contesta, mirándolo seriamente._

_Él sonríe, hurgando en el bolsillo de sus jeans para sacar las llaves de su auto, haciéndolas tintinear en el aire._

_—Cenicienta, levanta tu trasero. Hay un concierto al cual ir._

***

Usualmente, Londres es un témpano helado, y usualmente, Louis no se asoma fuera de su casa a menos que tenga que ir al trabajo u otro edificio calefaccionado.

Aun así, como todo en la vida, tiene excepciones, y una de ellas es el motivo por el cual está sentado en un banco en Hyde Park, con siete grados centígrados y un café en sus manos enguantadas. Paralelamente, él mismo es el motivo por el cual Harry está de la misma manera a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, disfrutando del breve silencio que se formó en su conversación.

Louis toma la oportunidad, volteando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el rizado y soltando las palabras antes de que pueda echarse para atrás con todo esto.

—Harry.

Él voltea, alzando una ceja, pero no duda en imitar su expresión seria y su tono solemne, sin burla alguna.

—Louis.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? 

— ¿Porque me invitaste a un café? —intenta, alzando el vaso plástico casi vacío y agitándolo en el aire, una sonrisa divertida se asoma en la comisura de sus labios.

Louis rueda los ojos.

—Entre líneas —lo apura.

Harry finge que se lo piensa.

— ¿Porque están en esa etapa aburrida de tu profesión donde no hay proyectos nuevos aún y no tienes nada mejor que hacer además de cosas administrativas?

—Okay, te estás volviendo irritante —le comenta, y Harry se echa a reír.

El ojiazul lo mira fijamente; no está impresionado en absoluto.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunta curioso el rizado, cuando sus carcajadas se van atenuando.

Louis duda un momento. Los pellizcos en sus muslos a través de la ropa son lo único que evita que se ponga de pie y salga corriendo.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo te conté que casi lograba controlar mi ansiedad cuando estaba en la universidad?

Harry parece ponerse serio; algo cambia en su mirada, pero no en su semblante. Sigue actuando como si fuera algo casual, pero sus ojos dicen que en realidad le importa escucharlo. Louis se siente un poco más relajado.

—Mhm —contesta.

Toma aire y cierra los ojos, volviendo en el tiempo por un instante antes de abrirlos otra vez.

—Quiero volver a ser como antes —exhala en una respiración, mirándolo a los ojos—. Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Por un breve instante, se siente como aquella primera vez, cuando apenas creía que era un ángel, y había dejado de resistirse a la idea de necesitar algo de él.

Él le sonríe, tan brillante como aquel día, con mechones de cabello escapándose de su gorro.

—Claro, Lou —le promete.

—Genial.

Harry deja pasar un latido, sus ojos clavados en la temerosa sonrisa del más bajo, cómo se ve entre emocionada y aterrada.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan? —pregunta, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Sabe que lo dijo para darle más pie a la charla, pero Louis tomará la oportunidad para detallar su lista de objetivos. Claro que tenía un plan; tiene ansiedad, lo que menos puedes esperar de él es que no tenga una idea detallada que pueda sacarlo a flote de casi cualquier escenario posible.

—Primero, tengo que perder el miedo a las pequeñas charlas otra vez —comienza, enumerando con sus dedos—. Hablar con más gente.

Quizás es la firmeza con la cual lo dice la que tiene a Harry mirándolo algo dubitativo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? —termina preguntando—. Te apoyo, en serio, pero que quieras superar tu ansiedad no significa que tengas que hablar con cada persona que te cruces, Lou.

El castaño frunce el ceño, casi escandalizado ante la idea.

—Lo sé. No haré eso, dios. No estoy demente —se defiende, ganando una risa del más alto—. Estaba pensando en Perrie —explica, su gesto suavizándose—. Es muy amable y es como, la persona más cercana a mí en el trabajo. Será lindo charlar con ella.

Harry asiente, de acuerdo con la idea.

—Bien. Es bueno comenzar con alguien con quien te sientes cómodo.

—Mhm —acuerda, haciendo una pequeña pausa, como si algo acabara de cruzársele por la mente—. Talvez, luego, lo intente con Jesy. O con Calvin. He hablado con ellos un par de veces, pero nunca _hablé_ realmente con ellos —razona en voz alta antes de alzarse de hombros—. Quién sabe.

El rizado le sonríe, asintiendo otra vez.

— ¿Qué sigue?

—Quiero ser más honesto con Liam y Niall. Más abierto —responde, sin siquiera dudarlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Quiero confiar en ellos. Más bien que ellos sientan que lo hago —continua, haciendo un punto para él mismo más que para Harry—. No quiero que se sientan privados de eso en nuestra amistad.

Hay un breve instante de silencio, una pequeña pausa en la que se queda pendiente de la idea, sumido en sí.

—Quiero que lo sepan todo, también. El por qué —agrega después en voz baja.

El rizado se remueve a su lado, volviendo a torcerse para estar frente a él.

—Eso es muy valiente, Lou —dice en el mismo tono.

Louis se alza de hombros.

—Es ser honesto —clarifica.

—Es ser vulnerable, y confiar en el otro —insiste, sus gestos suaves y privados, sus labios apenas curvados—. Y es valiente.

Siente el calor subir a sus mejillas mientras aparta la mirada, haciendo un gesto con los hombros como para decir _"si tú lo dices"._

— ¿Algo más? —pregunta el rizado luego de un rato.

Louis asiente, volviendo a concentrarse, casi retomando su rol de soldado decidido del principio.

—Quiero ser seguro de mí mismo —afirma, alzando una mano al tiempo que Harry abre la boca—. Eso va a tomar más tiempo, lo sé. Pero son las pequeñas cosas las que lo van a ir logrando, y espero poder llegar a sentirme de vuelta como lo hice alguna vez.

—Claro que lo harás, Lou —contesta, y lo dice con tanta convicción que Louis casi se avergüenza más por eso que por el romanticismo heroico de sus propias palabras—. Apostaría por ello.

— ¿Harry? —llama su atención—. Una cosa más.

— ¿Si?

Louis lo mira fijamente, como si nunca hubiera estado más seguro de algo en su vida.

—Quiero que me patees el culo si alguna vez se me ocurre acobardarme de esto. No hay peros. Abofetéame y dime que levante el culo de mi charco de autocompasión y acomode mi vida de una vez por todas.

Lo ve fruncir los labios, quizás conteniendo una risa bienintencionada. Se la traga, pero sus hoyuelos aparecen cuando asiente.

—Seguro, Louis.

Él le devuelve el gesto, sonrisas gemelas dibujadas en sus labios.

—Gracias.

El rizado es el primero en cortar con el momento, tomando otro sorbo de café. Cuando la aparta de sus labios, se detiene y mira la taza con curiosidad.

—Si vas a invitarme a salir cada vez que tengas estas decisiones de cambio de vida, tenlas más seguido —acaba diciendo.

Louis se echa a reír, negando. Es enero, pero por primera vez en un largo tiempo no siente el frío.

***

 _Fleetwood Mac_ está sonando suavemente en la recepción cuando Louis entra a la firma. Las pequeñas decoraciones navideñas ya no están dispuestas como lo recordaba, dándole un aire más ordenado y espacioso a la habitación. Se ve algo menos cálido e invitante, en su opinión, pero Perrie sigue tan alegre como siempre tecleando detrás del escritorio.

— ¡Hola, Lou! — lo saluda cuando lo ve, sonriente.

El ojiazul se detiene en su paso, devolviéndole el saludo con un gesto afable. Realmente no lo duda cuando camina hacia ella; se ha despertado de buen humor y nunca tuvo una oportunidad más perfecta para comenzar de nuevo.

— ¡Hey, Pez! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo fue la fiesta navideña? —le pregunta, con voz animada.

—Oh, maravillosa, la disfruté mucho —Perrie se acerca en su silla giratoria, colocándose frente a él mientras mueve su mano en el aire—. No nos reuníamos en casa hace un tiempo, fue bueno ver a mi familia de nuevo en Londres.

—Me alegra oír eso —le sonríe, apoyando un codo en el escritorio.

— ¿Y qué tal tus fiestas?

—Geniales. Volví a Doncaster.

— ¿Si? —la rubia alza las cejas, gratamente sorprendida.

—Sí —exhala en un suspiro—. Fue inesperado pero una buena idea —asiente para sí, perdiéndose un poco en la distancia antes de hacer una mueca, inclinando su cabeza—. No tan buena como beber tanto en Año Nuevo.

Ella suelta un gruñido, rodando sus ojos.

—Año Nuevo es la peor mejor festividad —acuerda con él—. No puedo evitar mezclar bebidas y acabar con una resaca del infierno al día siguiente.

—Dímelo a mí —dice divertido, el corazón acelerándose cuando se arriesga por una broma—. Todo es el mejor momento de tu vida hasta que de repente el sol está golpeándote en la cara.

Perrie se ríe, sus pendientes tintineando cuando sacude su cabeza, y Louis siente su pulso cardíaco bajar. Puede hacer esto.

—Menos mal que solo ocurre una vez al año —dice ella.

Continúan charlando por un rato, ella haciendo la mayor parte de la conversación, contando una anécdota de un viaje a Irlanda por el día de San Patricio. Louis acaba riendo a carcajadas, bromeando con ella un par de veces. Se siente extraño, hablar con esta soltura. Como si una cadena hubiera cedido y su pecho finalmente se descomprimiera, apenas expuesto pero muy lejos de sentirse realmente indefenso.

— Bueno, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar —comenta luego que las risas cesan, levantando su peso del escritorio.

La joven asiente, amagando con girarse antes de frenar y estirar su mano hacia él.

—Oh, por cierto, Jesy dijo que tiene unas consultas con respecto al proyecto de Nick de la nueva estación en Saint-Michel. Como tú tienes más ojo para ese tipo de diseños...

Él sonríe tímidamente, agachando un poco la cabeza para esconder el rubor ante el cumplido.

—Seguro, pasaré a verla ahora —asiente a su sonrisa.

—Ten un buen día, Lou.

— ¡Tu igual! —le responde antes de subir las escaleras enérgicamente.

Hay algo revitalizante en sentir que estás avanzando, que eres capaz de superarte a ti mismo. Louis cree que se parece a chocar contra una ola y seguir con los pies en la arena. Sabe que suena tonto, pero también sabe que es el principio, y esta vez está dispuesto a enfrentar la marea.

***

Okay, talvez Louis se esté sobre exigiendo un poco demasiado rápido.

No es como si se hubiera lanzado a un reality show televisado internacionalmente, pero tampoco se imaginó aceptando una invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien que apenas conoce y a la cual asistiría más gente que tampoco conoce.

Aun así, es manejable; están Liam y Niall, los amigos en común. Y ni siquiera es una fiesta tan grande; es más bien una pequeña reunión de festejo, lo que, en parte, lo hace más incómodo. Hasta ahora no ha tenido problemas, y no se siente como si quisiera ir corriendo a casa, asique lo toma como una victoria.

Siente como que está comenzando a realmente disfrutarlo. _The Weeknd_ está sonando suavemente mientras menea su cabeza al ritmo, un vaso de alcohol en su mano, cuando alguien se sienta junto a él en el lugar del sofá que ocupaba Liam antes de ir al baño.

Cuando se gira se encuentra con ojos miel y cabello verde pastel, distinto al rosa con el que lo había visto en el cumpleaños de Niall.

— ¿Disfrutando la fiesta? —le pregunta.

Louis alza una ceja, la música cambiando a Zedd.

— ¿No debería preguntarte yo eso?

Zayn apenas se alza de hombros, y parece la personificación del _"me importa una mierda"._

—Soy un anfitrión atento —responde, una suave sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Entonces?

El ojiazul ríe con los labios sellados, ojeando la fiesta un segundo.

—Sí, la verdad —acaba por decir, tomando un sorbo antes de continuar—. Es un ambiente tranquilo. No creí que fueras del tipo que hace fiestas pequeñas.

—Dios, no —el moreno frunce el ceño, como realmente repelido por la idea—. No he invitado a más de veinte personas desde que tenía diez años y mi mamá me obligaba.

Esta vez Louis ríe en voz alta, Zayn siguiéndolo.

— ¿Introvertido? —arriesga, el dorso de su mano contra sus labios curvados.

—Solo te he visto hablar con Liam y Niall en toda la noche —contraataca el cumpleañero, su turno en alzar una ceja.

—Touché —dice, plegando su boca hacia abajo con resignación y asintiendo—. Supongo que es verdad eso de que los introvertidos nos agrupamos como pingüinos.

Zayn se inclina hacia él, moviendo su vaso hacia el resto de los invitados.

—Es la única forma de que simpatices con otro espécimen si no eres una mariposa social.

El castaño echa un vistazo, sus ojos aterrizando en cierto rubio en el centro de un círculo de personas atentas a sus palabras.

—Y aun así somos amigos de Niall Horan —suspira.

—Niall es un caso —acuerda Zayn, bebiendo de su vaso.

—Dímelo a mí —sonríe, imitándolo.

Acaba hablando con el moreno por un largo rato, incluso cuando regresa Liam, y Niall se suma luego.

Hablan de música y el _Príncipe de Bel-Air_ , y él y Zayn acaban haciendo una ronda de chistes internos sobre ser introvertidos que ninguno de los otros dos capta demasiado, pero se ríen de todos modos.

Al final de la noche, una fiesta imprevista nunca había salido tan bien.

***

Liam golpea sus manos en la mesa suavemente, como si estuviera haciendo un movimiento de karate, únicamente para demostrar su punto.

—Solo digo que si los perros usaran pantalones es más lógico que los usen en sus cuatro patas —repite, por talvez la quinta vez en la discusión.

Harry chasquea su lengua en desacuerdo, haciendo una mueca.

—Nah, no lo sé Liam. ¿Para que estarían las mangas de su camisa entonces?

—Los perros no tienen _brazos_ , Harry —enfatiza el otro lentamente, casi rodando los ojos.

—Sí, pero, tienen cuatro patas —retruca señalándolo, lata de cerveza en mano.

— _Patas_ —repite Liam sin expresión alguna—. No puedes pretender que usen camisas en sus patas.

— ¿Pero y que tal si esos son sus brazos?

—Un perro con seis patas —interrumpe Niall, mirando a la distancia mientras hace rodar el borde de su lata en la mesa—. O bueno, cuatro patas y dos brazos. Piensen en lo rápido que podría cavar en tu jardín.

Liam sí rueda los ojos esta vez, Harry contestándole algo al rubio, mientras él se da la vuelta.

—Louis, ¿qué piensas tú? —le pregunta a su amigo.

El ojiazul había estado absorto en su mente un buen rato, constantemente presionando la pantalla de su celular para ver la hora a pesar de que no tiene ningún compromiso más tarde.

— ¿Mhm? —le contesta tajante, alzando su cabeza en un reflejo. 

—Sobre las patas del perro.

— ¿Que tienen? —pregunta, como si hubiera estado ignorando la conversación, y en realidad es que les ha perdido el hilo hace rato.

— ¿Debería usar pantalones en las cuatro patas o solo en dos? —aclara Liam.

—Y en cuáles dos —se inclina Niall sobre la mesa.

Louis mueve sus ojos de Liam al rubio con una mirada sutilmente irritada, sus dedos tamborileando en la mesa.

—No lo sé —dice, dando la conversación por terminada mientras vuelve a chequear su celular.

Pasa un latido, y entonces Liam vuelve a irrumpir sus pensamientos.

—Oye, ¿está todo bien?

Louis resiste la urgencia de gruñir con molestia.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —contesta en su lugar, entre dientes.

—Has estado actuando raro, cortante.

Alza su cabeza de repente, mirándolo fijamente y con tal severidad que sus ojos parecen un gélido látigo golpeándolo con irritación.

—Bueno, es mi puto problema si lo estoy.

En su vista periférica, ve a Niall y Harry sobresaltarse, echándose hacia atrás con las cejas alzadas, pero solo puede enfocarse en Liam frunciendo el ceño, luciendo una mirada entre resuelta y sorprendida.

—Hey, hey —dice, su voz calmada a pesar de estar levemente molesta—, tampoco es para que te descargues conmigo, solo pregunté.

Louis va a contestar algo, sus dedos blancos alrededor del celular y sus pies ansiosos de una excusa para irse, pero algo hace que sus palabras mueran en su garganta.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, yo... — se encoje, sus mejillas enrojeciendo mientras suelta una respiración temblorosa—. He estado un poco estresado por el trabajo. Tenemos unos problemas con los contratistas y me tiene con los nervios de punta, lo siento.

La vergüenza lo carcome por dentro de a poco, consiente de su lapsus de ira, asique se concentra en mantener su respiración constante. No huye, porque se prometió intentar manejarlo mejor, entonces inhala y exhala, encogiéndose más en sí mismo hasta que comienza a sentirse en control.

—Hey, está bien, Lou —llega la suave voz de Liam, acercando su mano hacia él por sobre la mesa sin tocarlo, dejándole elegir si quiere el contacto físico. Titubea un instante, pero entonces—. Uhm, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?

— ¿Hablar de otra cosa? —ofrece Louis, todos sus movimientos rápidos y breves—. Sáquenme de mi cabeza, por favor.

Si alguno de los chicos nota el suave tono de desespero que se desliza por su voz, nadie dice ni una palabra. Louis está infinitamente agradecido por ello; su necesidad de alejarse se desvanece de a poco, sus dedos soltando el borde de la mesa.

—Seguro, hermano —le asegura Niall, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando se yergue orgulloso en su silla—. De hecho, este es el pie perfecto para contarles de la nueva película de Danna Payton.

Liam y Harry gruñen con molestia, arrancando una pequeña risa de Louis.

—Por qué le diste el pie —se queja Harry, tapando su rostro con su mano mientras el rubio comienza su discurso fanático, y Liam se para a buscar otra cerveza.

***

Harry y Louis están sentados en un par de columpios de un parque que definitivamente es más placentero en verano, pero que es el lugar más cómodo y escénico para tomar chocolate caliente sin estar apretados dentro de un diminuto café con otras treinta personas.

Terminaron el chocolate hace un rato, pero ninguno se movió por el simple hecho de que habían llegado a ese punto donde tu cuerpo ha calentado el lugar donde estás sentado y no vale la pena irse tan pronto.

— Lou —llama el rizado, cuando sus risas se calman.

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me trajiste aquí en verano?

Louis, alza su mirada al cielo, como si no estuviera seguro de la ocasión en cuestión.

—Mmm... Si mal no recuerdo ese fuiste tú, y ebrio —dice, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Estaba sobrio —se defiende.

—Te tambaleabas.

—Tú también lo hacías.

—Yo caminaba derecho, tú te chocaste un arbusto —le señala, una ceja alzada.

—Salió de la nada.

—Ajá —asiente indulgentemente, labios propiamente curvados ahora.

Harry rueda los ojos, la leve molestia desvaneciéndose de su rostro para enfocarse otra vez.

—Mi punto es, ¿recuerdas esa noche?

—Sí —medio ríe, tratando de domar su sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi familia? ¿De Dusty?

Cuando nota su voz profunda, su tono ligeramente acelerado, el gesto de Louis se vuelve más serio, asintiendo otra vez.

—Sí.

— ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de Lottie?

El ojiazul se encoje instintivamente. Está mejorando, sí, pero la vulnerabilidad sigue ahí.

—Harry... —dice, en algo que parece una advertencia temblorosa.

El rizado se inclina hacia atrás, alzando las manos como si hubiera tocado fuego.

—Lo siento, tengo un punto, perdón —escupe disculpa tras disculpa—. Es que no sé cómo llegar al tema...

— ¿Qué tema?

El chico se congela por un instante, su mirada revoloteando lejos de sus ojos azules antes de continuar.

— ¿Sabes cómo yo puedo contarte... a cualquiera en realidad, sobre mi vida antes?

Louis asiente despacio, atento a sus palabras.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y... ¿sabes cómo siempre ignoro la parte en la que acabo así?

El castaño inclina levemente la cabeza. Harry tose, removiéndose un poco en su lugar, y él frunce el ceño; rara vez lo ha visto actuar así, nervioso e inquieto.

—Bueno. Yo... —se interrumpe. Suspira. Se permite murmurarlo quedamente, porque le es más fácil—. Yo tengo miedo. De aceptarlo. Que morí.

Louis sabe que no ha nevado en Londres, pero se siente como si una capa de agua congelada lo hubiese bañado, un escalofrío gélido calándole los huesos, tensando sus músculos.

Frente a él está Harry, en un estado tan fuera de personaje que le parece irreal; encogido en sí mismo con la mirada esquiva pero alerta, como un animalito asustado. Algo en él se estruja a la vez que lo deja sin palabras.

—H... —murmura, sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar, qué decir para sacar esa expresión de su rostro.

—Es estúpido, ya sé —se le adelanta Harry, restándole importancia—, porque ahora soy un ángel, y han pasado años, pero sigue siendo una idea tan ridícula.

Louis tuerce su boca en un gesto amargo y estira su mano hasta que descansa en su rodilla.

—No es estúpido, amor —dice suavemente, pero el otro sacude su cabeza.

—Sí lo es, tú no lo entiendes.

Una punzada de dolor recorre a Louis cuando piensa en la discusión que tuvieron antes de Navidad.

—No, supongo que no —acuerda silenciosamente, retrayendo su mano.

El rizado vuelve a sobresaltarse y su mano persigue la de Louis, rozándola.

—Lo siento —se apresura a decir, bufando con frustración segundos después—. Estoy dejando que los sentimientos me ganen, esto no está saliendo como lo pensé.

Louis no le responde; deja que se prepare, que se sienta cómodo como para explicarse. Lo espera pacientemente, como él ha hecho innumerables veces antes.

Una vez que comienza, suena incluso más vulnerable que antes.

—La cosa es que... cuando morí, estaba en un estado de negación total, a tal punto que seguí a mi familia en todo momento durante esos dos días, excepto por el día del entierro. No lo hice porque no creí que fuera capaz de verlo con mis propios ojos, de materializarlo —frunce los labios, haciendo una pausa—. Las ideas tienen el beneficio de la duda, de la inexistencia, hasta que se vuelven algo que puedes tocar con los dedos —lo dice como si fuera algo compartido, como si Louis entendiera perfectamente a lo que se refiere, y de cierta forma, lo hace.

》Subí luego de eso. Y no bajé otra vez hasta que me dieron mis alas. Las almas no pueden estar aquí —explica, en un tono que da a entender que no son sus propias palabras tanto como es una regla establecida—. De hecho nadie puede estar aquí sin un propósito, y los ángeles como yo tenemos uno casi siempre. Asique una vez que las tuve, a mis alas, visité mi hogar de nuevo, pero nunca, en ningún momento desde que sucedió, he ido a mi tumba.

Hay un pequeño instante de silencio donde Louis se pregunta cómo es posible que haya momentos donde pase por alto la humanidad de Harry. No los momentos de risa, o miedo, o tristeza, pero los momentos de auténtico dolor y soledad, como este. Esos en donde los sentimientos son tan profundos, tan físicamente trascendentes que es imposible ligarlos a algo que no sea innegablemente humano.

Hay veces en las que olvida que es un ángel, pero son más las ocasiones en las que olvida que Harry ha sufrido y ha perdido tanto o más de lo que él lo ha hecho, y ese es un pecado mucho más grande, el creer que sus sonrisas nunca hayan sido máscaras.

Su mano se arriesga a tocarlo otra vez, apretando su bícep con suavidad.

—Está bien, Haz —le asegura, su voz un rasposo y delicado susurro—. Es algo difícil de siquiera comenzar a procesar, no te tortures porque aún no puedas hacerte la idea, cielo.

—No es por eso que te lo conté.

Louis cierra la boca al instante, pero no lo suelta esta vez. Deja que lo mire a los ojos, ese verde cristalizado rozando la palidez con la luz del día.

—Quiero que me acompañes a mi tumba —le pide, con una firmeza que suena a una decisión tomada hace un tiempo.

El ojiazul lo mira perplejo, tomado por sorpresa.

—Harry, no tienes que hacerlo...

—No, lo sé —lo interrumpe, más seguro que minutos atrás—. Quiero... quiero hacerlo. Yo te... —se detiene para verlo, y esta vez se encoge con vergüenza—. Te presioné mucho todo este tiempo y es algo hipócrita. Te he visto enfrentar muchos de tus miedos de la forma más valiente, y eso me hace sentir tan paralizado —confiesa ante su mirada asombrada—. Has crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo que me hace pensar "y bueno, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?"

No sabe si es el sol asomándose entre las nubes o el hecho de estar sentado cómodamente con un abrigo por un rato, pero Louis siente sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo incinerándose con algo que lo hace querer esconderse y quedarse petrificado al mismo tiempo. Hay algo terriblemente irónico en sus palabras, porque todo este tiempo Louis no ha estado más que intentando imitar a Harry y la seguridad con la que se pasea por el mundo, inspirado por la soltura de su alegría e inocencia.

—H, yo... —boquea un rato, abrumado por la magnitud de la confianza e intimidad de lo que el rizado le está ofreciendo—. Por supuesto que te acompañaré, si eso es lo que quieres —le asegura, apretando su brazo otra vez—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Harry inhala profundamente y suspira, como si estuviera por saltar a una piscina de la cual no está seguro si tiene agua suficiente para amortiguar su caída.

Mira a Louis a los ojos, y entonces asiente.

—Lo estoy.

—De acuerdo —le responde, sonriendo con dulzura y una especie de orgullo que hace aparecer las arrugas junto a sus ojos.

El rizado comienza a copiar su gesto, exhalando una risa temblorosa segundos después.

—Es aterrorizante y ni siquiera estamos ahí. ¿Cómo mierda manejas esto?

Louis suelta una carcajada, sus ojos suaves cuando desliza su mano sobre la de Harry, palmeándola.

—Es todo un arte, cariño.

***

 

Deja salir un suspiro aliviado cuando lo encuentra todavía en la estación, sentado en uno de los bancos. Tiene los auriculares puestos, meneando su cabeza al ritmo de la música distraídamente, pero eso no evita que cruce su mirada cuando se acerca a él.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpa con una sonrisa, ocupando el lugar a su lado—. Ya llegué, tenía que pasar a avisarle unas cosas a Perrie.

Tiene que recuperar el aliento, pero Harry no hace ningún comentario mientras se quita los auriculares, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—No hay problema, Lou —aclara su garganta, sus mejillas levemente rosadas—. Perdón por ocupar tu día así, no es necesario que vengas si complica tu agenda...

—Hey, no —se apresura a interrumpir—. Está bien, de verdad quiero estar ahí para ti.

El rizado lo mira tímidamente, apenas incómodo aunque sus ojos le agradecen el tono de sus palabras. Alrededor suyo, la gente comienza a ponerse de pie, grupos grandes moviéndose de un lado al otro.

— ¿Subimos?

Louis asiente y lo sigue dentro del tren, colándose entre caras somnolientas hasta que encuentran un buen lugar para sentarse. Se deja caer en el lugar con un suspiro; aún puede oler el café que desayunó apuradamente antes de salir hacia la casa de Niall.

Harry bosteza a su lado, sacando su celular para chequear la hora. Tiene que cerrar la aplicación de música antes de que los números aparezcan en pantalla.

— ¿Qué escuchabas? –pregunta Louis señalando los auriculares que aún cuelgan del aparato.

—El nuevo álbum de _Coldplay_. Es genial.

—Mmm, ¿poniéndote al día? –lo molesta.

—No dejé de ponerme al día desde que llegué –responde, abriendo los ojos con énfasis—. Literalmente me está tomando meses.

—Bueno, eso lo hace más interesante, ¿no? –sonríe, inclinándose hacia delante—. Aún te queda mucho por descubrir.

Una suave risa profunda rueda fuera de la garganta de Harry.

—Sí –coincide, asintiendo para sí—. No es bueno para mi piel, supongo —gestualiza hacia la tinta en sus brazos, aunque también tiene algo anotado con bolígrafo en la mano—. Hay letras tan buenas que quisiera tatuármelas.

—Mhm –Louis frunce el ceño, considerando la idea—, te ves más como del tipo tatuajes dibujados.

—Tú no eres quien para hablar –retruca, haciendo un gesto hacia el brazo de Louis, ahora cubierto por su abrigo, pero que había visto con varios dibujos en el verano. Mientras el ojiazul ríe, pondera una idea en su cabeza—. Nunca te pregunté de tus tatuajes –dice luego de una pausa.

Louis se acomoda en su asiento, mirando su brazo inconscientemente.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber? –ofrece con sencillez.

Él no dice nada por un instante hasta que estira su mano para tocar la muñeca de Louis.

—Tú y los chicos tienen este mismo tatuaje, ¿no?

La mirada del castaño viaja a las palabras teñidas en su piel. “ _These will be the good old days”._ Las acaricia con el pulgar mientras una sonrisa inconsciente atraviesa sus labios.

—No exactamente. _"We will remember this night, till we're old and gray. In the future, these will be the good old days"_ –cita, volviendo su vista a Harry—. Es _Good Ol' Days_ de _The Script_. Era de nuestras favoritas, asique nos la tatuamos cuando cumplimos dieciocho. Los tres tenemos un pedazo de la letra.

—Genial –comenta, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Cuéntame de alguno tuyo –pide Louis, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad.

El otro lo considera, mirando hacia el techo antes de volverse hacia al ojiazul.

—Las únicas letras que tengo son las iniciales de mamá y Gemma.

—Eso es dulce.

Le sonríe, pero sus pensamientos se pierden en la distancia un segundo.

— ¿Podemos...? Uhm... –baja el volumen cuando siente la mirada atenta de Louis sobre él, pero continua de todas formas—. ¿Podemos pasar a verlas un minuto, antes de volver?

Louis mentiría si dijera que algo dentro suyo no se estruja cuando ve un destello de duda y tristeza en los ojos del rizado.

—Claro, H –le asegura, suave y claro—. Por supuesto.

—Gracias –exhala, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba—. Las extraño en serio. Han cambiado mucho.

Una sensación de calidez recorre su pecho. Lo entiende, porque él mismo lo sintió cuando regresó a Doncaster hace un mes. Le es difícil creer lo mucho que puede crecer alguien en un año, de todas las maneras posibles.

— ¿Cuantas veces has ido a casa? –le pregunta, llamando su atención—. Desde que puedes bajar.

— Tres.

Las cejas de Louis se disparan a su frente con sorpresa, ganándose una expresión cuestionante.

—Lo siento, es que pensé que habrías ido más veces –se disculpa, la mirada de Harry ablandándose en comprensión.

—He tenido mis alas por poco más de un año, Lou – le explica.

Y bueno, eso levanta sus cejas otra vez.

— ¿De verdad? –cuestiona, genuina confusión en su rostro—. ¿Por qué por tan poco? Es decir, tú has...  –gestualiza con las manos, sin saber bien cómo afrontar el tema en ese preciso momento—. Estado allá arriba por un tiempo, ¿por qué dártelas después?

—Porque no tenía un motivo para convertirme en un ángel antes de eso –le dice, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo—. Las almas buenas, las que llegan a merecer alas en algún momento, solo las obtienen cuando se les encomienda una misión. Y yo no tuve una hasta... –su voz mengua, dándose cuenta de a dónde va. Le dispara una mirada atenta, pero acaba la frase de todas formas— noviembre.

—Oh.

Ninguno habla por el tiempo que le toma a Louis sacar las cuentas mentales, inevitablemente volviendo al día en el que perdió una hermana y pensó que el cielo había ganado un ángel. Lo había hecho, solo que no fue quien creyó que sería.

—Lo siento – murmura el rizado.

—Está bien –le asegura. Está aprendiendo a lidiar con esa realidad, así como Harry está comenzando a enfrentar la suya. No tiene tiempo para perderse en la idea, de todas formas—. Uhm. ¿Harry? –lo llama, aprovechando el silencio para cuestionar un recuerdo que regresa a su mente—. ¿Por qué estabas así cuando conociste a mi familia?

Lo ve fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Así como?

Louis gestualiza vagamente a sus hombros encorvados por su último comentario.

—Cohibido. Tímido, nervioso. Nunca te vi así.

—Estaba algo abrumado –responde dudoso—. Son tu familia, y es grande. Sabía que iban a ser cómo tú.

— ¿Como yo? –suelta una breve risa—. ¿Qué podrían tener de mí? Mis hermanos son completamente distintos a mí.

—Son iguales a ti –lo contradice con seguridad—. Son inteligentes y certeros. _Te analizan con la mirada._ Tienen un inmenso corazón, y notas que son intuitivos –le explica, apenas alzándose de hombros—. O te quieren, o nunca te abren la puerta, puedes verlo en sus ojos.

— ¿Y tenías miedo de no agradarles? –Louis parpadea incrédulo cuando ve un tinte de vergüenza en sus mejillas —. Harry, eres encantador, ¿quién no podría quererte?

La mirada certera que Harry le dedica es suficiente para arrebatarle el aliento. Sus ojos son sinceros, tan claros que el verde parece ser solo un fantasma.

—Son iguales a ti, y tú no quisiste abrirme la puerta en mucho tiempo –dice simplemente—. Tenía miedo de que ellos no lo hicieran en absoluto. Son importantes para ti, fue suficiente motivo como para querer ser parte de eso.

Louis no dice nada, completamente estupefacto ante sus palabras. El tren comienza a moverse, el ruido de la maquinaria poniéndose en marcha y el suave rumor de la gente son lo único que ocupa el vacío. Su mano se estira hacia Harry antes de que pueda evitarlo, posándose justo por encima de su muñeca.

—Hey –dice afable, sonriendo cuando sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse—. Gracias a ti por dejarme ser parte de esto.

Los labios del rizado se curvan en un gesto reflejado, como la evidencia palpable de algo que comparten y solo ellos pueden comprender.

***

Llegan a Holmes Chapel pasado el mediodía.

Es apacible, nota Louis mientras se alejan de la estación, internándose en la ciudad natal del rizado. Caminan tranquilamente; no se supone que Harry esté allí, asique nadie más que Louis puede verlo, como le había explicado apenas bajaron al andén. Eso no evita que el pánico trepe dentro suyo cada vez que alguien les dirige una mirada extraña, antes de recordar que ellos probablemente lo ven caminando solo, charlando con el aire y riéndose de anécdotas mudas.

Harry señala algunos lugares, contando breves historias de cuando era un niño. Se gana un par de chistes del ojiazul cuando le cuenta de su primer beso en el parque, a los que solo rueda los ojos mientras le indica la panadería donde trabajaba en el verano. Es una conversación sencilla y tranquila, lo que en gran medida calma a Louis; estaba preocupado ante la posibilidad de Harry al borde de un ataque de pánico, lo que todavía no deja fuera de las posibilidades, pero es reconfortante verlo reír con soltura.

No les toma mucho hasta que la figura del cementerio comienza a hacerse visible a la distancia. La charla va muriendo de a poco cuando Harry enmudece, ninguna anécdota brotando de sus labios, y el ojiazul es repentinamente consciente otra vez de lo que han venido a hacer.

Se detienen frente a la entrada; el rizado observa intensamente las palabras gravadas en la piedra del arco al final del sendero. No se mueven, pero tampoco dicen palabra alguna. Louis contiene la necesidad de estirar su mano, de llegar hasta Harry y abrazarlo con fuerza; lo ve en sus hombros tensos, en su mirada distante y sus ojos conflictuados. Está por abrir la boca cuando el otro se mueve de repente, pasando de largo la entrada hasta llegar a un banco más allá y sentarse sin ceremonias.

El ojiazul se acerca a él cautelosamente, ocupando el lugar a su lado. Harry tiene la cabeza entre las manos, sus dedos crispados en su pelo mientras su espalda sube y baja con respiraciones profundas. El brazo de Louis rodea su espalda sin pensarlo mientras siente su interior quebrarse; hay algo en ver a Harry de esta forma que le genera una angustia e impotencia insaciable. En el fondo, cree que quizás sea el saber lo que se siente, cómo duele la ansiedad trepando en tu garganta y asfixiándote de a poco.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? –murmura, frotando su mano arriba y abajo en su espalda—. No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

El rizado se endereza, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Mira al cielo por un instante antes de inhalar hondo y soltar el aire temblorosamente.

—No, yo... Quiero. De verdad –insiste, negando suavemente, sin siquiera mirar a Louis—. Solo, necesito un segundo.

Otro momento pasa en silencio hasta que Louis vuelve a abrir la boca.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo? –ofrece quedamente.

Por un minuto piensa que Harry va a ignorarlo, o que simplemente va a sacudir la cabeza y continuar respirando hondo, y él hubiera estado bien con eso, pero en cambio, el rizado humedece sus labios.

—Es aterrador, ¿sabes? –dice luego de un rato—. Se siente como terminar algo –hace una pausa, haciendo una mueca antes de gestualizar hacia la entrada con molestia—. Es decir. Iré a ver eso. A ver mi... mi nombre en una lápida, ¿y luego qué? ¿Acepto la realidad y qué hago con eso? –pregunta frustrado, dejándose caer en el respaldo del banco—. Es por esto que lo evitaba. Se siente como una mierda sin sentido.

Cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño levemente antes de frotar la palma de su mano contra ellos, cansado.

— ¿Pero no lo tiene para ti? –el rizado voltea a verlo con una expresión confundida cuando escucha su voz. Louis lo está mirando con certeza en sus ojos—. Yo creo que si estas aquí, decidido a ver tu lápida, es porque tiene cierto sentido, aunque no te des cuenta.

Se le queda viendo, intentando comprender a dónde va con sus palabras sin llegar a ninguna parte. Bufa una risa, negando lentamente.

— ¿Y cuál es ese sentido?

— Cerrar un capítulo –responde simplemente. Lo ve parpadear con confusión, algo incrédulo, pero él le sonríe plácidamente—. Sé que odias los finales, pero este no va a ser uno. Sigues aquí —su boca da un tirón, rodando los ojos ante su mirada poco impresionada—. Bueno, conmigo. Para mí, la historia, _tu historia_ , continua —sus labios se curvan otra vez, con una mirada honesta—. Es solo un cierre de capítulo, Haz. Solo necesitas hacerlo para poder comenzar otro.

El rizado lo observa por un rato sin decir palabra, dejándose perder en el azul de unos ojos que lo miran con comprensión y aliento. Ni siquiera nota cuando sus propios ojos se humedecen hasta que es demasiado tarde y tiene que inclinarse hacia atrás para evitar que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas.

—Y dices que yo soy el filósofo –murmura con voz temblorosa y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Louis se alza de hombros.

—Me lo pegaste.

Harry suelta una risa acuosa, respirando hondo antes de ponerse de pie. Estira una mano hacia el ojiazul, mirándolo con agradecimiento en una silenciosa pregunta. Louis la toma, y ambos deshacen el camino de regreso a la entrada.

Están por internarse en el pequeño sendero cuando el ojiazul se detiene abruptamente, ganándose una mirada confundida.

— Espera –dice, considerando algo antes de tirar de la mano de Harry hasta que alcanzan el único negocio junto al cementerio. Vuelve a frenar, volteando hacia un desorientado rizado con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuáles te gustan?

Harry parece no entenderlo hasta que algo hace [click](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhiKsH5fNQQ) en su cabeza, y entonces comprende por qué lo trajo hasta una florería, y por qué lo está mirando expectantemente mientras gestualiza hacia las decenas de flores expuestas en la fachada.

—Lou… — murmura, su voz apenas un susurro embelesado.

—Tú elige tus favoritas, ¿sí? –le sonríe con suavidad, dándole un apretón a su mano.

El rizado frunce sus labios en una sonrisa, alejándose para echarle un vistazo a las flores. Louis lo observa moverse de un lado al otro, sacando algunas de sus recipientes para formar su propio ramo. Al cabo de un rato, Harry voltea de nuevo hacia el ojiazul, sosteniendo un ramillete de camelias rosas en medio de blancos claveles y narcisos.

—Estas –dice con seguridad, acercándolas a su pecho.

Louis no puede verse, pero sabe que la brillante sonrisa que brota de sus labios podría rivalizar al sol.

—Perfectas.

***

Louis señala el segundo camino a su izquierda con total convencimiento.

—Creo que está por ahí.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—No.

Harry rueda los ojos. Llevan un par de minutos metiéndose en los corredores de panteones; a pesar de haber consultado con el guarda dónde está ubicada la lápida que buscan, aún no logran dar con la sección indicada, por lo que continúan vagando de un lado al otro con las flores en mano.

— ¿Deberíamos preguntar? –cuestiona el rizado.

—Harry –le responde condescendientemente, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, no estamos en un viaje de auto.

—O sea que no quieres preguntar.

Se ríe contra la palma de su mano cuando oye el gruñido de Louis frente a otra encrucijada.

—Se supone que con los carteles es suficiente –se justifica, girándose para regresar sus pasos—. Estas cosas son un laberinto.

Harry deja de reír de un instante a otro, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sus ojos se abren cómicamente, fijos en uno de los senderos frente a ellos.

—Louis  —lo llama, deteniéndolo sin quitar sus ojos del campo al final del camino, y entonces señala hacia el frente—. Es ahí.

— ¿Cómo sabes? –pregunta, mirándolo con cuidado.

—Lo siento.

—Oh.

Louis no avanza hasta que Harry lo hace, caminando cautelosamente a un ritmo casi fúnebre hasta que dejan atrás los panteones, internándose en un campo verde donde varias lápidas están dispersas entre flores y algarrobos. Las palabras los abandonan mientras se mueven en línea recta, ajenos al rumbo, hasta que Louis ubica exactamente la tumba de Harry, pero no por cuenta propia.

Ambos se detienen nuevamente, pero esta vez el rizado suelta un jadeo sorprendido. Louis se inclina hacia él, un instinto de protección nace como un reflejo cuando su mano se mueve para tomar la suya, chocando con las flores y rozando sus dedos en su lugar. Moja sus labios, sin atreverse a hablar porque no sabe cómo iniciar la pregunta, pero el rizado sigue allí, estático, con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula colgando, asique reúne el impulso para decirlo de todas formas.

— ¿Son...?

—Mamá.

Louis vuelve su vista a las figuras que se acercan hacia las lápidas desde el otro lado del cementerio. Dos mujeres y un hombre se detienen frente a una de ellas, rodeándola. Está relativamente lejos como para ver sus rostros con claridad, pero nota la tristeza detrás de las suaves sonrisas cuando se inclinan a dejar flores sobre la tierra.

—No sabía que venían en mi cumpleaños – susurra Harry.

Cuando el ojiazul lo mira, su mandíbula ya no cuelga; puede ver cómo muerde su labio por dentro, la forma en la que sus ojos viajan de una figura a la otra con inseguridad.

— ¿Quieres irte? –ofrece.

Harry parpadea, bajando la cabeza un momento en un intento de recomponerse. La levanta casi enseguida y mira fijamente hacia delante antes de suspirar de forma irregular.

—Yo... Yo creo que quiero ir a verlos – dice, volteando hacia él.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Asiente, despacio y pausado, inhalando profundamente. El corazón de Louis se estruja, pero no dice nada al respecto.

—De acuerdo –responde en cambio, frunciendo los labios mientras aprieta su brazo con suavidad—. Estaré aquí, ¿sí?

El rizado asiente de nuevo, sintiendo su mano deslizarse por su brazo hasta tomar el ramo de flores. Le sonríe alentadoramente, apenas curvando sus labios; Harry lo mira por última vez antes de voltear hacia su familia y emprender su camino.

Louis lo observa marchar por un instante. Su estómago se revuelve, y apenas puede imaginarse cómo debe de sentirse él. Una cosa es visitar a tu familia, verlos interactuar en su vida cotidiana como un espectador ausente, pero otra muy distinta es volver a verlos y que _hablen contigo_ , aunque no sepan que de verdad estás escuchando.

Siente una repentina oleada de calor que lo obliga a sentarse en uno de los bancos. Él ha hablado _sobre_ Lottie, le ha gritado al cielo y susurrado al aire, ha murmurado miles de veces cuanto la extraña, y cuánto lo lamenta; sabe la clase de cosas que dice la gente que ha perdido a alguien, y apenas puede imaginarse lo que debe sentirse desde el otro extremo, escuchar el amor y la tristeza reflejada en los que siguen aquí.

Sus piernas tiemblan por las de Harry cuando nota que ya llegó a su lado. Está parado junto a su madre, y sabe que es Anne porque tiene sus mismos gestos, incluso a la distancia. La ve mover la boca, diciendo algo que no está destinado a sus oídos, pero que hace que Harry cuelgue de cada palabra. Pasan los minutos, pero Louis aparta la vista meros segundos después, porque se siente como si estuviera invadiendo un momento privado.

Se distrae contando las flores del ramo entre sus manos, y luego cuenta según colores y especies, desatando y atando el hilo que une los tallos por tener algo que hacer. Está jugando con la pequeña camelia que insiste en salirse del ramo cuando oye los tacos de sus botas golpear el empedrado del camino, y se pone de pie inmediatamente.

Harry se mueve como un fantasma, con los brazos colgando a sus costados y la mirada perdida. Se detiene cuando lo ve pararse frente a él, clavando sus ojos cristalinos en los de Louis; su nariz está roja y su labio inferior tiembla, como si fuera a decir algo que nunca dice, porque se lanza a su pecho, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. El ojiazul da un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio, pero sus brazos se mueven enseguida para rodear el cuerpo del más alto. Lo siente convulsionar por el llanto, sus suaves sollozos pegados a su oído a través de la ropa mientras busca esconder su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello.

—Está bien, amor, te tengo – susurra, meciéndolo lentamente.

Solloza otra vez, soltando quejidos quebrados cuando Louis afianza su agarre alrededor de su cintura, besando la parte posterior a su oreja suavemente.

—Ve a verla Lou –farfulla entre las lágrimas, con una urgencia que nunca había oído en su voz—. Tienes que ir a ver a Lottie en su cumpleaños, por favor. Le encantaría que fueras. Le gustaría mucho.

Deja de mecerlo, porque sus palabras lo golpean como una zambullida a un lago de agua helada. Entiende por qué lo dice, _puede verlo, oírlo_ en los gimoteos del rizado, pero eso no evita que su sangre se congele cuando comprende que le ha estado negando esto a Lottie, talvez por sano egoísmo. No se permite pensarlo mucho, porque Harry lo necesita ahora, asique retoma su balanceo, asintiendo quedamente.

—Claro, cariño –responde, mordiendo su labio antes de cerrar los ojos—. Lo... lo intentaré.

Harry murmura algo que no logra entender, y ambos se quedan en esa posición, sosteniéndose con fuerza hasta que las lágrimas cesan y su respiración es más estable. Louis no lo deja ir, se rehúsa a soltarlo hasta que él mismo decida apartarse, y cuando lo hace, se asegura de mantener contacto con él, sobando su brazo de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Mejor? – le pregunta suavemente, buscando sus ojos.

El rizado asiente, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras pasa una mano por sus mejillas sonrosadas, limpiando las lágrimas que aún se deslizan por ellas.

—Sí, gracias –murmura, sonriéndole a través del dolor y la nostalgia. Louis no puede sino corresponderle.

— ¿Listo para irte?

Él exhala pesadamente antes de volver a asentir, echando un último vistazo en dirección a su tumba. Emprenden el camino sin apuro, caminando hombro con hombro en confortable silencio.

— ¿Quieres comer algo antes de volver? –sugiere silenciosamente Harry cuando están alcanzando la entrada—. Conozco un lugar.

Louis alza sus cejas.

— ¿No te reconocerán?

Harry sonríe, pero ya no hay amargura en sus facciones.

—No van a recordarme.

***

Acaban en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la estación de tren. Se ubican en una mesa junto a la ventana, y fiel a su palabra, nadie reconoce a Harry a pesar de que él si conoce al staff, y de que es visible ahora, solo porque Louis prefería no sentarse en un local con dos platos de comida en su mesa y hablar solo durante una hora.

Se han olvidado de dejar el ramo en la tumba de Harry, asique descansa sobre la mesa, a pesar de que la pequeña camelia sigue escapándose de la presión del hilo. El rizado la toma y la coloca detrás de su oreja, sosteniendo algunos mechones de su cabello como un broche rosado. Parece un niño; inocente y sonriente cuando la mesera toma su orden, brillando a pesar de haber llorado desconsoladamente hace unos minutos. Louis no puede sino admirarlo mientras sus hoyuelos se dibujan en su rostro luego de hacer un chiste, tan puramente feliz que hace algo hincharse en su pecho.

Harry retoma su labor de guía minutos después, empezando una historia de cómo intentó colarse en el pub de en frente con unos amigos cuando tenía dieciséis. Tiene al ojiazul riendo a mitad del relato, tosiendo cuando toma aire en lugar de tragar y el agua va para un lado que no debería.

—Me siento mal –dice cuando se recupera, Harry aún risueño de su pequeño ataque—. Tú me mostraste Holmes Chapel. Debería haberte paseado por Doncaster.

El rizado se alza de hombros, apoyado contra el respaldo del asiento.

—Está bien. Yo te arrastre a un cementerio, no es como si hubiéramos visitado puntos turísticos.

—Aun así, solo conociste mi casa — lo señala con una papa frita.

—Y el parque –le recuerda, despegando su espalda del respaldo para robarle una papa de su plato—. Es una linda ciudad. Talvez no fuiste el mejor guía, fue un tour express.

La boca de Louis da un tirón en una sonrisa.

—Quizás la próxima vez.

Ni siquiera lo piensa antes de decirlo. Trata de no hacerlo después, pero es imposible no ponderar en sus palabras cuando descubre que sí, quiere llevar a Harry a Doncaster otra vez. Quiere contarle historias y mostrarle lugares, y hacer nuevos recuerdos con él allí.

El rizado se detiene en sus gestos para mirarlo y una sonrisa tímida se forma en sus labios. Baja la cabeza, robando otra papa del plato de Louis antes de volver a verlo, un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

—No puedo esperar.

***

Cuando ponen un pie en Londres, ya son casi las seis. El sol se está poniendo en el horizonte mientras emprenden el regreso, caminando tranquilamente a pesar de la brisa helada que comienza a recorrer las calles. No les toma mucho tiempo alcanzar la casa de Louis, y Harry comienza a despedirse cuando se detienen frente a la entrada.

— ¡Espera! –lo frena el ojiazul. El rizado lo mira expectante, alzando una ceja—. ¿Puedes entrar a casa un momento? Quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry parece tomado por sorpresa, la camelia deslizándose un poco por su pelo.

—Lou, no tenías por qué –le dice, arreglando la flor con la mano que no sostiene el ramo. Él sólo chasquea la lengua.

—Deja la típica modestia de cumpleañero y mueve tu culo adentro – lo apura, llave en mano, con una sonrisa—. Tengo frío y quiero darte tu obsequio.

El más alto ríe para sí mientras regresa sus pasos, entrando detrás suyo antes de cerrar la puerta. Está oscuro dentro, principalmente porque el sol ya se puso en el cielo y Louis estuvo fuera todo el día, aunque hay un ligero aroma a comida en el aire, como si alguien hubiese cocinado.

—Es verdad en la mayor parte –continúa Harry mientras Louis se quita su abrigo, dejando las llaves en su aparador—. No tenías que comprarme nada.

—No lo hice —coincide con una sonrisa escondida en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qu–?

Antes de que pueda acabar su pregunta, las luces de la sala de Louis se encienden.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El rizado deja que su mandíbula caiga en sorpresa. La habitación está llena de globos colgados o en el suelo, un par de guirnaldas con las palabras _“Feliz Cumpleaños Harry”_ atravesando el cuarto. Alguien sacó la mesa de la cocina y puso encima aperitivos salados y dulces, estéticamente ordenados alrededor de una naked cake decorada con frambuesas. En medio de todo, saliendo de diversos escondites improvisados, están todos los amigos que ha hecho a lo largo de los meses que pasó en Londres. Ve a Jade, Adam y Niall salir de detrás del sofá, Liam junto a Leigh-Anne tras el marco de la cocina, Sarah asomándose desde el pequeño sillón con Dominó en brazos y Fionn, Clare y Mitch acercándose desde el pasillo.

—Te organicé una fiesta –corrige Louis, con arruguitas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

— ¡Y yo te traje cerveza! –se suma Niall, alzando los brazos con energía.

—Yo traje a Niall –agrega Liam, mostrando las llaves de su auto.

Harry observa la escena boquiabierto; todos están mirándolo con sonrisas enormes, riendo ante su expresión. Intenta cambiarla pero solamente sale una risa incrédula cuando piensa en que les importa a todas estas personas lo suficiente como para hacer esto. Entonces ve a Louis, sonriendo en medio de todo, y el hecho de que los haya contactado a todos ellos, incluso a quienes no conocía, es lo único que falta para que sus ojos se humedezcan otra vez.

— ¡Gracias, chicos! –dice con una sonrisa enorme antes de que Niall lo tire en un abrazo, gritando algo sobre fiestas y emborracharse en días de semana.

El rizado se ríe, o Niall lo hace. No está seguro, abrumado por la felicidad del momento. Alguien pone música y el rumor de la charla se mezcla con la melodía saliendo de los parlantes. Desde allí es una secuencia de saludos y pequeños obsequios, risas, anécdotas y recipientes con snacks pasando de mano en mano. Harry se entretiene con las charlas de Niall y Sarah sobre música, y explota en carcajadas cuando Fionn intenta acariciar a Dominó y este termina huyendo, escondiéndose entre las piernas de Leigh-Anne. Se siente rodeado de gente que lo quiere, de gente que lo considera parte de su vida, y no cree que haya sentido tanta felicidad en un buen tiempo.

En algún punto, se escabulle a la cocina en busca de más snacks y algunas servilletas. Cuando encuentra las bolsas, vacía su contenido en un par de tazones, tarareando la canción de Selena que suena a la distancia. Voltea cuando escucha a alguien acercarse, encontrándose con Louis apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Le sonríe, y él le devuelve el gesto mientras deja las bolsas en la mesada, tomando los recipientes.

—Hey –llama su atención, separándose del marco antes de extenderle un pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel azul—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Harry mira el pequeño regalo, sus ojos viajando del objeto a los Louis intermitentemente.

—Lou... –dice, quizás para empezar un agradecimiento, o talvez para un comentario de incrédulo asombro, sobre flores y fiestas sorpresas y sonrisas que iluminan habitaciones.

El ojiazul simplemente se alza de hombros, como si no fuera nada en absoluto.

—Anda, ábrelo –le insiste.

El rizado deja los tazones en la mesa y toma el pequeño paquete con curiosidad. Lo gira en sus manos antes de empezar a rasgar el papel, encontrándose con una cobertura de cuero. Saca la pequeña libreta del envoltorio y la observa; es de color café, con una simple hebilla para mantenerlo cerrado.

—Siempre estas garabateando cosas en tu mano o anotándolo en tu celular –dice Louis tímidamente—. Creí que una libreta te sería útil para eso y para, ya sabes, canciones que te gustaron, o películas que quieres ver, o recuerdos que quieras guardar. Es simple pero parecía perfecto.

Cuando Harry alza la vista lo ve con las manos en su espalda, como un niño avergonzado. Una suave sonrisa se escapa de sus labios.

—Lo es, Lou –se inclina hacia delante, abrazándolo por un breve instante—. Gracias.

No dice por qué, porque no sabría qué agradecerle primero; si la fiesta o el ramo o el que esté aquí permitiéndolo abrazarlo y sentirse como que pertenece a algún lugar. Asique solo dice gracias, sosteniéndolo hasta que Mitch grita algo sobre más comida y la risa de Liam resuena por la habitación.

***

En la noche, cuando Harry está por acostarse con el suave burbujeo interior de alguien ligeramente borracho, se permite abrir la pequeña libreta. Elige una página al azar y deja la pequeña camelia entre las hojas, cerrando el librito para alisarla contra ellas. Cuando lo vuelve a abrir, las páginas revolotean de principio a fin, y algo capta la atención del rizado. Va hacia la primera hoja, donde hay letras garabateadas en tinta negra con una escritura desordenada y familiar.

_H,_

_Feliz cumpleaños, amigo :)_

_Disfrútalo como si no hubiese mañana._

_Louis x_

_P.D: Gracias por ser mi ángel guardián. No necesitas alas para serlo._

Relee el mensaje una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos cansados creen no poder volver a hacerlo. Hasta que la tinta parece bailar en el papel y su corazón marcase el ritmo. Pasa las yemas de sus dedos sobre las letras, imaginando la voz de Louis en esas palabras.

No sabe cuándo, pero se queda dormido con la libreta en brazos y la luz encendida. Sueña con una risa cristalina que rebota melodiosamente y la sensación de una mano sujetando la suya con seguridad. En algún momento, de alguna forma, desea que Louis sueñe lo mismo.

***

_Louis entra a la sala dando pisotones contra el suelo de madera. Apenas la ve sentada en el sofá, tranquilamente experimentando con su nuevo maquillaje, la rabia en su interior crece aún más._

_— ¡Charlotte! —grita, plantándose frente a ella._

_La chica no se da por aludida, apenas despegando sus ojos del material esparcido sobre la mesa de café._

_— ¿Qué? —pregunta indiferente._

_— ¡Rompiste mi consola! —le reclama con indignación._

_Ella parece reaccionar ante la acusación, alzando la vista para mirarlo con incredulidad._

_— ¿Disculpa?_

_Louis rueda los ojos. Honestamente, su hermana puede ser un dolor en el culo a veces._

_—Mi consola de videojuegos —repite, como si fuera obvio, y es que bueno, lo es—. Funcionaba ayer, luego tú y tus amigas se quedaron a dormir anoche y ahora mi consola no funciona._

_—Bueno, que mal por ti —responde, con el más leve temblor en su voz, y es por eso que Louis sabe que fue ella._

_— ¿Crees que soy idiota? —le pregunta mordaz._

_Ella lo mira con molestia; su rostro, que apenas comienza a pasar por la pubertad, mezcla un berrinche infantil y la prepotencia adolescente en sus facciones._

_—Estás actuando como uno —responde, y de repente siente cómo le arrebatan el labial líquido de sus manos—. ¡Oye!_

_— ¡Admite que fuiste tú! —exclama él, estirando su brazo para alejar el maquillaje de su alcance._

_— ¡Devuélveme eso, imbécil! —dice forcejeando._

_— ¡No!_

_En algún punto entre tironeos, el envase se escapa de las manos de Louis, cayendo y haciéndose pedazos al colisionar con el piso. El contenido se esparce por el suelo, creando una funesta mancha rosada que destaca en el piso oscuro._

_Lottie inhala de golpe, observando el líquido esparcirse antes de volver su vista hacia su hermano mayor._

_— ¡Te odio! —chilla, su ceño fruncido._

_Y bueno, esto no hubiera pasado si ella hubiese admitido desde un principio que rompió su consola. O si no la hubiese roto en primer lugar. Honestamente, ¿qué importa ese simple frasco? Puede comprar otro y ya, sin necesidad de tanto puto escándalo. Dios, a veces era tan irritante._

_— ¡Genial, es mutuo! ¡Dios, eres tan metida! ¡Ojala no fueras mi hermana! —le grita, porque superficialmente, eso habría evitado todo este problema. Y varios otros._

_— ¡Argh!_

_La rubia lo mira con rabia una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la cocina, cerrando con un portazo._

_Hay un cambio en el aire, y Louis siente toda molestia evaporarse. Algo no está bien. No es así como esto iba._ ¿Iba? _Se supone que ella va a su cuarto. Pero su cuarto queda arriba. ¿_ Y cómo sabe que ella debería hacer eso?

_— ¿Lottie? —pregunta tambaleante. Cuando nadie le contesta, una sensación nauseabunda se instala en su estómago—. Lottie lo siento. ¿Lotts?_

_Se acerca a la puerta de la cocina, intentando oír algo del otro lado. Una horrible sensación lo recorre cuando no escucha nada, y lleva su mano al picaporte con bilis subiendo en su garganta._

_—¿Lottie?_

_Cuando abre la puerta, no se encuentra con la cocina, sino con la habitación de Lottie, la de su apartamento en Londres. No lo sorprende, por el motivo que sea, porque lo que le llama la atención es la ropa tendida sobre la cama._

_Es la misma que llevaba puesta aquel día, solo que ese día aún no pasó, y esa ropa todavía no existe, pero está allí, sobre su cama, manchada de sangre, y_ algo definitivamente no está bien.

_Louis resiste la urgencia de vomitar, apoyándose contra la pared cuando las náuseas le impiden ver con claridad. El aire comienza a faltarle, pero no puede concentrarse en eso cuando escucha alguien llorando a la distancia. Intenta usarlo como ancla, enfocándose en el sonido hasta que la voz se le hace familiar._

_Se obliga a despegarse de la pared, regresando a la sala; puede ver una figura encorvada sentada en el sofá, su espalda convulsionando con el llanto._

_—¿Mamá? —pregunta con miedo._

_Ella no voltea, pero puede verla negando con vehemencia. Es entonces que entiende lo que pasa, lo que hizo. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al tiempo que un dolor infernal se dispara desde sus brazos. Cuando baja la vista, ve cristales incrustados en su piel, y sangre en sus manos, pero lo que más le aterra es que sabe que_ no es la suya _._

 _Los sollozos se hacen más fuertes y todo se vuelve borroso en los bordes, hasta que no sabe quién está gritando. Solo quiere que pare, pare, pare,_ ya _._

_En el suelo, el maquillaje dejó de ser rosa, y se extiende como un charco rojo oscuro, espeso, deslizándose hasta sus pies._

***

Louis despierta con una inhalación abrupta y filosa que lo hace sentarse en la cama. Le toma unos segundos ser consciente de su alrededor hasta que distingue la silueta de su lámpara en la apenas iluminada habitación. Sus manos aún están crispadas en las sábanas cuando se permite cerrar los ojos, respirando profundamente para intentar calmar su frecuencia cardíaca. Siente el sudor enfriarse en su frente y pecho como único testamento de la pesadilla que parece evaporarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Un pequeño maullido lo sobresalta. Cuando se gira encuentra a Dominó mirándolo desde el filo de la cama, sus dos patitas apoyadas en el colchón mientras sus ojos enormes y negros le preguntan qué sucede. Louis suspira, subiéndolo a la cama para acariciarlo. El minino ronronea y refriega su cabeza en su pecho en señal de consuelo. El ojiazul se permite sonreír débilmente ante el gesto.

Cuando la adrenalina desaparece de su cuerpo, el insomnio comienza a ocupar su lugar. Es rutina, para Louis, aunque una que creyó que había dejado atrás.

No es como si hubiera esperado que su buena voluntad y determinación a componer su vida borrasen todo rastro de la miseria que pasó en el último año, pero las pesadillas, al menos las de este calibre, habían dejado de suceder. Sueños dolorosos sí. Nostalgia y culpa recurrentes, por supuesto. Aún tiene que lidiar con un montón de equipaje sin abrir, pero prefiere ir de a poco antes que abrumarse y dar marcha atrás.

Cuando está seguro de que no va a volver a dormirse, suspira con resignación. Es una de esas noches, entonces.

Deja a Dominó acurrucado en el colchón antes de levantarse y caminar directo al baño. Se da una ducha rápida, intentando despejar su mente, aunque sabe que es inútil tratar de alejar sus pesadillas apenas se despierta.

Cuando está vestido otra vez, va hasta la cocina y pone a hervir el agua, buscando su taza favorita con la intención de preparar té. No se atreve a ver la hora; no quiere pensar cuánto tiempo va a tener que permanecer despierto hoy para recuperar una agenda de sueño decente. Aunque, si la oscuridad fuera es indicación de algo, calcula que le saca al menos tres horas de ventaja a su alarma.

Cuando su té está listo, carga la taza hasta la habitación. Se detiene en su camino en la sala en busca de uno de sus libros de acertijos con la intención de entretenerse. Es una edición especial que Liam le consiguió por su cumpleaños, con cerca de doscientas páginas, y Louis lo guarda en la repisa para ocasiones especiales, junto a sus libros de arquitectura. Le cuesta un poco sacarlo de entre los apretados volúmenes con solo una mano, pero cuando lo logra la fila de libros cae como dominós sobre el espacio vacío. Es allí cuando lo ve, y no puede despegar su vista por un rato.

Hay un gran libro forrado de verde, ancho y algo desgastado descansando casi al final de la repisa. Louis no lo ha tocado en más de un año por el mismo motivo que el cuadro en su oficina permanece de cara al suelo; es un álbum de fotos. Fotos familiares, fotos de su infancia y su adolescencia y fotos del mundo cuando Lottie aún estaba viva.

Dos meses atrás, hubiera preferido caminar en el infierno antes que abrir ese álbum, pero ahora no puede evitar sentir un tirón, como si en el fondo supiera que es lo que debería haber hecho hace un tiempo. Duda, preso del eterno cuestionamiento en su cabeza que se pregunta si esto es una buena idea. Una parte de él sabe que va a doler hasta cierto punto, pero tampoco puede negar que si no lo hace ahora, ¿cuándo va a ser el momento? Quizás no vuelva a proponerse la posibilidad en meses.

Muerde su labio, lo medita un instante, y luego deja el libro de Liam en la mesa de café, sacando el álbum y cargándolo hacia su cuarto.

Se acomoda en la cama, dejando el té a un lado y colocando el gran libro sobre sus piernas. Recorre la portada con las yemas de sus dedos, aún sin atreverse a abrirlo. Es un gran paso y lo sabe; es materializar las ideas, como dijo Harry. Es aceptar que las fotos enmarcan un momento que ya pasó y que no va a volver, y que Lottie es parte de ese pasado que no regresará, pero que siempre estará impreso en esas fotografías, como en el corazón de Louis y su familia.

Suspira, porque cree que esto puede ser mínimamente más sencillo si inhala y exhala antes de dar el paso. Pista; no lo es. Pero lo ayuda a distraerse lo suficiente como dar vuelta la tapa.

La cosa es, un álbum de fotos en papel parece ridículo y arcaico en esta etapa de evolución tecnológica, pero su madre comenzó a armarlo cuando aún no existían las cámaras digitales, asique la tradición se extendió al punto que Louis seleccionaba diez de las fotos más importantes de cada año, las imprimía en un papel de calidad y las agregaba a las pocas hojas restantes. Quien recorriera las páginas podría muy bien usarlas para hacer un ensayo sobre el avance de la calidad y definición de imagen en la fotografía de los últimos veinte años.

La primera foto que encuentra es una de tonos amarillentos. Es Navidad, y puede reconocer su cara de infante en su primer cumpleaños, sentado sobre el regazo de su madre. Acaricia el rostro joven de la mujer de la imagen, consciente de su belleza y de la fortaleza que le ha demostrado tantas veces.

Hay algunas más de él; con sus primeros pasos, en la casa de sus abuelos, riendo sin dientes. Las deja atrás luego de verlas por un momento, porque ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo.

En la siguiente página está Jay otra vez, en una cama de hospital, su boca abierta a mitad de una oración mientras sostiene una pequeña bebé en brazos. La respiración de Louis se atasca, porque sabe que es Lottie, pequeñita como la recordaba cuando se la presentaron. Siente las lágrimas nublar su vista, incapaz de identificar la inocencia en sus mejillas regordetas con tantos recuerdos agolpándose en su mente. Se siente abrumado al pensar en todo lo que esa pequeña personita representó para tanta gente, lo importante que es la huella que dejó en esas personas.

En la hoja a su derecha hay otra foto, esta vez de Louis con Lottie, ya más grande, apoyada contra su pecho mientras le lee una historia. Ve sus ojos enormes y azules, su cabello dorado contrastando con su pijama fucsia. Una risa acuosa sale de él cuando recuerda cómo ese pijama se arruinó cuando, jugando en el patio luego de una tormenta, tiraron al lodo la mitad de la ropa que se secaba. La sonrisa lo acompaña hasta la próxima foto; toda la familia reunida en Navidad, Louis medio subido a la mesa con la mano en la bandeja de chocolates, Lottie mirándolo mientras tapa su sonrisa de infante con sus pequeñas manitos.

Una calidez lo invade mientras da vuelta las páginas, cada una trayendo recuerdos que creyó olvidados. Lo curioso es que no son solo las fotos con Lottie, sino que cada una de las imágenes en aquel libro esconde una historia, arrancando risas y lágrimas de él en armonía mientras se deja perder entre memorias y anécdotas.

Vacaciones en la playa con las bocas manchadas con helado. Él y Fizzy en Halloween. Fotos vergonzosas de las gemelas en la bañera cuando eran bebés. Él cargando a Lottie en su espalda. Louis sonriendo luego de un auto-corte de pelo. Louis, Liam y Niall jugando football en el patio de la escuela. Fizzy en su primer día de clase. Lottie enseñándole a patinar a Phoebe. Jay y Dan en su día de boda.

Louis se siente sobrecogido de la buena manera, de la forma en la que no se sentía desde hace tiempo y que talvez solo revivió en Navidad. Es distinto, sin embargo, porque esto no se siente como una disculpa aceptada, ni tampoco como recuperar algo que creía perdido. Se siente como sanar. Se siente como llegar a la cima de una montaña, darte la vuelta, y que la vista valga todos los buenos tramos, el esfuerzo y las heridas.

Las lágrimas se resbalan de sus mejillas mientras observa una foto que conoce muy bien; Lottie congelada en una risa, en su traje de graduación, sosteniendo el diploma con una mano mientras con la otra abraza a Louis. Le sonríe a la imagen, reflejando su propia expresión impresa en el papel, mientras se pierde en la felicidad plasmada en el rostro de su hermana.

Lo entiende entonces, por qué todos insistían en que necesitaba hacer esto. Es crecer, dejar que las heridas se cierren en contacto con el aire. Es caminar lastimado, con la seguridad de que vas a sanar en lugar de quedarte quieto esperando no desangrarte. Y se siente bien, cuando finalmente da el paso; su llanto ya no es tanto tristeza como es alegría, porque allí está Lottie, eternizada en la felicidad de lo que fue su vida, rodeada de amor y llena de sueños.

Talvez entiende un poco más a Harry, también. Cuando la ve allí, cotidiana y distraída, le es imposible pensar en ella bajo la sombra tétrica y dolorosa que había cultivado por meses. La ve llena de luz, como cualquier otro día.

Louis piensa, mientras cierra sus ojos vidriosos y vuelve a la página del principio, que quizás la dulce sonrisa de su hermana en su viejo auto sea la mejor despedida que podría haberle regalado.

***

En la mañana, cuando llega a su oficina, se detiene frente al estante. Lo mira tentativamente, y entonces lleva su mano al cuadro y lo pone de pie. Se sonríe un instante.

El teléfono de su oficina suena, sacándolo de su cabeza para apurarse a contestar.

Detrás del cristal, Lottie le sonríe mientras lo abraza con una mano.

 


	16. CAPÍTULO XVI

_things that fall_

_petals_

_teardrops_

_snowflakes_

_rain_

_stars_

_tides_

_eyelids_

_time_

_shadows_

_leaves_

_the sun_

_and I,_

_for you_

_— unknown_

*******

La primavera se está asomando cuando Louis decide ser espontáneo.

Tiene la tarde libre, asique pasa por Subway, compra dos sándwiches de pollo, galletas con nuez y se dirige a la tienda de Niall.

Cuando entra, lo primero que nota es a un buen grupo de gente disperso en distintos puntos de la tienda. Hace su camino entre las personas para llegar al mostrador. No ve a Niall, pero cruza la mirada de Josh detrás de la caja registradora.

—Hola, Josh —saluda, acercándose a él luego de que se retire una mujer.

El chico voltea, sonriendo cuando lo reconoce.

— ¡Hey, Lou!

— ¿Qué tal todo? Parece que están algo ocupados —comenta, apoyándose en el mostrador.

—Oh, sí, es un buen día de ventas —asiente, echándole un vistazo al negocio—. No paramos desde que abrimos.

— No te retendré por mucho entonces —le sonríe, haciendo un gesto hacia la parte posterior de la tienda—. ¿Sabes si está Niall?

—Nah, aún no regresó del Conservatorio.

Louis frunce el ceño porque bueno, eso es raro.

—Uhm... —dice pensativo, sus dedos tamborileando la madera—. ¿Te molesta si lo espero?

—Claro que no —le asegura, levantando una placa del mostrador frente a él—. Pasa, Niall nos dijo que eres parte del V.I.P

El ojiazul mira el lugar de reojo.

—Bueno, me siento de la realeza —dice sarcástico, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Josh esnifa una risa, volviendo a enfocarse en el trabajo. Louis se ofrece a ayudar, pero rechazan su oferta amablemente, por lo que se dedica a comer un par de galletas para calmar el apetito. De todas formas, la tienda comienza a despejarse unos minutos más tarde, casi al mismo tiempo que cierto rubio atraviesa la puerta.

Entra sonriente y distraído, con un paso ligero que llama la atención de Louis. No lo nota enseguida, asique aclara su garganta antes de alzar la voz.

—Miren quien llegó.

Niall parece algo desconcertado por oírlo, buscándolo con la mirada hasta que da con él.

—¡Lou! —vuelve a sonreír, acercándosele—. Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pensé en pasar a almorzar pero aparentemente seguías enseñando —comenta, alzando una ceja.

Él suelta una risa, y si Louis no lo conociera, no notaría el tono nervioso de su breve carcajada.

—Sí, se extendió la clase —explica, mirando la bolsa de comida antes de señalarla—. ¿Aún tienes tiempo?

—Claro.

Niall asiente, alzando un dedo antes de voltear hacia la tienda.

—¡Bebe! —llama a una de las chicas—. ¿Pueden encargarse de la tienda hasta el fin de turno?

La rubia asiente con una sonrisa amable.

—Seguro, no te preocupes —asegura antes de volverse a un cliente, guitarra en mano.

—Genial —dice a nadie en particular. Le sonríe a Louis mientras pasa detrás del mostrador, señalando la escalera que lleva a su casa—. ¿Quieres subir?

—Mhm —murmura, poniéndose de pie para seguirlo, bolsa en mano—. Así puedes contarme quién te estuvo reteniendo tanto tiempo.

Niall lo mira un instante, con una mueca entre confundida y divertida.

—Solo fueron veinte minutos —dice, llegando a su piso.

—Niall —lo detiene, inexpresivo—. Entraste con una sonrisa de ganador de lotería. También, tu cabello está revuelto —dice, mirando su mata rubia que bien podría haber atravesado un huracán. El irlandés lo observa como un gatito asustado, pero él solo alza una ceja—. ¿Entonces?

Niall intenta mantener una fachada por tres segundos antes de suspirar en derrota.

—Su nombre es Maya —confiesa.

—Y es lo suficientemente encantadora como para dejarte sin palabras —agrega Louis con una sonrisa burlona.

—Imbécil —le muestra el dedo medio, caminando hacia la cocina con un Louis risueño detrás.

—¿Es tu estudiante? —pregunta mientras dejan la bolsa en la mesa y saca su contenido.

—No —niega Niall, sacando dos vasos de la alacena. Hace una mueca—. Eso sería, uh, raro. Es maestra de cello y violín, está becada por la sinfónica —explica, terminando de acomodar todo antes de sentarse frente a su amigo—. Uh, es italiana, nos conocimos porque me ofrecí a ayudarla a instalarse.

—Bien, Romeo —dice Louis, tomando un sorbo de agua—. ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

El rubio duda antes de contestar.

—¿Cinco meses? —suelta algo avergonzado, como si no quisiera haber ocultado a Maya—. No pensé que fuera a pasar algo entre nosotros.

—Bueno, tu pelo dice algo distinto.

—Cállate, aún no pasó nada —se excusa, evitando su mirada.

—Ajá.

Louis le sonríe de lado con satisfacción, sacando un gruñido de su amigo.

—La seleccionaron para tocar en una presentación en el _Royal Variety_ —explica, desenvolviendo su sándwich—. Me emocioné y quise... girarla en el aire —confiesa, con sus mejillas tornándose de color rojo—, y luego perdimos el equilibrio. No me fijé en mí, solamente que ella estuviera bien.

No se atreve a ver a Louis hasta que no oye ninguna respuesta. Cuando alza la vista se arrepiente.

—Estas ido, ¿no? —le pregunta el castaño, con la sonrisa orgullosa de una madre.

El menea su cabeza, como si no estuviera seguro de qué contestar.

—Talvez —farfulla, evitando su mirada.

—¡Aww, Niall! —exclama empalagosamente.

—Cállate —masculla sonrojado.

—Crecen tan rápido —medio llora.

—Voy a patearte fuera y quedarme con la comida —lo amenaza.

Louis alza un dedo mientras teclea en su celular, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Espera, estoy enviando un mensaje al grupo.

—Te odio.

***

Harry sale de la cocina sin siquiera mirar la tienda, por lo cual está rellenando una bandeja con croissants cuando lo oye.

—Mis felicitaciones al chef —dice una voz familiar, llamando su atención—. Ah, descuida, ahí está.

Cuando voltea, ve a Louis sonriéndole junto a la caja registradora, Fionn inclinado sobre el mostrador conversacionalmente.

—¡Lou! —lo saluda alegre.

—Hola, Haz —alza un pequeño postre color rosado, sacudiéndolo en el aire—. Estos macarons están exquisitos.

Fionn rueda los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que el rizado se acerca a ellos.

—Por favor, no alimentes su ego —le pide el morocho.

Louis se alza de hombros, echándole un vistazo a Harry.

—Bueno, él está alimentándome a mí con postres deliciosos.

Fionn lo observa inexpresivo mientras el más alto luce una sonrisa brillante.

—Jade, ¿me cambias tu puesto? —acaba por pedir, pero la morena solo ríe antes de regresar a la cocina.

—Hey —dice Harry, señalando el cabello del ojiazul—. ¿Corte nuevo?

—Mhm —asiente, retocándolo inconscientemente con algo de timidez—. No estoy muy seguro de cómo salió, la verdad —se alza de hombros—. Quería cambiar un poco.

—Me gusta. Te sienta muy bien —le asegura, inclinando la cabeza con una mirada suave—. Resalta tus ojos.

El corazón de Louis brinca ante el cumplido. Se endereza un poco, con algo más de confianza.

—Gracias —responde, sus labios fruncidos en una sonrisa en v.

Fionn parpadea antes de volver a asomarse a la cocina.

—Jade, por favor, te lo ruego —insiste, más urgente.

—Oye, tu turno acaba en media hora, ¿no? —pregunta Louis, completamente ajeno al apuro del morocho—. Porque pensé en esperarte para volver juntos.

—Oh —el rizado le sonríe como disculpa, negando—. Lo siento, pensaba ir al centro a comprar unas cosas antes de volver.

—Ah —duda antes de agregar—. ¿Te importa si me cuelo? Podría aprovechar y comprar unos regalos para las chicas.

Harry accede, pero alza las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Regalos?

—Vuelvo a Donny para el cumpleaños de mamá, pero quería llevarles algunos regalos a mis hermanas por las fiestas que me perdí —explica, ocupando una de las sillas del mostrador—. Ya sé que no es necesario, pero quiero.

—Eso es dulce —comenta, retomando su tarea con los croissants—. ¿Sabes que les gustaría?

—Algo. Estuve hablando mucho con ellas últimamente, asique tengo una vaga idea —hace una pausa antes de inclinar la cabeza—. Tú las conociste y eres bueno con los regalos, podrías ayudarme.

Harry alza una ceja, dejando la bandeja para llevar su mano a su cadera.

—Ah, esta amistad se basa en convenientes favores, ¿eh? —lo molesta.

—Y macarons, Harold, no olvides los macarons —señala mientras intenta no reírse, apuntándole con su postre y apartándolo antes de que Harry le dé un mordisco.

Louis suelta un _"Heeey_ " del que el rizado se ríe sin culpa, Fionn internándose en la cocina.

—Jade —insiste, casi desesperanzado—. Jade, te cubriré el sábado.

***

—¿Crees que esto le guste a Fizzy?

Harry voltea hacia Louis, examinando la paleta de sombras que sostiene para él.

—Mhm... —murmura con una mano en su mentón, considerándolo profundamente—. No estoy seguro de que sea una chica _Urban Decay_ , parece más una chica _NARs_.

Louis parpadea como si acabara de hablarle en otro idioma.

—¿Y eso que mierda quiere decir?

El rizado ríe antes de tomar el mismo producto con otro logo en el empaque, extendiéndoselo.

—Que presté atención cuando se retocaba antes de salir —explica.

—Ah —Louis parpadea otra vez—. Bien, _NARs_ entonces —dice, tomando la caja mientras se abofetea mentalmente por no haber sido observador.

Continúan caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial, Louis empujando un carrito con todas sus compras mientras Harry vaga a su lado, observando los productos en búsqueda de algo que se les haya escapado. _Es lindo_ , piensa el ojiazul, _hacer las compras con alguien_. Le da un sentido de tranquilidad que no sabía que quería.

—¿Ya le compraste algo a tu mamá? —interrumpe el rizado.

—Mhm —asiente, chequeando rápidamente en el carro—. Su perfume favorito y un set de cremas para el cuerpo, las ama.

—Bueno, eso está cubierto —mira al techo, intentando recordar—. Mmm... ¿Dais y Phoebs?

—Listo.

—¿Dory?

—En orden.

—¿Ernie?

—En camino —Louis se detiene frente a la sección de juguetería, echándole un vistazo—. ¿Qué crees que pueda gustarle?

Para ser honestos, la variedad de juguetes que ofrece este centro comercial es inmensa, por lo que es un poco abrumador tratar de escoger algo entre góndolas y góndolas de coloridos objetos y peluches.

—¿Un auto de juguete? —sugiere Harry, señalando una colección a su izquierda.

El ojiazul frunce los labios en una mueca.

—Ya pasó por una etapa intensiva de amor a los autos, no creo que le dé mucha importancia ahora.

El otro asiente, y pasan un rato observando los distintos juguetes, Louis repasando su inventario mental para asegurarse de no comprarle nada que ya tenga.

—Hey, Lou. ¿Qué tal esto?

Cuando gira, encuentra al rizado sonriente mientras sostiene una especie de peluche rosa con forma cuestionable que a juzgar por la etiqueta (que asegura que habla. _Habla_.) es _Peppa Pig_.

—Por Jesús —jadea algo aterrado—. Devuelve esa cosa al infierno.

—Mmm, no sé si me permitan la entrada —bromea con una sonrisa complacida, a la que el ojiazul rueda los ojos.

Algo llama la atención del rizado, sacando el juguete de una montaña de goma.

— ¿Y esto? —dice, alzándolo hasta la altura de sus rostros, mordiendo su labio en una sonrisa.

Louis abre los ojos.

—¿Es eso un—?

Harry aprieta el pato de hule, el cual emite un molesto chirrido que parece más un ciervo agonizante que un pato.

Y no. Harry está loco si cree que va a darle a su hermano de cuatro años una fuente de sonidos chillones ilimitada. Su madre va a matarlo.

El rizado vuelve a apretarlo, el graznido resonando en los largos pasillos. Cuando lo hace otra vez, Louis se impacienta.

—No —dice, severo e ignorado, tratando de quitarle el juguete de las manos mientras mira ansiosamente alrededor—. Harry, para. Nos van a echar, detente.

—¡No, espera, espera! —lo acalla, apartando el pato de él—. Shhh...

Hace silencio, escuchando atentamente por lo que sea que esté esperando el rizado, lo que es ridículo, porque lo único que puede escuchar es la canción sonando por los parlantes.

_Woman. La la la la la la la la. W-Woman._

Harry aprieta el pato, lanzando su grito agonizante en la parte donde el cantante hace un sonido que suena, bueno, como un pato.

Ambos estallan en risas, intentando contenerse como para no armar un escándalo. Harry se apoya en el canasto de donde sacó el juguete, lo suficientemente distraído como para meter la mano dentro y hacer que otros diez patos acaben gritando a coro en una espantosa harmonía.

Terminan huyendo del pasillo entre risas, tosiendo en un pobre intento de parecer inocentes cuando se cruzan con un dependiente de la tienda que corre en dirección a los patos.

No lo logran, pero vale la pena.

***

**Louis:**

                Les encantaron los regalos que elegiste. Tenías razon con fiz, gracias por esa, gurú de la moda ;P

Presiona enviar. El mensaje aparece como la única burbuja de texto luego una cadena de fotos y emojis de Dominó infraganti en diversas misiones de exploración el día anterior. Sabe que Harry no va a contestarle enseguida porque está trabajando, pero aun así espera un momento antes de bloquear la pantalla.

—¡Gracias, Lou! —exclama Ernest sonriente, con un robot de juguete entre sus brazos.

Louis le sonríe desde su lugar en el sofá mientras suelta su celular para recibir el plato que Dan le ofrece.

—Me alegro que te guste, Ernie —responde, cortando un pedazo de su porción de pastel antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Fizzy suelta un gimoteo complacido junto al espejo, examinando su nuevo maquillaje.

—Gracias, hermano. No tenías por qué —repite alegremente, alzando el envase con una expresión sorprendida—. ¿Cómo supiste cual me gustaría?

—Ah, Harry me ayudó con ese —dice, chequeando su teléfono con una mano cuando lo siente vibrar—. Es observador.

—Oh, eso es dulce —comenta su madre, sentada junto a él.

Ve el nombre del rizado en su pantalla casi al mismo tiempo que Doris lo grita.

—¡Harry! —exclama, estirando la última letra.

Phoebe alza la cabeza de su propio teléfono, mirando a su hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué no vino Harry?

—Sí —Jay voltea hacia él, con el mismo tono inquisitivo—, ¿por qué no vino Harry?

—Estaba ocupado —responde, sintiendo su celular vibrar dos veces más. Frunce el ceño, confundido—. Yo no lo, uh. ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry?

—Que podrías haberlo invitado —dice Jay, como si fuera obvio.

Louis parpadea, tomado por sorpresa ante la reacción de su familia.

—¿De verdad?

Su madre suelta un bufido ante su incredulidad.

—Nunca traes amigos a casa —se queja.

Y okay, sabe que quiso decir _"Ya no",_ y que lo dice en chiste, pero de todas formas rueda los ojos.

—Mamá, lo dices como si nunca hubiera traído a Niall o Liam.

—Bueno, ¿pero están aquí ahora? —se justifica Jay, moviendo su mano para abarcar la sala.

El ojiazul alza sus cejas, su teléfono vibrando otra vez y tiene que contener el impulso de chequearlo.

—No sabía que querías a mis amigos en tu cumpleaños.

La mujer chasquea la lengua antes de sonreír.

—Oh, cariño, siempre quiero que invites a tus amigos a casa. Son como de la familia —dice, dejando su plato vacío en la mesa de café—. Además, Harry es un ángel, nos hemos estado enviando tips de pastelería desde Navidad.

Louis no puede evitar bufar una risa ante la ironía de usar esa palabra.

—¿Puedes invitarlo para nuestro cumpleaños? —menciona Daisy, Doris saltando en su regazo.

—¡Siiiii! —exclama la pelirroja.

Él los mira con la comisura de sus labios tirando hacia arriba. No sabe por qué el hecho de que su familia haya recibido a Harry tan bien hace que se sienta feliz, pero no se queja cuando asiente.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré.

—Y de paso trae a Ni y Li, siento que no los veo hace siglos —comenta Jay por sobre el festejo de los gemelos más pequeños.

Louis alza una ceja hacia su madre.

—¿Tienes nostalgia, mamá? —pregunta y ella se alza de hombros sin vergüenza.

—A veces los recuerdo correteando por la casa vestidos de superhéroes y texteo a Maura y Karen para pasarnos fotos de ustedes.

—Fotos decentes, quiero creer —bromea él, su madre suelta una risa.

—Puede que haya un par que consideres embarazosas, pero ya sabes cómo somos nosotras —dice, guiñándole un ojo.

Louis apenas llega a soltar un gruñido de falsa molestia cuando _Thunder_ comienza a sonar. Mira su celular, donde un Harry sonriente ocupa la pantalla.

—Harry —le dice a su madre, señalando el celular mientras se pone de pie.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa.

—¡Dile que le enviaré una porción de pastel! —grita desde la sala, y es lo último que escucha antes de atender la llamada.

***

—Y habían cerrado la mitad de Hyde Park porque están preparando todo eso del festival, asique acabamos en Trafalgar Square viendo a algunos artistas callejeros que hacían estos geniales trucos aeróbicos...

Louis asiente mientras le da otra mordida a su croissant. Ama cuando Liam le cuenta sobre Paulie, porque le encantan los niños, pero también detesta cuando Liam se pone en modo narrador detallista, porque acaba escuchando la forma en la que aparentemente alguien se dislocó el hombro frente a su sobrina de seis años y no está seguro de que tan impresionable sea la chica. Espera que no tanto como él, porque tiene que sacudir un escalofrío cuando acaba.

—Suena impresivo –comenta, algo abrumado.

—Oh, lo era –responde con una sonrisa que lo preocupa un poco—. Tengo un video para mostrarte.

—Seh, creo que paso –se disculpa, alegrándose cuando Liam deja su teléfono de nuevo en la mesa.

Un maullido suena desde el suelo, y ambos se inclinan para ver a Dominó apoyar sus patitas en la pierna del castaño, olisqueándolo.

—Hey, amigo. ¿Qué tal estas? –pregunta Liam, tomándolo en sus brazos y acercándolo a su pecho. El gato no se queda quieto por mucho, removiéndose en su agarre luego de un par de caricias—. Oh, eres algo escurridizo, ¿eh?

—Es realmente inquieto, ayer se puso a subir y bajar las escaleras sin parar –explica, estirándose para cambiar de emisora de radio—. Es como si tuviera _Red Bull_ en las venas.

El otro lo mira con diversión.

—Mhm, me pregunto a quién se parece –lo molesta.

Louis deja de tararear la canción que encuentra para mirarlo con leve indignación.

—Hey, no he sido físicamente hiperactivo desde que tenía trece –responde, aunque se está riendo.

—Y luego transformaste esa energía en adicción al trabajo –sonríe con autosuficiencia. Ignora como el ojiazul rueda los ojos en favor de jugar con el gato, riendo cuando este toma su dedo entre sus patas y lo muerde suavemente—. Hey, Domi –dice con una voz extraña, alzando la vista—. Ese es su apodo, ¿no?

—Sí –responde, alzándose de hombros. Realmente no tiene un apodo definido; Louis siempre acaba llamándolo Dominó o algún nombre cariñoso—. Domi, Mino. Harry le dice Dido a veces.

Liam esnifa una risa, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Dido? No se parece mucho que digamos.

Okay, pero _ese tono_.

Louis frunce el ceño enseguida, deteniéndose a mitad de revolver el azúcar en su taza.

—Bueno, Liam, a mí me gusta –suelta como un chasquido, mirándolo fijamente—. Y es mucho más creativo que Domi.

El castaño alza las cejas en sorpresa y levanta una mano, una expresión arrepentida en su rostro.

—Hey, tranquilo. Solo bromeaba –dice, sonriendo suavemente antes de volver su atención al minino—. Dido está bien, me recuerda a la cantante.

El ojiazul se siente fuera de lugar por un instante, porque ¿a qué vino eso? Harry ni siquiera se hubiera molestado con su comentario; seguro hasta se hubiese reído. Parpadea, intentando no enfocarse en eso cuando Liam no reprochó su reacción.

—No lo había pensado – responde, un poco demasiado tarde.

El castaño sonríe, y entonces Dominó se escapa de sus manos y trepa por sobre su hombro.

—Oh, wow, wow –exclama, inclinándose hacia delante para que el gato pueda seguir caminando horizontalmente—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Ah, significa que le gustas –explica, soltando una risita.

—Oh –dice, sintiendo como el animalito se acomoda en sus omóplatos, recostándose—. Uhm, y... ¿cuándo baja?

—Cuando él quiera –Liam lo mira con desconcierto y es imposible que no se ría ante su cara, negando—. Los gatos no se amoldan a tus necesidades, Payno, tú te amoldas a las suyas.

Lo gracioso es que cree que bromea, pero luego de quince minutos, varias quejas de Liam y una eterna carcajada de Louis, el ojiazul acaba compadeciéndose y levantando a un somnoliento y gruñón gatito que se aferra a su espalda.

Dominó no quiere mucho a Liam después de eso.

Liam dice que es mutuo.

***

Es una tranquila tarde de abril, y el inusualmente cálido clima anima a los londinenses a disfrutar de sus abarrotadas calles. Aun así, pareciera que la mayoría de la ciudad está concentrada en Hyde Park, moviéndose entre las atracciones del festival benéfico organizado por Bloodwise, convirtiendo el parque en un bullicioso mar de gente.

De todas formas, gran parte del público se concentra en la zona donde han montado un escenario, por lo que Louis no se preocupa mucho por sentirse claustrofóbico mientras camina tranquilamente en sentido opuesto.

—Siempre me gustaron esta clase de eventos –le comenta a Harry antes de lamer su helado otra vez—. Son divertidos y recaudan fondos para un fin benéfico.

—Es una gran forma de sacar el lado solidario de la gente –acuerda, maniobrando para mantener su helado en pie cuando comienza a deslizarse por un costado. Louis se ríe, y él le saca la lengua.

—Solía participar en organizaciones solidarias, cuando era adolescente –cuenta, volviendo la atención a su propio cono—. Ya sabes, mamá era enfermera asique nos enseñó a ayudar y cuidar a los demás siempre que pudiéramos. Ella lo hacía; aunque estuviéramos apretados con dinero o tiempo, siempre le hacía lugar a estas cosas.

—Es un ejemplo muy noble –sonríe—. ¿Por qué dejaste de ayudar?

—Empecé la universidad y luego conseguí una beca.

—Ah, chico inteligente –dice, molestándolo con un tono bromista.

—Era sesenta por ciento estrés –se alza de hombros, porque cuál es el punto en esconderlo. Vuelve su mirada alrededor, donde varios niños corretean felizmente—. Talvez debería volver a involucrarme, lo extraño.

—¿Y por qué no? Tienes más tiempo libre y es algo que te hace pensar en positivo –lo anima, codeándolo—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Louis titubea un instante.

—¿Algo con niños? Siempre me agradaron.

—¿Talvez en el hospital? –sugiere Harry, algo de chocolate manchando la comisura de sus labios.

—Tal vez... –considera, pero se detiene en el lugar de un momento a otro, su mirada fija frente a él—. ¿Chez?

La pequeña rubia deja de reír, volteando en dirección a su voz. Cuando lo reconoce, sus ojos cafés se iluminan y una sonrisa ocupa su rostro. Lleva puesto un vestido con unas alas de juguete, y se ve tan enérgica y feliz que Louis siente un tirón en su pecho.

—¡Louis! – exclama ella, corriendo hacia él y separándose de sus padres, quienes se sobresaltan hasta que la mujer lo reconoce y le sonríe en un saludo.

—¡Princesa! –la recibe, agachándose para abrazarla—. ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

—¡Genial! –le responde ella, separándose para dar un giro y mostrarle sus alas lavanda, similares a las de una mariposa—.  ¡Mira, soy un hada!

—¡Oh, wow! –jadea con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos—. ¡Lo lograste, Chez!

Ella suelta una risita.

—No, tonto. Estas no son de verdad –dice, una sonrisa suave en el rostro del mayor—. Solo estoy practicando para cuando realmente sea una.

—Ahhhh –exclama él, sacando otra carcajada de sus pequeños labios—. Bueno, déjame decirte que vas tan bien que me la he creído –dice, notando entonces como la niña ojea sobre su hombro. Cuando se gira, ve al rizado observándolos con cariño—. Oh, ese es Harry. Fue al hospital a llevar pasteles conmigo.

—Hola, Chez –la saluda, agachándose junto a Louis.

—Me gustan tus ojos –determina ella, luego de un largo escrutinio.

—Gracias –sonríe, alzando un dedo hacia sus mejillas, donde un diseño de mariposa en tonos rosados decora su piel desde sus párpados—. Me gusta tu maquillaje. De verdad pareces un hada del bosque.

Chelsea parece deleitada, riendo otra vez.

—¡Gracias, Harry! ¿Te gustaría tener uno?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? –responde.

—¡Tienen que hacerlo! –salta ella, aplaudiendo antes de tomar la mano libre de Louis y tironear de él con emoción—. ¡Ven, Lou, yo los guío!

Louis ve a la madre de la niña alzarse de hombros, sonriendo permisiva, y él voltea hacia Harry con la misma expresión, una sonrisa que pregunta _"¿Vamos?"._

Están siguiendo a Chelsea y preguntándole sobre la vida de las hadas antes de siquiera pensarlo.

***

Harry frunce la nariz, haciendo que la chica frente a él aparte el pincel de su rostro.

—Perdón –se disculpa otra vez, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo. Oye una carcajada, y trata de mirar a su costado sin mover tanto el rostro—. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

Louis solo sube el volumen, su sonrisa rompiendo el efecto realista que el maquillaje de león genera en su rostro. Chelsea y sus padres tuvieron que irse hace unos minutos, cuando el sol comenzó a bajar al igual que la temperatura, por lo que ahora solo son Louis y Harry otra vez.

—Lo siento, es que es muy gracioso –se defiende el ojiazul, sujetando su estómago—. Parece que te hubieras insolado mitad de la cara.

Harry frunce el ceño. Pidió ser un flamenco, y la chica que lo está maquillando le explicó que primero haría una base rosada y luego los detalles. De todas formas, Louis comenzó a reírse apenas acabaron el suyo y pudo ver al rizado.

—Quedará mejor, no te preocupes –le explica la muchacha, seleccionando otro color.

—Descuida, ignora al gatito idiota — le sonríe como una disculpa.

Ella suelta una pequeña risa, pero Harry puede ver por el rabillo de su ojo a Louis sacándole una foto, mordiendo su labio en una sonrisa.

***

Oye las vacilantes carcajadas de Louis cuando se alejan del puesto de maquillaje, como si tratara de ocultarlas.

— _Louis._

—Lo siento, sigue en mi memoria –se defiende, alzando los brazos defensivamente.

Harry le muestra el dedo medio, lo que solo lo hace reír más fuerte. Es entonces cuando nota una cabina fotográfica más allá.

—Hey, ¿quieres que esto dure para siempre? – le sonríe, señalando la cabina.

Él le devuelve el gesto.

***

Acaban caminando cerca del jardín del parque, moviéndose entre la gente mientras conversan. Aún pueden oír la música de los altavoces a la distancia, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para tener que elevar la voz.

—No creo que te parezcas tanto a Phoebe, eres más bien Mónica —argumenta Louis.

Harry alza una ceja.

—¿Sí?

—Claro —asiente, señalando su cabello—. Para empezar, tienen el mismo problema de cabello con la humedad.

El rizado mira sus puntas con una expresión entre consternada y resignada.

—Touché —dice, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Louis se ríe por un instante, deteniéndose cuando identifica algo a la distancia. Toma el brazo del más alto para llamar su atención, [señalando el aire.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mYBSayCsH0)

—Oye, ¿eso es...?

— _Smash Mouth_ —completa.

—Oh, es un clásico.

— _Shrek_ es un clásico —sonríe Harry.

La canción está apenas en la primera estrofa, y el rizado no pierde el tiempo antes de comenzar a cantarla. Louis ríe cuando lo ve sonreírle descaradamente, haciendo mímica mientras comienza a hacer pasos tontos al ritmo de la música. Sacude sus hombros y menea las caderas mientras bombea los brazos en un extraño compas que lo hace ver adorable, incitándolo a unirse. El ojiazul tararea desde su lugar, apenas sacudiendo la cabeza y los hombros mientras le sonríe. Quiere bailar, aunque la conciencia de la gente alrededor lo detiene de disfrutar como lo haría frente al espejo del baño.

Está por negar y codearlo para seguir caminando, pero entonces Harry le devuelve la sonrisa, esa que marca su hoyuelo, que lo hace ver como un sueño. Esa que le recuerda que se vive una vez, que a veces es mejor solo dejarte llevar, y de pronto son solo ellos y _Smash Mouth_ a todo volumen.

Se suelta, dando un giro y señalando el cielo cuando la música se detiene justo antes del coro.

— _Then I saw her face_ —el rizado lo apunta con una mano, la otra ocupada con un micrófono imaginario.

 _—¡Now I'm a believer_! —exclama, chasqueando los dedos y deslizándose hasta él.

_There's not a trace of doubt in my mind._

Se siente libre y ridículo, pero de la buena manera. Se mueven sin seguir una lógica de baile, cambiando de pasos a mitad de oración y mezclando ritmos, enredándose con risas y gritando la letra mientras Louis toma la mano del rizado y lo hace girar. Él hace mal, porque termina doblando el brazo como no debe y dando una pirueta poco agraciada, pero lo hace soltar una de esas risas tontas que tiene y se le ocurre a Louis lo feliz que este chico lo hace.

Dios, quiere besarlo.

Y entonces la música se detiene, o más bien se difumina en el fondo, o lo que sea que le ocurra Louis no lo sabe, porque un pensamiento más importante ocupa su mente.

Oh, mierda.

Quiere besar a Harry.

_Quiere besar a Harry._

¿Desde _cuándo_ quiere besar a Harry?

Hay alarmas sonando en su cabeza porque hay algo que se le está escapando, algo muy importante que complica todo y que es el motivo por el cual se le está cerrando el pecho.

Trata de retroceder, de marcar con un punto el momento en el que empezó a verlo así, porque sabe _por qué_ quiere hacerlo. Es ridículo preguntar por qué quieres besar a tu mejor amigo. Lo que es más ridículo es pensar que se dio cuenta escuchando el jodido soundtrack de _Shrek_ , de todas las cosas.

Su mente vaga a hacia la primera vez que confió en él, a esa escapada al Tower Bridge, a él en el sofá de su casa en Doncaster, o riendo en la sala de cine, y se le ocurre que no hubo momento en el que su sonrisa no lo hiciera sentir cálido por dentro.

Y es frustrante, no poder marcar el instante exacto, y cómo mierda va a saber cuál fue el maldito momento en el que decidió enamorarse de un ángel.

Porque ese es el problema, ¿no? Que Harry es un ángel. Es un jodido, hermoso y brillante ángel que se trenza el pelo, y hace pésimos chistes, y visita a su madre, y tiene a Louis de cabeza. Y también pertenece al cielo, mientras Louis no. Y no está realmente vivo, mientras Louis sí.

Y la peor parte de todo, es que Louis quiere quererlo. Quiere fingir que no va a saltar sin paracaídas, y que puede tener un final feliz por una vez en su vida. Quiere pelear cuando sabe que no hay manera de ganar.

Asique está ahí, perdiendo la respiración y sudando frío, porque está enamorado de Harry, su mejor amigo, y no puede aceptar que ya perdió algo que ni siquiera sabía que quería.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

La suave voz de Harry lo trae a la realidad, su mano en su hombro anclándolo. De repente, la música es más filosa y la gente se mueve a su alrededor, pero el siente cómo su piel quema sobre la suya. Asiente, talvez muy rápido, y solo entonces nota que sus manos están hechas puños y que su pecho está comprimido.

—Sí, solo... —respira hondo, exhala, evacuando el ataque de pánico—. Tuve un momento de hiperconciencia. Hay mucha gente aquí —se excusa, y no lo mira a los ojos, no puede.

Se siente mareado, y solamente quiere que el mundo se calle, así talvez el ruido en su cabeza no sería tan fuerte.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo? —le pregunta el rizado con tono preocupado. Louis no llega a contestar antes de que tome su mano—. Ven.

Lo está arrastrando lejos de un segundo a otro. Su mano sujeta firmemente la suya mientras lo guía entre la gente, y talvez no haya sido el mejor momento para recurrir al contacto físico como cable a tierra; no cuando se siente como electricidad en sus venas.

Lo lleva hasta el lago Serpentine, donde está más despejado. Lo sienta en una banca, aún sin soltarlo, y Louis intenta alejarse sin arrancarse de su agarre de una forma que sea hiriente. Entre las nubes, el sol se está poniendo sobre la silueta de los árboles y el ojiazul se pregunta si va a ser una cosa; los atardeceres y descubrir sentimientos por Harry.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunta de vuelta.

Él quiere reír histéricamente.

—Gracias –murmura, ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa que ruega sea lo suficientemente convincente.

Aún inhala y exhala periódicamente, pero le es más fácil cuando intenta deslizar su mano y Harry lo deja. Encierra sus palmas entre sus muslos, y se concentra en respirar hasta que siente que está recuperando la compostura. Intenta parecer relajado, porque lo que menos quiere es llamar su atención.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio, solo mirando el lago. Hay algo en la paz del agua que lo ayuda a calmarse hasta que se siente algo adormecido, con la adrenalina diluida. Su mente sigue maquinando, los engranajes giran, pero intenta enfocarse fuera de sí para evitar que la cadena de pensamientos lo arrastre otra vez. Por el rabillo de su ojo ve a Harry con la libreta que le regaló, y supone que lo vio lo suficientemente tranquilo como para despreocuparse.

—¿Qué haces? –le pregunta cuando lo ve garabatear con un bolígrafo en una de las hojas.

—Guardo este día en mis recuerdos –le sonríe, escribiendo un par de cosas antes de colocar su copia de las fotos de la cabina entre las páginas—. Listo.

El rizado estira la libreta hacia él al tiempo que Louis se inclina para ver. Puede distinguir la fecha de hoy y “ _Believer – Smash Mouth_ ” escrito debajo en letras mayúsculas. Al final de la hoja hay un pequeño dibujo con figuras de palos.

—¿Qué es eso? –pregunta, señalando los garabatos.

—Nosotros bailando y cantando _Believer_.

—¿Y cuál soy yo?

—¿Cómo que cual eres tú? –replica, sintiéndose insultado—. Tienes tu corte de pelo –cuando Louis continúa observando su obra sin ningún comentario, solo entrecerrando los ojos, él rueda los suyos y garabatea algo más—. Argh. Ya.

Louis parpadea, aún más confundido.

—¿Y eso? –pregunta, señalando los resortes que salen de la cabeza de una de las figuras, haciéndola lucir como una peluca del recocó.

—Soy yo en un día de humedad –explica con naturalidad.

Aprieta los labios para contener una risa, moviendo sus ojos al otro muñeco, el cual ahora tiene algún tipo de cresta que le recuerda a un stegosaurus.

—¿Y qué le hiciste a mi pelo? –pregunta, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ese eres tú en un día de viento –responde, sonriéndole sin remordimientos—. Hay que ser justos.

Eso arranca una risa de él. Cuando alza la vista del papel, se encuentra con sus ojos, verdes y honestos, mirándolo intensamente. Una sonrisa enmarca su rostro, apenas naranja, como aquella vez hace un tiempo, y él vuelve a sentir que le quitan el aliento.

Harry hace algún chiste que no oye bien, pero lo ve reírse, y sus propios ojos se achinan con cariño. Louis piensa que si está jodido, al menos es por alguien que lo vale.

 


	17. CAPÍTULO XVII

_"It has only been for a few months, but I know who you are._

_I think life is strange. We know each other. It has only been for a few months, but I know who you are._

_You’re a painting. You’re made from watercolors. You’re a sunrise waiting to happen._

_We’re a little too good to be true, so it comes with a price. We’re alike, so I know what’s best for us. [...]_

_On my best days, I’m just a breath away from you, but sometimes, I just need a little help getting out of my head._

_You’re the story I tell when the wind asks about my love for sunsets._

_I just want to be the owner of the galaxies dripping from your eyes. The less we talk, the more words mean._

_if I’m ever on my last dollar, if I’m ever on my last heartbeat, if I’m ever at the end of the line, if I ever forget about you, if I never loved you, remember that there’s better people out there for you to fall in love with."_

_—  the ate & the bunso_

*******

Talvez había sido en Navidad.

Es decir, estaba en una ciega alegría de regresar a casa pero eso no justifica la forma en la que su corazón se estrujó cuando vio a Harry jugar con sus hermanitos, ¿no? Además, eso explicaría por qué ha sido tan protector con él desde entonces.

 _Aunque_. Louis había empezado a ser ligeramente más físico con él hace un tiempo. Pero él es físico con todos una vez que entra en confianza. Por ejemplo, Perrie. Acaba de abrazarla apenas llegó. ¿Y le gusta Perrie? No. Pero tampoco es como si coqueteara con Perrie. ¿Pero realmente había coqueteado con Harry? O sea, hubo un par de momentos donde se molestaban descaradamente, pero no está seguro si cuenta como coqueteo.

Excepto esa vez camino al hospital. O antes de Halloween.

Oh dios, ¿le coqueteaba ya desde octubre? ¿Cómo mierda no notó eso?

Y si no notó eso, ¿qué otras cosas no ha notado?

—¡Louis!

—¿Eh? —suelta en un jadeo, sobresaltado.

Jesy está parada frente a él con una sonrisa desenfadada.

—Estabas volando, he estado hablando mierda por los últimos tres minutos esperando a que te des cuenta.

Louis siente a sus mejillas arder, más por el hecho de que no es la primera vez que le sucede en el día que porque lo atrapara distraído.

—Lo siento, estoy algo disperso hoy —se excusa, y no está mintiendo. Ella sacude su mano dismisivamente.

—Descuida. ¿Está todo bien, cariño?

Él le sonríe ante su expresión maternal. No ha hablado con ella muchas veces, y casi todas fueron por trabajo, pero realmente es una chica dulce a la que le importan los demás.

—Sí, sí, solo no he dormido bien —le asegura antes de volver su vista a la maqueta frente a ellos—. ¿Decías?

A Louis le gustaría pensar que no se distrae por el resto del día, pero eso sería mentirse a sí mismo.

Su mente sigue volviendo a Harry, como un imán al polo norte. No lo ha visto hace dos días, pero él no dejó su cabeza desde ese momento en el parque. Está constantemente pensando en sus sentimientos, repasando cada momento y ponderando cada acción como bien hace una persona acostumbrada a sobrepensar cada aspecto que se le cruce. Necesita saber cuándo fue que cruzó esa línea sin darse cuenta.

En el fondo, sabe que es una excusa, que no puede pensar en el mañana si piensa en el ayer. Quizás es regresivo, teniendo en cuenta que hundirse en el pasado fue la razón por la cual conoció a Harry, al borde de un pozo depresivo. Aun así, prefiere arriesgarse al dolor del pasado que permitirse pensar en que Harry no está en su futuro.

Es un hecho, ¿no? Puede intentar ignorarlo todo lo que quiera, pero le ha dejado claro muchas veces que esto es solo temporal, que una vez que cumpla su misión se desvanecerá en el tiempo, y ya no estará más con él, ni le sonreirá torcidamente, ni cantarán canciones en la radio, ni lo esperará en la tienda de Niall para caminar juntos a casa.

Harry es un ángel, y es la verdad que más agradece y más maldice, porque quema en su cabeza como un reloj de arena, recordándole todas las cosas que ese maravilloso ser le ha regalado.

Es aterrador, pensar en lo mucho que va a extrañar, en lo mucho que va a extrañarlo.

Asique no lo hace.

Se rehúsa a pensar en Harry en el futuro, porque no existe a su lado. En cambio, piensa en Harry en el pasado, creando y recreando los recuerdos, pensándolos tanto hasta que parecen enamorados, porque talvez esa sea la única manera en la que pueda tenerlo.

***

Sale del trabajo tarde, pero por propia voluntad. Niall ofreció su casa para ver el partido de Irlanda-Portugal, y salir temprano implicaba pasar por Harry, y le gustaría procrastinar la situación lo más posible hasta que haga las paces con la idea de que va a tener que contentarse con ser su amigo.

Así, falta media hora para el partido cuando entra al negocio de Niall. El cartel en la puerta dice cerrado, pero las luces dentro le indican que no va a tener que tocar el timbre.

—¡Tommo! —lo recibe Niall apenas lo ve.

—Hey, chicos —saluda, echándole un vistazo a la tienda cuando solo ve las figuras de Niall y Liam—. ¿Y Harry?

—Dijo que llegará más tarde —explica Liam.

Sabe que no tendría que sentirse tan aliviado como lo hace.

—Estábamos en medio de una discusión aquí —continúa el rubio, integrándolo enseguida—, ¿quién crees que ganaría entre Matilda y Once?

Louis parpadea, porque no tiene idea de _Stranger Things_ más allá de lo que Liam fangirlea en el grupo de chat. Además, es más listo que eso; sabe que elegir una de las opciones es tomar un lado sobre algo que ni siquiera le importa, por lo que prefiere saltarse el drama.

—Serían mejores amigas —arriesga, viendo los rostros de sus amigos volverse muecas.

—¡Ah, vamos! —se queja Niall.

Liam no pierde el tiempo en buscar su celular, tecleando furiosamente.

—Le escribiré a Sophie, necesito un desempate —dice.

—¡Hey! —el rubio se estira sobre el mostrador, intentando quitarle el teléfono —. No vale recurrir a gente ausente.

—Mírame —le replica, sacando la lengua.

Niall se rinde, buscando en sus bolsillos.

—Argh, le preguntaré a Maya.

Normalmente, Louis agradecería que sus amigos sean un oasis que lo aísla de cualquier problema que acose su mente, pero de todas las etapas en la vida para coincidir en intereses románticos recíprocos y accesibles, tenían que elegir el momento en el que Louis descubre que tiene un interés romántico, que no es ni recíproco ni accesible.

Asique se sienta ahí con una expresión de resignación hacia quien sea que tire los hilos del universo, y mira a sus amigos textear a sus enamoradas. No es la primera vez que es la tercera rueda, pero sí es la primera ocasión donde es la quinta.

Cuando bajan sus teléfonos, Louis se aferra al primer tema de conversación trivial que arrojan a la mesa. Si ese tema resulta ser que el nuevo diseño de emojis es una mierda, entonces adelante. Él va a mantener la charla andando, en serio.

Llega a estirar la conversación por diez minutos en un record cuando Niall vuelve a chequear la hora por quinta vez en los últimos dos minutos.

—¿Creen que Harry esté por venir? —pregunta en voz alta, interrumpiendo el tema.

Liam pliega sus labios hacia abajo antes de mirar a Louis.

—¿Te avisó algo?

El ojiazul alza las cejas ante eso.

—¿Por qué me avisaría a mi solamente?

El otro solo se encoje de hombros.

—Siempre están mensajeándose, quizás te avisó.

¿De verdad? ¿Está tan pendiente de él? Se siente algo tonto por no haberlo notado.

—No —niega, porque es su primer instinto. Revisa su celular rápidamente, solo para estar seguro—. No.

El rubio tamborilea con sus dedos antes de darle un golpecito a la madera.

—Bueno, yo espero cinco minutos más y si no llega, veo el partido sin él —determina con impaciencia, echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

No acaba de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abre y cierra rápidamente, un rizado agitado caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Haz! —sonríe Liam, saludándolo.

—Perdón la demora —se disculpa, devolviéndole el gesto—, tenía que cerrar la tienda.

Niall chasquea la lengua, alzándose de hombros con tranquilidad.

—Está bien, no teníamos apuro —asegura.

Liam entrecierra los ojos con leve irritación (porque honestamente, quien sabe cuántas veces había estado quejándose con impaciencia antes de que Louis llegara), pero el rubio los apura a todos para subir a su departamento.

Arriba, el televisor ya está encendido en el canal y la mesa de café frente al sofá está llena de aperitivos. Louis se apresura a sentarse en un extremo, sintiendo cuando Harry se desploma a su lado, con sus extremidades estiradas como si hubiera caído del cielo.

Okay, Louis es inconscientemente masoquista.

—¿Día difícil? —le pregunta, porque a pesar de estar en una crisis interna, sigue siendo uno de sus mejores amigos.

El rizado lo mira medio hundido, sin moverse excepto para asentir. Louis le sonríe y rasca su nuca suavemente por un instante, porque bueno, lo ha hecho antes. Fue puro instinto. Lo jura.

Liam toma el recipiente de papas antes de ubicarse en el extremo del sofá y Harry se endereza para hacerle espacio.

—¿Dejaste todo listo? —le pregunta al rubio, señalando la comida.

—Por supuesto que sí —responde, como si suponer lo contrario fuera un insulto—. A este partido lo disfruto cómodo y en mi sofá.

Liam ojea el mueble, donde ya están bastante ajustados solo ellos tres.

—Uh, no creo que entremos todos aquí, Ni.

—No, asique uno de ustedes se va —le sonríe antes de saltar el reposabrazos y caer sobre su regazo.

Es una reacción instantánea; Liam sacude los brazos, haciendo las papas volar por el aire. El peso de Niall aplasta su pierna, por lo que lo codea de costado hasta que este termina semi sentado en el sofá, empujando al resto para hacerse espacio. Liam se tira para atrás, haciendo que Harry se tambalee y apoye una mano en el muslo de Louis para recobrar el equilibrio. El ojiazul se queda estático mientras el rizado se queja, Niall forcejeando más desde el otro extremo.

—¡Uff! —Liam manotea sobresaltado, intentando empujar al irlandés solo para recibir la misma fuerza del otro lado —¡Niall! ¡Mueve tu culo!

—Olvídalo Payno —responde con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Yo me senté antes!

—Pero es mi casa y mi tele.

—Liam, me estás clavando tu codo en las costillas —se queja Harry, intentando no tirarse más sobre Louis mientras esquiva los manotazos a su izquierda.

— _Liam_ —exclama Louis en un desesperado grito estrangulado.

—Liaaaam —canturrea Niall.

Liam esquiva otro codazo, inclinándose contra Harry otra vez.

—¡Hijo de—!

—¡Yo me cambio! —grita Louis, retorciéndose para ponerse de pie lo más rápido que puede—. Traeré una silla de la mesa, no es tan complicado —dice con apuro.

Liam lo ve caminar hacia la cocina, aun sosteniendo la muñeca de Niall en el aire.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que lo está —interrumpe el rubio, volviéndose hacia el ojiazul con una sonrisa—. ¡Gracias, Lou!

No le responde. Con las manos apoyadas sobre el respaldo de una silla, se toma un segundo para intentar borrar la sensación de la palma de Harry extendida sobre su muslo. Puede sentirla quemando aun cuando arrastra el asiento, cosquilleando en su piel como un tatuaje nuevo.

Se ubica al lado del rizado, porque Niall trajo una pequeña conservadora con cerveza a su lado del sofá. El partido está comenzando, pero su amigo voltea a verlo de todas formas.

—Puedo cambiarte el lugar si quieres —le ofrece.

Louis le sonríe, negando.

—Nah, descuida, tuviste un día largo. Disfruta del sofá.

Harry lo mira un instante con sus ojos cansados, una suave sonrisa estirándose por sus labios con autentico alivio.

—Gracias, Lou.

Siente su corazón saltarse un latido, y talvez, esos ojos queman más que todo su cuerpo.

***

_Fuertes brazos rodean su cintura, sosteniéndolo firmemente contra un cálido pecho. Louis se deja hundir en la sensación, permitiendo que el perfume que le da seguridad inunde sus pulmones._

_La tele está pasando una película que ninguno de los dos está viendo realmente, pero que usan como excusa para acurrucarse más cerca. Se siente querido y cuidado de una forma que extrañaba, embriagado de la alegría de ser correspondido._

_Siente como besa su sien, susurrando en su oído desde detrás suyo cuando el protagonista de la película consigue a la chica. Louis se sonroja tímidamente, y los labios se deslizan a su mandíbula._

_Él voltea, sonriendo cuando se encuentra con esos ojos grises que tanto quiere. Se siente algo desilusionado, como si no fuera la mirada que esperaba encontrar al darse la vuelta. Pero es familiar y en este instante, es la correcta. El chico se inclina para besarlo, y Louis accede, porque ansía la sensación de unos labios sobre los suyos._

_Tiene que girarse para estar más cómodo, y sus manos se mueven de su cintura a su cadera, sujetándolo con firmeza. Hay algo que no lo convence, porque nunca le gustó que lo sostuviera de esa forma, pero se deja hacer bajo unas manos que le prometen cariño._

_Oye su teléfono entre besos sonoros y respiraciones abruptas, y se separa de Trent para ojear la pantalla._

_—Es Lotts —dice, moviéndose para contestar._

_—Déjala —Trent toma el aparato de su mano y lo arroja a la otra punta del sofá, sonriéndole antes de inclinarse hacia él otra vez._

_Louis suelta una risita, besando sus labios cortamente._

_—Nah, le prometí que la acompañaría al centro —replica antes de intentar levantarse otra vez._

_—Puede ir ella sola —contesta su novio, reafirmando el agarre en sus caderas._

_—Es pequeña._

_—Es cuidadosa —insiste. Se lanza a besar su cuello, inclinándolo hacia atrás en el proceso—. Vamos, amor, quédate conmigo._

_Louis empuja su pecho suavemente, intentando no convertir el momento en una discusión donde él le rodara los ojos, como si estuviera siendo ridículo._

_—Uhm —intenta alejarse, pero Trent solo sigue apoyando su peso en él—. No creo que deba..._

_—Oh, por favor, esto no es nada —le insiste, y puede oír una sonrisa en su voz que no le gusta para nada—. Las parejas hacen esto todo el tiempo._

_—No me gusta —dice, fuerte y claro, aunque puede oírse ligeramente frenético._

_Trent lo acorrala contra el sofá y su cuerpo, su boca pegada a su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo mientras sus manos comienzan a moverse. Su cuerpo se queda estático pero puede sentir sus músculos tensos, como si estuvieran esperando a que se corte el hilo para reaccionar._

_—Trent... —dice con voz temblorosa, incómoda, mientras empuja su pecho con más insistencia._

_—Vamos, no seas tímido —susurra en su oído, pero suena más a veneno que a miel—. Es algo que tienes que superar, ¿hm? Somos una pareja, confía en mí._

_Sus manos se mueven hacia abajo, sujetando su trasero de una forma obscena que hace que su pecho se comprima de una manera que asfixia. Se siente atrapado, claustrofóbico, y sus músculos se ponen en marcha, sacudiéndose y pataleando para intentar zafarse._

_—No quiero —dice en voz alta, esperando que quede claro. Sus manos se hunden en su piel, como si fuera una_ cosa _, y Louis se siente asqueado—. Detente, por favor. Suéltame —se contorsiona en su agarre, sintiendo su peso tirarse sobre él forzadamente, y todo es demasiado—. ¡Basta!_

_Levanta su pierna con fuerza y lo patea cerca de la ingle. Aprovecha su desconcierto para empujar su pecho, pateando otra vez en el proceso para asegurarse de que no lo toque, que sus manos no se acerquen a él. Se pone de pie apresuradamente, con el corazón desembocado y los pulmones quemándolo por dentro. Sus ojos alerta se cruzan con los incrédulos de Trent, y entonces siente la ira mezclada con el pánico._

_—No quiero —repite._

_Ninguno dice nada más, y Louis no pierde tiempo en juntar sus cosas._

_—Eres un puto bebe llorón —le oye llamarlo cuando se inclina por su teléfono. No es la primera vez que discuten, pero si la primera que lo hacen de esa forma. Él finge que no le importa—. ¿No querías estar en pareja? Alguna vez vas a tener que superar ese miedo y dejar que te cojan, ¿lo sabes?_

_Louis siente un escalofrío. No le gusta lo que dice; no hay amor en esas palabras. No hay amor en absoluto._

_Aún lo oye cuando se dirige a la entrada, pero no se rebaja a contestarle antes de cerrar la puerta._

***

Louis lleva varios minutos sentado en su cama con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y Dominó en brazos. Se le ha vuelto una costumbre acariciarlo luego de una pesadilla; el minino le da tranquilidad y seguridad hasta que el mal sueño se desvanece y la realidad lo envuelve. También cree que es porque le recuerda un poco a Harry, con sus ojos verdes y su presencia reconfortante.

Exhala con cansancio. Todo le recuerda a Harry últimamente. No es que el rizado ocupe todos sus pensamientos día y noche desde aquella tarde, pero Louis cree que ahora es más consiente de todas las veces que el chico se cruza en su cabeza fugazmente.

La naturaleza humana es desear lo que no puede tener, de todas formas.

Supone que tiene sentido entonces que sueñe con brazos cálidos e intimidad romántica, solo que no esperaba que su inconsciente lo relacionara con la única pareja que tuvo.

Fue una relación de mierda, la verdad. Totalmente distinto a Harry... Si pudiera tener algo con Harry.

La parte graciosa de saber que algo no es posible es que no puedes dejar de imaginarlo, y en tu cabeza es tan plausible que te preguntas si realmente es tan imposible como dicen. Aun así, lo que Louis imagina son abrazos y besos, no despedidas y olvidos. Y es exactamente el final lo que le impide lanzar toda lógica por la ventana.

Toma su celular, ojeando la hora otra vez. No es tan temprano como otras veces, aunque si lo es para él. No se considera una persona mañanera, pero Fizzy sí, con su rutina de belleza y quien sabe que más. Honestamente, no sabe de dónde lo sacó.

Desbloquea su teléfono y le envía un rápido _"Hey fiz"_ cuando la ve en línea. No tiene que esperar mucho por una respuesta.

**Fizzy:**

           Que mierda haces despierto a esta hora?

**Louis:**

         Tambien te extraño, linda

Puede sentirla rodando los ojos desde Doncaster.

**Fizzy:**

           lol

           trabajo temprano?

 _Ojalá._ Teclea su respuesta, dudando un poco antes de enviarla.

**Louis:**

         Nah, mal sueño

Ha hablado de los sueños con ella. No se los ha contado, pero si le ha dicho que los tiene, y que son parte del motivo por el cual estaba aterrado de volver a casa. Muerde su labio con ansiedad mientras la ve escribir.

**Fizzy:**

           Si quieres hablar de eso aqui estoy

Sonríe ante su respuesta. Dominó se estira en su regazo.

**Louis:**

         Gracias

         No tienes escuela?

Le está cambiando de tema, sí, pero aunque quisiera contarle sabe que tomaría rato y él divagaría mucho. Además, tendría que contarle de Harry, y no sabría que decirle cuando le pregunte por qué no se arriesga.

**Fizzy:**

            Louis. Tengo fisica.

Ok, bueno, eso sí lo sacó de él.

**Louis:**

         Te mantendré entretenida entonces

Y unos segundos después, debajo de uno de sus memes favoritos,

**Louis:**

          No le digas a mamá :p

Ella le envía un emoji con un cierre en la boca. Louis se siente como si fueran niños de nuevo.

***

—¿Nunca habías venido aquí antes? —pregunta Perrie, licuado en mano, mientras caminan a una de las mesas junto a la ventana.

Habían acordado reunirse luego del trabajo alguna tarde, para charlar y pasar el rato. Fue idea de Louis y está muy orgulloso de que ese plan haya salido adelante; necesitaba dispersarse un poco de sus propios dramas. Perrie es amable y alegre, y el tenerla alrededor lo hace sentirse más relajado; sabe que puede bajar la guardia con ella.

—No —responde a su pregunta, ojeando el café—. Es lindo, tiene buena atmósfera.

Ella le sonríe mientras se desliza en un asiento, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Seh, es bueno para relajarte un rato. Yo tampoco lo conocía hasta que mi novia me trajo aquí.

Ok. El universo es un bromista.

—¿Novia? —le gustaría admitir que no hace la mueca que sabe que hace.

—Mhm —asiente ella, apenas afectada. Hace una pequeña pausa en la cual lo mira y entonces agrega—. Soy pansexual.

—Oh —parpadea, bajando sus cejas y sacudiendo la cabeza con remordimiento—. Lo siento, eso sonó estúpido —se disculpa, avergonzado—. Me tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que salieras con alguien, nunca la nombraste.

Es el turno de la rubia para sonrojarse.

—Ah, es que es más o menos nuevo —explica, bajando la vista con una sonrisa privada—. Solo han pasado dos meses.

Louis siente algo de ligera envidia, pero es sobrepasado por el mismo rapto de cariño y ternura que le dan un montón de cachorros aprendiendo a caminar.

—Bueno, aparentemente te tiene de cabeza —le sonríe, dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Así es —resume—. De hecho, me trajo aquí al final de nuestra primera cita. Dice que siempre le gustó por la música.

Louis asiente, sintiendo la voz de Meryl Streep cantando el cover de _ABBA_ sobre el rumor del café.

—Tiene razón, es retro pero es buena —dice, tarareando el ritmo antes de balbucear la letra, marcando el compás con su dedo contra la taza—. _Yes, I've been brokenhearted._

—¡Mmm! —Perrie traga, dejando su licuado en la mesa antes de sonreírle con emoción—. ¿Te gusta _ABBA_?

—Es como mi gusto culposo —admite, algo encogido en sus hombros. Sabe que  es cliché, pero a la mierda—. ¿A ti?

Louis sabe por el momento en el que ve el brillo en sus ojos que esa amistad está apenas comenzando.

—Yo _amo_ _ABBA_ —enfatiza con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro—. Mi mamá es súper fan. Tengo _Mamma Mia_ en DVD solo por su música.

—Oh _, Mamma Mia_ es un clásico.

—¿Fan de los musicales? —le pregunta con una ceja alzada.

—Me sé los diálogos de _Grease_ de memoria —dice con cierto orgullo.

Ella le sonríe solemnemente.

—Como debe ser.

***

Las semanas pasan para Louis en un parpadeo y una eternidad.

Tiene a cargo supervisar un nuevo proyecto con Jesy, y está concentrado en eso como pocas veces antes. Tambien habla mucho con sus hermanas y su madre, y ha hecho un par de video llamadas en los últimos días porque los gemelos lo extrañan, o porque su mamá quiere verlo, o simplemente porque sí.

Es un lindo cambio, recuperar algo de estabilidad en su vida. Le hace sentir que está haciendo las cosas bien.

Obviamente, aún hay cosas que tiene pendientes. Cuelgan sobre él como nubes grises y le molestan cada vez que piensa que están a un paso de junio y aún no ha cumplido su propósito de ser más honesto. La verdad es que no sabría por dónde empezar, o con quien empezar. Podría hablar con su madre y con Fizzy, pero no cree estar listo para eso sin antes haberles contado a Niall y Liam, aunque tampoco está seguro de cómo afrontar el tema. Lo discutiría con Harry, pero es parte del conjunto de _"cosas de las que necesita hablar con alguien_ " asique acaba dando vueltas en círculos.

Tampoco es como si lo tuviera fácil de ese lado; últimamente, se le hace complicado pasar tiempo con Harry sin que su mente lo torture de la forma más sutil. Ahora que se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente, cada mirada, cada roce significa algo distinto. Se atrapa a si mismo observándolo por un rato, o sonriendo sin darse cuenta, o ansiando que los abrazos duren más. Nota pequeñas cosas que antes pasaba por alto, pero que debieron de ser tan evidentes a los ojos ajenos.

Harry también lo quiere, es absurdo pensar en lo contrario. Louis no es ciego, aunque talvez se haya tardado un rato. Ve cómo le sonríe, como cuelga de sus palabras en un reflejo de lo que él mismo hace. Siente la forma en la que lo ve cuando no lo está mirando, de la misma manera en la que lo hacía las primeras veces. Es imposible no notarlo, y ahora tienen sentido las bromas de Niall y las insinuaciones de Fizzy. Incluso Perrie, que ni siquiera conoce a Harry, le comentó algo con curiosidad cuando el rizado lo esperó a la salida del trabajo una vez. Al parecer, ambos han sido dolorosamente obvios y felizmente ignorantes, y Louis quiere golpearse en la cara por no haberlo notado antes.

No es como si fuera a hacer algo al respecto, lo que hace la situación más insufrible cuando sale con Harry. No iba a evitarlo, porque sería ridículo y contraproducente, acabando envuelto en maratones de series donde es más consiente de la proximidad de sus cuerpos en el sofá que de la pantalla, o reuniones en la panadería donde la mejor parte de la visita es hacerlo reír.

Es un precio que está dispuesto a pagar, la adrenalina de su compañía a cambio de afecto silencioso. No quiere decir que duela menos, porque mientras más tiempo pasa con Harry, más se siente arrimarse al borde de un precipicio, pero ¿qué se supone que haga cuando sabe que si se arriesga ambos saldrán perdiendo?

Eso no lo detiene de considerar la idea, de torturarse con los talvez. Louis siempre supo que su imaginación era un arma, pero nunca creyó que tirar el gatillo fuera tan reconfortante como curar la herida.

***

No es un día especialmente bonito; está nublado y han anunciado lluvia, pero aun así está tirado en el césped de un pequeño jardín oculto, dejando que el sonido distante de la ciudad se funda en el silencio.

Harry está junto a él; fue su idea venir aquí, después de todo. Él no se opuso; ir al cine siempre lo deja algo adormilado. Recostarse en la hierba sonaba bien.

—Gibson no merecía morir —comenta el rizado de la nada, como por cuarta vez.

Louis no se molesta en abrir los ojos.

—Ninguno de ellos merecía morir, Haz.

—Sí, pero Gibson en especial.

Todo vuelve a ser silencio por un rato, hasta que Louis decide interrumpir.

—No me gustó que Alex no haya cambiado su parecer al final —abre los ojos, encontrándose con la copa de un árbol—. Es decir, sé que es de final rosa y que él estaba cegado por la propaganda nacionalista de la guerra, pero me hubiera gustado que pudiera entender que lo más importante no era eso.

—Mmm... —murmura el otro, considerando su punto—. Sí. Fue un bastardo en momentos, pero creo que hubiera actuado igual en su lugar.

—La guerra saca nuestro peor lado. Fue bastante humano, y eso es lo que importaba en la historia.

—Al menos volvió a casa —dice. Hace una pausa, unos niños pasan corriendo unos metros más allá—. ¿Crees que tuviera a alguien esperándolo?

—¿Familia? Es lo más probable — medita la idea un segundo—. Quizás una pareja.

Puede oír a Harry hacer un sonido de conformidad a su lado.

—Si soy honesto, también estaría desesperado por sobrevivir si tuviera a alguien a quien amo esperándome en casa.

No le contesta enseguida, solo se queda deliberando sus palabras. Se atreve a girarse; ve su perfil, con los ojos cerrados mientras exhala pacíficamente. Muerde su labio y contiene su respiración, porque está por hacer algo de lo que puede arrepentirse.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Harry abre sus ojos, pero no responde. Voltea a verlo, y cuando se encuentra con su mirada se sobresalta por un segundo, como si no esperara que lo estuviera observando.

—¿Flechazos? Sí. ¿Realmente? No —sus ojos se desvían a sus labios por un instante, su boca abriéndose en un amague de palabra—. ¿Tú?

Su respiración se atasca un minuto.

 _“Ahora_ ”, piensa.

—Una vez —es lo que dice, volviendo a girarse hacia el cielo.

—¿Sí?

—Bah, creo que en un principio lo estaba.

—¿Y después?

Louis frunce los labios. No es que no quiera decirle, es solo que no ha hablado de eso en mucho tiempo, y ya no está seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Decide que va a hacerlo simple.

—Era un adolescente, introvertido y con ansiedad. Me gustaba un chico que era amable y divertido, que le caía bien a todos y que me hacía reír y sentirme seguro. Se acercó primero y fuimos amigos, entonces me dijo que yo le gustaba y era como si el mundo fuera perfecto.

Se detiene, perdido en contemplaciones. Le parece tan plástico ahora, todos esos sentimientos que creyó tan reales.

—¿Y qué pasó? —lo oye preguntar.

Suspira con resignación, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Comenzamos a salir y todo fue tranquilo al principio, pero entonces él quería acostarse conmigo y yo no estaba listo. Trató de convencerme aunque no cedí, pero tenía dieciséis y era mi primer novio, y la presión social es horrible, en especial cuando tienes ansiedad, de modo que seguí la relación.

Aún no lo ve, pero siente su mirada quemando su costado, y casi puede imaginarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Una vez estábamos solos en su casa y quiso forzarme a tener relaciones. Lo pateé en la ingle y me fui —dice, y está orgulloso de sonar tan tranquilo por algo que años atrás lo hubiera puesto a llorar—. Terminé con él dos días después.

—Jesús, Lou.

Lo siente sentarse en la hierba a su lado. Cuando lo mira, tiene una expresión de preocupación y enojo, como si hubiese sido su propia culpa. _Es ridículo_ , piensa Louis, sentándose también.

—Está bien, fue la única vez que lo intentó. Me sentí apenas culpable por un tiempo, pero sabía que lo que había hecho estaba perfectamente bien —le asegura, sin expresión alguna. No sabe por qué el tema siempre lo hizo sentir un poco muerto por dentro.

—Aun así, el tipo fue un imbécil —insiste, sellando sus labios en una línea amarga. Mira alrededor por un momento, como si no supiera qué hacer consigo, antes de volver a abrir la boca—. ¿Qué dijeron los chicos?

—Nada.

— _¿Nada?_

—Nunca les conté.

 _—¿Qué?_ —exclama. Parece realmente enojado e incrédulo.

—Ya te dije —responde con calma—; me sentí culpable al principio, y él era de esas personas que les caen bien a todos pero en privado son unos hijos de puta. Asique no dije nada, y él siguió hablándole a los chicos como si nada y saludando a mi mamá cuando la veía —termina, abrazando sus piernas y mirando al frente.

—Dios —Harry pasa las manos por su pelo, exhalando con cólera.

Honestamente, no sabe por qué se pone así. Es frustrante, sí, pero no llegó a concretarse nada.

—La única que sabía era Lottie —le dice en un intento de apaciguarlo, de hacerle saber que no lo había pasado todo solo—. No pensaba decirle a ella tampoco, pero me pescó en un ataque de ansiedad luego de cortarle.

Él no le responde, solo vuelve a apartar la mirada cuando termina. Se balancea en su lugar, frunciendo los labios como si su lengua hubiera probado algo muy ácido. Louis piensa que no va a volver a hablarle y que va a tener que romper la tensión con un chiste o algo, pero entonces él se gira y lo mira con aflicción, como si se estuviera reprendiendo a sí mismo.

—Siento mucho que hayas pasado por eso, Lou —dice con una voz suave.

El ojiazul se alza de hombros, sonriendo débilmente.

—Está bien —le repite—. Fue hace mucho y es algo que pude dejar atrás.

Harry niega.

—No. No es eso, es que... —hace una mueca, como si no supiera cómo decir lo que está en su cabeza. Lo mira con fiereza, prendido a sus ojos azules como si fueran un salvavidas—. Lamento que alguien la cagara así. Para ti. Que alguien de quien estabas enamorado fuera lo suficientemente idiota y cruel para abusar de tu confianza en lugar de darte tu espacio y tomar el amor que le ofrecías.

_Oh._

Louis lo observa boquiabierto, porque no esperaba que dijera algo así. Mueve su boca en busca de palabras, pero no está seguro de cómo responder.

—Haz... Gracias —acaba balbuceando inútilmente—. No tienes por qué enojarte así, pero gracias.

El rizado frunce los labios otra vez, uniendo sus cejas como si estuviera intentando hacerse entender en un idioma que no es el suyo.

—Es que me frustra porque-- Argh —crispa sus manos con impotencia. De repente, su voz se vuelve un murmullo—. Nadie se merece eso. En especial tú. Tú te mereces mucho mejor que eso.

Es demasiado, eso es lo que es, porque Harry lo mira con fugaz tristeza, como si le estuviera gritando otra cosa con los ojos, y Louis no puede fingir que no le entiende. Pero no pueden, dios, no pueden permitírselo.

Debe saber. Harry debe darse cuenta que él sabe, que él lo reconoce, porque su gesto cambia débilmente cuando un destello de dolor atraviesa su mirada. Louis siente que su corazón se estruja en su pecho, y es mucho para soportarlo sin un cable a tierra.

Se inclina hacia el frente, lo suficientemente rápido para que el rizado no se mueva, y besa su mejilla. Oye su respiración abrupta y siente sus propios nervios enredarse en una bola cuando sus labios rozan su piel, pero el instante se va tan rápido como llega, y entonces vuelve a estar sentado frente a él.

—Gracias —le ofrece con una suave sonrisa.

Harry lo mira estupefacto, recomponiéndose demasiado tarde como para que el ojiazul no lo note.

Se sonríen por un rato antes de desviar la mirada, y entonces se quedan en silencio, lado a lado, sin que nada pase, porque nada puede pasar.

Pero dios, esos ojos hacen que Louis quiera caminar ciego al abismo.


	18. CAPÍTULO XVIII

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be king again_

_—king, lauren aquilina_

*******

A la tercera pesadilla de la noche, Louis decide que es suficiente.

No entiende por qué mierda está teniendo tantas de golpe otra vez. Ni siquiera tienen mucho sentido, ni las recuerda demasiado; solo despierta con una sensación de pánico y malestar que se queda con él por un buen rato, hasta que se tranquiliza lo suficiente como para volver a dormir y empezar otra vez.

Es frustrante. Nada lo está provocando esta vez; no tiene ningún proyecto estresante, ni un conflicto con su familia, y las cosas con Harry están tranquilas. Realmente no hay motivo para que tenga episodios tan seguidos y tan confusos; se supone que lo está _arreglando_. Se supone que está aceptando la muerte de Lottie, y que está recuperando vínculos, y que sabe que no fue su culpa perderla, aunque no está seguro de poder decir eso en voz alta.

Hace una mueca con amargura. Era eso entonces, ¿no? ¿El no creerlo él mismo? Dios, internalizarlo sí que es importante, ¿eh?

¿Pero cómo se supone que lo haga? Lo ha hablado con su madre y con Harry. Lo ha oído de sus bocas y de las de sus amigos millones de veces. Lo ha oído de amigos de Lottie, por dios. Se lo ha repetido a sí mismo una y otra vez como un mecanismo de aceptación, pero sabe que las palabras son vacías. Está desesperanzado. ¿Qué mierda tiene que hacer para dejar de sentirse como si estuviera fingiendo cada vez que intenta perdonarse a sí mismo?

Una reminiscencia de otro momento, hace un tiempo, donde se sentía igual de perdido, viene a su cabeza sin que realmente lo quiera. No es un recuerdo placentero, pero es el que más sentido tiene en toda la noche. Era lógico que tuviera que hacerlo en algún punto de todas formas. Louis toma una almohada y la presiona contra su cara con frustración.

Tiene que volver a terapia.

No lo había considerado por sí mismo desde que Charlotte falleció, y tampoco cree que haya sido su decisión entonces. Su última experiencia no fue exactamente agradable; no está seguro si es que aún era muy reciente o si realmente tuvo la mala suerte de tratar con un profesional para nada preparado.  No se sintió cómodo en absoluto y salió de todas sus sesiones sintiéndose peor que como entraba.

Pero esta vez es él quien quiere ir (porque quiere. En el fondo, quiere ayudarse a sí mismo), y talvez la voluntad propia cambie las cosas. De todas formas, cree que es lo mejor; no tiene idea de cómo encarar el tema para discutirlo con sus amigos o familia, y hace un tiempo que Harry dejó de ser un extraño a quien no le importaría contarle todo sin sentir que lo carga con mierda. Confía en todos ellos profundamente, pero a veces es más fácil vaciarle tu vida a alguien a quien no conoces y que no tiene un vínculo afectivo contigo. Asique también es un poco la única opción que le queda.

No se está auto obligando; se asegura de verificar eso consigo mismo. Lo ha estado pensando por un tiempo, junto con otro montón de cosas que le ha dicho Liam, sobre los pasos de bebés y esos temas. Y quizás es hora del siguiente paso. Y es este.

No está seguro de cómo va a salir, o si se está apurando, o si le va a servir, pero prefiere tratarlo a conciencia, a tropezarse por determinación propia si tiene que hacerlo, para aprender a volver a pararse.

***

Va a decirle a Liam y Niall primero, particularmente porque cree que de cierta forma se los debe. Les envía un mensaje por privado para ver cuando pueden reunirse los tres. No preguntan por qué no avisa por el grupo, donde está Harry, y se los agradece mentalmente. Niall ofrece su casa, porque le llegó más mercadería y de paso quiere manos extras para ayudar con el inventario.

Se reúnen una mañana que ya muestra los primeros signos del verano, y el rubio los recibe con una sonrisa y una cuchara con helado en la boca. Pasan la primera parte de la reunión charlando y bromeando mientras ayudan con vinilos y posters. Ninguno hace un comentario acerca del motivo por el que están allí, y Louis deja que todo fluya hasta que encuentra el momento justo para deslizar la noticia, en una pausa en la conversación.

—Iré a terapia —suelta de repente, con la frente en alto y esperando ver sus reacciones.

Ambos se detienen y lo observan; ve el instante en el que la realización inunda sus ojos.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Niall, y el asiente.

—Lo estuve pensando por un tiempo. Me gustaría intentarlo otra vez. Quizás ahora sí me ayude.

No agrega "Ahora que _quiero_ tener terapia", pero Liam tampoco le hace una remarca sobre colaborar con el proceso, de forma que cree que están bien.

—Eso es genial, hermano —continúa el rubio.

—Sí —se suma Liam, sonriéndole—. Estoy feliz por ti, Tommo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Suspira, intentando ponerle un nombre a lo que siente.

—Nervioso —es lo primero que dice—. Pero extrañamente aliviado. Es raro, es más como esperanza de alivio.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? — alza las cejas con ojos atentos.

—Se siente bien —responde, porque no está seguro, pero la sensación no lo molesta.

—¿Y ya sabes cuando empiezas? —le sonríe Niall, tomando un sorbo de agua.

—Hice una cita para la semana que viene —cuando lo ve abrir la boca, se apura a interrumpirlo—. Todavía no le dije a mamá, asique no le envíen mensajes, y no finjan que no lo iban a hacer —les dice sin real enfado, mientras los señala con seriedad.

Ambos asienten con un tinte de vergüenza.

—No, descuida —le asegura Liam.

—¿Harry lo sabe? —pregunta el rubio.

Niega suavemente ante un sorprendido Niall.

—Quería que fueran los primeros en saber —explica—. Son mis amigos de toda la vida, y siempre me han contenido y alentado, incluso cuando los mandaba a la mierda. Se merecían saberlo primero —les sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hay un instante de silencio donde Niall aprieta su antebrazo con una sonrisa brillante.

—Gracias, Lou —le dice con sinceridad. Voltea hacia su amigo, y su expresión se vuelve divertida—. Payno está emocionado.

Louis suelta una risa cuando ve a Liam a su derecha, sonriéndole con la mirada algo húmeda.

—Ah, vengan aquí —dice, ignorándolos y extendiendo sus brazos hacia ellos.

Louis se deja fundir en el abrazo.

***

La cocina de la panadería es pequeña pero espaciosa, y está llena de delicias en proceso de ser creadas. Según Harry, está doblemente llena a la mañana apenas abren, y es por eso que él, Leigh-Anne y Fionn la tienen a cargo en ese turno, mientras todo es más tranquilo a la tarde.

Técnicamente, Louis no puede estar en la cocina, pero es el turno de Harry, y le cae bien a Jade y Fionn, e incluso a Adam, por lo que todos lo cubren mientras se escabulle atrás y promete ayudar con lo que pueda. No es como si Harry lo dejase tocar la comida, pero lo pone a cargo de la música y le deja hacer testeos de calidad. Quizás está siendo indulgente, pero quién es él para señalarlo.

[ _Someone That Loves You_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQC3dBWS_FE)resuena desde el café mientras el ojiazul balancea sus piernas sentado en una esquina de la mesada. En una mano tiene el celular y en la otra una cuchara con chocolate derretido, congelada en su boca mientras frunce el ceño a la pantalla.

—Harry —lo llama, y escucha un sonido de reconocimiento desde donde está haciendo brownies—. ¿Sabes esta?

Lo siente dejar las cosas y caminar hasta él, inclinándose hasta que está pegado a su lado para ver su teléfono. Louis no sabe si apenas lo gira porque ya está junto a él o porque quiere que se acerque más.

—Mhm... Ese —contesta luego de un rato, señalando una de las opciones.

—¿Tú crees? —alza una ceja, aunque ya tiene el dedo sobre el recuadro.

—Sí —le asegura.

Louis presiona la opción, y el juego en su celular le da más puntos, ganando la partida.

—¡Sí! —exclama, alzando una mano para chocarla con un sonriente rizado.

Él vuelve a su trabajo por un momento, terminando de colocar la mezcla en una bandeja antes de meterla en el horno. Se limpia las manos con un trapo antes de apoyarse en el filo de la mesada, sonriéndole al ojiazul.

—Oye, ¿quieres hacer algo mañana?

Louis está por contestar que sí, pero entonces una imagen de su agenda pasa frente a sus ojos. Se remueve un poco en su lugar, sentándose más atrás y dejando su celular en su regazo.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

Harry se alza de hombros, sin inmutarse.

—Está bien.

Lo quiere tanto por no preguntarle. Sabe que no es necesario que se excuse por estar ocupado, pero Louis casi siempre está esperando que siga esa pregunta. Aun así, le hubiese gustado que esta vez le diera un pie. Oh, bueno.

—Voy a ir a terapia —dice.

Está seguro de que decirlo en voz alta es bueno, porque lo ayuda a acostumbrarse a la palabra que repudió por un tiempo, y se oye más seguro cada vez que lo dice. Harry lo mira con grata sorpresa, pero se nota en sus ojos que trata de controlar su expresión más de lo que le gustaría.

—¿Sí?

—Mhm —asiente con los labios curvados—. Decidí darle otra oportunidad. Creo que será distinto ahora que es mi elección.

—Eso es genial, Lou —dice sincero, su hoyuelo haciendo una aparición—. ¿Lo sabe Jay?

—Sí, hablé con mamá. Y también con los chicos —admite avergonzado y por un momento no puede verlo a la cara—. Lo siento por no contarte, quería que ellos supieran antes que nadie.

Siente la mano del rizado posarse en su muñeca con suavidad.

—Hey, descuida. Lo entiendo —le asegura, sonriendo comprensivo cuando vuelve a alzar la vista. Palmea su piel un par de veces con cuidado antes de soltarla—. ¿Estás preparado para ir?

—No lo sé —admite, soltando una corta risa—. Lo sabré cuando esté ahí, ¿no?

—Touché —responde—. Bueno, si no te veré hasta después de tu primera sesión...

Se pone de pie y camina hacia la bandeja de cupcakes enfriándose. Toma uno de ellos y la manga preparada a un costado, haciendo un par de movimientos rápidos. Deja la manga y se acerca a él con una sonrisa.

—Ten —le extiende un cupcake de vainilla y crema con un pequeño trébol dibujado encima—. Para la buena suerte.

Louis lo mira de esa manera que sabe que es obvia, pero no le importa. Se lo agradece, dándole una mordida a su cupcake, cuando en realidad preferiría comérselo a besos.

***

_—¡Louis!_

_Siente una suave pero firme cachetada que lo saca de su trance. La cocina de la casa vuelve a un primer plano, encontrándose con Charlotte y Felicité mirándolo atentas._

_—¿Mhm? –pregunta, alzando las cejas con ojos cansados._

_—Haz estado mirando esa pared por quince minutos – dice la rubia con el ceño fruncido en una mueca._

_—Sí, mamá está preocupada —afirma Fiz, dándole otra mordida a su manzana._

_Louis refriega sus ojos, apoyando los codos en la mesa._

_—Perdón, yo… —suspira—. Lo siento, estoy con la cabeza en otro lado._

_—¿Sí? ¿Dónde? —pregunta Lottie, tomando asiento a su lado._

_—Universidad —exhala._

_—¿Semana difícil? —pregunta la castaña._

_—Nah, solo que… —rasca su cabeza. Va a ser un mes muy largo, ¿no?—. Está este concurso para jóvenes arquitectos donde puedes ganar una beca de interno en una de las oficinas más importantes de la ciudad._

_Lottie abre los ojos cómicamente. Fizzy casi se atraganta con la manzana._

_—¡Mmm! –dice, tosiendo un par de veces antes de hablar, con voz ronca—. Dime que te inscribiste._

_—¡Por supuesto que no! –responde, como si la idea fuera ridícula._

_—¿Estás loco? –Lottie palmea la espalda de su hermana, sin dejar de verlo—. ¿Por qué no?_

_—Chicas, no voy a conseguirlo –dice dejando caer sus manos contra la madera, frustrado consigo mismo—. Aún si parece un sueño, es poco probable que me seleccionen, y aunque lo hicieran, tendría que presentarles el proyecto, y saben todo lo que podría salir mal –agrega, ojeando a Lottie._

_Ella chasquea la lengua._

_—Louis, nunca sabrás si no lo intentas –se alza de hombros—. Talvez funcione, talvez no. Al menos es experiencia. Estas oportunidades no se dan dos veces, no hay manera de saber si lo conseguirás si ni siquiera tratas._

_—Lotts tiene un punto –dice Fiz, señalándola—. Además, eres muy talentoso. Quiero vivir en la mitad de las casas que diseñas –le sonríe._

_Louis las observa por un largo rato, la forma en la que lo miran con expresiones de total confianza, realmente creyendo en él. Es algo tan difícil de explicar, la sensación que desata en su estómago el saber que hay gente que lo cree capaz de lograr alcanzar esas metas, superar este tipo de desafíos. Gente que le cubre la espalda y lo alienta porque saben que es capaz de lograrlo si lo intenta._

_Y bueno, no puede no hacerlo con esas dos chicas alentándolo en las gradas._

_Suspira, mirándolas con una suave sonrisa._

_—Supongo que debería tratar, ¿no? Aunque –las interrumpe riendo, cuando ya habían comenzado a festejar—, solo me quede un mes para prepararme –les advierte, haciendo una mueca. Es una de los principales motivos por los que estaba renunciando a la idea—. No es mucho tiempo, ¿eh?_

_Lottie alza una ceja, sonriendo desafiante._

_—¿Y por qué lo estás perdiendo entonces? ¡Ve y golpea a tus miedos en la cara!_

***

Se despierta temprano, incluso antes de lo necesario, por el simple hecho de que está nervioso. No es la primera vez que va a terapia, pero no había sido la mejor de las experiencias tampoco, por lo que piensa que está justificado.

No es el mismo terapeuta; lo ha elegido luego de investigar un poco y hacer algunas consultas, pero no va a estar seguro de haberlo hecho bien hasta que, bueno, _vaya a terapia_.

Es un poco lanzarse a lo desconocido, a pesar de ya haberlo hecho. Nunca puedes prever cómo saldrán las cosas, y vaya si eso no lo aterra. Sabe que al final no importa si sale mal; va a buscar otro profesional e intentará de vuelta. Al menos, está orgulloso de sí por ir tan enserio como para no dejar que la persona equivocada le impida salir adelante.

Levantarse temprano implica matar tiempo, y cuando el tiempo es más del que puede matar completando su revista de acertijos, acaba por adelantar tareas domésticas a una velocidad lenta para intentar consumirlo. A pesar de todo, llega al consultorio temprano, de modo que se sienta en la sala de espera mirando un cuadro en la pared de en frente mientras tamborilea sus dedos en su rodilla.

Se le ocurre pensar que es un escenario muy distinto al de la primera vez; está solo, pero por voluntad propia más que porque no se hubieran ofrecido a acompañarlo. Está más tranquilo también; no está marcando las salidas de emergencia ni componiendo excusas en su cabeza. Tampoco está pensando en respuestas prearmadas, y quizá todo eso es un buen indicador.

Finalmente, la puerta de la sala que le corresponde se abre. Un hombre de mirada tranquila y rasgos asiáticos le sonríe desde el umbral. Se pone inmediatamente de pie, apretando sus manos en un puño antes de acercarse al hombre.

—Hola —saluda.

—Hola, Louis. Pasa, ponte cómodo —lo invita, con una voz tan afable como en el teléfono. Puede oír música saliendo de la computadora en su escritorio, y la ojea apenas entra—. Estaba en un mini recreo —le explica.

—Es un buen remix —dice quedamente mientras él se mueve para pausar la música.

—Gracias —responde con una sonrisa de sutil orgullo—. Lo hice yo.

Louis abre sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

—Tengo tiempo libre —se alza de hombros, gestualizando a los sillones en la habitación.

Él se sienta en uno, ojeando el lugar como para familiarizarse un poco. Es ordenado pero acogedor, con una amplia ventana, decorado con plantas y estantes llenos de libros. Desde su lugar puede ver el cubo rubik sobre el escritorio, el teléfono y la computadora al lado de la placa de metal que señala " _Dr. Aoki_ " en su grabado. Sabe que se llama Steve, pero no está seguro de tutearlo por más que él lo haga. Tampoco está seguro de por dónde empezar, porque él se sentó en frente suyo y lo está mirando con paciencia, sin hacerle ninguna pregunta, solo esperando, sin parecer intrusivo ni demandante.

—Uhm... —titubea, tratando de poner orden en su cabeza—. Yo... No es la primera vez que hago esto. Terapia, me refiero —explica. Steve asiente, pero no interrumpe—. Lo intenté apenas sucedió, pero el hombre con el que traté solo me ponía más nervioso, por lo cual dejé de ir —no sabe por qué, o talvez sí, pero siente la necesidad de justificarse—. Sé cómo son estas cosas, más o menos, y sé que se supone que hable de lo que me pasó, pero es probable que me cierre de a momentos, asique perdón por eso.

Steve le sonríe tranquilamente.

—No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras. Yo solo escuchare lo que decidas decirme.

El ojiazul asiente para sí. Baja la vista, porque de repente se siente como un niño que olvidó todo lo que estudió justo frente a la hoja de examen. Está algo desorientado acerca de qué hacer, cómo empieza, porque no lo está atosigando con interrogantes como lo había hecho el otro terapeuta.

Lo mira fugazmente un momento, como esperando que le pregunte acerca de lo que pasó. Cree que entiende que necesita un pie, porque inclina la cabeza un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Que te hizo volver?

—¿Perdón? —suelta, porque no es la pregunta que esperaba para empezar.

—Dijiste que fuiste a terapia antes, pero que lo dejaste —explica—. ¿Hace cuánto más o menos?

—Noviembre. Casi dos años atrás.

—¿Y por qué vuelves ahora?

—Quiero ayudarme. La primera vez mi mamá y mis amigos insistieron tanto que cedí y acepté por ellos —dice con voz calma—. Creo que no funcionó porque no estaba listo.

—Porque no lo decidiste tu —acota, siguiéndolo.

—Exacto —asiente.

—¿Crees que funcione ahora que quieres que lo haga? —pregunta luego de una pausa.

—Supongo —se alza de hombros. Se detiene para pensarlo un momento—. Antes también quería que funcionara. Creo —frunce levemente el ceño; es la primera vez que se lo cuestiona—. Talvez solo quería que me dejaran tranquilo.

Steve asiente, pero no dice nada. Por un rato, solo se quedan sentados frente al otro en silencio. Louis lo mira intrigado; no se siente nervioso, solo algo perdido. Perdido como cuando está reflexionando solo en casa, pero esta vez hay alguien que ancla más sus pensamientos y hace que los canalice. O eso se supone.

—¿No va a preguntarme qué es lo que pasó que me trajo aquí? —suelta entonces.

—¿Tendría que preguntarte? —le contesta, y bueno, no es una respuesta muy explicativa.

—Tal vez —dice, porque ahora no está muy seguro—. ¿No es eso lo que le interesa?

—Me interesa todo lo que quieras decirme. Tú eliges qué es eso. Si quieres hablarme de qué sucedió, puedes. Si quieres empezar por otra parte, también voy a oírte.

El ojiazul parpadea perplejo. Le estaba dando el timón de la conversación; no necesitaba explicarlo todo, ni justificarse, ni hacerle frente a toda su vida de golpe. Es tan distinto a la última vez en la que estuvo en un sillón así, y tan diferente a las veces que habló esto con sus amigos o su madre.

Antes quería justificarse, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo porque los quiere, y quiere que _no_ lo malentiendan. Busca que comprendan lo que quiere decir pero sin que lo juzguen luego. Aquí, son solo él y su terapeuta. Apenas lo conoce. No tiene que justificarse. No tiene que explicarse. Y se le ocurre que no le tiene miedo a que lo juzgue, como le ha pasado con otros desconocidos en el lugar del evaluador. No sabe si es porque _quiere_ contarlo más de lo que le preocupa lo que piense, o porque le recuerda a Harry en cierta forma, en la manera en la que sabe que Louis le va a decir algo jodido, pero no va a cuestionarlo en absoluto.

—Es por mi hermana —dice entonces, con cuidado, pero sale más fácil de lo que creyó—. Falleció ese noviembre en un accidente automovilístico donde yo conducía. Ella —boquea, sacudiendo la cabeza—... éramos muy cercanos desde niños, y su muerte... me costó mucho aceptarlo.

—¿Era más pequeña que tú? —pregunta cuando acaba.

—Sí. Por cuatro años —asiente, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta—. Ella parecía la mayor.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Siempre actuó así conmigo —explica, enredando los dedos de sus manos—. Soy una bola de nervios y ansiedad, y ella siempre fue mi roca.

Steve ladea la cabeza para el otro lado.

—¿Tienes ansiedad?

Louis le sonríe con amargo cinismo.

—¿Por qué cree que dejé de ir a terapia?

El hombre se encoge de hombros.

—Algunas veces es que no funciona, otras es que es contraproducente —dice tranquilamente, sonriendo bienintencionadamente al final de la oración—. A veces solo te cae mal el tipo.

—¿Es ese un factor importante?

—Depende. ¿Te caigo bien?

El ojiazul menea la cabeza.

—Hasta ahora.

—¿Y te sientes cómodo?

Asiente. Está muy seguro que con otra persona, a esta altura ya tendría un ataque.

—Bastante.

—Entonces, para ti, es importante —le sonríe otra vez. Louis apenas lo hace, pero él no se enfada al respecto—. Dijiste que eran cercanos, tú y tu hermana —retoma.

Recuerdos de su infancia pasan frente a él; galletas robadas, tesoros escondidos, coartadas de salidas, consuelos de insomnio. Siente las emociones agolparse en su pecho, pero intenta contenerlas.

—Ella y yo éramos un equipo —dice, cortando el flujo de memorias—. Era mi confidente y mi mejor amiga. Peleábamos, obviamente, pero no era tan seguido como nos aliábamos para hacer travesuras.

Hay una pausa breve. Steve lo mira atento, pero Louis puede verlo pensar.

—Antes dijiste que tus amigos te sugirieron ir a terapia la primera vez —rescata.

—Sí —afirma, rebobinando la conversación—. Liam y Niall.

—Liam y Niall —repite, como memorizando los nombres. Louis apenas nota que no está escribiendo lo que dice; a diferencia del anterior, está totalmente enfocado en sus palabras—. ¿Los conoces de hace mucho?

—Desde que tenía ocho años.

—¿Y nunca los consideraste confidentes? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

—No como Lottie —explica, porque puede entender de dónde viene—. Ella y yo pasamos por muchas cosas antes de conocerlos. Teníamos un vínculo demasiado estrecho y—desvía la mirada y sacude sus manos como si no pudiera alcanzar la palabra que busca, pero acaba por rendirse—... no sé cómo decirlo. No se sentía lo mismo con Niall y Liam.

—¿No te sentías seguro? —sugiere.

Sacude la cabeza.

—No es eso. No me sentía... —frunce los labios, volviendo a verlo—. No sabía cómo reaccionarían. Asique preferí ahorrarme la sorpresa y no decirles.

—¿Qué cosa?

Louis se pausa.

¿Qué cosa? En un principio fue que era gay. Luego fue la ansiedad. Pero después eran pequeños detalles de su vida, cosas tontas que les escondía por... ¿por miedo? ¿A qué? ¿A la burla? La verdad, ahora no estaba muy seguro de qué criterio tenía sobre qué contarles, o qué esconderles.

—Todo —acaba por responder, pero se arrepiente—. Nada. Ciertas cosas. Sobre papá. O por qué nos mudamos. O por qué cuando tenía un ataque de ansiedad solamente recurría a Lottie.

—¿Por qué te mudaste? —le pregunta Steve, lo que hace que el ojiazul frunza el ceño.

—¿No va a preguntarme sobre mi papá?

—¿Quieres que te pregunte? —cuestiona.

Talvez, sí. Se alza de hombros.

—Es parte de la explicación de todas formas —dice, reacomodándose en su lugar. Toma aire, y decide hacerlo breve, porque quizás así los sentimientos no lo alcancen—. Descubrí que era gay cuando era un niño, pero la homofobia estaba arraigada en mi ciudad. Muchos compañeros de la escuela me miraban de reojo y cuando mi papá se enteró comenzó a maltratarme. No físicamente —aclara, pero se reprocha a sí mismo por avergonzarse de algo que no es su culpa—. No a menudo. Pero era obvio, y mamá decidió divorciarse por eso. Nos vinimos a Londres dos años después.

—Dos años después —repite Steve, procesando todo.

—Le fue difícil a mi madre hallar empleo.

—¿Y qué hiciste esos dos años?

Sabe muy bien que hizo. Aprendió a fingir sonrisas, a encontrar rutas de escape, a planear conversaciones, a inventar excusas. Aprendió a hacer una armadura.

—Batallar —resume—. Mis amigos de entonces se alejaron de a poco, y Lottie se convirtió en mi única amiga. Pasábamos juntos mucho tiempo. Yo la protegía de los gritos de mamá y papá, y ella... me protegía de sentirme solo —odia como la última silaba suena estrangulada—. Luego crecimos y yo dejé de protegerla, pero ella nunca dejó de hacerlo —su voz se borronea un poco al final, como si se apagara.

—¿Por qué dices que no? Encontraste a Niall y Liam —señala.

—No era lo mismo —repite. O cree que repite. Ya no sabe si lo pensó o lo dijo en voz alta—. Habíamos crecido juntos cuidándonos el uno al otro. Fuimos nuestros primeros mejores amigos. Ella siempre era la primera a la que recurría, pero Lottie nunca me lo impedía.

—¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?

—Podría haberlo hecho —dice con decisión, casi como un reproche—. No tenía razón para seguir consintiéndome.

Steve lo mira con ojos calmos y comprensivos. Espera a que siga, pero interviene cuando no lo hace.

—¿Por qué crees que te consentía?

—Porque a veces era una puta y molesta bola de nervios, pero ella nunca dijo palabra al respecto —suelta de golpe, con sutil desprecio. No pensaba hacerlo, solo le salió.

Steve vuelve a asentir. Su expresión cambia un segundo, como si lo estuviera pensando con él, no sobre él.

—¿Crees que te costó superar su muerte porque ahora te falta eso? —le pregunta— ¿Contención?

—No. Sí —muerde su labio, su cabeza dando vueltas en la idea—. Quizás un poco —admite, talvez a sí mismo—. Me costó porque... siento que me acostumbré a ella siendo una parte esencial de mi vida —dice luego de pensarlo un rato—. Siempre había estado ahí apoyándome y cuando murió... sentía que nadie podría reemplazarla.

—¿Ya no lo sientes?

—Aún lo siento —afirma con seguridad.

Steve no dice nada más, y Louis se distrae en ese tren de pensamiento. Le gusta que no lo interrumpa con preguntas constantes, ni que vayan directo al grano; lo deja divagar, lo deja llegar a sus propias conclusiones.

—Solo que... —comienza luego de un rato. Se frena, volviendo a comenzar—. Me tomó un tiempo, pero empecé a abrirme a mi familia y a mis amigos, y ellos comenzaron a ayudarme de la forma en la que Lottie lo hacía, aunque aún no es lo mismo —niega suavemente, abriendo los ojos y bajando la vista, haciendo énfasis para sí mismo—. Sé que no van a reemplazarla, pero también sé que tengo que aprender a confiar en los demás, lo entiendo.

—¿Sabes por qué no lo haces?

Louis alza la vista.

—¿Usted sí?

Steve menea la cabeza en desconocimiento.

—Puedo suponer —admite—. Me interesa lo que supones tú.

Bueno, no es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes. Claro que lo ha pensado, pero nunca lo ha compartido con alguien.

—Creo que es por lo que pasó cuando era pequeño —dice finalmente—. Con mis primeros amigos y mi padre. Confiaba en ellos pero entonces les conté algo y su reacción no fue la que esperaba. No sé qué esperaba, pero no era eso. Creo que trasladé ese miedo de lo que piense el otro al resto de la gente.

Se queda callado, repasando sus palabras antes de asentir.

—Creo... creo que por eso tengo ansiedad —dice, mirando a Steve entre cuestionante y tímido.

—Si estás esperando mi confirmación, no vas a tenerla —le dice cuando continua observándolo—. Solamente tú sabes todos los pedazos de la historia, por lo que solo diré que es una muy buena conjetura.

Louis baja la mirada de a poco. Es eso. No podía no ser eso. Sabe que no es su culpa, que su padre y sus amigos actuaron mal, pero le tomó tanto tiempo entenderlo que para cuando lo hizo, el miedo de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si una conversación iba mal ya estaba instalado en él. Esa traición de personas en quien confiaba lo había marcado tan profundo que incluso ahora, décadas después, tiene problemas para asociarlo.

—¿Quieres agua?

No sabe que está respirando agitadamente, temblando un poco, hasta que Steve le habla.

—Sí —responde.

Toma el vaso que le da e intenta calmarse, con la mirada fija en la condensación del cristal. Cuando lo piensa, puede que esa confianza perdida en los demás se fue acumulando en Lottie, y por eso terminó convirtiéndola en una especie de eje de confianza, sofocándole la vida. La idea se encamara en su garganta y se instala allí, apretándole las cuerdas vocales. Tiene que sollozar un poco en seco, despacio, para poder sentir que el músculo se relaja.

—A veces, cuando pienso en Lottie, pienso en que se fue muy temprano —confiesa despacio, sin siquiera pensarlo—. No solo porque fuera joven, sino porque no pude devolverle todo lo que me dio —sorbe su nariz, con ojos húmedos—. Ella... Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Siempre me apoyó y me contuvo y me escuchaba a pesar de llamarla a cualquier hora —niega para sí, apretando sus labios con fuerza—. Odio haber consumido su tiempo así. No se lo merecía. No se merecía que la matara.

Respira hondo. No quiere quebrarse. No todavía.

—¿Cómo fue?

Louis sorbe su nariz otra vez, mirándolo con confusión.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El accidente, si estás cómodo con eso —explica Steve—. ¿Cómo fue?

Lo ha vivido tantas veces, lo ha visto de tantas formas en su memoria, sus pesadillas, que puede contar cada detalle de cosas que es imposible que hubiera visto en ese instante. Se obliga a sentarse más derecho, a recomponerse un poco, por más que el recuerdo lo desgarre por dentro.

—Pasé a buscarla de una clase de maquillaje. Crucé por la principal y entonces un camión salió por la izquierda y chocó el auto. Perdía la conciencia de a ratos, pero la vi-- —su garganta se cierra. Tiene que tragar saliva, además de las lágrimas, para poder seguir, con voz ronca—. La vi. Llena de sangre. Y luego no la vi más. Solo flashes de voces y el hospital.

—El camión embistió el auto —dice, constante y calmado—. ¿Y el conductor?

—Está bien. Fue al funeral y se disculpó un millón de veces —explica, hueco—. Se ofreció a compensarnos de alguna manera pero mamá se negó.

—Se sentía culpable —sugiere.

—Supongo.

Honestamente no le importa. Debería hacerlo, pero nunca le dio importancia a la parte de la historia de ese hombre. No es como si lo hubiera visto otra vez; es como si solo existiera en ese capítulo de su memoria como un personaje secundario.

—¿Por qué dices que la mataste? —pregunta de la nada.

—¿Perdón?

Steve se inclina un poco hacia delante, apoyando su peso en sus rodillas, sus palmas juntas y sus índices en su mentón.

—Dijiste que Lottie no se merecía que la mataras, pero por lo que me cuentas fue el camión el que chocó con tu auto. Y el conductor se sintió responsable del hecho —dice, como si siguiera las pistas de un misterio.

Louis se siente tomado por sorpresa. No es que no sepa que se dice eso, que cree eso de sí mismo, pero no pensaba comentarlo tan libremente como lo ha hecho.

—No sabía que lo había dicho... —murmura.

—¿Quisieras retractarte?

—No, solo-- —muerde su labio. Lo hecho, hecho está—. No quería decirlo así, inconscientemente —hace una pausa. Nunca se ha comido las uñas, pero en ese momento lo considera—. Me siento así. Como que la maté. Porque lo hice —admite.

Es la primera vez que lo dice tan calmado en voz alta. Quizás esté en estado de shock, porque no lo siente golpear como antes.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —interviene Steve.

—Bueno, podría haberla cuidado, ¿no? —suelta, mirándolo filosamente—. Podría haber sido más cuidadoso. Revisar dos veces. Ir más lento. Más atento. Mierda, ni siquiera tenía el cinturón puesto porque la había apurado.

Sus uñas se hunden en el cuero del sofá y quiere desgarrarlo con la impotencia que sube por su cuerpo.

—¿Te culpas de todo eso? —no lo acusa, ni está sorprendido, ni sobresaltado. Conserva la calma, pero no está tratando de contagiarlo; lo deja sentir.

—¿No lo haría usted si el resultado fuera su hermana muerta? —contraataca amargamente.

Steve lo considera. Literalmente se toma unos segundos y pone lo que identifica como su cara de pensar antes de contestar.

—Creo que sí —culmina—. Todos nos sentimos un poco culpables cuando alguien muere. Que no le dije mucho esto, que debería haberla escuchado, que tendría que haberle insistido —ejemplifica, meneando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha—. Es humano tener remordimientos.

—No son remordimientos comunes —señala, porque él no se quejaba de eso. O _solo_ de eso.

—¿Pero no los tienes? A los comunes —aclara—. Al "debería haberle dicho que la quería más seguido". "Debería haberla acompañado a ese sitio en lugar de posponerlo". "Debería haberle pedido disculpas"

Louis siente las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, pero se rehúsa a llorar. No quiere quebrarse ahora. Tiene que hacerle frente sin romperse, _tiene que_.

—Sí —dice, y su voz tiembla—. Los tengo cada día. Me costaba vivir con ellos porque estaban en mi cabeza en todo momento, en mis sueños. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría haberle dicho, tantas... veces que me gustaría haber podido devolverle la mitad del tiempo que ella me dio.

—Es importante para ti. El tiempo —nota él.

—Se lo quité, ¿no? —repone, como si fuera obvio.

—¿Pero a ti te molesta que quitarle el tiempo que no tuvo o el tiempo en el que estaba viva?

Eso lo calla por un rato. Lo desconcierta. Nunca se lo había preguntado de esa forma. Hay muchas cosas que se había preguntado, y lo sorprende un poco que luego de infinitas pesadillas y noches de insomnio, nunca haya divagado en aquella dirección. Lo hace cuestionarse en serio, pero no está seguro de qué responder si apenas tiene tiempo y mente para ponderarlo en la superficie.

—Ambos —titubea luego de unos minutos—. ¿Hay alguna diferencia? —dice algo defensivo.

—¿La hay para ti? —pregunta de vuelta.

Es como si jugaran tenis, solo que cada vez que la pelota vuelve a su cancha él la dejase picar, perdido en el descubrimiento de una jugada que no sabía que existía.

¿Hay alguna diferencia? Bueno, a simple vista, la hay; una cosa es quitarle tiempo que se suponía tendría, y otra muy distinta es no quitárselo en sí, pero ocuparlo con otra cosa. Pero para él, ¿había diferencia? Ciertamente, si Lottie siguiera viva, no hubiera ocupado el resto de su vida como hizo al principio. Pero como eso no llegó, siente que lo único que hizo fue ocuparla. Ocupar no es ni de cerca lo mismo que arrebatar, pero dado el caso, Louis siente que de haber sabido que su vida sería tan corta, no le hubiera robado tanto tiempo con sus propios problemas.

—Supongo que me molesta más el tiempo que le quité en vida —murmura—. Cuando murió yo por fin estaba aprendiendo a manejar mi ansiedad, y se supone que ella iba a poder disfrutar de la vida sin tener que preocuparse por mi todo el tiempo.

—Y como su vida termino allí, te sientes culpable por haber ocupado la mayoría de su tiempo —continua Steve. No es una pregunta, pero lo hace sonar como una.

—Sí —asiente.

—¿Y no se te ocurre que, y este soy yo conjeturando, tal vez no sientes que la mataste por el accidente, sino porque sientes que ocupaste casi toda su vida? Como si le hubieras robado el tiempo y no le hubieras dado la chance de vivir para sí misma.

Louis se congela. Lo observa con los ojos bien abiertos, como si se sintiera acorralado. No es Steve; es él mismo. Está acorralado por su mente, por el lado de su mente que esconde cosas, que distorsiona percepciones y oculta verdades no porque quiera, sino porque duele menos. Por simple mecanismo de defensa.

La idea se instala en su cabeza como algo extraño. Lo desestabiliza, porque aceptarlo significa que él no es el culpable de su muerte, y eso significa que Louis no tiene por qué odiarse. Y si no se odia, todo el dolor, todo el lamento y la tristeza quedan en la nada, como un río saliéndose de su cauce. No sabe qué hacer con ellos, a quién culpar, con quien enojarse, a quién gritarle que haga algo al respecto, y de repente la idea es demasiado y está llorando.

—Yo-- Yo solamente quería que dejara de preocuparse por mí pero-- Fui egoísta —gimotea, con la vista borrosa—. Fui dependiente. Le quité la vida. Yo--

Y se quiebra. Se quiebra porque es demasiado y le ha dolido por mucho tiempo. Le ha dolido culparse pero le duele más aceptar que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo para impedirlo.

—Quiero que vuelva —grita, sacudiendo la cabeza, con el cuerpo estremecido—. Quiero pedirle disculpas por cada vez que tuvo que actuar de hermana mayor porque yo era patético. Quiero-- quiero que tenga una segunda oportunidad, creciendo tranquila, sin lidiar con un hermano fastidioso, o un padre de mierda, o una vida muy corta. Con sueños incompletos —está sollozando, tropezando en las palabras de una forma que no cree que se entienda—. Quiero dejar de sentirme así, porque no le hubiera gustado, y la decepciono incluso ahora. Si ella estuviera viva, le daría todo —exclama, pero ya no sabe a quién—. La escucharía y la apoyaría en sus proyectos, estaría ahí para ella...

—Como ella estuvo para ti —dice Steve. Lo dice suave, comprensivo, calmo desde su sillón, pero golpea a Louis como un látigo.

Ella había dado mucho por él, así lo sentía. Él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo si la situación fuera al revés, si ella hubiera sido herida y estado asustada. Pero eso significaría que Lottie se sentiría así de culpable y miserable por algo que no fue su culpa. Si él muriese, no la culparía en absoluto. No le reprocharía nada, porque daría muchas cosas por ella simplemente por el hecho de que la quiere.

Louis siente su pecho estrujarse y tiene que dar enormes bocanadas para calmarse. La simple consideración de que ella lo quiera, de que no le tenga rencor es algo que nunca se había permitido imaginar, no realmente. Y es tanto que lo sobrepasa. Steve se queda allí todo el rato, dejándolo desahogarse y esperándolo pacientemente hasta que su llanto muere de a poco y todo el dolor se drena de su cuerpo. Su cabeza duele un poco y sus mejillas están empapadas; su cara de seguro está roja. La vergüenza lo ataca cuando por fin está calmo, haciendo que se remueva en su lugar, con la cabeza baja.

—Lo siento por eso —dice con voz ronca.

—Descuida —le asegura Steve con una sonrisa que no ve—. ¿Pañuelo?

—Gracias —Louis toma el cuadrado de papel, limpiando su nariz—... ¿Qué hora es?

Alza la vista lo suficiente para verlo ojear el reloj de pared.

—Nos quedan unos minutos —responde, volviéndose a él—. Pareces afligido.

No contesta enseguida.

—Es que... —suspira con pesadez, cerrando los ojos en derrota— ya sé que todo lleva tiempo, pero esperaba avanzar algo hoy.

—¿Y no lo hiciste?

Louis lo mira con toda la cara, confundido. Para él, todo lo que había hecho es hablar y llorar.

—¿Lo hice? —susurra.

Steve se encoge de hombros. El ojiazul nota que hace mucho eso, como si todo estuviera abierto a subjetividad.

—Empezaste la sesión diciendo que te cerrarías en ciertas cuestiones, pero no has hecho más que contarme cosas —le dice con un deje alentador.

—¿Pudo sacar algo de todo lo que dije? —pregunta, porque en su cabeza todo son manchones de emociones y vivencias.

—Puedo sacar muchas cosas de otro montón de cuestiones sin importancia —dice dismisivamente—. Lo que cuenta es si tú pudiste sacar algo hoy, lo que sea que hayas venido a buscar.

Louis lo piensa un momento. Repasa todos los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza, los viejos y los nuevos, en busca de alguna conclusión propia. Lo que más resuena es la última idea que cruzó su mente, sobre cómo se sentiría Lottie, y de qué se siente culpable realmente. Eso de ocupar su tiempo en vida. Está considerando que quizá todos sus conocidos tengan razón; su muerte no fue su culpa, pero la frustración de algo que no pudo controlar se tradujo en algo que sí pudo haber controlado. Solo que... distorsionado.

Es muy grande como para pensarlo ahora.

—Algo —responde dudoso—. Creo. No estoy seguro.

—Tendremos tiempo para averiguarlo.

Steve le palmea el hombro suavemente. Es la primera vez que tiene un gesto de contención para con él, pero no sintió que lo tratara con frialdad. Es más como si lo hubiera dejado sentir sin intervenir, sin hacerlo sentir dependiente.

—Gracias —dice ante su sonrisa mientras se ponen de pie.

—No es nada, Louis —le asegura, deteniéndose frente a la puerta—. Si me permites la pregunta, ¿qué te pareció hoy?

—¿La sesión?

—Sí.

Lo considera un momento, inclinando la cabeza ante el gesto curioso en su rostro.

—Me caes bien —dice al final, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Steve se la devuelve, solo que más brillante.

—Me alegra oír eso.


	19. CAPÍTULO XIX

_“I think that we’re meant to be,” he tells her, “though I know what we really are and what we’re not.”_

_“But still,” he continues,_

_“I think we’re somehow meant to be, even if it’s just for a little while.”_

_— lukas w. // forgotten words #120 // just a little while_

*******

Niall ríe sonoramente, llamando la atención de los transeúntes que pasan a su lado. Es una cálida tarde de junio, con el verano asomándose entre los edificios, y todo el grupo está caminando por las afueras de Hyde Park vistiendo equipos deportivos.

Fue idea de Louis organizar una salida al aire libre; le había dado nostalgia la simpleza de salir a jugar, por lo que terminó diciendo _"¿Por qué no?"_ y tomó su teléfono. Por supuesto, los chicos se sumaron de inmediato, entonces acordaron el día y de pronto ya estaba hecho. Lo bueno de los días con buen clima en Londres es que te motivan a hacer algo fuera. Lo malo es que también motivan al resto de la ciudad, y el parque está algo concurrido.

—Vamos hacia allá —señala Liam, apuntando una zona un poco apartada—. Siempre está despejado en esa parte.

—Ah, tienes razón —acuerda Harry, dejando de discutir opciones con Niall.

—No puedo creer que nos conocimos aquí hace casi veinte años —comenta Louis—. Parece una vida.

—En realidad, fue por allá —lo corrige el rubio, señalando una parte oculta entre los árboles, no muy lejos de donde se dirigen—. Tú y tu familia siempre ocupaban ese lugar, Lou.

Siente a Harry mirarlo por un momento. Sabe por qué; es el lugar donde lo llamó por primera vez el verano pasado.

—Se volvió algo especial, ¿no? —admite suavemente.

Voltea hacia el rizado y le sonríe con timidez. _"¿Qué vas a hacerle?"_ dice con los ojos.

Cuando encuentran un buen lugar, dejan las mochilas en el suelo para marcar los arcos. No van a jugar fútbol _per se_ , pero la idea era salir y hacer algo deportivo juntos, asique van a jugar a una especie de fútbol improvisado.

—Muy bien, ¿Harold con Niall y Payno conmigo? —sugiere Louis cuando todo está listo.

—Me parece bien —acuerda Liam.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que nos dividas así? —dice Harry con sospecha.

Louis lo mira con inocencia bien fingida.

—¿Por qué la habría?

—Es porque crees que no soy coordinando, ¿no? —contesta inexpresivo.

—Bueno, eso no salió de mi boca.

El rizado lo mira ofendido cuando no puede ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios, lo que solo hace que la ensanche.

—Vamos, H, no sabrán qué les pateo el trasero —dice Niall, pasando el brazo por sus hombros antes de ir a su lado de la cancha.

Es una de las mejores ideas que cruzaron su cabeza. Está riendo como loco y corriendo como un niño mientras se divierte como hace mucho no lo hacía. Liam es preciso, lo que complementa a la rapidez de Louis, pero Niall es estratégico y Harry resulta ser bastante agraciado, haciéndolo un mix interesante. Louis está corriendo con la pelota cuando Harry se la quita, el rubio adelantándose por detrás y pateando para que la ataje Liam justo a tiempo. También es divertido cuando lo hacen mal; cuando Harry se tropieza y cae de frente, o cuando a Liam se le va la mano, literalmente, y le pega a Louis en la cara. De una forma u otra, está pasando uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Están empatando cuando Liam se la pasa, con el arco despejado. Se apresura hacia delante pero el rizado y sus malditas piernas largas se ponen frente a él. Tiene reflejos, y frena de golpe. Intenta esquivarlo, pero se mueve para continuar bloqueándolo. Luego de un par de amagues, se detienen uno frente al otro, Louis aún con la pelota en su poder. Están mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose con diversión, intentando leerse. El ojiazul cree oír a Liam llamándolo a la distancia, y bueno, no es del tipo que recurren a las debilidades del otro, pero de verdad quiere ganar este juego.

En un segundo, estira su mano, atacando el costado de Harry con cosquillas. Apenas se dobla entre carcajadas, lo rodea en sentido contrario, pateando al arco, con Niall demasiado distraído como para atajar.

—¡Hey! —se queja el rubio por encima de los festejos del ojiazul.

—¡Ven acá, maldito tramposo! —escucha tras él antes de sentir dos brazos rodeando su cintura y tirando de él hacia atrás.

—¡Suéltame! —ríe Louis, intentando librarse, pero solo logra tumbarlos al suelo.

—¡No vale! —carcajea Harry, devolviéndole el favor mientras mueve sus dedos en sus costillas—. ¡Exijo que lo anules!

—¡No es mi culpa que los postres te hagan más lento! —exclama, logrando rodarlos hasta que queda encima del rizado, pero solo por un momento.

—¡Hey! —se queja, sonriente— ¡Tú los comes más que yo!

—Bueno, pero yo tengo un estado físico de atleta olímpico —le retruca.

—Olímpicamente tramposo —dice divertido, riendo mientras forcejean para sostener las muñecas del otro.

—¡Chicos! —llega la voz de Liam más allá, intentando quitarle la pelota al rubio—. ¡Dejen de coquetear y ayúdenme!

Louis ignora su comentario, aunque sí se sonroja. No estaba coqueteando, no voluntariamente al menos, aunque si admite que Harry y él últimamente tienen esta cosa de ser indirectamente coquetos con el otro. Es como si estuvieran al filo de algo más, pero se mantuvieran al margen aunque fuera evidente.

—¡Oh, vamos, Liam! —dice cuando está de pie, sonriendo con diversión para ocultar su vergüenza—. ¿No eras el deportista del grupo?

Liam le alza el dedo medio mientras Niall anota un gol. Entonces siente una palmada en su culo que lo hace sobresaltarse. Harry pasa a su lado, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Vamos, curvas —le dice con burla y un brillo travieso en sus ojos—. A ver si eres tan bueno como dices.

Louis ignora la forma en la que su corazón salta y su piel quema ante la insinuación. En su lugar, humedece sus labios e imita su expresión.

—¿Quieres apostar?

***

Acaban tirados en la hierba veinte minutos después, sudados y sin aire, pero no es como si le importase. Se siente agotado de la buena manera, y es gratificante.

—La próxima hay que invitar a Zayn y Josh —dice Liam, dejando caer su botella de agua sobre su estómago.

—Y a Fionn —acota Harry.

—Y a Maya.

—¿Crees que quiera sumarse? —pregunta Liam.

Niall se encoje de hombros.

—Era parte del equipo femenino de su ciudad.

El otro curva sus labios, algo impresionado.

—Bueno, podríamos invitar a Perrie —suma Louis.

—Y Soph.

—Y Jade —dice Harry—. Y Adam.

—Invitaremos a todo el grupo —resume Niall.

Es un montón de gente para nombrar, y esa idea, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hace que Louis se sienta realmente emocionado de estar rodeado de tantas personas.

***

Louis lleva esperando unos diez minutos a que Niall aparezca. Ya releyó el folleto de la charla tres veces en busca de algo con lo que distraerse; se ha inscripto en un taller de diseño neo contemporáneo, porque ama mantenerse informado e influenciarse de nuevas corrientes, y como la sede del taller queda cerca del Conservatorio, acordó pasar por Niall para el almuerzo. Solo que su clase tendría que haber terminado hace quince minutos, pero aún no hay rastro del rubio.

Saca su teléfono y se pone un margen de cinco minutos antes de llamarlo, pero lo ve cruzando la puerta antes del límite. Está acompañado de una morena de cabello rizado, y Louis se detiene en su camino, retrocediendo aunque no parece que lo hayan visto.

Hablan en la entrada un rato, hasta que ella se despide con un beso en su mejilla. Niall no se mueve enseguida; se queda viéndola irse, y sacude su mano cuando ella voltea con una sonrisa. Tiene una expresión de idiota feliz en su rostro mientras camina con paso ligero, y se sobresalta un poco cuando ve a Louis, pero no detiene su andar.

—Oh, conozco esa sonrisa —lo molesta el castaño.

—Cállate —dice, aunque no hace un gran intento de borrar la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Maya? —pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

Niall parece algo alarmado, volteando involuntariamente en la dirección en la que se fue.

—No grites —lo reta cuando ve que sigue cerca.

—¿Es ella? —pregunta divertido, levantando un brazo para agitarlo en el aire como una bandera—. ¡Hey, May—!

Niall pone una mano en su boca y lo tironea por el codo con la otra.

—Cállate imbécil, camina, mueve tu enorme culo —dice entre dientes, sin mosquearse cuando siente la lengua de Louis contra su mano en un intento de que lo suelte.

Lo deja ir cuando ya se han alejado un poco, pero no hablan mucho porque al castaño le da un ataque de risa mientras imita su expresión de pánico y vergüenza. Es cuando están sentados en una mesa de un pequeño café que vuelve a surgir el tema.

—¿Vas a contarme que pasó? —comienza Louis, y ya está sonriendo.

Puede ver la sed asesina en sus ojos azules, pero no le importa mientras apoya los codos en la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus dedos entrelazados con interés.

—Me besó —dice, y suena adorablemente incrédulo—. Ella. Fue... estábamos hablando de su presentación, entonces ella dijo que no estaba segura de estar al nivel y bueno, es ridículo porque toca como las musas. Es realmente talentosa, te hipnotiza cuando toca, Louis, tendrías que verla —carraspea cuando nota el tono soñador de sus palabras, haciendo que la sonrisa ladeada de Louis se ensanche—. La cosa es que le estaba diciendo eso y me besó, de la nada, y me dijo "gracias" —acaba, apartando la vista.

—Awww, mírate, todo sonrojado —lo molesta otra vez, siendo ruidoso apropósito—. La traes igual de enamorada, galán.

El rubio se hunde un poco en su lugar, pero tiene una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

—Podríamos ir en una cita triple alguna vez —propone, sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

—¿Qué? —lo mira confundido, porque no le dan las cuentas.

—Liam con Soph y tú con Harry —aclara.

Louis se atraganta con aire, emitiendo un sonido que parece entre un grito y un jadeo.

—No estamos saliendo —responde, petrificado a mitad de movimiento, con la vista clavada en la canasta de pan.

Niall tiene el valor de actuar genuinamente confundido.

—¿No?

—No —recalca, finalmente tomando una varilla y quebrándola en su plato.

El otro se queda sin palabras un momento, y no sabe si es bueno o malo.

—Perdón, pensé que era algo oficial —se disculpa, parpadeando varias veces—. Es decir-- Tu… sientes algo por él, ¿no? —pregunta con un tono algo incrédulo, como si temiera haberse vuelto loco.

Louis resopla una risa, mirándolo con cierta amargura.

—¿No es obvio?

Él se alza de hombros.

—Acabas de decirme que no están saliendo, no quiero meter la pata.

Le sostiene la mirada antes de suspirar derrotado. Sabía que esta conversación iba a surgir tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que tomara más tiempo.

—¿Él lo sabe? —pregunta el rubio suavemente.

—No.

—Ah… —hace una pausa, apretando sus labios como si intentara contenerse—. Sabes, no quiero meterme, pero creo que él siente lo mismo.

—Lo sé —cuando lo mira con sorpresa, no puede evitar rodar los ojos, molesto consigo mismo—. Sí, Ni, no estoy ciego.

—Pero si lo sabes, ¿por qué no haces algo? —dice con incredulidad.

—Porque no vamos a durar —responde simplemente. Eso lo hace fruncir el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A exactamente eso —dice, estirando sus labios en una sonrisa plana, resignada—. No duraría. No está… destinado a durar —aplasta la varilla de pan contra el plato, como si eso pudiera aliviar el dolor en su pecho. Toma aire y vuelve su vista a Niall, centrándose—. Mira, Harry y yo funcionamos como amigos. ¿Pero saliendo? Nos haríamos pedazos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Por supuesto que no lo entendería; para él no hay motivo que les impida estar juntos.

—Es... complicado —resume, evitando explicaciones—. Solamente lo sé. Es un presentimiento. No fuimos hechos el uno para el otro —cuando se le queda viendo, boqueando antes de callarse, pica su curiosidad— ¿Qué?

Niall hace una especie de puchero estirando sus labios, antes de alzar las cejas y sacudir un pensamiento lejos.

—No lo sé —admite—. Iba a decirte que a veces vale la pena tratar, pero pareces convencido en eso.

—Lo estoy —miente, porque sigue aferrado a un ridículo rayo de esperanza.

Niall asiente.

—De acuerdo. Solo haz lo que te haga feliz, ¿sí? —le pide.

Louis le sonríe.

Si solo supiera que la decisión que puede hacerlo feliz es la misma que va a acabar desgarrándolo por dentro.

***

Steve resulta caerle mejor con cada sesión. Siente que puede hablarle de cualquier cosa sin miedo a ser juzgado o analizado, y es realmente liberador. Le gusta como la conversación fluye con él; no fuerza respuestas de su parte, ni le insiste, solamente lo deja divagar en un cauce hasta que él mismo descubre cosas de sí.

Está ayudándolo, también. Es un proceso lento pero, una vez en casa, se encuentra pensando en las cosas que dijo hasta que realmente toman un sentido. Entiende que no mató a Lottie, y está empezando a dejar de acusarse por eso; su culpa aún está ahí, centrada en lo que en verdad la generó, pero está aprendiendo a disculparse de a poco.

Se siente más positivo y enérgico, más relajado. Es como si hubiera un gran nudo en su cabeza y por primera vez supiera como desenredarlo; es gratificante.

—¿Y algún plan para la próxima semana? —pregunta Steve, luego de que le cuente sobre el partido de futbol y el taller de arquitectura.

—Es el cumpleaños de mis hermanas y vuelvo a casa —sonríe, jugando con el cubo rubik en sus manos.

—Suenas emocionado —le devuelve el gesto.

—Lo estoy, y algo nervioso —confiesa, aunque parece aliviado—. Es bueno volver. Siento que desde que lo hice en Navidad, quiero estar ahí cada fin de semana. Recuperar tiempo perdido.

—Es una linda sensación.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te da nervios? —le pregunta luego de un instante.

—No lo sé —se alza de hombros, apretando el juguete en sus manos—. Es más como una inquietud. Talvez sea porque todavía no me acostumbro a que sea todo como antes, pero algo distinto —sugiere—. La primera vez creía que había exagerado sus reacciones, como si reflejara mi esperanza en su aceptación, pero Harry me aseguró que mi familia realmente estaba feliz de tenerme en casa.

—¿Harry?

—Es un amigo —frunce el ceño; le parece raro no haber dicho nada de él en sesiones anteriores. Ocupa mucho de su cabeza en las últimas semanas—. ¿No lo nombré antes?

—No creo —dice el hombre, mirando a la distancia—. ¿Es cercano?

Louis asiente.

—Sí, aunque nos conocemos hace casi un año. Pasó parte de las fiestas con mi familia.

—Ah, por eso podía asegurártelo —dice, comprendiendo—. ¿Le pediste que te acompañara?

—No. De hecho, había discutido con él antes de irme, pero pasó a buscarme en Navidad para regresar a casa y acabó quedándose por el resto del día, jugando con mis hermanos —sonríe un poco ante el recuerdo, fresco en su memoria.

—Suena como un chico encantador.

—Lo es —su sonrisa se ensancha, y tiene que fruncir sus labios para que no se note, aunque está seguro que se ve en sus ojos—. Es cautivador, tiene esa cosa que te fascina apenas lo conoces. Mamá le tiene mucho cariño, y mis hermanas lo invitaron a su fiesta.

—O sea que irá contigo la próxima semana.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué opinas de eso? De tu familia integrando a Harry tan rápido —aclara.

—Es genial, supongo —dice, algo contrariado—. No soy la persona más extrovertida, pero me alegra que mi familia quiera a las personas más importantes para mí. Aunque me asustó un poco.

—¿No aceptaron a Liam y Niall tan fácilmente?

—No, no es eso. Pero... —hace una mueca. Sabe que se está mintiendo a sí mismo. Gira el cubo en su mano con ansiedad—. Ellos no... Me preocupa que se encariñen mucho con él, muy rápido. Porque es raro, ¿no? —intenta, con una sonrisa algo torcida.

—Talvez —concede Steve, plegando sus labios hacia abajo—. Hay personas magnéticas.

—Sí, pero... —frunce sus labios; le cuesta admitirlo—. No quiero que se apeguen mucho a él, porque luego van a hacer preguntas cuando se... se vaya —dice con voz apagada—. Quizás estoy nervioso por eso.

Steve lo mira confundido.

—¿A dónde podría irse?

—Al cielo.

—Ah... —responde, luciendo comprensivo y algo avergonzado por la pregunta.

Louis no lo culpa; se siente mal por no aclarar que no, Harry no tiene ninguna enfermedad terminal, pero tampoco puede explicarle a lo que se refiere. Al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo; Harry va a desaparecer de sus vidas para nunca regresar, y él aún tiene que fingir que la idea no hace que se forme un nudo en su garganta.

—No sé cuánto tiempo le queda, ¿sabes? —murmura rompiendo el silencio—. Y no sé si le tengo más miedo a saber o a no tener idea.

No lo está mirando; no está mirando nada. Está ahí sentado con la cabeza gacha, finalmente tomando dimensión del pánico que le causa la idea ahora que lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Él lo sabe? Cuanto tiempo… —pregunta suavemente.

—No lo sé —suspira, haciendo una mueca afligida—. Creo que él también tiene miedo de saberlo.

Steve no dice nada más, presuntamente porque ve que necesita un momento. Louis no está seguro de quererlo; lo ha pensado tanto que ya no sabe si le queda algo que pensar.

—Es injusto —acaba por decir, cerrando sus puños—. Es la persona más dulce y amable del universo. Y la más insistente y abnegada. Con sus… chistes tontos y pies torpes, es adorable. Es literalmente un ángel —su voz se vuelve inestable al final, y sus manos tiemblan con coraje—. Se merece tanto vivir. Él me salvó de tantas maneras, y me siento tan... tan impotente de no poder... hacer algo.

Comienza a ver borroso, pero no rompe en llanto. Las lágrimas se quedan en sus ojos, como si tuviera que esconderlas también. Toma respiraciones hondas, pero su pecho no se descomprime del todo.

—Y soy el único que sabe —continúa—. Ni Niall, ni Liam, ni sus amigos, ni mi familia saben eso, y por eso no quiero que se apeguen, porque tengo miedo de que se acostumbren a algo que no va a estar allí siempre —hace una pausa para oírse a sí mismo—. No. Eso es mentira... Tengo miedo a acostumbrarme yo —admite, con el estómago en nudos—. A... verlo reír con mis amigos, o charlar con mamá, o sentado en el sofá de casa con el gato, porque sé que nunca voy a tener eso, que esos momentos no van a ser míos para siempre.

Creyó que dejarlo salir sería mejor, pero solamente se siente peor mientras deja que la realidad lo golpee; lo mucho que Harry en su vida significa para él.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿eh? —dice Steve, despacio, con un deje de empática angustia.

—Más de lo que creí que lo haría.

—¿Y por qué no te arriesgas?

Louis quiere reírse, porque es tan fácil para los demás sugerirlo.

—¿Tú qué harías? —pregunta en su lugar—. Si el amor de tu vida se te escapara en las manos del tiempo y supieras que no puedes hacer nada al respecto. ¿Te arriesgarías a tener algo que sabes que vas a perder o lo callarías para no tener que extrañarlo?

Steve lo piensa por unos minutos.

—¿Honestamente? Me arriesgaría —responde, alzándose de hombros con una sonrisa culpable—. Soy masoquista, pero eso no quiere decir que tú tengas que serlo.

—No lo soy —dice enseguida—. No podría. No creo soportar ese dolor otra vez.

—¿Y él como se siente? —pregunta, inclinando su cabeza—. Respecto a ti.

La mirada de Harry se cruza en su memoria y una puntada de dolor lo recorre desde su corazón.

—Me quiere. Es tan evidente —parpadea, algunas lágrimas escapando por sus mejillas—. Me duele quererlo, pero me duele más que él me quiera.

—¿Se arriesgaría? —murmura Steve, recibiendo una mirada confundida—. Él, ¿se arriesgaría?

Louis deja caer su vista. Al principio, le dolía el pensar que no era correspondido, aunque a la larga hubiera sido lo mejor, pero ahora que sabe que siente lo mismo, es mucho más complicado. Quiere estar con Harry, pero el precio es demasiado alto; no quiere que ninguno lo pague, porque se merecen más que eso. Pero si Harry ni siquiera estuviera considerándolo en serio, si para él esto no es… ¿Lo haría? ¿Valdría la pena para él? ¿ _Louis_ valdría la pena para él?

—No lo sé —susurra.

No sabe por qué no se había atrevido a mirar la cuestión a través de los ojos de Harry. Posiblemente para evitar idealizarlo de una forma donde le corresponde con la misma intensidad. En el fondo, cree que no piensa en cómo se siente Harry por el simple hecho de que no quiere averiguar si se atrevería o no. La incertidumbre le parecía mejor que cualquiera de las dos respuestas, donde Louis no le importa tanto, o donde le está negando su corazón a Harry. Quizás era egoísta, o quizás era auto preservación.

—No quiero hablar de esto hoy —dice, sorbiendo su nariz y mirando al frente con decisión.

—Okay —asiente Steve.

El ojiazul le sostiene la mirada antes de fruncir los labios y bajar la cabeza brevemente.

—Louis —llama el hombre, sonriéndole suavemente—. Al final del día, es tu decisión, pero recuerda que a veces es mejor experimentar la felicidad que morir sin conocerla.

—Lo sé —dice. Hace una pausa y entonces toma aire—. Tuve un mal sueño ayer.

Steve se inclina hacia delante, con una expresión afable.

—Cuéntame de eso.

***

Daisy y Phoebe están ocupadas arreglando la mesa como para prestarle atención al sonido de la puerta. Como sea, sí se sobresaltan cuando escuchan una voz demasiado familiar.

—¿Dónde están las cumpleañeras? —pregunta Louis, haciéndolas voltear de golpe.

—¡Louis!

Las gemelas corren a abrazarlo, encontrándolo a mitad del camino.

—¡Hey, chicas! —dice mientras las sostiene con fuerza antes de echarse para atrás—. Adivinen a quien traje.

El rizado aparece detrás suyo en el umbral, y de repente sus brazos están vacíos pero los de Harry están ocupados por dos castañas.

—¡Harry! —lo saludan sonrientes.

—Hola, chicas —cuando se separa, les tiende unas pequeñas bolsas a cada una—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Harry —dice Daisy, tomando la suya con una sonrisa con brackets.

—No era necesario —suma su gemela, con una expresión idéntica—. Gracias por el detalle.

—Lou, ¿trajiste los de Niall? —voltea Daisy.

Louis alza las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes de eso?

—Nos envió un mensaje y nos dijo que al final no iba a poder venir pero que nos enviaba regalos —aclara Phoebe.

—Liam nos llamó, también —agrega su hermana.

El ojiazul asiente, más para sí que para ellas. buscando en su mochila.

—De acuerdo, bien, aquí están sus regalos —dice, extendiéndoles la bolsa que Niall le dio el día anterior. Cuando se alejan para abrirla en la mesa, Louis las mira con el ceño fruncido—. No puedo creer que no hayan preguntado por los míos primero —refunfuña, apenas enfadado.

Harry ríe a su lado, y entonces Jay se asoma desde la cocina, limpiando sus manos en un trapo.

—¿Lou? —pregunta, hasta que su mirada choca con él.

—¡Hola mamá! —la saluda radiante, viéndola cruzar la sala para envolverlo en un abrazo.

—¡Hola, amor! —lo estrecha con fuerza. Cuando se separa, le sonríe a Harry y lo saluda de la misma forma—. Harry, cariño, hola. Estoy preparando el almuerzo, ¿pero quieren tomar algo? —pregunta, apartándose para mirarlos.

Ambos intercambian miradas.

—¿Té? —sugiere el rizado.

—Té suena bien —acuerda Louis.

Charlan con Jay en la cocina hasta que es la hora del almuerzo, entonces se sientan con toda la familia en la mesa. Harry se la pasa hablando con Fizzy y Ernie mientras las gemelas le cuentan sus planes para el día de hoy. Vuelan chistes, historias y comentarios. Se siente tan acogedor que el corazón de Louis se encoge un poco más que la última vez que estuvo en casa.

Él y el rizado se encargan de lavar los platos cuando acaban, y entonces se disculpan para salir por un rato para que Louis pueda mostrarle la ciudad. Jay les da dinero y una lista con cosas para la fiesta para que compren por ella, ya que salen. Louis termina dándole un tour que tiene como eje las tiendas donde venden las cosas que su mamá necesita, pero cubre lo más importante, como el parque donde jugaba de niño o la tienda donde trabajó.

—Ese es el estadio de los _Doncaster Rovers_ —señala Louis con su mano libre—. Es el equipo local. Fui parte de los Juniors cuando era pequeño.

—Ah, de ahí salió tu destreza futbolística —lo molesta el rizado.

Él finge indignación.

—Claro que no, Harold. Esa es innata.

—Claro, tonto yo —se disculpa, sonriendo con diversión. Su mirada se desvía de Louis hacia el edificio al final de la calle—. ¿Qué es eso?

El ojiazul voltea, ubicando el lugar enseguida.

—Oh, es _The Dome_. Es el centro recreativo de la ciudad —explica, reajustando su agarre en las bolsas de plástico—. Prácticamente la _Disneylandia_ de Donny. Tiene piscinas, juegos, un cine, pista de patinaje...

—¿Pista de patinaje?

—Sí. ¿Te gusta patinar? —lo mira curioso; no se había imaginado eso.

Él se alza de hombros.

—Siempre quise aprender —confiesa, sin devolverle la mirada—. Traté de niño, pero casi ni lo recuerdo.

Hay algo en su vergüenza y la forma en la que sigue mirando el lugar que hace que Louis quiera montar el _Disney On Ice_ solo para él.

—¿Te gustaría ir? Está abierto hoy —ofrece, pero Harry sacude la cabeza.

—Nah, está bien. Vamos a llevar esto a tu casa —sonríe, levantando las bolsas.

Caminan de regreso con Louis llenando el tiempo de anécdotas de su infancia. Harry se ríe, comentando cada una, y para cuando llegan a casa casi no sienten el peso de las bolsas.

Ayudan a decorar la sala y a organizar los aperitivos entre bailes improvisados por las canciones del _Spotify_ de Fizzy. Apenas acaban, Louis mira su reloj con urgencia, y agradece a quien sea el jefe allá arriba cuando ve que aún están a tiempo. Apura a Harry para que se limpie la salsa de las manos y se ponga su chaqueta, casi tironeándolo de un lado a otro mientras busca sus llaves.

—¿A dónde van, chicos? —les pregunta Dan cuando ve sus movimientos frenéticos, con un globo a medio inflar en sus manos.

—Llevaré a Harry a _The Dome_ —responde Louis, ignorante de la reacción de Harry—. Solo será una hora. Volveremos justo para la fiesta de las chicas, lo prometo.

Su puntualidad no parece preocuparle a Dan, quien solo asiente con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Está bien —dice, alzando una mano en saludo—. Diviértanse, muchachos.

—Seguro, Dan —se despide, empujando a Harry fuera antes de desaparecer tras él.

***

—No puedo hacerlo —repite por quinta vez, sin soltar la baranda del borde de la pista.

—Sí puedes, solo tienes que confiar —le asegura el ojiazul.

Harry sacude su cabeza, aferrándose más a la baranda.

—Nope —mueve sus piernas en un intento de equilibrarse, pero acaba separándolas más, hasta que casi hace un split—. Louis, me estoy cayendo.

—No te estás cayendo, te estoy sosteniendo —le asegura, su agarre firme en sus caderas.

—Lou, tengo miedo, mierda —chilla, resbalándose en pánico.

—Ya, a ver —Louis toma algo de distancia—. Dame la mano.

Le amaga, pero finalmente extiende su mano derecha hacia él. Louis la toma con su derecha, y coloca su otra mano alrededor de su cintura.

—Bien, ahora suéltate —dice, apretando suavemente su piel cuando ve el miedo en sus ojos—. ¿Confías en mí?

Harry lo mira, su rostro contorsionado en una expresión insegura, pero se ablanda cuando ve la suave sonrisa del ojiazul. Reluctantemente, deja ir su agarre en la baranda, inmediatamente dando un manotazo para sostenerse de Louis.

—Eso. Oops —dice, cuando su pie se va hacia atrás, pero lo pega a su cuerpo para que vuelva a estar derecho—. Te tengo —le sonríe, apartándose un poco para dejar que gane algo de balance propio—. Bien, ahora patina como lo harías en la tierra —indica, moviéndose junto a él en los primeros pasos—. Así.

Avanzan lentamente, deslizándose por la pista con movimientos cortos pero concisos.

—¿Lo hago bien? —pregunta, casi sin despegar su vista del suelo.

—Perfecto, amor —le asegura.

No se apartan mucho del borde, sobre todo por la sanidad mental de Harry, pero sí rodean el centro, esquivando las demás personas en la pista. Louis siente cómo el rizado va ganando seguridad; ya no aprieta tan fuerte su mano, y comienza a hacer movimientos más fluidos. Se siente extrañamente orgulloso cuando ve su ceño fruncido en concentración, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

—Okay, sujétate bien —le advierte cuando una idea cruza su mente.

Harry se aferra a su mano otra vez al tiempo que Louis suelta su cintura. Se detiene, y deja que el impulso de Harry lo haga cruzar enfrente suyo. Cuando el rizado está a su derecha, él gira bajo su brazo, cambiando de mano y quedando frente a frente en lugar de lado a lado.

Sus pechos casi se están tocando, y Louis tiene que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Hola —dice, regalándole una sonrisa privada.

—Hola —responde, con las mejillas rojas. Su mirada va y viene de sus ojos, pero entonces pierde el balance y medio se cae de no ser por los brazos de Louis—. Mierda.

El ojiazul se ríe, pero el otro vuelve a resbalarse al intentar enderezarse, y se lleva a Louis consigo cuando cae al piso. Harry lo mira mortificado, con mitad de su cuerpo sobre Louis, pero este solo suelta una carcajada.

—Tu —dice, tocando su nariz con un dedo—, eres un pequeño Bambi.

Eso arranca una risa de sus labios. No pierden el tiempo antes de ponerse de pie, y comienzan otra vez, con Harry aferrado a la mano de Louis como si fuera un salvavidas. Él cree que a veces es al revés.

Regresan hora y media más tarde; para cuando lo hacen, ya hay algunas amigas de las chicas presentes y la tía Sally sentada junto a Jay en el sofá.

Louis le presenta a Harry, que por supuesto, encanta enseguida. A veces lo envidia un poco, esa facilidad suya para moverse en el mundo y fascinar a las personas. Sabe que no funciona con todos; con él no lo hizo. No al principio, no de esa manera. Aun así, recuerda que no podía olvidar sus ojos. Eran hechizantes, cautivadores. Todavía puede sentir un escalofrío cuando lo mira de esa forma tan suya, tan atenta y desnuda, que hace que se estremezca.

Harry es naturalmente fascinante. Inolvidable. Sublime en la forma en la que su presencia te hace sumergirte en la luz de su persona como el canto de una sirena. Louis se siente en el ojo de un huracán, admirando la destrucción que lo rodea sin preocuparse por ella, pero deseando tocarla. Harry es así de atrapante, sentado a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa que él le devuelve, como si no arrasara con él cada vez que rozan sus manos.

***

Hay momentos en los que adora no tener nuevos proyectos, sobre todo en verano, porque significa que no tiene que lidiar con las lluvias repentinas, o el tráfico de gente en los días soleados, o la molesta humedad que siempre viene con ellos aquí en Londres. También significa que puede darse la libertad de joder su agenda de sueño sin remordimientos, y es justamente lo que está haciendo con Harry en este momento.

Están en el sofá-cama de la sala, sentados cómodamente con Dominó recostado sobre el regazo de Harry. Tienen la tele prendida pasando algún capítulo de _Friends_ , aunque ninguno le está prestando mucha atención.

—Nunca tuve una etapa Zac Efron, Harry —responde Louis determinante—. No importa que tan lindo fuera Troy en _High School Musical._

No está seguro de cómo llegaron a esto, pero quizás tenga que ver con que comenzaron la noche viendo _BayWatch._

—¿Y entonces? —bufa Harry.

Louis se cruza de brazos.

—Tuve una etapa de David Beckham —dice con una expresión petulante, sacudiendo su cabeza.

El rizado lo considera, asintiendo para sí.

—Liam se parece a David —comenta entonces, borrando la sonrisa del rostro del otro.

—Okay, acabas de arruinar todas las fantasías de mi adolescencia —dice, entre indiferente y disgustado.

—Lo siento —ríe, despertando a Dominó cuando se sacude—. Si te hace sentir mejor, tú te pareces a David Bowie, y David Bowie era atractivo.

El ojiazul alza una ceja, mirándolo con diversión.

—¿Me estás llamando atractivo, Harold? —pregunta descaradamente. Sabe que está jugando con fuego.

Él simplemente se alza de hombros.

—Si es la conclusión que quieres sacar —le contesta con desinterés, pero tiene una sonrisa de lado que grita otra cosa.

Louis se ríe, rompiendo el momento por su propio bien. Lo mira por un rato antes de chasquear la lengua.

—Eres el fantasma de la juventud de Mick Jagger —le dice, inclinando su cabeza.

—Me lo han dicho —admite, sonriendo aún más.

El ojiazul lo observa, como inspeccionando algo, hasta que su mirada cae en su boca y se queda allí por un rato.

—Es algo en tus labios, creo —le dice, y ni siquiera se supone que iba a decirlo en voz alta. Había bebido un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no manejar su lengua.

Está empezando a sonrojarse y agradecer a la oscuridad de la sala, porque Harry desvía la mirada y muerde su labio inferior de una manera que parece apropósito, pero cuando vuelve a verlo cambia el tema él mismo.

—¿Niall a quien se parece?

—Gordon Ramsey —responde el ojiazul—. Siempre lo molesto con eso.

—Ah, ¡sí! —sus ojos verdes se iluminan con la realización, riendo—. Es verdad.

Louis le sonríe antes de ponerse de pie, pausando la serie, aunque ninguno la está viendo.

—Oye, nombrarlo me dio hambre —dice, volteando hacia Harry—. ¿Quieres que prepare algo para desayunar?

El rizado se estira por su teléfono, ojeando la hora.

—Son casi las tres de la madrugada —le dice con escepticismo.

—¿Y? —se alza de hombros—. Tengo hambre. Mucha.

—¿No es algo hípster? —pregunta con una ceja alzada y un tono divertido.

—Quizás, pero estoy demasiado hambriento como para que me importe —le sonríe, caminando a la cocina seguido de Harry.

Dominó se mueve entre sus piernas, esperando recibir algo de comida ahora que su sueño ha sido perturbado. Louis abre la puerta del refrigerador, ojeando su interior.

—¿Bueno, que te gustaría? —le pregunta al rizado, en busca de sugerencias.

Harry mira los ingredientes disponibles con seriedad, como si fuera la decisión más importante de su vida.

—¿Panqueques? —dice.

—Suena bien —aprueba, sacando la leche y pasándosela.

Se dividen el trabajo, y el rizado pone música de su celular para llenar el silencio de la noche. Hacen un poco de desastre, porque deciden hacer una competencia de voltear panqueques en el aire, y resulta más difícil de lo que creen. Uno sale volando con demasiada fuerza, golpea el techo y acaba encima del refrigerador, un poco de mezcla salpicando las paredes. Tienen que taparse la boca para que sus carcajadas no despierten a los vecinos. Le recuerda a Louis de la primera vez que cocinó con Harry.

Se atrasan limpiando, pero cerca de las cuatro están de vuelta sentados en el sofá, comiendo panqueques con Nutella y tratando de encontrar una buena película para ver. Louis no recuerda llegar a la mitad de la misma, ni llevar los platos a la cocina, pero sí recuerda la risa cansada del rizado mientras Ben Stiller dice algo en la pantalla, y la sensación de su cuerpo a su lado.

Se siente como si parpadeara por mucho tiempo, igual que esas veces donde solo va a descansar los ojos, pero [cuando](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4NgsbkyeJs) vuelve a abrirlos la sala está iluminada y oye a los autos pasando por la calle. Está bien descansado, pero se siente realmente cómodo, y tiene el día libre, asique no le molestaría quedarse un tiempo extra en la calidez de la cama.

Se remueve un poco, reacomodándose, hasta que nota que no está solo. Una breve sensación de pánico lo inunda hasta que reconoce los rizos y todo vuelve a él de golpe. Por supuesto, se supone que iba a dormir en su cama anoche, pero el sueño pareció vencerlo antes, y ahora está atrapado entre el respaldo del sofá y el cuerpo dormido de Harry.

Toma consciencia de sus posiciones; ambos con las piernas enredadas en la manta, Dominó enroscado en sus pies, y ellos casi pecho con pecho, como debieron acomodarse antes de perder totalmente la consciencia. Louis se apoya en su antebrazo, levantándose lo suficiente como para ojear la habitación; todo sigue como la noche anterior, excepto por la tele apagada. Se refriega los ojos con la mano, apenas estirándose. Harry se remueve un poco en su sueño, alertando a Louis, pero no despierta.

Sus ojos azules, sin embargo, no se mueven de su rostro. Tiene una expresión pacífica, con la mejilla aplastada contra la tela y los labios rosados entreabiertos, respirando con tranquilidad. Sus rizos están revueltos alrededor de su cara, y sus manos descansan frente a él, los dedos de la izquierda casi entrelazados con los de la derecha, como si le fuera costumbre sujetar algo.

Es curioso, pero mientras más lo observa, más humano parece. Debería lucir angelical, iluminado por el sol de la mañana, pero parece simplemente un chico. Un hermoso chico, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, el pelo pegado a la frente y una picadura de un insecto en el hombro, pero tan ridículamente humano y vivo, tan cálido a su lado.

Dominó se estira en sus pies, caminando en el espacio entre ellos en busca de atención. Louis acaricia su lomo, pero él va directo por Harry; maúlla suavemente, olisqueando su mejilla. El rizado frunce la nariz, despertando perezosamente. Abre los ojos, desorientado, pero cuando reconoce al gato le sonríe, moviendo su mano para acariciarlo.

—Hola —lo saluda con voz ronca. Sus ojos se mueven hacia Louis, quien lo mira maravillado, y le regala otra sonrisa perezosa antes de acurrucarse contra el sofá—. Buen día.

Es ahí cuando sabe que está verdaderamente jodido. No fue en el parque, ni en la fiesta de su hermana, ni luego del cine. Es ahí, despertando al lado de Harry, que sabe que quiere eso para el resto de su vida; mañanas tardías donde amanezcan enredados en las sábanas, con Dominó molestándolos y esa dulce sonrisa saludándolo con timidez desvergonzada.

Le corresponde, con los ojos brillándole con cariño.

—Hey, ángel —murmura.

Ve el color sonrojado de sus mejillas mientras esconde su rostro en los cojines. Le es cada vez más difícil, pero le toma todo en su ser no inclinarse y besarlo de la forma en la que se merece ser besado; como si fuera a durar para siempre.

***

Louis tarda un poco en encontrar el restaurante, pero cuando lo hace no sabe cómo pudo pasar por alto la fachada que Perrie le describió a la perfección. Entra, buscándola con la mirada entre las mesas, pero ella se le adelanta.

—¡Hola, Lou! —exclama, acercándose para poder abrazarlo—. ¡Pudiste llegar!

—Ajá —se aparta sonriente, extendiéndole un pequeño paquete—. Feliz cumpleaños, Pez.

Ella lo mira con sorpresa.

—Ah, no te hubieras molestado —dice. Le llevó unas flores a la oficina hoy, pero nunca ha sido otra cosa que generoso con los regalos para aquellos que quiere.

—Es un detalle —dice, restándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Gracias —sonríe ella, tomando el obsequio antes de sujetarlo del codo, como una dama victoriana—. Ven, te presentaré —dice, guiándolo hasta la mesa, donde ya hay algunas personas sentadas—. Chicos, él es Louis, un amigo del trabajo.

—Hola —saluda con una sonrisa afable.

Hay tres personas que no conoce y se presentan amablemente, y luego está este rostro familiar que no esperaba ver en la mesa.

—¡Hey, Lou! —lo saluda con alegría.

—¡Jade! —le sonríe, abrazándola antes de tomar el asiento a su lado—. No sabía que conocieras a Perrie.

—Es mi novia —dice ella, con mucha más confianza que la timidez de la rubia cuando se lo contó.

Louis tiene que poner pausa y rebobinar.

—Espera, ¿de verdad? —exclama gratamente sorprendido—. No sabía que hablaba de ti.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunta la rubia, sentándose al otro lado de Jade.

—Su mejor amigo es mi compañero de trabajo —le explica esta.

—¿El rizado? —dice Perrie, con su vista viajando de Louis a su novia.

—Harry, sí —asiente Jade.

—Vaya, el mundo sí es pequeño —dice él, arrimando más la silla a la mesa—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Tranquilo. Mis vacaciones empezaron la semana pasada asique me estoy relajando —suspira ella, hundiéndose un poco en el respaldo con alivio.

—Pensé que acababas en junio, con Harry— frunce el ceño.

Está confundida un momento hasta que chasquea la lengua, enderezándose.

—Nah, eso es en la panadería; hablo de la universidad —aclara.

—Oh, ¿qué estudias? —pregunta con interés

—Diseño Industrial.

Alza las cejas sorprendido. No la había imaginado en una carrera así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el campo no es de lo más cálido con las mujeres, pero de alguna forma encaja con ella.

—Wow —deja escapar un pequeño silbido—. Impresionante. ¿Qué tal vas?

Ella le sonríe con orgullo, pero cuando habla derrocha humildad.

—Genial —asegura, medio alzándose de hombros—. Somos pocas chicas, como puedes imaginarte, pero rompemos los esquemas.

—Increíble —sonríe, y lo dice en serio.

Siguen hablando hasta que llegan Calvin y más amigos de Perrie. Él se apega a aquellos que conoce, pero se suma de vez en cuando en alguna otra conversación de la mesa, incluso ganando una ronda de risas tras un chiste. Jesy aparece justo para el postre como había prometido, y se sienta cerca suyo, intercambiando comentarios graciosos con él por el resto de la reunión.

Es una linda celebración. Había olvidado esa sensación de frescura y seguridad que te da construir nuevas amistades. No es algo que hubiera hecho mucho con anterioridad, sobre todo a largo plazo, pero viendo los rostros más cercanos a él en esa mesa, cree que podría intentarlo otra vez. Y aun así, solo, se siente como si pudiera lograrlo todo.

***

Niall siempre fue musical; desde que eran niños, siempre quiso dedicarse a ello. Solía encerrarse en su habitación por horas componiendo, y sería el único momento donde lo verías calmado. Louis siempre supo que era talentoso, pero cada vez que tiene una presentación, realmente cae en la cuenta de lo increíble que es.

Liam está grabándolo con una sonrisa en la cara, porque se pone como la mamá del grupo en estas cosas, y Harry mueve los brazos de un lado a otro en las baladas hasta que todo el público lo está siguiendo. Louis, sin embargo, es el que más aplaude. Odia llamar la atención, sobre todo en eventos así, pero es el más ruidoso de todos por sus amigos, y por eso está aplaudiendo, gritando y silbando mientras Niall hace una reverencia con una sonrisa de tímido orgullo.

El espectáculo continúa con un coro, y luego está el cuarteto de cuerdas, donde está Maya, y Louis tiene que admitir que es realmente buena. Cuando acaba, esperan a Niall en la recepción, atentos a encontrarlo en un mar de gente. Harry es el primero en verlo, porque es una maldita jirafa, y también porque el irlandés se acerca agitando su mano para que lo noten.

—¡Increíble, Niall! — es lo primero que le grita Louis mientras se abre paso hacia ellos.

—¡Ese es nuestro chico! —se suma Harry.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, Liam tironea de su brazo.

—¡Ven aquí, rubio! —exclama, estrechándolo con fuerza hasta que se vuelve un abrazo grupal.

—Gracias por venir, chicos —ríe él, camuflado en medio de sus cuerpos apretados. Cuando se apartan, luce una sonrisa brillante—. ¿Quién quiere ir a celebrar?

Acaban en un _Nando's_ , porque es lo más cercano que hay y están muertos de hambre. Se tardaron un poco para salir del gentío, y luego se cruzaron a Maya y Niall los presentó; para cuando estaban en la calle, su apetito había crecido mucho.

Son igual de ruidosos en el restaurante, pero Louis culpa al alcohol, y a Niall, a pesar de que él está riendo igual de fuerte, pero no va a admitirlo por orgullo propio. Se la pasan haciendo chistes y cantando las canciones de la presentación, Liam gritando que compren las de Niall en _iTunes_ , lo que lleva a todos a cantar _This Town_ y _Never Enough_ a todo pulmón. Louis considera un logro que no los echen.

Se despiden a la medianoche, Harry insistiendo que conduzcan con cuidado a pesar de que todos viajan en el auto de Liam. Los deja a ambos en la casa de Louis, y Harry vuelve a repetírselo con una mirada seria antes de saludarlo y meterse dentro con el ojiazul.

Louis va directo a la cocina, preparando el té que le prometió mientras el rizado tararea alguna canción. Es agradablemente apacible como los únicos sonidos que oye son las tazas, los murmullos de su amigo y los maullidos de Dominó.

—Hey, Dido —saluda Harry cuando el minino se sube al sofá—. Voy a invadir tu casa otra vez hoy.

El gato lo observa por un instante, moviendo las orejas con atención e inclinando la cabeza.

— _Miau_ —suelta el minino, antes de bostezar.

Él lo ignora, alzándolo con una sonrisa enorme.

—Aww, yo también te extrañé, bola de pelos —dice, abrazándolo contra su pecho hasta que está ronroneando, y luego voltea hacia la cocina—. Oye, ¿crees que los gatos nos entiendan o solo nos oyen diciendo "babba yabba didle didly doo"?

Louis entra cargando dos tazas y una expresión divertida, pero no dice ni una palabra.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunta Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es gracioso porque estás algo ebrio —le contesta, dejando su taza en la mesa de café.

—No estoy ebrio —dice defensivo, abrazando más a Dominó, y suena como un niño enfadado.

—Dije "algo" —le repite, tomando un sorbo de té.

—Bueno, tú también bebiste —le retruca.

—Pero puedo manejarlo mejor —señala. Harry le saca la lengua en burla, y él lo mira poco impresionado, pero soltando una risa—. Muy maduro, Haz.

El otro se le queda viendo con un vestigio de sonrisa mientras Dominó se escabulle de su agarre.

—Un año atrás no te hubieras reído conmigo —dice, suavemente.

La sonrisa de Louis se congela, debilitándose un poco. Mira su taza un momento, sumergido en la idea. Un año atrás hubiera estado histérico por el hecho de que Harry se le acercara, desesperado por alejarlo de él, pero ahora solo quiere poder estirarse y tomar su mano sin necesitar de ninguna excusa.

—Ha pasado mucho, ¿no? —murmura.

El rizado deja a Dominó bajarse de su regazo, siguiéndolo con la vista.

—Es increíble que te conociera hace un año —comenta, luego de un rato.

—Cinco días.

—¿Qué? —voltea, confundido.

—Un año y cinco días. Desde que nos conocimos —dice, alzando la vista otra vez—. Lo recuerdo.

Parece sorprendido de que recuerde la fecha exacta, pero no hace un comentario al respecto. Mira su taza de té, aunque no la toma.

—Fue difícil encontrarte —dice.

Louis alza una ceja.

—Te metiste en mi casa —le recuerda, señalando el sillón—. Estabas sentado justo ahí.

Harry bufa, cruzándose de brazos.

—En mi defensa, que por cierto ya te he dicho, traté de conocerte naturalmente y te seguías resistiendo —explica, entonces inhala abruptamente y lo señala— ¡Y me apuntaste con un paraguas!

Louis suelta una risa, porque se había olvidado de eso.

—Había tenido un mal día. Varios —justifica, dejando la taza junto a la otra—. Me dijiste que no esperaste porque eras impaciente.

—Bueno, sí —admite, luciendo medio culpable—. Te había visto unos días antes y era imposible no querer conocerte lo más pronto posible.

Eso llama su atención, frunciendo su entrecejo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que unos días antes?

Harry lo mira con ligera sorpresa, como si creyera habérselo contado antes, pero eso es algo que Louis recordaría. Se voltea un poco, aclarando su garganta.

—Te vi por primera vez cuando estabas caminando en Hyde Park. Debió ser un mal día, porque se te notaba melancólico. Es extraño, porque era la primera vez que te veía pero sabía que no era la primera vez que salías así —la boca del ojiazul da un tirón, pero lo deja seguir—. Estabas distraído en tu propia mente, y entonces chocaste con una pequeña rubia. Ella cayó al suelo y te miró con ojos enormes, y cuando tú la viste, fue como si fueras una persona distinta. Te arrodillaste junto a ella y la ayudaste a pararse, preguntándole si estaba bien. Y le sonreíste. Lo hiciste de una manera tan dulce e íntima que era escalofriantemente contrastante.

La respiración de Louis se atasca un momento, porque ahora lo recuerda. La niña se parecía tanto a Lottie que tuvo un ataque de ansiedad cuando regresó a casa, pero por ese instante no pudo evitar ser cuidadoso y amable con ella.

—Te había visto ser esquivo con la gente y estar absorto, escondiéndote de ojos que ni siquiera te estaban mirando, pero luego te vi sonreírle a esa niña y supe que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para volver a poner ese gesto en tu cara, todo el tiempo.

Harry no aparta sus ojos de él, observando con cierta maravilla la profundidad de sus irises azules.

—Supe que eras hermoso. Que tu alma era hermosa, y no podía permitirte dejarte caer, aún si no querías mi ayuda —susurra.

Louis se siente abrumado, pegado a su mirada como un imán, gritándole mil preguntas con ojos húmedos. Una respiración temblorosa se escapa de sus labios entreabiertos antes de apartar la vista.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? —pregunta intentando que su voz suene firme.

—Lo siento —se apresura Harry, mirando su regazo—. No quería... Quería que lo supieras, por qué no me rendí. Y por qué te di tu espacio.

Parece una vida atrás, para Louis. Como un universo paralelo que no está seguro que existió. Como si hubiera un vacío entre la vida con Lottie y la vida ahora, porque ese dolor parece algo tan lejano para él, que solamente puede haber existido en alguien más.

Ambos están mirando sus manos, perdidos en un silencio demasiado grande y un momento demasiado escurridizo.

—A veces pienso en lo diferente que sería mi vida si no te hubiera conocido —le dice despacio, haciendo que el rizado alce la mirada—. Pero no pienso en el dolor, ni en la ansiedad, ni en la soledad. Pienso en el amor —confiesa, carente de palabras por un instante—. En todo el amor que no habría conocido si no fuera por ti.

No lo ve, pero lo siente observarlo con intensidad.

—Tú me enseñaste cosas también —murmura el rizado al cabo de un rato—. Me mostraste el mundo y me abriste los brazos... Me regalaste cosas que no quiero perder.

—¿Las devolverías? —pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Las cosas, ¿las devolverías? —repite y voltea hacia él, con ojos tristes y la voz derrotada—. Si sabes que vas a perderlas, ¿las devolverías para evitarte un dolor que no lo vale, la culpa de saber que lo tuviste y lo dejaste atrás, o te arriesgarías a extrañarlas para siempre?

Harry lo mira, desarmado ante la forma en la que lo está mirando, esperando por una respuesta que lo defina todo.

Ambos saben lo que está preguntando. ¿Te importa? ¿Te importo? " _Si te doy mi corazón, ¿me lo regresarías? ¿O te aferrarías hasta el último momento?"_

—Me arriesgaría —responde.

Su corazón se contrae y las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos. Apenas se mueve; el aire es demasiado denso. Harry está congelado frente a él, y todo lo que significan sus palabras también lo está, como si fuera demasiado si tomaran sentido de golpe. Quiere hacer algo, pero no sabe qué; si correr o esconderse o morir u olvidar. De repente están muy cerca. Está pegado al sofá, a esos ojos verdes que lo miran con el mismo miedo.

Lo ve abrir la boca, pero no puede permitirse oírlo.

—No lo digas —le pide, cerrando los [ojos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0lw3qylVfY).

No lo hace, pero lo oye suspirar con dolor, como si las palabras murieran en su garganta.

—No lo digas en voz alta, no... —abre los ojos, susurrando con voz quebrada— No me hagas creer que podemos permitirnos esto cuando al final tendrás que irte.

—Louis-- —le pide, desesperado y mirándolo tan, tan herido.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, y no puede quebrarse ahora. No puede romperle el corazón a los dos cuando está tratando de evitar justo eso.

—No lo digas. Por favor —le ruega, negando con amargura—. No nos prometas algo que no puedes darnos.

—Pero lo siento —dice, ronco por el nudo en su garganta—. No puedo hacer que desaparezca. No quiero hacerlo. Es demasiado grande, y eres tú —estira su mano en busca de la suya, y él lo deja entrelazar sus dedos con ansiedad.

—Por favor —repite, su labio temblando—. Yo no... no podré hacer esto si lo haces. No puedo seguir si... si me dices que me dejarás caer cuando sabes que no vas a atraparme —intenta hacerle entender.

—Puedo esconderlo —insiste con desespero, sin pensar, apretando su mano cuando lo ve negar con vehemencia—. Puedo fingir que no existe si eso quieres, te prometo que puedo hacerlo —le asegura, su mano posándose en la mejilla de Louis vacilantemente, y sonando tan roto—, pero por favor, no me pidas que me vaya.

Algo en Louis se quiebra, dejando escapar un gimoteo.

—Nunca te pediría algo así —susurra.

Siente la exhalación de Harry contra sus labios, trémula, y entonces se está inclinando hacia él. Debería detenerlo, pero no tiene la fuerza; cierra los ojos mientras siente el calor de su piel, su nariz contra la suya, quieta, como esperando su permiso. Entonces se desliza más allá, apoyando sus labios suavemente sobre su mejilla.

Louis exhala pesadamente, temblando bajo su tacto. Lleva su mano libre al cuello de Harry, estirándose para besar su mandíbula. Lo siente afirmar su agarre, y lo besa otra vez, más arriba, en su pómulo.

Es como una reacción en cadena, porque pronto están besándose con desespero, presionando suavemente sus labios en las mejillas, sien, frente, nariz, palmas del otro, rodeando sus bocas en un acuerdo tácito. Harry besa sus lágrimas secas, y él acaricia la piel donde se están deslizando algunas. Se siente abandonado a la desesperanza, aferrándose al otro como un cable a tierra, un puente a la realidad, como si abrir los ojos o aflojar el agarre fuera a hacer que el instante se evapore en el aire.

Besa la mano que sujeta su mejilla otra vez, y entonces siente el rostro del rizado moverse lentamente, con los labios rozando su piel como un rastro fantasma. Se detienen, a un centímetro de su boca, besando la comisura de la misma con cuidado, como si fuera una promesa.

Louis respira agitado, con el corazón desembocado y las manos perdidas entre su pelo. Apoya sus frentes juntas; Harry demasiado cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

—Quédate esta noche —murmura, la mano en su cuello deslizándose hasta su pecho—. Por favor.

No lo ve asentir; lo siente sacudir su cabeza, lo oye exhalar sonoramente, uniendo sus manos bajo su nuca, sosteniéndolo cerca.

No se mueven por un largo rato, ahogándose en la presencia del otro hasta que el agua es aire para sus pulmones y pueden respirar con tranquilidad. Cuando Louis abre los ojos, se encuentra con los inmensos orbes verdes mirándolo con intensidad; le quita el aliento lo mucho que ve escondido en sus rincones.

Les toma varios minutos ponerse en marcha, sobretodo porque no saben qué hacer con el otro. Se mueven de una forma confusa, sintiéndose eléctricos cuando su piel roza al extenderse los pijamas. Tienen cosas que hablar, pero hasta la mañana, están en un extraño limbo donde no hay terreno seguro. Louis se siente desorientado, embriagado en sus sentidos; no quiere dejar pasar la noche, no quiere dejarlo ir tan fácil.

Parados en la puerta de su cuarto, siguen intentando despedirse a pesar de la forma en la que extienden sus palabras. Se susurran un saludo final, y entonces el rizado se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla. Le sonríe con timidez antes de darse la vuelta, como si no hubiera hecho nada en absoluto.

Louis ve el paso vacilante en su andar, la forma en la que va lento, como esperando que lo detenga, y está perdido, ¿no? Por la forma en la que ese ser lo hace sentir impotente.

—Harry —llama. Se voltea, y ve el brillo de esperanza en su mirada intentando pasar desapercibido. Humedece sus labios, con la voz desgastada de contener tantos sollozos—. No sé si quiero dormir solo esta vez.

El rizado lo observa, como esperando que se arrepienta.

—¿Estás seguro?

 _No._ Pero es eso por lo cual lo quiere a su lado. Quiere la seguridad de que si en la mañana todo se va al demonio, si no encuentran la forma de que todo funcione, aún puede tener esta noche.

Se recuestan uno frente al otro en la cama de Louis, acomodados de una forma donde su piel apenas se toca, y ninguno sabe si estar agradecido por eso. Harry está mirando el techo, con el cuerpo tenso y las manos a sus costados, inseguro de su lugar. Unos ojos zafiro lo miran con duda, aterrados de lo que puede estar pensando, de palabras que aún tienen que decirse.

Puede resultar en gritos. Puede acabar en llanto, en odio, en dolor o resignación. Y esos finales son los que lo aterran; los finales donde Harry lo deja antes de que tenga que hacerlo. Asique se arma de valor y se estira, tomando su mano con miedo.

El rizado voltea al instante, sintiendo sus dedos intentar escurrirse en su palma. Está sorprendido, pero se deja hacer cuando ve el pánico que siente reflejado en sus ojos. Se gira con cuidado, acostándose de lado hasta que están enfrentados, y lleva sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus labios.

Se miran por un buen rato sin decir nada, solo haciéndose compañía y es irónico, que justamente el motivo por el cual sus caminos se cruzaron sea la promesa que se están susurrando en silencio.

Harry aprieta su mano suavemente, y Louis se lo devuelve. " _Estoy aquí_ " dicen. Estaré aquí en la mañana. Y estaré aquí pase lo que pase luego de eso.

Mientras Louis cierra los ojos y se deja envolver en la sensación de su presencia, se permite convencerse que eso es suficiente.


	20. CAPÍTULO XX

_i believe in growth._

_the kind that hurts_

_and the kind that_

_heals._

_— alexandra elle_

*******

Louis se enfoca en su bebida al igual que la noche anterior, como si eso fuese a librarlo de la conversación sucediendo frente a él. El rizado está sentado en frente suyo, jugando con la taza en sus manos, sin apetito.

Sabe que él tiene que sacar el tema, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Siente el tiempo resbalarse como granos de arena por un cuello de vidrio; lo ahogan y le es difícil respirar. Al final, termina diciéndolo para que el silencio no lo siga matando.

—No podemos estar juntos —suelta, con la voz rasposa por el sueño.

Harry lo mira con tranquilidad, pero sus dedos se tensan alrededor de la taza, puntuados con una respiración honda.

—Ya sé tu respuesta, pero, ¿por qué? —responde con calma, su voz controlada.

Louis traga saliva. Ni siquiera han empezado y ya está saliendo como no quería que saliera.

—Al final vas a irte —dice, intentando ser firme mientras le sostiene la mirada—. Tienes que. ¿Cuál es el punto de dejarnos creer que podemos durar cuando no tenemos esa oportunidad?

—Valdría la pena —dice al instante. Suena algo tosco, por la forma en la que presiona su mandíbula.

—Claro que vale la pena, Harry —murmura, como si la idea contraria fuera estúpida.

—¿Entonces?

Su gesto ondea un poco; por un momento sus ojos son tristes y su semblante se suelta, pero se va tan rápido como llega.

—Que vas a irte y a dejarme lidiar con ello.

—¿Crees que yo no lo sufriría? —frunce el ceño, apoyando sus codos en la mesa como si la conversación hubiese dado un giro atrapante.

—¡No! —se apresura a corregir con ansiedad, recordando cómo acabó esto la última vez—. Solo que... No me mires así, me estás viendo como si fuera un hijo de puta y no me gusta.

Harry alza las cejas, sonriendo sin humor.

—Bueno, estoy tratando de entender por qué mierda no quieres arriesgarte —dice, y claramente esto _no_ está saliendo bien.

—¡Porque trato de evitar que acabemos en pedazos! —le grita, y okay, no tendría qué, pero esto está poniéndolo de los nervios.

—¡Ese es el maldito punto de arriesgarse a sentir esto, Louis! —le grita de vuelta—. ¡Conmigo o con cualquiera!

—Tu perdiste a tu familia, ¿no? —lo corta, bajando el volumen considerablemente. Eso parece aplacarlo, porque cierra la boca y lo mira desde su lugar—. Los viste en el cementerio. Viste a Gemma, Anne y Robin y te hizo mierda. Y ellos estaban destrozados. Pero los viste. Yo ni siquiera podré verte. Yo tendré que seguir enfrentando el mundo con el corazón destrozado otra vez, pero entonces no aparecerás tú para ayudarme. Y tú vas a tener que vivir la eternidad extrañando algo que podrías no extrañar, si tan solo no lo hubieras tenido —lo ve bajar la mirada, quizás entendiendo su punto ahora. Es malditamente doloroso, pero para él, tiene sentido—. Ambos perdimos gente importante antes, sin que pudiéramos evitarlo. Esta vez, quiero intentar salvarnos de algo del dolor que nos espera —termina, frunciendo sus labios con miedo a lo que siga.

Harry permanece callado, mirando su té como si tuviera las palabras impresas en su superficie.

—Asique lo ignoramos, ¿no? —dice, con desprecio goteando de sus palabras para cubrir la forma en la que sus labios se tuercen con amargura, a pesar de haberlo sugerido él mismo la noche anterior—. Fingimos que no sentimos nada por el otro.

Louis niega suavemente, aunque no lo esté mirando.

—No voy a dejar de quererte —le dice con honestidad—. No puedo esconder eso, pero si puedo mantener mi distancia.

Harry alza su mirada, y es como si hubieran atravesado el corazón de Louis con una espada.

—¿Podré abrazarte? —lo dice casi como un ruego, ni siquiera se molesta en cubrir su voz rota.

—No voy a negarte eso, Harry —responde, conteniendo la necesidad de estirarse y acariciar su mejilla—. Aún somos amigos. Solo que...

—No nos queremos como amigos —completa por él.

—No.

De repente Louis lo entiende; por qué es tan doloroso el cliché de las películas cuando dos personajes deciden que están mejor manteniendo una amistad. Objetivamente es lo mejor, pero solo hasta ahora pudo entender la amargura de saber lo que estás sacrificando, a lo que accedes a renunciar por lo que crees es el bien mayor. Y bueno, duele como la mierda. Louis tiene que respirar corto y despacio para asegurarse de que no se va a desarmar en pedazos.

—De acuerdo —dice Harry, mirándolo con determinación, frunciendo sus labios de una forma que lo delata—. Si crees que esto puede hacer que duela menos al final, de acuerdo. Por ti, lo intentaré.

Y está hecho entonces, ¿no? Louis debería sentirse feliz de que salió bien, y de que todo va a acabar de la mejor forma en la que podría hacerlo.

Solo que no se siente bien en absoluto.

***

Entra en su oficina a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta lo más rápido que puede. Apoya su espalda contra el vidrio, permitiéndose algunas arrebatadas bocanadas de aire.

El dolor de cabeza de la mañana regresa, pero ya no es por culpa de una pesadilla, sino por un reloj en su cabeza recordándole que hay asuntos que debería estar resolviendo en lugar de hundirse en la autocompasión. Está capacitado para manejar construcciones, maldita sea, no debería ponerse así por un problema con un contratista.

Se está acumulando. Toda la mierda de los últimos días se está acumulando y si no hace algo pronto va a explotar.

Se estremece en una bocanada ante la idea de perder el control, pero su mirada se encuentra con la foto de Lottie en su repisa, y se aferra al atisbo de realidad que ve en la imagen mientras busca su celular. Marca con dedos trémulos, demasiado afectado como para recordar que lo tiene agendado. Espera a que atienda mientras se encoje en un rincón contra su escritorio. Está empujando la madera con su espalda, necesitado de algún movimiento físico para evitar dañarse a sí mismo.

—¿Hola? —pregunta alguien al otro lado de la línea, y Louis se detiene.

—Liam —exhala, aferrándose al teléfono como si hubiera entrado por la puerta—. Estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Necesito que me-- me calmes —pide, esperando que lo entienda a pesar de sonar afectado.

—Dios, Lou —llega su voz preocupada, con movimientos de fondo—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que vaya?

—No, no —se apresura. Respira; ha hecho esto antes—. Está bien, solo... necesito anclarme —un sollozo ahogado se escapa de sus labios—. Háblame, eso funciona.

—Seguro, sí. Sí, sí... —se repite, evidentemente incómodo con quedarse en donde está, pero no dice nada al respecto—. ¿Estás en un lugar donde te sientes a salvo?

Asiente, pero desiste cuando se da cuenta que no puede verlo.

—Algo. Sí.

—Okay, respira. Respira hondo. Estoy aquí, estás bien —le dice con voz suave mientras él intenta respirar controladamente—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—N--no —niega, porque son muchas cosas juntas como para hacerles frente ahora—. Es el trabajo. Estrés. Lottie.

Casi puede verlo asentir.

—Bien. Puedes hacerlo, ¿sí? Cualquier cosa que te propongas —lo alienta, atento a su respiración, parando si lo oye jadear—. Y está bien si te sientes abrumado de vez en cuando, eso pasa, y probablemente significa que estás haciendo un trabajo genial porque te preocupas que lo sea.

Tiene lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, y bueno, ahí viene otro dolor de cabeza. Es patético que no pueda controlar eso todavía; tiene veintiséis años, por dios. Lottie estaría decepcionada. Gimotea de vuelta. Es regresivo pensar eso, le diría Steve. O cualquiera. Tiene que dejar de pensarlo pero casi es agosto y ella no está aquí y él los está decepcionando tanto a todos.

—Es una mierda preocuparse así —escupe, intentando domar las lágrimas—. Me siento estúpido.

—Pero no lo eres —le asegura Liam—. Es normal y está bien, Lou. ¿Sigues respirando hondo?

—S-sí.

—Bien. Estoy aquí —reafirma. Puede oírlo titubear un instante, y cree que solo se está asegurando de que respira como le dijo hasta que vuelve a hablar—. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuve ese gran examen en mi primer año de la universidad? ¿El de mi ataque de pánico?

Louis frunce el ceño con el cambio de tema.

—Sí.

—Estaba temblando. Apenas podía respirar y se sentía como si el mundo llegara a su fin y fuera mi culpa —explica, y Louis lo recuerda claramente arrodillado en el baño de su departamento—. Tú me ayudaste con eso, ¿pero sabes que recuerdo más? Que pensé, 'Louis es un maldito héroe por sobrevivir a esto toda su vida'.

Eso atrapa su atención. Sus bocanadas cesan, silencioso para escuchar con claridad lo que Liam está tratando de decirle, porque no cree haber oído bien.

—Estaba aterrado pero no sabía a dónde huir, o qué hacer, y el saber que tú luchas con eso a diario en un montón de ocasiones me hizo darme cuenta de lo realmente valiente que eres —continúa, constante y afable—. Sé que es difícil creerlo justo en este momento, pero eres jodidamente valiente y fuerte, Lou, y te admiro muchísimo por eso.

Lo escucha como si fuera un concepto extraño, algo demasiado grande como para tomar dimensión de la idea, y termina amansándolo más de lo que la ansiedad podría alterarlo. Perdido en sus palabras, le toma un minuto notar que ya no está llorando, y la adrenalina comienza a esfumarse de su cuerpo.

Liam lo admira por un lado suyo que él aborrece, o más bien, lo admira por no dejar que ese lado suyo lo abrume por completo. Sabe que sus amigos están orgullosos de él, pero el que él lo admire por _eso_ , por algo que nunca creyó se merecía ser admirado, es una idea que nunca se había cruzado en su mente.

—Gracias, Li —murmura en la línea, y espera que a pesar de su trémula voz realmente entienda lo que para él significa.

***

Por primera vez en una semana, Louis dobla hacia la panadería luego del trabajo.

No es que estuviese evitando a Harry, solo que tiene miedo. Miedo de que algo haya cambiado, aunque prometieron que no. De hecho, no es como si no lo hubiera visto luego de su charla; lo cruzó en la tienda de Niall un par de veces e interactuaron como cualquier otro día, pero todavía no han estado solos desde que ocurrió. Louis pasó del punto de dejarlo estar al punto de preocuparse de distenderlo demasiado, por lo que está cruzando la puerta de la panadería con sus esperanzas en mano, rogando que todo siga igual. Fionn es el primero en verlo, y él sonríe en su dirección para corresponder su saludo. Sus ojos se mueven por el lugar hasta que dan con Harry, y entonces no está tan seguro de sus pasos.

Se ve resplandeciente detrás de la caja registradora, charlando animado y sonriendo con sus hoyuelos. Louis no sabía que lo había extrañado tanto hasta ese instante.

Está distraído, despidiendo a una clienta, pero cuando finalmente lo ve, su sonrisa se vuelve más tímida. El ojiazul le corresponde, algo tenso, acercándose al mostrador.

—Hola —dice Harry cuando se detiene frente a él.

—Hola.

Es algo incómodo, y es justamente lo que no quiere, pero entonces el rizado lo mira con dulzura.

—Te extrañé por aquí —dice suavemente—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien —responde, carente de palabras—. Estresante. Tenemos un proyecto difícil —se alza de hombros, mirándolo escurridizamente—. ¿El tuyo?

Harry lo imita.

—Tranquilo. Aburrido, sin ti —confiesa, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa sincera—. Fionn no sabe hacer chistes.

Bufa una risa, bajando la cabeza.

—Tú no eres mucho mejor, Harold —responde, con arrugas junto a sus ojos.

—Pero tú entiendes mi sentido del humor.

—Eso es porque manejo el arte de la comedia —le sonríe burlonamente y con más confianza, tomando asiento junto al mostrador.

—Por supuesto, oh, rey de las risas —dramatiza, mirándolo divertido—. ¿Nos deleitará hoy con sus gloriosos chistes?

El ojiazul rueda los ojos.

—Quizás, si me traes un té.

—Marchando, su alteza —le asegura, poniendo un acento cada vez más ridículo—. ¿Desea algo dulce para acompañarlo?

Louis frunce sus labios en una ve corta.

—Sorpréndeme.

La sonrisa que le da Harry es más que suficiente.

—Será un placer.

***

Tantos malos sueños y estrés solamente pueden llevarlo a casa. Antes hubiera terminado de una forma más solitaria y menos pasiva, pero Louis no es el mismo, por lo cual libera un fin de semana y compra un boleto a Doncaster. Por supuesto, los chicos se enteran, y como el rubio no tiene nada mejor que hacer que dejar la tienda en manos de Josh (en quien confía ciegamente, luego de años de trabajo), se apunta para una visita a la que define como su "segunda familia B", porque la de Liam es la A.

Es bueno volver a casa con él, porque se siente como cuando eran adolescentes y pasaban las tardes charlando en su habitación. Niall sigue siendo Niall, por lo que las gemelas aún se ríen de sus voces raras y sus padres disfrutan de la forma en la que narra anécdotas con la habilidad de un comediante nato. Él ha oído esta historia en particular antes, prefiriendo lanzarse al sofá junto a Fizzy, quien ha estado inusualmente callada.

—¿Con quién estás tan prendida al celular? —le pregunta cuando ni siquiera voltea a verlo.

—Amigos —responde mientras continúa tecleando.

—Ah, okay —asiente antes de apartar la vista.

Ella se detiene, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta.

Él se voltea con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué? —responde.

—No es nadie —se defiende, volteando un poco el celular. Su hermano alza las manos.

—No dije nada.

—Lo supusiste.

—Te juro que no —insiste, sonriendo divertido con su reacción.

—No es un chico, Louis —advierte ella amenazadoramente.

—Bien —asiente, mirando al frente otra vez.

_Resiste. Resiste. Resiste._

Fizzy suspira.

—Ok, sí, es un chico —gruñe resignada.

Louis tamborilea sus piernas con una sonrisa enorme.

—Bingo.

—Odio que hagas eso.

—Adoro que caigas —la molesta, reacomodándose antes de señalar el teléfono—. Asique, ¿qué tal va todo?

—Bien, supongo —se alza de hombros, con las mejillas algo rosadas—. Se llama Peter, es del club de atletismo. Somos buenos amigos.

—Ah, ¿o sea que aún no puedo darle la charla? —dice con decepción.

Fizzy le dedica una mirada asesina.

—No. Te agradecería si no le das la charla nunca.

—No puedes detenerme, es mi deber como hermano mayor —le dice con seriedad solemne—. Tengo que asegurarme que te trate como te mereces.

Ella ríe, rodando los ojos.

—¿Que me cuide de todo mal y todo eso?

Louis hace una mueca, meneando la cabeza.

—Bueno, puedes cuidarte sola y eres bastante independiente pero sí, que te apoye y te defienda también —concede.

Su hermana suspira.

—Bueno, supongo que si algo sucede y es tu deber de hermano mayor... —dice resignada pero sonriente. Él vuelve a tamborilear sus piernas—. Te emociona demasiado esa charla.

Él se alza de hombros con timidez.

—Me gusta poder estar ahí para ustedes, y que no tengan que cuidar de mí.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta, dejando su celular en su regazo.

—He sido un poco dependiente para ser el hermano mayor. No quiero que se preocupen por eso, quiero poder actuar como uno.

Felicité frunce el ceño, mirándolo como si le estuviera diciendo que en realidad son aliens en un universo paralelo.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? No eres dependiente.

Él le dedica una sonrisa débil que no alcanza sus ojos.

—Talvez no contigo, pero con Lottie... —un gran suspiro lo abruma. No es como si no hubiera hablado de esto con Fiz; lo habían hecho, pero nunca sobre su vínculo con Lottie. Es algo implícito, la confianza mutua que se tenían—. Ella era mucho más responsable que yo. A veces quisiera haber podido cuidarla más de lo que ella me cuidaba a mí —admite en voz baja—. Estaría más orgullosa, ¿eh?

Los enormes ojos de la castaña están fijos con incredulidad, toda su atención en él.

—Louis. Lottie te admiraba —dice, puntuando la frase—. Ella siempre me contaba cómo la cuidaste cuando eran pequeños y mamá se estaba divorciando, y cómo la inspiraba que fueras tan fuerte y atento con ella aún con todo lo que estaba pasando en la familia.

Louis siente como si le hubieran dado vuelta a la habitación varias veces, porque de siente desorientado.

—¿Ella... Ella te dijo eso?

Fizzy asiente.

—Estaba orgullosa de ti, Lou —le asegura.

Tiene un flashback de Liam diciéndole algo similar, pero no se compara a la idea de Charlotte sintiéndose orgullosa de él. En su cabeza, él solo había sido una bola de nervios autodesignada para ella, un caos de emociones con el cual lidiar, nunca creyó que ella lo vería como alguien que supo protegerla de los monstruos que la asustaban.

—Nunca creí que lo estuviera... —murmura.

—Me lo decía siempre, que quería ser más como tú —continua, sonriendo suavemente—. Todas queremos ser un poco como tú.

Los ojos de Louis se disparan hacia ella con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad?

Ella asiente.

—Sí. Estás trabajando en lo que amas y sonriéndole a la vida a pesar de todas las cosas que pasó esta familia, y que pasaste tú en especial, es admirable —confiesa, jugando con su celular en las manos—. A veces tengo un mal día y ya quiero tirar todo a la mierda.

—Hey, está bien eso —codea su brazo con cuidado, voz dulce pero sería—. Nunca compares tu dolor con el de los demás y te reproches de que exageras. No es sobre quien la pasa peor, sino cómo lidias con eso después. Si dejas que te hunda o sigues adelante —dice. Se encoge un poco de hombros, ni siquiera avergonzado—. Yo dejé que me hundiera por un buen tiempo.

—¿Y qué te sacó adelante? —pregunta con curiosidad, porque bueno, él regresó a casa de un día para el otro.

—Ustedes. Mis amigos –responde, y señala a Niall—. Un montón de gente buena que apareció en mi vida. Es importante rodearte de personas que te hacen bien, y si te cuesta encontrarlas no te rindas. Para empezar, siempre me tendrás a mí —dice con una sonrisa.

Ella le corresponde.

—Y dices que no eres un buen hermano mayor —dice inclinándose por un abrazo.

El teléfono de Fiz se ilumina con un mensaje nuevo, pero ella no lo suelta aún, por más que Louis abre los ojos y amaga con apartarse. Se separan segundos después, compartiendo el final de un dulce momento de hermanos hasta que Louis le sonríe con diversión, apuntando el teléfono.

—Bueno, sí, ahora que tienen una cita, ¿le puedo dar la charla?

Fizzy lo mira con indignación, apartado el celular de su vista antes de golpearlo con una almohada.

Louis quiere cuidar de sus hermanas, sí, pero también quiere dar la charla, porque es divertido ser intimidante por unos quince minutos.

***

La oficina de Steve está llena de libros interesantes. Louis no se interesó en ellos al principio, demasiado centrado en dejar salir cosas de su pecho, pero luego de varias sesiones, comenzó a relajarse más y deambular por la habitación de vez en cuando. Se detuvo a ojear un par de libros algunas veces, y Steve le había ofrecido llevárselos, pero él lo rechazó amablemente, contento con husmear. Cuando acaba de leer la contratapa de uno, lo guarda de nuevo en el estante, regresando a su asiento.

—¿Y qué tal todo en el trabajo? —pregunta el hombre. Tiene su cabello recogido por el calor, a pesar del aire acondicionado—. ¿Va bien tu proyecto?

—Uhm, de hecho, quería hablar de algo en especial hoy —aprovecha, ubicándose frente a él.

—¿Si?

Asiente, con un aire de determinación.

—Es algo que he estado pensando en hacer, pero no me decidí hasta estos días —confiesa, golpeando sus manos juntas suavemente.

—Bueno, ¿qué es? —le pregunta curioso.

—Visitar a Lottie —lo dice de golpe, de la misma forma que la idea se apareció en su mente, pero suena igual de correcta que en ese momento—. Ir a su tumba. Nunca fui porque... Bueno, no estaba listo para aceptarlo. Incluso no me quedé durante todo el entierro —explica, gestualizando con las manos—. Pero creo que... me gustaría ir. Y hablarle.

—¿Como una especie de despedida? —arriesga Steve.

Louis hace una mueca de poco convencimiento.

—No sé si como una despedida —menea la cabeza—.Quizá un cierre. Creo que inconscientemente me estaba animando a mí mismo a hacer esto.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Como mis sueños.

El hombre inclina la cabeza.

—¿Las pesadillas?

—No, los últimos sueños —corrige. Su mente se dispersa a él abandonado en medio de un pastizal solitario, o perdido en aquel laberinto de jardín donde un piano no dejaba de sonar—. Eran malos, pero no me levantaba con miedo como antes. Esta vez solo son... tristes. Me despierto con angustia.

—Y crees que ir a la tumba de tu hermana te ayude a llegar a términos con lo que sea que tu inconsciente esté tratando de decirte —sugiere Steve.

Louis asiente, porque esa es la teoría que había confeccionado.

—Supongo —lo piensa un instante—. Quiero ir y hacer las paces con el hecho de que murió. Creo... que será bueno para mí. No he hablado con ella. Sé que muchas veces ayuda, hablar con esas personas para sobrellevar la pérdida, pero yo nunca lo hice realmente. Quizás sea momento.

Le sorprende la calma con la que está hablando del tema, y si eso no es un testamento de lo mucho que ha crecido en los últimos meses, entonces no sabe qué lo es.

—Es muy bueno que decidas intentarlo por tu cuenta —sonríe Steve, y él siente un pequeño subidón de orgullo propio—. ¿Ya sabes cuándo vas a ir?

—Unos días antes de su cumpleaños —le cuenta—. Mi familia va ese día, pero me gustaría estar solo cuando lo haga, aunque mamá ya sabe que iré a verla.

—Entonces será un momento muy personal para ti.

—Sí —asiente—. Mis amigos quisieron acompañarme pero les dije que quería estar solo —muerde su mejilla, palmeando sus rodillas—. Uhm. Casi. Le pedí a Harry que me acompañe.

La escena se reproduce en su mente; ellos caminando de regreso a casa, deteniéndolo antes de despedirse y pidiendo que lo acompañe. Recuerda su sonrisa y su abrazo, y también recuerda que quería que durara más de lo que lo hizo.

En el presente, Steve parece algo sorprendido por la decisión.

—¿Por qué Harry?

La verdadera respuesta tomaría toda la sesión, por lo que simplemente se alza de hombros.

—Él perdió personas importantes antes, y también le costó aceptarlo —resume—. Me entiende en ese sentido.

Steve asiente en comprensión.

—Sientes que puedes apoyarte en él.

—Sí —dice, dejando que una sonrisa se le escape—. Es mutuo, lo discutimos.

—De acuerdo —le sonríe de vuelta—. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Louis. Ojalá encuentres lo que buscas en ese viaje.

—Gracias —asiente, y la verdad es que Louis está rogando por lo mismo.

***

_Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta rápido. Se había limpiado las lágrimas un momento atrás, pero aún veía algo borroso._

_—¿Lou?_

_La encontró sobre su cama, en medio del acolchado de Disney, abrazando su conejo de peluche y con una tiara sobre su cabello rubio._

_—Hey, Lotts —la saludó, intentando disimular el llanto de minutos antes._

_Ella bajó de la cama, caminando hacia él con carita preocupada._

_—¿Por qué se pelean mamá y papá? —preguntó._

_Él apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, como si así pudiera detener los gritos que se colaban por toda la casa, algo amortiguados ahora que estaba lejos de la cocina._

_—No es nada —mintió, pero no quería pensar en eso—. ¿Quieres salir a jugar?_

_—No me gusta cuando gritan —dijo. Louis podía ver su gesto enfadado con la situación, y eso lo despegó de la puerta._

_—Ya sé. Por eso vamos a salir —trató de sonreír, como a veces hacía su mamá cuando lloraba, y creyó que le salió igual—. ¿A qué quieres jugar?_

_—¡Súper héroes! —sonrió ella, saltando en el lugar._

_Louis la miró confundido. Normalmente él y Lottie discutían mucho cuando Louis interrumpía sus juegos por estar derrotando a algún villano._

_—No te gusta ese juego._

_—Pero es tu favorito, y estás triste —dijo Lottie, enredándose un poco con su voz infante._

_—¿Quieres jugarlo porque estoy triste? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿No quieres jugar a las princesas?_

_La rubia puso una cara traviesa, meneando la cabeza._

_—Talvez —dijo tímidamente._

_Louis miró alrededor de su cuarto, buscando algo._

_—Okay, mira —dijo, tomando el mantel de las fiestas de té de Lottie y atándolo en su cuello, aunque en realidad no necesitaba una capa—. Yo seré Spider-Man y tú una princesa con poderes —apuntó al muñeco en sus brazos—, y los dos iremos a salvar a Mr. Whiskers de... de..._

_Miró los peluches tirados sobre las almohadas de su cama, y corrió a tomar uno que le pareció útil._

_—De un dragón malvado —terminó—. ¿Te gusta?_

_—¡Sí! —aplaudió ella, emocionada._

_Louis parecía conforme, asique puso sus puños en su cadera en una pose heroica._

_—Bien, ¿lista?_

_—¡Mhm! —asintió, borrando su sonrisa un segundo después y corriendo a su pequeño armario._

_—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó él, dejando caer sus brazos._

_Ella volvió con algo en las manos, tendiéndole un paquete abierto de Kit-Kat con una sonrisa en la cara. Su mamá les había dejado comer una barra de postre, pero ella debía haber robado el resto cuando no la veían y escondido el motín._

_—Para que no estés triste —le dijo, ofreciéndole el chocolate._

_Louis la miró, con su sonrisa sin algunos dientes y ojos demasiado grandes, como si fuera una más de las muñecas en su cuarto. Ninguno de sus amigos le había sonreído así desde hacía una semana._

_Pasó la manga de su sweater por sus ojos, porque no quería seguir llorando, y en su lugar le sonrió de vuelta._

_—Gracias, Lotts. Lo vamos a compartir —le prometió, tomando el snack y extendiéndole su otra mano—. Vamos, tenemos una misión._

_Ella se rio, haciendo una pose extraña de superhéroe, con una tiara y su conejo de peluche, y Louis también la hizo._

_Quizás, ese Spider-Man había encontrado a su fiel compañera del crimen._

***

Ha estado despierto por un buen rato, más de lo necesario. Desayunó, aunque realmente no tenía apetito; fue en automático, al igual que ducharse y cambiarse. No es como esas primeras veces; sabe lo que está pasando y lo que va a hacer, y está seguro de eso, pero se siente algo irreal. Como volver a la semana siguiente al accidente, solo que con muchos más procesos mentales y psicológicos hechos de los que empezaba a plantearse en ese momento. Es más lúcido.

De todas formas, se quiere dar un tiempo extra consigo mismo para asegurarse de que no va a tener un episodio de despersonalización, y que sí está completamente seguro de seguir con esta decisión. Dominó ronronea desde el sillón, con la cola colgando por el borde del asiento, y es la única compañía de Louis en sus solitarios pensamientos.

Su mente se desvía a un caos de recuerdos de su hermana. La recuerda un poco más borrosa ahora, apenas distante, como una película que no ve hace mucho, pero su risa suena igual, y se mueve con la misma soltura, aunque los bordes comiencen a difuminarse; sigue siendo ella. No está seguro de que el tiempo pueda borrar eso.

Se sobresalta con el timbre. Llaves en mano, acaricia al gato cuando pasa a su lado y se dirige directo a la puerta. Harry está ahí, con los ojos algo somnolientos y una sonrisa de honesta empatía como saludo.

—Hola.

—Hola —le corresponde.

Da un paso afuera para cerrar la puerta, metiendo las llaves en su bolsillo cuando acaba.

—¿Listo? —pregunta el rizado.

Louis suelta un suspiro sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Sí —asiente. Se queda viendo la puerta un instante, y entonces voltea hacia él con determinación angustiada en los ojos—. Harry. Háblame de lo que sea, no quiero pensar en esto como algo sombrío —le pide.

El otro asiente, sonriéndole más abiertamente.

—Seguro.

Le cuenta sobre el trabajo y que está empezando un voluntariado en el refugio de animales. Le habla sobre ayudar a Sarah y Claire con su proyecto de actividades recreativas gratuitas para jóvenes, y cómo tiene que hablar con Liam y Niall por si pueden ayudar. Le comenta sobre Fionn y su actuación en la última puesta en escena de la Academia de Artes, y sobre una serie nueva de la que se hizo fan, aunque acaba siendo no tan nueva, al menos para el resto del mundo.

Caminan a paso tranquilo por una Londres que apenas despierta, riendo libremente y bromeando como solían hacerlo; de la forma en la que hace a Louis sentirse seguro.

También es por eso que eligió venir con Harry. Él no lo hace sentir monumentalmente agobiado; lo mantiene sereno, incluso cuando están llegando al cementerio y se detienen en una florería. Se tardan unos minutos hasta que Louis arma su ramo, arrimándose al mostrador cuando acaba. El rizado sonríe al ver el montón de flores donde predomina el rojo.

—¿Eran sus favoritas?

El ojiazul les echa un vistazo, sonriendo para sí.

—Sí, amaba las amapolas —le cuenta. Nota que el otro está sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de azaleas—. ¿Y esas?

—Quiero regalarle algo también —admite, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es una chica increíble.

Algo en su pecho se estruja y una sonrisa se resbala hasta achinar sus ojos, pero no es nada que Harry necesite saber.

Está orgulloso de cuánto tiempo se mantiene bajo control, pero empieza a derrumbarse a medida que se internan en el cementerio. Sus pasos son más cautelosos y su rostro comienza a teñirse con el pánico. ¿Qué tal si ha tardado mucho y Lottie ni siquiera quiere oírlo? ¿Qué tal si su disculpa no es suficiente? Intenta recordarse que son solo sus propias inseguridades reflejándose en su hermana, pero _ha visto a Harry oír a su familia_ , y no puede evitar estar un poquito asustado.

Cuando alcanzan su tumba, las manos de Louis están temblando, y ya no se siente tan valiente como antes. Se voltea hacia Harry antes de llegar, parándose en frente suyo con los labios fruncidos en una línea recta.

—Okay —dice, repentinamente ansioso—. Okay, ¿puedes...? —abre sus manos y las cierra al instante, boqueando—. ¿Te molesta esperar aquí?

Harry niega con calma, comprensivo.

—Claro que no, adelante.

Eso debería aliviarlo un poco, pero no lo alivia en absoluto.

—Bien —exhala. Se medio gira en dirección a la tumba, pero no se mueve, volteando de nuevo—. Gracias, bien.

—Lou —lo llama Harry, tocando su brazo suavemente, y de repente está enfocado otra vez.

—¿Sí? —pregunta algo frenético.

El rizado le dedica una sonrisa de consuelo.

—Es tu hermana —le recuerda.

 _Es Lottie_. Es por eso que está aterrado, y por lo que no debería estarlo en absoluto.

—Lo sé.

Le ofrece una sonrisa temblorosa, y entonces se [arma de valor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lodRthySN64), inhala profundo, y camina hacia su tumba.

Se detiene cuando la tiene en frente, pudiendo leer la inscripción desde donde está parado. Siente que el aire se escapa de sus pulmones; nunca la había leído antes. Es surrealista. La idea de estar allí por Lottie le parece como salida de un sueño, aunque está seguro de que es un hecho. Supone que es como pasar por todas las etapas del luto otra vez, una detrás de otra, por haber ignorado una evidencia tan física como esta.

Se arrodilla con cuidado en la hierba húmeda, y honestamente le importan poco sus jeans cuando sus ojos están clavados en las fechas, como si esperara que cambiasen para que no fuera tan poca su distancia.

Está tenso, positivamente nervioso, y teniendo algunos problemas para concentrarse, pero en algún punto recupera el control sobre su lengua, buscando por dónde empezar hasta que, finalmente, está hablando.

—Hola, Lottie —dice, boqueando patéticamente otra vez. Tiene que tragar saliva y darse un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos—. Uhm, lo siento por no venir antes. No estaba listo —se disculpa, avergonzado—. Es... irreal leer tu nombre en una tumba. Como si realmente no estuvieras aquí, pero sé que eso es imposible.

Le ofrece una sonrisa triste que se torna en una mueca dolida. Mordiendo su labio, baja la mirada, con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

—Lo siento —repite, pero esta vez su voz se ondula con fragilidad—. Por no ser el hermano que merecías. Pero no me refiero a la ansiedad o a siempre recurrir a ti o al accidente, sino por todo lo que siguió después... Fizzy me dijo que estabas orgullosa de mí, y la forma en la que actué después de tu muerte es... algo de lo que definitivamente no estarías orgullosa. Estoy trabajando en eso. Mejoro de a poco, pero está pasando —le asegura honestamente, y entonces su boca da un tirón hacia abajo—. También lo siento por empujar a mamá y los chicos lejos, sé que es lo último que hubieses querido.

Sobrecogido de repente, toma aire y lo suelta, con un millón de ideas y palabras poblando su interludio ahora que había hecho un hueco de silencio. Es como si hubiera abierto las puertas de una represa y los sentimientos lo inundaran con cosas que ya no quiere callar.

—Mi cabeza es un caos, no sé qué decirte primero —ríe despacio, sorbiendo su nariz—. Te extraño, Lotts. Muchísimo —murmura, su sonrisa torciéndose para tragarse las lágrimas—. No se vuelve más fácil, pero estoy aprendiendo a vivir con la idea, y luego aprenderé a vivir con el hecho —baja la cabeza, jugando con el ramo mientras algunas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizan en su mejilla—. Creo que me había acostumbrado a ti, pero, uh, demasiado. Nunca me dijiste que era tan dependiente, aunque seguro no lo hiciste para evitarme la ansiedad. Gracias por eso.

》Creo que nunca te lo dije suficiente, el gracias por cuidar de mí... Por escucharme, y lidiar conmigo en mis momentos más vulnerables. Sé que no lo admitirías, pero a veces yo era demasiados problemas a los cuales hacer frente, y te agradezco por no mandarme a la mierda siempre y ayudarme de todos modos —muerde su labio, perdido en recuerdos que creía olvidados. Remoja sus labios, mirando su nombre—. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti, lo hubiera intentado, y quiero que sepas que aunque quizá no lo demostré lo suficiente, estaba infinitamente orgulloso de ti, y listo para apoyarte en todo lo que hicieras —dice, con una seguridad que le quita el aliento.

Es cuando lo golpea la realidad de la situación; el hecho de que su hermana realmente falleció, y no va a volver a verla en esta vida. De repente se siente abrumado por la tristeza, pero por primera vez, no es solo eso; hay gratitud, hay alegría, y el tipo de nostalgia que te hace mirar atrás con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Fuiste una hermana genial, Lotts. Una chica increíble y auténtica y amable, y te voy a extrañar muchísimo —le promete, con ojos vidriosos y un nudo en la garganta—. Gracias por no rendirte conmigo, incluso cuando ya no estabas aquí. Gracias por hacerme conocer a Liam y Niall, y por insistir en hablar con mamá todos los días aun cuando lo olvidaba, y por enviarme a Harry —murmura, dejando que se le escape un gimoteo—. Talvez no estaba en mis manos salvarte, pero tampoco lo estaba en las tuyas salvarme a mí, y aun así lo hiciste. Asique te prometo no rendirme conmigo.

Hace silencio un minuto, recordando aquella última tarde otra vez; no le duele cuando la oye decir " _Te lo prometo_ ", porque al final, lo está cumpliendo. Está ahí, en los gestos de su mamá y sus hermanas, en las risas de sus amigos, en la compañía de Harry. En su cariño por los niños y la forma en la que siempre revisa que la puerta esté cerrada dos veces; está en sus recuerdos y costumbres. Lottie sigue cerca de él, solo que no de la forma en la que él pensaba.

Tiene las mejillas húmedas y la vista nublada, pero se permite llorar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No quería que esto sonara como una despedida pero acabó haciéndolo, ¿eh? —se disculpa, pasando la manga de su chaqueta por sus ojos—. No es una, te prometo que no. No voy a olvidarte, y vendré a verte cada cumpleaños... quizás no este, pero... —mira el ramo en sus manos, colocándolo con cuidado a los pies de la lápida—. Feliz cumpleaños, Lottie. Te amo, linda. Espero que no se sienta como una eternidad hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Y espero que puedas escucharme, donde sea que estés —su sonrisa tiembla, pero eso no la hace menos verdadera. Inhala profundamente, besando sus dedos y tocando su nombre tallado—. Hasta luego, Lotts.

No se pone de pie enseguida, pero cuando lo hace Harry se acerca con cuidado. Se inclina hacia la tumba, dejando su propio ramo de flores junto al suyo. El ojiazul no aparta la vista, como quien se queda mirando el horizonte luego de que un tren se haya alejado, esperando algo de lo que no está seguro.

Entonces, una suave brisa lo golpea desde atrás, pero lo que lo congela es la sensación de alguien observándolo. No necesita voltear, porque sabe que no va a haber nadie allí, pero la repentina serenidad que lo envuelve es confirmación suficiente. Sonríe, silenciosamente saludando a su hermana, alzando la vista al cielo.

El dorso de la mano de Harry roza la suya, como una pregunta muda. Él la toma, apretándola suavemente mientras suspira.

—Vamos —le dice, volteando a verlo—, volvamos a casa.

El rizado le sonríe suavemente, acariciando su mano con su pulgar, y él se gira por última vez hacia la tumba.

Entonces caminan de regreso, y decir adiós nunca había sido tan confortante.

 


	21. CAPÍTULO XXI

_iii. you won’t stay. the boy with a sweet smile and gentle words will love you. he will hold your hand and he will hold your body, but he will not hold your heart. he will introduce you to his family and his friends and tell you his story and he will plan for the future. the boy with summer eyes and wild ideas will love you. he will give you first dates and chocolates and flowers and he will teach you to dance, slowly and softly, and he will give you the world you do not want. you will not love him._

_—titled, “how to become your demons” by e.b._

*******

Louis saborea el caramelo masticable con cuidado.

—Arándano —dice, abriendo los ojos.

—Yep —asiente Harry.

Él tamborilea, esperando a que deje de verlo.

—Okay —dice, eligiendo uno y sacándolo de su envoltorio para colocarlo en la mano extendida del rizado—. Este.

Sus párpados se mueven por un segundo, y Louis aplasta el envoltorio vacío contra el mostrador en un intento de ocultarlo.

—Limón —dice, mirándolo de vuelta.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —le reclama.

—Claro que no, solo soy bueno con los sabores —sonríe con hoyuelos marcados, guiñándole un ojo—. Soy panadero.

Louis finge que su corazón no da un salto y le sonríe de vuelta.

—Ajá —asiente, dándole la razón ciega.

El sonido de risas inunda la apenas poblada panadería; hay una pareja cruzando la puerta, empapada por la lluvia pero con sonrisas enormes. Adam corre hacia ellos toalla en mano, secretamente satisfecho de sus habilidades previsoras por guardar una en el local. Louis y Harry los miran mientras agradecen el gesto, con el chico sacudiendo su cabeza para mojar a la pelirroja a su lado, arrancándole una carcajada.

—Es lindo —comenta el rizado.

—¿Qué cosa?

Louis despeja sus ojos de la pareja para verlo a él, que continúa observándolos.

—Divertirse bajo la lluvia. Uno siempre huye de ella pero es lindo solo correr y reírse sin apuro. Disfrutando de la vida —explica. Se gira hacia el ojiazul, chocando con su intensa mirada—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —sacude su cabeza con leve curiosidad—. Solo que te ves del tipo que haría eso siempre que llueve, pero no te he visto hacerlo ni una sola vez.

Él se alza de hombros.

—Lo he hecho un par de veces, antes —responde, tomando el trapo en su hombro y limpiando el mostrador.

 _"Antes"_ es como Harry se refiere a su anterior vida. Es algo que dice cuando están en público, por si alguien oye algo al pasar que pueda llamar la atención.

De todas formas, eso llama la atención de Louis.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

El rizado pliega sus labios hacia abajo, tímido con su respuesta.

—No me doy el tiempo, no sé.

Él parpadea, volteando hacia la pareja otra vez; están sentados en una mesa, ojeando el menú con gestos despreocupados. Afuera, la lluvia cae, y algunas personas corren en la calle intentando refugiarse. Literalmente podrían salir en ese instante y hacer lo que Harry quiere. Es algo tan simple de hacer como para postergarlo que le hace preguntarse qué otras cosas entran en esa categoría.

—Cuando dijiste que te gustaría saltar en paracaídas, ¿era en serio? —inquiere, volviéndose a él con seriedad.

—Sí —responde, recibiendo una bandeja de galletas de manos de Fionn—. Es decir, no es como si fuera un deseo latente que anhelo con cada fibra de mi ser...

—Pero te gustaría hacerlo —apura él.

—Supongo, sí.

—¿Qué más?

Harry lo mira confundido, acomodando la comida.

—¿Qué más qué?

—Te gustaría hacer.

No le contesta, acabando con la bandeja en un par de movimientos para colocar sus manos en su cintura.

—¿Por qué el interrogatorio? —cuestiona entre intrigado y divertido.

—¿Tienes bolígrafo? —responde en su lugar.

Él asiente, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se mueve hacia un extremo del mostrador. Louis acepta el bolígrafo que le tiende y toma una de las servilletas de papel para garabatear algo rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta, intentando leer al revés.

—Una lista de deseos —le explica, anotando dos cosas en ítems bajo el título. Se detiene para mirarlo, sonriéndole—. La vida es impredecible, asique vamos a asegurarnos de que esta vez no te quedes con las ganas.

Harry alza la vista a sus ojos, mirándolo con absoluta incredulidad antes de que una enorme sonrisa nazca en sus labios. Se quedan viéndose por un rato, comunicándose de esa forma muda en la que han aprendido a hacerlo. Hay algo en el modo en el que el labio del rizado se tuerce hacia arriba en la derecha, y en cómo se ilumina su rostro, que hace que Louis quiera poner esa expresión en su cara todos los días.

Sabe que se está perdiendo cuando siente arrugas formarse a los lados de sus ojos y su gesto se vuelve suave. Frunce sus labios, bajando la vista con un leve calor en sus mejillas.

—Vamos, este papel tiene que estar lleno para cuando acabemos —dice, pero aún puede sentir la calidez de su mirada.

Harry se inclina sobre el mostrador más de lo necesario, ojeando el papel mientras considera qué agregar. Louis no puede decir que se queja.

Cuando acaba su turno, guarda en el bolsillo de sus jeans una servilleta llena de cosas por hacer, la primera de ellas tachada con una línea firme. Louis le sonríe mientras sostiene la puerta, y ambos ojean el cielo antes de saltar al asfalto, girando bajo la lluvia en un caos de risas y dedos entrelazados.

***

—Moana es mejor —insiste Harry con Doris sentada en su regazo, asintiendo de acuerdo.

En frente suyo, Louis sacude la cabeza fervientemente.

—No, no, no, Harry. Mulán es un verdadero ícono —repite, como si fuera algo evidente.

Ernie ya ni siquiera le está prestando atención a la discusión, a pesar de haberla iniciado y bueno, Louis lo quiere pero está siendo un pequeño desertor.

—Eso no quita que Moana sea, relativamente, mejor.

El ojiazul abre los ojos y mira alrededor con indignación.

—¡Ni siquiera sabías de Moana hasta hace tres meses!

—Bueno, ¿ese es tu argumento? —le sonríe con satisfacción, y realmente está irritándolo ahora.

—Louis, deja de pelear con Harry y ayúdanos a repartir pastel —reclama Phoebe desde la mesa.

El ojiazul aprieta sus labios en una fina línea y mira hacia Harry con propósito, señalándolo con su dedo y gestualizando _"Esto no ha terminado"_ con su boca. Se acerca a donde está su hermana, Fizzy asomándose desde la sala para avisar cuantos de sus amigos quieren pastel antes de volver a desaparecer mientras él toma el cuchillo en la mesa.

Lo clava en el centro del postre, marcando un pequeño círculo antes de empezar a cortar en líneas rectas hacia los bordes. El pastel que pidió Fizzy tiene una base de galleta sobre la cual descansa una masa esponjosa con crema; es relativamente fácil de cortar, pero tiene que hacer algo de fuerza para llegar al fondo.

—Louis, lo estás cortando torcido —dice Phoebe, aun esperando por la primera porción.

—Es la galleta de abajo —se queja, forcejeando para sacar el cuchillo sin llevarse el postre clavado al mismo.

—Oh, déjalo, siempre le cuesta cortar bien esas cosas —acota Harry desde el pequeño sofá, dejando a Doris jugar con su celular.

—¡Oi! ¡Eso fue solo una vez! —se defiende, soltando el cuchillo que de todas maneras queda suspendido en el aire, con la punta clavada en el pastel— ¡Ese postre estaba congelado como la mierda!

—Seguro, cariño —sonríe, guiñándole un ojo.

—Parecen casados —masculla Daisy desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Louis le envía una mirada de advertencia, pero ella no le da importancia.

Minutos más tarde, con la ayuda de Dan, y luego la ayuda de su madre, que resulta tener más fuerza (y experiencia, insisten ambos) que ellos dos, cada quien tiene su porción de pastel, y dejan algunas listas para servir por si acaso.

Regresa a su lugar junto a Harry, tendiéndole un plato mientras el rizado continúa la partida que Doris dejó abandonada en su celular. Juegan por un rato; Louis ofrece su asistencia como otro par de ojos en la pantalla hasta que se cansan, y el ojiazul hace un sonido disconforme cuando se termina la cobertura de crema de su porción. Considera levantarse para buscar otra, pero realmente solo quiere más crema, asique no lo hace por no causar un desastre.

—¿Quieres la mía? —le ofrece Harry, señalando la porción que apenas ha tocado.

—¿No te molesta? Solo quiero la crema —le dice.

El rizado se alza de hombros, sonriéndole suavemente.

—Toma —insiste, ayudándolo a pasar su porción al plato de Louis.

—Gracias, Haz —dice antes de hundir la cuchara en la nueva porción.

Jay aparece de la nada, celular en mano y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Chicos! Sonrían a la cámara —advierte rápidamente. Apenas tienen tiempo de inclinar sus cabezas juntas, sus hombros presionando contra el del otro antes de ser cegados por el flash—. Hermosos.

La mujer toma otro par de fotos rápidas, Louis aún pegado al cuerpo de Harry, pero sin posar.

—Mamá —se queja, parpadeando por el flash.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpa ella, riendo mientras toma una última foto antes de dirigirse a la sala.

—Parece que fuera mi graduación otra vez —bufa él, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Solo quiere guardar los recuerdos —lo calma el rizado, sonriendo apaciblemente—. Déjala, es dulce.

Louis voltea hacia él; siente que hay algo más en sus palabras, algo que quizá tenga que ver con el _Antes_ , pero no se atreve a preguntarle. Lo deja pasar; en cambio, piensa en que ahora habrá fotos de ambos con los rostros sonrientes y muy juntos en el álbum de su madre, que talvez suba a Facebook, y no puede evitar la punzada de dolor y el cosquilleo en el estómago que siente al mismo tiempo.

El timbre lo saca de su mente, pero también sobresalta a Harry, haciéndolo brincar en su lugar.

—¡Yo voy! —grita Fizzy, apurándose para llegar a la puerta.

—Debe ser Peter —comenta Daisy distraídamente desde la mesa.

Eso llama la atención de Louis.

—¿ _Peter_ Peter? —pregunta con ojos alerta, y la castaña asiente.

Harry alza una ceja.

—¿El novio de Fizzy?

—Casi novio —corrige el ojiazul.

Ve a Fizzy pasar rápidamente camino a la sala, seguida de un joven de tez morena y andar tranquilo que sonríe y murmura un saludo cortés. La castaña lo apura un poco, tironeando de sus manos entrelazadas, y Louis puede sentir su instinto protector y travieso despertando a la vez.

—Oh, esto va a ponerse interesante —dice despacio, parándose.

—¿Vas a darle la charla? —pregunta Harry con una mirada divertida.

—Por supuesto que sí —le sonríe con sana malicia, arrancándole una risa.

—Buena suerte —lo despide, aunque no sabe a quién se la desea.

—Gracias.

Da un par de pasos hacia la sala, pero se detiene antes de llegar, con una idea en su mente que curva sus labios de forma más dañina. Da media vuelta y regresa hacia el sofá, acuclillándose junto a Harry y tomando su brazo para llamar su atención.

—Hey, ¿quieres hacer que un adolescente se mee encima? —le propone, como niños planeando una travesura en Halloween.

Harry lo mira confundido hasta que una idea similar cruza su cabeza, y entonces le sonríe de vuelta.

Realmente no debería hacerlo, pero nunca ha sido un ángel de cuna, de todas formas.

***

La idea surge de Liam una tarde, todos alrededor de una mesa en la panadería de Harry. Lo dice espontáneamente, pero suena como algo que viene pensando hace un tiempo, sugiriéndolo hacerlo en los últimos días del verano como un cierre.

—¿Un viaje de fin de semana? —pregunta Louis, para estar seguro de que entendió.

—Sí, como en los viejos tiempos —explica Liam con ojos emocionados—. Vamos, chicos, antes de que termine el verano.

—¿Y a dónde iríamos? —le pregunta Harry.

Se distrae un momento, encaminándose hacia un cliente antes de que Fionn le haga un gesto dismisivo con su mano, ocupándose de él.

—No lo sé —se alza de hombros, plegando sus labios hacia abajo—. ¿La playa? ¿El campo? Donde quieran, pero juntos.

Niall bufa una risa, clavando la cuchara en su cheesecake.

—Bueno, Zac Efron, entendimos la idea.

—Yo voto por la playa —ofrece Louis, como para intentar llegar a un acuerdo. Además, no ha ido a una en un tiempo.

—¿Y a qué playa podemos ir? ¿Brighton? —responde Niall con una ceja alzada—. Estará lleno de universitarios en vacaciones.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos pagar St. Ives —reprocha Liam.

—No me molestan los universitarios —comenta Harry, alzándose de hombros—. Nunca he ido ahí, de hecho.

Liam y Niall voltean hacia él algo sorprendidos.

—¿Nunca has ido a Brighton en receso universitario? —pregunta el castaño, como si la idea de que no fuera una tradición nunca hubiera cruzado su mente.

Harry niega despacio, un poco incómodo bajo la atención de algo que Louis sabe no pudo tener, y que recuerda haber escrito en su lista.

Deja que su taza golpee la mesa, enderezándose y sonriendo con decisión.

—Bueno, chicos, está hecho. Brighton será.

***

Emprenden viaje el último viernes de agosto. Parten de Londres cerca de las nueve, y les toma más tiempo salir de la ciudad que empezar a atravesar las rutas inglesas. Niall y Harry tienen una discusión cada cinco minutos sobre qué emisora de radio poner, pero fuera de eso, es un viaje tranquilo.

Louis no se siente tan mal cuando va en el asiento trasero, pero no puede evitar tensarse cuando algún camión pasa junto a ellos en la carretera. Liam lo vigila a través del espejo retrovisor, pero el ojiazul se resiste a hacer incómodo el viaje asique se contenta con oír a Niall contar alguna historia o sumarse a su improvisado carpool karaoke. Aun así, siente la mano de Harry buscar la suya cada vez que un camión pasa cerca, y él le devuelve el toque casi de inmediato.

Se detienen en la reserva natural de Surrey Hills para el almuerzo, buscando un lugar tranquilo en la inmensidad de las áreas aptas para turistas. Se alejan un poco de las familias vacacionando y acaban detrás de la cima de una de las colinas, desde donde se puede admirar el paisaje. Harry saca algunas fotos con su teléfono, enviándole algunas a Jay a pedido de Louis. Detrás de ellos, Niall ya instaló su pequeña parrilla portátil, asando unas hamburguesas con la soltura de un universitario estadounidense.

—¿Estás seguro de que está permitido? —pregunta Louis, porque no ha visto un área de parrillas.

Niall le echa un vistazo a la carne sobre sus lentes de sol, reacomodando su gorra.

—Bueno, es muy tarde como para retractarme —dice desinteresado, alzándose de hombros mientras Liam suelta un quejido ansioso.

Dan una vuelta por el lugar cuando acaban, tomándose una foto grupal antes de volver al auto de Liam con el irlandés insistiendo en que le deje conducir aunque sea solo por diez kilómetros. Liam le pregunta si dejaría su tienda a cargo de alguien sin oído musical, y eso lo calla.

***

Llegan a mitad de la tarde, y a mitad de cantar el nuevo álbum de Imagine Dragons a todo pulmón. El hotel es simple pero bonito y conveniente, y hacen piedra, papel o tijera para dividirse en las habitaciones, aunque están al lado y comparten un balcón.

No es hasta que se instalan que Liam sugiere ir a la playa, y así acaban caminando rumbo a la arena en sus trajes de baño y camisetas a pesar de que realmente no es uno de los días más soleados de Inglaterra. Ni bien dejan sus cosas en la arena, Niall sale corriendo hacia el agua sin remordimientos, convencido de que esas cosas hay que hacerlas rápido. Liam lo sigue, pero metiéndose al mar un poco más lento.

El rizado está por ir tras ellos pero se detiene, mirando a Louis.

—¿No vienes?

Él sacude su cabeza, abrazado a sí mismo.

—Nah, creo que voy a esperar un rato-- —dice, y su gesto amable se borra cuando ve la sonrisa en los labios de Harry. Capta su idea, pero es demasiado tarde, porque lo toma de la cintura y lo carga en su hombro rumbo al agua—. ¡No! ¡Harry, no! ¡Suéltame, mierda! —se queja, moviendo sus piernas y brazos sin éxito—. ¡No seas un hijo de puta! ¡No, no, no--!

Siente el agua impactar contra su piel, y si no estuviera preocupado en no ahogarse chillaría por lo malditamente helada que está. Le toma un par de manotazos salir a la superficie, con el pelo pegado a la frente, tapándole la vista.

—¡Puta madre! —se queja, dando bocanadas y arreglando su cabello.

—¿Que tal ese chapuzón, Louis? —se ríe Liam, parado junto a un irritantemente sonriente y para nada arrepentido Harry.

—¡Me las vas a pagar! —le asegura, pero eso solo lo hace soltar su risa de burro.

Pasan el resto de la tarde entrando y saliendo del agua, con las nubes corriéndose y abriendo el paso a un cálido sol. Louis se aleja de la orilla luego de su última zambullida, empapado y dispuesto a tomar su toalla cuando sus ojos se posan en Harry. Está tendido boca abajo en una de sus mantas, descansando allí desde hace un rato, completamente relajado, y el ojiazul sonríe ante la perfecta oportunidad de venganza.

Camina hasta él con cuidado, parándose a su lado y luego de asegurarse de que no lo ha notado, se deja caer sobre todo su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo siente saltar abajo suyo, soltando un grito cuando siente el frío contra su cálida piel.

—¡Louis! ¡Quítate! —chilla, removiéndose en un intento de que lo suelte.

—Nope.

—¡Estás helado! —grita, y arquea su espalda sin éxito.

—Lo sé —le sonríe con satisfacción.

Louis realmente está disfrutando esto.

Oye pasos apresurados en su dirección, e ignora los movimientos del rizado justo para ver al irlandés tirándose encima suyo, igualmente mojado.

—¡Niall! —se queja, intentando que su codo no se entierre tanto en su espalda.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, como si estuviera recostado en la arena y no sobre dos de sus amigos.

Louis apenas ve sus piernas, pero escucha el sonido indiferente que hace Liam antes de lanzarse sobre Niall, enterrando más su codo en la espalda de Louis mientras el irlandés ríe, Louis se queja y Harry se queda sin aire.

***

Calvin Harris está retumbando en sus oídos, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir una conversación. A Louis realmente no le gustan los clubs, pero este tiene una cómoda sección de mesas algo alejadas de la pista, asique no está tan mal. No se ha movido de ahí en la última media hora, contento con disfrutar la música y beber algo. Harry le hace compañía con un juego de tragos, abandonando el baile por ahora, pero usándolo para abrir el paso a una ridícula anécdota.

—¿Salsa? —pregunta Louis con incredulidad, esnifando una risa contra el filo de su vaso.

—Sip —asiente firmemente.

—¿De verdad?

—Mi tía quiso que todos bailáramos algo de salsa en su boda —responde, alzándose de hombros y sonriendo entretenido.

El ojiazul le da una mirada de arriba a abajo, evaluándolo.

—No lo sé, Harold, no pareces muy coordinado como para bailar cualquier ritmo —acaba por decir, permitiéndose una sonrisa de lado.

El otro lo mira con falsa indignación por un segundo.

—¿Y qué ritmo podría bailar?

—Algo fácil —comenta, plegando sus labios hacia abajo—. _The Inbetweeners Dance_ , no sé.

Esta vez sí parece ofendido. Louis apenas se molesta, porque ve la comisura de su labio curvada hacia arriba.

—Eso es-- ¡Borracho! —se interrumpe, señalando un chico ebrio que se tambalea junto a su mesa. Ambos toman un trago, como acordaron al empezar el juego. Harry vuelve a poner su cara indignada apenas apoya su vaso en la mesa—. Eso es ofensivo. Puedo hacer algunos pasos buenos.

—Bueno, ahí está la pista —la señala el otro, alzando una ceja.

Harry refleja su expresión.

—¿Y vas a venir conmigo?

—Claro que no, yo te daré apoyo moral a la distancia —dice, soltando una risa antes de apuntar a una chica cantando a todo volumen—. Borracha.

El rizado se detiene en su protesta para tomar otro trago, haciendo un puchero cuando acaba.

—Pero Lou... —se queja suavemente.

—Lo siento, amor, vas a necesitar más que eso —le advierte con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Harry le suma un entrecejo fruncido, pero eso solo lo hace reír.

—Algún día voy a convencerte de bailar conmigo —dice decidido.

—Lo hicimos hace un momento —señala la pista, donde hace una hora bailo un poco con sus tres amigos para darles el gusto.

—Sí, pero yo quiero bailar contigo, no junto a ti —responde en un murmullo, y Louis abre la boca para contestar algo que todavía no pensó cuando Harry se lo ahorra, apuntando hacia la pista—. Borra-- ¿Liam?

Louis sacude su cabeza, olvidándose de sus palabras para ver a Liam subido a uno de los parlantes gritando el remix de _Lean On_ y haciendo unos extraños gestos de rapero mientras le canta a su vaso. Niall está junto a él en el suelo, descostillándose de risa y gritándole como una fan enloquecida.

Louis deja caer su mandíbula.

—Oh, dios, tengo que grabar eso —dice entre risas, y Harry ya se está levantando, celular en mano.

***

Se toman toda la mañana siguiente para hacer un pequeño tour por Brighton. Pasean por el centro y Harry se detiene en varios lugares emblemáticos para tomar folletos que luego les lee a todos, o hacer una pequeña trivia de datos curiosos desde su celular. Acaban en el puerto, que es una de las atracciones principales, ojeando artesanías y souvenirs con el interés del típico turista que ve sin realmente comprar algo.

Almuerzan en un restaurante local y luego se encaminan al parque de atracciones en el otro extremo del muelle, porque, ¿por qué no? Es algo pequeño, pero tiene las atracciones más comunes y emocionantes; se turnan para elegir un juego cada uno, y Liam sugiere hacerlo por edades. Empiezan subiendo al martillo por Louis y acaban en el torbellino por Harry, lo cual en retrospectiva, no fue la mejor idea, que admite cuando se toman un descanso de diez minutos,.

Al final, deciden ir a algunos juegos de feria y probar su suerte lanzando aros o apuntando con pistolas de agua, lo que se vuelve tremendamente competitivo luego de un rato. Niall comienza a apostar comida y entonces todo se sale de control, porque al parecer, Niall y azúcar no son buena combinación. No es algo que lo sorprenda; estaba igual de sediento de victoria en los autos chocones cuando condujo su vehículo exclusivamente para chocar al de Liam y Harry durante todo el juego.

Llevan quince minutos en el puesto donde debes tirar todas las botellas de un pelotazo, y no tendría sentido de no ser porque el chico que atiende el juego le está coqueteando a Liam, ofreciéndole más oportunidades gratis, lo que no mejora su puntería, pero tampoco lo rechaza por mera amabilidad. Acaban por irse cuando Liam les lanza una mirada desesperada a los chicos y Louis entiende que es suficiente, pasando un brazo por sus hombros antes de despedir al chico con una sonrisa.

—Era atractivo —le dice Niall, aún entre risas—. Le hubieras coqueteado de vuelta.

Liam lo mira con una expresión indignada y avergonzada.

—Niall, tengo novia —se escandaliza, sonrojándose cuando recuerda las insinuaciones.

—Bueno, pero los descuentos —insiste, arrancándole una risa a Harry.

Regresan a los autos chocones para cerrar la tarde, y, otra vez, Niall le pregunta a Louis si no le molesta que suban sin él. Realmente aprecia el gesto, pero solo le sonríe y niega, ofreciéndose a cuidar sus celulares para que no caigan en medio de la pista. Liam también le pasa su chaqueta, y Harry le extiende el oso arcoíris que ganó en uno de los puestos con una sonrisa.

Niall termina perdiendo, porque los otros dos se alían para atacarlo, y todos ríen viendo el video que grabó Louis mientras el irlandés hace un puchero detrás de ellos.

***

Se da vuelta en la cama por quinta vez, sin éxito. Bufa algo frustrado; uno pensaría que al irse de viaje estaría lo suficientemente relajado como para dormirse apenas se recueste, pero ese claramente no es su caso.

Niall está roncando despacio en la cama junto a la suya; lleva más de ciento ochenta y siete ronquidos, hasta donde Louis contó antes de rendirse en su intento de caer dormido. Vuelve a girarse, y sus ojos chocan con el osito de peluche arcoíris (Sugar, como lo había bautizado) que Harry olvidó en su habitación cuando él y Liam se colaron con pizzas en su cuarto sin que el hotel se entere. Cree que si se concentra aún puede sentir el olor a queso. A Dominó le encantaría estar ahí.

Suspira de nuevo, cerrando los ojos en un inútil intento de dormirse cuando oye un ruido extraño. Se gira con cuidado, ojeando la habitación hasta que logra identificar la fuente del sonido; el balcón.

La puerta está cerrada con llave y están en el cuarto piso, asique es poco probable que vaya a sucederle algo grave, pero aun así su pecho se cierra con rastros de ansiedad. Sin embargo, es imposible que vaya a dormirse ahora, por lo cual al menos va a asegurarse de que no hay nadie que pueda potencialmente matarlo a él o a sus amigos para poder acostarse de nuevo aún con la misma inseguridad irracional.

Se pone de pie con cuidado, moviéndose silenciosamente a través de la habitación hasta que se acerca lo suficiente como para ver una figura del otro lado. Sus músculos se relajan cuando identifica a Harry sentado en el borde, con sus piernas colgando entre las barandas mientras contempla la noche.

Louis se gira, buscando las llaves antes de abrir la puerta y deslizarse fuera. El rizado se sobresalta, pero suspira cuando voltea y lo reconoce.

—¿Insomnio? —le pregunta Louis con una sonrisa simpatizante.

—Creo —responde, como si no estuviera seguro—. No me siento cansado.

No está tan frío como para hacerlo temblar, pero aún siente el cambio en la atmósfera mientras se sienta a su lado, juntando sus piernas y abrazándolas en lugar de dejarlas colgar.

—¿Que tal el viaje? —dice luego de un rato de observar la ciudad en silencio.

Harry le sonríe enseguida.

—Genial.

—¿Alcanza tus expectativas de viaje universitario?

Él hace un show de considerarlo.

—Supongo —responde, rascando su mentón—. ¿No deberíamos estar de fiesta hoy también?

Louis bufa una risa.

—Bueno, te perdiste nuestros años locos. Esto es más un viaje de retiro.

—Con violentas competencias en la feria —agrega con una sonrisa.

—Con violentas competencias en la feria —asiente, devolviéndole el gesto y volteando al frente antes de que sus hoyuelos empiecen a hacerle decir cosas que no debería.

Es una noche realmente tranquila para ser Brighton en un fin de semana, pero sea cual sea el motivo, hace que se sienta mucho más apacible. Es sereno, como si fuera un lugar totalmente alejado de las grandes urbanizaciones, y hace que Louis se sienta en paz, como si pudiera pasar toda la noche despierto y no sentirse cansado después.

—Se siente bien. Es como lo había imaginado cuando era adolescente —comenta Harry, y le toma un segundo recordar de qué estaban hablando.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué imaginabas?

Se alza de hombros, ojeando el horizonte.

— Amigos, recuerdos —enumera, trazando figuras invisibles sobre su pijama—, bailar con un chico lindo en un club.

Louis finge que no sabe a lo que se refiere, aunque está seguro de que se nota en la pobre sonrisa que le ofrece.

—Mhm —finge meditarlo—. Dos de tres no está mal.

—No, no realmente —murmura.

Y él lo mira con esos ojos, de la forma en la que uno observa el cielo cuando se aleja de la ciudad y puede ver todas las estrellas, con la realización de una belleza que siempre pasa por alto. Louis no puede con esos ojos. Y tienen algo acordado, pero es muy difícil recordarlo cuando lo está mirando así.

De todas formas, hace el esfuerzo.

Mira al frente y espera que deje de verlo, que deje de sentir su mirada sobre él recordándole las cosas que no puede hacer, que no pueden tener, pero lo único que logra es que el pensamiento se instale en su cabeza.

—¿Crees que en otro mundo hubiera sido distinto? —acaba susurrando—. Es decir, si hubieras seguido en la universidad, nos habríamos conocido aquí.

Harry no dice nada por un latido, pero aparta la vista. Louis nunca va a reprocharle eso; no va a reprocharle expresar sus emociones aún en silencio. No podría vivir consigo si lo obligara.

—Talvez —acuerda, hablando en un tono ligero, intencionalmente más alegre—. Probablemente te hubiera molestado con correcciones históricas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios.

—Cierto. ¿Guía turístico? —pregunta, aunque recuerda cuando le dijo que estudiaría eso. Asiente y él ríe en silencio—. Dios, hubieras sido un dolor de cabeza.

—Te encariñarías al final, soy encantador —dice, parpadeando excesivamente en su dirección.

—Narcisista —rueda los ojos, dejando que sus piernas también cuelguen del balcón—. Te habría empujado del muelle.

—No lo harías, te preocupas demasiado como para hacerlo —dice con total seguridad, chocando sus hombros

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos —le responde con un aire misterioso y una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry alza las cejas, imitando su expresión, y es tan simple el sentirse bien alrededor de Harry, porque llegan a entenderse sin las palabras. Es lo que más lo asusta, lo fácil que es hablar con él, lo cómodo que es estar en su compañía, como si pudiera confiarle el más oscuro de los secretos sabiendo que aún reiría con él como si no cambiara nada. Y es algo injusto, la verdad. La vida es injusta.

—A veces... A veces quisiera que fuera distinto —murmura. Ni siquiera lo está mirando; sus ojos están fijos en la calle abajo—. Que aún tuvieras tu otra vida.

Un silencio se extiende entre ellos. Puede sentir el aire ponerse más denso al tiempo que la conversación ya no es más respuestas descaradas y bromas livianas.

Sabe que dijo que no hablarían de eso, pero ni siquiera tiene energía para culparse a sí mismo, repentinamente cansado. Es más difícil mantener su promesa en la noche, cuando no entiende muy bien las razones por las cuales esta es la mejor opción. Cuando ningún dolor parece lo suficientemente insufrible bajo la anestesia de la luna.

—No funcionaría, Lou —es la respuesta que le da, con la voz ronca por la forma en la que lo murmura.

Su corazón da un latido demasiado grande, o demasiado fuerte, o lo que sea que haga que retumbe en todo su pecho, como si lo hubieran golpeado.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta volteando a verlo, y realmente odia que suene tan inestable como lo hace.

El rizado lo mira con resignación forzada, como si se estuviera obligando a ser la persona razonable en ese instante, y en el fondo Louis se lo agradece, porque no puede pensar claramente con la burbuja de emociones a punto de explotar en su garganta.

Y entonces su boca se tuerce, y sus ojos son tristes, y le dice las palabras que resquebrajan su corazón en mil pedazos.

—Porque si no hubiera muerto, no podría estar junto a ti de la forma en la que lo hago.

Louis exhala, y apenas sale aire pero siente que sus pulmones están vacíos. Alguien debe haber pausado el mundo, porque no puede avanzar más allá de sus palabras.

Es demasiado doloroso, es la cosa, porque se había contentado con pensar en que estar juntos es imposible en esta vida, pero que en algún lugar, en otro lado, si las cosas fueran distintas, podrían estarlo. Nunca pensó que el simple hecho de que Harry esté a su lado es porque falleció, y que de estar vivo, sus caminos ni siquiera de habrían cruzado; él probablemente viviría una vida tranquila y se mudaría a Manchester, y Louis aún estaría hundido en el pozo más oscuro de su mente.

Nunca pensó que pudiera tener un final feliz, pero tampoco creyó que esta fuera la única forma en la que podría tener a Harry a su lado.

No deja salir ningún sonido, y tampoco se pone a llorar; está tan abrumado por una inmensurable tristeza que ninguna de esas cosas sería suficiente para aliviarlo.

Entonces se permite romper las reglas, si tan solo eso lo reconforta y borra ese gesto del rostro del rizado. Toma su mano, enredando sus dedos y llevándola a su boca para besar su dorso con cuidado. Suelta una respiración temblorosa, apoyando su cabeza su hombro, dejando que el aroma de su shampoo favorito lo ahogue hasta que lo arrulle el sueño y calme la tempestad en su corazón. Lo siente voltearse lo suficiente como para besar su cabello, manteniendo sus labios apoyados por un minuto, como si no quisiera apartarse, pero termina haciéndolo.

Se quedan por un largo rato bajo la luna, sosteniéndose el uno al otro en silencio, y no es la primera vez que lo hacen, pero ahora sabe que es la única vida donde pueden hacerlo.

***

Vuelven al día siguiente, al final de la tarde. Pasan la mañana en la playa y tienen un almuerzo tardío en el que Harry despliega un pésimo repertorio de chistes acerca las quemaduras de sol de Niall, pero que igual los hacen reír. Liam quiere ir a pescar, y como no tienen ninguna idea mejor acaban en el muelle principal, pasando el resto del día charlando tranquilamente.

Cuando se hace hora de volver, Niall los llama a todos para una foto grupal, asique terminan apretujándose para entrar en el marco de la foto con caras sonrientes. Tienen que tomarla tres veces, porque la primera salió borrosa y en la segunda Louis le hizo un wet willy a Liam, quien quedó con una mueca de asco, y Harry riendo en el fondo.

Cuando finalmente están en rumbo y van por la segunda ronda de un tonto juego de viaje que Harry explicó tres veces, Louis comienza a sentir el cansancio de la noche anterior caer sobre él. Intenta mantenerse despierto, solo por ganarle a Liam, pero se deja vencer lentamente; apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Niall, sonriendo somnoliento antes su payasadas hasta que lo último que recuerda son sus risas y un sentimiento de estar cerca de casa.

***

Louis no acaba de guardar las cervezas en el refrigerador cuando Niall entra desesperado, mirándolo con ojos salvajes y apresurándolo a que se esconda. Lo dice de una forma tan frenética que abandona todo sin mirar atrás, siguiéndolo a la sala antes de deslizarse detrás del sofá. Harry llega corriendo lo más rápido posible cuando se tiene un pastel en las manos, y se acuclilla detrás suyo con una expresión aterrada.

Claro, eso fue hace cinco minutos atrás, y Liam aún no está en la casa, y ellos siguen patéticamente escondidos manteniendo la respiración.

Esta idea era ridícula (bueno, no, era buena; Niall había entrado con la llave extra de Liam una hora antes y les había abierto la puerta para terminar de preparar todo), y no estaría tan incómodo si lo hubiera apurado como una advertencia y no como si Liam ya tuviera un pie en la sala.

Louis bufa, porque podría haber terminado de acomodar las cosas en la cocina.

—¿Estás seguro de que está por entrar? —le susurra a Niall, quien está detrás del sillón a unos metros de él.

—Sí, vi su auto afuera —insiste, apenas asomándose.

—¿Y qué le está tomando tanto tiempo? —se queja, a lo que el irlandés gestualiza enormemente.

—Yo qué sé.

Rueda los ojos. Detrás de él, Harry se remueve, aún con el plato en mano.

—Me estoy acalambrando —advierte, reacomodando el peso en su brazo.

—Y deja el pastel en la mesa —le dice Niall, como si no hubiera sido quien los apuró a esconderse y callarse en primer lugar.

—¿Y arriesgar que lo vea? No, gracias —lo frena Louis, deteniendo al rizado cuando está por pararse.

—Chicos…

Watson alza la cabeza de donde esta recostado, mirándolos a ambos antes de ladrarles, pero ellos lo ignoran.

—¿Y qué tal si se le cae? —retruca el irlandés.

—Chicos.

—¿Y qué tal si se tropieza?

—¡Chicos! —exclama el rizado, con una mirada pasivo agresiva, callando incluso al perro—. Basta.

De todas formas, Watson entiende otra cosa, porque se pone de pie y trota hasta donde está Harry, que abre sus ojos al tiempo que alza el plato en el aire.

—Watson. Watson, no, basta —reprocha Louis, pero él solo deja de olisquear al más alto para olerlo a él—. Ve a joder a Niall, vamos —le dice, empujándolo suavemente hasta que se dirige hacia el rubio.

—¡Oye! —se queja en voz alta, pero el can ya está a su lado, lamiéndole la mejilla con cariño— ¡Watson, no!

Hay un ruido de llave que los alerta a todos, y Louis le gestualiza a Niall salvajemente.

—¡Shhhhh! —los acalla Harry, y el rubio abraza a Watson para que deje de pedirle caricias.

Esperan en silencio por un momento, hasta que la puerta finalmente se abre y escuchan pasos acercándose.

Louis alza su mano lo suficiente para que solo ellos la vean y cuenta hasta tres.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritan, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

Liam pega un salto, llevando una mano a su corazón.

—¡Chicos! Casi me da un infarto —su gesto se relaja cuando los reconoce, sonriendo con alivio a pesar de que sigue algo estupefacto—. Pensé que habían saqueado mi casa, la ventana del frente estaba forzada —señala con su pulgar.

Louis y Harry voltean hacia Niall con miradas cuestionantes, y él finge confusión por exactamente tres segundos antes de sonreír con culpa.

—Sí, bueno, talvez no tenía la llave.

***

Fue una buena idea, a pesar del allanamiento de morada. Después de todo, Liam no festejará su cumpleaños hasta el viernes pero no podían dejar pasar el día sin hacer algo, aunque fuera solo con sus amigos más cercanos.

Es un almuerzo que se extiende toda la tarde, y acaban cortando el pastel a la hora del té. Por un instante, Niall y Louis consideran empujar la cabeza de Liam contra el pastel, pero una mirada severa de Harry los detiene.

Louis está riendo, atento a una historia que está recordando Niall cuando nota la cálida mirada del cumpleañero, sonriendo de la forma en la que sus mejillas se inflan y sus ojos se achinan.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

—Nos conocemos hace diecisiete años —es lo único que dice, y puede ver sus ojos húmedos.

—Ah, no, no te pongas emotivo ahora —le advierte sin enfado, porque si bien él tiene un fuerte lado emocional, es una mierda para tratar con estas situaciones.

Él se ríe, negando.

—Lo siento, es que... Los amo, chicos —dice, con voz aguada, y es un testimonio ridículamente honesto de cuanto valora su amistad—. A ti también, Haz, aunque solo sea un año —agrega, sonriéndole.

—Oh, momento sensible —dice Niall, abriendo sus brazos—. Ven aquí.

Lo envuelve en un abrazo que pronto se vuelve grupal, hasta que Niall se cuelga de ellos, y Harry también, y luego todos están en el piso riendo a carcajadas.

***

En retrospectiva, una chaqueta fina no fue la mejor decisión, pero en su defensa, estaba considerablemente más cálido cuando salieron. Aunque, también era de día.

—Mierda, está helado —se queja Louis, abrazándose a sí mismo cuando ve al rizado riéndose por el rabillo de su ojo— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Él lo mira con diversión.

—Es Londres, Lou. Por supuesto que hace frío —le explica con redundancia.

El ojiazul rueda los ojos sin dejar de caminar.

—Sí, pero, está como _realmente frío_ —insiste antes de alzar su mirada a las nubes grises sobre ellos—. Talvez llueva.

Se da cuenta de su error cuando Harry bufa una risa.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Aquí? _¿En Londres?_ —exclama con exageración. Louis le muestra el dedo medio, haciéndolo reír antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Sí está algo frío —le concede cuando se calma.

—Te dije, señor gracioso.

Harry le dedica una breve sonrisa antes de mirar el cielo.

—Es una pena, estaba disfrutando el paseo.

—¿Y quién dice vamos a detenernos?

Mira al ojiazul con sorpresa, sin esperarse esa respuesta de su parte.

—¿No dijiste que iba a llover? —le recuerda—. Además, es tarde...

—No realmente —se alza de hombros, caminando de espaldas junto a él, luciendo una sonrisa descarada—. ¿No estaba esto en tu lista? ¿" _Aventura de una sola noche_ "?

Harry se sonroja por la implicación, aunque en cualquier otro momento lo encontraría divertido.

—No lo dije así y lo sabes —le reclama.

—Sí, pero es divertido ver tu cara —se ríe, deteniéndose en su andar—. Vamos, Haz. ¿Te animas? —le pregunta con suavidad.

Es en momentos como este donde Harry se le queda viendo con admiración, donde recuerda al chico que conoció y se asombra de la forma en la que sus ojos brillan con una chispa que antes estaba muriendo. Le quita el aliento, en cierto modo; lo hermoso que es, lo especial que lo hace sentir cuando le sonríe de esa manera.

Quiere que nunca deje de hacerlo.

—¡Te reto hasta Marble Arch! —exclama de repente, corriendo sin darle tiempo a Louis para reaccionar.

Escucha un _"¡Hey!"_ detrás suyo, y entonces lo siente seguirle el ritmo mientras atraviesan las calles de Londres.

No están lejos, y a pesar de que evitan las calles principales, aún tienen que esquivar varias personas que los miran sorprendidos. Harry tiene piernas largas, pero Louis amaba correr cuando era niño, y quiere creer que puede canalizar toda esa energía infantil en su cuerpo en ese instante mientras se acerca cada vez más al rizado.

No puede evitar la satisfacción en su rostro cuando Harry lo ve pasar a su lado con los ojos bien abiertos. Le saca la lengua, solo porque puede, y el otro habría chocado con un hombre de no haber sido porque alguien gritó algo. Louis suelta una risa, aunque definitivamente no debería hacerlo si quiere mantener el ritmo.

—¡Eres un tramposo! —le grita Harry.

—¡Mal perdedor! —exclama de vuelta.

Louis le agradece a quien sea que no haya tráfico en la calle final, y se fuerza a correr el último tramo con la adrenalina que le queda y la voz de Harry siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¡Te gané! —exclama victorioso cuando cruza el arco que decora una de las entradas a [Hyde Park.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAQ77H7Fzfw)

Desacelera, aun riendo a pesar de no tener aire. Oye al rizado detrás suyo, como trota con fuerza antes de chocar contra su espalda, enredando sus brazos en su cintura. Ambos ríen mientras dan tumbos despreocupados, Louis girándose para quedar frente a frente. Sus risas se calman para dar paso a respiraciones agitadas, y es en ese instante donde la adrenalina se desvanece que sus miradas se cruzan.

Están cerca, casi pegados pecho con pecho, con las manos del ojiazul cayendo de sus hombros y las del rizado envolviéndolo con cuidado. Nunca pretendieron llegar a esta situación, pero ahora que están en ella el corazón de Louis palpita desembocado. Está petrificado bajo su mirada, y si antes le faltaba aire, ninguna cantidad de oxigeno es suficiente cuando ve sus ojos bajar a sus labios.

Se siente tremendamente consiente de sí mismo, y los humedece con su lengua en un punto en contra, porque la respiración de Harry se entrecorta, y ahora él está mirando sus suaves labios con el mismo anhelo.

Es tan difícil. Es tan jodidamente difícil, pero Louis no puede evitar cuando se inclina hacia el frente, cerrando los ojos, con el deseo de dejarse llevar embriagando su mente. Y entonces se detiene, dando un paso atrás.

Harry lo deja deslizarse fuera de sus brazos sin oponer resistencia, y Louis se siente un poco como un hijo de puta cuando él le sonríe con tristeza y comprensión. Le devuelve el gesto como disculpa, aunque sabe que es una mierda, y muerde su labio antes de que algo cruce su mente.

—Ven, conozco un lugar —le sonríe suavemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia la estación de metro.

—Específico —se burla el rizado, pero lo sigue de todos modos.

Louis lo lleva por el recorrido nocturno hasta Embankment, y cuando salen lo dirige hacia los departamentos junto al río. Se detiene en uno con una especie de balcón, y le da vuelta para comenzar a subir por la escalera de incendios como si se tratara de su casa.

Harry lo observa desde el suelo, ojeando la calle con inseguridad.

—Uhm, Lou... —lo llama incómodo.

Él voltea a verlo, sonriéndole enormemente y extendiéndole la mano.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero te aseguro que no estaría respirando así de bien si no supiera que está abandonado —bromea.

Harry lo mira a los ojos un instante, asintiendo y ofreciéndole una sonrisa de confianza.

—De acuerdo.

Suben hasta el segundo piso, y entonces Louis fuerza la ventana junto a la puerta, permitiéndoles la entrada. Caminan a oscuras por un piso bien cuidado, más allá del polvo del desuso, y encuentran el acceso a la terraza.

Es como cualquier otra terraza, excepto por el rincón dedicado a la jardinería, que se ha mantenido en buen estado a pesar de que es evidente que nadie ha vivido ahí por unos meses. La otra cosa que la diferencia, es la vista de Embankment en todo su esplendor nocturno, con sus modestos árboles y la fila de luces que decora la ribera, reflejadas en el Támesis como un mar de estrellas. Parece una pintura, un pequeño refugio de un mundo de cuento de hadas.

Se sientan cerca del borde, disfrutando del paisaje en sereno silencio, con voces perdidas y música lejana llenando sus oídos.

—¿Cómo conoces este lugar? —se atreve a preguntar Harry luego de un rato.

—Calvin estuvo hablando de algunos departamentos que un cliente suyo puso en renovación—explica, dejando que la brisa lo despeine—. Se encarga de residenciales, este es más su área.

El rizado vuelve a mirar el río, pensando en cómo debe verse en Navidad, cuando la ciudad está envuelta en nieve y luces.

—Es un buen punto —comenta—. Tiene una bonita vista.

Louis voltea hacia él, sus ojos trazando su perfil; la curva de sus labios, la línea de su mandíbula.

—Sí, lo hace —murmura.

Pasan un par de minutos, y entonces Harry se recuesta de lado, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Louis. Su mano va involuntariamente a sus rizos, acariciándolos despacio. No es algo que no hayan hecho antes, pero nunca había parecido tan íntimo como ahora.

—¿A dónde? Después de aquí —le pregunta, con enormes ojos verdes.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? —alza las cejas, algo sorprendido—. Pensé que una carrera improvisada y edificios abandonados serían suficiente aventura para ti —dice divertido.

—Claro que no, solo estamos empezando —le sonríe—. Asique... ¿A dónde?

Honestamente, a Louis no le importa, si a donde sea que vaya tiene a Harry a su lado.

 


	22. CAPÍTULO XXII

_And I will steady your hand_

_When you're losing your grip_

_Even if I don't understand_

_You can talk to me_

_—fire away, niall horan_

*******

La fiesta de Niall fue salvaje. Pero de verdad salvaje. Louis ni siquiera recuerda si había mucha gente o no de lo salvaje que fue. Está seguro de que contó al menos a veinte. Luego Niall llegó con shots y perdió la cuenta. De ambos.

De todas formas, le importa una mierda el resto de la gente, porque esta vez había muchos conocidos y se sentía más tranquilo. Estaban Harry y Liam y Niall y Zayn y Sophie y Maya y Bebe y Josh y Perrie y Jade y algunos extras pero ellos no son los que importan. Lo que importa es que se sentía en suficiente confianza como para soltarse y bromear y beber sin preocupaciones. Y talvez eso le estaba pasando factura ahora, con el piso moviéndose un poco bajo sus pies mientras trata de volver a casa.

En su defensa, Harry está mucho peor. De hecho, está tan mal que tiene un brazo alrededor de su cintura para guiarlo mientras él canta y se ríe de lo que se le cruce en la mente. Ahora está cantando un mash up de _Grease_ sin un orden determinado y con repentinos cambios de canción, pero Louis es indulgente y canta con él de todas formas.

— _¡Better take my direction!_ —exclama el rizado, alargando la nota unos segundos de más.

— _Feel your way_ —lo acompaña al final de la línea, afirmando su agarre cuando el otro intenta menear las caderas a un ritmo imaginario.

_—¡You gotta shake up! ¡Cause I need a man!_

Louis suelta una risa, perdiendo el equilibrio por un segundo.

—Así no es, Harold —le dice, lo que hace que el rizado frunza el ceño en un gesto ridículamente tierno.

—Claro que sí.

—No, claro que no —insiste, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa—. ¿Estás muy ebrio como para recordarlo?

—No estoy ebrio, estoy divertido —se defiende.

—Ajá —se ríe, y luego comienza a reírse por otro motivo completamente distinto cuando Harry aprieta su cintura—. Hey, hey, manos quietas —le reta, acomodando su mano en su cadera otra vez.

—¿Tienes cosquillas? —pregunta él, completamente estupefacto por el hecho a pesar de saberlo desde hace un tiempo.

—No —responde sin detenerse, con completa seriedad.

—Tienes cosquillas —lo dice como pregunta pero suena un poco a afirmación. Es difícil decirlo por la forma en la que sonríe engreído.

—N--¡Harry! —se interrumpe para romper en carcajadas. Trata de quitar sus manos de su cuerpo, pero acaba devolviéndoselo, logrando que lo suelte—. Muy bien, basta —dice, riendo.

Harry lo mira con una sonrisa que solo puede definirse como de idiota, pero es extrañamente adorable en su rostro, asique Louis solo pasa su mano por su cintura otra vez y lo guía hasta sus casas para llegar, preferiblemente, antes de que salga el sol.

No están tan lejos como pensaba, por lo que cinco minutos después están frente a la suya. Revuelve sus bolsillos en busca de sus llaves, y su mente decide recordarle en ese preciso instante el momento en el que las dejó sobre la mesada de Harry mientras lo esperaba para partir.

Cierra los ojos con frustración, suspirando mientras piensa en que tendrá que hacer doble viaje.

—Mierda —dice, llamando la atención del rizado—. Olvide mis llaves en tu casa.

Él sonríe enormemente a medida que entiende, alzando los brazos en celebración.

—¡Pijamada! ¡Wooooh!

El ojiazul suspira y rueda los ojos con cariño.

—Solo te dejaré, las tomaré y volveré aquí —suena algo ebrio. Se tropieza son sus palabras y se marea un poco si va rápido, pero también lo hace cuando está con mucho sueño asique.

Intenta no pensar en que todo estaba listo en su casa como para que Harry se quedase a dormir, pero no tiene caso ahora que lo deja seguro en su propio hogar. Es algo agotador, aunque sean unos metros extra. Solo tiene que buscar su llave y regresar, y entonces podrá apoyar su cabeza en su suave almohada.

En realidad, la apoya contra el marco de la entrada de Harry, realmente cansado, mientras lo mira tropezar en un intento de sacarse las botas.

—¿De verdad no te molesta que me quede? —balbucea, pero él lo escucha de todas formas.

Voltea a verlo con los parpados caídos, sacudiendo una mano en el aire.

—Nah. Puedes quedarte pero —toca su pecho con su dedo índice, sonriendo juguetonamente—. Tendrás que comportarte —le advierte, como si hubiera sido él quien empezó con las cosquillas.

—Ya, lo juro —promete, alzando una mano y cerrando la puerta de la entrada por completo.

Harry le da otra sonrisa tonta, somnolienta, estirando sus brazos hacia él.

—¿Llévame a la cama? —le pregunta con voz dulce.

Louis siente un baldazo de agua fría y de repente está muy despierto, porque bueno, está algo ebrio y malpiensa toda oración ligeramente sugestiva, demándenlo por eso. Se asegura de que la puerta esté cerrada y se descalza, acomodando las botas de Harry junto a sus vans en la sala. Su mente viaja a Dominó por un momento hasta que recuerda haberle dado de comer antes de salir, dejándolo acurrucado en su cama.

El rizado lo espera apoyado en la pared hasta que se le acerca y vuelven a acomodarse como en la calle. No pasa mucho hasta que el ojiazul siente dedos moviéndose experimentalmente contra sus costillas, forzándole una carcajada repentina.

—Harry —reprocha, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Mentiroso —lo acusa, haciéndolo vengarse hasta que es un caos de risas cansadas. Tropieza con el borde de la cama y cae sobre ella, y es entonces cuando logra frenarlo—. ¡Heeey!

Harry lo mira desde arriba, con sus hoyuelos presentes.

—Te ríes bonito cuando tienes sueño —confiesa, inclinándose para hacerle más cosquillas.

Louis flexiona su pierna y lo detiene con un pie descalzo contra su pecho.

—Y tú eres un peligro —responde, sonriendo antes de empujarlo hacia atrás suavemente—. Vamos, cámbiate.

El rizado da dos pasos antes de tirarse con la cara plantada en el colchón.

—Mhhhmno —balbucea.

—Vamos, H —lo anima él, palmeando su espalda.

Cuando no responde, suspira y se pone de pie, girando su cuerpo para desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo con cuidado hasta que logra quitárselo. Lo deja en una silla, abriendo su armario para buscarles un pijama. Cuando encuentra algo útil, se lo lanza a la cabeza.

—Ponte esto, vamos —le dice, sintiéndose victorioso cuando lo ve removerse y comenzar a cambiarse.

Se encarga de sí mismo, improvisando algo y doblando su ropa con el jean de Harry. Al terminar, se gira para encontrar a un semi inconsciente rizado sentado en la cama, aun vistiendo su camisa rosa a lunares.

Suspira, sin cansancio real, y se acerca para sentarse junto a él en la cama, la camiseta en su regazo.

—A ver. Brazos arriba —le instruye, quitando su camisa de la forma más rápida—. Bien. No, mantenlos —indica cuando está por bajarlos, vistiéndolo con cuidado y sonriéndole como felicitación—. Eso es.

Él se deja caer de costado y vuelve a acurrucarse, apenas acomodándose bajo las sábanas como Louis pretende.

—Gracias, Lou —murmura entre sueños, sacándole una sonrisa.

—No es nada, Hazza —responde, acomodándolo antes de arroparlo.

Toma su camisa y la dobla, guardándola con el resto de su ropa. Se mueve por el cuarto para apagar la luz, dejando que la habitación se tiña con el manto plateado de la luna.

—¿Lou? —lo oye llamar.

—¿Sí?

—Soy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado —balbucea en camino a la inconsciencia.

Suena embriagadoramente dulce en la forma en la que se lo dice, arrancando una sonrisa honesta de sus labios.

—Yo también, Harry —le confiesa, sentándose en el borde opuesto de su cama.

Creyó que luego de eso había caído dormido, pero descubre que no cuando el rizado se gira, mirándolo acurrucado desde la almohada.

—¿Lou?

—¿Sí, Haz? —responde susurrando, acomodando la manta sobre su cuerpo con cariño.

—Si pudiera elegir entre mis alas y estar contigo, te elegiría a ti —dice.

Louis siente como si el tiempo se detuviera. Él mismo se queda tan quieto que por un momento cree que lo soñó, que en realidad no lo dijo, y desea con tanta fuerza que así sea. De otra forma, no cree poder hacerle frente a lo que eso implica, porque sus alas no significan simplemente eso.

El rizado cierra los ojos, abrazando su almohada como puede.

—Buenas noches, Lou —balbucea.

Su gesto se relaja segundos después, y sus labios se parten para dejar salir respiraciones constantes. El ojiazul lo observa atónito, con el pecho comprimido y su cabeza hecha un caos. Muerde su labio, moviendo un rizo de su frente con cuidado antes de inclinarse y besar su sien delicadamente.

—Buenas noches, cariño —susurra, poniéndose de pie.

Levanta a Sugar del suelo y lo acomoda junto a su cuerpo durmiente, dedicándole una última mirada antes de caminar hasta el sofá.

No cree que vaya a dormir en absoluto.

***

_Lottie estaba esperando a Fizzy en la cocina, tecleando rápidamente en su celular, y Louis sabía por la concentración en su rostro que les estaba escribiendo a sus amigas._

_Aún tenía en mente la conversación que tuvieron esa mañana. Cuando le dijo que era sobre su crush, se dispuso a hacer un chiste, pero la expresión contrariada en su rostro lo detuvo. Normalmente la molestaba y se reía cuando sacaba el tema, pero dejaba eso de lado y le daba su total atención cuando era algo en serio. Y esto lo era._

_Aparentemente, ella y Tommy se habían besado, pero estaba preocupada porque a ella realmente le gustaba y no sabía si entre ellos solo iba a haber un beso o algo más. Era una preocupación válida aunque sacada de proporción, por la forma en la que la afligía, pero Louis había estado ahí antes, inseguro y con quince años, por lo que no iba a juzgarla._

_De todas maneras, eso no quitó que estuviera atento a ella por el resto del día; había algo más que la tenía así, y creyó que acababa de encontrarlo._

_—¿Les vas a decir? —le preguntó, señalando su teléfono cuando ella lo miró confundida._

_—¿A las chicas? —dijo confundida._

_—Sí._

_Frunció los labios, y él creyó haber dado en el clavo._

_—No —respondió luego de un instante—. O sea, no quiero ocultárselos. Confío en ellas, pero sé que si se los digo dirían que no le de tanta importancia y que solo lo tome como un pasatiempo, y no quiero que él sea un pasatiempo —soltó deprisa, como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Dejó caer sus hombros, derrotada—. Quiero que sea algo más, pero quizás ellas lo tomen como algo tonto. Y fui la última en tener su primer beso asique…_

_Louis se despegó de la mesada, caminando para sentarse junto a ella._

_—No es tonto, Lotts —le aseguró, alzándose de hombros—. Él te gusta, está bien si quieres algo serio. Creo que si le dices a las chicas lo entenderán, por más que actuaran distinto en tu lugar._

_Ella no parecía muy convencida._

_—También me asusta que él no lo quiera. Porque es dulce y todo pero ¿qué tal si solo me usa como pasatiempo? —preguntó, mirándolo con preocupación._

_Él intentó controlar su primera reacción de armar un pequeño escándalo con sólo sugerir eso; en cambio, acarició algunos mechones de su pelo, como sabía que la calmaba._

_—Bueno, solamente puedes saberlo si lo hablas, aunque es aterrador, lo sé —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Yo dejaría que las cosas sucedan. Se conocen hace poco más de un mes, talvez lo mejor ahora es que las cosas pasen cuando pasen, y si toma buen rumbo entonces genial._

_Lottie pareció meditarlo, mirando a la nada por un momento. Supo que estaba más tranquila por la manera en la que ya no estaba tensa, y lo consideró como suficiente por entonces._

_—Y si rompe tu corazón por usarte de pasatiempo, yo me encargaré de que se arrepienta de ponerte los ojos encima —agregó, empujando su hombro suavemente._

_Ella soltó una risa antes de devolverle el gesto._

_—Gracias, hermano._

***

Con toda honestidad, la urgencia de contarles todo a Niall y Liam surge de un día para el otro.

Okay, talvez no salió de la nada; lo viene hablando con Steve desde hace unas cuantas sesiones, y la última semana de trabajo ha sido algo frustrante, asique se siente algo aprisionado y a contrarreloj. Supone que como esto es lo que viene posponiendo por más tiempo (literalmente años), es lo que más presión hizo en su cabeza como para que ahora sienta la imperiosa necesidad de contarles toda la verdad.

Es un poco culpa, un poco estrés, un poco voluntad, pero lo tienen más enérgico que _Red Bull_ mientras intenta pactar consigo mismo una fecha decente para contarles todo. A pesar de que siente que debería hacerlo ya, tiene que tomarse un tiempo para pensar cómo va a decirles; son los momentos que más lo marcaron, y no quiere tomárselo a la ligera.

Lo habla con Steve en su última sesión antes del día, y también se lo cuenta a Harry. Ambos le dicen más o menos lo mismo; que creen que será bueno para él, que no tiene por qué obligarse a contarles todo, y que si a último momento se arrepiente está bien, porque es un proceso por el cual él decidirá si pasar o no. Eso lo tranquiliza un poco, pero no lo suficiente, y aun así organiza una salida con Liam y Niall el próximo sábado. Está seguro de que tienen sus sospechas cuando Harry les cancela y acaban siendo ellos tres, como la última vez que Louis les confesó que empezaría terapia, pero si dudan de algo no lo dejan ver.

Como esa vez, deja que todo fluya mientras van por un helado, a pesar de que está empezando a notarse el frío. Ríe y bromea con ellos sobre lo que sea, y le recuerda tanto a cuando eran pequeños que la misión de serles sincero se vuelve unos gramos más difícil. Respira hondo y empuja el pensamiento por unos minutos más, enfocándose en la conversación liviana que están teniendo ahora.

—Nah, yo definitivamente creo que eres del tipo que haría un gran show para proponérsele a alguien —insiste Niall, gestualizando con su mano—. Con fuegos artificiales y bailarines y todo eso.

Liam lo mira entre escéptico e incrédulo.

—Niall, ¿crees que soy rico?

—No, solo extra —dice relajado.

El castaño voltea hacia Louis expectante, como esperando que lo defienda, pero en todo en lo que puede pensar es en octavo grado cuando tenían que preparar un pequeño baile de treinta segundos para la clase de música y Liam llegó con una coreografía de tres minutos memorizada y un atuendo específico.

—Bueno, sí, eres extra Liam —acaba asintiendo, y su expresión ofendida logra relajarlo otra vez.

Caminan hasta Regent Park, porque Louis sabe que es tranquilo a esta hora del día, y lo que más necesita es una atmosfera que no lo abrume. Se sientan en un banco, pero luego acaban en el césped, mirando la laguna artificial mientras terminan sus helados.

La charla sigue siendo llevadera, pero es más distendida; hay más huecos de silencio y más oportunidades para intervenir, y eso lo pone un poco nervioso. No se va a echar atrás, porque se lo prometió a sí mismo, pero eso no evita que quiera postergarlo en ciego convencimiento de que van a haber cientos de chances antes de que el día se termine. Sin embargo, él sabe que es peor, por lo que espera que terminen de reír por algún comentario que omitió y abre la boca antes de arrepentirse.

—Chicos, no quiero cambiar de tema así de repente —comienza, hablando rápidamente de una forma que no lo hace sentir en control—, pero septiembre está terminando y no he cumplido mi propósito de año nuevo, de ser honesto y todo, y realmente tardé _años_ en reunir el valor para hacerlo, asique...

—Hey —Niall estira su mano, tocando su rodilla y deteniendo su verborragia al instante—. Lou. Tranquilo, amigo. Somos nosotros.

Están atentos y serios al instante, comprensivos y dispuestos a oírlo a pesar de haber sido algo brusco. A su izquierda, Liam le sonríe en afirmación.

—Sí, no vamos a juzgarte ni nada por el estilo —le asegura.

 _Son sus amigos_. Son el mismo Niall y el mismo Liam que conoció hace mucho en un parque, que lo adoptaron como hermano y lo hicieron reír en sus mejores y peores momentos, quienes lo alentaron para obtener su beca y lo sostuvieron con fuerza durante la muerte de Lottie.

Son familia, y Louis se siente seguro cuando está con ellos. Confía en ellos.

—Lo sé, solo es que... —bufa frustrado cuando las palabras no salen de su boca, y parece que tuviera que forzarlas con una tenaza—. Es malditamente difícil.

—No tienes que decirnos ahora si no quieres —responde Liam, y es un testamento de cuánto lo quiere el que le ofrezca esa salida, cuando él le había pedido comunicación desde el principio—. No tienes que decirnos en absoluto.

—No, no —niega con firmeza—. Quiero hacerlo, pero es... tanto, por tanto tiempo que acumularlo solo lo hizo peor —suspira, algo ansioso—. No sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Por dónde te sea más fácil? —ofrece el rubio, sobando su rodilla con una sonrisa suave—. No te apures.

Louis asiente, mirando la hierba frente a él. Ninguna parte es realmente fácil, pero objetivamente, el principio es la mejor, entonces comienza por ahí.

—Papá me pegó —confiesa en voz baja, pero sabe que lo oyeron cuando Niall tensa su mano.

Alza su vista y se encuentra con ojos abiertos, labios partidos y expresiones shockeadas. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero aun así se remueve algo incómodo.

—¿Mark? —pregunta Liam, y Louis niega vehemente.

—No, mi padre biológico —aclara, y puede ver algo del shock desvaneciéndose un poco—. No ocurrió mucho, pero había veces donde no solo me miraba con asco, sino que de verdad se enojaba cuando hacía algo que no fuera... Ugh, estoy mezclando todo —frunce el ceño, enojado consigo mismo—. Perdón.

—No, no te disculpes —se apresura Niall, abriendo la boca para decir algo más, pero se detiene.

Louis sabe que quiere decir _"Está bien",_ aunque no está bien en absoluto, y lo entiende. Le ofrece una suave sonrisa, palmeando su mano despacio, y él lo deja ir.

Va a hacerlo, entonces. Respira hondo, y deja que esto sea como subirse al tren para volver a casa.

—Soy gay. Eso lo saben desde que teníamos doce años, pero yo lo sé desde que tenía siete. Doncaster era bastante homofóbico entonces y bueno, no era tan genial ser amigo de un puto, ¿saben?

Liam y Niall pegan un respingo cuando lo oyen contarlo con tanta templanza.

—Lou-- —comienza Liam, pero él lo detiene.

—Está bien —hace una mueca—. No realmente, pero ha pasado un tiempo y nunca más volví a ver a esos imbéciles —se alza de hombros, aunque aún le duele un poco recordarlo—. La cosa es que mientras yo sabía que no había nada mal conmigo, mis amigos de entonces no pensaban lo mismo. Asique se alejaron de a poco. Y encima de eso estaba papá, que también era homofóbico.

》Mamá me defendía, y pelearon mucho por eso en los meses luego de que todo comenzó —dice, mirando brevemente a Niall. Sabe que él lo entiende, en ese aspecto, la mierda que es tener gente discutiendo en casa y terminando en divorcio—. Se peleaban antes, pero fue peor entonces —hace una pausa, dudando si decirlo o no, pero cree que se merecen saberlo—. Mamá se divorció cuando me encontró llorando en mi cuarto, con moretones en el brazo. Era la primera vez, pero… bueno —murmura, con la cabeza gacha. No es que le de vergüenza, pero lo hace sentir vulnerable.

Oye a alguien inhalar abruptamente.

—Mierda, Lou —maldice Liam.

Se vuelve a alzar de hombros, pero esta vez sus ojos se humedecen un poco.

—Pasó hace mucho —repite, aunque no está convencido.

—No quiere decir que sea menos cruel —dice Niall, con voz severa y el ceño fruncido. Mira el suelo, con la mandíbula tensa—. Eso es tan-- Dios. Me siento impotente de que hayas estado así de solo.

—No estaba solo; tenía a Lottie —dice, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de consuelo, contra toda ironía—. Estaba herido y sin amigos en un hogar que se hacía pedazos y luego estaba ella, que no entendía el odio y era ajena a la mierda que estábamos pasando, asique nos convertimos en mejores amigos —explica, sorbiendo su nariz—. Nunca me juzgó ni me apartó, y yo nunca dejé que los gritos de las peleas llegaran a ella. Y luego se hizo rutina, costumbre. Éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo y lo seguimos siendo, incluso cuando los conocí a ustedes.

》Es por eso, uhm... Es por eso que tardé en abrirme con ustedes —confiesa tímidamente, esperando que lo entiendan—. Estaba asustado de qué pasaría cuando me conocieran por completo. Y también es por eso que nunca les conté cosas como esta, incluso cuando... cuando confiaba en ustedes —recalca, porque quiere estar seguro de que escuchen esa parte—. Lottie había estado a mi lado durante mucha mierda, y decir estas cosas era mucho más sencillo con ella.

Niall asiente, algo más calmado, comprendiendo de donde viene.

—Por supuesto, es obvio.

Louis le sonríe débilmente, sorbiendo su nariz otra vez.

—Aun así siento no contarles eso antes. Lo de mi padre —se disculpa—. Hubiera explicado mucho. Lo de Trent también.

—¿Trent? —una alarma parece activarse en Liam.

Él asiente, preparándose para esto otra vez.

—No terminamos porque ya no era lo mismo. Terminamos porque quiso forzarme a tener sexo con él.

—¡¿Qué?!

Liam parece listo para matar a alguien, y Niall empalidece como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Louis, ¿es en serio? —le pregunta el rubio con cierto desespero, mirándolo como si hubiera sucedido ayer bajo su propia nariz—. ¿Él te--?

—No, no lo logró. No se lo permití —lo tranquiliza, aunque tiene algo de náuseas al imaginar el caso contrario—. Gracias a dios pude hacerlo, sé que no siempre es el caso —murmura.

Liam niega para sí mismo, incrédulo.

—Pero siempre te había tratado amablemente, en frente de todos siempre te abrazaba y te hablaba con cariño, él-- Dios, él siguió charlando con tu madre luego de que rompieron —suelta aire como si lo hubieran golpeado, la realización reflejándose en sus ojos—. Bromeaba con nosotros en la escuela.

—Es un hijo de puta —masculla Niall.

Louis asiente.

—Básicamente.

No es suficiente para Liam, quien niega con rabia. A su lado, Niall tiene el ceño fruncido y una mirada letal fija en la nada, como si estuviera recordando. Ambos están bastante impactados, y Louis supone que es más shockeante enterarte del mal que hizo alguien que creías conocer que el mal de alguien que nunca conociste. Uno implica destrozar la idea que tenías de esa persona, significa más una traición a tus sentidos.

—Lou, ¿Por qué no nos--? Se merecía un golpe —afirma Liam, usualmente pacifista, removiéndose en su lugar con los puños cerrados. Mira el suelo con impotencia, sus ojos inquietos y su mano en su pelo—. ¿Quién mierda se cree para tratarte así y luego _fingir--_? Hablarle a tu familia como si nada-- Mierda.

—Li, está bien —murmura, porque le preocupa más verlo así de afectado por alguien que realmente no lo vale.

—No, no lo está —sacude la cabeza—. Es un hijo de puta, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerte eso?

—Hay gente realmente jodida —indulge, paseando su mirada entre los dos con algo de arrepentimiento—. No se los dije porque me sentía algo culpable en ese momento —cuando los ve abrir la boca para protestar, continúa más rápido—. Ya no, y en ningún momento me arrepentí de detenerlo, pero era como la mayoría de los tipos así; el favorito de todos, y daba algo de miedo en su lado malo, asique me callé y lo dejé pasar —explica, y eso los aplaca un poco, aunque no los calma—. Lottie lo sabía, por lo que no tuve que atravesar eso solo.

—Aun así. Nosotros-- —Niall presiona sus labios en una fina línea antes de suspirar derrotado—. Me alegro mucho de que tuvieras a Lottie, de verdad —dice con sinceridad, buscando su mano para apretarla suavemente.

Es lo poco que sabían que ayudaba a calmarlo, el contacto físico. Louis quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y no haberlos privado de la forma en la que no saben bien qué más hacer para que se sienta mejor.

—Realmente lo siento —repite—. Quiero que entiendan que en serio no es que no confiara en ustedes. Lo hacía, y se los quise contar muchas veces pero solo no... Podía. Steve me dijo que es algo que arrastro por las personas que me lastimaron cuando confiaba mucho en ellas. No es que crea que ustedes sean iguales pero… Es un miedo irracional —los mira con algo de ansiedad, y ni siquiera le importa el desespero que se desliza en su voz. Necesita tener esa seguridad explícita para poder aplacar los demonios que lo atacan cuando es débil—. Por favor, díganme que lo entienden.

—Claro, Lou —asiente Liam, sonriéndole con cariño—. De verdad lo entendemos, descuida.

—Nunca lo dudes —agrega el rubio, apretando su mano otra vez—. Lottie y tú siempre tuvieron un vínculo muy fuerte, y pasando todo eso... Nunca te culparíamos.

—Yo lo siento, no debí presionarte con eso en el pasado —admite Liam, avergonzado—. Quería ayudarte y era algo frustrante para mí porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero en ningún momento quise hacerte sentir forzado a compartir cosas que no que no te sentías cómodo compartiendo. Perdón.

El ojiazul abre la boca, pero Niall se le adelanta.

—Sí, sabíamos que confiabas en nosotros pero a veces... te presionábamos demasiado. Seguro solo ayudábamos a que fuera peor —agrega, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Lo siento, Louis.

—No. No, no —se apresura a negar, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No los culpo por eso, de verdad. Tenían las mejores intenciones, lo sé. Es solo que es difícil a veces, cuando uno está cómodo y luego entierra esas cosas en el pasado. No sabes si al desenterrarlas vale la pena el dolor, ¿saben?

Espera que lo entiendan, por la forma en la que los mira; espera que vean en sus ojos lo que realmente les está diciendo con todo esto.

 _Ustedes lo valen_.

—Lo sentimos, Lou. Estamos realmente agradecidos porque nos lo contaras —responde Niall, con una sonrisa que agradece otra cosa—. Realmente lo apreciamos mucho.

—Yo estoy agradecido por ustedes —dice, poniendo una mano en uno de sus hombros—. Porque se quedaron a pesar de mis mierdas y no se fueron.

—Nunca podríamos dejarte, hermano —le asegura Liam.

—Sí, estás atrapado con nosotros hasta el final de los tiempos —Niall pasa un brazo por sus hombros, arrimándose hasta que pega sus costados—. Me tendrás en el hogar de ancianos arrastrándote a jugar bingo cada viernes.

Louis suelta una risa que sale más acuosa de lo que esperaba, y antes de que lo piense es envuelto en un abrazo por sus chicos. De repente, el peso de lo que sacó de su pecho es demasiado y comienza a llorar, al principio despacio, hasta que acaba sollozando, finalmente dejándolo salir por completo.

Siente el agarre de los brazos rodeándolo afirmarse, y él se aferra con más fuerza a sus espaldas.

—Los amo, chicos —gimotea, y nunca ha sido más honesto con ellos.

—Nosotros a ti, Lou.

Está hecho un desastre, desarmado, o a mitad de armarse, desnudo y vulnerable, pero nunca se había sentido más optimista en su vida.

***

Liam pasa una mano por su cara con cansancio, agradeciendo al cielo que el chico en el _Coffee Truck_ finalmente se pone a trabajar en la orden pero maldiciendo cuando la discusión frente a él continúa de todas formas.

A Niall no parece importarle; tiene la cara de alguien viendo una película cómica, con la ausencia de palomitas de maíz. Normalmente estaría igual; es entretenido verlos coquetearse y discutir como una pareja de ancianos en sus bodas de oro, ajenos a cómo se ven a causa de la costumbre, pero acaba de correr unos diez kilómetros y realmente mataría por una pequeña ensalada de frutas.

—Louis, te quiero, hermano, pero también tengo hambre, ¿puedes dejar tus discusiones de casado para otro momento? —lo interrumpe a mitad de un argumento.

Eso lo frena, porque abre los ojos y se gira hacia él con una expresión tensa. Bueno, al menos dejó de discutir.

—No son discusiones de casado —le aclara, como si fuera el punto más importante.

—¿En serio? —Liam alza una ceja, incrédulo.

—Absolutamente no —insiste, cruzándose de brazos.

Él ni siquiera está impresionado por su falta de credibilidad.

—Tú y Harry llevan cinco minutos deliberando si es bueno o no comer carbohidratos luego de ejercitar, y después sobre qué lugar es más barato —dice con absoluta seriedad, como si no fuera relevante.

—Bueno, es que este es más barato —argumenta con convencimiento, señalando el _Coffee Truck_ tras él.

—Claro que no, hay una cafetería más económica justamente por allá —interviene Harry, frunciendo el ceño y gestualizando al otro extremo del parque.

—Solo quieres ir ahí porque sirven smoothies —lo acusa el ojiazul.

—No, pero es un lindo plus —admite a la defensiva, pero Louis puede ver en su cara que tenía razón.

—Bueno, Harold, no todos podemos ser seres saludables que viven a base de plantas y agua —lo molesta, ganándose una mirada ofendida. Voltea para recibir su orden con una sonrisa, y apenas llega a sorber su café cuando ve la cara de Liam—. ¿Qué?

—Ustedes están casados —repite, como si fuera un hecho.

Louis entrecierra sus ojos, porque lo conoce bien.

—¿Es eso una indirecta? —dice con falsa seguridad mientras trata de ocultar los nervios. Realmente no necesita más presión con el tema; la que se causa él mismo es suficiente.

Liam tiene el descaro de alzarse de hombros.

—Talvez —responde como si nada.

Bueno, se merece que Niall le haya robado el lugar en la fila, por lo menos.

—Puedes ahorrártela, no está pasando nada —le asegura, desviando su mirada.

Él le sonríe divertido, y es desquiciante.

—¿De verdad?

Dios, maldito hombre terco con el que decidió trabar amistad en su estúpida juventud.

—Totalmente —replica, a punto de darle un mordisco a su dona cuando siente que alguien le quita su beanie con brusquedad. Cuando gira, ve al rizado sonriéndole con burla, agitándolo en el aire—. ¡Hey! ¡Harry! ¡Dame eso!

Da un par de manotazos, pero él se echa atrás, fuera de su alcance.

—¡Ven y quítamela! —lo reta, riendo.

—¡No seas--! —frunce los labios, tendiéndole su comida a Liam antes de salir detrás de Harry—. ¡Devuélvemela!

—¡Nope! —exclama, haciéndolos corretear en círculos.

Debe ser una escena algo ridícula desde fuera, pero honestamente, a Louis no le importa. Lo alcanza en cuestión de segundos, y empiezan a forcejear, con el rizado estirando su brazo lo más lejos del castaño. Nunca dejó de sonreír, pero en cierto punto sus labios se tuercen de _esa_ manera y Louis sabe que está tramando algo. Se gira rápidamente hacia atrás, logrando soltarse, y entonces alza su mano con el beanie por sobre su cabeza con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Es un hijo de puta.

Louis se estira, pero no lo alcanza. Maldice bajo su respiración, saltando sin éxito cuando el otro se pone de puntas de pie. Vuelve a intentarlo, usando el hombro de Harry como soporte mientras manotea hacia arriba, y él tiene la osadía de reírse en su cara.

—¡Deja de disfrutarlo y--! —una idea cruza su mente, y deja que una sonrisa maliciosa se deslice por sus labios.

Vuelve a saltar solo para asegurarse de que esté distraído, y luego se pone de puntas de pie, besando su nariz. Harry abre los ojos enormemente, y es en ese instante cuando pega el salto que le devuelve su beanie.

—¡Sí! —celebra victorioso, ajeno a todos mientras lo acomoda en su cabeza.

Comete el error de darle la espalda a Harry, más que nada para que no vea el rosa en sus mejillas, pero lo convierte en víctima fácil cuando lo siente envolver su cintura como esa vez en la playa y en Marble Arch, y por un breve segundo piensa que sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo se están volviendo algo demasiado familiar. Siente que lo alza del suelo, y suelta un grito desprevenido, sacudiendo las piernas.

— ¡Suéltame, tú, Tarzán! —le grita entre risas.

—¡Olvídalo! —exclama de igual forma, dejándolo plantar sus pies en la hierba.

Louis forcejea divertido, pero se ralentiza cuando siente los labios del rizado rozar su mandíbula por sobre su hombro.

—Eso —murmura, dejando un rápido beso sobre su piel—. Fue —otro más arriba—. Injusto —puntualiza, con un beso final justo detrás de su oreja.

El ojiazul se ríe, a pesar de la piel de gallina que sus besos dejaron a su paso, y lo empuja juguetonamente. Sabe que se lo merece, porque los amigos no se besan de esa forma, pero no estaban cumpliendo muchas de sus reglas al pie de la letra últimamente de todas formas.

No quiere ni imaginarse cómo deben verse ahora, sonrojados e intentando molestarse el uno al otro como adolescentes enamorados, pero tampoco quiere darles explicaciones a Liam o Niall. Puede permitirse guardarse esto, solo por esta vez. Puede dejar que sea un secreto solo suyo y de Harry.

Es el secreto más hermoso que ha guardado en toda su vida.

 


	23. CAPÍTULO XXIII

  1. _you will want to stay. the boy with dimples and never-ending eyes will try to love you. he will not make promises, he will not give you flowery words, but he will give you laughter and a warmth unlike any other. he will slowly fill you, he will take over your thoughts and he will teach you about God and you will meet his brother and he will tell his sister about you. the boy with sun-kissed skin and a blazing soul will try to love you. he will ask to read your poems and you will give him your art and he will meet your friends and give you a nickname and he will try. he will try. you will ruin his love._



_—titled, “how to become your demons” by e.b._

*******

Hay una cantidad considerable de comensales en el restaurante, la temperatura fuera es fresca pero agradable y están pasando _Can't Stop The Feeling!,_ pero aun así Niall lo está mirando como si el amor de su vida hubiese muerto. Y bueno, la ironía.

—Liam —repite neutro, observándolo fijamente.

—Sí —afirma el rubio.

—Casarse.

—¡Sí! —exclama, dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre su plato vacío.

—Con Sophie —continúa.

Niall alza su cabeza con el ceño fruncido, luciendo irritado.

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que dije?

El castaño pliega sus labios hacia abajo.

—No, solo me aseguro de escuchar bien tu teoría —dice tranquilo, tomando sus cubiertos para cortar la carne en su plato.

—No es una teoría —se defiende, enderezándose en su asiento para cruzarse de brazos—. Ha estado rondando la cabeza de Liam y va a hacerlo en serio.

No es que Louis no esté feliz por la idea; Liam se merece tener una vida larga y alegre con alguien a quien ame, y él estaría feliz de saber que va a tenerla, pero no les ha dicho nada él mismo asique no se va a anticipar a la idea.

—Bien por él, Ni. Aún espero que él nos los diga oficialmente —le sonríe, intentando contentarlo—. De todas formas, ¿por qué es tan dramático?

—¡Se nos va uno, Louis! —explota, alzando las manos en un gesto trágico— ¡Nuestro Liam, casado! ¡Vimos a ese chico en las peores etapas de la pubertad y pasando esa fase de Justin Bieber con malos coqueteos y ahora se casa!

—No lo sabes con seguridad —señala.

—¡Mamá osa se casa! —continúa él, gestualizando y sacudiendo su vaso con agua en el aire como si fuera a ahogarle las penas.

—Oh, okay, es tu hora dramática —dice, retrayéndose a su asiento. Solamente espera que no haya tantos ojos viéndolos como los que siente.

—¡Casado! —repite, moviendo su mano para ilustrar algo—. ¡La cúpula de la... la... la adultidad!

—Adultez —corrige, rodando los ojos—. No se va a la guerra, Niall —le recuerda mientras lo ve mirar a la distancia y beberse toda el agua. Sonríe suavemente, alzando una ceja—. ¿Es este tu mecanismo para lidiar con la idea de que el tiempo pasa muy rápido?

Niall menea la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

—Tal vez —admite.

Parece un cachorro engañado por una pelota que iba a ser lanzada pero en realidad no. Louis resiste la urgencia de abrazarlo.

—Okay, entonces —dice en su lugar, sonriendo más grande—. Vamos a hacerlo bien.

Llama al mesero, pidiéndole un café irlandés a Niall porque es su favorito, y él lo mira con agradecimiento antes de retomar su papel.

***

Louis quiere pensar que es lo suficientemente bueno cocinando como para ser el anfitrión de una cena para cuatro, pero la realidad es que no es tan aplicado al arte culinario, asique recurre a una de sus recetas estelares y hace pizzas. Es un clásico, y supone que no puede fallar. Una de ellas es de pepperoni, de la cual una porción va directo al plato de Dominó, por más que solo le guste la salsa y el embutido. Termina causando un poco de desastre, dejando un sendero de patitas de tomate en el suelo y la camiseta de Niall. Él insiste en que no importa mientras continúa acariciándolo, argumentando que ama los gatos y ha pasado peores.

Por supuesto, Harry no entiende el chiste interno, por lo cual acaban contándole la historia de cuando Niall aún tenía a la vieja Betsey ronroneando en la tienda, y todos los problemas en los que se metía a pesar de llevar viva desde que el irlandés usaba pañales. Se alza de hombros cuando Liam termina de narrar esa vez que la gata le saltó al pecho a un cliente, y justifica que el tipo era un acosador que se lo tenía merecido. Dominó maúlla como si estuviera de acuerdo, y el rubio le tiende el pepperoni de la porción de Liam sin preguntar, antes de proponer una ronda de _Cards Against Humanity_.

Una ronda se vuelve varias y antes de que los sepan es pasada la medianoche de un día de semana, por lo que Liam y Niall no tardan mucho en despedirse. Harry se queda un rato más ayudándolo a ordenar, pero cuando Louis le insiste en que ya fue suficiente se retira al sofá mientras espera que salga de la cocina. Está estirado cómodamente, buscando el control de la televisión cuando su mirada choca con la mesa de café y suelta una risa.

—Sabes, cuando te regalé a Dominó no pensé que adoptaría tus hábitos tan rápido —le grita a Louis, sacando su celular para tomar una foto, tratando de llamar la atención del felino.

—¿A qué te refieres? —llega su respuesta desde lejos.

—Está sentado sobre tu libro de acertijos y los mira fijamente ignorando el resto del mundo —explica, fotografiándolo—. Lo llamé tres veces y ni siquiera me miró.

—Bueno, las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños, ¿no? —responde el ojiazul, saliendo de la cocina.

—Supongo —dice, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Louis lo mira con una expresión divertida cuando capta la forma en la que el rizado está hundiéndose en el sofá.

—¿No tienes sueño?

Harry frunce el ceño.

—No, ¿por qué?

—La cerveza te da sueño —señala.

—El vino me da sueño —lo corrige.

—La cerveza también, si tomas mucha —agrega.

Él lo mira con una sonrisa de sospecha.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir algo?

—En absoluto —le asegura, curvando sus labios.

Harry sigue medio acurrucado, risueño y con los párpados algo caídos, ya sea por el alcohol o la hora, y le recuerda terriblemente a cuando estaba ebrio y lo llevó a casa.

Es realmente una mala puerta para abrir ahora, pero es tarde y no puede obligarse a que le importe demasiado. En cambio, su mente divaga hasta la forma en la que lo sostuvo, la sensación de las adormiladas manos de Harry acariciando su piel con traviesa malicia, su sonrisa inconsciente, perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

_Si pudiera elegir entre mis alas y estar contigo, te elegiría a ti._

Louis no pretendía que _ese_ recuerdo se presentara ahora, pero no había opción, no cuando se ha repetido como un eco en el fondo de su cabeza durante los últimos días. Se odia un poco, porque las reglas deban ser tan duras. Sabe que se balancean en el borde, que realmente no lo están intentando demasiado, pero no le importa con tal de tener el subidón de adrenalina que le da cuando están cerca. Tanto no crucen la línea estarán bien, insiste.

Harry ni siquiera lo está viendo; está distraído, ahora sentado y con Dominó en brazos, todo hoyuelos y calidez de una forma que hace que su corazón se estruje en su pecho porque él _quiere_.

—¿Cómo son tus alas? —suelta de la nada, parado en el medio de su sala con una cara de idiota.

El rizado alza la vista, tomado por sorpresa. Trata de que no se note, pero responde un segundo demasiado tarde.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —sonríe, pero no como antes.

Louis se encoje de hombros, sintiéndose incómodo y torpe.

—Quería saber —balbucea, y quiere abofetearse a sí mismo.

No le contesta enseguida; lo observa curioso pero precavido, como si no supiera a dónde van con esto y no le gustase no saber. ¿Es así como él miraba a Harry en los primeros días? Siente una sensación de mareo y disgusto ante la idea de que alguien alguna vez lo mirase con algo que no fuese cariño y amabilidad.

—Son enormes —dice al final, con la mirada atenta y voz lenta—. Y blancas. Son algo pesadas pero también son muy suaves.

Asiente, y de verdad, en serio debería conformarse con eso, pero tiene esta necesidad repentina que lo obliga a abrir la boca otra vez, tartamudeando en silencio antes de bajar la vista, realmente apenado por lo que va a pedirle.

—¿Podría verlas? —murmura, mirando sus pies.

Su respuesta es silencio, y no se atreve a echar un vistazo para ver su cara. Siente calor en sus mejillas, congelado de vergüenza, y comienza a confeccionar disculpas en su mente.

No llega a decir nada porque Harry se pone de pie, y aun así no alza la vista hasta que lo siente tomar su mano. Sus ojos buscan los suyos con sorpresa, pero él solo lo mira profundamente antes de comenzar a caminar. Louis lo sigue mudo hasta su habitación. No quiere romper el momento con preguntas, aunque se están agolpando en su cabeza y es difícil esconder su confusión.

Harry los sienta en su cama, sin soltar su mano, y lo mira como si estuviera debatiendo una batalla interna. Abre la boca, con el aliento entrecortado por la duda, y humedece sus labios antes de hablar.

—No se... no se supone que puedas verlas. Los humanos, en general —aclara, pasando saliva—. Asique si las ven, o a un ángel, caen dormidos luego, y despiertan pensando que fue un sueño.

Louis asiente, pero frunce el ceño mientras digiere la información.

—Por eso me desmayé cuando me las mostraste la primera vez —susurra en realización, volviendo a aquel primer encuentro.

—Eso y que estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico —señala el rizado.

Louis le dedica una mirada poco impresionada, y él murmura una risa. Sonríe al verlo así, algo de la atmosfera tensa evaporándose.

Cuando Harry se detiene, presiona sus labios en una línea antes de soltar su mano. Toma el dobladillo de su suéter y tira hacia arriba, quitándoselo. Louis intenta no sonrojarse como el adulto maduro que es, pero no había visto venir eso. Además, no se quitó la camiseta la última vez que lo hizo, pero realmente no llegó a ver con claridad, y puede imaginarse que es bastante incómodo cuando algo te obstruye estirar una parte de tu cuerpo, rompas el material o no.

Deja la prenda a un lado de la cama, volviendo su vista a Louis antes de inhalar profundamente y soltar el aire de golpe.

—Okay —dice, boqueando un instante antes de alzar las manos, rogándole con la mirada—. No te asustes —le pide, como hace mucho tiempo.

Louis traga saliva y asiente despacio, intentando parecer convencido. Nunca se asustaría de Harry, pero la anticipación lo tiene algo petrificado. El rizado no deja de verlo; le toma un momento hasta que parece convencerse a sí mismo de que Louis está bien, y asiente una última vez antes de bajar la vista y cerrar los ojos.

Por unos agonizantes segundos donde el ojiazul está conteniendo la respiración, nada sucede, y entonces el mismo manto blanco de un año atrás comienza a formarse alrededor de Harry.

El aire se atasca en sus pulmones, porque no sabía qué esperaba pero no era _esto_. De cerca, el manto parece estar hecho de pequeñas estrellas, moviéndose como si estuvieran unidas, serpenteando en el espacio cual pañuelo de papel jugando con la brisa. Son tan hipnotizantes que por un segundo casi pasa por alto el hecho de que el rizado está brillando, como si fuera la luna, con una luminiscencia fantasmal rodeándolo y tiñendo su piel.

Nota el cambio en la atmosfera. Algo revuelve su propio cabello como si estuvieran en el ojo de un huracán, y todo se moviera a su alrededor cada vez más deprisa. El manto se desliza entre ellos, rodeando a Louis una vez antes de girar en torno a Harry, cada vez más cerca hasta que lo envuelve, pegándose a él y fundiéndose allí donde lo toca.

Algo se remueve en su espalda, haciendo que Louis suelte el aire que contiene cuando sus ojos distinguen plumas revoloteando detrás de su cuerpo. Parecen pequeñas, pero a medida que se mueven, se hacen más grandes, estirándose hasta extenderse en todo su esplendor, emitiendo un brillo dorado que se desvanece de a poco.

Louis parpadea, con los labios partidos, intentando procesar la imagen frente a él; la forma en la que sus alas se presentan con majestuosidad, como la capa de un rey, saliendo de la espalda de un chico con piel etérea oscilando entre el oro y la plata. En sus rizos, descansa una corona de pequeñas flores en la forma de los laureles que coronaban a los vencedores, brillando cual diamantes.

Entonces Harry lo mira, y Louis siente que ha estado ahogándose toda su vida y esta es la primera vez que toma aire, porque todas las estrellas del cielo están en sus ojos.

Se queda quieto, callado, temeroso de hacer algo que pueda desvanecer esta visión antes de tiempo. Deja que sus ojos deambulen por su figura, intentando ver cada pequeño detalle. El rizado dobla una de sus alas, acercándola a Louis. Él abre los ojos con sorpresa, pero Harry solo inclina su cabeza hacia las plumas, animándolo a echar un vistazo.

Vuelve su vista a ella, admirando lo inmaculadas que parecen. Se acerca con cuidado; son blancas, en su mayoría, pero a esta distancia puede notar los tonos de rosa, durazno y dorado que las adornan con sutileza, como el roce del frío que sonroja las mejillas.

—Harry... —suspira, atreviéndose a hablar—. Son... hermosas —dice maravillado, aunque hermosas no comienza a comprender lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Quitaban el aliento. Como asomarse al borde de un precipicio y no ver el fondo. O como tener a Harry sentado frente a él como si no fuera la creatura más sublime de la Tierra.

—Gracias —murmura como respuesta, sonriendo con timidez.

Louis muerde su labio, ojeando el ala antes de mirar a Harry inseguro.

["¿Puedo?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SF1Wt__W6g)

Él asiente, y el ojiazul siente el pánico y la emoción trepando su pecho a la vez. Extiende su mano despacio, dudoso, hasta una de las plumas, acariciándola con delicadeza. Es extremadamente suave, más que cualquier cosa que haya tocado, y no puede evitar darles otra caricia. Su mano de desliza hacia arriba, tocando la parte superior de su ala y trazando su recorrido hasta el final de la misma.

Harry cierra los ojos, temblando, y le acerca su otra ala, rodeándolo con ellas. Él lo mira por un segundo antes de tocarla con cuidado, repitiendo su acción. Esta vez deja que sus dedos vuelvan, deshaciendo su trazo, pero cuando llega al final no retira su mano; en cambio, lleva sus dedos temblorosos hacia el hombro de Harry, rozando su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Los desliza con cuidado, suspirando entrecortadamente y negándose a ver su rostro; solo sigue atento su recorrido.

Desciende por su brazo, pasando su bíceps, y delineando los tatuajes que encuentra a su paso. Se detiene en el pequeño candado de su muñeca, y luego baja con cuidado hasta la cruz en el dorso de su mano. Lentamente, Harry la voltea, tomando la suya con suavidad, y es entonces cuando Louis alza la vista y ve la misma hesitación de sus corazones temerarios reflejado en sus ojos.

Permite que su mano se mueva hasta su cintura, sosteniéndolo apenas a través de la ropa, contento con ser un fantasma del tacto. El ojiazul suspira, recargándose en su toque, y cuando lo toma con más firmeza, lleva su otra mano a su pecho, trazando la figura de las aves de tinta. Baja otra vez, por su esternón a sus abdominales, sintiendo el frío del metal de su collar y dibujando sus propios tatuajes en escalofríos y piel erizada.

Arrastra sus dedos hacia arriba, con destino decidido, recorriendo su clavícula y acariciando su cuello. Ignora la forma en la que su pulso se acelera, o como Harry extiende su palma en la parte baja de su espalda, y se concentra en la forma en la que su mandíbula se ve tan filosa y se siente tan suave. Es como entrar en un sueño, por cómo todo parece menos nítido con cada segundo que pasa mientras traza su borde hasta el mentón y se desliza hasta rozar sus labios.

Harry suspira contra su piel, con los ojos clavados en los de Louis, y todo es borrosos menos él, todo excepto el chico de ojos verdes. Alza su mano hasta su mejilla, acomodando un rizo detrás de su oreja y dejando su palma descansar contra su piel, pulgar acariciando su pómulo.

Y en serio está perdido. Ridícula, absoluta y tempestuosamente perdido. Pero lo peor de todo, es que no puede lograr que le importe. No cuando se están acercando lentamente, no cuando la mano libre de Harry sostiene su rostro con delicadeza. No cuando cierra los ojos, sintiendo sus narices juntas y su respiración contra su boca, y aún en la oscuridad es lo más claro que percibe en la bruma que lo rodea. Como un faro en alta mar. Como un paracaídas en una caída libre.

Están suspendidos en el tiempo, congelados en su lugar, sosteniéndose con fuerza y a un paso de tocar el cielo con las manos, sin atreverse a hacerlo.

Están suspendidos en el tiempo hasta que ya no lo están, y Louis se inclina lo suficiente para presionar sus labios sobre los de Harry.

Se siente, realmente, como tocar el cielo con las manos. Como llegar primero a la meta en una carrera que te dejó sin aire. Como regresar a casa luego de un largo viaje. Sabe a gloria, y a cariño y a _Harry_ , de una forma que lo vuelve adicto.

El rizado es el primero en moverse, correspondiendo con desespero y calma, como si supiera que no volverán a tener este momento. Harry besa como si el tiempo se detuviera y se agotara a la vez.

El ojiazul entierra sus manos en su cabello, cambiando el ángulo y succionando su labio inferior suavemente. Harry afirma su agarre en su espalda, atrayéndolo más con la mano en su cuello, y Louis no quiere olvidarse de este sentimiento en lo que le resta de vida, de la forma en la que todo su cuerpo quema y sus pulmones no tienen aire, como si estuviera demasiado cerca del sol.

Puede sentir la neblina haciéndose más grande, más intensa, devorando los bordes de la realidad mientras Harry devora sus labios, llevándose su corazón consigo. Se aferra a eso, a él, por un último instante, presionándolo más cerca antes de apartarse. No abre los ojos, ni siquiera lo intenta; en cambio, posa un último beso en su boca, simple y casto, antes de dejarse caer contra su pecho.

Harry lo sostiene, abrazándolo con fuerza por un instante, con una mano en su nuca. Se reclina hacia atrás con cuidado, recostándose en la cama con Louis descansando en su pecho. Puede oírlo respirar tranquilo, profundamente dormido, y acaricia su cabello antes de dejar un beso en su coronilla.

Se remueve un poco hasta que quedan en una posición cómoda para dormir, aunque Harry sabe que no va a lograr conciliar el sueño en absoluto. Observa al chico en sus brazos, inconsciente con una expresión pacífica en su rostro, suspirando por sus labios entreabiertos y su corazón se estruja, porque no volverá a tenerlo de esta forma. Su visión se vuelve borrosa, pero se traga el sentimiento para evitar despertarlo, aun cuando sabe que no lo hará.

Extiende sus alas antes de curvarlas a su alrededor, envolviendo a Louis y protegiéndolos a ambos de la mañana, como un pequeño refugio donde solo existen ellos dos, juntos, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

***

Louis despierta al día siguiente con el lejano recuerdo de plumas suaves y brazos cálidos. No sabe qué soñó, pero parece haber sido algo bueno.

Aún tiene puesta la ropa del día anterior, por lo que supone que cayó muerto sobre la cama apenas se fueron los chicos. Solo que no se fueron todos. O bueno, eso espera Louis, porque nunca deja sus zapatos bien acomodados junto a la cama, o su mesa auxiliar en orden, entonces o uno de los chicos se quedó a dormir, o un ladrón muy ordenado desvalijó todo menos su cuarto.

Toma su celular para chequear la hora, pero se encuentra con una nota en la pantalla. La despega, leyendo con cuidado y reconociendo la letra al instante.

_Lo siento por no irme anoche. No pude hacerlo._

_H x_

_P.D: revisa el microondas_

Louis, aunque está aliviado de saber que no hay ladrones en su casa, frunce el ceño con confusión. Harry es más que bienvenido, asique no entiende por qué está disculpándose exactamente, a menos que se haya llevado a Dominó a su casa otra vez y se sienta culpable, el ladrón de gatos. Mhm. Bueno, si es el caso, no estaba tan equivocado con los ladrones después de todo.

Relee la nota en su camino a la cocina, convencido de que quizás leyó algo mal en la bruma de su sueño, pero sigue igual de confundido cuando llega allí. Le preguntará luego; pasaría por la panadería de todas formas.

Deja el papel sobre la mesada y se acerca al microondas. Cuando abre la puerta, su mandíbula cae. Saca un plato con un desayuno inglés completo aún lo suficientemente caliente, sonriendo como si hubiese ganado la lotería y haciendo una nota mental de comprarle un regalo a Harry, o quizás varios.

Quizás le regale un ramo de flores.

Platónicamente, claro.

***

Usualmente, Louis se pasa por la panadería en la tarde, por lo que rara vez ve al staff de la mañana un fin de semana, en especial porque se pone algo concurrido y realmente no puede hablar mucho con Harry. Sin embargo, más clientes también significa más personal, por lo cual Louis se arriesga de todas formas. Durante todo el camino tiene la sensación de que hay algo muy importante que debería recordar, pero no puede dar con ello. Acaba por ignorarlo, porque está poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

Lo primero que nota al llegar es que hay varias personas ocupando las mesas, Jade y Fionn moviéndose de un lado al otro con bandejas y órdenes. Fuera de eso, no parece haber muchos clientes que solo compren para llevar. Mitch lo saluda al salir, con el casco puesto y una caja con algún pedido dentro, y es cuando se voltea de nuevo que logra divisar otras caras familiares.

—Hola, Leigh. Adam —los saluda, acercándose a ellos.

Leigh-Anne le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa, tomando el papel que Adam le extiende antes de retomar su trabajo.

—¿Qué tal, Louis? —lo saluda él antes de moverse detrás del mostrador, asomándose a la cocina—. ¡Harry!

Realmente no sabe qué pensar del hecho de que la gente adivine que si está ahí es porque quiere ver a Harry y no porque vaya a comprar algo. Suena doméstico y verdaderamente inapropiado como para que Adam permita que ocurra así de seguido. O que Harry le regale galletas a escondidas. Es por eso que es el mejor gerente, y Louis debería comprarle una taza con eso escrito, a pesar de no trabajar allí.

El rizado sale de la cocina, limpiando sus manos con un trapo y buscando a Adam con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, cuando lo encuentra.

Adam simplemente le señala a Louis antes de retirarse. Cuando Harry finalmente lo mira, cree que se sobresalta, como si no esperara verlo allí en absoluto. Bueno, es bastante inusual para él también, asique no va a darle vueltas.

—Hey, H —le sonríe con naturaleza, sentándose junto a la nueva barra en el mostrador.

Por un instante, Louis juraría que lo ve titubear, como si no supiera cómo actuar en frente suyo.

—Hola —acaba por decir, con una sonrisa cordial.

—Gracias por el desayuno, no tenías que hacerlo.

—Quise —responde, concentrándose en limpiar el mostrador.

—Oh, y no tienes que disculparte por quedarte a dormir si realmente estabas cansado —continúa, con una risa apenas nerviosa—. Dios sabe que me he mudado a tu casa más veces que tú a la mía.

Harry le ofrece una sonrisa algo tensa, y continúa pasando el trapo mojado por la superficie con la mirada un poco perdida. Louis espera un total de tres segundos antes de dejar que la preocupación lo inunde.

—Hey, ¿todo bien? —murmura—. Te noto algo decaído.

Acerca su mano para tocar su muñeca, pero él la alza de golpe para frotar sus ojos.

—Sí, totalmente —le asegura. Suena como si no estuviera convencido—. Solo no dormí bien.

El ojiazul frunce los labios, observándolo con cuidado.

—¿Seguro?

Harry deja caer su mano, mirándolo a la cara otra vez. Parece más lúcido que antes, por lo que quizás tenga razón.

—Mhm —asiente, con una sonrisa que parece tímida. Se apoya contra la barra, señalando la sección de pastelería alegremente—. Asique, ¿algo para el trabajo?

***

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayuna con Dominó en su regazo y su libro de acertijos frente a él, le llega el recuerdo lejano de haber hablado de esto con Harry. Sobre su gato y él siendo iguales, sobre Harry luciendo cómodo en su sofá, sobre--

_¿Cómo son tus alas?_

Frunce el ceño, porque no recuerda por qué se le ocurrió hacerle hecho una pregunta tan personal. Sabe que le respondió, pero no puede figurarse qué pasó luego, si charlaron algo más o si simplemente lo ignoraron y se fueron a dormir. O talvez no pasó en absoluto; se siente demasiado nebuloso.

Sacude la cabeza, haciendo una nota mental de pedirle las fotos de Do más tarde. Seguramente el resto de la noche no tuvo importancia.

***

Louis es paciente, en serio, por más increíble que parezca. Es capaz de esperar sentado en un lugar hasta que sea hora de hacer lo que sea que está esperando para hacer como un adulto responsable. Hoy, sin embargo, necesita que la película empiece _ya_ , porque no cree resistir otra álgida discusión sobre _Star Wars_ y _el Hobbit_ por parte del grupo sentado en la mesa junto a la suya.

—Chicos —dice Perrie, y Louis le da su total atención. Lo que sea menos los gritos de esa mesa—. Ya sé que vinimos a ver _Perla Escarlata_ , ¿pero podríamos considerar ver _Coco_ luego? —pide con ojos de cachorro.

Louis toma el folleto de la maratón, buscando el título y frunciendo el ceño.

—Perrie, empieza media hora antes de que acabe la película —señala.

Ella rueda los ojos, haciendo una mueca de desinterés.

—Bueno, yo me salgo antes y ustedes van luego —sugiere.

—¡Oh, podríamos ver _Rápido y Furioso 9_! —exclama Liam, con su propio folleto y el nivel de volumen de los fans de al lado.

—Liam —llama Louis, completamente serio—. No.

—¿Es necesario que hagan tantas secuelas? —pregunta la rubia, a nadie en particular, pero volteando hacia Harry.

Él se alza de hombros.

—No lo sé, no vi ninguna luego de la cuarta —le confiesa.

Ella chasquea la lengua.

—Meh, no te perdiste de mucho.

—¿Yo antes de ti? —sugiere Liam.

Louis alza una ceja.

—Liam, ¿vas a ofrecerme todas las películas de la maratón?

No le responde por unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente.

—Talvez.

El ojiazul ni se inmuta.

—No. Siguiente.

—Miedoso—bufa Liam, buscando otro título.

Louis se sonríe, inclinándose para susurrarle conspiratoriamente a Harry.

—No creo que sepa que con nuestra icónica maratón en casa somos inmunes a llorar con cualquier escena emotiva cinematográfica, ¿eh, Haz?

Harry voltea hacia él de golpe, alejándose como si fuera a quemarlo.

—Uh. Sí, sí —responde apuradamente, como si no supiera de qué habla.

Louis frunce el ceño, intentando no lucir herido. Se endereza en su lugar lentamente, aun mirándolo, pero él le rehúye, clavando una estaca en su corazón. Está por preguntarle si ocurre algo cuando lo interrumpen.

—¿Louis?

Voltea hacia la voz, encontrándose con Bebe cargando un balde de palomitas de maíz.

—¡Bebe! —sonríe, caminando hasta ella para saludarla— ¿Qué tal?

Ella maniobra un poco con la comida para abrazarlo, pero lo consigue.

—Genial, ¿y tú?

—Bien —señala las palomitas—. ¿Vienes por la maratón?

—Sep. _Perla Escarlata_ —explica, ondeando la entrada.

—¡Nosotros igual! —exclama Liam desde la mesa.

Bebe los mira, sonriendo cuando los reconoce.

—¡Hey, chicos! Y chica.

Perrie ríe.

—Hey —la saluda de regreso.

Louis va a presentarlas cuando Liam se adelanta, aún con el folleto en la mano.

—Oye, ya que vamos a ver la misma película, ¿por qué no nos sentamos todos juntos? —sugiere, sonriendo enormemente—. ¡Y luego podemos ver _Jumanji!_

***

Harry le _mostró_ sus alas.

Él se lo pidió y Harry lo hizo.

Mierda.

Casi suelta la tablet en su mano, y tiene que disculparse con el capataz de la obra para ir al baño lo más rápido posible.

Se encierra allí y se mira en el espejo, intentando dilucidar las memorias que lo alcanzan en una bruma de sueño. En otro contexto pensaría que es solo eso, un sueño, pero la voz de Harry explicándoselo llega como del más allá, y entonces no está tan seguro.

Talvez por eso estuvo raro estos días; está enojado por insistirle. Dios, Louis no quería que se sintiera obligado a hacerlo. Nunca podría forzarlo. Pero si estaba enojado no explica por qué parece aterrado de tocarlo, o por qué actúa contrariado con él de vez en cuando.

No es eso, es otra cosa.

¿Está incómodo? ¿Avergonzado? ¿Ofendido?

Suspira y moja su cara, secándose con una toalla antes de mirarse al espejo por última vez.

Hay algo interfiriendo entre ellos, y Louis no sabe qué es, pero quiere a su mejor amigo de vuelta.

***

Irónicamente, al día siguiente, es Harry quien está sonriente y de buen humor, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Mientras, Louis actúa irritado, tanto por el trabajo como por el mismo rizado.

Es solo que no lo entiende. Primero lo ignora, luego se disgusta y ahora lo trata igual que antes. ¿Qué mierda le sucede? Siempre había sido directo con él, que lo fuera ahora también. Si esto era por lo de las alas bien podía decírselo; ya es suficiente con los sueños que ha estado teniendo sobre esa noche, aunque se borronean mientras avanzan, como si se quemara el final de una cinta vieja. Es frustrante.

Como si fuera poco, Harry no solo apareció feliz en la tienda de Niall, sino que apareció _con una rosa en la mano_ y Louis quiere sonreír como _The Joker_ mientras la rompe en mil pedazos.

Llegó demasiado tarde para la historia, pero Harry le dijo que se la contaría en el camino. Ahora que lo está haciendo, no está muy seguro de querer romper _solo_ la rosa.

—Asique le dije que me gustaba su camiseta —continúa el rizado.

—Ajá.

_Por supuesto que lo hizo._

—Porque, repito, era una camiseta realmente genial con todo ese diseño náutico —dice animadamente.

—Ahh.

_¿Quién mierda se cree que es?_

—Y entonces el chico me dijo "Gracias. Me gustan tus ojos"

—Mm.

_No es lo único que le gustó, seguro._

—Y luego me obsequió la rosa y se fue.

—Interesante.

_Lo iba a encontrar. Lo iba a encontrar como Liam Neeson y--_

—Fue un gesto muy bonito, creo — continúa—. Es decir, quizás es un trabajo extra pero talvez es su único ingreso y fue muy gentil obsequiarla.

—Atento y bondadoso.

 _Y pensar que_ él _iba a comprarle flores a Harry._ Él _. Que está atrapado en este estúpido plan donde no puede hacer esas cosas mientras ese idiota-- ¿Quién se cree para regalarle flores a su chico?_

—Me recuerda a este hombre realmente humilde que fue una vez a la tienda y quería un pastel de cumpleaños para su novia, de esos que, ya sabes, tienen un montón de detallitos —sonríe suavemente.

—Me imagino.

_Mejor va a regalarle dos ramos. Eso le enseñaría al imbécil. Va a cubrir a Harry en flores como se lo merece. Maldita sea, él es su--_

—Y el tipo había estado ahorrando para otra cosa, pero cuando oyó que ella quería un pastel de red velvet fue directo a--

—Harry, ¿puedes callarte? —lo interrumpe, mirándolo molesto—. Tuve un día de mierda y no estás ayudando.

Reanuda su camino, sin siquiera mirarlo mientras se mueve con paso firme. Harry sigue junto a él, aunque lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, disculpa si quería compartirte sobre mi día —dice, ahora también malhumorado.

—Disculpado —responde tajante.

Ninguno vuelve a hablar por el resto del camino.

***

Son casi las nueve de la noche cuando Louis finalmente se anima a escribirle a Harry, con el remordimiento carcomiéndolo por dentro.

No sabe qué le está ocurriendo, pero se está saliendo de control. No tienen ningún tipo de relación con Harry que justifique esa demanda de exclusividad que se apoderó de él en la tarde. Él puede coquetear con quien quiera, aún si salieran, porque confiaría en él. Aunque su corazón se estruje ante la idea.

**Louis:**

            Perdóname por ser un hijo de puta contigo :( No debí tratarte así, no tenía por qué desquitarme contigo

Muerde su labio, tecleando con rapidez y releyendo el mensaje varias veces. Piensa en agregar algo más, pero tampoco quiere verse como esos tipos que justifican sus acciones para librarse de la culpa, asique termina presionando enviar de una vez por todas.

Espera un rato, aunque sabe que no va a responderle, y acaba por soltar el celular con un suspiro resignado. Intenta dispersarse, encendiendo la radio y desvelándose con una película que encuentra en _Fox_ , pero no deja de ojear el celular cada tanto. No es que quiera estar despierto en caso de que le conteste, pero... Louis está jodido, ¿ok?

Finalmente, apaga la tele pasada las once. Se pone una camiseta vieja de pijama, y cepilla sus dientes con Dominó paseándose entre sus piernas. Se tarda apropósito, aunque el sueño cierra sus párpados lentamente. Cuando llega a su cama y estira la mano con intención de apagar la luz, duda un instante antes de chequear su teléfono por última vez.

Se tambalea cuando ve que hay un mensaje, removiéndose para sentarse y empujando a Dominó de la cama en el intento. Lo mira como disculpándose antes de desbloquear la pantalla, presionando la notificación. Espera impacientemente hasta que la pantalla carga y cuando lo hace, sus ojos se posan en la única palabra escrita.

**Haz:**

           Disculpado.

Louis suspira, más tranquilo. Sonríe un poco; sabe que no le está guardando rencor. Con eso en mente, teclea un agradecimiento antes de apagar el aparato y acomodarse de nuevo.

Sueña con las alas de Harry, y la sensación de piel suave bajo sus dedos.

***

Esta vez, Louis deja caer la taza.

Besó a Harry.

 _Besó a Harry_.

Él jodidamente besó a Harry en los labios.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se tambalea hacia atrás, maldiciendo cuando pisa un pedazo de cerámica en el suelo. Se estira y alcanza el respaldo de una de sus sillas, atrayéndola hasta que puede sentarse y despegar el pequeño trozo de la tela de sus medias.

Respira agitado, con los ojos abiertos como quien ha oído un disparo, y muy bien podría haberlo hecho porque _acaba de arruinar todo._

¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso? Dios, se había prometido quedarse a raya. Se había jurado mantener esto como una amistad, le hizo a Harry aceptar esas reglas y ahora las ha roto como si nada. Harry tenía derecho a estar enojado; había sido hipócrita y egoísta, poniéndole límites para aprovecharse y transgredirlos él mismo.

Joder, ¿en qué estaba pensando? La forma en la que acarició su piel, como si... como si pudieran ser algo más.

Daría todo por ser algo más.

Se estremece con impotencia. ¿Por qué nada es putamente sencillo? Solo quiere ser feliz, maldita sea.

Las lágrimas comienzan a picar en sus ojos, forzándolo a contorsionar su rostro en una mueca. Se siente tan dolido, tan enojado consigo mismo, con la vida y la muerte. Su corazón quiere asfixiarse a sí mismo; ansía a Harry, ahora que probó lo que podrían ser, cómo se sentiría tenerlo todo de él. Hace que duela más, la despedida, y ni siquiera ha ocurrido aún.

Mierda, si así se siente él, ¿cómo debe estar Harry?

Juzgando por cómo lo trató, Louis debe haberlo herido como el infierno. ¿O qué tal si...? ¿Qué tal si el beso lo hizo darse cuenta de que realmente no vale la pena? Y ahora no sabe cómo hacérselo saber, asique está actuando extraño mientras intenta volver a poner distancia. Pero si ese no es el caso...

Louis quiere golpearse a sí mismo. No lo hace, porque eso lo haría peor, pero es muy difícil quitar el deseo de su cabeza.

Hunde sus manos en su cabello y lo tironea un poco mientras intenta calmarse, gimoteando entre sollozos. Se siente perder el control, mareado, con la mente nublada, y está _asustado_ de lo que podría llegar a hacerse cuando oye un maullido.

Abre los ojos, con la mirada salvaje buscando el origen hasta que da con Dominó, apoyando una patita en su pierna y mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas. Louis lo toma y lo abraza con fuerza, acariciando su pelo. El minino ronronea, acurrucándose mejor, y Louis cierra los ojos, sintiéndose más seguro.

Tiene que arreglar esto. Tiene que-- tiene que hablar con Harry. Tienen que hablarlo como adultos y debe disculparse, hacer que deje de doler como si... como si ya se hubiese ido.

Dominó salta de sus brazos cuando se pone de pie y bordea los pedazos de taza hasta alcanzar su celular en la mesa de mármol. Le envía un rápido mensaje a Steve, cancelando su sesión de esa tarde y asegurándole que todo está bien, que surgió algo urgente. Recibe su confirmación antes de apoyar su cuerpo contra la pared y deslizarse hasta sentarse en el suelo. Dominó se acerca otra vez, restregando su cabeza contra la mano de Louis y lamiéndola un par de veces hasta que él vuelve a acariciarlo. El gato se sube a su regazo, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello como si lo estuviera abrazando.

Louis le devuelve el gesto e intenta que el recuerdo de unos suaves labios sobre los suyos no duela tanto como lo hace.

***

Louis no tiene por qué ir a la tienda de Niall ahora, en especial porque significa ir hasta allá bajo la lluvia, pero el turno de Harry está por terminar y aún tiene la costumbre de pasarse un rato por allí. Es un plan armado sobre la marcha, pero está desesperado, ansioso por hacer algo lo más pronto posible antes de que su mente acabe por volverlo loco.

¿Qué se supone que hiciera, sino? Ignorarlo hubiera sido peor, e imposible. ¿Cómo pretendes que no besaste a la persona de la que estás enamorado? La única opción era reconocer lo que había pasado.

No estaría tan afectado si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa; un abrazo, una caricia, un beso en la mejilla. Mierda, Harry había besado su mandíbula en el parque. Todo eso era más manejable, más fácil de hacer lucir como algo platónico. Eran pequeños permisos que se concedían, maniobrando en terreno peligroso para mantener la cordura de estar junto al otro, pero un beso en los labios era algo difícil de ignorar, de sacudir como un gesto sin importancia.

Louis nunca fue muy religioso, pero le reza a quien sea que esté allá arriba organizando todo para que esto salga bien.

Cuando llega a la tienda entra sin pensarlo dos veces. Cierra su paraguas y lo apoya contra la pared junto a la puerta. La calidez que emana el lugar lo envuelve, haciéndolo sentir bienvenido y tranquilizándolo un poco. Aprovecha que está de espaldas y se da ánimos, exhalando antes de girarse.

Al principio, no está tan mal. Niall ya le está sonriendo, Maya junto a él, agitando su mano, y luego está Harry. Él alza la mano, y lo imita mientras se acerca al grupo. Y está bien, está bien, está bien hasta que le toca abrazar a Harry y entonces siente su reluctancia a soltarlo, ve la hesitación en su sonrisa, el destello triste de su mirada. Ahora sabe qué son y lo que significan. Su pecho se aprieta, esquivando su mirada por un segundo antes de reconstruir una sonrisa casual, sumándose a la conversación que Maya comienza.

Las palabras vienen y van, pero por más que Harry ría y se mueva como siempre, Louis nota esa sutil duda, como si quisiera actuar en un papel que claramente le incomoda. Se pregunta por cuanto tiempo ha estado intentando.

No puede despegar sus ojos de él en absoluto. Aun cuando no está hablando, su mirada se escapa a sus gestos, sus rasgos, la curva de sus labios. Recuerda cómo se sentían, a pesar de lo borroso de la imagen; recuerda el sabor a té y la forma en la que se movían, acariciándolo como terciopelo. Recuerda el cuidado y el desespero, cómo lo hicieron querer aferrarse a esa sensación aunque la vida se le fuese en ello. Louis no entiende cómo pudo haber olvidado besar unos labios así.

Niall le está dando miradas. Le sonríe cuando lo atrapa, de la forma en la que le aseguras a alguien que no se preocupe de nada. El rubio lo mira con duda, pero continúa conversando. Pasa una hora, aunque el ojiazul lo siente como quince minutos. Harry se despide y Louis se ofrece para caminar con él a casa, con la voz un poco muy aguda. Él asiente, saludando a todos otra vez antes de salir por la puerta y acomodarse junto a él bajo su paraguas.

No llueve mucho; apenas chispea, pero aun así caminan lado a lado, resguardados del agua. Harry hace un par de comentarios animados a pesar de que él no está respondiendo demasiado, sintiendo que las palabras que dice salen forzadas. Le recuerda ridículamente mucho a aquella vez que Harry se ofreció a acompañarlo a casa, desinteresado y dulce, apareciendo como un salvador con un paraguas. No hace el regreso más fácil; lo vuelve más callado, y vuelve a Harry más incómodo.

Es cuando cruzan la calle donde encontraron a la madre de Dominó todos esos meses atrás que Louis no lo resiste más, sintiendo como si una liga se cortara.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dice de golpe, interrumpiendo al rizado a mitad de oración.

Ambos se detienen mientras él lo mira con sorpresa y precaución, buscando en su mirada aun cuando ya está asintiendo.

—Por supuesto, Lou. ¿Qué sucede?

El ojiazul niega. Se siente demasiado indefenso.

—No, aquí no.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta, ojeando alrededor probablemente en busca de algún café.

—Tu casa, mi casa, donde sea, pero... en privado, por favor —le pide en voz baja, dejando caer la guardia bajo su mirada atenta.

El rizado asiente despacio, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Louis aprieta sus labios en una línea y se vuelve al frente, retomando camino.

Es arrolladoramente silencioso desde allí. Harry tiene las manos en los bolsillos, mirando alrededor distraídamente e intentando mantener un ambiente ligero, aunque puede verlo girando los engranajes dentro de su cabeza. Acaban entrando en su casa, porque es la primera en el camino. Cuando lo ve parado en su entrada sin saber qué hacer, como si fuera la primera vez que está ahí, lo invita a colgar su abrigo donde siempre, y luego hace un gesto hacia la sala.

—¿Quieres... quieres tomar algo? —habla por primera vez luego de su silencio.

—Solo agua estará bien —le responde con voz amable.

Va hasta la cocina y sirve dos vasos, bebiéndose el suyo en un par de tragos. Lo vuelve a llenar y toma aire antes de dirigirse a la sala.

Harry ya está sentado en el sofá, y le ofrece una sonrisa de confianza cuando lo ve. Louis deja los vasos en la mesa de café y se ubica en el otro extremo, mirando el agua mientras el rizado estira la mano para tomar un sorbo.

Okay. Okay, bien. Este es el momento donde le hará frente a su cagada y arregla las cosas pidiendo perdón. Espera. En fin, tiene que hacerlo ya. Muy bien, lo tiene.

Abre la boca, formulando una disculpa en la punta de su lengua y entonces.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —inquiere, volteando hacia el rizado tan rápido que su cuello casi hace un chasquido.

Okay, no. No tenía que decir eso, pero realmente quiere estar seguro de que no está enojado con él. Necesita saber que no lo detesta. Harry lo mira divertido pero visiblemente relajado, como si se evaporara un peso de sus hombros.

—¿Qué? Eso es ridículo, Louis —ríe, pasando absolutamente por alto la preocupación en los ojos azules—. ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?

Louis frunce el ceño cuando él vuelve a reírse.

—No te rías como si fuera cualquier cosa —le dice, con una firmeza que lo acalla.

Harry se traga una carcajada, notando su expresión dolida.

—Lo siento —se disculpa arrepentido.

El ojiazul moja sus labios sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que pasa por su cabeza.

—Si no estás enojado, ¿Por qué actúas así? –empuja, aunque sabe la respuesta.

Ahora es Harry quien frunce el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza en confusión.

—¿Así cómo? No estás siendo muy específico.

—¿Por qué estás actuando raro conmigo?

—No estoy actuando raro contigo —niega.

Eso lo molesta un poco. Está bien si quiere darle algo de vueltas al asunto, pero no puede negar los hechos de una forma tan indiferente.

—Sí, sí lo haces —repite, algo frustrado.

—No —insiste, sacudiendo la cabeza como si él estuviera loco—. No lo hago.

Louis bufa, señalando a la puerta en gestualización.

—Ayer me estabas hablando perfectamente y dos días antes ni siquiera podías verme a la cara —le recuerda—. ¿Eso no es raro para ti?

Harry sopla aire fuera de sus labios, como si tuviera el derecho de estar _molesto_ justamente por _esto_.

—Estás exagerando.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —alza las cejas, totalmente incrédulo—. ¿Mi mejor amigo me evita y yo exagero? ¡No me dirigías la palabra, Harry! —grita, y realmente debería estar disculpándose, pero Harry está siendo un idiota ahora.

—Ya te lo dije, había tenido un mal día —se defiende con irritación—. Mi trabajo también puede ser estresante, ¿sabes?

—Eso no era un mal día —reprocha, haciendo una mueca—. Si hubiera sido un mal día, hubieras tratado así a todos, pero solo me lo hacías a mí.

—¿Y cómo sabes que solo eras tú? —alza los brazos, agitándolos  en el aire un momento—. ¡Ni siquiera me has visto tener tantos días de mierda como para conocer cómo reacciono!

—¿Es porque te besé? —exclama, y eso lo detiene en seco—. Porque sí, la cagué, lo sé y lo siento, pero hubiera preferido que me dijeras a la cara lo hipócrita que estaba siendo en lugar de alejarte de mí como si yo... como si te diera...

_Asco._

Harry abre los ojos, sorprendido y horrorizado del pánico que ve en sus gestos.

—Louis--

No le da la oportunidad. Se pone de pie y se aleja de su toque, crispando las manos en su pelo.

—Esto es exactamente lo que trataba de evitar —farfulla, intentando controlar la estabilidad de su voz.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta detrás suyo, sonando irónico—. ¿Qué tratabas de evitar?

—¡Esto! —estalla, girando y encontrándolo de pie—. ¡Corazones rotos! Solamente te lastimo estando cerca.

—¡No me lastima eso! —Harry lo mira con frustración, impotente—. ¡Mierda, Louis, me lástima que te alejes y quieras fingir que no estamos enamorados del otro! ¡Nos está haciendo pedazos a los dos!

El ojiazul deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones, sintiéndose mareado, pero se planta en el lugar.

—¿Crees que dolerá menos? —replica, gestualizando con los brazos como él hizo antes—. ¿Crees que podemos estar juntos y luego te iras y mágicamente no nos sentiremos como el infierno solo porque jugamos al mundo ideal unos meses?

—¡No, maldita sea! —exclama, girándose y pateando el piso.

—¿Entonces? —le demanda mientras el rizado da unos pasos y pasa sus manos por su rostro.

Se voltea hacia él de repente, acortando la distancia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Sé que va a doler, pero no puede doler más que tenerte aquí, frente a mí, y no poder estar contigo!

Se quedan parados frente a frente, a menos de un metro, simplemente mirándose a la cara.

—No puedes extrañar algo que nunca tuviste, Harry —murmura Louis.

—No, pero puedes lamentarte toda tu vida de no haberlo tenido —responde. Traga saliva y alza su mano para tocar su mejilla, pero la retrae a último minuto, frunciendo sus labios con lamento—. Louis, por favor. Por favor —susurra, rogándole con la mirada—. Estamos aquí, ahora, y nunca lo volveremos a estar. Déjanos tener esto. Danos una oportunidad, yo... sé que lo valemos. Para mí valemos la pena del dolor. Tú vales la pena —le confiesa, inhalando temblorosamente—. Tienes que decidir si yo la valgo.

Louis siente su corazón hacerse mil pedazos en ese instante, con el chico del que está enamorado frente a él, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, preguntándole algo que sería tan simple de contestar si solo fuera _valiente_.

Pero no lo es lo suficiente.

—Por favor, sal —le pide en un susurro.

_“Nunca te pediría algo así“_

Puede ver el dolor en sus ojos antes de que niegue con determinación.

—No.

—Harry —repite, sorbiendo su nariz.

—No me voy a ir, Louis —dice con firmeza.

El ojiazul le sostiene la mirada por un segundo.

—Bien —contesta—. Yo lo haré.

Lo esquiva, demasiado rápido para él, dando pasos veloces rumbo a la puerta.

— _Louis_ —lo llama.

Él recoge sus llaves, sintiéndolo seguirle, y llega a tomar el picaporte cuando lo sujeta del brazo, volteándolo.

—Espera--

Louis no lo interrumpe; él se calla solo, carente de palabras de un momento al otro.

—Necesito espacio, Haz —murmura en una súplica, con la visión borrosa—. Necesito... Por favor.

El rizado lo observa, soltándolo con resignación. Él no se mueve por un momento, prendido de sus ojos hasta que logra reunir el valor para abrir la puerta e irse.

No toma su paraguas ni su abrigo, solo camina decidido hacia ninguna parte, secando sus ojos con la manga de su sweater.

En ningún momento mira hacia atrás.

***

Acaba en un café, sentado en una mesa en la esquina y junto a la ventana, con una taza de té que apenas ha tocado. Solo la observa, con ojos vacíos y mirada ausente. No sabe que hacer, ni qué sentir. Es como si estuviera entumecido, desteñido por la adrenalina de la discusión.

Su interior es un mar de _"¿Y si?",_ vagando en cada futuro posible de lo que podría suceder de responderle a Harry. Ninguno acaba bien. Tampoco lo hacen los universos donde no le contesta en absoluto.

Muerde su labio para que no tiemble, cerrando los ojos mientras siente lágrimas calientes deslizarse por su piel. No quiere esto. No quiere todo el dolor que la vida le puso en el camino para que lidie con ello. Está cansado de despedirse, de ilusionarse por un rato. Quiere un final feliz por una sola vez. No quiere que termine con él y Harry separándose.

Por una vez, cree que entiende su aversión a los finales; si el suyo iba a ser tan trágico, realmente preferiría que fuera solo un capítulo y que de alguna forma, todo se resolviera en el siguiente. Louis daría lo que fuera porque alguien le diera esa seguridad; se lanzaría a los brazos de Harry en un instante.

Es imposible saberlo, lamentablemente; lo más probable es que no ocurra, porque esto no es un cuento de hadas, y que Louis acabe solo y triste con solo los recuerdos para hacerle compañía antes de que se desdibujen en su decadente memoria. No está muy lejos de eso, supone. Después de todo, está solo y triste, en un café, sintiéndose miserable y acompañado de docenas de recuerdos que solo marchitan más su corazón.

Exhala, finalmente dándole un sorbo a su té. En su cabeza, puede oír reír a Harry, sentado frente a él como tantas otras veces. Es la misma risa que cuando lo cargó en su hombro en la playa, sonriendo con sus hoyuelos tan profundos como aquella vez en Bridge Tower. Sus ojos siguen siendo tan vívidos, con la luz del atardecer en un tren, o del amanecer en su casa, o de la luna en una terraza abandonada, mientras acaricia su pelo, o corren bajo la lluvia, o juegan con harina. Lo recuerda con manos suaves, tomando la suya en cementerios, o abrazándolo fuera de un pub una noche demasiado oscura. Lo recuerda feliz, mirándolo de esa forma tan suya, en tantas ocasiones como para que alguna vez olvide cómo se siente ser foco de esos ojos penetrantes. Y se le ocurre que lo va a extrañar demasiado, por mucho tiempo, de una forma desbordante.

Toma algunas servilletas, limpiando sus ojos antes de colocar una mano sobre su boca, intentando contener sus sollozos.

Dios, lo ama.

Lo ama, lo ama, lo ama, está tan perdido sin él.

Lo necesita, lo necesita como sus pulmones necesitan aire y como la luna necesita el sol para poder brillar en la noche. Y lo va a echar tanto de menos. No quiere que se vaya; quiere una chance para amarlo, para mostrarle lo que siente. Para verlo feliz y hacerle reír y darle todas las cosas que la vida le negó la primera vez. Quiere darle el mundo entero y estar ahí a su lado para eso.

Quiere [tiempo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWaYWsNW5ew)

Solo que no sabe cuánto le queda.

_¿Y por qué lo estás perdiendo entonces?_

Louis deja que el aire se atranque en su garganta, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de esa voz. Por un instante, su mente se vuelve hacia esos ojos azules, antes de que sean unos completamente distintos.

_Creo que la respuesta a tu dilema está en si para ti vale la pena arriesgarse a ello con tal de hacer lo que realmente quieres hacer._

La sonrisa de Perrie se resquebraja de la forma en la que Niall sonríe de lado.

_Solo haz lo que te haga feliz._

Su acento cambia, y su pelo se torna castaño.

_Todas las oportunidades están ahí otra vez, esperando a que las tomes._

Su propia voz resuena en su cabeza, como una condena personal.

 _Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría haberle dicho, tantas... veces que me gustaría haber podido devolverle la mitad del tiempo que ella me dio_.

Y entonces está Harry, con sus rizos revueltos y el atardecer iluminando su rostro, robándole el aliento por primera vez.

_Estas aquí, en este mundo, en el ahora, y yo estaba parado viendo como dejabas que eso pasara de largo. Estabas perdiéndote cosas demasiado bonitas como para que no hiciera algo al respecto._

Él se voltea, y le sonríe, con la mitad de su rostro en las sombras, y sigue siendo la vista más hermosa que ha tenido frente a sus ojos.

_¿Y por qué no te arriesgas?_

Louis se pone de pie, caminando hacia la salida rápidamente.

Ni siquiera paga su bebida; solo abre la puerta y se lanza bajo la lluvia, con la mente decidida y el corazón desembocado.

Corre. Corre sin parar, sin importarle el agua colándose por su ropa, porque finalmente lo entiende. Finalmente entiende que no tiene que pararse a esperar por un mundo perfecto, o por más tiempo, o que el universo le regale la oportunidad de ser feliz; ya la tiene. Es el ahora. Es _su_ ahora, y todo lo que haga tiene que hacerlo por él mismo. Porque está aquí, vivo, y quién mierda sabe cuánto más va a estarlo, pero no va a quedarse a averiguarlo. Va a mandar a la mierda el miedo. Va a correr y vivir y hacer que la muerte tenga que hacer una buena carrera para arrebatarle esta chance antes de que haga lo mejor con ella.

Y cuando se la lleve, va a sonreírle sin ningún remordimiento.

***

No se detiene hasta que está en su puerta, completamente empapado, aunque ha dejado de llover hace unos minutos. No para a armar un diálogo en su cabeza; golpea la madera incesantemente hasta que oye pasos y una llave girando la cerradura.

Cuando la puerta se abre, Harry está ahí, con ojos vidriosos, la nariz roja y el pelo desordenado, mirándolo como quien ha visto un fantasma. Se ve tan real y tan hermoso, arrancándole a Louis toda duda que alguna vez pudo haber tenido. Y a la mierda toda prioridad que pudo haber cruzado su mente; por una vez, el tiempo puede esperar.

—Siempre valiste la pena —exhala.

Harry abre los ojos aún más, su labio inferior temblando y Louis no puede pasar otro segundo sin hacerlo sentir como la persona más amada del Universo, dando un paso al frente y uniendo sus labios. Harry hace un ruido de sorpresa que muere entre sus bocas, con sus manos soltando la puerta y hundiéndose en su pelo.

Le corresponde. Le corresponde y se siente como el paraíso, sentir sus labios moverse contra los suyos.  Louis sostiene su cintura con una mano, sujetando su rostro con la otra mientras cambia de ángulo y profundiza el beso. Acaricia su labio inferior con su lengua, y Harry abre la boca, dejando escapar un suave gemido.

—Lou...

El ojiazul afirma su agarre, sintiendo las uñas del rizado deslizarse por su nuca a su cuello, la punta de sus dedos trazando su mandíbula hasta que sus pulgares acarician sus mejillas.

Es vigorizante, el besar a Harry. Se siente como emborracharse y zambullirse en agua fría a la vez, con su pulso acelerado y una necesidad magnética de acercarse más, más, como si pudiera escapársele de las manos si se distrae lo suficiente. Es arrebatado, como si el mundo se les acabase junto con el beso. Es besar con pasión y con desespero, es besar con nostalgia. Es besar con amor.

Se deja llevar, dejándose hacer bajo su toque, con sus propias manos hundiéndose en sus rizos. Harry muerde su labio con suavidad, y él se pega a su cuerpo mientras suelta un gimoteo, succionando su labio al tiempo que gira su cabeza un poco. El rizado vuelve a gemir, profundo en su garganta, exhalándolo en su boca, y Louis lo deja ir con reluctancia.

Abre sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Harry a unos centímetros, sus pupilas dilatadas rodeadas por un círculo de verde. Aún se ven vidriosos, y sigue sonrojado, respirando igual de agitado contra sus labios. A Louis le cuesta mucho pensar con claridad cuando lo único que su corazón le grita es que no pare, que lo bese y acaricie y haga sentir amado.

—Deberíamos... hablar —articula con dificultad, sus ojos pasando de sus mejillas marcadas con lágrimas secas a sus labios, rosas, brillantes, tan increíblemente suaves.

Harry acaricia sus pómulos, y solo entonces nota Louis que él también está mojado allí donde sus manos lo han tocado.

—Sí... —exhala, tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos, apenas inclinándose hacia delante—. Sí, buena idea.

Louis no lo detiene; lo imita, presionando sus labios en un casto beso una vez. Y otra. Y una última vez antes de apartarse, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

Harry se queda parado un instante frente a él, mirándolo como si creyera estar imaginándolo antes de hacerse a un lado, dejándolo internarse en la sala antes de cerrar la puerta.

Louis se queda de pie, ojeando el sofá sin intenciones de empaparlo. Cuando Harry reaparece a su lado, trae dos toallas; coloca una sobre el tapizado y le tiende la otra al ojiazul, quien la toma agradecido. Se sientan uno junto al otro, y el rizado espera pacientemente a que Louis se seque un poco. Al acabar, deja la toalla descansar sobre sus hombros como un manto, jugando con sus dedos antes de tomar aire y mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—Es mi... Es mi culpa.

El rizado hace una mueca de desacuerdo.

—Louis--

—No, sabes que lo es —le interrumpe, señalándolo—. Podríamos habernos ahorrado toda esta mierda y ser felices desde hace julio —su boca se tuerce con disgusto, y baja la mirada un momento—. Lo siento. Por poner esa estúpida regla y tratar de forzarnos a ser algo que no somos. Que no queremos ser.

Harry deja caer sus hombros, posando su mano sobre la suya en un gesto para tranquilizarlo. Le sonríe con suavidad cuando vuelve a verlo. Louis toma aire, tembloroso, porque de todas las veces que ha tenido que ser sincero en el último año, ninguna vez se ha sentido más cruda que ahora.

—Yo... Estaba asustado. Aterrado. Todavía lo estoy —le confiesa, sintiendo su pulgar acariciar el dorso de su mano—. Es solo que ya perdí a alguien muy importante para mí antes y la idea de volver a pasar por eso contigo me hacía entrar en pánico —niega para sí mismo, con una expresión de desagrado—. Es una excusa de mierda, porque tu pasaste lo mismo, pero creí que dolería menos si no había nada que extrañar... —hace una pausa, esquivando sus ojos, avergonzado—. Creo que tenías razón. Dolerá más si no hacemos nada. Lo siento, de nuevo.

—Hey, no —Harry entrelaza sus dedos, colocando su otra mano en la rodilla de Louis y sonriéndole con comprensión—. Lo entiendo... Yo estoy aterrado también. Y sí, quizás fue una idea masoquista, pero estabas tratando de protegernos a los dos de un montón de dolor, y no voy a culparte por eso —le asegura, con una mirada sincera—. Es inevitable, pero va a pasar, y de verdad creo que si no podemos cambiarlo, al menos podemos aprovecharlo lo más posible.

Louis humedece sus labios, mirando a Harry con cierta incredulidad, maravillado de tener la suerte de querer a este chico de pelo rizado, y que él lo quiera de vuelta.

—Sí... —asiente, con los labios curvados hacia arriba con cariño—. Sí, tienes razón.

Él imita el gesto, con ojos brillantes, pero pronto baja la mirada como si le diera vergüenza.

—No estaba enojado por el beso, por cierto —dice, suavizando el ceño fruncido de Louis—. No estaba enojado en absoluto, solo... frustrado y triste —admite, arriesgando una mirada entre sus pestañas—. Actuaba así contigo porque aunque sabía que lo habías olvidado, yo lo recordaba y no podía... evitar querer más —se alza de hombros, centrado en sus dedos enredados—. Pero tú no querías eso y era difícil ponerme de acuerdo conmigo mismo.

Louis no responde enseguida, volviendo a esa misma mañana, cuando pensó que Harry se sentía asqueado por sus acciones.

—Creí que estabas disgustado conmigo, por ponerte esa ridícula regla y romperla yo mismo —murmura, con la mirada baja.

Harry alza su cabeza alarmado, llevando una mano hacia su rostro rápidamente.

—No, no, no —repite atropellado, alzando su rostro para que vea su expresión—. No estaba disgustado en absoluto, solo triste. Mucho —le aclara.

Louis deja que la comisura de sus labios de un tirón hacia arriba, desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó.

—Lo siento —repite, pero esta vez no baja la mirada.

—Está bien, Lou —lo disculpa—. También te veías triste.

—Lo estaba.

—¿Ya no? —le pregunta con un leve tono alegre.

—Ya no —confirma, sonriendo sinceramente.

Harry acaricia su mejilla, y Louis coloca su propia mano sobre la suya, sobando su pulgar con cuidado.

—Supongo que sí lo hice —admite en el silencio.

Harry frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Caer.

Aprieta sus labios, luciendo decepcionado consigo mismo.

—Lamento no haberte atrapado —susurra, pero el ojiazul niega.

—De todas las veces que he caído, esta es la única vez que no cambiaría por nada del mundo el que nadie me haya atrapado —le sonríe.

Harry lo observa con una enorme sonrisa quebrando sus labios, acercándolo a él hasta que vuelve a besarlo, cálido y lento, con la boca curvada hacia arriba.

Se quedan así por otro rato, Louis recostándose sobre su cuerpo hasta que están tendidos sobre el sofá, besándose perezosamente y acariciando la piel del otro. Está pensando seriamente en quedarse así por el resto de su vida, abrazado a Harry, para que nada ni nadie le pueda hacer daño de nuevo. Eventualmente y para su pesar, se separan, por necesidad más que por comodidad, y Harry se dirige a su cuarto en busca de ropa seca mientras Louis se mete en la ducha.

El agua caliente lo reconforta, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro placentero mientras deja los vestigios de una mala tarde desaparecer por la tubería. Se siente revitalizado, como si hubiese ganado la lotería y prácticamente, lo hizo. Aún siente el fantasma de las caricias de Harry y la presión de sus labios sobre su piel, desatando un cosquilleo en su estómago. No puede esperar a besarlo otra vez, a abrazarlo y susurrarle en el oído, tomando su mano, porque ahora se dio permiso y nunca se sintió tan afortunado como en este instante.

Cuando sale del baño, vestido con un pijama de Harry y secando su cabello, sigue el ruido de movimiento hasta la cocina. Se lo encuentra de espaldas, pero lo que llama su atención es el minino de pelaje rubio encaramado sobre la mesa, mirándolo como si Louis fuese la única visita de la casa.

—Mhm, ¿por qué no me sorprende? —sonríe de lado, alzando una ceja.

Harry gira de golpe, sonriendo cuando lo ve.

—No podía dejarlo solo —justifica, caminando hacia él y tendiéndole una taza humeante.

—¿Y qué si yo volvía a casa y descubría que habían secuestrado a mi gato? —cuestiona, aceptando el té.

El rizado se alza de hombros, ni siquiera avergonzado.

—Entonces tenía una excusa.

Louis suelta una carcajada, mordiendo su labio.

—Eres ridículo.

—Te encanta —le responde, acercándose para besar su frente.

Louis lo deja, pero luego le roba uno en los labios.

_Sí. Sí lo haces._

***

Resulta que estar libremente enamorado de Harry es igual que ser el mejor amigo de Harry, solo que con más permisos y menos cuestionamientos excesivos.

Se dividen el trabajo para preparar hamburguesas caseras, haciendo más o menos un lío en donde interviene Louis, y luego acaban comiendo en el sofá, con las piernas pegadas bajo una manta mientras ven alguna serie que encuentran en la televisión. Hacen chistes y se molestan con frases de doble sentido, y cuando terminan Louis pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, dejándolo apoyar su cabeza mientras él juega con los anillos en sus dedos.

Apagan el televisor un rato después, demasiado cansados. Ordenan todo a un paso algo lento, y Harry agita su mano cuando Louis se ofrece a lavar los platos, dejándolo para el día siguiente.

El ojiazul le sonríe a su expresión somnolienta, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besar sus labios suavemente. Harry desliza sus brazos por la curva de su cintura y hunde su cara en su cuello, acurrucado con capricho. Es  electrizante, el permitirse hacer esto; Louis se pregunta por qué no empezaron antes, o por cuánto tiempo Harry quiso sostenerlo de la forma en la que lo está haciendo. Siente su respiración contra su piel desatando un escalofrío, y el rizado murmura una risa, complacido ante su reacción. Él palmea su pecho en reclamo y cuando tiene sus ojos frente a él otra vez, le roba un beso de nuevo.

Se quedan pegados, con sus frentes apoyadas, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Es como si la adrenalina no se hubiera evaporado del todo, aún drogados en la alegría de no tener que esconder sus sentimientos. Aun así, Louis está cansado, y mientras le encanta la idea de no moverse en años, tampoco quiere quedarse dormido de pie y en la cocina. Le da un último beso, en la mejilla, antes de sonreír y dar un paso atrás.

—Bueno... buenas noches, Haz —se despide, girándose en favor de caminar hacia la sala.

Harry frunce el ceño.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al sofá —dice, deteniéndose.

El rizado alza una ceja, divertido e incrédulo.

—¿Crees que te dejaré dormir en el sofá?

Louis se alza de hombros, con una sonrisa ladeada escapándosele.

—No puedo parecer tan confiado, ¿puedo, Harold?

—Mhm, supongo que no — responde, rodeando su cintura para atraerlo de nuevo a él, deslizando sus dedos por sus costillas y arrancándole una risa.

—Hey —dice, tocando su pecho con su dedo índice en mediana advertencia—. Manos quietas.

Harry las alza frente a él, fingiendo inocencia antes de atacarlo de nuevo. Louis chilla antes de vengarse entre carcajadas.

Cuando finalmente llegan a la cama, que es más pequeña que la de Louis, tienen que apretarse un poco para entrar. No hay riesgo de que alguno se caiga, pero tampoco es como si pudieran robarle espacio al otro. Es algo extrañamente familiar, porque no es la primera vez duermen en la misma cama, pero hay un océano de distancia con respecto a cómo se sentían antes, y Louis está seguro de que el acurrucarse contra su cuerpo no debería sentirse tan natural.

—No sabía que te gustase ser la cuchara pequeña —murmura el ojiazul, deslizando su mano tentativamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Harry se hunde en su toque, dándole más confianza hasta que su palma descansa sobre su pecho.

—Es lindo. Te sientes protegido —le llega su voz, removiéndose cuando al ojiazul se le escapa una risa—. ¿Por qué te ríes?

Louis la deja salir. Apenas ve la silueta de su rostro, pero se lo puede imaginar con el ceño fruncido de esa forma que lo hace ver como una rana molesta, y se ríe aún más.

—Lo siento —se disculpa, intentando ahogar sus risitas en la almohada—, es que eres como gran danés intentando parecer un chihuahua.

Harry hace un ruido ofendido, apretando la mano de Louis suavemente, sin soltarla luego.

—No hagas que me arrepienta —le advierte, sin amenaza.

Eso lo hace dejar de reír.

—¿De qué? —susurra curioso.

—De quererte.

Louis no responde, demasiado ocupado intentando que sus pulmones funcionen correctamente. Muerde su labio, dejando que una sonrisa ocupe su rostro, formando arrugas junto a sus ojos. Se remueve hasta pegarse más a él, posando un beso en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Buenas noches, Haz —murmura contra su piel, acurrucándose más.

Lo siente enredar sus piernas, entrelazando sus tobillos.

—Hasta mañana, Lou.

Exhala conforme, con la calidez de su cuerpo contra su pecho. Una semana atrás, hubiera estado convencido que le sería imposible sentirse tan en paz consigo mismo, sosteniendo a Harry como lo hace, pero ahora, no cree que se haya sentido tan en casa, estrechando a su ángel entre sus brazos.

Se deja arrullar por el sueño y la noche, perdido en las respiraciones del rizado y el calor de su cuerpo. No sabe en qué momento cae dormido, pero sueña con una sonrisa con hoyuelos y una eternidad junto a esos ojos atigrados.

 


	24. CAPÍTULO XXIV

_Hope that you fall in love_

_And it hurts so bad_

_The only way you can know_

_You gave it all you had_

_And I hope that you don't suffer_

_But take the pain_

_Hope when the moment comes,_

_You'll say_

_[…]_

_I swear I lived_

_— i lived, onerepublic_

*******

Steve sonríe cuando Louis cruza la puerta con un humor distintivamente alegre.

—Te ves feliz —comenta—. ¿Buen día?

—Yep —le responde, dejándose caer en el diván que no estaba ahí la última vez que vino. Es un lindo cambio.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe? —cuestiona su terapeuta, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

Se recuesta cómodamente, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

—Puedes.

Steve no dice nada, y suelta una risa cuando él le lanza una mirada divertida en su dirección.

—Harry —dice finalmente, mirando al techo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Siente su boca curvarse hacia arriba.

—Nos arriesgamos.

—Oh —dice el hombre, con grata sorpresa—, y supongo que todo marcha bien.

Louis suspira. Bien es poco. Aún siente que camina en nubes por la sensación de despertarse junto a Harry y quedarse en la cama hasta tarde enredados entre sí.

—Es ideal —responde—. Realmente mejor de lo que creí —frunce sus labios en una pequeña v, volteando hacia Steve—. Tenías razón, vale la pena ser feliz.

Él le sonríe amablemente, encogiéndose de hombros. El ojiazul exhala, recorriendo la habitación con sus ojos desde este ángulo.

—Siento como si un peso se levantara de mis hombros, ¿sabes? Como si ya no tuviera que preocuparme por eso.

—Me contaste que preferías esconderlo; siempre es liberador dejarse ser sin limitaciones —responde Steve—. A veces los secretos conllevan estrés, lo que no significa que uno deba publicar cada cosa de su vida, pero en tu caso--

—No tengo un buen historial con el estrés —interrumpe, sonriendo de lado.

Steve inclina la cabeza a un lado.

—Es una manera de ponerlo —concuerda.

Louis asiente, su gesto ablandándose de a poco. Golpea el dorso de su mano con su índice, evaluando una idea antes de abrir la boca.

—Bueno, no lo dejé ir del todo—contradice, con un tono más serio, pero no apagado—. Aún sé que... que tiene un límite —su mirada se nubla un segundo, sentándose de vuelta—. Pero me di cuenta de que todo en esta vida lo tiene y si no aprovecho ahora, y me paso el tiempo lamentando el que tenga un final, acabaré sin haber hecho un montón de cosas solo porque... porque pensaba mucho en el futuro y me olvidaba del hoy —explica, intentando aclararse a sí mismo.

—Mhm —asiente Steve, considerándolo—. Es una reflexión muy buena.

Louis se alza de hombros.

—Tuve un tipo de epifanía en un café en mitad de una tormenta, tenía que salir algo bueno de ahí.

—Podría haber salido un buen poema.

—O una estrofa de _Arctic Monkeys_.

Steve suelta otra risa, y se le ocurre a Louis que si no fuera su terapeuta, podrían ser muy buenos amigos.

***

Niall los recibe con una sonrisa enorme, invitándolos a subir rápidamente. Esta reunión improvisada les cayó del cielo; había estado discutiendo con Harry si decirle a los chicos o dejar que sacaran sus propias conclusiones, y ambos acordaron que lo mejor sería hacerles saber lo más pronto posible antes de que los asesinen por no darles la primicia. Cuatro días después, esta parece la oportunidad ideal… hasta que llegan a la sala y tres pares más de ojos que no son de Liam voltean hacia ellos.

Bueno, pueden esperar un poco más.

Saludan a Josh, Perrie y Zayn, sentándose en las dos únicas sillas libres que quedan antes de que Niall reaparezca frente a ellos, con una enorme sonrisa de genio loco. Llama al silencio, posicionándose junto a un atril con un bloc de hojas enormes. Louis no tiene idea de dónde lo sacó; ni siquiera lo había notado en la sala.

—¡Atención, brigada! —exclama, con un entusiasmo que debería ser peligroso—. ¿Ya saben por qué están todos aquí?

—No —dice Zayn, sin siquiera inmutarse cuando le lanza una mirada.

Niall se desinfla al ver la misma expresión desorientada en el resto de sus rostros, como un profesor que confiaba en sus alumnos para responder una pregunta de un tema que a nadie le interesa.

—Literalmente nos enviaste un mensaje diciendo que viniéramos a esta hora, sin hacer preguntas —dice Louis, cuando lo mira con aún más decepción.

Perrie se gira, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de su asiento.

—A mí me llamó diciendo que era para darte una sorpresa —dice, confundida.

—A mí me dijo que me daría un aumento —agrega Josh.

—¡Caballeros! Y dama —interviene Niall, cortando el tema y sonriendo como si nada antes de dar vuelta la primera hoja del bloc— Como saben, Liam, nuestro querido amigo, está pensando en proponerle matrimonio a Sophie.

Harry y Louis son los únicos que asienten en reconocimiento, el resto procesando la información mientras leen " _Liam's Proposal Extravaganza"_ escrito rápidamente sobre el papel. Niall señala las palabras con un selfie stick, como si estuviera dando una charla en TED. Louis no sabe si sorprenderse por todo el esfuerzo o no sorprenderse en absoluto.

—Y Liam, siendo Liam, seguramente le preparará algo súper romántico y sobre el límite a Sophie —continúa el rubio.

—Bien... —asiente despacio Harry, sus ojos viajando del papel a Niall una y otra vez.

—Algo, como —zarandea su mano en el aire, restándole importancia—, un paseo en yate o un mensaje en el cielo o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo.

—Niall —interrumpe Louis.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a llegar a algún punto?

— _Como sea_ —remarca, ignorándolo. Louis le rueda los ojos—. Siendo los buenos amigos que somos, vamos a ayudarlo a hacer que su propuesta sea la propuesta más extra de la que Sophie haya oído hablar en su vida —concluye, sonriendo enormemente.

—Okay... —murmura Josh, como si eso le hubiese esclarecido cualquier duda.

Hay un breve silencio en el que todos miran a Niall en distintas etapas de _"No entendí ni mierda",_ y entonces Harry se anima a intervenir otra vez.

—Uhm, ¿y cómo haremos eso?

El rubio lo mira radiante, feliz por su interés.

—Zayn aquí presente nos va a ayudar con todo —lo señala, solemne—. Es organizador de eventos.

El moreno alza las cejas, aparentemente enterándose de su propósito apenas ahora.

—Oh —dice Harry, haciendo una pausa algo incómoda—. Bueno, eso nos ilumina un poco.

Perrie alza su mano, luciendo algo consternada.

—Uh, Niall, no es que no sea una idea genial y todo, pero, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —pregunta, alzando uno de sus hombros—. Liam me cae bien pero realmente no soy tan cercana como para saber qué sería su estilo —explica.

—Ah, sí —Niall chasquea su lengua, comprensivo—. Es que Maya no podía venir y necesitábamos un buen ojo estético —le sonríe, sacudiendo su mano dismisivamente—. No te preocupes, al menos lo conoces.

La rubia alza sus cejas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy un plan B? —pregunta, algo ofendida.

Niall rueda los ojos.

—No, Pez, ese es Harold —aclara—. Pero creo que nos será más útil en el ala culinaria, por si acaso.

Harry pliega su boca hacia abajo, alzándose de hombros como si estuviera de acuerdo con que no le consulten nada. A su lado, Louis frunce el ceño, inclinándose hacia el frente.

—Espera, espera —lo detiene, indignado— ¿no crees que _yo_ tenga ojo estético?

—Nos estamos yendo por las ramas —exclama, girándose con desespero cuando ve una mano alzada—. ¿Josh?

—Si esto es para ayudar a Liam, ¿por qué no está aquí? —pregunta, y bueno, tiene un punto.

Y también tiene el odio de Niall, a juzgar por la forma en la que lo mira antes de sentir todos los ojos encima suyo.

—Bueno, esta es la parte graciosa... —ríe nervioso, jugando con el selfie stick y sonriendo como si no fuera nada—. Él no lo sabe.

Todo es silencio otra vez.

—¿Qué? —suelta Zayn.

Niall ríe otra vez, sacudiendo el palo en el aire.

—Puede que haya o no haya apostado con unos de sus compañeros de trabajo que Liam haría una propuesta súper Liam, y realmente no quiero perder —explica, apoyándose contra el atril tratando de lucir casual.

—¡Niall! —le reprocha Louis, ultrajado en favor de Liam, aunque él también ha apostado sobre su vida amorosa antes.

—¡Es por el orgullo, Louis! —se defiende.

—¡Liam te va a matar!

—Nah, es distraído, no creo que lo descubra —interviene Harry, luciendo tranquilo.

—Diez euros a que Liam se entera antes —le dice Zayn.

—Trato —dicen el rizado y Perrie en unísono.

—¡Harry! — reprimenda Louis.

—¡Chicos! —interrumpe Niall, llamando la atención de todos. Suspira, pasando una mano por su pelo—. Sé que es una mala idea desde la moral por todo el tema de la apuesta, pero piensen en la carita de felicidad de Liam cuando vea nuestra sorpresa —sonríe, apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos en un gesto tierno.

El grupo menea sus cabezas, en distintos grados de indiferencia y aceptación.

—Ah, ¿ya qué? —se resigna Louis, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

Niall ensancha su sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿todos de acuerdo? —pregunta, mirando alrededor y recibiendo asentimientos, excepto por Josh, que alza la mano otra vez.

—Para aclarar, ¿no tendré ningún aumento? —pregunta, especialmente atento.

Niall le sonríe amablemente.

—No, Josh, pero tendrás mi valiosa y altamente cotizada gratitud —le asegura, como si le ofreciera un millón de dólares, antes se girarse hacia el resto con una alegre simpatía—. Ahora, ¿ideas?

***

Harry ha estado arreglando su cabello desde que salieron de su casa. Louis rueda los ojos; su disfraz es genial, y se ve perfecto, pero él sigue removiéndose como si no luciera para nada como Mick Jagger.

Dos días después, están frente a la casa de Niall otra vez, vestidos para la ocasión, esperando que baje a abrirles. Como siempre, es solo su grupo de amigos más íntimos, asique con suerte podrán darle la noticia a los chicos de una vez por todas; habían acordado que más allá de lo que les depare el futuro, no quieren esconderse ni fingir frente a los demás. Por lo que aquí están, y Harry cambia su peso de pierna por quinta vez.

—¿Tienes las tortillas? —le pregunta, nervioso.

—Sip —afirma Louis, alzando la bolsa plástica. Él asiente, tocando su cabello otra vez—. Estás bien, amor.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta, girándose un poco para que pueda comprobarlo—. Me siento algo ridículo.

—No te tires abajo —le sonríe suavemente, acomodando la solapa de su chaqueta—. Es un disfraz genial, Haz.

El rizado sonríe con timidez.

—Gracias —responde, consentido.

La puerta frente a ellos se abre y Niall se hace presente, luciendo un sombrero y un suéter a rayas negras y rojo oscuro.

—¡Hey! —saluda alegremente—. ¡Mick Jagger y... el mago de Oz!

Louis alza una ceja en indiferencia antes de sonreír.

—Hola, Freddy.

El rubio los invita a pasar, haciéndose a un lado.

—En realidad es un maestro de ceremonias —comenta Harry, señalando el saco rojo y sombrero de copa que Louis lleva puesto.

Niall chasquea la lengua y abre los ojos en comprensión.

—Ah, mejor, estaba por decirle que ya había sido un mago cuando teníamos quince —ríe, gestualizando a las escaleras—. ¡Pasen!

Louis sube primero, empujando la puerta de la sala con completa naturalidad.

—¡Ouch!

Parpadea confundido, y arrima la puerta para ver a Liam detrás, sobando su abdomen luego de un infructuoso intento de asustarlo.

—¡Liam! —dice, dejándolo salir de su escondite. Frunce el ceño, ojeando su disfraz de vampiro y las tiras rojas que caen por su mandíbula—. ¿Eso es salsa?

—Posiblemente —responde, enderezándose.

—¿No hubiera sido mejor usar pintura?

Liam lo considera, frunciendo los labios.

—Posiblemente —admite.

Louis asiente despacio, ojeando las manchas. Probablemente comiencen a ser incómodas un rato, picando en su barba cuando se sequen. Frunce el ceño, negando para sí. Por qué, Liam.

Detrás suyo entran Harry y Niall, riendo.

—¡Bien, Harold! —exclama el rubio, sacando pecho y señalando a la cocina—. ¡Tú nos guías!

Harry asiente, tomando la bolsa con las tortillas de la mano de Louis.

—Okay, necesitaré máximo un ayudante —anuncia.

Niall se ofrece, alzando su mano enguantada y con cuchillas plásticas.

—Me encargaré de cortar —sonríe, haciendo una expresión de acosador que es ligeramente perturbadora.

—Genial —el rizado alza el pulgar, dirigiéndose a la cocina para comenzar con los tacos.

El rubio lo sigue, y se queda solo con Liam, Michael Jackson en la radio.

—Louis —lo llama su amigo.

—Drácula.

—¿Jugamos? —sonríe, señalando el juego de _FIFA_ pausando en la tele.

Se alza de hombros.

—Claro.

—¡El que pierde lava los platos! —grita el rubio desde la cocina.

Louis voltea hacia Liam, señalando.

—De acuerdo, si gano los lava Niall, y si pierdes los lavas tú —dice, con completa seriedad.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —se queja Niall, aunque está riendo—. ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa?

Liam se alza de hombros.

—Bueno, es bastante realista, de hecho.

El rubio se asoma a la sala.

—¡Liam! Eres abogado, ¡defiéndeme! —le reclama.

—¿Vas a pagarme? —pregunta, alzando una ceja.

Louis estalla en carcajadas.

—Harry, cambio de planes —le susurra Niall, con una expresión indignada—. Comeremos pizza, envenena sus tacos.

***

Acaban desparramados entre el sofá y la tele, con la mesa de café llena de platos con diversas cosas para armar sus propios tacos. Es un poco desastroso, porque le prestan más atención a la película que a la comida, asique acaban con algunas manchas en la ropa.

—No creo que quemarlo sirva —comenta Liam, gestualizando a la chica en pantalla—. ¿No tendrías que, no sé, bañarlo en agua bendita o algo?

—Nah, eso no va a parar al espíritu —opina Louis—. El tablero es solo como un teléfono, Liam.

Niall rueda los ojos cuando la chica acaba muerta de todas formas.

—¿Quién jugaría a la Ouija en primer lugar?

—Gente estúpida —responde Harry.

—Mhm —Louis asiente de acuerdo. Despega sus ojos de la pantalla, buscando en la mesa antes de inclinarse hacia el rizado—. Hazza, ¿me pasas más salsa?

—Seguro —dice, estirándose por la que le señala. Cuando se la extiende se le queda mirando, frunciendo el ceño—. Uh. Mírame —Louis lo hace, y el humedece su pulgar con saliva antes de limpiar el tomate de las comisuras del ojiazul—. Listo.

Louis le sonríe.

—Gracias, bebé.

Se concentra en su taco, totalmente ignorante hasta que alza la vista para poner el recipiente en la mesa y se encuentra con los ojos de Niall y Liam mirándolos fijamente. Los orbes de Louis viajan de uno al otro, sonriendo con confusión, como preguntando qué sucede. El rubio se alza de hombros, volviendo su atención a la película.

Pasan dos minutos en los que Louis considera que apenas dejen de poseer a gente en la pantalla, sería el momento ideal para decirles a los chicos. Y entonces Liam habla.

—Asique... —comienza, girándose sincronizadamente con Niall—. ¿Cuándo van a decirnos que están saliendo?

Harry aprieta de más su taco, quebrándolo en su mano, y Louis se congela, con la mandíbula colgando y su vaso a mitad de camino. Comparten una mirada cómplice a la que el irlandés chasquea la lengua.

—Ay, por favor, no creerán que no nos dimos cuenta —se ríe, gestualizando hacia ellos como si la evidencia estuviera a la vista desde el comienzo.

—No, no —niega Harry, dejando su taco en su plato, luciendo algo avergonzado—. No es eso. Uh, íbamos a decirles hoy, pero esperábamos el momento correcto.

—Llevan tres horas aquí —replica, inexpresivo.

Louis se cruza de brazos.

—Bueno, Niall, discúlpame por no ponerme romántico entre tu disputa por los platos y el asesinato de una chica —dice descaradamente, señalando a la pantalla, donde otra rubia sigue agonizando.

—Excusas —acusa Niall, dramático.

Liam se inclina para pegarle en la nuca, ignorando su queja.

— _Lo que Niall quiere decir es_ —exclama, reprendiéndolo con la mirada antes de voltear hacia ellos sonriente—, que estamos muy felices por ustedes, y que hacen muy linda pareja.

Louis le echa un vistazo a Harry, quien intenta contener una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias, Li —dice el ojiazul, frunciendo su boca en una v, sin voltear a verlo.

— _Y_ —enfatiza Niall, interrumpiendo el momento con una sonrisa—, que queremos saber por qué no nos dijeron antes.

El rizado alza las cejas, rascando su mejilla.

—Uh, bueno, es bastante nuevo —admite, excusándose.

—¿Fue el martes? —le consulta Louis.

—Sí, martes —asiente, meneando la cabeza—. Bueno, la madrugada del miércoles también, pero podrías decir que el martes.

Louis asiente, volviéndose hacia Niall, quien los mira como si le hubieran dicho que en realidad no ganó la lotería, que se ha equivocado de número.

—Martes —repite, sin emociones.

—Sí.

—Como, este martes.

—Sí... —repite Louis, más despacio.

—No desde agosto.

Mira al rubio por unos segundos antes de contorsionar su cara con confusión.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ja! —exclama Liam, victorioso, tendiendo su mano hacia él con una sonrisa—. ¡Te dije que aún no era oficial!

—Cállate —dice, malhumorado.

—¿Niall? —pregunta el ojiazul, perdido.

—Confiaba en ti —le reclama, mirándolo como si lo hubiera traicionado mientras abre su billetera y le extiende dinero a Liam.

Deja caer su mandíbula.

—¿Apostaron sobre esto? —ninguno de los dos les presta atención, Harry en una situación similar—. ¡Chicos!

Liam deja de molestar a Niall para mirarlo, sonriendo triunfal.

—Niall no dejaba de decir que estaban saliendo en secreto, pero que aún no querían decirlo. Yo decía que seguían sin hablarlo a pesar de ser tremendamente obvios —culmina, luciendo satisfecho.

— _Liam_ —le reprocha.

—¡Niall era peor! —dice, señalándolo acusadoramente—. ¡Niall los fangirleaba!

—Deja de humillarme —ruega el rubio, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas en un berrinche interno.

Harry suelta una carcajada y Louis pellizca el puente de su nariz. Por estas cosas es asocial.

***

Okay, Louis está ligeramente preocupado, y por ligeramente, se refiere a mucho.

Es decir, sí, su profesión tiene períodos en donde no hay mucha inversión en construcción, y usualmente dura unos dos meses: Louis aprovecha para hacer seminarios, o incluso tomarse la libertad de hacer pequeños trabajos como free lancer. Sin embargo, lo que nunca le había ocurrido antes es pasar por una etapa donde todos, y literalmente todos sus compañeros están involucrados en algún proyecto mientras que él no.

No es como si no fueran de su campo; hay un proyecto de remodelación casi acabado y Jesy está a cargo de una nueva construcción en Hillsbridge, pero ninguna carpeta fue delegada en sus manos en las últimas semanas y está comenzando a preocuparse un poco de que talvez no es lo suficientemente bueno.

Debería ser ridículo; ganó una beca con un diseño propio y demostró el potencial suficiente para que le ofrecieran un lugar permanente en la empresa. Le han dado proyectos importantes e incluso lo han recomendado para asesorar a otros colegas. Louis _es_ bueno. Tiene que serlo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué no está trabajando? No puede estar perdiendo la chispa; es demasiado joven para eso. ¿Y talvez ese es el problema? ¿No tiene suficiente experiencia? Pero Calvin es solo un año mayor que él y tiene un trabajo en sus manos, a pesar de que ha pasado menos tiempo en la firma que Louis. ¿Quizás es la confianza?

Dios, si era eso entonces estaba perdido. Siempre fue algo débil en ese ámbito, sobre todo en las presentaciones de proyecto y las charlas posteriores. ¿Le habría llegado algún mensaje al Sr. Hudson? ¿Y si algún cliente anterior le comentó que no le parecía que Louis fuera apto para llevar adelante proyectos de ese nivel?

Su cabeza da vueltas y se siente algo mareado. Se queda sentado en el sofá, el programa en la tele olvidado mientras se interna en su cabeza. Vuelven a él, uno a uno y sin que pueda evitarlo, todas las veces que la cagó en su carrera. Desde malentendidos con constructoras a clientes intimidantes o miradas que juzgan, alimentando la idea de que, al final, se dieron cuenta de que no es lo suficientemente bueno. Es como si la negatividad se acumulara dentro suyo, porque de repente es mucha y comienza a caminar por la casa, intentando sacarse de su mente.

Abre el refrigerador y lo cierra otra vez. Se sirve un vaso de agua que no termina. Camina hasta su cuarto y se deja caer en la cama de espaldas, observando el techo. Y no paran de llegar, los recuerdos y las inseguridad, y Louis siente una oleada de odio, porque sigue siendo una maldita creatura temerosa incapaz de cumplir con expectativas. Su pecho se cierra, y se oye respirar agitado pero eso no alcanza. Quiere golpearse, por ser tan patético, por no confiar más en sí mismo, por dudar de su capacidad y habilidad. _Si es que las tiene_.

Da una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose completamente como basura, y rasguña su estómago y pecho por sobre la ropa, sintiendo el ardor que dejan antes de clavar sus dedos en sus muslos, dejando escapar un sollozo herido.

_No._

No, no. No tiene que liberarse así, no tiene que golpearse a sí mismo, no puede dejarse volver a eso.

Abre los ojos, soltando sus piernas, y se pone de pie torpemente. Aún tiene esa necesidad, chispeando en sus dedos como electricidad. No puede ignorarla.

Revuelve en el cajón de su cómoda hasta que encuentra el juguete anti estrés que compró hace unas semanas, y cuando lo tiene en sus manos, lo aprieta y tironea, le clava sus uñas y lo aplasta con fuerza, deformando el objeto que parece arcilla algo seca en sus manos.

Lo repite varias veces, hasta que la ira se desvanece de a poco. Presiona el material hasta que se hace una bola antes de arrojarla lejos, y se sienta en el suelo, contra la pared, aun respirando agitado. La sensación de vacío y culpa sigue ahí, devorándolo por dentro, y crispa sus manos en su pelo mientras intenta dispersarse. No puede. Necesita a alguien, él--.

Voltea hacia su mesa auxiliar, buscando su celular con desenfreno. Su vista está algo borrosa, pero no le importa mientras teclea, como salga, una cadena de mensajes a Niall. Sabe que no puede leerlos ahora, pero necesita sentir que no está solo, y que hay alguien más escuchándolo, alguien en una realidad más nítida tirando de él hacia la superficie.

Escribe mensaje tras mensaje hasta que sus jadeos se calman, y su corazón se tranquiliza. Bloquea el celular, enfocándose en un punto y respirando hondo, sosteniendo, soltando, hasta que respira con normalidad. No se mueve enseguida; se queda en su lugar hasta que se siente completamente calmado, y en total control de sí. Aún tiene los resabios del ataque, presentes en la tristeza y cansancio que lo inundan, pero los prefiere; son su parte favorita, porque significan que sobrevivió a la marea. Cuando finalmente se pone de pie, va directo al baño. Se lava la cara y se da una rápida ducha, en la que talvez o no llora un poco, aún algo sensible y frustrado.

Está tomando un té con Dominó durmiendo sobre él cuando tocan el timbre. Chequea la hora y frunce el ceño; los chicos dijeron que vendrían más tarde. Le cuesta, pero deja al minino quejándose en una almohada y camina a la puerta, encontrándose con Harry cargando una bolsa de la panadería. Su sonrisa desaparece cuando ve sus ojos hinchados, su ánimo decaído.

—¿Louis? —pregunta incierto, salteándose los saludos. Entra a la casa, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

Él sonríe ante su gesto, aunque no llega a sus ojos.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Fue un ataque de ansiedad.

—¿Qué? —el rizado se alarma, mirándolo con preocupación—. ¿Por qué no llamaste?

—Quería intentar controlarlo yo mismo —confiesa sinceramente, alzándose de hombros—. Salió bien, dentro de todo —dice, pero él continúa mirándolo—. De verdad, te lo juro. Estoy mejorando.

Y es cierto; meses atrás, no hubiera estado tan seguro de salir de la situación sin moretones en la piel, aunque Harry sigue sin parecer convencido.

—Le texteé a Niall apenas entré en razón —le asegura, acariciando el dorso de su mano—. No pudo contestarme pero me desahogué por ahí y liberó un poco la tensión.

Aun así, el rizado lo sigue observando con preocupación, pero sabe lo que le está preguntando. _"¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí?_ "

Su sonrisa tiembla un poco.

_Porque si te llamo a ti voy a temer el momento en el que nadie vaya a contestarme._

—¿De verdad estás bien? —pregunta él, sus pulgares rozando sus mejillas, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos de ciervo.

Empuja esos pensamientos, concentrándose en la sensación de sus cálidas palmas contra su piel. Cierra los ojos, dejando un corto beso en sus labios.

—De verdad.

Le sonríe.

***

Talvez Niall no estaba tan loco después de todo.

Tiene que admitir que aún lucía algo improbable cuando acabaron de delinearlo, con todas las cosas impredecibles y eso, pero viéndolo ahora luce tan bien que el rubio podría dedicarse a esto.

Están en el Tower Bridge, terminando de adornar uno de los bordes con cortinas de flores y comprobando que los globos estén en su lugar. Zayn se encargó de la logística, y Louis de verdad está agradecido porque quien sabe a qué hubiera recurrido Niall para llevar esto a cabo.

Liam cree que todo fue idea suya, por supuesto; no iban a lograr que esto funcionara sin que él estuviera al tanto, asique Niall le comentó que Zayn podría ayudarlo con la propuesta, y cuando se reunieron, el moreno guio su opinión a un extremo más exagerado. Al final, el plan lucía bastante conciso; Liam llevaría a Sophie a almorzar en uno de esos restaurantes en barco carísimos, y cuando estuvieran frente al Tower Bridge, ellos desplegarían un cartel a lo largo del mismo, junto a las flores, y soltarían una cantidad nauseabunda de globos mientras Liam hace la pregunta. Si es honesto, aunque no es su estilo, Louis diría que sí con una propuesta así.

—Bueno, debo admitir que esto luce bastante bien, Niall —comenta el castaño, apoyándose en su hombro mientras observa la hilera de globos sujetos al piso por una red.

—Gracias —responde orgulloso y radiante—. Aunque Zayn fue de gran ayuda.

Ambos miran al moreno hablando con el quinto policía en la última media hora. Dios lo bendiga por conseguirles los permisos necesarios. Louis asesinaría a Niall antes de que lo arrestaran por su idea; así al menos estaría justificado.

—Buen punto —acuerda, volteando hacia el rubio—. Oye, ¿cómo consiguió el bote?

Él agita su mano en el aire, sonriente.

—Oh, ya sabes, contactos. Harry lo ayudó para que no le cobraran nada —Louis frunce el ceño. Un celular comienza a sonar, y su amigo atiende sin preámbulos—. ¿Sí, Pez? ¿Cómo se ve por allá?

—Dile a Josh que mueva la cortina de flores más a la izquierda, se ve muy desproporcionado —dice la rubia por el altavoz. Louis puede verla desde ahí, dos calles más allá, evaluando la estética lo mejor que puede desde la orilla.

— Entendido —responde Niall antes de alzar la vista—. ¡Josh! ¡Flores a la izquierda!

Se aleja, rumbo a ayudar al chico, dejando a su amigo confundido. Lograron reservar el barco solo para Liam, cerrándolo al público y Louis creyó que fue gracias a los contactos de Zayn y una suma por parte del futuro prometido, ¿pero aparentemente fue gratis? ¿Cómo mierda?

Alza el walkie-talkie, encendiéndolo y esperando que Harry lo tenga a mano.

—¿Haz? —pregunta—. ¿Me copias?

—¡Louis! —le llega su voz desde el barco. Oye ruidos, probablemente porque se supone que está allí de incógnito, al menos para Sophie—. Sí, ¿pasa algo?

—No, solo —se apoya en la baranda, jugando con algunas flores distraídamente—, ¿cómo conseguiste que los dejaran almorzar gratis ahí?

—Ah —Harry hace una pausa—. Bueno, usé mi encanto.

Louis rueda los ojos.

—Ajá —responde, esperando que siga.

Hay un momento de silencio donde piensa que se cortó la conexión, aunque puede oírlo respirar.

—Y también les dije que era de _Make A Wish_ —suelta rápidamente.

La mandíbula del ojiazul cae, completamente shockeado. Puede ver el barco a unas manzanas, pero aún le queda un buen tramo.

—¿Creí que los ángeles no podían mentir? —dice, riendo incrédulo.

—La mayoría de las veces —casi puede verlo alzándose de hombros, sonriendo de lado—. Es una buena causa, estoy seguro que lo entenderán —se justifica.

Suelta otra risa, y Harry lo imita, abrumando la línea por un momento.

—¿Y qué tal todo allá? —pregunta Louis cuando la estática se ha ido.

—Oh, tranquilo. Estoy en el salón principal y me trajeron aperitivos —resume con calma—. Liam y Sophie siguen comiendo y-- —su respiración se atasca, con el corazón dándole un salto—. ¡Se está parando!

—¡¿Qué?! —su grito abruma la línea otra vez, pero Harry puede oírlo moverse frenéticamente—. ¿Qué mierda, qué? No, no, no, siéntalo, tienen que llegar hasta aquí, aún están lejos.

—¡Okay, okay, espera! —intenta calmarlo, aunque está en una situación similar—. ¡No me hizo la señal! ¿Qué mierda, Liam?

Harry jadea mientras corre hacia las escaleras externas, subiendo al primer piso en un parpadeo.

—¡Pon la música! ¡Ya, ya, ya! —le ordena al chico a cargo del sonido mientras entra en la cámara del timón, saludando al capitán con una sonrisa que espera se vea encantadora. Se asoma por la ventana, suspirando cuando los ve de pie a ambos—. Están en la proa, charlando.

Puede oír la voz de Zayn dando órdenes y a Niall frenético antes de que Louis se imponga otra vez.

—Okay, bien, ya casi estamos —le asegura sin aire, como si hubiese corrido una maratón—. Avísanos cuando esté por arrodillarse.

—Muy bien —asiente.

Por unos minutos la conversación sigue, Harry atrapando pequeños pedazos, y se pone cada vez más ansioso mientras se acercan al puente, como si él fuese quien está por pedirle la mano a alguien.

Finalmente, Liam mira alrededor hasta que encuentran sus ojos y asiente, Sophie totalmente ignorante.

—Mhm, esas flores son nuevas —comenta ella cuando nota las cortinas colgando del Tower Bridge.

Liam se detiene a mitad de abrir la boca, frunciendo el ceño y volteando hacia el puente.

—Espera, ¿flores? —y bueno. Liam no quería ser _tan_ extra, pero Niall quería ganar la apuesta, asique.

—¡Louis, ya! —exclama Harry.

Es un verdadero espectáculo, cuando sucede. El cartel se suelta, las flores enmarcando el nombre de Sophie en una bella letra cursiva, seguido de la pregunta. Una hilera de globos metalizados que se extiende por la baranda se hace presente, e incluso hay algunos que se desprenden, elevándose lejos. Una mujer de [voz suave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wo2QB2kqG_w) está empezando a cantar de fondo, y realmente no podrían haberlo planeado mejor.

Harry baja la vista para ver la reacción de Sophie, quien está tapando su boca con sus manos, girando en busca de Liam para encontrarlo ya de rodillas.

Está sonriendo estúpidamente, mirándola con dulzura y extendiéndole el anillo.

—¿Querrías casarte conmigo? —lo ve preguntarle.

La morena da un paso atrás, atónita, y cuando deja caer su mano puede ver que está llorando.

—¡Sí! —sonríe a pesar de las lágrimas—. Sí quiero, sí.

Se inclina para tomar el rostro de Liam en sus manos y besarlo antes de que llegue a ponerse de pie. Harry oye el staff del piso de abajo aplaudir y aclamar conmovidos. Espera que el chico al que le encargó filmar lo está haciendo.

Está embelesado por un rato, mirando a su amigo con cariño; sonríe feliz y con los ojos algo húmedos, porque es un romántico. Siempre ha amado las bodas; toda la cosa de entrelazar tu vida con la de alguien que consideras un hogar, celebrando el amor rodeados de todas las personas importantes para ambos. Le hubiera gustado tener una.

Su walkie-talkie emite un bipido.

—¿Haz? —pregunta Louis desde el puente.

Toma el aparato, presionando un botón.

—¡Dama y caballeros! —anuncia solemne—. ¡Tenemos un compromiso!

Puede oír sonidos de festejo del otro lado, aplaudiendo la noticia.

—¡Envíanos una foto! —grita Zayn, Perrie exclamando su apoyo desde el fondo.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! —grita alguien. Escucha movimiento y un quejido, y entonces Niall le habla fuerte y claro, como si le hubiese sacado el aparato a Louis—. ¡Harry! ¿Puedes conseguirme el barco para mí y Maya esta noche?

Escucha al castaño decir _"Niall, eso no es moral"_ antes de que lo calle, Josh farfullando otra cosa a la vez. Se ríe guturalmente, con los labios sellados.

—Lo siento, amigo, hay otro chico de _Make A Wish_ al que le han reservado una cita —se disculpa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Otro chico? —pregunta el rubio, sonando personalmente ofendido—. ¿Quién es el otro chico con una cita?

Harry mira hacia el puente pasando casi por sobre su cabeza.

—Louis —responde.

Se hace un silencio del otro lado, pero no dura mucho.

—¡Oh, no me vengas con esa cara de idiota embobado, Mister Moral! —grita Niall, y le sigue otro forcejeo.

—¿Haz? —pregunta Louis, caminando lejos de las demás voces.

—¿Sí?

—Sí quiero.

Harry sonríe y sus hoyuelos aparecen en sus mejillas. Alza la vista para encontrar a Louis sonriéndole desde la baranda, los acordes de alguna canción alegre y de final de película envolviendo la escena.

Cierra los ojos, y se permite soñar que el resto de su vida comienza con este momento.

***

Todavía no puede creerlo. Piensa que no va a creerlo incluso cuando pase, o cuando termine, y se va a convertir en esas cosas que no sabe si soñó o pasaron en serio, por más que tenga fotos.

Realmente no iba a pasarse por su oficina hoy, pero Perrie le avisó que el Sr. Hudson quería hablar con él, por lo tanto empujó todo pensamiento negativo y decidió ser lo más realista posible. Resulta que el realismo no aplica mucho a esta situación de todas formas, porque está por dirigir la construcción de un nuevo hospital infantil para la jodida familia real.

Sin bromas.

Sigue algo mareado, caminando por la calle como si estuviese medio dormido, con la voz de su jefe en su cabeza.

—La familia real quiere construir otro establecimiento de salud. Uno especializado, para los niños de Inglaterra con enfermedades terminales, vinculado con las organizaciones benéficas más importantes del país —explica, gestualizando con las manos—. Un representante vino a hablar hace unos días y dijo que habían elegido Bennetts & Farrels para llevar a cabo el trabajo, y que confiaban en mi criterio para escoger el arquitecto encargado del proyecto —le sonríe, luciendo como un padre orgulloso—. Asique, aquí estás.

No supo que decir en ese momento. Balbuceó una respuesta incrédula y luego un agradecimiento disperso del cual su jefe rio, palmeándole la espalda con aprecio. Está algo avergonzado de eso ahora, porque no pudo agradecerle apropiadamente, pero cree que está disculpado.

Mientras el shock se desvanece aparece la euforia, o talvez se enredan uno con el otro, porque sigue balanceándose entre ellos.

No va a perder su trabajo. No perdió el toque. Es bueno. Es lo suficientemente bueno como para que le den este proyecto. Louis siente que podría saltar sobre la luna. Rebusca su teléfono en su bolsillo mientras se mueve por la calle, y cuando lo tiene abre el grupo con los chicos, grabando un audio con toda la historia.

Liam es el primero en escucharlo, contestando a medida que lo oye.

**Payne with the chain:**

          En serio??? :o

          Felicidades Lou!!

Le sonríe a la pantalla, Niall y Harry apareciendo minutos después.

**Nialler:**

          Felicitaciones hermano!!

**Harold:**

           Eso es genial, Lou! <3

Comienza a teclear una respuesta, pero Niall le gana.

**Nialler:**

           Esto se merece una celebración!!! 

           Casa de louis a las 7

**Payne with the chain:**

           :D

Ríe para sí, enviando otro mensaje.

**Louis:**

           Bien por mi

Sale de la conversación y entra en el chat con el nombre " _FAMILY!!_  <3". Está a mitad de escribir un texto contándoles todo cuando recibe una llamada, la foto de contacto haciéndolo sonreír.

—¡Louis! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! —exclama Harry en su oído.

Ríe, oyendo ruidos metálicos en el fondo, y supone que está en la cocina.

—Gracias, Haz —dice, con sus labios fruncidos en una v.

—Sabía que te estaban preparando algo bueno —continúa, sonando incluso más eufórico que él—. Es un proyecto importantísimo. Te lo mereces, ¿sabes?

—Ahora lo sé —responde, haciéndolo reír. Él mismo tiene arrugas junto a sus ojos—. Gracias, amor.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? —lo oye más claro ahora, más lejos del ruido—. ¿Emocionado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Ansioso de la buena manera?

—Todas las anteriores —sonríe, exhalando pesadamente.

—Es bastante shockeante, ¿no?

—Bueno, es-- —se detiene, prestándole atención a la calle mientras cruza—. Es la familia real, Harold.

—Y la familia real no se tomaría esta elección a la ligera —le asegura. Louis pondera en la idea. Sigue sonando igual de descabellada—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Que no sé qué esperar —responde—, es tan repentino.

Harry exhala una pequeña risa.

—Las mejores cosas llegan de la nada.

—Lo sé —dice suavemente, sintiendo calidez inundar su estómago—. Así llegaste tú.

No lo ve, pero puede imaginarlo; sonriendo tímidamente, bajando la cabeza, con los hoyuelos a la vista y los rizos tapándole la cara.

—Estoy realmente feliz por ti, bebé —responde, sonando orgulloso.

Louis se regodea en el apoyo, mimado y feliz bajo sus cumplidos.

—Gracias, Haz —responde, chequeando alrededor para ubicarse—. ¿Estás en tu turno?

—Hasta las siete, sí.

—Voy para allá.

—Genial —lo oye moverse otra vez, más voces de fondo—. Te espero para celebrar.

Lo dice de una forma apenas sugerente, probablemente solo refiriéndose a un postre a su cuenta, pero su estómago hace un back-flip de todas formas.

—Por supuesto —sonríe, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Adiós, Haz.

—Nos vemos, Lou.

Presiona sus labios en un beso, y luego corta.

Louis nunca sintió tantas mariposas en un día.

***

Niall es el último al que pasan a buscar, y es el primero en protestar que eligieron un día horrible para hacer esto. Liam le recuerda que van a estar bajo techo, y eso lo calma un poco, hasta que empieza a quejarse de la calefacción del auto. No es de las personas más amables en la mañana.

Van rumbo al refugio de animales en el cual Harry es voluntario; están organizando un evento especial para que el público juegue, cuide y les de amor a los animales por un día. Varios de ellos son entrenados como animales de terapia, y los encargados esperan que al final del evento algunas familias no solo encuentren una mascota, sino también un leal compañero.

En realidad, ellos están yendo un día antes por el hecho de que quieren ayudar, pero solo coinciden en horario esta mañana, asique Harry habló con una amiga y los recibirán para dar una mano preparando todo. Y ahí van, a las 8 a.m, con un Niall quejoso y un termo con café.

—Deberíamos hacer un Carpool Karaoke —sugiere Harry, para romper la tensión.

—No, la última vez eso salió mal —lo corta Niall, con los brazos cruzados en un berrinche.

—Sí, Liam solamente quería cantar canciones de Drake —lo apoya Louis.

—¡No es cierto! —se queja Liam, girando la cabeza un momento para ver al ojiazul—. ¡También pedí Despacito!

—Liam —dice, inexpresivo—. Esa es exactamente la razón por la cual no te voy a dejar elegir otra vez.

Harry rueda los ojos.

—Solo enciendan la radio y cantemos lo que sea que venga.

Niall chasquea la lengua, murmurando algo sobre _"si están pasando a Taylor Swift"_ y _"arrojarme del auto"_ mientras se estira para encender el aparato. Cambia de emisora hasta hallar alguna estación que pasa música, y se encuentran con Demi Lovato.

Harry y Niall son los únicos que se saben la letra, pero luego le sigue _Green Light_ y todos comienzan a cantar, golpeando sus piernas al compás. Pasan por _Imagine Dragons, Kesha_ y un par de canciones de _Queen_ antes de llegar al refugio, pero se quedan dentro del auto para terminar de cantar _Wannabe_. Liam hace movimientos de rap con sus manos y Louis gesticula expresiones descaradas, haciendo reír a Niall a mitad del coro mientras Harry se lo toma en serio, bailando en su lugar. Es un poco un caos, pero son ellos, asique está bien.

Cuando entran al edificio, los recibe una chica alta de cabello oscuro que sonríe cuando ve a Harry.

—¡Dua! —exclama él, acercándosele.

—¡Harry, hola! —lo saluda con un abrazo—. Pudiste venir.

—Sip —señala con su pulgar tras él, dando un paso al costado—. Traje a mis amigos, también quisieron ayudar.

Todos alzan la mano, saludándola, y la sonrisa de la chica se hace más grande.

—Oh, genial. Una mano extra siempre nos viene bien —dice alegremente, volviéndose hacia ellos—. Soy Dua, una de las encargadas del refugio. Muchas gracias por ofrecerse a venir hoy.

—No es nada —le sonríe Louis.

—Amamos los animales —agrega Liam, asintiendo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

—Liam solo vino por los perros —le explica Niall.

Liam lo mira mal.

—Claro que no, solo... Era un buen plus —se justifica, enfatizando que no es egoísta.

Louis rueda los ojos con cariño. Solamente Liam se pondría así por acusarlo de ser egoísta por cachorros, de todas las cosas.

Dua se ríe, dirigiéndose a una puerta.

—Síganme, los llevaré con ellos.

Resulta que no son los únicos voluntarios; él resto se está ocupando de preparar el área destinada al evento, por lo que ellos terminan ayudando a ensamblar las zonas de juegos para los animales, y recortar varios panfletos con tips, datos curiosos y trucos relacionados con diversas mascotas. Hay una sección especial destinada para que quienes concurran aprendan a hacer snacks caseros aptos para mascotas, y Dua les regala algunos a Liam y Louis para llevar a casa. La pasan bien, entre chistes y anécdotas, hasta que es hora de alimentar a los animales y Dua los elige para darle una mano.

Hay más perros que gatos, porque los últimos son más escurridizos y rara vez se dejan sujetar por desconocidos si no están heridos, pero aun así, hay al menos cinco mininos a los cuales Niall va a acariciar enseguida.

Les sirven comida y agua, y se quedan un rato con ellos cuando acaban, sentados en el suelo, acariciándolos.

—Hey, Ni, ¿no crees que es tiempo de adoptar otra mascota? —bromea Liam, mirándolo divertido.

El rubio tiene tres gatos recostados contra sus piernas, y dos crías de poodles mestizos saltándole alrededor por su atención. Alza la vista por un segundo, volviéndola a los cachorros.

—Nah, aún no estoy listo, amigo —dice, tomando uno de los poodles y abrazándolo con cariño—. Aunque, este chico aquí me hace dudar.

—Mhm —responde, con una sonrisa conocedora y un bulldog panza arriba en su regazo—. Bueno, yo si estoy listo —dice, acariciando su estómago.

Louis está sentado más allá, jugando a lanzar la pelota con un labradoodle de rizos oscuros. Cree que le cae bien, porque cada vez que le devuelve la pelota, la deja entre sus piernas y lame su mejilla. Amaga con lanzarla y el perro corre unos metros antes de frenarse y darse la vuelta, ladrándole en reclamo. Louis ríe, desordenando su pelo antes de arrojarla en serio. Harry entra cargando una bolsa con juguetes en el instante en el que el can la atrapa en un salto.

—Hey, Cliff —sonríe, abriendo los ojos cuando el perro se enreda con sus patas al caer y se lleva al rizado por delante, tumbándolo consigo.

Harry ríe, tratando de apartarlo cuando se lanza encima suyo, moviendo la cola y lamiéndole la cara. Le acaricia detrás de las orejas, donde sabe que le gusta, y logra sentarse derecho.

—Ustedes dos son idénticos —lo molesta Louis, llamando su atención.

La verdad es que se ven maravillosamente domésticos, y su mente no puede evitar pensar en Harry llegando a casa del trabajo, o del centro, o donde sea y Clifford corriendo a saludarlo. Louis llegaría riendo detrás suyo, y Harry le daría la mirada que le está dando ahora.

Sacude su cabeza, enfocándose en Niall asintiendo.

—Deberías adoptarlo, H.

—Nah, no estoy hecho para cuidar de mascotas —niega, aun rascando tras sus orejas, haciéndolo girar en el suelo y pedirle más cariño con las patas.

Liam le da una mirada incrédula.

—¿De verdad?

—Sep —responde, tomando la pelota en el suelo y lanzándola, Clifford tras ella—. No puedo ser responsable a largo plazo.

Dua aparece tras él, de pie, observando todos los juguetes en el suelo y a Harry en el piso con las mejillas húmedas de baba, sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

—Y es por eso que solo lo dejamos a cargo por unas horas —les comenta a los demás, luciendo como una madre resignada.

Louis chasquea su lengua.

—Bueno, Dua tiene un punto.

Harry le muestra el dedo medio, y Clifford ladra, llamando su atención. Trata de escudarse pero es muy tarde; lo tumba otra vez, con sus dos patas en su pecho, soltando la pelota antes de lamer su cara.

No parece molestarle a ninguno de ellos.

***

Harry ama su trabajo.

Ama lo normal que es, lo cotidiano de los rostros que se cruza día a día. Cuando bajó, sabía que tendría que conseguir un empleo, y le habían asegurado que sería bienvenido en el lugar donde decidiera pedirlo. Asique eligió la panadería, porque le recordaba a casa, y porque se podía mezclar en un mar de rostros que no lo volverían a ver pero qué pensarían en él como un chico más. Una persona más.

Se aferra a ese sentimiento cada vez que puede; a las pequeñas cosas, como Adam llegando tarde o Clare comprando muffins para Sarah cada viernes. Le gusta esa sensación de rutina. Le gusta pasar por lo de Niall, y mensajearse con Liam, y terminar en la casa de Lou escuchando música o tomando té o lo que sea. Le encanta la tranquilidad de una vida normal. Sentir que tiene una.

Es por eso que cuando Fionn lo molesta con que se pasa la mayoría del día sonriendo como el gato de Alicia, le resta importancia alzándose de hombros. Tiene demasiados motivos para ser feliz como para no demostrarlo.

Hoy es uno de esos días que empiezan bien y siguen mejor. La panadería está tranquila, lo suficiente como para que Leigh-Anne y Jade estén jugando cartas en una esquina de la cocina. Fionn se entromete de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría del tiempo está con él en el mostrador.

Van a mitad de un juego de adivinar la orden de los clientes con tan solo verlos cuando se paraliza a mitad de risa.

No es la primera vez que lo siente, y tampoco es la más fuerte, pero está ahí; un tirón en su estómago, y la sensación de peligro recorriendo sus nervios como si alguien le estuviera apuntando con una pistola.

_Louis._

Jadea, buscando su celular en su bolsillo. No hay mensajes, pero el dolor sigue ahí, y eso lo hace sentir más mareado.

—Fionn —dice, despegando su atención de la máquina registradora—. E-es una emergencia, lo siento —explica alzando el celular, con los labios secos—. Louis está verdaderamente mal.

Él asiente, preocupado.

—Lo tengo —le asegura—. Ve, te cubro.

No pierde tiempo; se quita el delantal y se apura por llegar a la puerta. En las calles pobladas de Londres, se mueve entre los turistas y los trabajadores, esquivando sus cuerpos con maestría antes de girar en un callejón, donde nadie podrá verlo.

Apenas hace la curva, el cielo se vuelve concreto y el espacio cambia, tomando la forma de una sala que conoce muy bien. Dominó se espanta, con el pelo de su espalda erizado.

—¿Lou? —llama en voz alta.

Cuando no tiene respuesta, comienza a revisar las habitaciones. Sus sentidos están alerta, y la espantosa sensación en su interior empeora a medida que no lo encuentra.

—¿Louis? —repite, con algo de pánico. Se siente acalorado, moviéndose frenético—. _Louis._

Oye un ruido, como movimiento en el agua, y teme lo peor mientras empalidece, apresurándose a llegar al baño. Abre la puerta, con el corazón en la mano, y lo estruja con fuerza cuando al fin distingue su cuerpo.

Está sentado abrazando sus piernas, con la bañera llena hasta el tope y una expresión distante. Ni siquiera voltea a verlo, simplemente se queda allí, con el cabello chorreando y el agua inerte.

—¡Louis! —exhala, corriendo a su lado. Se arrodilla junto a la bañera, tomando su rostro y acomodando los mechones mojados. Su piel está helada—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Sabe que suena frenético, pero sus ojos azules siguen sin mirarlo y está sumergido en agua muy fría desde hace quien sabe cuánto, totalmente ausente y Harry tiene _miedo_.

—Lo siento —murmura, y suena roto.

 _Harry_ se está rompiendo ahora, pero no puede demostrárselo, no cuando lo necesita.

—¿Qué--? Lou, mírame, hey —persigue sus ojos con desespero, sin saber qué hacer para aliviarlo—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Louis no dice nada. Lo mira, despacio, por un brevísimo instante y luego deja caer su vista, alzando sus muñecas lentamente.

Harry no entiende, tomando una con cuidado hasta que lo ve; largas líneas rosas de piel escocida recorren su antebrazo a lo largo, como los rasguños de un gato demasiado enérgico. No parecen cortes, pero la piel se ve lo suficientemente irritada como para que haya ardido. Exhala, pasando su pulgar sobre la herida con cuidado, y no despega sus ojos de ellas hasta que Louis vuelve a hablar, en un sollozo.

—Soy patético, lo siento —se disculpa, y solo entonces nota la congestión en su voz y la hinchazón de sus ojos—. Debería ser capaz de controlarlo ahora, perdón.

—No, hey —suelta sus muñecas y acaricia su rostro otra vez, rebuscando su mirada escurridiza—. Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sucede —le asegura, deslizando sus manos hasta sus hombros y sobando su piel—. No puedes cambiar de la noche a la mañana. No es magia, Lou.

Louis se tensa, mirándolo por primera vez, con la tristeza y desesperanza nublando el azul.

—Pero llevo intentando _años_ , ¿por qué es--? —jadea, dejando que más lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué es tan difícil salvarme a mí mismo? —susurra.

Y no hay nada que le duela más a Harry que eso, el saber que no va a poder salvarlo de todo el dolor y las penas. Que hay veces que va a ser inevitable, y otras donde él no es quien pueda salvarlo.

—Eso te hace valiente. El que sigas intentando —murmura, hundiéndose un poco en el agua para acercarse a él—.Y te hace fuerte, y perseverante. Y eso es un poco salvarte a ti mismo.

—Pero yo... me canso —dice derrotado, enfadado—. Es agotador. A veces solo quiero tenderme y dejarme... estar —baja la vista, hundiéndose más en el agua.

Harry no lo soporta. Mete su mano bajo el agua en el otro extremo de la bañera, destapándola.

—Y está bien, ¿sí? Talvez no por siempre, pero no hay nada de malo —le asegura, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente y testeando la temperatura antes de volver a verlo—. Somos humanos. Recaemos. Nos cansamos —dice, tomando sus manos para llamar su atención—. Somos vulnerables.

Louis continúa mirando el agua, como si estuviera fuera de su mente, o demasiado agotado como para que le importe.

—Me cansé de ser vulnerable.

Harry lo observa por unos segundos, boqueando. Hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle, tantas palabras que se agolpan en su mente pero ninguna sirve del todo, y se le dificulta darles sentido en su cabeza.

Suspira, dejando caer sus hombros. En cambio, lleva una de sus manos a su boca, besando con cuidado el interior de su muñeca.

—Lo sé, Lou. Lo sé.

***

_Harry se fue._

_No se despidió de él._

_No le dejó un mensaje._

_Solo lo hizo._

_Lo dejó sin más y todos lo están mirando como si estuviera loco y necesita salir de ahí pero sus piernas no se mueven y le falta el aire._

_Harry no está._

_No está, no está, no está y lo único que puede escuchar es un disparo y a alguien riendo._

_Quiere a Harry._

_Lo quiere de vuelta, quiere despedirse. Necesita despedirse._

_Necesita decirle que l--_

—¡Louis!

Se despierta de un sobresalto. Está sudando y temblando, con el estómago revuelto y un nudo en la garganta.

—Estás aquí —repite—. Estás a salvo.

No sabe dónde está, ni qué ocurre, pero nada de eso importa porque le cree. Le cree cuando ve sus ojos verdes.

—Harry... —no sabe si está llorando, pero está en camino.

Se lanza a sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza y enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Él le corresponde, acariciando su pelo suavemente y depositando pequeños besos en su sien, susurrándole cosas dulces. Louis llora más fuerte, e intenta grabar en su memoria cómo se siente su voz contra su piel.

—Shhh... —murmura, recostándose otra vez, con él aferrado a su cuerpo—. Te tengo, amor.

Louis se traga un sollozo, mientras él acaricia su espalda y sigue prometiendo cosas que no puede darle.

—No me sueltes —le pide, afirmando su agarre.

—Nunca —responde.

Y él le cree.


	25. CAPÍTULO XXV

_Feels like this could be forever tonight_

_Break these clocks, forget about time_

_— a.m. one direction_

*******

Louis sabe que Harry detesta tener que mentirles a los chicos; intenta atenerse a la verdad lo más posible, pero hay ciertos momentos donde es la única opción que tiene. Esta es una de esas veces, asique los chicos creen que está en Paris por una aplicación que hizo a una escuela gastronómica de allá, cuando en realidad está en la boda de Gemma. Originalmente no iba a escondérselos; les diría que volvería a Cheshire por las nupcias de su hermana, pero probablemente preguntarían por qué Louis no va con él como su plus one, y eso era difícil de explicar, por lo cual surgió la mentira de la escuela culinaria y todo eso.

Entonces ahora, mientras Harry acompaña a su familia en silenciosa presencia, Louis está con Liam y Niall en un pub, riendo y bebiendo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Todavía no puedo creer que conocieras a Shawn Mendes —dice Louis, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza.

—¡Tampoco yo! —dramatiza Niall, aunque ya les contó la historia cinco veces, por texto, audio y en vivo—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy bebiendo?

—Siempre bebes, Niall —le recuerda Liam.

—Bueno, pero hoy tuve un motivo. Es la primera vez que alguien famoso va a mi tienda y tuvo que ser Shawn —se justifica y lamenta a la vez, apoyándose de cara contra la mesa con un gruñido—. Su acento es tan lindo.

Louis se ríe; Niall con crushes es más divertido que Liam ebrio.

—Es canadiense, ¿no? —pregunta este último. El rubio asiente, sin moverse demasiado—. Bien, y te preguntó indicaciones con su lindo acento.

Niall alza la cabeza, mirándolo con total seriedad.

—Le di la dirección, pero si me lo hubiera pedido le hubiese dado la vida.

Eso le arranca otra carcajada.

—Niall, tienes pareja—ríe Louis.

—Ya sé —lo mira, con ojos enormes—. Maya me dijo que me quiere, pero que si Shawn golpea a su puerta y le pregunta por una calle, lo último que yo tendría de ella es una postal desde su luna de miel.

Liam casi se atraganta con su bebida, tosiendo entre risas.

—Bueno, al menos comparten pasiones —logra decir, y toma una servilleta.

Louis asiente, mirando a Liam hasta que una memoria aparece en su mente.

—Oye, ¿recuerdas esa vez que fingiste ser fan de una saga de libros solo por salir con una chica? —le dice, con labios curvados.

—¡Meghan! —exclama Niall.

—¡Meghan! —asiente, chasqueando los dedos.

—Dios, no —Liam se queja y echa atrás su cabeza.

Niall suelta pequeñas risas bajas e intermitentes, como si tratara de ocultarlo, y logra que lo mire.

—¿Recuerdas cuando vomitaste en la mochila de Stacey? —dice, dejándose reír libremente.

Liam lleva dos dedos a su sien, masajeándola.

—Niall, por favor, deja ese recuerdo hundirse en lo más profundo de tu memoria.

—Nunca —se ríe junto al ojiazul antes de frenar, golpeando su brazo despacio—. ¡Hey! ¿Recuerdan cuando Louis olvidó el repelente de insectos en quinto grado?

La imagen de tres chicos en una carpa demasiado pequeña aplaudiendo constantemente el aire y pegándose por paranoia es suficiente para hacerlos reír a todos.

—¿Recuerdan cuando--? —intenta hablar Louis entre risas, sin lograrlo—. ¿Cuándo Niall tenía que ir al baño, pero realmente ir, y fue a un arbusto y--?

—¡La araña! —grita Liam, estallando en risas otra vez.

Están así por un buen rato, intentando hablar sin aire hasta que la histeria se evapora un poco y comienzan a respirar con normalidad.

—Tengo que ir al baño —anuncia Niall, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Cuidado con las arañas! —gritan sus amigos a la vez, y él les dedica un fuck you mientras se aleja de la mesa.

—Fue icónico —Louis limpia lágrimas de sus ojos—. Estuvo aterrado por meses.

—¿Recuerdas que pegaste una silueta de cartón al interior de su lámpara? —dice Liam.

—No me habló por dos días —se ríe, negando. Le toma un momento darse cuenta, pero nota a Liam mirarlo atentamente, con la cara contorsionada para mantener la seriedad—. ¿Qué?

Él niega, soltando un par de risitas.

—Nada, es que... —duda, mojando sus labios antes de hablar—. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que alguien puso colorante en tu pasta dental y reemplazó tu shampoo con huevos y harina?

Louis frunce el ceño con sospecha, asintiendo despacio.

—Bueno, me hizo prometer que nunca te dijera pero... —hace una pausa dramática, carcajeando un poco—. Fue Lottie.

Inhala abruptamente ante el recuerdo.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclama, sintiéndose estafado—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—¡Me hizo jurarlo! —se defiende con una sonrisa—. Además, tu siempre hacías bromas, asique iba a ser divertido. Y le envió a Niall tus fotos de la mañana siguiente.

—Argh —gruñe indignado, cruzándose de brazos—. Se merecía el insecto. Además, él lo empezó.

En realidad, lo empezó Liam, sin querer, pero luego evolucionó a una guerra de todos contra todos haciéndose bromas pesadas.

—Bueno, sí... —admite—. O sea, lo del slime en los zapatos fue idea de Niall.

—¡¿Qué?!

Y bueno, él tiñó su cabello de rosa y puso anchoas en la billetera de Liam, pero esos eran _sus zapatos favoritos,_ y él enterró el maquillaje de Lottie en el patio en una venganza equívoca.

—Lo planeó con Lottie cuando fue a buscarla por ti a su clase de judo —se alza de hombros, y talvez sí se merecía lo del maquillaje.

—¿Qué me perdí? —pregunta Niall, sentándose con una sonrisa.

Louis les dedica una mirada letal.

—Ustedes —los señala, y luego al techo—. Todos —aclara, porque puede oírla reírse a la distancia—. Traidores.

Niall parpadea, inexpresivo, antes de voltear hacia Liam.

—¿Le dijiste lo del pegamento?

O sea que _ellos--_

—¡Niall!

El rubio lo mira sonriendo enormemente, como si fuera el chico más simpático de Reino Unido.

—¡Heeeey! ¿Es The Script? —dice, alzando su dedo en el aire. Louis comienza a maldecirlo, Liam riendo y restándole importancia, pero el rubio abre los ojos enormemente—. ¡No, no, espera! ¡ _Es_ The Script!

Los tres hacen silencio, enfocándose en la melodía hasta que distinguen la letra de _Good Ol’ Days_. Niall suelta una carcajada mientras Liam la tararea, Louis siguiéndolo en voz baja. Va creciendo en escala y volumen hasta que los tres están cantándola sin importarles si los miran raro, marcando el ritmo contra la mesa o sus piernas, enredándose con las estrofas y haciendo un desastre de una canción que se ha vuelto suya.

Acaban riendo, recordando buenos y malos tiempos, cosas que parecen tan lejanas y opiniones que han cambiado tanto como han crecido. Los buenos viejos tiempos siguen pasando, y no dejaran de hacerlo hasta que ellos lo decidan. Por ese instante, Louis se siente joven e imparable.

—¿Quieren hacer algo después? —pregunta Liam, en algún punto.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclama Niall, gestualizando abiertamente—. ¡La noche es joven! ¡El mundo es nuestro!

—Alguien está inspirado —lo molesta Louis, pero él no le da importancia.

—Es mi tercera cerveza, ¡claro que estoy inspirado! —ríe, alzando su pinta.

—Eso es un poco la vida, ¿no? Disfrutarla mientras la tengas —comenta casualmente Liam, pasando su mirada de uno a otro—. Por todo lo que dure, el mundo es tuyo.

Louis los mira, risueños y eternamente jóvenes y temerarios. Sonríe.

—Sí. Sí, lo es.

***

—¿Estás seguro que eso es seguro?

—No.

Harry mete la bandeja dentro del horno como si no estuviera encendiendo la mecha de una bomba. Louis lo admira por atreverse a intentar esa misteriosa receta que encontró en internet, pero también teme por las cuestionables cantidades de polvo para hornear que lleva esa cosa.

—Bueno, puntos extras por la honestidad —reconoce.

—Lo sabremos cuando explote —bromea Harry, quitándose los mitones—. O si no lo hace.

—Alentador —lo molesta, cambiando de canal otra vez.

—Me gusta la adrenalina —se alza de hombros mientras se tira junto a él en el sofá.

Quiere pasar una mano por su cabello hasta que recuerda que está atado, acomodándolo inconscientemente. Está más desordenado que cuando le abrió la puerta a Louis, pero también se ve tremendamente doméstico.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta curioso.

—Nada —sacude su cabeza, sonriendo para sí—. Nada importante.

Harry lo zarandea.

—Dimeeee —exclama, pero solo recibe una zamarreada de vuelta.

—Nope.

—Loueh —se queja, haciendo un puchero.

Louis se ríe.

—Tendrás que vivir con la duda —se alza de hombros—. Lo siento, amor.

Exagera más su gesto, rindiéndose cuando no funciona.

—¿Al menos bailas conmigo? —pregunta, robándole el control remoto y subiendo el volumen de MTV. Louis alza las cejas, pero él se pone de pie y le extiende la mano—. Vamos, ¿por favor?

Acaba aceptando, porque la canción es pegadiza y porque Harry le estaba haciendo ojos de perrito, lo que debería calificar como jugada sucia, pero al diablo. Se mueven junto al otro, tomándose de las manos e improvisando pasos. Se hacen girar, e incluso intentan recrear el baile de _Dirty Dancing_ , que fracasa porque Louis no puede dejar de reírse de las expresiones del rizado.

El tema acaba y ellos siguen recuperando el aire cuando[ un piano y Bon Jovi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSJbYWPEaxw) irrumpen en el silencio. El ojiazul le dispara una mirada; Harry está en su lugar, observándolo como quien amaga en decir algo, pero él se le adelanta. Le sonríe, estirándose por su mano y colocándola en su cintura. Posa la otra en su hombro, como si estuvieran bailando vals, y comienza a mecerlos lentamente.

Por las primeras estrofas no hablan, simplemente dejándose guiar por la melodía, enredados en los brazos del otro con delicadeza. Hay algo increíblemente mágico en estar así con él; le hace sentirse en paz. Es íntimo, y es cálido, desatando un cosquilleo placentero por todo su cuerpo.

Harry suspira, llamando a su atención que lo observa con cuidado.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Louis, imitando su voz.

Él murmura una risa, negando.

—En que cuando tenía dieciséis quería poner esta canción el día de mi boda.

—¿Tan joven? —alza sus cejas.

—Siempre quise una familia —dice, completamente convencido—. Casarme y tener hijos.

Louis inclina la cabeza, imaginándose a un Harry adolescente seguro de querer una vida doméstica y formar una familia. No le sorprende mucho porque recuerda que se lo dijo, y recuerda lo dulce que es con sus hermanos y con los niños que van a la panadería. Puede imaginárselo sin problemas siendo un padre amoroso y encantador.

—Yo también —admite volviendo a la realidad, donde la mano de Harry sostiene su espalda con cariño.

—¿De verdad? —cuando asiente, duda un momento. Se queda prendido de sus ojos, pero al final lo pregunta—. ¿Qué nombres les pondrías? A tus hijos.

—¿Cuáles les pondrías tú? —retruca.

—Olivia.

Hay algo en la rapidez con la cual le contesta que lo hace reír.

—Lindo —responde. Harry aprieta su mano suavemente—. Siempre quise niñas.

—Las tendrás.

—¿Confiado? —sonríe de lado, y él lo sigue.

—Siempre alcanzas todos tus sueños —responde convencido—. Vas a tener hijos, y mascotas, y un lindo hogar en la playa al cual te mudarás cuando te retires —le sonríe.

Louis intenta no reír ante la predicción, entre halagado y divertido.

—¿No me casaré? —indaga con curiosidad.

Harry se alza de hombros, luciendo cohibido de repente.

—Si quieres... —murmura, dejando caer su mirada.

Él muerde su labio, sonriendo hasta que siente las arrugas junto a sus ojos.

—Puede esperar —dice, soltando su mano para alzar su mentón—. Tengo a mi hogar aquí mismo, y eso es suficiente.

Se inclina, poniéndose de puntas de pie para besar sus labios. Cuando se aparta, Harry lo está observando con sus enormes orbes verdes, deslizando su otra mano hasta que rodea su cintura. Louis lo ve sonreír antes de apoyarse contra su pecho, cerrando todo espacio entre ellos.

Deja suaves besos en su hombro mientras el rizado los guía, y si se concentra lo suficiente, puede imaginarse hacer esto infinitas veces junto él, con el crujir de las olas a la distancia.

***

Dentro de todo, fue una buena mañana. Tuvo su última sesión con Steve, y se siente bastante satisfecho con los resultados. La terapia realmente le ayudó mucho, después de todo. Es bueno sacar cosas del pecho y entender por qué uno actúa de determinada forma, por qué se queda atascado en ciertos eventos de la vida, y aprender a avanzar. Sin embargo, lo que más valora es que se siente mejor consigo mismo.

Sabe que probablemente necesite volver en algún momento, porque las recaídas pasan y es natural, asique Steve le asegura que cuando lo requiera le envíe un mensaje y él le hará un lugar en su agenda. Otra cosa que agradece es conocer a Steve; es un tipo realmente genial y autentico, y le alegra que él haya sido su terapeuta. También va a verlo en la presentación de su libro en enero; está formalmente invitado y espera el evento con ansias.

Fue una buena mañana, a pesar de que llegó tarde por una pequeña manifestación, y aunque tuvo un par de desacuerdos con Matthew con respecto a aspectos de ingeniería, el proyecto bajo su cargo marcha sobre ruedas; no podría sentirse más a gusto.

Apenas vuelve del almuerzo se sienta en su oficina, tablet en mano, clickeando la página de diseño que está usando como inspiración cuando alguien llama a su puerta. Exclama un _"¡Adelante!"_ sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, pero lo hace cuando ve a Harry entrar a la oficina.

—¡Hey, Haz! —sonríe, poniéndose de pie—. Pensé que tenías doble turno hoy.

Harry trata de sonreír, pero no se ve sincero.

—Uh, falté al de la mañana —dice cuando Louis se aleja luego de besarlo.

—¿Por qué? —alza una ceja con diversión, volviendo a su escritorio—. ¿Demasiados episodios de _Black Mirror_ anoche?

Él se ríe sin humor.

—Ojalá.

Louis se detiene, dejando caer su sonrisa y olvidando los papeles sobre la mesa.

—Oye, ¿sucedió algo? —le pregunta con cuidado.

Harry parece incómodo, esquivo desde donde sigue parado en el medio de la habitación. Lo mira con ojos preocupados y amaga de una forma que le da mala espina.

—Sé cuándo es —dice, con la mandíbula tiesa.

El ojiazul se queda inmóvil, con un escalofrío recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Se siente algo mareado, como si hubiera estado bailando ebrio y cortaran la música de golpe. Encima de todo ve a Harry, luciendo incluso peor que como él se siente, y se obliga a pausar todo un momento y caminar hasta él, tomando su mano.

—Vamos.

***

Un mes.

_Un mes._

Harry se quedará hasta el final del año y solo falta un mes.

De repente todo es tan ineludible y real que le cuesta a Louis hacerse la idea de que falta tan poco.

 _No es suficiente,_ piensa. Pero nunca va a serlo.

—Lo siento —musita Harry, bajando la mirada.

El ojiazul vuelve a la realidad con un chasquido. Se enfoca en él, cabizbajo y lánguido, como nunca lo había visto.

—No lo sientas —murmura, tomando su mano y persiguiendo su mirada—. No es tu culpa.

—Sí, pero... —exhala, desgastado—. Sé que te hubiera gustado tener más tiempo. A mí también.

Es cierto, y la idea de que ahora tiene una cuenta regresiva con números fijos en mente le revuelve el estómago, pero ha convivido tanto con ella que ya no puede amedrentarlo como antes.

—Hey —lo llama, conectando sus ojos—. Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Me lo dijiste desde el comienzo. Y yo lo acepté y luego ambos aceptamos estar juntos a pesar de saber que no sería para siempre —dice, intentando sonar sensato, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa triste que sale torcida—. Es... duele como la mierda, y va a doler más, pero aceptamos lo inminente que era —susurra.

El rizado lo mira atento, como si no lo reconociera del todo.

—Hiciste tu paz con ello.

Louis de alza de hombros.

—Hice la paz con muchas cosas —reconoce—. El dolor es una ellas.

El otro frunce los labios en una línea, como si quisiera sonreírle sin lograrlo. Baja la vista otra vez, y Louis lo imita.

Es duro. Una cosa es imaginar algo, saberlo, pero nunca dejará de asombrarse del efecto que tiene en una persona la inevitabilidad de las cosas. Es estar acorralado por algo que ni siquiera puedes pelear, algo que es capaz de drenarte totalmente.

—¿Qué les dirás a los chicos? —pregunta Louis, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Para qué? —responde con el ceño fruncido.

Él lo mira con un rastro de diversión mezclado con miedo, reminiscente de aquel sueño donde despierta un día cualquiera para descubrir que ya se ha ido.

—No vas a desaparecer así de la nada —dice, apenas tembloroso.

El rizado le dedica una sonrisa amarga.

—Louis, ellos no van a recordarme.

Hay algo que está tremendamente mal en el mundo.

—¿Qué? —exhala, pálido.

—Mi misión no era marcar sus vidas. Era marcar la tuya —explica—. No hay motivo por el cual deban acordarse de mí.

No está seguro de estarlo escuchando, aún prendido de la oración anterior.

—Espera, ¿ellos te... te olvidarán? ¿De un día para el otro te irás y ellos no tendrán idea de que exististe? —pregunta con desespero en sus ojos.

—No, ellos-- —gruñe, exasperado consigo mismo. Cierra los ojos un instante, controlando sus emociones antes de abrirlos—. Al principio me recordarán, pero no durará mucho. Al mes de haberme ido, yo... apenas seré un rostro borroso —explica, como si no tuviera importancia.

—P-pero-- —Louis abre y cierra sus manos con impotencia—. ¡No te mereces eso! ¡No--! —bufa, acalorado. Aparta la vista y respira hondo, evacuando un ataque de pánico—. No mereces que te olviden —murmura al final.

Harry toma sus manos, acariciando sus muñecas. Cuando vuelven a verse, solo encuentra su mirada resignada.

—Es lo que es, Lou —dice, apenas encogiéndose de hombros.

Se forma un nudo en su garganta, pero se obliga a tragarlo, por más que duela.

—¿Me dejarás despedirte? —susurra, tomando sus brazos con ansiedad—. Por favor, no te vayas sin que te-- diga adiós. Quiero poder despedirme —le pide, dejando que algo de su pánico se deslice.

No está más tranquilo hasta que él asiente, algo frenético, llevando su mano a su mejilla.

—Por supuesto, Louis —responde, con una sonrisa sincera—. Te lo prometo.

El ojiazul le corresponde, aunque sea en un gesto tembloroso, antes de abrazarlo. Harry lo pega a su cuerpo y esconde su rostro en su cuello, acariciando su cabello con su otra mano.

—¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes prometerme algo? —le pregunta y él asiente. El rizado los separa, y solo entonces deja ver sus ojos vidriosos—. No me olvides. Pero sigue tu vida —le pide, con voz tan inestable que tiene que darse un momento antes de seguir—. Cuando yo me vaya, sigue tus sueños, crece, viaja. Enamórate. Vive. Solo... —exhala, quebrándose en un suspiro—. No te olvides de mí, por favor.

Tiene lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, y Louis las limpia sin reparo, acariciando su piel con suavidad, esperando que su tacto pueda calmar el miedo en sus ojos.

—Nunca, Harry —le promete.

Él exhala un gemido, hundiéndose de nuevo en sus brazos.

No hay palabras que decir ni nada que hacer, y ambos se quedan allí, en el banco de ese pequeño jardín oculto en el corazón de Londres intentando contar los segundos que faltan antes de que todo se vuelva un recuerdo en la distancia.

***

Niall es realmente sociable, pero lo gracioso es que se las ingenia para ser sociable al azar con gente en cargos relativamente importantes. Por ejemplo, el sub gerente de la venue donde se organiza el _Winter Ball_ de Londres, y es así que el rubio acaba consiguiéndoles entradas gratis a todos. Cuando eran niños, Liam y Louis insistían en que si alguna vez formaban un grupo criminal, Niall sería su agente de campo y logística. Mientras tanto, aprovechan las entradas gratis.

El show no empieza hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos, y Louis sugirió tomar algo en el café enfrente a la venue mientras tanto. Harry sonrió ante la idea, arrastrando a Liam hasta una mesa y sentándose frente a él. Resulta que Liam le trenzó el pelo a Sophie hace una semana, y a él le encantó, asique aprovechó la oportunidad para pedirle el mismo peinado, solo que no está saliendo tan bien.

 —¡Auch! —se queja Harry, por cuarta vez.

Liam hace un gesto arrepentido, soltando el mechón para volver a sujetarlo.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpa—. Es que no te quedas quieto.

—Si lo hago —se queja el rizado, intentando girarse y lanzarle una mirada.

—Claro que no —insiste Liam.

—No, no lo haces —se une Niall, haciendo que Harry abra la boca ofendido, pero él se encoje de hombros.

—¿Quieres esa trenza o no? —pregunta Liam, alzando una ceja.

—Ugh, de acuerdo —se resigna. Él retoma su trabajo, pero bufa cuando Harry lleva sus manos a su pelo, palpando—. ¿Va bien?

Louis alza la vista de su teléfono, encontrándose con sus ojos cuestionantes.

—Va perfecta, cariño —le sonríe, echándole un vistazo al peinado.

—Ugh, asqueroso —se queja Niall, como si tuviera diez años y viera a sus padres besarse—. Basta.

Liam reprende a Harry cuando trata de girarse mientras que Louis lo mira indiferente.

—Niall, ayer subiste treinta y siete snaps con Maya —le recuerda.

—¿Y? No tienen derecho a quejarse, soy quien les consiguió entradas en primera fila —responde, petulante, dándole otro sorbo a su café.

Liam y Louis se miran, el primero alzándose de hombros.

—Tiene un punto —hace otra mueca cuando Harry chilla—. Lo siento.

El ojiazul rueda los ojos, volviéndose hacia el rubio con una expresión divertida.

—Es una pena que Shawnie no esté, ¿no? —lo molesta, batiendo sus pestañas—. Perdiste la chance de llevar un cartel diciendo "Dejaría a mi novia por ti", aunque iría a juego con el de Maya.

Niall le lanza una de las servilletas abolladas a la cara. Louis la esquiva, manoteando el batido con crema que Liam dejó a mitad de comer y usándolo como arma, apuntando a su cabello.

—¡Aléjate! —dice el rubio, riendo y golpeando su brazo.

—¡Hey, hey! —se queja Liam cuando los ve. De un momento a otro el batido va en su dirección, la crema en su mentón como una barba—. ¡Louis!

Harry esnifa una risa, alzando su celular en cámara frontal para tomarle una foto mientras él intenta limpiarse con una servilleta.

—Son una vergüenza —se queja Niall por sobre la risa de Louis—. Es la última vez que los invito. El año entrante se quedan sin entrada.

—Uh, no sé si hubiera podido, de todas formas —dice Harry, inseguro.

Louis deja de reír, mirando al rizado. Han discutido cómo decirle a los chicos; por más que fueran a olvidarlo rápidamente, tienen que darles una explicación coherente para los primeros días. Lo que no han hablado es cuándo decirles, pero parece que se dio la ocasión.

Harry le devuelve la mirada, ligeramente asustado, pero asintiendo brevemente con firmeza. Louis le corresponde antes de plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro y voltear hacia sus amigos.

—Harry ganó la beca en Francia—anuncia, sonando orgulloso.

Niall deja caer su fachada petulante y Liam se inclina para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿De verdad?

Harry asiente con timidez.

—Estudiaré gastronomía allá —confirma con una pequeña sonrisa—. Me voy a principios de año.

—¡Hermano, eso es impresionante! —se alegra Liam, envolviéndolo incómodamente con un brazo antes de terminar la trenza.

—¡Sí, felicitaciones, Harry! —sonríe el rubio, con una emoción que se desvanece de un segundo a otro—. Espera. ¿Eso significa que luego de estas fiestas no te veré por seis meses?

Harry menea la cabeza y Louis escabulle su mano hasta la suya, tomándola con fuerza.

—Más o menos —admite el rizado.

—¡No! —exclama trágico, luciendo genuinamente triste—. ¿Quién jugará mini golf conmigo en el verano y me enviará memes?

—¿Y quién hará ejercicio conmigo y mantendrá tranquilo a Louis? —se suma Liam, finalmente sentado e igual de entristecido.

—¡Hey! —se queja el nombrado—. Lo dices como si fuera un pequeño demonio de cinco años.

Liam alza una ceja, señalando su aún pegajoso mentón y su batido arruinado. Harry suelta una risa.

—Supongo que tendrán que sobrevivir sin mí —dice, alzándose de hombros.

Niall se ríe cuando Louis le lanza una servilleta sucia a Liam, pero se detiene abruptamente.

—Ay, no —abre sus ojos, dramático otra vez—. Liam. Louis estará sin Harry.

Una realización parece caer sobre el castaño, que imita su gesto.

—Oh, dios. Nos esperan maratones de películas y horas de él pegado al teléfono —se lamenta.

—Comiendo helado —suma Niall, llevando una mano a su frente.

—Mirando fotos viejas.

—Torturándote por aburrimiento.

—Tortu--¡hey!

Liam toma la servilleta que le habían lanzado y la arroja hacia el rubio, quien la esquiva y ríe.

—Son los peores —se queja Louis, inexpresivo.

—Y voy a extrañarlos. Demasiado —acota el rizado, sonriendo y mirándolos de una forma que Louis sabe significa más de lo que deja ver.

Aprieta su mano otra vez y él lo hace de regreso, ofreciéndole una sonrisa apenas torcida, pero que él nota a la perfección.

—Y nosotros a ti —responde Niall, volviendo su expresión más brillante—. ¡Pero estarás en Francia, estudiando una de las mejores artes! Y espero muestras gratis —lo apunta con seriedad, arrancándole una risa.

—Además, cuando Louis no te acose por _Skype_ , lo haremos nosotros —agrega Liam.

—Sí, asique no te preocupes por nosotros—dice con una sonrisa, estirándose para palmear su hombro y darle un apretón—. Ahora, Liam, si ya terminaste con tus aspiraciones de estilista, deberíamos ir yendo. ¡Hay que festejar esto!

Rumbo a la venue, Louis le echa un vistazo a Harry, quien camina con Liam y Niall a sus costados, abrazándolo mientras lo hacen reír. Sonríe para sí; puede que ellos lo olviden, pero está seguro de que Harry los llevará para siempre en su memoria.

***

Estar con Harry se siente como meterte dentro de una película, o de un libro; su presencia es tan cautivadora que Louis pierde la noción del tiempo entre chistes y sonrisas. Así es que no se le ocurre preguntar qué hay dentro de las cajas que cargaron desde el centro hasta que divisa el viejo hospital infantil a unos metros.

—Y... ¿Qué llevamos hoy? —dice, gestualizando a las cajas que cargan.

—Mhm... —Harry alza la vista, recordando—. Cuarenta cupcakes, doscientas galletas y Mitch lleva tres tartas y croissants rellenos de frutas.

—Delicioso.

—Ajá —asiente, abriendo los ojos—. Oh, y Sugar —se gira, mostrándole su mochila abultada.

—Ah, nuestro invitado más importante —sonríe Louis.

Harry suelta una risita.

—Por supuesto, somos meras escoltas.

Este año, Louis de ofreció a ayudar con la donación navideña al hospital; está considerando convertirse en voluntario oficial, pero duda entre eso y el refugio de animales. Talvez acabe en ambos.

Se cruzan a Mitch cuando llegan, y lo despiden en favor de ayudar a preparar todo como el año anterior. El momento llega y varios niños se acercan sonrientes mientras Louis les alcanza chocolate caliente. Se encuentra con algunas caras conocidas, Josh incluso lo saluda cuando lo ve, pero no puede encontrar a quien está buscando.

Siente una ligera presión cada vez que voltea sin encontrarla, temiendo lo peor, pero de un momento a otro, la halla. Tiene el pelo más largo, ondulado y hasta los hombros, pero sonríe igual de brillante.  Exhala, tranquilo, y se le acerca con cuidado. Aprovecha que está distraída, llevando su dedo a sus labios cuando su madre es la primera en verlo.

—¡Boo! —la ataca por detrás, haciéndole cosquillas.

Chelsea chilla y voltea, alejándose de su agarre hasta que lo ve.

—¡Louis! —exclama, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Hola, linda —le corresponde.

Cuando se separan, ella tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Viniste!

—¡Claro que sí! Creí que no te encontraría, no te veía por ningún lado.

Ella ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¡Es porque me curé, Louis! Ya no tengo que dormir aquí —dice, como si fuera obvio.

Su corazón saltea un latido y le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

—¿De verdad? —alza la vista hacia su madre, quien asiente con una sonrisa que le recuerda a Jay.

—Luego de la operación los doctores dijeron que no quedó rastro del tumor —resume, acariciando la cabeza de su hija con cariño.

Louis siente una sensación de tranquilidad expandirse en su pecho, formando arrugas junto a sus ojos.

—Me alegra muchísimo oír eso... —responde, volviendo a lucir enérgico cuando mira a la pequeña—. En serio, Chez, ¡estoy súper feliz por ti! ¡Hay que celebrar! —alza sus puños, agitándolos en el aire y ella lo imita.

Se disculpa un momento, tendiéndole unas galletas antes de buscar a Harry. Cuando lo halla, le señala a Chez y él asiente, rebuscando en su mochila. Una vez que está listo, ambos caminan rumbo a ella.

—Hey, ¿Chez? —la llama Louis, agachándose a su altura—. ¿Recuerdas a Harry?

—¡El príncipe Harry! —exclama risueña.

—No exactamente... —ríe, ojeando al rizado tras él antes de susurrarle conspirativamente—. A veces yo también pienso eso, pero no le digas, tiene un gran ego.

La rubia se inclina para verlo antes de volverse al ojiazul.

—¡Oh, ese Harry! —sonríe.

—Él tiene un regalo para ti —dice, haciéndole una seña al rizado para que se agache también.

Ella parece un poco más tímida, pero sigue sonriendo mientras Harry agita su mano.

—Hola, Chelsea. ¿Me recuerdas? —ella asiente—. Alguien me contó que te curaste —la rubia señala a Louis, haciéndolo reír—. Sí, Lou lo hizo. Oye, estaba preguntándome si puedes hacer algo por mí —medio susurra, como si fuese un secreto.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta curiosa mientras lo ojea con sospecha.

Harry sonríe aún más.

—Verás, voy irme por un largo tiempo, y tengo un amigo que se va a quedar solo —explica—. Louis me contó sobre lo fuerte y valiente que eres, y pensé que tu podrías protegerlo. ¿Te gustaría?

Harry saca una mano de detrás de su espalda, mostrándole el pequeño oso arcoíris que ganó en la feria de Brighton. Chelsea inhala abruptamente; estira sus manos para tomarlo, mirándolo con ojos brillantes, como si fuera lo más tierno que ha visto.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le pregunta, ilusionada.

—Sugar —responde Louis.

El rizado la mira con ternura cuando parece aprobarlo.

—¿Lo dejo en buenas manos? —pregunta con seriedad y el fantasma de una sonrisa.

—¡Mhm! —asiente fervientemente, mostrando sus dientes—. ¡Confía en mí, Harry!

Él ríe, haciendo un saludo militar.

—Fue un honor, Chez —dice, y ella lo imita antes de abrazarlo.

Cuando lo suelta, corre a mostrárselo a su madre. Louis se pone de pie, tomando la mano del rizado mientras la ven presentar el peluche con orgullo.

Cuando voltea, Harry está sonriendo distraído, y se aferra a ese momento. Aprieta su mano, llevándola a sus labios y besando su dorso con cariño. Él sonríe aún más, y Louis lo guarda en su cabeza como una foto.

***

Normalmente, Louis nunca se despierta a mitad de la noche si no es por una pesadilla, las cuales ha dejado de tener hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, está consciente de la nada, abriendo los ojos con una sacudida y parpadeando para que el mundo se enfoque. Es entonces que lo oye; un sonido frágil e inestable, casi imperceptible, pero que reconoce al instante.

Se gira, buscando otro cuerpo a su lado pero no lo encuentra recostado. En cambio, ve una figura sentada de espalda a él, abrazando sus piernas. Se inclina hacia ella, repentinamente alerta, extendiendo una mano hacia su silueta.

—¿Haz? —llama, sobresaltándolo. Se queda quieto, congelado, y lo asusta más—. ¿Qué sucede?

Él pasa una mano por su rostro, sorbiendo su nariz en un intento inútil de componerse. Se gira hacia Louis, y le rompe el corazón cuando lo ve con ojos vidriosos y nariz roja, con las mejillas demacradas por las lágrimas, los nudillos blancos y temblorosos.

—Nada —miente, sonriéndole de una forma rota—. Nada, descuida.

Louis se desinfla, llevando su mano a su nuca y acariciando su pelo.

—Cariño... —comienza, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para juntar todas sus piezas.

Su gesto tiembla, volviéndose una alegría más macabra, grotescamente teñida con la tristeza que se esconde debajo.

—Estoy bien, Lou —insiste con voz trémula y más lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Se quiebra frente a él, gimoteando. Louis desliza su mano a su mejilla, limpiando la humedad, y entonces Harry se lanza a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello con fuerza.

—Oh, amor... —lo arrulla, pasando su mano alrededor de su cintura—. Te tengo, Haz.

Besa su sien, su mejilla, su frente. La piel junto a sus ojos y el final de su mandíbula. Besa donde sea que llegue mientras lo sostiene, dejándolo llorar en su cuello y enredar sus piernas.

Lo oye balbucear algo, pero aunque no lo entiende, se siente como un golpe. Lo atrae un poco más, dibujando círculos con su pulgar y negándose a dejar salir lágrimas propias.

—Estás aquí, estás a salvo —le susurra, besando su piel—. No voy a olvidarte —promete otra vez.

Harry suelta un gemido y crispa sus manos en su camiseta. La tela se moja con su llanto, pero no lo aparta ni detiene, solo lo sujeta con más firmeza.

_—No voy a olvidarte._

***

A Harry no le gusta faltar al trabajo, y para ser honestos a Louis tampoco, pero creyó que ambos necesitaban un día tranquilo y doméstico, asique llaman para avisar que están enfermos y se quedan en casa del ojiazul, durmiendo hasta tarde y entregándose a la pereza. Bueno, hasta que a Louis se le ocurre algo.

—Abrígate, vamos a salir —le dice a Harry, regresando a la sala sin el té que le prometió—. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

Él está acurrucado en el sofá con una manta, y se escurriría entre sus brazos en un instante si esta no fuera la ocasión perfecta para su plan. Harry lo estudia un momento antes de señalar su torso.

—¿Ese es mi sweater?

Louis lo toma como un "okay".

—Talvez —responde misterioso, lanzándole su abrigo.

***

Quizás no deberían salir teniendo en cuenta que mintieron en sus trabajos, pero al demonio, Louis ni siquiera tiene remordimientos.

—¿Una tienda de tatuajes? —pregunta el rizado cuando se detienen en la puerta.

—Sip.

Alza una ceja.

—¿Vas a tatuarte algo?

—No, Harold, voy a recibir un Nobel —rueda los ojos.

Lo ignora, ojeando el cielo cuando algunas gotas comienzan a caer.

—¿Y por qué la urgencia?

—Porque es importante —retruca con obviedad.

—¿Y qué te vas a hacer?

Louis sonríe divertido.

—No voy a decirte, es sorpresa.

Harry deja caer su mandíbula, estremeciéndose por el frío.

—¿Entonces por qué me haces venir?

—Porque Liam estaba ocupado y Niall le tiene pánico a las agujas —explica, finalmente abriendo la puerta.

—Pero tiene un tatuaje —argumenta, recordando la canción de _The Script_.

—Y espero que valores cuánto nos quiere a mí y a Liam como para que fuera la única vez que se acercó a este lugar —ríe, cerrando la puerta tras Harry.

La cosa es que ha estado pensando en esto desde hace unos meses, pero lo puso en pausa hasta ahora. No tiene muchos tatuajes; están la frase en su muñeca, el triángulo en su tobillo y unos cinco dibujos simples en su antebrazo que acabaron allí por cosas estúpidas. Esta vez viene con una idea fija y significados que acompañan la tinta; es más personal, y quería a alguno de sus mejores amigos junto a él.

Ya conoce al tatuador, asique le explica un par de cosas rápidas y él los hace esperar unos minutos. Harry intenta sacarle la verdad, pero no logra que confiese qué va a hacerse. Disfruta de su pequeña rabieta cuando tampoco lo deja ver el proceso, pero lo deja tomar su mano aunque no la necesita.

—¿Ya puedo ver? —pregunta cuando el tatuador anuncia que acabó.

—Mhm —le permite Louis.

El rizado se gira y mira maravillado la tinta colorida en su brazo, justo abajo del hombro; es un diseño muy bonito de un colibrí junto a una amapola, pintado como acuarela y resaltando contra su blanca piel.

—Es hermoso, Lou.

—Es Lottie.

Había pensado en hacerse algo por ella, pero no dio con la idea perfecta hasta que encontró el diseño online. Los colibríes representan amor, alegría, vida y energía, y bueno, parecía que estaba hecho para Lottie, asique descargó la imagen y la imprimió para tenerla a mano.

Harry lo mira a los ojos antes de sonreír, volviendo su vista al tatuaje.

—Le hubiera encantado —le asegura.

Le corresponde, y el tatuador acaba de curar el tatuaje antes de comenzar a trabajar en el interior de su muñeca.

—¿Te harás otro? —pregunta Harry, sorprendido.

—Mhm —asiente, con arrugas junto a sus ojos.

—¿Qué--? —Louis lleva un dedo a su boca, callándolo y haciendo un gesto para que se dé la vuelta.

Él rueda los ojos pero obedece, tomando su mano otra vez mientras se queja.

Pasan otro rato charlando hasta que el tatuaje está listo y el rizado se gira antes de que pueda evitarlo. Se queda callado cuando lo ve, algo confundido por el delicado pero simple diseño de un paraguas abierto descansando en la parte interior de su muñeca.

—Significa protección, refugio y sentirse a salvo —explica, acercando su mano para que pueda verlo mejor.

Harry se inclina un poco y observa las pequeñas líneas negras que decoran su piel, pero Louis no despega sus ojos de su rostro.

—Eres tú.

El rizado alza la vista, atónito. Busca en su mirada, ojeando el tatuaje otra vez, sin palabras. Louis quiere reír; se ve adorablemente sorprendido. Parece querer acariciarlo pero sabe que no debería, por lo que desliza su mano por la mejilla del ojiazul, aún incrédulo.

—Lou... —murmura. Él alza sus cejas un poco, pero Harry no responde, exhalando antes de inclinarse por un beso. Y otro. Y otro—. Me encanta.

Sonríe contra sus labios, persiguiéndolos cuando se alejan. Sólo abre los ojos para verlo con una expresión soñadora en sus ojos, mordiendo su labio y mirándolo con cariño. Algo cruza su mente, porque su rostro se ilumina y se aleja.

—Espera —dice, acercándose a otro tatuador. Le pregunta algo, y regresa con papel y un bolígrafo—. Toma, escribe tu nombre —le pide, tendiéndoselos.

Louis lo mira con sospecha, apoyando el papel en una pequeña mesa y escribiendo su nombre con una pequeña carita sonriente al lado.

—Gracias —dice cuando se lo devuelve.

Louis frunce el ceño, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se mueve hacia otra silla.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a tatuarme —contesta simplemente, ondeando el papel.

Él abre sus ojos cómicamente; tiene una letra horrible. Además, es ridículo, porque Harry solo tiene dos tatuajes que no son dibujos, y son los nombres de las personas más importantes para él. Y bueno, es imposible que él quiera-- Que Louis--

—Harry-- —comienza, pero no acaba.

—Quiero tenerte siempre conmigo —le sonríe sincero.

Louis cierra la boca. No dice nada, carente de palabras, sin saber bien qué balbucear, o cómo darle un sonido al sentimiento que se agolpa en su pecho. Sabe su nombre, pero no se atreve a pronunciarlo, y eso lo deja perplejo, aún procesándolo.

Se queda congelado por unos segundos, completamente perdido en los hoyuelos de su sonrisa antes de disculparse con el tatuador y caminar hasta el rizado para besarlo. Dos palabras se repiten sin cesar en su cabeza, y Louis cree que si las piensa lo suficientemente fuerte, Harry las escuche.


	26. CAPÍTULO XXVI

_We had some good times, didn't we?_

_We had some good tricks up our sleeve_

_Goodbyes are bittersweet_

_But it's not the end_

_I'll see your face again_

_— walking in the wind, one direction_

*******

—¡Louis!

El ojiazul alza la vista del mensaje que Steve le envió para ver un borrón de cabello apenas rubio chocar contra él.

—¡Oww! —se queja cuando impactan, trastabillando un poco.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice dulcemente el irlandés, encaramado a su hombro con firmeza, como un pulpo.

—Niall —ríe, palmeando su espalda cómo puede—. Gracias.

Liam aparece a su lado, radiante.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano! —exclama con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hey, Li —agita su mano antes de gestualizar al cuerpo inmóvil pegado al suyo—. Te abrazaría pero tengo a un Niall en mi hombro.

Liam ríe.

—Descuida. ¿Dónde podemos dejar tu regalo? —pregunta, alzando una bolsa metálica.

—Oh, dáselo al chico de allá —señala—. Gracias, por cierto.

—No hay de qué —le asegura, comenzando a caminar en su dirección—. H está guardando tu pastel en la cocina, pero ya viene.

—Genial —agradece.

Se gira hacia la mesa; Josh y Calvin están charlando alegremente con Mitch y Bebe, Jesy y Adam atacando la bandeja aperitivos más allá. Es un lindo restaurante, con un ambiente de rustic-meets-modern que lo hace acogedor y atractivo. Un buen lugar para una pequeña fiesta.

Sophie y Maya le hacen señas a lo lejos, acercándose alegremente. Louis les sonríe antes de que lo alcancen.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lou! —dicen casi a la vez, turnándose para besar su mejilla.

—¡Gracias chicas! —sonríe, ojeando a la italiana antes de gestualizar hacia Niall—. Maya, ¿me ayudas?

—Niall —le advierte con severidad.

—No.

Ella se alza de hombros.

—Lo intenté —dice, perdiendo el interés.

Él la mira inexpresivo mientras Niall se aferra aún más.

—Ya veo por qué salen —responde, haciendo reír a Sophie. Alguien le tapa los ojos de repente, y maniobra lo suficiente para girarse, sonriendo enormemente cuando lo ve—. ¡Harry!

El rizado lo mira con cariño, hoyuelos presentes mientras sujeta su mandíbula.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor —dice, atrayéndolo en un beso.

—¡Ugh! —se queja Niall, removiéndose de entre medio de ellos—. No, incómodo, me rindo.

Louis se ríe contra los labios del rizado, provocándole una sonrisa cuando se separan.

—¿Qué tal todo? —le pregunta Harry.

—Genial —asegura alegre, colocando sus manos en sus caderas—. ¿Ya probaste los aperitivos? Zayn realmente sabe de restaurantes con buena comida.

—Oh, me lo crucé en el camino —recuerda, señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar—. Está atrapado en el tráfico, pero no debe estar lejos.

—¡Lou!

El ojiazul voltea para encontrar a Jade, Fionn y Leigh-Anne caminando hacia él.

—¡Chicos! —los saluda, Jade extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa con un moño apenas se paran a su lado—. Ah, no era necesario, gracias por el detalle —dice gratamente sorprendido.

Ella rueda los ojos con una sonrisa indulgente mientras Louis toma la bolsa, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Es de parte de todos en la panadería —explica Fionn—. Ojala te guste.

—¡Ábrelo! —insiste Leigh alegremente—. Amo ver las reacciones.

Louis lo hace; abre la bolsa y saca una pequeña caja de su interior. La mira curioso, removiendo la tapa para develar un elegante pero moderno reloj de muñeca.

—Oh, wow —dice, realmente sorprendido, apreciando el diseño—. Gracias, chicos, en serio —les sonríe con arrugas junto a sus ojos, porque es un lindo detalle que no vio venir.

Harry le pide la caja para ojear el regalo mientras Louis charla con los chicos, y él se la tiende sin problemas.

—Haz, ¿qué tienes escrito ahí? —pregunta Leigh, señalando su mano.

El rizado la mira antes de seguir sus ojos. Extiende sus dedos, entendiendo a qué se refiere cuando sus ojos caen en el nombre de Louis escrito en el costado de su dedo anular.

—¡Oh, es un tatuaje! —se da cuenta.

Jade toma aire de golpe, Fionn luciendo como si acabaran de entrar un elefante a la sala.

Louis puede ver a Harry sonrojarse tímidamente, y supone que él debe estar igual. Había sido un gesto entre los dos, y a pesar de que no es un secreto, es algo que acarrea un significado personal.

—¿Te tatuaste su nombre? —Jade se apoya en el hombro de Leigh, fangirleando con ella mientras mira la tinta—. ¡Aww, eso es tan lindo!

Detrás de ellas, Niall gira su cuello tan rápido que realmente hace un chasquido.

—¡¿Que él sé qué?! —exclama, atropelladamente acercándose para verlo él mismo.

—No estoy tan ebrio para esto —dice Fionn, alejándose en favor de buscar un trago.

Niall sigue inspeccionando su dedo frenético.

—¡Harold! —exclama, dándole vuelta a su mano—. ¡Esto es prácticamente un anillo!

—Aww, yo creo que es tierno —comenta Liam, haciéndolos sonreír suavemente.

Niall bufa, gimiendo luego.

—¿Por qué todos me abandonan por la vida de casado? —se lamenta, aunque solo está siendo su yo dramático.

Louis se ríe, captando la mirada de Maya desde la mesa, quien aparentemente lo oyó y ahora esta haciéndole un gesto. Sonríe, dándole un golpe a Niall en la coronilla. Cuando él lo mira, se alza de hombros.

—Lo siento, la dama me lo pidió.

Hace una expresión traicionada, ojeándolo de arriba abajo. Harry suelta una carcajada y pasa una mano por la cintura de Louis.

—Bueno, no creo que sea ese tipo de promesa, pero si es una muy importante para nosotros —explica, lanzándole una mirada que lo tiene agachando su cabeza para esconder una sonrisa. Harry besa su pelo de todas formas.

Alguien hace tintinear el vidrio de su vaso como una campana, llamando su atención.

—¡A ver, propongo un brindis! —dice Perrie, acallándolos a todos.

Está parada junto a Zayn, alegre como siempre, y espera que todos tengan una copa de champaña en la mano antes de proseguir.

—¡Por el cumpleañero! —exclama, alzando la bebida y sonriendo en su dirección—. Por ser una de las personas más humildes y de buen corazón que he conocido.

—Por tu perseverancia y creatividad —agrega Jesy.

—¡Y tu buen humor! —suma Jade, Bebe y Fionn secundándolo.

Niall se gira, sus labios curvados enormemente, antes de sumarse.

—Por ser increíblemente valiente.

—Por ser un amigo excepcional —agrega Liam, alzando su copa.

Louis suelta una pequeña risa, regodeándose con timidez en una atención que lo hace sentir especial de una forma única. Está algo emocionado, si es honesto, porque todos lo están mirando con cariño y ojos brillantes, como si fuera esta persona realmente importante para ellos, alguien que valoran y respetan y quieren en sus vidas. Es una realización muy conmovedora, el saber que tienes el privilegio de una amistad con personas fantásticas, y es casi suficiente para llevarlo al borde hasta que Harry lo mira, sonriéndole de esa manera que solo tiene con Louis; suave y sincero.

—Por ser una inspiración —dice, bajando la voz hasta que solo él puede oírlo—. Y un hogar.

El ojiazul aprieta su cintura, frunciendo los labios mientras intenta evitar que todo el amor que siente por ese chico se desborde por su mirada junto a sus lágrimas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lou —finaliza Perrie, alzando su copa una vez más, logrando que una gota se deslice por su mejilla—. Te mereces toda la felicidad y amor que te rodea.

Él se ríe, despreocupado y feliz, Harry apretándolo contra su costado y Niall pasando un brazo por sus hombros, Liam junto a él.

Sonríe.

Es feliz.

—¡Por Louis!

***

Felicité los mira de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en sus manos entrelazadas antes de atrapar los ojos de Louis, poco impresionada.

—Lo sabía —es lo único que dice.

Él rueda los ojos.

—Hola, Fiz, también es un placer verte.

Ella deja que una sonrisa curve sus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños —responde encantadora, girando hacia Harry—. Hola, cuñado.

—Hola, cuñada —le corresponde sonriente, porque por supuesto que se enamoró de un traidor.

En el fondo, solo está escondiendo las mariposas que desata en su estómago ver a su hermanita y Harry llevarse tan bien, como si ya fuese parte de la familia.

—Esto es muy lindo y todo —interrumpe, porque la misma idea le oprime el corazón—, ¿pero podemos entrar? Me congelo.

Fizzy se hace un lado, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Dais y Phoebs recrearan esta conversación, te lo advierto —dice divertida, considerando algo—. Dan también —agrega. El ojiazul la mira inexpresivo, sacándole una risa—. Hey, estoy feliz por ustedes.

Les sonríe amablemente, apoyándose contra la madera. Louis le devuelve el gesto.

—Gracias —dice, apretando la mano de Harry.

—¡Louis!

Él se gira justo a tiempo para que dos pequeños cargados de energía se cuelguen de su cuerpo en un abrazo koala. Oye más pasos a lo lejos, a Harry riendo a su lado y Fizzy soltando un comentario.

Sí. Llegó a casa.

***

Cuando Louis le preguntó a Harry qué quería hacer en Navidad, le sorprendió que dijera que quería pasarla con él. No era muy extraño, considerando que desde la noticia no se han separado del otro casi en ningún momento; el rizado prácticamente vive en su casa. De todas formas, creyó que, como el año anterior, Harry estaría con su familia en Nochebuena, pero le había insistido en pasarlo con él.

_“Siempre habrá más Navidades, Lou, pero es la única vez que podré pasar tu cumpleaños contigo."_

Mentiría si dijera que el recuerdo no lo quiebra un poco. Se han estado despidiendo de a pedazos, aferrados el uno al otro, con el consiente conocimiento de que están viviendo sus últimos todo. Es difícil, y es malditamente jodido ver a su madre con el rostro iluminado cuando Louis le dice que sí, están juntos ahora, cuando sabe que ella no va a recordarlo de aquí a un mes.

—Louis no tiene excusa para no traerte en mi cumpleaños, entonces —se regodea.

La sonrisa de Harry se vuelve tiesa.

—De hecho, no podré, Jay, lo siento —se disculpa avergonzado.

Ella parece sorprendida.

—¿No? ¿Tienes algún compromiso?

Louis lo mira; ve la tristeza disfrazada en sus facciones, la forma en la que sonríe en una buena actuación.

—Gané una beca escolar en Francia —repite, con practicada emoción luego de haberlo dicho tantas veces.

Louis desliza su mano bajo el mantel hasta que descansa en su pierna, acariciándola con su pulgar en un gesto de apoyo.

—Haz estudiará gastronomía allá —agrega orgulloso, pero por motivos distintos.

Daisy suelta un silbido impresionado, seguido de exclamaciones por todos los presentes.

—Eso suena increíble —sonríe Dan—, felicitaciones, Harry.

Él le corresponde.

—Gracias —dice, persiguiendo la mano de Louis.

Jay suspira resignada, aunque luce contenta.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que está bien que faltes a mi cumpleaños —dramatiza antes de guiñarle un ojo—, solo envíame una buena cantidad de postres y estaremos bien.

Suelta una risa sincera ante eso, pero también sujeta la mano del ojiazul con fuerza.

—Por supuesto, Jay —le promete, y sabe cuánto lamenta que no sea verdad cuando mira a Louis como lo hizo esa noche de insomnio.

Es algo que ambos sabían, y que ambos aceptaron a cambio de una pequeña felicidad. Es el precio que están pagando, pero se rehúsan a dejarse hundir por ello hasta que el tiempo se les acabe. Hasta entonces, Harry bromea con Fizzy y charla con Dan y Jay, o juega con Doris y se deja peinar por las gemelas con Ernest en su regazo. Se hunde junto a Louis en el sofá y enredan sus talones bajo la mesa del almuerzo. Y sobre todo, ríen, porque las lágrimas saben mejor cuando la felicidad las acompaña.

***

—Este se parece a ti —dice Harry, sosteniendo el pequeño ángel de papel frente a su rostro.

Tiene ojos azules y su mismo peinado. Doris seguramente se inspiró en él.

—Bueno, ahora combinamos —bromea.

Harry esnifa una risa, colgando el ángel en el árbol.

Están en el estudio, colocando las decoraciones que los gemelos más pequeños hicieron en la escuela, y algunas más de hace unos minutos que aún tienen el pegamento fresco. Doris y Ernest los abandonaron hace un rato, asique quedaron ellos dos a cargo de limpiar el caos de brillantina plateada y crayones en el suelo.

También están a cargo de colgar los adornos, y a juzgar por los dos ángeles idénticos que Louis encuentra, los pequeños se inspiraron en toda la familia. Los toma del hilo, colgándolos con una mueca cuando ve que corre el brillo de una aureola sin querer. Lo arregla un poco mientras un recuerdo borroso surca su mente.

Voltea hacia el rizado, algo cohibido; nunca está totalmente seguro de cómo encarar el tema, por más que Harry le ha asegurado que no le molesta.

—Haz —lo llama. Él murmura una respuesta, sin voltear—. Disculpa si esto es personal, ¿pero tienes una corona? —arriesga rápidamente, recordando el brillante color plata de aquellas flores—. Cuando... ya sabes... —alza uno de los ángeles de papel, avergonzado.

Harry lo mira, riendo suavemente por su expresión.

—Sip —afirma, volviendo a su trabajo—. No es una aureola, si te preguntabas eso. He visto otros ángeles que si las tienen.

Frunce el ceño, porque había pensado que eso era una regla general. Aunque no es como si el estereotipo hubiera sido confirmado por alguien, realmente.

—¿Y por qué tu no? —pregunta curioso.

Él deja las decoraciones restantes sobre la repisa, volteando completamente hacia Louis.

—Porque no nací como un ángel —resume—. Esa corona solo la tienen los humanos que murieron por salvar a alguien, o los que fueron encomendados a una misión como ángeles —se alza de hombros—. Asique tengo una.

Louis asiente para sí, procesando la nueva información. No recuerda mucho de ella. Tiene una imagen como una foto antigua; Harry sonriendo con estrellas en sus ojos, desteñido por tanta luz, con la corona entre sus rizos.

—Es muy bonita —le dice, porque recuerda que pensó eso—. Te sienta bien.

Harry alza una ceja, divertido.

—¿Bien? ¿Solo eso?

Louis rueda los ojos.

—Hace que tus irises brillen como dos faros en medio de una tórrida tormenta —recita, con un tono exageradamente empalagoso y trágicamente heroico.

—Mejor —sonríe complacido.

Louis curva sus labios lentamente, dando un paso hacia él.

—Y que tus labios rojos resalten contra el marfil de tu piel.

—Oh, estas inspirado —se sorprende, sin dejar de reír.

—Tus rizos posados sobre tus delicados hombros, dorados cual oro —dice, jugando con uno de los mechones que caen en espiral.

Harry sonríe, pero lo deja acorralarlo contra la pared y deslizar su mano por su cintura, todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—¿De qué libro lo estás sacando? —lo molesta, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

Él sonríe, riendo despacio.

—No tengo idea.

Sus ojos se encuentran; sus pupilas algo dilatadas, pero sus orbes aun tremendamente verdes. Está sonriendo con sus hoyuelos, luciendo absolutamente inocente y travieso a la vez de una forma cautivadora. Siente su respiración contra su piel entrecortarse, y Louis arroja toda fachada por la ventana en un instante.

—Hermoso —murmura, acariciando su mejilla—. Eres hermoso.

Se inclina, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos, apartándose solo para volver a hacerlo, con más firmeza.

—E increíblemente atractivo —exhala, abriendo sus ojos.

El rizado sonríe orgulloso.

—Gracias, lo sé.

Louis bufa una risa, negando.

—Narcisista.

Harry muerde su labio antes de tirar de su sweater, pegando sus bocas en otro beso. Louis se funde al instante, hundiendo la mano en sus rizos y sosteniendo su nuca. Siente su lengua rozar sus labios, y él los parte sin pensarlo, dejando que se deslice dentro. Nunca va a cansarse de lo intoxicante que es Harry, cómo parece ocupar todos sus sentidos.

Él gime en su boca cuando profundiza el beso, y siente una de sus manos viajar desde su cuello hacia abajo, tortuosamente lento. Muerde su labio, tirando suavemente antes de volver a capturarlo, y las manos de Harry se deslizan por su cuerpo hasta descansar en la curva de su trasero. Lo aprieta suavemente, sacándole un suspiro antes de que su boca se mueva a su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos que suben hasta la mandíbula del rizado.

No es la primera vez que hacen esto, pero se ha vuelto más constante en las últimas semanas; el dejarse deshacer en las manos del otro, levantándose de la cama con la piel marcada y sonrisas enormes. Es una adrenalina que no desaparece, una droga que no falla en hacerlo tocar el paraíso.

Harry deja salir un gimoteo particularmente dulce cuando tira de su cabello un poco, intentando besarlo mejor. No puede evitar el gemido que lo abandona ni la embestida de sus caderas contra su pelvis, y solo logra que él sujete sus glúteos con más insistencia.

Está por jalar su cabello de nuevo, por volver a besar su cuello solo para que repita ese quejido cuando el sonido de pasos _demasiado cerca_ activa las alarmas.

Se separan enseguida, con ojos enormes, arreglando su ropa y dando tumbos para poner distancia. Se congelan cuando la puerta se abre, con sonrisas plastificadas hacia quien sea que entre. Jay se les queda mirando con una ceja alzada, y Louis da un paso más atrás solo por si acaso.

—Hola, mamá —saluda, su voz tensa mientras manotea un ángel de papel y lo agita en el aire—. Estamos terminando de colgar los ángeles —justifica con una alegría desproporcionada.

—Mhm —ella se cruza de brazos, sonriendo conocedora y haciendo una pausa totalmente innecesaria solo por dramatismo—. Vamos a hacer las galletas en un rato —les avisa, mirando al rizado—. Harry, cielo, pídele un cepillo a Louis, nunca fue muy buen peluquero.

El ojiazul voltea hacia él, empalideciendo cuando ve el caos de rizos que no llegó a arreglar. Jay suelta una suave risa y cierra la puerta, dejándolos solos y petrificados de la vergüenza.

Harry se gira con una sonrisa culpable y las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Oops? —ofrece.

Louis ríe, pasando una mano por su pelo con cariño.

—Podría haber sido peor.

***

La tradición Tomlinson-Deakin es caótica en su preparación; eso es algo sabido. Ahora, en teoría, una persona extra no debería hacer tanto revuelo como lo hace, pero aquí están, todo el clan disperso en la cocina con galletas en diversas etapas de cocción.

Es gracioso de cierta forma, porque habían empezado ordenadamente, pero en algún punto todos comenzaron a hacer todo a la vez y a llevar cinco conversaciones simultáneas, lo que no es muy recomendable cuando estás con niños en una cocina, pero se las arreglan, más o menos.

—Harry —llama Dan, pasándole otro plato con galletas tibias—. Ernest, deja esos chips —dice cuando lo ve, pero eso no lo detiene.

Fizzy le quita la bolsa de la mano, retomando su tarea amasando.

—Pásame la harina —codea a Louis.

—La estoy usando —le dice, aunque absolutamente no la está usando, pero sigue enojado porque comió su porción de postre mientras fue al baño.

Se voltea, ignorando cuando ella bufa en favor de sostener dos glaseados frente a las gemelas, sonriente.

— Chicas, ¿verde o rojo?

—Verde —dice Daisy.

—Rojo —se sobrepone Phoebe.

—Mhm —considera por un instante antes de embadurnar la galleta sin elegancia—. Ambos será.

Fizzy rueda los ojos. Vuelve su vista a la masa, encontrando la forma de una estrella recortada con un molde.

—Doris, esa era mi masa —le dice, mientras la pelirroja ríe.

—Bueno, ahora es suya —dice Jay, dejando otra bandeja en la mesa.

Doris le saca la lengua. Felicité se inclina hasta la crema y hunde su dedo para manchar su nariz, haciéndola reír.

—¡Hey! —reclama Daisy, pero Fizzy le hace una seña de silencio. Ella voltea hacia Harry— ¿Me pasas el glaseado?

—Seguro —sonríe, tendiéndoselo.

Daisy rodea la mesa hasta donde está Fiz, dibujando en su brazo antes de volver a su lado. La castaña la mira indignada, tomando una pizca de granas y lanzándoselas, pero Louis se cruza en el momento exacto.

Se la devuelve con harina, y de repente todos están en una pequeña pelea de dulces, riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Niños! —grita Jay enfadada, congelándolos en sus lugares—. No jueguen con la comida.

Dan le toca el hombro, y ella voltea para que su nariz acabe cubierta de glaseado verde.

Es una tradición caótica, pero es lo que les trae una de las mejores navidades.

***

La familia de Louis es encantadora.

Desde que los conoció, Harry amó la forma en la que cada Tomlinson-Deakin es un torbellino de energía inagotable. Era aterrador igual que cautivante, y lo rápido que lo aceptaron en su casa solo hizo que se enamorara más de ellos y su frenética dinámica.

Siempre quiso tener una familia grande; habían sido él, Gemma y su madre por mucho tiempo, e incluso cuando llegó Robin, seguían siendo un pequeño grupo. Desde entonces Harry se hizo la ilusión de formar una familia numerosa cuando creciera, pero bueno, algunas cosas permanecen en la lista. Lo lamenta un poco, pero no le molesta, ya no. Conocer a la familia de Louis le había recordado lo mucho que anhelaba eso, y estaba feliz de dejarse sumergir en su mundo, aun cuando fuera en cosas tan simples como ayudar a servir la cena, como ahora.

La familia es grande en sí, pero se vuelve enorme en las fiestas, asique servir la comida se convierte una misión del ejército para cualquier anfitrión. Harry se ofrece enseguida, y Dan y Jay están tan atareados que no se oponen. Es recién cuando ya no queda ningún plato en la cocina que Jay finalmente resopla.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Harry —dice, sonriéndole algo exhausta.

—No es nada, en serio, Jay —le asegura, con sus hoyuelos a la vista—. Gracias a todos ustedes por recibirme hoy, por hacerme sentir bienvenido con la familia —gestualiza hacia la sala.

La mujer chasquea la lengua, colocando su mano sobre su brazo.

—Oh, Harry, ya eres parte de la familia, cielo —dice y le sonríe como Anne lo ha hecho millones de veces; como una madre—. Cualquiera que pueda hacer a mi hijo así de feliz es bienvenido.

Como si fuese planeado, la risa de Louis llega hasta la cocina, haciendo que la mujer sonría aún más, mirándolo con cariño, y Harry realmente no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo.

Intenta no llorar, porque se supone que no debería ponerse tan emotivo por algo así cuando tiene su propia familia, pero talvez es un poco por eso que los ama tanto; porque le recuerdan a la suya.

—Gracias, Jay —termina por responder, luciendo definitivamente más sentimental de lo que debería mientras ella lo arrastra en un abrazo.

No dura mucho, porque segundos después lo está echando; que vaya y disfrute, y que ni se le ocurra ayudar de nuevo porque él no es un anfitrión. Lo hace reír, y termina prometiéndoselo antes de abandonar la sala.

La cena transcurre como cualquier otra cena Navideña, pero Harry no puede sacarse de la cabeza la conversación en la cocina ni el sentimiento de nostalgia que lo invade. Es difícil irse, pero es aún más difícil cuando sabes que _tienes_ que hacerlo. Si pudiera evitarlo, si pudiera hacer algo para quedarse con Louis, con los chicos, con todos los que ha conocido, lo haría.

Cuando bajó, sabía que era temporal, y no le vio el problema porque no creyó tener motivos para quedarse cuando su familia lo creía muerto. Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de Louis.

Es aterrador, la forma en la que lo quiere, el modo en el cual una sonrisa suya es suficiente para iluminar todo a su alrededor, incluso cuando no se la dirige a él. Cuando está distraído, o jugando con Dominó, o leyendo algo en su celular que le causa gracia; cada vez que sus labios se curvan Harry siente que presencia una de las cosas más bonitas del mundo. Nunca va a olvidarse de su sonrisa. Y nunca quiere que olvide cuanto lo ama.

—¿Puedo robarte un rato? —le pregunta, interrumpiendo su charla con Phoebe.

Él asiente, tomando su mano y dejándose guiar. Harry los lleva hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, sentándolos a ambos en la cama antes de estirarse por su mochila en el suelo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Louis, confundido pero cordial, mientras lo ve rebuscar algo.

El rizado se detiene cuando lo encuentra, suspirando antes de voltear con una sonrisa.

—Quería darte tu regalo ahora —ofrece, sin develarlo.

Louis parece divertido.

—Aún no es Navidad.

—No, pero es también un regalo de cumpleaños —se alza de hombros, culpable sin remordimientos.

El ojiazul se le queda mirando.

—Haz, no tenías que conseguirme nada.

—En realidad, lo conseguiste tú mismo.

Eso lo confunde lo suficiente.

—¿Qué?

Harry sonríe.

—Cierra los ojos —cuando lo hace, coloca el obsequio en sus manos—. Ábrelos.

Louis obedece, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con un pequeño librito de cuero que reconoce al instante.

—Es tu libreta —murmura, acariciando la desgastada tapa. Está más gorda, hinchada por el constante uso de sus páginas, con papeles que sobresalen y tinta en todas partes.

—La terminé —dice Harry, trazando el camino de las yemas de Louis con la mirada—. Escribí en las tapas también. Hay canciones, poemas, notas, listas, entradas del cine, garabatos... Son recuerdos de todo este año contigo —explica, deteniéndose para mirar su rostro, la forma en la que sus pestañas dibujan sombras en sus mejillas. Muerde su labio; va a extrañarlo tanto—. Quiero que la tengas.

Louis alza la mirada, con ojos enormes que buscan en los suyos.

—Haz...

El rizado niega, sonriendo de una forma que es triste pero en paz.

—No puedo llevar esto a donde voy, y no quiero que se pierdan —le dice, tomando sus manos y haciendo que sujeten la libreta con firmeza—. Quiero que cuando dudes, si te olvidas, puedas mirar algo y recordar que fue real —su voz se apaga al final, pero no hace menguar su sonrisa.

Louis lo observa, sin decir ni una palabra por lo que parecen minutos. Se va de la cama sin previo aviso, sobresaltándolo mientras camina hacia su bolso. Deja la libreta dentro, y busca algo en sus bolsillos hasta que lo encuentra, escondiéndolo tras su espalda. Regresa junto a Harry, sentándose con un suspiro.

—Iba a esperar hasta mañana, pero... —saca su mano de detrás—. Feliz Navidad.

Ahí, en sus manos, hay dos pasajes de avión con destino a una ciudad de nombre francés. El rizado abre los ojos cómicamente, atónito, sin atreverse a tomar los boletos.

—Louis... —dice, porque es lo único que puede articular.

Él se encoje en sí mismo, sonriéndole con timidez.

—Talvez no es París, pero estaba en tu lista y pensé... ¿por qué no?

No tiene chance de preguntar si le gusta, porque Harry se arroja a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y riendo.

—Me encanta, lo amo, lo amo —repite contra su cuello, alejándose para besar su mandíbula, mejillas, nariz, arrancándole una carcajada hasta que planta un beso en sus labios.

Louis pega sus frentes, las manos de Harry sosteniendo su rostro mientras lo mira a los ojos. A la distancia, se oyen exclamaciones y fuegos artificiales.

—Feliz Navidad, amor —sonríe Louis.

Talvez, el mejor regalo de todos sea este momento.

—Feliz Navidad.

***

Cuando finalmente llegan al hotel, Harry suelta el suspiro más largo en la existencia y se deja caer en la cama.

El vuelo solo duró dos horas, pero debieron tomar dos trenes desde Reims para llegar a la pequeña villa francesa de Colmar, sin tener en cuenta que están haciendo esto entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, asique Louis no puede culparlo mientras se desploma a su lado.

—Estoy exhausto —se queja Harry.

—Yo igual.

—Y hambriento.

—Mhm —responde. Hizo la mejor inversión de su vida en este hotel; es el colchón más suave que existe—. No tenemos que salir a explorar ahora, ¿sabes? Podríamos solo dormir un rato —sugiere, estirándose con pereza.

Harry lloriquea un poco, encantado con la idea.

—Mmm... Y comprar algo para comer aquí.

—Sí —Louis se estira de nuevo antes de recostarse de lado, acurrucándose con una sonrisa—. La llave está en la mesa.

Harry lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y quién dijo que iré yo?

—Bueno, fue tu idea —se justifica.

—Pero es mi regalo —retruca, y hunde su pie descalzo en su pierna, dándole empujoncitos.

—Tu regalo fue venir aquí —dice, empujándolo de vuelta con más fuerza—. Además tú sabes hablar francés.

Sonríe con los ojos entreabiertos cuando ve la frustración en la cara del rizado.

—Ugh... —gruñe, tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo—. ¿Piedra, papel, tijera?

Louis sonríe aún más.

—Bien.

Harry pierde, y acaba saliendo a comprar a pesar de que lo acusa de tramposo mientras cruza la puerta. Minutos después llega con dos bolsas de comida para llevar, y una caja con los macarons favoritos de Louis.

***

A pesar de las complicaciones para llegar, Colmar es realmente precioso. La primera idea de Louis era ir a Paris, pero con las fiestas y la fama de ciudad del amor era demasiado difícil y costoso preparar algo, asique investigó un poco y descubrió esta pintoresca villa cerca del límite con Alemania que conserva mucho de las tradicionales casas de campo.

Había visto varias fotos del lugar en verano; calles empedradas y coloridas cabañas de madera, desbordante con plantas y flores, y un pequeño río que la atraviesa. Era encantador, como un cuento de hadas, pero en invierno parecía una escena sacada de El Cascanueces; con el sol cayendo en el horizonte, las calles están ocupadas por pequeños mercados, iluminados por faroles y cientos de luces navideñas, llenando de vida la villa. Es un caos de voces, olores y colores atrapante, cautivante de una manera exótica.

—Es más bonito que en la foto —comenta Louis.

El rizado asiente, observando la plaza frente a ellos.

—Es como una pequeña Venecia —dice, gestualizando al río.

Él bufa una risa.

—Es por eso que _le dicen_ ‘la pequeña Venecia’, Harold.

Harry rueda los ojos, sin saber ocultar una sonrisa.

—Ven, quiero una foto —tira de su mano hacia uno de los puentes, sacando su celular.

Cuando está hecho, se deciden por vagar entre los distintos puestos del mercado. Es un poco lo típico que ves en un lugar así, excepto cuando se trata de comida; en ese aspecto, abundan una variedad de delicias típicas del país y la región. Louis trata de no dejarse llevar, pero termina comprando algunas cosas que se promete guardar hasta la cena.

Termina de pagar, recibiendo un postre en una bolsa de papel antes de girarse en busca de Harry. Lo ve unos puestos más allá, probándose una bufanda con un estampado llamativo. Hace algunas poses, mirando su reflejo en un pequeño espejo; es algo ridícula, pero él logra lucirla.

—Mhm, te pareces aún más a Mick Jagger con eso —bromea cuando está cerca.

Harry voltea, sonriéndole divertido.

— _Let's spend the night together. Now I need you more than ever._ _Let's spend the night together_ —canta, haciendo un pequeño bailecito que le saca una risa.

—¿La quieres? —pregunta, señalando la prenda.

—Nah, está bien —dice, sacándosela para devolverla—. ¿Quieres degustar quesos?

Harry señala una mesa al final con un enorme cartel que Louis supone dice _"Degustación gratis"_ , y bueno, es una oferta difícil de rechazar.

No es muy fan del queso, pero estos son realmente exquisitos. No sabía que había tanta variedad, y está seguro que el vendedor les está explicando pero él no le entiende una mierda, asique asiente mientras sigue comiendo.

—¿Sabes qué vendría bien con esto? —le pregunta a Harry cuando el hombre finalmente desiste en su charla.

—¿Vino?

Louis sonríe.

—¿Ya ves por qué te quiero?

***

El bistró que eligen es muy bonito; tiene algunas pinturas abstractas en las paredes y el ambiente es en general muy agradable. Están al resguardo del frío, pero Harry tiene puesta la bufanda que había visto más temprano y que Louis compró cuando no estaba mirando. Se ve realmente feliz con ella, y tiene que admitir que una vez ignoradas las flores del diseño, ese tono de verde oliva le queda ridículamente bien.

—¿Cuál es el plan para mañana? —pregunta Harry.

—Lo que sea que quieras hacer —se alza de hombros, cortando la carne en su plato.

—Mhm... —medita, mirando por la ventana en busca de ideas—. Bueno, podríamos dar un paseo en barco.

—Suena bien.

—Talvez explorar un poco —continua, sonriendo fantasioso—. Este lugar parece lleno de secretos. Podríamos ir al museo de arquitectura —dice, mirándolo de reojo.

Louis frunce el ceño, tragando la comida.

—¿Quieres ir ahí?

—Tú quieres ir ahí. No creas que no te vi ojeando los folletos  —sonríe victorioso cuando lo ve avergonzado.

—De acuerdo, pero no tenemos que ir si no te interesa —acepta.

—Si me interesa —le dice, con los labios curvados hacia arriba—; es algo que te gusta y disfrutas, quiero compartirlo contigo.

Louis frunce sus labios en una v, contento.

—Gracias, H —dice, jugando con las papas en su plato cuando Harry posa su mano sobre la suya, llamando su atención otra vez.

—Gracias por traerme aquí —murmura sincero, mirándolo con cariño.

Louis toma su mano y besa sus dedos donde su nombre está escrito con tinta. Alza su copa de vino con su mano libre, sonriéndole.

—¿Por los viajes espontáneos? —brinda.

Harry hace que los cristales se toquen, tintineando.

—Por los viajes espontáneos.

***

Por más encantadora que sea Francia, tiene unos malditos pájaros que comienzan a cantar cuando amanece y no se detienen hasta que definitivamente no puedas seguir durmiendo.

Louis gruñe, tapando sus oídos con la almohada, sin éxito, y escondiéndose abajo de las mantas cual capullo de mariposa como último recurso. Desgraciadamente, está demasiado despierto como para dormirse de nuevo, asique bufa con pesadez antes de levantarse.

Camina hacia el baño arrastrando los pies, muy seguro de que su pelo debe ser una maraña enredada. Se cruza a un perfectamente arreglado y vivaz Harry en el trayecto, quien le sonríe divertido apenas lo ve.

—Hola, bello durmiente —lo saluda, con una taza de té que vaya a saber de dónde sacó.

Louis simplemente le muestra el dedo medio, pero él se ríe de todas formas.

***

A pesar del frío, el paseo en barco es realmente bonito; es como conducir por una carretera rodeada de flores y luces.

—¿Sabes? Creí que no harían paseos en invierno —comenta Louis, sonriéndole al hombre que maneja el bote cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

—No los hacen —responde Harry casualmente, mirando alrededor.

El ojiazul lo mira atónito, como si se enterara que los han secuestrado.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo estamos en un barco? —el rizado lo mira sonriente de una forma que conoce bien, la realización inundándolo cuando recuerda la propuesta de Liam—. Ooh. Ángel malo —dice, alzando sus cejas.

Harry bufa una risa.

—Oh, cállate. Así te gusto.

Louis ríe, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y dejando un beso allí.

—Sí, lo haces.

***

Deciden explorar un rato luego de comer. Se alejan del centro, metiéndose en un pequeño barrio más tranquilo pero no menos pintoresco hasta que llegan a la entrada de un pequeño bosque. Hay un sendero marcado gracias al constante paso de la gente, asique saben que no es peligroso.

—Bien, ¿por dónde quieres ir, Dora? —lo molesta Louis, ojeando el sendero y la ciudad en sentido contrario.

Harry le muestra el dedo medio.

—Jódete.

—Nah, estamos en público —se ríe.

El rizado rueda los ojos con una sonrisa mal escondida.

—Camina —tironea de su mano hacia el bosque.

Se internan un poco, dejándose rodear por pinos. Si Louis es honesto, le parece una cruza interesante entre aldea navideña y película encantada. Siente que está entrando a Narnia.

—Es un lugar realmente bonito, Colmar —comenta, gestualizando hacia atrás—. Apacible. Me retiraría aquí.

Harry alza una ceja.

—¿A pesar de no saber francés?

—Aprendería por necesidad —responde defensivo—. Ya me sé un par de frases.

— _Je ne parlez pas bien français_ —lo cita, con su acento inglés bien marcado en burla—. Esa es solo una excusa.

Louis rueda los ojos.

—Sé más que eso, Harold.

— _Je voudrais connard à l'orange, s'il vous plaît_ —imita divertido, recordando su metida de pata.

Louis lo mira inexpresivo y la más mínima pisca de irritado.

—¿No vas a dejarlo morir, no?

—No —sonríe. Su respiración se atasca de golpe, señalando algo detrás suyo—. ¡Hey! ¡Mira eso!

Louis se gira medio esperando ver el farol de Narnia o a un fauno paseándose, pero se encuentran con una pequeña construcción de madera.

—¿Es una cabaña? —pregunta Louis, acercándose. Por lo que puede ver por la pared caída, solo tiene una habitación con una especie de mostrador dentro, como si fuera un centro de consultas turísticas.

—Creo —dice Harry, mirándola antes de voltear hacia el ojiazul—. ¿Quieres entrar? —su cara debe ser respuesta suficiente, porque chasquea la lengua—. Vamos, ¿qué podría pasar?

Ya que lo pregunta, Louis tiene una lista muy larga de futuros probables, pero decide simplemente sacudir la cabeza. El rizado rueda los ojos, asomándose por la puerta desencajada. Quizás debería advertirle que no haga eso, ¿pero y si un espíritu maligno aparece y los mata a los dos? ¿Quién correría por ayuda entonces? No gracias, Louis va a aprovechar los segundos de ventaja y dejar que él entre tranquilo.

—Talvez encontremos un tesoro —comenta, internándose en la cabaña.

—O un cadáver.

Bufa, aunque lo oye sonreír.

—Ridículo. Es solo una caba-- —algo se mueve por el suelo, rápido y oscuro, sobresaltándolo—. ¡Mierda!

Se tambalea hacia atrás, dando un pisotón. La madera cede y se hunde bajo su pie, atascándolo en el suelo. Mientras tanto, una pequeña ardilla sale por la puerta, corriendo directo a un árbol que trepa a toda marcha. Hay un segundo de silencio y entonces Louis estalla en risas, doblándose en dos mientras se sujeta el estómago.

—Louis –lo llama Harry-. Louis no es gracioso —dice, aún con el pie atascado, pero él sigue riendo—. Louis, espero que era ardilla te muerda el culo.

***

Harry lo está mirando como si planeara asfixiarlo mientras duerme.

—Es una muy buena foto —le dice, aún mostrándosela.

—Te odio.

—No, en serio, es tu lado bueno —sonríe. El rizado le manotea el celular, alejándolo de él—. ¡Hey!

Estira su brazo mientras Louis se tira sobre su cuerpo en la cama, intentando alcanzarlo sin éxito. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, él lo besa, logrando que desista mientras se relaja bajo su tacto. En su opinión, Harry con el pie atrapado era algo que merecía ser documentado, pero tampoco se queja por esta venganza.

Louis se separa primero, sonriéndole mientras desliza su mano hasta su mejilla. Quedan recostados de lado en el colchón, sosteniéndose en silencio.

—Gracias por el viaje —dice Harry.

—Lo dijiste mucho estos dos días.

—Estoy muy agradecido.

—Estaba en tu lista, era lo menos que podía hacer —se alza de hombros—. Siento que no lográramos hacer todo.

—Está bien. Siempre hay planes que no se concretan. Es parte de la magia de vivir, ¿eh? La incertidumbre.

—Supongo —dice, algo decaído, jugando con sus rizos—. ¿Quedaba saltar en paracaídas? ¿Por qué querías eso?

—No lo sé. ¿La adrenalina? —sonríe tímido—. Tengo alas ahora, supongo que solo quería sentir una vez más lo que es caer en picada —confiesa, bajando la voz—. Sentirme vivo.

La sonrisa de Louis mengua y siente una puñalada en el pecho. Les quedan días.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho —susurra, acariciando su mejilla.

Él frunce sus labios, pero los curva de todos modos.

—Yo a ti.

Louis sacude su cabeza.

—No, tu no... —deja que su mirada vague por su rostro; la línea de su nariz, el lunar en su mentón, el arco de sus labios y el verde de sus irises—. No tienes idea de cuánto voy a... a echarte de menos.

Los ojos de Harry se vuelven tristes antes de bajar la vista.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —le recuerda.

—Voy a extrañarte muchísimo, también —admite, volviendo a verlo—. No solo a ti sino todo lo que... cada pequeña cosa —lleva su mano a su rostro, acariciando su labio con su pulgar—. Tus sonrisas. La forma en la que ríes —desliza su mano hacia su mejilla—. Cómo pellizcas tus labios cuando te concentras —sigue hasta enredar sus dedos en su pelo—. Tus besos en mi hombro cuando me abrazas para dormir...

Louis presiona sus labios en una línea, intentando que las lágrimas no cedan. Lo ama tanto.

—Lamento no haber reaccionado antes, no haber podido dártelo antes —comienza, pero Harry niega.

—Lou, no lo hubiera querido de otra manera —dice, y le sonríe como si fuera el maldito sol—. Te tuve por un instante, y eso fue suficiente.

Eso es todo lo que le toma para que se incline y lo bese.

Lo besa con impotencia, para que no se le salgan las lágrimas. Lo besa con cariño, porque está enamorado. Lo besa con pasión, porque lo quiere, lo quiere, lo quiere. Lo besa con tristeza, porque quiere que se quede.

Y Harry le devuelve exactamente [lo mismo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQuX0B0-AwQ)

—Haz... —exhala cuando el rizado muerde su labio, dejando un camino de besos hacia su mandíbula.

Se enredan entre sí, rodando en la cama hasta que Louis está encima suyo. Sus manos pasean por el cuerpo del otro, delineando cada curva y cada esquina, arrancando suspiros y erupciones de escalofríos. Una mano se cuela por el suéter del ojiazul, acariciando su estómago y subiendo por su pecho. No dice nada hasta que sus dedos helados rozan sus pezones y lo hacen gimotear contra la boca de Harry. Hunde sus dedos en la piel de sus hombros, suspirando otra vez cuando sigue acariciándolo.

El rizado toma el borde de la prenda con ambas manos y la levanta, exponiendo más de su piel a su tacto. Louis se separa un instante, dejándolo tirar de la tela hasta que cae en el piso, y mete sus propias manos bajo la camiseta de Harry. Vuelve su atención a su cuello, mordiendo y succionando suaves marcas mientras él exhala contra su cabello. Harry es quien lo detiene esta vez, tomando su propia prenda y ayudándolo a quitársela.

El ojiazul no continúa enseguida, sino que lo observa por un instante; sonrojado y con los labios algo hinchados, con ojos vidriosos y sus rizos esparcidos por la almohada. Bajo la luz del atardecer, y para sus ojos, Harry está brillando mucho más de lo que lo hace como ángel. Y talvez no sean las alas, sino _Harry_.

Se inclina con cuidado, besando su clavícula y bajando hasta su esternón para volver a subir. El rizado toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo guía hasta sus labios otra vez, devorándolo con una necesidad inequívoca. Louis hunde sus manos en su pelo, y Harry hunde sus uñas en su espalda cuando jala sus rizos como la última vez, gimiendo en su boca.

Dios, lo ama, lo quiere, necesita escucharlo hacer ese ruido otra vez, porque así suena un maldito coro de ángeles; como la voz de Harry ahogada de placer.

Vuelve a jalar de su pelo, pegando sus labios justo debajo de su mandíbula, donde sabe que le gusta.

—¡Louis! —gime Harry, arqueando su espalda apenas un poco y abriendo las piernas, dejando espacio para el cuerpo de Louis.

Es allí cuando se da cuenta de que no van a detenerse, de que _no quiere_ detenerse, pero una alarma suena en su cabeza porque Harry es un ángel y no se supone que los ángeles hagan esto...

—Lou, por favor... —murmura en su oído, rodando sus caderas hacia arriba y _no es justo._

Louis pone algo de espacio entre ellos, entre su corazón acelerado y la forma en la que Harry lo está mirando como si él colgara las estrellas en el cielo.

—Harry, espera —dice, tomando aire para intentar aclararse. Traga saliva, pero no es más fácil mientras su pecho se comprime—. No, tú eres-- Nosotros no...

Él parece entenderlo, pero se apura a negar despacio.

—Ángeles más grandes han hecho peores cosas, Lou.

Eso no lo convence. Frunce el ceño, preocupado, porque ¿y si esto le costaba algo a Harry?

—¿Estás seguro? —murmura, buscando en sus ojos.

Harry le sonríe. Su mirada se ablanda y se enfoca, enternecido ante su gesto. Toma su mano, enredando sus dedos y apretando suavemente.

—Preferiría que me dejasen fuera del cielo que morir otra vez sin tenerte de esta forma.

Louis siente que le robaron todo el aire, que su corazón va a dejar de latir en cualquier instante con la cantidad de amor que siente hacia Harry, con la forma en la que siente que nunca va a amar a alguien de la misma manera en la que lo ama a él.

—Y-yo... —boquea, absurdamente mudo, completamente perdido.

 _"Te amo."_ quiere decir.

Se inclina y lo besa, desesperado, ahogándose, sujetándolo como un cable a tierra.

 _"Te amo."_ quiere decir.

Se despojan de la ropa, prenda por prenda cayendo al suelo, hasta que son piel contra piel y manos ansiosas.

 _"Te amo."_ quiere decir.

Harry asiente, y Louis lo hace, y de repente ambos se congelan, con sus miradas prendidas a las del otro, abrumados por la cercanía, embriagados de una forma que los hace flotar y los hunde a la vez.

 _"Te amo."_ quiere decir.

Se arrancan suspiros y desatan estremecimientos. Tiemblan bajo el otro y se mueven por sobre gemidos, besándose, acariciándose, buscándose en un mar de placer hasta que se encuentran y el cielo nunca estuvo tan cerca y tan lejos.

 _"Te amo."_ quiere decir.

No lo dice.

Lo sella en sus labios. Lo escribe en su piel. Lo canta en su oído. Lo tatúa en su corazón y lo graba en su alma.

Cuando llega la mañana y él sigue en sus brazos, suspirando aún dormido contra su pecho, se atreve a susurrarlo, y luego lo guarda en sus recuerdos.

***

Las fiestas de Liam están comenzando a gustarle de nuevo. Sobre todo porque son las dos de la madrugada, los invitados se fueron y ahora están todos borrachos en la sala de su casa. Oh, y tuvo un beso de medianoche. Varios. Definitivamente, buena fiesta.

—Bueno, fue un buen inicio del año nuevo —dice, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de un Niall medio dormido.

—Louis, golpearon a Liam en la cara con una cuchara—le recuerda Harry.

Él ojea al nombrado, quien sigue sosteniendo hielo contra su nariz, y se alza de hombros.

—Nunca dije que fuera un buen inicio para él, hablaba de mí.

Zayn se ríe desde su lugar junto a Liam. Alguien toca bocina fuera, demasiado fuerte para gente alcoholizada a las 2 a.m.

—Es Mike —dice Zayn, poniéndose de pie y saludándolos a todos—. Los dejo chicos. Buena fiesta, Li —le sonríe, palmeando su hombro antes de abrazar a Harry—. Adiós, H. Buen viaje, hermano.

—Gracias, Zayn —sonríe—. Conduzcan con cuidado.

El moreno alza el pulgar, sonriéndole antes de cruzar la puerta. Nadie más lo nota, pero Louis puede ver la tristeza en el gesto de Harry, en cómo sabe que Zayn seguramente lo habrá olvidado para cuando amanezca. Se vuelve demasiado inminente de repente; la partida de Harry, lo aterrador de que alguien se olvide completamente de tu existencia, no importa cuánto tiempo hayan pasado juntos. Es suficiente para ponerlo sobrio.

—Caballeros, es hora de los propósitos —dice el rubio, repentinamente lúcido, probablemente por el bocinazo.

Ni siquiera le importa que debieron hacer esto _antes_ de la medianoche.

—Ah, qué mierda, Niall. Nunca cumplimos esas cosas —se queja Liam.

—Habla por ti, yo cumplí el mío —responde, luciendo extremadamente ofendido.

—No prometiste nada —le recuerda Harry.

—Exacto —lo señala—. Como sea, yo empiezo. Me propongo terminar un álbum —sonríe.

Louis alza las cejas, gratamente sorprendido.

—¿En serio? ¿Finalmente vas a reunir todas tus composiciones y armar uno?

—Sip —asiente—. Ya saben que vengo arrastrando la idea, pero H me convenció el otro día.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Ni —dice el rizado, y Niall le devuelve la sonrisa.

—¿Liam? —llama el rubio.

—Dejar de fumar —suelta, alzando una mano—. Juro que esta vez va a pasar, en serio.

El irlandés rueda los ojos.

—¿Louis?

—Sumarme a alguna organización caritativa —dice, sentándose.

—Interesante —comenta, volteando—. ¿H?

—Extrañarlos.

Liam y Niall hacen un coro de ' _aww_ ', y Louis se fuerza a sonreír aun cuando sabe que Harry lo dice en serio.

—Ahh, Harreeeeh —canturrea el irlandés.

—Siempre estaremos a un charco de distancia —ofrece Liam, sonriendo—. O un canal, más específicamente.

Niall y Louis lo juzgan con la mirada.

—Extraña a todos menos a Liam, tiene chistes horribles —dice Louis, inexpresivo, haciendo una pausa—. Pensándolo bien, solo extráñalo a él, tienen los mismos gustos.

—¡Pero no nos olvides! —interviene el rubio.

Harry ríe. Ríe como alguien que está a punto de llorar.

—Lo haré. Recordarlos —dice, con demasiado cariño desbordando por las esquinas de su sonrisa—. Lo prometo.

Niall suelta otro ' _aww'_ y se inclina para abrazarlo, algo descoordinado por el alcohol o el sueño. Liam se pone de pie, dejando el hielo a un lado para sumarse, y todos voltean hacia él, Harry en el medio, con sonrisas enormes.

Louis se traga las lágrimas y se une a ellos, abrazándolos con fuerza. Puede sentir las manos de Harry aferrarse a su camiseta, sosteniéndolos a todos juntos, y finge que su corazón no se quiebra otro poco y que el tiempo, finalmente, se les ha acabado.


	27. CAPÍTULO XXVII

_Just stop your crying_

_Have the time of your life_

_Breaking through the atmosphere_

_And things are pretty good from here_

_Remember everything will be alright_

_We can meet again somewhere_

_— sign of the times, harry styles_

*******

_Louis sonríe mientras garabatea algo en la tapa de su libro de juegos. Su madre le sigue contando sobre el evento caritativo que están planeando hacer en el centro de Donny, y es encantador, pero siente que se le está olvidando algo. Un rápido vistazo al reloj hace que lo recuerde. Lottie._

_Se pone de pie rápidamente, con el teléfono en su hombro mientras se coloca su chaqueta._

_—Sí, mamá... Ajá, le diré... Claro que estaremos allí —continúa hablando, buscando sus llaves en la cómoda—. De acuerdo, tengo que dejarte, debo ir a buscar a Lottie a su clase —dice, oyéndola despedirse del otro lado—. Nos vemos en una semana, mamá... También te amo, adiós._

_Cuelga, guardando su celular antes de cerrar la puerta y correr al auto. Echa un vistazo al asiento del acompañante y maldice cuando ve su maletín. Olvidó el plano para la constructora en su oficina. Tendrá que pasar a buscarlo antes de que el edificio cierre en dos horas o la habrá cagado. Suspira, tomando el bolso y dejándolo en el asiento trasero._

_Enciende el motor._

***

Es el dos de enero, y se supone que la panadería está cerrada, pero todo el personal está aquí, incluso Claire y Sarah. Es una fiesta de despedida, y Harry está sentado en el centro de un montón de mesas juntas, sonriendo como el sol. Louis no puede creer que se vaya.

—¡H! —lo llama Fionn, haciendo una pausa dramática hasta que todos se callan—. Talvez solo estuviste con nosotros por un año y medio, pero te ganaste un lugar especial en nuestros corazones y--

—Aww, Fionn —lo interrumpe, empalagoso—. Eres un amor.

—Cállate, solo te lo digo porque te vas —dice, rodándolo los ojos cuando le sonríe—. En fin. Queríamos hacerte un regalo.

Sarah llega sonriente, sosteniendo una bolsa con un moño y tendiéndosela. Harry alza las cejas, como si realmente no se lo esperara.

—Oh, no se hubieran molestado —murmura ensimismado, con más tristeza que cortesía.

—Ya lo hicimos —bromea Jade.

—Ábrelo, Haz —lo anima Clare.

Él los mira con ojos brillantes antes de husmear dentro de la bolsa. Sonríe al instante, sacando un cuadro y un juego de elementos de pastelería para verlos más de cerca. Louis se asoma por sobre su hombro, ojeando la fotografía enmarcada del cumpleaños de Harry, cómo el rizado presiona la bolsa contra su pecho con manos temblorosas.

—Ah, ¡me encanta, chicos! —exclama, genuinamente honesto, con un tinte de amarga felicidad—. Gracias.

—No es nada —dice Mitch—. Solo no olvides llamar.

—Y pasarnos tips —agrega Fionn.

—Y recetas —Clare sonríe.

—Y recomendar el local a lindas parisinas —se suma Adam.

—Y parisinos —dice Leigh.

—Yo estoy bien con ambos —bromea Jade.

Eso le saca una verdadera sonrisa a Harry, echando su cabeza atrás con una carcajada. Desde aquí, Louis puede verlo llorar.

***

_La academia de Lottie queda en las afueras de Londres. A Louis realmente no le molesta ser su chofer de vez en cuando, pero está en una especie de apuro hoy y le encantaría que su hermana se despidiera más rápido._

_—¡Lotts! —la llama desde el auto, asomándose por la ventana._

_Ella voltea, parada a unos metros de distancia._

_—¡Espera! —le grita, girándose para seguir hablando._

_Louis aprieta el volante entre sus dedos, intentando no mirar la hora. Suspira cuando la oye abrir la puerta, más tranquilo ahora que estarán en marcha._

_—Ya, desesperado —dice ella, acomodando su bolso en su regazo—. Estaba despidiendo a mis amigas como gente civilizada._

_—¿Y qué? ¿Hablas a una palabra por hora? —la molesta, sintiéndose culpable por apurarla._

_—Imbécil —responde, inclinándose para despeinarlo y riendo cuando se encoje._

_—Hey, estoy conduciendo —sonríe, acomodándose de nuevo—. ¿No te molesta si hacemos una parada por mi trabajo antes?_

_—Nope._

_—Genial —exhala él._

_—En tanto me prestes el auto el viernes —Lottie sonríe, traviesa._

_Él suelta una carcajada._

_—Ja. No. Sigue soñando._

_—Entonces me molesta —se cruza de brazos, desenfadada._

_Louis hace una cara de sufrimiento exagerada._

_—Que mal, iremos igual._

_Su hermana luce ofendida._

_—Cuando tenga mi propio auto y tú, por algún motivo, necesites de mí, te recordaré este momento._

_—Ajá, ¿y cómo va a pagar dicho auto la señorita? —dice, sonriendo de lado._

_—Con mi futura carrera en la estética —responde con obviedad._

_—Seguro —bufa una risa._

_—Hey, lo digo en serio —insiste—. Cuando sea una estilista profesional y esté dando vueltas de país en país trabajando con famosos te arrepentirás de haberte reído._

_—Lo que tú digas._

_Lottie rueda los ojos, mirando por la ventana._

_—Envidioso._

_Él ríe y niega, codeándola antes de mirar al frente._

_—Hey, Lotts —la llama, voz suave—. Sé que lo lograrás. Solo promete que no te irás muy lejos como para no volver a casa a ver a tu viejo y aburrido hermano mayor —bromea. Ella continúa sin verlo, fingiendo que no lo oye— Lotts... Lottie —cuando sigue igual, rueda los ojos—. Idiota._

_La rubia ríe, haciéndolo sonreír. Voltea hacia ella, y esta vez sí le devuelve la mirada._

_—Te lo prometo, Lou._

_Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba._

_Alguien toca una bocina._

_Oye un grito._

_Todo es negro._

***

Es el tres de enero, y el departamento de Niall está plagado de sus risas.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclama el rubio, develando un pequeño pastel de dos pisos que luce, honestamente, bastante bien.

—Wow —parpadea Harry, impresionado.

—Sí, wow está bien —dice Liam—. Pasamos horas haciéndolo. Hasta Louis ayudó.

—Heeey —se queja él. Hizo, al menos, la mitad del trabajo.

—Es todo un detalle, chicos —sonríe el rizado, con sus hoyuelos marcados—. Gracias.

—No es nada, H —le asegura Niall—. Queríamos darte un regalo de despedida. Aunque, creo que Louis te dará otro más tarde —dice conspiratoriamente, moviendo las cejas.

Liam bufa una risa y ambos chicos se sonrojan, aunque Harry sonríe.

—Idiota —le dice Louis, mostrándole el dedo medio.

El rizado niega, pasando su brazo por su cintura.

—¿Quién quiere pastel?

***

_Louis se despierta en una habitación que no es blanca, pero que debería serlo. Hay cables conectados a su cuerpo y no distingue mucho, excepto un dolor de cabeza, y a alguien llorando._

_Intenta sentarse, pero el mundo no se enfoca tan rápido como espera._

_—¿Mamá? —pregunta, reconociendo su cabello al pie de la cama._

_—¡Lou!_

_Voltea. Hay un chico castaño mirándolo preocupado._

_—¿Liam?_

_—Estás bien, dios —dice aliviado, tomándolo de los hombros—. No te muevas mucho._

_—¿Mamá? —repite, pero la mujer no contesta, solo lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Por qué llora, Liam? —pregunta, comenzando a alterarse._

_—Los médicos vendrán en un segundo, tranquilo —dice, intentando recostarlo, pero tiene un mal presentimiento en la boca de su estómago._

_—¿Y Lottie? —pregunta, recordando el auto volcando, los vidrios rotos, y ella-- ella se--._

_—Respira, Louis —insiste Liam, pero es una tarea en vano._

_—¿Dónde está Lottie? ¿Está bien? ¿Está--? —repite y forcejea, con el corazón acelerado y el llanto de su madre volviéndolo loco—. Liam, ¡¿dónde está Lottie?!_

_El castaño se detiene, mirándolo con ojos tristes._

_—Lo siento, Lou... —murmura._

_Entonces entiende lo que sucede._

_Louis desea no haber despertado en absoluto._

***

Es el cuatro de enero y todos están haciendo una caminata silenciosa por el aeropuerto. Han hecho chistes todo el camino, pero hay una pesadez en la atmosfera que creció hasta acallarlos.

Hay algo solemne en el aire, como si de alguna forma Niall y Liam supieran que esto es más que un año en otro país, que es más permanente que eso. Hace que el estómago de Louis se haga nudos.

Harry finalmente frena antes de pasar por el control, volteando hacia ellos. Exhala, mirándolos uno por uno.

—Bueno... —se alza de hombros, como diciendo " _hasta aquí llegamos_ ".

Niall es el primero en mandarlo al carajo.

—¡Ah, a la mierda! —grita llorando, abalanzándose para abrazarlo—. Cuídate mucho, Haz. Te quiero.

—Yo a ti, Ni —dice, estrechándolo con fuerza.

—Lo digo en serio —afirma más severo. Se aleja un poco, con una mirada seria pero llena de lágrimas—. Cuídate y háblanos y disfruta mucho, ¿mhm? Hazme sentir una mamá orgullosa.

Harry ríe, con ojos húmedos.

—Lo haré, Niall —le promete con una sonrisa—. Tú disfruta también, y cuídate. Ve por ese álbum y cumple sueños.

El rubio asiente, palmeando su brazo un par de veces.

—Ahora vete y deja de hacerme llorar —le dice, apretando su hombro antes de dar un paso atrás.

Harry murmura una risa, volteando hacia Liam, quien espera en fila.

—Liam--

De un instante a otro está sosteniéndolo con fuerza, casi levantándolo en el aire en un abrazo de oso.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, hermano —murmura, con voz débil.

—Yo también, Liam —le responde, sorbiendo su nariz—. Te deseo lo mejor. No tengas miedo de dar saltos de fe, ¿okay? —dice, tomándolo de los hombros, con una sonrisa húmeda— Y dile a Soph que seguro será una hermosa novia.

—Oye, no —niega con vehemencia—. Aún estás invitado a la boda. Arrastraré tu trasero desde Francia si tengo que —lo amenaza.

Harry ríe, las lágrimas escapándosele.

—Gracias, Li —repite, abrazándolo otra vez—. Te quiero.

Cuando se separan, los ojos de Harry caen en Louis. Está abrazándose a sí mismo, cohibido, con los ojos más tristes que ha visto jamás.

 _Te estas yendo en serio,_ le dice. _Te estas yendo ahora mismo._

Le devuelve una mirada de disculpa, un gesto que ya han discutido, una expresión impotente.

—Asique... —comienza el rizado, pero no sabe cómo seguirlo, y entonces el ojiazul se lanza a sus labios.

Lo besa con desespero, llenando su rostro con pequeños toques de cariño. Lo besa con apuro a pesar de saber que lo verá cuando llegue a casa, que ellos dos aún tienen un día más. Lo besa como quien sabe que puede contar cuantos minutos le quedan.

Se separan lentamente, Louis pegando sus cuerpos juntos, con las mejillas empapadas.

—No llores, amor —le murmura Harry, aunque él está igual, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? —responde Louis.

El rizado asiente, tomando la mano aferrada a su chaqueta y llevándola a sus labios.

Louis se separa con reluctancia, dejándose mecer en sus brazos un segundo más. La voz de un hombre anuncia algo sobre el embarque de un vuelo a Francia. Harry suspira tembloroso, luciendo absolutamente aterrado.

—De acuerdo, ese es mi vuelo —sonríe, aunque sale torcido. Los mira a todos por un segundo, con la atención de alguien que no quiere olvidar un rostro—. Los amo, chicos —murmura, dando un paso atrás—. Hasta pronto.

Les sonríe una última vez y entonces se da la vuelta. Liam y Niall exclaman saludos hasta que Harry desaparece de su vista, y solo hasta entonces Louis se atreve a pensar que se despidió de las personas que ha considerado su familia durante esta vida.

Talvez Harry le tiene miedo a algunas despedidas porque sabe que son para siempre.

—¿Podemos ir por unos tacos? —pregunta Niall, aun lloriqueando. Es el primero en comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta—. Ese maldito gigante con pies de Bambi es perjudicial para mi salud.

***

_Louis no siente nada._

_Lo último que recuerda sentir son las puntadas en su pecho y algo ahorcándolo, el miedo en los ojos de Liam mientras varios médicos aparecían en su campo de visión. Luego nada._

_No habla, no realmente. No más que monosílabos que les permiten saber que sigue ahí dentro, torturándose en su mente._

_No habla en el hospital. No habla de camino a casa. No habla cuando su madre está sentada junto a él, en su sala, pidiéndole que por favor no la deje sola en esto, que no se vaya también._

_No habla con Liam y Niall, porque ellos tampoco saben qué decir. No habla cuando ven las heridas de un ataque de pánico, con ojos preocupados._

_No responde a los pésame. No contesta las llamadas._

_No habla hasta que están en el funeral, e incluso allí, solo murmura un "Lo siento" antes de irse._

_Corre hasta el metro. Corre hasta Hyde Park. Corre hasta un lugar escondido entre los árboles, sereno y tranquilo a pesar de estar en un parque lleno de vida._

_Se sienta en el pasto, y entonces llora, pero no dice ni una palabra._

_En su cabeza, pide algo, lo que sea, que le diga cómo mierda seguir, qué demonios hacer cuando se siente jodidamente perdido._

_Es la primera vez que Louis pide ayuda._

_Es la primera vez que alguien lo escucha, y en algún lugar, alguien gana sus alas._

***

Es el cinco de enero, y Harry tiene que irse.

El día anterior, cuando Louis regresó a casa, el rizado corrió a abrazarlo apenas cruzó la puerta. Estaba llorando, y él no hizo más que sostenerlo y acariciar su pelo mientras sollozaba sobre los mensajes de texto de las gemelas, o la llamada de Jay, o el audio de Fizzy. Sobre Niall y Liam abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que esperaba que fuese suficiente como para atarlo a este mundo.

Es la noche más larga que tiene desde hace un tiempo; cuando Harry se calma, se toma un momento para poner una sonrisa en su cara y lo arrastra hasta el sofá para ver _Brooklyn 99_ en la computadora, acurrucados bajo una manta. Hace chistes y comenta cosas, como haría cualquier otro día, y Louis lo sigue porque necesita eso. Necesita no pensar en que es la última vez en definitiva.

Cuando se cansan, se preparan para dormir, peleándose por el lavabo en el baño y molestándose con pies fríos mientras se acurrucan. No dejan de tocarse en ningún momento; suaves caricias y besos robados mientras Louis desliza sus dedos arriba y abajo por la columna de Harry.

Ninguno de ellos duerme realmente. Ni siquiera cuando pasan las horas y han dejado de hablarse, cuando solo están en la cama, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro. Cuando algún gimoteo escapa silencioso, y el agarre se afirma, y los labios se buscan.

La mañana los encuentra enredados entre sí, piel con piel, reluctantes a reconocer que el cielo está empezando a iluminarse. Les toma más tiempo alistarse, porque lo están robando; secuestran segundos en estirarse perezosamente y falsifican minutos en roces accidentales. Se visten y desayunan sin apuro, pero completamente presionados.

Dominó no deja de pasearse entre las piernas de Harry, y él lo alza para besarlo con cariño luego de ponerse un abrigo que no necesita. Louis espera, llaves en mano, y cuando está listo, salen de la casa.

Caminan a paso lento, con las manos unidas, recordando tímidamente anécdotas de los lugares que pasan mientras recorren una ruta demasiado familiar. Balancean sus manos y besan sus dedos, con sonrisas huidizas y miradas furtivas. Se rehúsan a dejarse ir con amargura.

Cuando finalmente se internan en Hyde Park, con la madrugada sobre ellos, las risas comienzan a disiparse y los ojos se humedecen otra vez. Está lo suficientemente vacío como supuso, volviéndolo un poco más triste, apenas más melancólico. Harry le había explicado cómo sería. Le había dicho que tenían que volver a donde él lo había llamado, que tendría que cerrar los ojos, y que cuando los abriera, él ya no estaría ahí. Tan simple como eso. Tan insignificante como un parpadeo.

Hace que algo se atore en su garganta.

Planta sus pies en el suelo, estático, observando el lugar como si fuera la primera vez. Con incredulidad. Con odio. Con tristeza. Harry se detiene junto a él, tenso entre sus dedos, con un aire resignado en su postura. Lo oye tragar saliva, exhalando antes de pararse en frente suyo y alzar su mentón. Mudamente, le ofrece una débil sonrisa antes de inclinarse para plantar un beso en sus labios.

Louis toma su rostro entre sus manos, lágrimas saladas mezclándose entre sus bocas mientras se aferra a él como a un salvavidas. Trata de memorizarlo, de catalogar el sabor de sus labios y el roce de sus dedos, el aroma de su cabello el día después de lavarlo y como exhala de golpe cada vez que hace algo que le gusta. Imprime en su memoria cada apretón, cada gesto y cada movimiento, la manera en la que se separan lentamente, apenas lo suficiente para verse a los ojos. Guarda aquella imagen, ese verde inconfundible en su memoria, rogando que aún si el tiempo le juega una treta, nunca sea capaz de desdibujar el color exacto de su mente.

—Sé feliz, ¿sí? —murmura Harry, tratando de sonreír.

Louis le devuelve un intento incluso más pobre.

—Va a ser difícil —dice, con labios torcidos—. No vas a estar aquí.

—Inténtalo por mí —le pide con voz quebrada—. ¿Por favor?

Cierra los ojos, derrotado, asintiendo una vez. Frunce sus labios cuando el rizado apoya sus frentes juntas, conteniendo un sollozo que termina por escapársele entre sus bocas unidas, hurtando los últimos besos.

Se apartan un momento después, Harry alzando su vista al cielo y el corazón del ojiazul se estruja, como si supiera que lo están llamando. Pero el rizado no lo suelta; lo estrecha con más firmeza entre respiraciones trémulas, volviendo a verlo.

—Si... Si conoces a alguien más y sientes que es especial... Arriésgate, ¿okay? —le pide. Él niega, vehemente, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza—. Lou —lo llama sin éxito. Harry coloca sus manos en sus mejillas, cruzando sus miradas, igualmente tristes—. Louis, escucha. Enamórate otra vez. ¿De acuerdo? Déjame ir —susurra.

Él jadea, mordiendo su labio inferior. Quiere protestar. Quiere plantársele al cielo y exigir algo mejor, demandar que le den a Harry la vida que él se merece, solo por una vez.

Se calla, porque no es lo que Harry necesita oír, y quizás así es como deben ser las cosas. Toma aire y asiente despacio, con ojos vidriosos.

—Sí, lo prometo —murmura, buscando en su mirada—. Solo... No me dejes —le pide, y ve algo romperse en Harry—. Aunque no estés aquí, no me... Visítame, aunque no sepa que estás ahí.

El rizado exhala un quejido, sonriéndole con amargura.

—Seguro, amor. Siempre voy a estar contigo —le promete, recorriendo su rostro con su mirada, luciendo roto—. No me olvides.

—Nunca.

Louis tira de su ropa, besándolo en un arrebato. Es desesperado, enredándose hasta que ya no hay espacio entre ellos, tomando del otro todo lo que pueden, todo lo que el tiempo les permita quedarse.

Se le ocurre en ese instante que está aterrado, que la vida y la muerte son tan imponentes que las películas y los libros ni siquiera se acercan. Apenas logran explicar la necesidad de decir y de callar que te da en ese instante, la forma en la que te arrepientes de todo y de nada a la vez.

Se le ocurre, también, que nunca se han dicho _"Te amo",_ por tabú o por olvido. Por miedo, quizás. Por temor a que sea demasiado como para hacerle frente al después. Porque a Harry le sabía demasiado a finales definitivos. Y por la razón que fuese, no se lo dice ahora tampoco.

 _"Se los demostraba todos los días"_ le había dicho Harry hace un tiempo, _“siento que hubiera sido algo redundante, decirles algo que ya sabían”._ Louis todavía no está de acuerdo. Y aun así, cuando se separan por última vez, no es capaz de formar las palabras con su boca.

Él le sonríe, acariciando su mejilla, como si lo oyera pensar.

_“Lo sé.”_

Pero eso no alcanza.

—Adiós, Lou —murmura, deslizándose lejos de sus brazos.

No lo detiene. No lo sujeta.

Lo ve dar dos pasos hacia atrás, con los ojos picándole por las lágrimas. Los cierra por inercia. Cuando los abre está solo.

Exhala, mirando a su alrededor con ojos incrédulos. Da un par de pasos al frente, temeroso, algo perdido, y cuando está seguro de que realmente ocurrió, que Harry de verdad se ha ido para siempre, rompe en llanto contra el tronco de un árbol, con una mano en su boca y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Piensa en el primer día que lo vio, en la primera vez que vino a buscarlo. Piensa en cuando lo arrastraba fuera de su casa, y cuando él arrastró sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Piensa en él como su mejor amigo, y piensa en cómo quería besarlo en aquel jardín oculto. Piensa en noches en vela, juntos y separados. Piensa en futuros inventados, en risas eternas, y llora, porque sabe que nadie más podrá hacerlo sentir de esa forma. Que nadie más se sentirá como volver a casa.

Se queda allí por un rato, hasta que siente que puede hacerle frente al mundo, y luego se pone de pie. Es un camino largo, a pesar de que toma el metro, y en el momento en el que finalmente deja las llaves en la cómoda, se permite sentirse perdido.

Hay algo que lo incomoda, como una piedra en el zapato o algo en su ojo, sobreponiéndose al dolor de minutos atrás. Está triste e impotente, pero no es eso lo que lo molesta. Es una sensación extraña, que deja un sabor amargo en su boca, pero que debería resultarle familiar por la forma en la que sabe que es mala.

Camina hasta el sofá, sentándose con la mirada perdida en un intento de descubrir qué le pasa. Sabía que Harry yéndose iba a doler, pero era algo que había aceptado, que vio venir. Nada en el mundo iba a prepararlo para eso, pero no está molesto con Harry, o con la situación. Está molesto consigo.

Dominó maúlla, paseándose entre sus piernas y tocándolo con su patita de la forma en la que lo hace cuando tiene hambre. Louis suspira.

—Ya voy, amigo.

El gato maúlla de nuevo y corre hacia la cocina, chocándose la cómoda en el proceso y haciendo retumbar todos los adornos.

—¡Dido, ten cuidado! —lo reprende Louis.

Camina hacia el mueble para ver que todo esté en orden. El pisapapeles de cerámica, la pila de libros, los cuadros. Los reacomoda con cuidado cuando sus ojos se cruzan con una foto familiar; allí está Lottie, sonriente junto a sus hermanos, mirando a la cámara alegremente con un brillo en sus ojos. Entonces, se da cuenta.

Es el mismo arrepentimiento que sintió luego de la muerte de Lottie. Es el mismo lamento ansioso de no haber hecho cosas que le gustaría haber hecho con ella.

Y es el _'te amo'_ que nunca le dijo a Harry.

Es el hecho de que por más que él lo supiera, nunca tendrá la certeza de habérselo dejado en claro, explícito y firme, con el sonido de sus palabras saliendo de sus propios labios. Nunca tendrá el recuerdo de su rostro cuando lo oyera decirlo.

 _“Las ideas tienen el beneficio de la duda, de la inexistencia, hasta que se vuelven algo que puedes tocar con los dedos”_ le había dicho hace mucho. _¿Qué son las cosas si no las dices? ¿Si no las materializas?_

Y talvez no pudo hacer nada por Lottie, pero no va a cometer el mismo error con Harry.

Se gira hacia la sala, mirando a su alrededor con ojos entornados.

—¿Harry? —pregunta con timidez.

Medio que espera que se materialice frente a él, pero cuando nada sucede, cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—Harry —dice más firme, abriéndolos.

La habitación sigue igual de vacía, pero Louis no se resigna tan fácilmente. No puede ser demasiado tarde tan pronto. Cierra sus manos en puños, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Harry! —exclama con desespero.

Cuando nada sucede, presiona sus labios en una fina línea y gira hacia la entrada. No pierde un instante, tomando sus llaves antes de salir de la casa.

Camina rápidamente, siguiendo sus pasos de esa mañana con el ritmo de alguien que está a unos minutos de perder el autobús. Va a regresar a Hyde Park y a llamarlo de vuelta, como hizo hace mucho tiempo. Tiene que aparecer; es un ángel, es su deber ayudar a la gente. Pero Louis no _necesita_ ayuda.

Maldice, apurando su paso solo un poco mientras ruega que funcione de todas formas, porque es lo único que puede hacer para traerlo de vuelta solo por un momento. Y entonces ve la calle, y una idea cruza su mente.

Mira más allá, a la luz del semáforo cambiando de color en una esquina y se apresura. Los autos se acercan, tomando velocidad al tiempo que Louis comienza a correr. Solo va a tener una oportunidad, y no va a joderla.

Louis llega a la esquina, pisa el asfalto y frena en medio de la avenida, con un auto a unos metros suyos pegando un bocinazo. Cierra los ojos, se prepara para el impacto y cuando le arrancan el aire de los pulmones, todo se vuelve negro.

***

Despertar en habitaciones de hospital es horriblemente familiar. Se siente algo mareado, con una jaqueca increíble, y el olor aséptico no ayuda en absoluto.

—Oh, al fin despiertas, cariño —dice una mujer, sonriéndole amablemente mientras chequea sus signos vitales. Enfermera—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Louis parpadea, algo obnubilado.

—Yo... Bien —responde, intentando sentarse.

Ella lo ayuda, acomodándolo con cuidado.

—¿Sabes tu nombre? —le pregunta.

—Louis Tomlinson.

—¿En qué ciudad vives?

—Londres.

—¿Año?

—2018 —frunce el ceño, un poco mareado—. Espera, no... Es enero. 2019 —se corrige.

Ella le sonríe.

—Bien, todo en orden —dice, volteando para anotar algo en una libreta.

Louis ojea la sala. No se supone que esté ahí. ¿Lo han atropellado realmente?

—El auto... —comienza, confundido.

—Descuida, no te pasó nada —le asegura la mujer—. Un joven se cruzó justo a tiempo y te quitó del camino. Entraste en estado de shock, pero aparentemente estás perfecto. Ya le avisamos a la gente en tus contactos de emergencia que estás aquí —informa rápidamente, tomando su libreta y caminando hacia la salida—. Oh, y tu novio llegó hace un rato, le diré que pase ahora que estás despierto.

Él se [alarma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s).

—¿Mi novio? —pregunta, pero la mujer ya está saliendo, y otra figura cruza la puerta.

La respiración de Louis se atasca.

—Quería tener ese honor una última vez —explica Harry, sonriéndole avergonzado.

Lo logró. Está ahí, frente a él, acercándosele a la cama con ojos tristes pero tan, tan reales.

—Harry-- —comienza, inclinándose hacia el frente, pero los cables y el gesto del ángel lo detienen.

—Louis, no va a funcionar —se lamenta en un murmullo, sentándose a un costado de la cama.

—¿Qué? —frunce el ceño.

El rizado niega suavemente, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—No puedes hacer eso cada vez que tenga que irme, no... No puedes arriesgar tu vida solo para que siga aquí —le pide, casi desesperado por hacerle entender.

Louis está negando fervientemente antes de que acabe.

—No, no, no, no —dice, ojos enormes—. No es eso, en absoluto.

Él lo mira como si estuviera loco.

—Te paraste en frente de un auto —dice, a un segundo de tirar su pelo en frustración—. Te quedaste ahí esperando que te chocara.

—Porque quería verte--

—Louis--

—Harry, _te amo_ —lo interrumpe, callándolo de una vez por todas. Sus ojos se quedan estáticos, incrédulos, y Louis se atreve a tomar su mano—. Y no me puse en peligro para atarte aquí, lo hice porque no podía dejarte ir sin que lo oyeras. Te amo —le sonríe, acariciando su piel—. Estoy irrevocablemente enamorado de ti, y no importa cuántas veces lo haga de nuevo, o a quien conozca, nunca voy a amarlos como te amo a ti.

Lo dijo. Finalmente se lo dijo, directo y crudo, con las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente. Se siente bien, como si el aire fuera más liviano y el mundo más brillante, excepto que su mundo está congelado, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas. Louis se preocupa, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro cuando Harry comienza a llorar. Baja la vista, sollozando, con una mano intentando limpiar las gotas saladas de sus mejillas.

Él no sabe qué hacer, o qué decir, boqueando en busca de un consuelo, y entonces el rizado alza la vista, mordiendo su labio en una sonrisa.

—Tú fuiste la cosa más hermosa que me pasó en la vida —responde, negando despacio—. Ni siquiera el paraíso, ni las alas, ni volver a vivir... nada se compara con tener la suerte de haberte conocido —confiesa, soltando una trémula risa—. Tú me diste el mundo. Todo lo que nunca supe que... que quería.

Louis lo mira atónito, con el corazón dándole un vuelco. No llega a procesar sus palabras, demasiado abrumado, demasiado eufórico, llevando una mano a su mejilla y atrayéndolo en un beso.

Harry se deja hacer, con labios igual de ansiosos encontrando a los suyos.

—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo —repite contra su boca, como un rezo que se pierde entre corazones desembocados y dedos inquietos.

Se besan furtivamente, haciendo trampa en esta pequeña visita no planeada, permitiéndose un beso más, una caricia más, un último saludo.

Louis comienza a llorar. No sabe decir cuando, pero las lágrimas ya están ahí cuando se aleja. A través de ellas, ve a su chico; a su inocente rizado de ojos enormes y pies torpes, tan hermoso como la primera vez. Tan inolvidable como la última.

—Harry —lo llama, separando sus labios otra vez. Cierra los ojos un instante, dándose ánimos—. Si tu... si dejas de quererme, si me... si ya no significase lo mismo para ti... Está bien —le dice, acariciando su mejilla—. Es suficiente saber que por un instante me quisiste de vuelta.

Harry gimotea, negando.

—No va a pasar —dice convencido.

El ojiazul sonríe lastimero, con leve indulgencia.

—La eternidad es mucho tiempo, Harry.

El rizado niega otra vez, con más lágrimas deslizándose por su piel. Jadea, mirándolo como quien mira al cielo, como quien pregunta el por qué de las cosas que escapan de tu control. Humedece sus labios, frunciéndolos con impotencia.

—Si pudiera elegir entre mis alas y estar contigo, te elegiría a ti —murmura, voz cruda, ronca, temblorosa.

Louis curva sus labios con tristeza.

—Lo sé.

Harry se inclina, besando sus labios cortamente.

—¿Es una promesa entonces? —pregunta—. ¿Ambos seguiremos adelante?

Louis asiente.

—Sin olvidarnos.

—Sin olvidarnos —concuerda.

El ojiazul sorbe su nariz, sosteniendo su rostro y recorriéndolo con la mirada.

—Te amo —murmura.

—Y yo a ti.

Se besan de nuevo, una última vez, breve e inocente. Es apenas la presión de sus labios juntos, pero es suficiente.

Cuando se apartan y Louis abre los ojos, un manto de estrellas se mueve en el aire. El rizado lo suelta, y busca en su propia camiseta, hallando su collar. Se lo quita y pasa la cadena sobre la cabeza del ojiazul, hasta que el dije descansa sobre su pecho.

Louis alza la vista, confundido por el regalo, pero se encuentra con la suave sonrisa de Harry.

—No puedes ver a un ángel, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces lo entiende. Es un recuerdo, una pequeña prueba de que nada de esto es un sueño, que Harry lo ama tanto como él lo hace.

Él asiente, prendido de su mirada mientras las estrellas giran a su alrededor.

—¿Lou? —murmura, casi divertido, con el llanto desdibujado, acariciando su mejilla—. Alimenta a Dido por mí, ¿sí? Lo olvidé antes de salir.

Y se sintió un poco como una despedida, como un adiós. Pero aun así, Louis entendió a lo que Harry se refería, todos esos meses atrás; si no supiera que no iba a regresar, que no lo volvería a ver, él lo recordaría como un día más. Como algo cotidiano. Como una promesa, un _‘te veo luego’_ , y talvez, Harry se refería más a eso.

No se trataba de decir adiós o no.

Se trataba de decir un ‘ _hasta pronto’._

Le sonríe, brillante.

—Por supuesto, Haz.

El viento los acorrala, pero Louis lo ignora, juntando sus frentes. Algo se mueve en su espalda, y todo se vuelve menos nítido.   _Fuiste la cosa más hermosa que me pasó en la vida_ , se repite en su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez. Cierra los ojos, aferrado a Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza hasta que el sueño le gana, y lo desvanece de a poco.

_No voy a olvidarte, Haz, nunca. Te lo prometo._

Hay luz detrás de sus párpados, pero son muy pesados como ver qué es. Su agarre cede, y alguien lo sostiene mientras lo recuestan en la cama.

 _Te amo_ es en lo último que piensa, y entonces, unos labios se posan en su frente.

Se siente como volver a vivir.

***

Louis despierta en una habitación bañado en sudor frío. Le toma unos momentos de respiraciones hondas  que su corazón deje de palpitar en su pecho, ansioso y desembocado. Para entonces, su vista se enfoca lo suficiente como para distinguir las dos figuras a sus costados.

—¡Lou! –exclama Liam, aliviado—. ¡Despertaste!

—¿Chicos? –pregunta, porque se siente algo perdido. Lo último que recuerda es a Harry--

Su mano se mueve hacia su pecho, encontrándose con el collar. Exhala, tranquilo, encerrando el dije de cruz entre sus dedos. Fue real. _Harry fue real._

—¿Cómo te sientes? –inquiere Niall, atento—. El enfermero dijo que estabas bien pero de todas formas.

Abre la boca, aunque Liam no lo deja contestar.

—Escucha, no sé quién fue el imbécil que iba en mano contraria, pero puedo demandarlo –dice con tono serio, y Liam casi nunca es abogado demandante, pero luce a un paso de llamar a su equipo.

—No, está bien –insiste Louis, sonriendo. Aprieta suavemente su hombro para convencerlo—. Estoy bien, descuida.

Parece lograrlo, porque su gesto se relaja y le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Y nos alegramos por eso, Lou. Nos diste un susto.

El rubio asiente, y sus ojos se iluminan de un momento al otro.

—¡Oh, Harry llamó! –exclama, recordándolo. El corazón de Louis se detiene por un instante—. Se le cayó el celular en el aeropuerto y se rompió, asique estará incomunicado por un tiempo, pero sabe que estás bien y dijo que te diga que te ama –sonríe.

Liam suelta un _aww,_ pero ninguno de ellos es consciente del alivio que le trae a Louis oír eso. Intenta no llorar, aunque está seguro de que ya no le quedan lágrimas, y en cambio sonríe como el sol.

Al final, Harry estaba equivocado. A veces “ _Te amo_ ” es la cosa correcta para decir. A veces “ _Te amo_ ” es lo único que hace que sigas.

—También dijo que te envía besos y esas cosas pero no voy a entregarte esos –continua Niall, dismisivo.

El castaño hace una mueca ofendida.

—Niall, casi muero hoy –le reprocha Louis.

Su amigo rueda los ojos. Se inclina, plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla solo por el espectáculo. Liam ríe.

—Ya, sensible –le dice el rubio, empujando su hombro suavemente—. Estoy feliz de que sigas aquí.

Louis pasa su mirada de Niall a Liam. Aprieta el dije, con una sonrisa que saca las arrugas a los lados de sus ojos

—Yo también.


	28. CAPÍTULO XXVIII

_i only ever thought_

_there were two kinds of loves:_

_the kind you would kill for and_

_the kind you would die for._

_but you, my darling,_

_you were the kind of love_

_i would live for._

_— o.g.k_

*******

Le dieron el alta a la mañana siguiente. Liam lo llevó hasta su casa y se quedó con él por un rato, pero apenas se alejó en su auto, Louis besó a Dominó en la cabeza y tomó sus llaves.

Estaba decidido. Casi no había dormido meditándolo, girando sin cesar en la cama de hospital, pero no había vuelta atrás; esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien. Por Harry.

El edificio es tal como lo recordaba, cuando cruza por la puerta. Dua está tras el escritorio principal, y sonríe al notar su presencia.

—Hola, bienvenido a _Happy Puppy_ , ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –dice, con la soltura de la costumbre.

—Uhm, sí –balbucea Louis, acercándose. Ella no parece reconocerlo, pero se figura que ve rostros nuevos todos los días—. Vine por un voluntariado el mes pasado con unos amigos...

Sus ojos se iluminan, chasqueando los dedos.

—¡Oh, sí! Con el chico que amaba los perros.

—Liam, sí –ríe, más relajado—. Bueno, vi un perro ese día, y estaba pensando en adoptarlo.

—¡Ah, genial! –responde radiante, rodeando el escritorio—. Muchos hallaron familia ese día, pero veamos si lo encuentras.

Lo guía por el mismo camino que la última vez hasta que llegan al salón donde alimentaron a las mascotas. Hay algunos encargados con ellas; la mayoría de los cachorros ya no están, pero los perros más grandes juguetean igual de enérgicos.

Louis distingue a un can de patas largas correteando al fondo del cuarto, y una sonrisa abarca su rostro.

—¡Clifford! –grita. El perro se detiene, volteando hacia él. Cuando ve su rostro, suelta la pelota en su boca y trota a su encuentro, parándose en dos patas para lamer su cara—. Hola, muchacho —ríe, arrodillándose y desordenando su pelo mientras él mueve su cola.

—Mhm, es raro –comenta Dua, llamando su atención—. Nunca había respondido a ese nombre.

El ojiazul frunce el ceño, perdido por un instante.

—Harry lo nombró –le recuerda.

—¿Quién? –pregunta ella, sonriendo con inocente confusión.

Louis frunce sus labios. Lo había visto venir, pero las cosas suenan tan distintas de cuando las piensas. Baja la vista, rascando detrás de las orejas del can. Cuando Clifford se inclina para lamer su mejilla otra vez, le arranca una sonrisa.

—Uhm. Mi novio –responde, con algo de sana tristeza en su voz—. Vino conmigo ese día, y Clifford se encariñó mucho con él, asique… —se alza de hombros, indulgente.

—Aww –dice enternecida—, ¿es una sorpresa para él?

—No realmente. Talvez –la mira, luciendo nostálgico—. Falleció hace un tiempo, pero sé que le hubiera gustado que alguien cuidara de Cliff.

Vuelve su atención al perro, ahora en el suelo, pidiendo que le acaricie el estómago.

—Es un muy lindo gesto –responde Dua.

Clifford rueda hasta estar de pie, dando una vuelta a su alrededor antes de esconder su hocico contra su cuello, alegre. Louis sonríe un poco más.

—Gracias.

***

Esa misma tarde, cuando está seguro de que Cliff y Dominó no van a matarse, y que su casa no va a estar en pedazos cuando llegue, sale de nuevo. Hace frío, pero necesita asegurarse de que no va a perder a más buenos amigos. Entonces ajusta su bufanda, palpando el collar por debajo de su sweater.

Cuando entra al local, se siente como cualquier otro día. Mitch pasa a su lado, casco en mano, y le dirige una sonrisa cortés que él le devuelve. Jade está de turno, aunque apenas hay una mesa ocupada, y Louis respira hondo antes de acercarse al mostrador.

—Buen día –le sonríe Fionn, pero no hay reconocimiento en sus ojos.

Lo esperaba, pero odia sentirse como un extraño otra vez.

—Hola –saluda, ignorando que su estómago se revuelve un poco. Ojea los postres, señalando una bandeja—. Quisiera unos cake pops.

—Claro –asiente, acercándose a donde están, con una bolsa de papel—. ¿Cuántos?

—Tres estarán bien.

Espera pacientemente a que Fionn le cobre. Él alista su orden, tecleando algunas cosas en la registradora con la indiferencia de la rutina. Otro cliente más. A Louis lo inunda la nostalgia cuando piensa en cómo solían bromear juntos hace apenas unas semanas.

—Bien, aquí tienes –dice el chico, tendiéndole la bolsa y su cambio.

Él lo toma, murmurando un agradecimiento. Fionn le sonríe cordialmente, pero se le queda viendo por un instante

—Oye, lo siento, ¿te he visto por aquí? –pregunta, llamando su atención—. Tienes una cara familiar.

Louis se congela, pero se recupera enseguida.

—Sí, sí –asiente, desorientado—. He venido un par de veces últimamente. Por los cake pops  de coco. Y el pie de calabaza –curva sus labios, emocionado por dentro—. Es muy bueno.

Fionn sonríe, luciendo orgulloso.

—Gracias, es mi especialidad.

Louis siente un golpe de cariño, recordando la primera vez que entró a la tienda. Parece una vida atrás. Quizás lo es.

—No es nada –le asegura, viéndolo regresar a su trabajo. Duda un instante, ojeando a Jade entrar a la cocina, la risa de Leigh-Anne llegando desde dentro. Es todo el envión que necesita—. Oye, ¿te molesta si me quedo por aquí? –pregunta simpático, tomando asiento frente al mostrador—. Prometo que soy buena compañía.

Fionn lo mira antes de sacudir su mano.

—Nah, descuida –responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se pone algo aburrido en las tardes.

—Bueno, me han dicho que tengo un buen sentido del humor–ofrece con una sonrisa.

Él pliega sus labios hacia abajo, gestualizando en invitación.

—Quédate cuanto gustes –bromea sonriente, extendiendo su mano—. Soy Fionn.

Él la toma, con más seguridad que nunca.

—Louis.

***

_Un mes después._

Louis ha hecho muchas promesas a lo largo de su vida. Ha roto muchas, también. Las suficientes como para que alguien se pregunte cual es el punto de seguir prometiendo cosas. Al final cree que no se trata tanto de prometer, sino de descubrir cuáles son las cosas que realmente vale la pena cumplir. Quienes son aquellos a quienes juramos las cosas de verdad.

Él le había prometido a un chico con estrellas en los ojos y sueños en sus labios que no lo olvidaría, y está dispuesto a demostrárselo.

Nadie sabe que está aquí, aunque no le importaría si lo hiciesen. Cheshire es tan frío como lo recordaba, incluso un poco más en las tiernas horas de la mañana, con la nieve cubriendo el suelo, pero él lo ignora, sus ojos fijos en la tumba frente a él. En sus manos, tiene un ramo de camelias rosas, claveles blancos y narcisos, idénticos a los que nunca llegaron aquí, a los que acabaron enredados en rizos cafés y en las páginas de una gastada libreta.

Llegó hace un rato, y no ha dejado de hablar desde que se arrodilló junto la lápida. Le cuenta de su mamá y el evento de caridad que está organizando, de Jade terminando su carrera de ingeniería y de Niall realmente confeccionando su álbum. Le cuenta de las negociaciones de Liam y Sophie para la venue de la boda, y como Zayn finge tener dolores de cabeza pero en realidad se divierte viéndolos discutir cómo una pareja de ancianos. Le cuenta de su proyecto del hospital, y de cómo se sumó a una agrupación solidaria para mejorar la calidad de vivienda de familias de escasos recursos. Le cuenta de Clifford y Dominó haciendo travesuras, y de cómo sus hermanas quieren conocerlos a ambos lo más pronto posible. Le dice que lo extraña, y que lo ama, y repite un ‘ _gracias’_ por décima vez, aunque sabe que él seguramente rodaría los ojos, insistiéndole que todo es cosa suya.

Está acabando cuando siente a alguien acercarse. Sonríe, dejando las flores bajo su nombre antes de ponerse de pie, pero no se aleja; permanece allí parado, mirando la lápida. Cuando la figura se detiene a unos metros, él se atreve a girarse. No creyó que fuera a encontrársela a esta hora, pero talvez se le fue el tiempo de las manos.

—Hola –dice ella, cautelosa, con la clara incomodidad de no haber esperado a nadie más allí.

Él le regala una suave sonrisa como saludo.

—Hola.

Ella mira las flores que acaba de dejarle; tiene un ramo propio de margaritas, pero ojea el montón con confusión antes de echarle otra mirada, sus ojos pardos analizándolo con cuidado. Se sobresalta un poco cuando él la atrapa observándolo, pero no la culpa, ofreciéndole una expresión amable.

—Uhm. Lo siento, es que… —balbucea algo avergonzada, gestualizando hacia la tumba—. Es mi hermano y no te he visto antes.

—Es la primera vez que vengo –miente, aunque no realmente.

—Oh.

Ella baja la vista un instante, cerrando su abrigo. Louis puede ver su estómago abultado de una forma que conoce bastante bien por su madre. Intenta esconder una sonrisa. A él le encantará saber que tendrá un sobrino.

—¿Eres su hermana? –pregunta casualmente, llamando su atención.

—Sí –asiente. Extiende su palma, acomodando un mechón rubio tras su oreja—. Gemma.

—Louis –se presenta, estrechando su mano. Se le queda viendo un momento; tienen los mismos ojos, la misma forma de mirar con seguridad a pesar de sentirse inciertos. Ella frunce un poco el ceño, y él sale de sí mismo, soltándola con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Lo siento, estaba recordando algo –ofrece en una disculpa—. Hablaba mucho de ti.

Gemma parece confundida, como si se hubiera perdido una parte.

—¿Qué?

—Harry –aclara.

La mujer asiente, mirando la tumba de su hermano unos segundos. Louis no vuelve a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpe justo cuando está por irse.

—Si no te molesta, ¿de dónde conocías a Harry? –pregunta curiosa.

Hay muchas formas de responder a eso. Hay tantas maneras y tan pocas que suenen reales, pero que son las más honestas. Le gustaría poder decírselas a todas; que su familia sepa que está bien, y que continúa haciendo sonreír a la gente incluso luego de la muerte.

—Me ayudó una vez –se decide por contestar, negando para sí mismo—. Era un desastre viviente, y él se acercó y me tendió una mano. Quería venir y decirle adiós.

—Ah –dice ella, con la misma elocuencia que cualquiera en su situación. Pasa su ramo de mano en mano, frunciendo sus labios—. ¿No supiste cuando…?

—Me enteré tarde.

Gemma asiente.

Louis debería irse, o debería darle el pésame e irse, pero se queda allí, por el motivo que fuese, parado junto a ella mientras miran la nieve a sus pies. Quizás se deba a esa extraña urgencia que parece apropiarse de él últimamente; la necesidad de hablar con alguien que recuerde a Harry, alguien más para quien él siga vivo. Es por eso que se atreve a hablar de nuevo.

—Sonará extraño viniendo de un desconocido, pero tu hermano era un ángel –dice, cerrando los ojos un instante—. Nunca pude agradecerle lo suficiente. No creo que hubiese podido.

No contesta enseguida, mirando la tumba por un minuto demasiado largo, y talvez Gemma no es tanto como Harry en eso de divagar con desconocidos, excepto que le responde.

—Es difícil –comenta, frunciendo los labios—. Cuando alguien que se cruza en tu vida termina haciendo algo grande y de repente es muy tarde para agradecerles. Es difícil, pero no es tan malo –continúa, bajando la vista para jugar con su ramo—. Creo que es peor cuando están siempre ahí y los… das por sentado.

—Sé cómo se siente –responde, encontrándose con sus ojos para ofrecerle una sonrisa empática—. Perdí a mi hermana.

Gemma aprieta sus labios en una línea.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien –le asegura con naturaleza, gestualizando hacia la tumba—. Él me ayudó con eso, también.

La mujer le sonríe de vuelta, apenas una curva delicada como agradecimiento y simpatía. Louis piensa que tienen los mismos hoyuelos.

—Cuando lo conocí… Siempre fui optimista, pero había llegado a mi límite ¿sabes? –murmura, en paz con el recuerdo—. Pero él solo apareció y me dijo que iba a lograrlo. Y no me dejó rendirme hasta que lo creyera yo mismo.

Gemma deja salir una única risa, con los labios sellados, nostálgica.

—Él solía ser así. Bondadoso, abnegado. Sacando sonrisas –le cuenta, con cariño en su voz—. Siempre que podía dar un paso al frente y ayudarte, lo hacía. Tenía cierto complejo de superhéroe –ríe un poco.

Louis la acompaña. Es exactamente como era; inmensamente terco y absolutamente decidido, no importa que tan brava fuese la tormenta. Harry era como la esperanza. De sanar, de crecer, de enamorarse una y otra y otra vez. Y Louis se enamoró de él.

—Yo creo que fue uno—responde

Ella asiente, ojos fijos al frente.

—Sí –murmura—. Yo también.

Un pequeño silencio se abre paso, y le toma un instante darse cuenta de que Gemma está llorando en silencio. No cree que ni ella lo note, demasiado perdida en su cabeza, ausente en memorias y deseos. Le recuerda mucho a él mismo, y no puede evitar la oleada de cariño que siente por una mujer que no conoce, pero por la cual el chico que le sacó mil sonrisas ha dado su vida.

—¿Gemma? –la llama, sonriéndole con dulzura—. Harry te quería muchísimo. No querría que dudases de eso.

Ella lo mira con ojos enormes, llenos de lágrimas, y él le extiende un pañuelo. Parpadea, sorprendiéndose cuando descubre que lo necesita. Lo toma mudamente, volviendo su vista a Louis, y él asiente como saludo antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Camina sin apuro, deshaciendo su trayecto con las manos en sus bolsillos y paz en su andar. Enreda su dedo con un hilo suelto en su ropa mientras piensa distraídamente en él y Lottie de pequeños, jugando en su jardín, riendo a carcajadas, y se imagina a Harry y Gemma igualmente felices.

Entonces se detiene de golpe. Siente un cosquilleo en el estómago, su corazón aleteando en su pecho, y la sensación de una mirada intensa sobre él. Lo lleva de vuelta a aquel julio, en una parada de autobuses y le arranca el aire de sus pulmones.

Sus ojos se empañan, y Louis alza su vista al cielo, sonriente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Haz.

 


	29. EPÍLOGO

_And I never minded being on my own_

_Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home_

_To be where you are_

_But even closer to you, you seem so very far_

_And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing_

_And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind_

_Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear_

_Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here_

_— wish that you were here, florence and the machine_

*******

Louis recuerda mirar películas de Disney en la casa de sus abuelos cuando era pequeño. Le gustaban los dibujos y las historias, pero lo que más le gustaban era la idea de que todo podía pasar. Le gustaba pensar que un día se levantaría como siempre, y al siguiente se encontraría con un mundo mágico o una maldición terrible o una aventura misteriosa y entonces su vida cambiaría totalmente.

Con los años descubrió que talvez no es tan mágico como en Disney, pero que llega un momento donde las cosas empiezan a pasar y de repente estas en un lugar completamente distinto a donde estabas antes. En un parpadeo, tienes sueños cumplidos, y otros que no lo están, y otros que ni siquiera te habías atrevido a soñar. Es en cierta forma mágico, por la manera en la que parece ayer y hace cientos de años a la vez.

Cosa divertida, el tiempo.

Louis podría jurar que hace una semana estaba en la boda de Liam, a finales de sus veinte, rodeado de amigos y con cientos de oportunidades por delante. Ahora, en sus cincuenta, le es difícil concebir que han pasado poco más de veinte años desde entonces. No fue tiempo en vano; ahora tiene su propia familia y firma de arquitectos, varios sellos en su pasaporte, kilos de experiencia y la cantidad justa de recuerdos inolvidables. Es un poco a esto a lo que se refería de niño.

Obviamente, no ocurrió de la noche a la mañana. Comenzó con el proyecto para la Familia Real; Louis no lo llamaría fama, pero su trabajo le dio cierta popularidad y oportunidades para expandir sus horizontes en su campo, cosa que aprovechó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Su familia y amigos estuvieron allí para apoyarlo, y en algo de una década abrió su propio negocio, con la guía del Sr. Hudson, enfocado en diseño de viviendas y con parte de sus fondos destinada a varias organizaciones benéficas. Fue un desafío, con tropezones y ansiedad de por medio, pero Louis está orgulloso de sí mismo por lograrlo, que todo el esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas lo llevaran tan lejos. Fue más o menos a mitad de todo eso que conoció a Tom.

En un principio, Tom era el adorable chico que se confundió de café para una cita a ciegas, pero que terminó tomando algo con Louis de todas formas. Luego, Tom fue ese tipo de amigo con el que te llevas bien al instante, que te entiende perfectamente y con el cual las horas pasan en un parpadeo. En algún momento, Tom siguió siendo todas esas cosas, pero también era el hombre que lo hacía sonrojar, que lo acompañaba a terapia o al cine a ver su película favorita _otra vez_ , y que lo sostenía en sus ataques de ansiedad. Que le decía que amaba sus pestañas, y que le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que se reía. Que se arrodilló frente a él una Navidad y que lo besó frente a la playa en su luna de miel.

Es difícil, enamorarse otra vez, pero también es la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Tom es de esas personas que te cruzas en la vida y sabes que van a quedarse por un tiempo, y la cosa es que Louis realmente lo ama. Le gusta que se entiendan y se acompañen, que puedan confiar el uno en el otro ciegamente. _“Ya no creo en eso de las almas gemelas, Lou, pero si existen, eres lo más cerca que estuve de encontrar la mía”_ le había dicho una vez, tendidos en el césped de algún parque. Mucho tiempo atrás, Louis hubiera dicho lo mismo. En ese momento, sin embargo, sabía que Tom era la persona más perfecta para él que podría hallar en lo que le restara de vida.

Él fue el único que supo de Harry, también, cuando ya todos lo habían olvidado, cuando incluso Steve había dado esa herida por sanada. No le contó las cosas exactamente cómo fueron, pero no le escondió que había fallecido. Sucedió una noche, cuando aún eran amigos, y él le preguntó si alguna vez había encontrado a alguien que se acercara a ser la _otra mitad_ de los cuentos de hadas. Y Louis le dijo.

Habían pasado cinco años, y era la primera vez que hablaba de Harry con alguien más. Todos lo fueron olvidando de a poco; su familia, Perrie, Zayn, Liam y Niall, uno tras otro, hasta que ni siquiera era un nombre lejanamente familiar. Las fotos quedaron en el pasado, entre un montón de otras con rostros que no vuelves a ver hasta que los desconoces. Recuerda que lloró, cuando le dijo, porque dejó salir un montón de cosas que creía haber olvidado él mismo, cosas que ni siquiera sabía que recordaba. Tom lo sostuvo en todo momento, y le dijo que era la historia de amor real más bonita que había escuchado.

Nunca podría decir que Tom no se merece las mejores cosas del mundo. Es una persona excepcional y atenta, y estuvo ahí para él en muchos momentos difíciles. Es el tipo de persona con la que Louis siempre quiso acabar y formar una familia. Y lo hizo.

Le costó un poco, porque Tom insistía en que era pésimo con los niños, pero terminaron por adoptar tres de ellos. La primera en llegar fue Charlie, una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello oscuro con una sonrisa contagiosa. Louis se encariñó con ella al instante, y siempre la llamó su pequeña princesa; tiene el mismo espíritu valiente que la chica por la cual lleva su nombre. Después vino Jamie, con piel morena y tantas pecas como travesuras en su mente. Con el don de la actuación, Jamie es una formula peligrosa. Es también el chico más decidido que Louis conoce, y lo ha acompañado a infinidad de audiciones de teatro, trasnochando por practicar líneas con la única recompensa de verlo sonreír en el escenario.

La última en llegar fue Olivia Rose. Es una pequeña encantadora, inteligente y dulce; Louis cree que ella es una de las sorpresas más hermosas que le dio la vida. Tom siempre le dice que tiene sus ojos, a pesar de que los de ella son verdes, pero él insiste en que es algo de su mirada. También insiste en que no es su favorita, pero cede cuando le sonríe y le trafica galletas extras luego de la cena, por más que Louis lo regañe luego.

Rodeado de motivos para sonreír (amistades eternas, hijos encantadores, sobrinos aún más encantadores), Louis no se sorprende cuando sus primeras arrugas permanentes son patas de gallo, y las mira con orgullo en el espejo mientras se lava la cara. Bosteza, cansado; aún no es una persona mañanera, pero la hipertensión lo ha estado jodiendo últimamente, asique ha ido a controlarse a pedido de Tom y Charlie.

No le da mucha importancia; probablemente sea la edad, más que nada, pero hoy es primero de febrero, y es el primer año donde no va a ver a Harry. Aunque sabe que él lo entendería, se siente un poco culpable.

El timbre lo interrumpe, y Niall se interna en su casa como si fuese el dueño apenas le abre la puerta. Siempre es bueno verlo, sobretodo porque Liam y Sophie se mudaron a Manchester hace años, y Niall es todo lo que necesita cuando se siente así de nostálgico. Hablan durante horas, como cualquier otro día, sobre la familia y el trabajo, sobre la mala memoria del rubio, sobre Perrie y Jade viajando a Roma, sobre Liam siendo abuelo, sobre todo y nada, y se siente bien.

—Siempre llevas ese diario últimamente –señala Niall.

Louis mira la desgastada libreta en su regazo y continúa jugando con ella en sus manos distraídamente; la carga consigo desde hace unas semanas, como hace siempre que lo extraña mucho de golpe. Está marcada en la hoja de unos dibujos de palo, y él sonríe con cariño.

—Era de Harry –dice naturalmente, alzándose de hombros—, me trae recuerdos.

—¿Harry?

Maldice para sí. Usualmente no lo deja escapar así, al menos no desde hace tiempo.

—Olvídalo, no es nada –se disculpa, sonriendo dismisivo—. Seguro no lo recuerdas.

—No seas imbécil, claro que recuerdo a Harry –dice, tomándolo como una ofensa personal por su deteriorada memoria.

Louis lo mira al instante, boqueando.

—¿De verdad? –pregunta, intentando no emocionarse. Quizás es Harry Potter, o quizás el príncipe Harry, o cualquier otro Harry que Niall haya conocido.

Él parece incluso más ofendido.

—Sí –dice, evidente—. Fueron novios cuando teníamos… ¿Qué? ¿Veinte y tantos? Eran ridículamente obvios. Aposté con Liam –comenta, como si a Louis no fuera a darle otro ataque por esto—.  Mira, hasta me acuerdo de eso.

Él parpadea, completamente confundido. No se supone que Niall sepa quién es Harry; él no marcó su vida. No recuerdas a un ángel si no se supone que lo veas. Pero aun así, es el primero en nombrarlo en _años_ y no va a contradecirlo ahora.

—No creí que lo recordaras… —balbucea, aún preso de la conmoción.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? El chico era un rayo de sol –dice, incrédulo—. Saqué mi primer disco gracias a él. Liam no se echó para atrás con respecto a Soph porque él le habló. Tú saliste adelante de uno de tus peores momentos con una sonrisa –enumera, en un rapto de lúcida memoria, dejando a Louis sin palabras—. Era bueno dando cachetadas para entrar en razón.

Él se ríe, intentando que sus ojos no se empañen, porque alguien más _lo recuerda._

—Sí, lo era.

Niall le sonríe, echándose atrás en el sofá.

—Ah, el viejo y buen Harry –comenta—. Ya sé que lo suyo no funcionó, pero espero que donde quiera que esté, esté bien.

Louis no sabe qué recuerdos tiene, o cual es la versión con la que se ha quedado, pero de todas formas siente su corazón saltar en su pecho.

—Seguro que lo está, Ni –sonríe, mirando la libreta.

Dos semanas después, el corazón de Louis salta de nuevo, pero de una forma menos agradable. Lo internan en la mañana, y el médico les da la noticia de que Louis está lo suficientemente inestable como para sufrir un infarto de un momento al otro. No es la clase de anuncio que uno espera oír, pero se acostumbra rápidamente; la muerte lo ha rozado tantas veces que ya no le tiene miedo.

Es difícil con su familia y amigos. Vienen a verlo apenas se enteran, muy conscientes de que talvez sea la última vez que lo hagan. Louis insiste en que no se preocupen, que el ser explícitos con ello no le molesta, pero aún ve sus ojos tristes cuando sonríen con simpatía.

Muchas de sus hermanas lloran, y sus hijos no están mucho mejor, riendo a través de las lágrimas cuando él les hace un chiste y los abraza con fuerza. Liam y Niall se quedan un día completo, y es el día más emotivo de todos, porque hablan de los viejos tiempos como si fuesen ayer, y Louis es golpeado de nuevo con cuanto ama a estos chicos. Es difícil dejar ir; lo sabe por experiencia, pero el principio nunca se vuelve más fácil.

Tom está con él la mayoría del tiempo, atento a todo lo que necesite y haciéndolo reír lo más que puede, disfrazando su alarma cada vez que lo ve disimular una puntada. No lo deja ni siquiera cuando una enfermera le insiste en ir a casa por esa noche, y Louis no cesa de sonreírle con cariño.

—Tom –lo llama, a mitad de un capítulo de _Los Simpsons_ en la vieja TV de la habitación—. Lamento no poder estar ahí para los chicos –se disculpa con tristeza, a pesar de que Olivia ya tiene veinte.

Los gestos de su esposo se ablandan, arrimándose a la cama.

—Hey. Estuviste siempre que ellos te necesitaron, eso es lo que cuenta –murmura, colocando una mano en su mejilla—. Eres un padre increíble, amor. Un esposo incluso mejor –dice, besando su mano.

—Demonios, sabía que solo admitirías eso cuando estuviera por morirme –bromea, mirando alrededor—. Díganme que hay cámaras.

Tom rueda los ojos, riendo.

—Eres un tarado.

Louis suelta una carcajada, luciendo satisfecho. El otro deja de reír, mirándolo con dulzura en sus ojos cafés

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Lou, y ya sabes que no creo en la suerte y esas cosas, pero encontrarte en ese café fue una de las mejores casualidades de la vida –le confiesa.

Louis gestualiza para borrar el cariño de su mirada, pero lo traicionan las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Quiero que sepas, ahora que no hay testigos, que tú tampoco estás mal y que eres un buen chef –puntualiza, inclinándose para besar sus labios cortamente—. Te amo.

Tom niega, sonriente.

—Sí, sabía que solo admitirías eso cuando estuvieras por morirte –lo imita.

—Ya me conoces— alza sus cejas, divertido.

Pasa un momento de silencio donde solo están allí, con el otro, sosteniendo sus manos y disfrutando de lo que queda de tiempo. Es familiar y es extraño, pero Louis no tiene miedo.

—¿Lou? –lo llama Tom suavemente. Cuando lo mira, sus ojos son tristes, pero su sonrisa es honesta—. Ve por él –dice, gestualizando—. Allá arriba, o a donde sea que vayan las almas. Solo… sé feliz.

Louis lo observa incrédulo hasta que es una figura borrosa y tiene que parpadear para verlo claramente. Tom no es espiritual, pero aun así nunca se atrevió a preguntarle sobre eso. Sobre qué pasa después, sobre si le importaría o no. Lo ama, se ha casado con él, pero lo hace de la forma en la que amas a alguien que ha sido tu compañero y amigo de vida, en la forma en la que amas por costumbre. En la forma en la que _aprendes_ a querer.

No lo ama como a alguien que ha visto todos tus demonios en tus momentos más oscuros y aun así decidió quererte. No se siente como a la sensación de volver a casa. No como Harry. Nunca como él. Pero lo quiere, y es su esposo, y nunca se arrepentiría de todo el amor que le ha dado.

Ahora, con la sinceridad de las palabras saliendo de su boca, se permite pensar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que talvez necesitaba esto mucho más de lo que creía. Exhala. Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa temblorosa, apretando su mano entre sus dedos.

—Gracias –murmura.

Tom le sonríe y besa su frente. Louis no lo suelta en toda la noche.

Tres días después, Louis fallece de un infarto.

Morir es raro, sobretodo porque sientes dolor, dolor, dolor y de repente te despiertas de un sueño y estás ahí, en una habitación vacía donde antes había médicos y enfermeros rodeándote. Es exactamente igual a estar en el mundo de los vivos, solo que su hermana está parada en la puerta, sonriéndole.

Louis cree que está teniendo un _verdadero_ infarto ahora mismo.

—¿Lottie? –tartamudea, con ojos enormes.

Ella le sonríe aún más, pero también está llorando.

—Hola, hermano – lo saluda.

—¡Lotts! –exclama, corriendo a su encuentro. La envuelve en sus brazos en un instante, y se siente tan real que la felicidad se agolpa en su pecho mientras hunde su rostro en su hombro—. ¡Te extrañé muchísimo!

—Yo a ti –ríe ella, sosteniéndolo igual de fuerte. Les toma un momento separarse, porque ninguno se suelta primero—. Es por eso que vine a buscarte yo misma. Usualmente la familia espera en las puertas del cielo y todo eso, pero moví un par de contactos –dice, intentando sonar normal. Ambos tienen ojos vidriosos, aunque ella pretende que es demasiado cool para reencuentros en otra vida. Lo hace reír. Es su Lottie.

—No esperaría menos de ti –bromea, alzando una ceja—. ¿Tengo escolta personalizada entonces?

—Sep –asiente, sonriente, y lo toma de la mano para empezar a guiarlo—. Pero antes tienes que venir conmigo. Un amigo quiere verte.

Eso lo confunde un poco.

—¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo?

—Hice un par de amigos, Lou –dice ella, algo divertida—. La eternidad es mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Además, resulta que nuestro chico favorito en todo el mundo terminó siendo la misma persona.

Salen del hospital y se internan por las calles desiertas de Londres. Ella no deja de hablarle de cuanto los extrañó a todos, y como se escapaba para verlos siempre que podía. Le cuenta de lo feliz que está por sus sobrinos y cuanto lo enorgullecen sus hermanos pequeños. También le confiesa que cuando Clifford ladraba a mitad de la noche y Jamie se despertaba riendo en su cuna era solo ella visitándolo. Louis la escucha con atención y maravilla, eufórico de volver a verla frente a él tan vivaz y alegre. Él pregunta cosa tras otra, porque es curioso, y también porque no quiere que deje de hablar. Se siente como un sueño lúcido, y si en realidad lo es, quiere que dure lo más posible.

Lottie le está contando de cómo su madre está ansiosa de volver a verlo cuando se detiene, y es apenas entonces que él nota dónde están.

Es [Hyde Park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsWDUvuF0Xc), pero no luce como cuando vino aquí hace una semana. Luce como lo hace en verano. El aire es cálido y las copas de los árboles se mueven con el viento. Le recuerda demasiado a un día hace mucho tiempo, pero es suficiente para que su corazón se acelere en su pecho. Es--

Voltea hacia su hermana, con ojos enormes. Ella asiente, inclinando la cabeza hacia la arboleda.

—Ve –le sonríe—. Yo espero.

Louis duda, ojeando el camino con incertidumbre. Sabe que es tonto, pero no puede detener el miedo que lo invade cuando piensa en qué tal si cuando regresa Lottie no está allí. Ella parece entenderlo, porque se le acerca con una mirada suave.

—No iré a ninguna parte esta vez –dice, alzando su dedo meñique—. Te lo prometo.

La respiración de Louis se atasca, y por un momento, cree que es demasiado. Entonces Lottie ensancha su sonrisa, con ojos sinceros, y es suficiente para que enganche su meñique en el de ella. Sus propios labios se curvan, y su hermana deja caer su mano antes de gestualizar al camino.

—Ve –lo apura.

Louis asiente, mirándola por última vez antes de seguir su indicación. Camina un rato, pero conoce el rumbo de sus pasos. Se interna en la arboleda y se aleja de los senderos que dividen Hyde Park, guiado por la memoria y una sensación de necesidad, como si hubiese algo que lo llamara. Como si el destino le dijese que es allí a donde debe ir.

Está nervioso, algo temeroso quizá, por la forma en la que abre y cierra las manos, dando pasos inquietos cuando está a punto de llegar. Intenta respirar hondo, aunque no le sirve de mucho, y camina los últimos metros en silenciosa ansiedad.

Se detiene en medio de un espacio verde, con árboles de copas bajas y frondosas rodeándolo. Está solo, y por un segundo cree que es todo una pesadilla, pero entonces escucha su voz.

—Hola, Lou.

Voltea enseguida, con el corazón dando saltos en su pecho y su estómago en nudos. Y lo ve allí, con las alas desplegadas, una corona sobre sus rizos rebeldes, y la misma sonrisa con hoyuelos de hace décadas atrás.

Louis no se mueve, no cree que ni siquiera respire, congelado en su lugar hasta que algo cede, o se quiebra, o lo que sea que hace que salga corriendo hacia él.

—¡Harry! –exclama, chocando contra su pecho y envolviéndolo con fuerza.

El rizado lo abraza, rodeando su cintura y espalda con firmeza mientras lo mece. Lo siente esconder su rostro en su cuello, y él acaricia su pelo, besando su cabeza entre lágrimas y suaves _“Te tengo”, ”Estas aquí”_ y _“No me sueltes, dios, esto es real”_ murmurados entre sus cuerpos. Apenas se apartan para que Harry bese sus mejillas, su sien, su frente, dejando un recorrido de pequeños roces desesperados que le arrancan una sonrisa. Louis se los devuelve, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y entonces nota lo terso de su propia piel, como si hubiera vuelto el tiempo atrás a cuando se habían conocido.

Suelta otra pequeña risa cuando Harry toma su muñeca, girándola para besarlo encima del tatuaje de paraguas. Lo acaricia con su pulgar, incrédulo de tenerlo allí entre sus brazos otra vez; sus ojos siguen siendo igual de verdes, su piel igual de suave, la forma en la que sus mejillas se inflan cuando sonríe es la misma, y tiene que parpadear muchas veces para alejar las lágrimas.

—Te extrañé tanto, Haz –murmura, negando—. No tienes idea de cuánto me hacías falta.

Harry deja escapar un gimoteo, sonriendo entre el llanto.

—Siempre estuve ahí, Lou. Siempre –dice, aun sujetando su muñeca, sosteniéndolo cerca con una mano en su espalda baja—. En tu boda, con Charlie... Nunca te dejé –suspira, rozando sus narices un segundo—. Extrañaba el poder tocarte. Extrañaba que me miraras así –murmura.

Louis se inclina hacia delante, parado en puntas de pie para apoyar sus labios sobre los de Harry. Se siente como lo más dulce que ha probado en mucho tiempo. Ahí, entre sus brazos, besar a Harry todavía se siente como llegar a casa.

Cuando se apartan, el rizado apoya sus frentes juntas, apretando su cintura suavemente.

—Nunca más me iré, te lo prometo –murmura.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca –repite, besándolo cortamente.

Louis deja que sus labios se curven, pero cuando abre los ojos lo mira con completa seriedad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Los ángeles no mienten, Lou —dice, enternecido.

—Pero dijiste que ni siquiera en otra vida podríamos estar juntos –le recuerda, completamente inexpresivo—. Esta es _la_ otra vida, Haz. Como, literalmente.

Harry lo mira boquiabierto, sorprendido de que recordara eso; es la misma cara que ponía cada vez que comenzaban una de sus “peleas de casados”. Es hilarante y Louis la extrañó muchísimo.

—Sabes a lo que me refería –balbucea, defensivo. Sonríe, hundiendo sus dedos en sus costillas y le arranca una risa—. No trates de enredarme con mis palabras, tu, mente perversa. Tenemos una eternidad por delante.

—Como si no amaras mi sentido del humor –dice, rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, lo hago –admite, atrayéndolo de vuelta en un beso—. Y te amo a ti.

—¿Sí? —pregunta, alzando una ceja.

—Mhm — asiente, inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

Él baja la cabeza y sonríe para sí mismo, tímidamente avergonzado e incomparablemente feliz. Lo abraza con más fuerza, mordiendo su labio.

— Harry... –lo llama, oyendo el suave _“¿Mmh?”_ de su respuesta. Se aleja un poco, intentando esconder su diversión— Creo que... olvidé alimentar al perro antes de venir —alza la vista, sonriendo con arrugas en los ojos.

El rizado lo mira por exactamente dos segundos antes de esnifar una de sus ruidosas carcajadas, negando suavemente.

—Gracioso –responde, mirándolo con cariño.

Louis sonríe y le roba un beso.

—También te amo –le contesta.

Harry ríe contra sus labios, y Louis cree que a veces algunas cosas malas pasan para bien. Que en ciertos momentos, la angustia parece inmensa y la alegría lejana, pero al final, un minuto de felicidad puede ahogar horas de tristeza.

Y en ese momento, con su ángel de vuelta entre sus brazos, piensa que quizás, _quizás_ , la vida no sea tan injusta como creyó, y que vivirla, aunque sea por un instante, vale la pena.

 

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay muchas personas a las cuales me gustaría agradecerles, porque sin ellas esta historia no hubiera sido posible. Para empezar, gracias a Azu, Sam, Fatty y Pau, por acompañarme leyendo desde que escribía patéticos intentos de literatura, hace unos años, y que nunca dejaron de apoyarme. A Lau, por ser tan entusiasta y siempre animarme a seguir escribiendo, incluso cuando sentía que mi escritura no se merecía tanto amor. A Juls, Ines, Yaz, Jaz, Sofi, Belu, Luna y Alli y todas las chicas de ese alocado grupo de larries que nunca dejó de hacerme reír y despejarme cuando lo necesitaba. A Lakan, que me acompañó en los últimos tramos y se volvió una súper entusiasta de una historia en un idioma que no habla, y que se merece una mención solamente por being as supportive and lovely as Harry taught us to be. Y finalmente, gracias a Yani, que me bancó desde un principio, y antes de eso, y me va a tener que seguir bancando por un rato más. Que a pesar de las idas y vueltas, los desencuentros, los desacuerdos y las puteadas por el dolor del fic me siguió apoyando y alentando para continuar y terminarlo. Se merece mil gracias enormes, y no sé si alguna vez alcancen.  
> Gracias a ustedes, y gracias a todos aquellos que han leído.  
> Lia x


End file.
